


Her Fetish Master

by HydesLittleOne



Series: Fetish Master Trilogy [1]
Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Breathplay, Cardiophilia, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Dark erotica, Doctor/Patient, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Heavy Angst, Master/Slave, Medical Experimentation, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Romance, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 215,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydesLittleOne/pseuds/HydesLittleOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy Gellar, a self-conscious woman with a secret medical fetish stumbles upon a Los Angeles hotel, where she inadvertently meets Master Hyde, a sexual Dominant who shares her obsession. He claims ownership of her just before he indulges her fantasy by giving her a full, very heated physical. When he takes her into his mansion, intent on satisfying her kink, and training her to act accordingly in a BDSM relationship, she realizes she's got some competition. A sub who is intent on seeing she and Hyde's relationship fail. However, Hyde's sub is the least of Amy's problem. Hyde's past has returned and it's threatening to take his new little slave away from him, and the only love he's ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Master Hyde

**Author's Note:**

>   
> _It started with a secret fetish and became a fight to keep her true love..._  
>   

Amy had had her reserves when she heard, unintentionally by word of mouth, about this “Fetish” hotel in downtown Beverly Hills, but somehow, the thought of it still managed to make her pussy ache, in a way she never imagined would be possible. She had to wonder just what sort of fetishes it provided, and if they had _her_ secret fetish. Well...they had to. With a hotel that big, they probably had a fetish room for everything. It would be stupid to leave something out. She tried to keep her head low as she walked along the sidewalk, pulling her gray Abercrombie  & Fitch Hoodie tighter around her petite body. It was more out of self-consciousness than to keep warm.

The weather was hardly chilly. In fact, it was the beginning of summer. While there was a light breeze in the air, the humidity was more overwhelming, causing her to tug at her clothes every now and then as they clung to her unpleasantly.

If anyone knew she was coming to this hotel, she would be mortified to show her face around them again. Maybe not her best friend, Courtney, because she was a woman, understood, and had needs too, but Zack or any of her guy friends, her much older guy friends would be horrified. They would just have to get used to it. She couldn't go without sex forever. She was twenty seven years old, and still a virgin, and she was beginning to get antsy.

She stole a glance over her shoulder as she approached the entrance to the hotel, forced herself to take a deep breath, then stepped inside. It was much cooler inside with the air conditioning running. She sighed softly, her eyes falling shut as her flushed face cooled. When she opened her eyes, she looked around the spacious, modern and luxuriously decorated lobby. It was filled with comfy arm chairs, couches, fluffy animal fur rugs and glass end tables. In the center of the room hung a huge crystal chandelier. Wow. This place was definitely fancy, and she could only imagine the price for a night. Suddenly, she wondered what the hell she was even doing there at all. She only worked minimum wage. Courtney and her split the rent money. There was no way she could afford a night here. She was about to turn around and walk out when a husky voice drew her attention.

“Can I help you, sweetie?”

Looking over at the desk to her left, she saw a tall, black haired and leggy, mocha skinned woman, who had a striking resemblance to Megan Fox. She was eying her curiously with piercing blue eyes, hidden beneath dark lashes, dressed in a very short, skimpy, low-cut red dress. The dress itself barely fell below her crotch, and her large bosoms strained tightly against the bodice, as if they were about to pop out at any moment. God she hoped not. Amy wasn't that kind of girl.

“Um...” Amy bit down nervously on her bottom lip. “I was...I mean I just...” She pushed a huge lump down in her throat. “This place is probably too expensive for me. I was just curious to what it was. I heard about it around town. Sorry, I'll go.” She turned to walk away, but the woman's commanding voice stopped her short.

“Don't go,” she ordered. “Stay.”

Slowly turning around to face her, Amy's brows stitched inquisitively, her gaze darting around the lobby. “Why? I told you, it seems way too expensive. I could never afford a night here or anything.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.  
The dark haired Megan Fox sighed deeply, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “How do you know if you don't ask?”

“Well how much is it? For one night?”

“The first night is free,” she told her. “After that...it depends on your master or mistress, if they want to charge you or not.”

Amy swallowed hard, blinking rapidly in astonishment, her vaginal walls involuntarily clenching at the word “master,” moisture beginning to accumulate in her panties. “Master? Is this...a slave hotel? I thought it was a fetish hotel?”

“It's both,” the Megan Fox replied smoothly. “We just prefer to keep the human trafficking away from the general public. If you walk in here, and obtain our services, you must sign a confidentially agreement. You will be bound to this agreement to keep our secret. And if you go against it...” She slowly looked her over like a predator would its prey, her gaze darkening in vexation, causing Amy to shiver. “One of our more sadistic masters will come and find you, and deal with you themselves.”

Amy froze. Once again, her walls clenched, tighter than before, the wetness and aching of her pussy growing considerably. She scowled, biting down on her bottom lip, trying to keep the whimper from rising up in her throat. “Oh-oh-oh...kay. So um...” Lifting her hand to her head, she nervously tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then tugged on the strap of her purse. “What now?”

A smile crept across Megan's cherry red lips, her features relaxing and warmth returning to her eyes. Grabbing a clipboard from the desk, she placed it on top of the counter, along with a pen, turning it to face her. “Fill out these forms and we'll get you settled in.”

Taking a shaky step forward, she looked down at the forms, her heart drumming when she saw the fetish choices, her gaze fixing on one in particular. While the option to check all that apply was there, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen, if she checked the box next to her fetish. She took a breath and looked up at the woman. “I...I don't know if I'm staying...or not. I mean, I didn't really bring any clothes or an overnight bag or anything.”

An amused smile crossed the woman's face. “You won't need them. In fact, we prefer you without your clothes, once you step out of the lobby and are taken up to your room.”

Yeah, she'd just bet she did.

“Feel free to take the forms home with you. You can bring them back when you feel more comfortable. Or if you prefer, you can stay and watch.”

“Watch?” Amy snickered. “Watch what? Other people?”

“Yes,” she replied. “It's free to watch other couples engage, if they are open to observers.”

“Okay.” She said with a firm nod. Alright, watching...she could handle that. At least for now.

“Would you like to watch tonight?”

Amy bit down on her bottom lip, turning her head to take another look around the quiet, and half-empty lobby. “Can I just hang around here and think about it?”

Ms. Megan Fox sighed impatiently, clearly annoyed by all the questions she was asking her, but gently nodded her head. “Of course you can.” She gestured to the clipboard. “Take it with you and have a seat. See if you change your mind. Also, don't be afraid to ask if a couple would like an observer. They might surprise you and accept.”

She nodded her head in understanding, taking the clipboard and the pen. “Got it. What's your name?”

“Cassandra,” she replied. “And you are?”

“Amy Geh—just Amy.”

“Amy,” Cassandra said with a nod of regard. “Nice to meet you.”

Amy feigned a friendly smile. “Yeah, you too. I'll just...” She pointed over her shoulder, “be over here.” Cassandra nodded.

Turning away from the desk, Amy sighed deeply, walking over to one of the empty couches and flopping down on top of it. What had she gotten herself into? Well, nothing yet...but damn it, the aching in her pussy was hard to ignore. Turning her head, she looked around the lobby at the other customers or clients rather. A couple attractive younger men, who looked to have walked right off of the college campus, and a couple older women, who looked to be housewives. Not as attractive though as the ones on TV. She found comfort in the fact that these people looked normal. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Exhaling sharply, she bent her knee and set the clipboard against it, picking up the pen and starting to fill out the forms, seeing as how she had nothing else to do. She hesitated on the fetishes question, however, but finally, after a minute of debate, checked her secret fetish and put an asterisk next to it. Her pussy clenched and her heart pounded for a fleeting moment, before she moved on to the next set of questions. There was no hesitation on her part to check the box marked on her preference for a sex partner. She checked “master.” While she continued filling out the forms, the two housewives were each taken up to their rooms. They were escorted off by two buff, shirtless, younger looking and attractive men, who looked to have stepped off the stage of a Chippendales show, no surprise. They were probably Cougars, who wanted to dominate the men into submission. They looked hardly submissive to her though.

She was almost done filling out the forms, when one of the younger men was taken up by a very tall and busty woman, who had flaming red hair and wore a patent leather catsuit. There was no mistaking what they were going to be getting up to. From the whip she carried at her side, that much was clear. If she hadn't been working on the forms, she might of actually asked if she could watch them. It would probably of been amusing, but her chance left when they did, so she shrugged it off and went back to the form.

Aside from her and the other young man, no one else was left in the lobby. She was just skimming over the confidentially agreement, when _he_ stepped off of the elevator and into the lobby. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart pounding like a drum, her walls clenching involuntarily, and the things in her hand falling to the couch. Just the image of him could of given her an orgasm right there and then. Tall, toned, striking, beautiful long, curly, dark-hair, deep penetrating brown eyes, and a young handsome face. He walked with an almost predatory swagger as if he were in charge, a cane in his hand, though he didn't appear to need it. It just seemed like an accessory to his ensemble. His ensemble. Even that was enough to take her breath away. It was the long suede trench coat, the white half-unbuttoned shirt open to reveal his dark chest hair, his black slacks held up by a brown belt and on his feet, he wore black leather boots. How could one man possibly put together an outfit so sexually inviting, and work it hard like no other? And it was because of all of this, she knew he was a dominant man, a master, who would probably make her whine, whimper, beg, squirm and climax like no one had ever made her before.

His gaze shifted in her direction, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and she swallowed hard, her walls clenching tighter, biting hard on her bottom lip as a whimper rose up in her throat, fighting the urge to come right there and then. Quickly pulling her gaze away, she brought her eyes back to the form in front of her, picking up the clipboard with a shaky hand and righting it on her leg. Her hand continued to shake as she grabbed the pen.

> _Stop it Amy._
> 
> _He's just a man...a very hot fucking man, but still...just a man._
> 
> _Just don't look at him._

He wouldn't know she was aroused if she didn't look at him. Right?

“Good evening, Master Hyde,” Cassandra greeted him.

Master _Hyde_? As in Mr. Hyde from _The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_? Amy's brows stitched inquisitively, her gaze wandering towards him, but quickly pulled it away again. It was probably just a creepy coincidence that they shared the same last name. Or maybe that was his handle, a fake name he went by instead of his real surname. Like a porn star. Yeah, that was probably it. How many “Hyde”s were there in the world?

“Good evening, my lovely Cass,” he replied, his deep, seductive English voice suddenly causing Amy's eyes to grow wide. Her walls clenched tighter as she grabbed for the pillow beside her, burying her face in it to keep from being heard and whimpering.

> _Fuck, even his voice is dripping of sex._
> 
> _Okay, remain calm._

Pulling her face out of the pillow, she hastily straightened her hair, running his palms down the sides of it and shifting against the couch cushions. She took a couple deep breaths, attempting to calm her suddenly excited heart and looking down at the clipboard. Okay, forms...look at the forms. Resisting the urge to glance back at them, since she could no longer hear what they were talking about, she held the pen tightly and signed the agreement. When she was done, she stared down at her own signature, clicking the pen up and down, pretending to be preoccupied. It wasn't until she noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye, that she gasped, stealing a quick glance just in time to see him, the sexy master, heading towards her. She swallowed hard. Suddenly, the blood rushing through her ears was all she could hear, the frantic pounding of her own heart blocking out any other noise. Her chest heaved up and down rapidly, as she opened her mouth to utter a sentence. “Di-di-did you need som-something...sir?”

Master Hyde grinned down at her. “Yes...” He replied in a breathy whisper, so seductive and arousing, she shut her eyes and shuddered, more of her juices soaking into her panties. He lifted his cane, pressing it lightly against the bottom of her chin, until she was looking up at him. “I need you to take a deep breath.”

A deep breath? With him standing there? Looking as hot as fuck? Easier said than done. She swallowed hard and did as he told her to, taking in a deep breath through her nose. Her panties only got wetter as he closely watched not her face, but the movement of her chest. He watched it expand as if observing a specimen under glass.

“Now let it out, slowly...”

She obeyed and slowly let it out.

“Take another one,” he commanded.

Holding back the urge to say “yes master,” she took another deep breath then slowly let it out, her heart rate beginning to slow down, though not completely. It was still rapid.

“Excellent. Now doesn't that feel better?”

“A...a little bit, yeah.”

He pulled his cane away from her chin, and she relaxed a little more. Lowering himself down into the arm chair adjacent to her, he gazed at her with quiet interest. “Hello little Amy,” he greeted her with a smug smirk.

She blinked in astonishment. “How do you know my name?”

“Cassandra told me. She also told me you're not so sure about Fetish Tower.”

“Well I-I...don't know.”

He held her gaze for a few long seconds, staring hard at her, as if she'd just done something wrong. Her heart began to anxiously pound again. She gasped loudly as he pushed himself forward and dropped to his knees in front of her. Before she had a chance to fight for it, he snatched the clipboard out of her lap and slowly scanned it over. His closeness made her tremble, making her push herself up to a seated position, pulling her knees up to her chest, and backing herself into the cushions.

“Hey, I thought that was confiden--!”

“Silence!” He exclaimed, shooting a glare at her and lifting his finger, wagging it in her direction. “Nothing is confidential from the Masters in this building.”

She remained silent, allowing him to look over the forms, shivering, her eyes growing wide when she remembered the asterisk she'd put next to her fetish. She desperately reached out for the clipboard, but he quickly pulled it away from her and shot her a glare, pointing his finger at her again.

“Don't do that again.” He sneered.

Amy gulped. “L-look, I didn't come here be-because I wanted to spend a night here. I was just curious. I her-heard about this place, and I-I thought I'd walk in, just to see what it looked like, and find out what happened—happens here.”

Master Hyde's gaze darted from the clipboard to her, a ghost of a smile crossing his face, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. He turned the clipboard towards her, flipping up the first form, pointing to her signature with one black fingerless gloved hand. “You already signed your name to the dotted line, my little Amy.” He pointed that finger back at her. “I'm afraid that makes you mine now.”

She gasped, her lips trembling along with her body. The sound of his nickname for her only succeeding to make her wetter. “Y-y-yours? I'm not yours!”

“Oh yes you are!” He shouted, his voice booming throughout the lobby. The young man was already watching the two of them curiously, so it didn't do much to phase him. “You've got me for the evening, and possibly much longer. One of my regular slaves just ended her contract, so that means there's room for another, and I want you.”

Her eyes fell shut, another shiver dancing down her spine, her juices seeping through her panties at his last words. Pushing another lump down in her throat, her chest expanded to take in a shaky breath. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was watching it, much as he had been earlier. She could feel his gaze on her. Her heart thumped rapidly in her chest. “Don't I get a say in this?” She breathed, opening her eyes once again and staring incredulously at him.

“You're a slave now, my dear. You don't have a say in anything...except your first free evening, but since you've chosen...” He looked back down at the clipboard, chuckling deeply in amusement, his lips curling into a grin, “medical as your prime choice fetish,” his gaze shifted back to her as she blinked in horror, her walls clenching tightly, “we'll start there.”

Sinking further into the cushions, she covered her suddenly red face with her hands. She wanted to die, right now. She shook her head back and forth. “I don't want that...”

“Yes you do,” he murmured in that seductively silky voice. “Is your little heart pounding?”

She bit down on her bottom lip, a whimper rising up in her throat, but she still shook her head. It was a lie of course, because she couldn't get it to _stop_ pounding. Not since he sat down. She gasped, lifting her head as he pushed himself up onto the couch, sitting beside her. Before she could stop him, he pressed two of his fingers against her neck, as if checking her heart rate. The beats pounded hard against his fingers. Her eyes fell shut, already loving the feel of his firm fingers against her skin, and she purred like a kitten.

He sucked in a breath and moaned softly in pleasure. “Pounding like a drum. You little liar.” There was a pause then she heard him shout. “Mistress Cass! I claim Amy Gellar!”

Amy's eyes widened in horror, her jaw falling open in astonishment, her heart pumping harder and harder. “What! N-n-n-n-no!”

“Of course, Master Hyde, she's all yours,” Cassandra replied with a smile. “I'll file the paperwork right away.”

“Thank you, my dear!” Hyde looked back at Amy, lust filling his dark eyes as he leaned in.

She breathed heavily, her eyes falling shut, her body shuddering as she felt his fingers fall away from her pulse, and his lips against her neck instead. “Oh holy crap...” She moaned. Biting down on her bottom lip, she shook her head slowly. “Stop it...stop it please...”

But Hyde refused to stop. Instead, Hyde grabbed her neck, keeping her head in place and closed his mouth against her pulse point. She whimpered and moaned softly, trying as she might to turn her head away, but it was no use. He had too firm a grip on it, and damn was that grip powerfully strong. She wouldn't be surprised if his dick was just the same, or better. Her heart continued it's hammering in her chest, and she knew by the grin that curled against the skin of her neck, that he could still feel it too. “We're going to have to do something to keep that heart of yours racing,” he murmured against her ear, the feel of his warm breath sending shock waves of pleasure straight down to her core.

“N-No. I d-don't want it to keep racing...I want it to slow down.”

“You're mine now, my little Amy! And if I want it to keep racing, then it will bloody fucking keep racing!” He shouted, causing both the guy and the few people at the reception desk to look over at them curiously.

Her eyes narrowed irritably as she saw Cassandra snicker. Did she think this was funny? Amy winced as his hand tightened around her throat, putting pressure on her windpipe, literally stealing her breath. Her eyes widened as she struggled to breathe, her hand grabbing instinctively at his own. “Pl-ea-se...”

“Come to my exam room, and Dr. Hyde will give you your routine physical.” Before she could debate with him – not like she could with his hand around her throat – he dragged her up to her feet, throwing her around like a rag doll as she struggled in his grip.

When he finally let go of her throat, Amy toppled over onto the couch, grabbing her neck and coughing, her heart pounding frantically, as she sucked in a few good breaths of air and gaped up at him. “I...don't want to...go to...your exam room.”

Master Hyde tipped his head to one side, leaning in and looking closely at her face. “Oh, you won't, ah? Cass!” He snapped his fingers towards the reception desk.

The woman looked up from the reception desk. “Yes, Master Hyde?”

“Bring the gurney!” He exclaimed. “We're going to have a struggle!”

“What!” Amy's eyes widened in horror, quickly jumping up to her feet and shaking her head. “No, no, no, no, no! No struggle! We're not! No, I'll be good!” She shouted frantically.

Master Hyde pressed his cane firmly against her chest, causing her to wince, then tapped it against her shoulder. “Kneel before me!” He commanded. Amy did as she was told, kneeling in front of him and looking up at him fearfully. “Head down.” She swallowed hard but bowed her head to him. “Yes...” He murmured in a breathy seductive tone, that made her wetter than she already was.

Damn that voice.

“Yes, that's a good girl. Now stay that way!”

Instead of speaking, she just did as he told her to and stayed as she was, until he said otherwise. She heard the rattling of a cart, causing her to look up, her eyes widening all over again when she saw the gurney that Cassandra was wheeling over, and there looked to be leather straps attached to it. Quickly, she began to rise to her feet. “No!”

With a furious growl that sounded more like a wild beast than human, Master Hyde grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her head back, pain stinging through her scalp as he did so. She frantically reached up to grab at his hand. “I told you to stay that way!” He growled. His cane connected sharply with the back of her ass, causing her to scream in pain and nearly falling to her knees as a result of the impact. “Naughty girl! You should learn to respect your master! We're going to have to do something about that disobedience! Bloody fucking stat!”

Cassandra brought the gurney before she and Master Hyde. Letting go of her hair, he grabbed Amy's throat, shoving her down onto it, her head instantly hitting the pillow. While she began to struggle, Master Hyde's hand remained on her throat, holding her down as Cassandra buckled her legs to the gurney, pulling the leather strap tightly around them. Amy opened her mouth, trying desperately to speak, but only a strangled cry came out. She wriggled her hips desperately as Cassandra attempted to buckle them to the gurney as well.

“Stop struggling, my little one!” Master Hyde exclaimed. “You're only going to hurt yourself even more if you do. You're not getting away from me. Not now. You're mine!”

Amy winced painfully as the second buckle was pulled tightly around her hips. It was clear Cassandra was a Mistress, just by the way she handled her. Finally, the third strap was pulled even more tightly over her breasts, but not by Cassandra, by Master Hyde himself. Now that she could breathe, she coughed and howled in pain as he strapped her down. “Please! Please don't! I don't want this...I'll be good! I'll--” Her words were cut off, her sentence muffled by a thick piece of fabric quickly slipping into her mouth. Looking up, she glared at Cassandra as she tied it tight around her head. Hyde grinned down at her when the gag slipped into her mouth. It was clear he was enjoying this far too much.

“The patient is ready for you, Dr. Hyde,” Cassandra said with a coy smile.

“Thank you, my dearest,” he replied, leaning in and kissing her cheek, looking down at Amy with a wicked grin. “I'll take this problem child off your hands for the evening.”

“That would be most appreciated. I hope you have fun with her.” Turning on her heels, Cassandra sauntered back towards the reception desk.

“Oh don't worry...I will.” Master Hyde looked down at a wide-eyed Amy, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Amy attempted to struggle against her straps, but it was no use. She was buckled in far too tight, and any struggles just caused her pain. “Comfy, my hostile little patient?”

Amy tried to call him an “asshole” but her word was muffled, muffled but Master Hyde's next action told her that he had in fact made out what it was. Pain throbbed through her cheek as his hand connected with it in a furious growl, throwing her head to one side, tears burning in her eyes.

“Now that's not very nice.” Dropping the clipboard with her paperwork, and his cane on top of her stomach, he came to the head of the gurney and began pushing her out of the lobby, in the direction of the elevators. “You're going to have to learn to watch your mouth around me, my darling. I don't like hostile little slaves, but they are fun to torture and torment. You'd better start being nicer to me, or you won't even get your physical. I'll go straight to the torture.”

She looked up at him hovering over her, and shook her head back and forth furiously. “Am—saw-rree.”

His brows drew together inquisitively. “Sorry, what was that? Was that an apology I just heard?”

She nodded her head slowly, but didn't attempt to say anything else.

“Apologies aren't going to get you anywhere. I've got you now. You can't escape me, no matter how hard you try. From here on out, it's only going to get worse.”

Amy tried to scream, but with the gag in her mouth, it was only muffled. Master Hyde stopped the gurney in front of the elevator, just as the light above the doors lit up. The doors rolled open, and a few people appeared in the lift.

Great. Now she was going to be mortified in front of a group of onlookers.

It still didn't stop her from screaming for help, and wiggling what little parts of her body she could, as ridiculous and hopeless as it seemed.

The group stared at her, a couple of them laughing as they stepped off of the elevator.

“She's such a pretty picture, isn't she?” Master Hyde implied. “She was a very, very naughty girl. Don't mind her screams. She's just afraid to face the mad doctor that awaits her. Aren't you, my dear?” He looked down at her, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers again.

Amy whimpered, shutting her eyes. As frightened as she was of what he was going to do to her, she couldn't help it that some part of her, deep down inside, and in her core, was getting aroused by it, and by his touch. The wetness in her panties was proof of that.

“Good luck with that,” one dark haired, older looking man said with a wink at Hyde.

“Thank you,” Hyde retorted.

“Lucky girl,” another woman added.

“She is, very lucky, darling,” Hyde responded with a grin.

Master Hyde pushed Amy into the elevator, her head facing the doors and her feet facing the back wall. He stepped away from her to press a button on the wall panel. She turned her head to see what button he'd pressed, even though she had no idea what any of the floors contained.

Fourth floor.

Hyde leaned back against the wall, his dark lustful gaze fixated on her and nothing else, not like there was anything else for him to focus on. “I'm awfully glad you chose the med fetish to start with. Now that you're mine, you're going to need your routine slave physical before I take you back to my mansion.”

Her eyes widened in horror. Slave physical? Take her back to his mansion? Oh shit. Just when she thought her panties couldn't get any wetter, they did. She was sure she'd ruined them by now. She shook her head stiffly back and forth.

“Yes...” He said in a sexy, breathy seductive whisper that had her shuddering. “We've got to make sure everything in that hot little body is functioning properly.”

She whimpered. Just the thought of him examining every inch of her body was turning her on. She shut her eyes and shook her head back and forth vigorously.

Hyde laughed in amusement. “My, my, my...you really do have quite a fear of the doctor, don't you my little Amy? And yet you won't admit that it also makes you wet, least not vocally. On paper, however...that's another story entirely.”

If she could give him the finger at the moment, she would. Instead she just glared at him and narrowed her eyes irritably.

“And with that pissy look, I rest my case.” The elevator reached the fourth floor and the doors rolled open. “Exam time!” Hyde declared in a singsong voice.

 


	2. Take My Breath Away

          Amy shut her eyes and moaned, attempting to arch her hips off the gurney, attempting to _get off_ the gurney, but all it succeeded in doing was cause her unnecessary pain. She winced, groaned and turned her head away from him as Hyde stepped towards her, grabbing the head of the gurney and pulling her backwards out of the lift. She looked up at Hyde, his wicked grin causing her to tremble. He turned and pushed her forward down the broad and brightly lit corridor. She attempted to plead with him, not only with her eyes, but with her mouth. Unfortunately with the gag in her mouth, her “please” was only a muffled noise. He wasn't even looking at her, so it wasn't going to do any use to plead with her eyes. Giving up, she shut her eyes tightly and turned her head to the side.

The gurney rattled as it rolled down the corridor. “Are you frightened, my little one?” He asked softly.

Instead of answering him, she just laid there, pretending she hadn't heard him, her eyes still shut as she began to grind her teeth against the gag.

“I'll take that as a yes. Don't fret, my dear. It's only a physical. We're going to examine that tight little body of yours from head-to-toe, the inside and the outside.”

Her eyes widened in horror. The inside? Oh fuck! Was he going to cut her open? She wriggled against the restraints, wincing and groaning painfully as they dug into her body, screaming against the gag. She shook her head vigorously back and forth.

“Oh calm down! I'm not going to cut you open. Not if you're a good girl.”

Amy suddenly stopped wriggling and relaxed, breathing heavily, her heart pounding anxiously.

“I was referring more along the lines of exploring the insides of your vagina.”

Once more, her eyes widened in horror then fell shut, a whimper rising up in her throat at the thought of him getting deep inside her vagina with his long fingers, or what she could imagine, his very big and equally as long cock.

“That making you wet, is it? Good.” He retorted. “Your breaths are so quick. I bet that little heart is just pounding away in there, isn't it?”

Instead of replying to him, she remained quiet, her teeth clamping harder on the gag in her mouth.

“Once again, I'll take your silence as a yes.” He laughed wickedly.

Amy felt the gurney come to a sudden stop then heard a knock on a door, but because she was too anxious, too afraid of seeing what awaited her next, she kept her eyes shut and waited without making another sound. Other than the sound of her rapid breathing and her pounding heart echoing in her ears, she could hear nothing else. She heard the sound of a door opening then Hyde's voice.

“Thank you, gentlemen.”

Gentlemen? Was someone else helping him with this exam? Oh god, she hoped not. Not only to save her the humiliation, but because a very large part of her wanted this dark, menacing but equally gorgeous man all to herself. She felt the gurney being pulled back, then turning ninety degrees before she was pushed headfirst into what she assumed was another room. She wanted to open her eyes, but she was afraid of what she might see, so she relied only on her hearing. Hyde's heavy and somewhat aroused breathing. The small squeak of the gurney's wheels, and then the slamming, and click of a door back into its hinges, which caused her to jump in fright. The sound seemed to echo through the room. The gurney suddenly came to a stop, rattling slightly as a foot connected with its wheels, as if locking the breaks.

“You can open your eyes now, my little Amy,” Hyde cooed, a shudder going through her body as she felt his soft warm palm brush over her left cheek, in an almost loving caress. “There's nothing to fear.”

She turned her head towards his hand, moaning softly, loving the feeling of it against her skin, but did not open her eyes.

“You've been a good girl the whole way. I suppose I can take this off,” he said.

Suddenly, the gag was unfastened from her head and came out of her mouth, allowing her to let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. “Where am I?” She murmured.

“Why don't you stop being afraid, open your eyes and find out for yourself.”

“I...I don't know if I want to.”

“You want me to force them open myself?” He sneered.

“N-No!” She exclaimed, her eyes snapping open almost immediately, only to see him hovering over her, his long hair falling down, framing his handsome face as he stared down at her with a bright smile.

“Ah, there's those beautiful brown eyes, beautiful and scared little brown eyes, but nevertheless...I've missed them.”

She mewled as his hand continued to stroke her cheek. Slowly, she turned her head away from his hand and finally took a long look around the large room. The walls were white, the floors were Grey linoleum. It looked like a trauma center, with a marble counter top lining the left adjacent wall, all sorts of medical equipment and emergency room machines scattered around. Among the equipment, there was an ultrasound machine, oxygen tanks, a crash cart with a defibrillator unit, stainless steel trays with various instruments on them, and a storage cart. There was also a treadmill in the far corner of the room, another heart monitor stationed next to it, a mirror on the right adjacent wall, and just behind Hyde, she could see what appeared to be a couple machines, a heart monitor and nitrous oxide apparatus. There was also an IV rod and a couple more oxygen tanks beside the apparatus.

She swallowed hard, her loins clenching involuntarily as she considered what was about to happen to her, and what he was going to do with all of this stuff. “Oh god...”

“Do you like my exam room, my darling little Amy?”

Slowly, she shook her head against the gurney. “N-No...I don't...like hospitals at all.”

Hyde stepped out from behind her and snatched up the clipboard with her forms, a pensive expression crossing his face. Turning the board to face her, he pointed to the mark and asterisk she'd made next to “medical fetish,” tapping it with his index finger. “Isn't that your number one fetish? You did put a little asterisk next to the word 'medical,' along with checking the box itself. Now if that doesn't scream that you're hot for playing doctor, I don't know what does.” A wicked laugh escaped him. “The evidence doesn't lie, my little Amy.”

“B-But...can't we start with something else first? Another fet-fetish for tonight? I mean, it's my choice, right?”

“Actually, now that you've signed your life and your freedom away, it's _my_ choice. I'm your master now, I decide what's best for you, and where we will start, and I chose this. Besides, in my home, I prefer to give all of my slaves a routine physical, from head to toe, inside and out, to make sure that you're all nice and healthy.”

She turned her head away from him, biting her lip and clenching her folds. “Oh fuck...” She moaned. “But I am healthy.”

“I want to be sure,” he replied, a tremble shaking her core as his fingers brushed her cheek again. Her breath caught in her throat as he pressed two fingers against her neck, feeling her heart rate. A huge grin spread across his face. “Bloody hell, it's pounding...hammering. That little heart must sure be getting a workout in that beautiful chest.”

Amy whimpered, trying as she might to squirm against the straps holding her down. “I need to use the bathroom,” she said, in a desperate attempt to get him to let her go.

Hyde stared at her for a few long seconds, his eyes narrowing as if contemplating whether or not to believe her. A scoff suddenly escaped him. “You expect me to believe that?”

“I really do, please let me go.”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you have to go to the bathroom,” he insisted.

Slowly turning her gaze to meet his, she stared at the spot in-between his dark brows and repeated herself. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Hyde slowly nodded his head. “Alright, but if you go, I'm going with you. Right outside the stall, as I listen to you urinate.”

A chill danced down her spine. Could she make herself pee if she really didn't have to go? And how would she make a break for it if he was right outside her stall? She could crawl under the other stalls to the door, but she doubted she would be able to get past him. He would surely block her exit on the way to the door, probably grab her by the hair then drag her out and back here, kicking and screaming. “Why do you want to hear me pee?”

“So I can determine whether or not you're lying to me.”

Busted. “Alright, fine, I don't have to go to the bathroom.”

An amused smile appeared on his face as he pointed a firm finger in her direction. “That's what I thought. You see...you can't run from me, my darling. You can't even hide. I will always find you, and since you're mine, from now on, wherever you go... _I_ go. Unless its outside of this hotel, but rest assured that if you don't show up to one of our sessions, or you aren't where I instruct you to be, I _will_ come and find you and it won't be pretty.”

Amy gulped, gently nodding her head, though for what reason, she didn't know. It was as if he had a magnetism that forced her body to comply against her will. “Y-Yes master.” She blinked in astonishment. Did those words come from her?

_Damn this man! Damn his good looks! Damn his smolder! Damn his dark penetrating eyes! Damn him to hell!_

Hyde grinned. “There. You see?” He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “That's a good girl. Now we're starting to see reason, and you're starting to speak my language.”

She feigned a small smile, gently nodding her head.

_Stop it Amy! This man is insane! Don't let him control you._

“Now, are you ready for your full physical, my little one?”

She swallowed hard. “I-I don't know. Can you...” She looked down at herself with a deep scowl. “I can't move.”

“I will undo your straps, but only if you promise me that you will not run.”

Gently and slowly, she nodded her head. “I promise.”

“I will be watching you...very closely, so don't even think about making a break for it.”

Shit.

Instead of nodding her head in regard, she watched him as he grabbed his cane from on top of her and turned away. Crossing to the back counter, he set her forms down along with the cane then returned to her side. Slowly, he started to undo her straps. First, he started at her breasts, fixing her with those dark and watchful eyes as he undid the strap.

She could feel herself relax when the pain from the binding became but a dull ache. “Thank you...” She breathed. “That one hurt the most.”

“Well it'll hurt even more the _second_ time round if you try and escape!” He snapped.

“I...I'm sorry,” was all she could say in response. “I was scared. I didn't expect you to--”

“Silence!” He shouted, his voice booming through the room. She quickly fell silent and gently nodded her head in regard to his command. Just as slowly as he had undone the one across her breasts, he undid the one across her hips. When he came to the last strap, his gaze darted to her face. “Remember what I said...” Stiffly, she gave him one more nod of her head until finally, the last strap was off of her legs and her body was now free.

Amy sighed deeply, her body relaxing against the gurney. Her eyes fell shut as she lifted her arm, running her hand over her face. Even though her eyes weren't open, she could feel Hyde's gaze upon her, watching every single movement she made. Her arm fell heavily back at her side, her body far too sore to move it anymore. She tried to lift each one of her legs, but they felt numb, as if her circulation had been cut off. Her hips and chest felt that way too. As much as she wanted to, she realized she didn't have the strength in any of her muscles to sit up, let alone jump off the gurney and run straight for the door. At the very least, she would need several minutes to get the feeling back into them.

“So what now?” She asked softly.

“Now, my dear, you're going to strip down to your panties and we will start your full physical, before we move onto the stress test, to test your little heart.”

Opening her eyes, she scowled deeply at him, her brows drawing together inquisitively. “Stress test? But I really don't think I need--”

“Silence!” He pointed a firm finger down at her, wiggling it as if he were a parent chiding their daughter for doing something wrong. “I'll decide what you need. I'm your Master now, and you're mine.”

Just hearing him utter those last words caused her sex to clench and tingle in response. She pushed a huge lump down in her throat. Gently and slowly, she nodded her head. “Oh-oh-okay...”

“Now sit up and strip,” he commanded.

She swallowed hard. “I-I need a couple minutes, to get the feeling back in my body...if that's okay.”

Hyde nodded. “I will allow you five minutes. Nothing more. After that, I will strip you down myself.”

Oh sweet Jesus! She was hoping he would do it himself, just to feel his hands all over her. With another hard swallow, she gave him another gentle nod.

Turning away from her, he stepped towards the back counter. Shrugging off his trench coat, he grabbed the white lab coat hanging near the counter on a coat rack, slipping into it. Her heart started to beat a little faster at the sight of him in that coat. “It'll give me some time to gather my equipment.” She watched him as he opened up a black leather doctor bag on the counter, fishing out a black Sprague stethoscope and draping it over his shoulders. Grabbing his cane, he turned around and leaned his hip against the counter, twirling the cane smoothly, end over end, and eying her curiously from across the room.

She shifted against the gurney under his gaze, a ghost of a smile crossing her face when she saw how smooth he was with the cane. Staring up at the ceiling light, she winced, blinking a few times and sighing deeply. She wanted to ask him why he was just standing there staring at her, instead of gathering his equipment as he said he was going to, but decided it would probably be better if she just keep her mouth shut. He might shout at her again.

But damn it! She had to say something. The silence was killing her.

“So, um...how long have you been a...master?”

“A few years. Three at most.” He arched a brow at her, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. “How long have _you_ been a sub?”

“Not counting tonight? Ne-never, but I wasn't exactly a dominatrix or anything before. I've always been more of a sub though...I guess.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, wincing at the pain that throbbed through her upper body.

“No surprise there. You look like a sub. So this is your first experience with a master?”

She nodded, but said nothing.

“And how long have you been into the medical fetish?” He inquired.

“I...I don't know. I guess...since I was like really little, around twelve or thirteen. I haven't really kept track. It's been a long time.” Her cheeks flushed in mortification. Had she really just disclosed that to him? She hated herself already.

A grin curled his lips. “Since you were a pre-teen, eh? Well isn't that interesting. Trying to hide it from mummy and daddy?”

“Sort of, I guess.”

“Isn't that always the way of it?”

“Y-Yeah...cause it was s...sexual.”

Hyde stopped twirling his cane and ran it along the inside of his palm, sliding it up and down, as if he were unsheathing a sword. “Are you ready yet? Your time is about up.”

Her sex clenched involuntarily as she gazed down the length of her body, debating whether or not to ask him for help in stripping down, debating whether or not the feeling had returned to her legs and the rest of her body. “Um...” She bit her bottom lip. Slowly, she pushed herself up to her elbows, then her hands, tilting her head, stretching her neck from side to side. “Maybe.” Reaching forward, she pulled each one of her boots off.

He twirled his cane once more as he crossed towards her, collecting her boots and walking across the room to set them on the floor beside the counter. Tossing his head back, his long hair falling out of his face, he fixed her with those smoldering brown eyes of his, successfully causing her sex to ache. “Keep going.” She swung her legs over the side of the gurney, unzipping her hoodie and slipping it off, handing it over to him. He came over to fetch it from her and hung it on the coat rack. “Blouse will be next, little one.”

She flushed at the nickname he gave her. “You can give me a physical with my clothes on, can't you?”

“Take off your blouse!” He shouted, pointing his cane at her chest and poking her with it. “Or I'll rip it off you myself!”

_Oh please God, let him rip it off._

She jumped in fright, wincing at the pain of his cane. “Y-Yes, master.” Stiffly nodding her head, her shaking hands found the bottom of her blouse, tugging it up over her head, revealing her hot pink bra beneath. A shiver danced down her spine, her heart thundering in her chest as she slowly rid herself of the undergarment.

 His dark gaze wandered over her small sun-kissed chest, watching its rise and fall with each breath that entered and left her body, admiring her supple breasts. She could hear his breaths quicken, almost with excitement, see the mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. They locked eyes for a moment, but Amy forced herself to look away, look down at her lap, at anything else but directly into those penetrating eyes. Her heart was pounding frantically, another lump forming in her throat. She knew what was coming next.

“Lovely,” he breathed with an approving nod. “And while we're in this room, that's 'Dr. Hyde' to you, my little Amy.” Gently, she nodded her head, but said nothing. “You've got one more garment to get rid of, my darling.” He took his cane, sliding it between her thighs, poking her right in her sweet spot, her juices already staining the crotch of her jeans. Her eyes fell shut, her head falling back with a loud gasp, squirming involuntarily against the pressure of his cane. “Hmm...is that a stain I see?” His cane slid up and down over her crotch. “A little cum stain on your crotch?”

“F-Fuck...” She moaned. Stiffly, she nodded her head. “Mm-hmm...it is, doctor.”

“Already wet for me, are you? What a good little girl.”

Even though her eyes weren't open, she could hear the grin in his voice. Her sex clenched, her body trembling uncontrollably. She bit down on her bottom lip, moaning softly then opening her eyes to look down at the cane between her legs. “I-I-I can...take them off. Just...g-give me a-a-a minute!”

The cane was pulled back and she quickly found herself relaxing, her fingernails digging into the sheet covering the gurney's padded top. “It won't be too hard to get into that little vagina, now that I know you're well lubricated, by your own cum.”

The sound of his deep English voice dripped of sex, and it only caused her own to drip out even more of her juices. Motherfuck! How could he make an accent sound so fucking sexy and make her wetter at the same time? She gulped, whined then unfastened the button on her jeans and slid down the zipper, hesitant about going any further. Even if she got rid of her pants, she would still have to sit there in her cum soaked panties.

“Keep going!” He shouted. “You're almost there. Slide those jeans down those little legs and let's get started. I have zero patience with nervous little subs, so you'd better follow my commands without hesitation, _starting now_!”

Amy nodded in regard, using each hand for leverage against the gurney as she shoved her jeans down. When they were half-way off, Hyde grabbed the pant legs and yanked them the rest of the way down, faster than she could blink an eye.

“There, that's better,” he remarked with a grin. “Doesn't that feel better? That's all you had to do, lovey.” She shrugged, still avoiding eye contact with him but said nothing. Shifting against the gurney, she looked down at her pink and damp panties, another chill dancing down her spine from the temperature of the room. Rolling her jeans and her blouse up into a ball, Hyde turned to set them on the back counter. He grabbed the black bag and set it on a tray, rolling it over to the side of the gurney.

“So, um...how long is this going to take?” She asked nervously.

“As long as I want it to, and that depends also upon your little body and how it's functioning at the moment. Other than being soaked with arousal from your juices that is.” He laughed wickedly, taking the stethoscope from behind his neck and tossing his head back. Seeing his his long, beautiful dark hair fall back and out of his face, only caused her heart to pound all over again, just before he plugged the instrument into his ears.

She held her hands up in defense as he took the disc of the stethoscope in one hand, ready to place it on her chest. “Wait! Wait!”

Hyde exhaled sharply, rolling his eyes. “What the bloody fuck is it?” Biting down on her bottom lip, her gaze darted towards the door. “Don't even think about it,” he sneered, pressing his hips against her knees, as if to hold her firmly against the gurney and keep her from moving.

“Please...can I please just leave?” She pleaded softly. “I'm-I'm scared.”

“Aw, there's no reason to be scared, little one,” he cooed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “I'm just going to make sure that you're nice and healthy.” Before she had a chance to debate with him, he tucked the ice cold disc of the stethoscope beneath her left breast. She gasped loudly, a chill creeping up her spine, her nipples hardening in response.

“Fuck...” She moaned, squirming involuntarily against the gurney, trying to escape the chilling disc.

“Goddamn it! Sit still!” He shouted.

She froze, her eyes widening in surprise. “S-Sorry, master. I-I mean, Dr. Hyde.”

His eyes lit up with a smile as he took a moment of quiet to listen closely to her chest. Her heart thumped hard against her chest. “Oh my...that little heart is just pounding away in there, isn't it?” His eyes fell shut momentarily, a moan rising up in his throat. “I've never heard anyone's heart beat so loud or so fast before, and it's a beautiful sound.” She dug her fingernails into the side of the gurney again, breathing heavily as she met his dark and lustful gaze, a whimper rising up in her throat. “And those beautiful breaths are coming faster as well. Shall we put you on an oxygen mask? I bet it would look awfully cute on your face.”

She shook her head. “N-No...no mask. I'm fine. I think...” Her eyes fell shut again, refusing to look at him as he moved the disc upward.

“Your tricuspid and mitral valves sound lovely, now let's hear that pulmonic.”

Amy swallowed hard, keeping her gaze fixated on her lap. The less she had to look him directly in the eyes, the better, and the easier it would be for her to breathe. Her eyes fell shut for a moment as she took in a few deep breaths, attempting to calm her heart.

“Mmm, those little lungs...” He moaned softly. “So beautiful.”

“Uh--um, t-thanks...I think.” She could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks. No one had ever told her she had beautiful lungs before, although he probably thought the same about her heart as well. Could it be that this man had the same fetish she did? Well, whatever fetish he had, there was no doubt about it that he was a pro at his job, in addition to making a girl's panties wet with just one look. “S-So, I sound...good?”

Another moan escaped him. “Mm, yes...you sound very, very good. Nice strong heart... _pounding_. What a powerful little lub-dub. Those valves are awfully strong.” He laughed softly but wickedly. “We'll certainly have to put that heart to the test, push it to its limit.”

She shuddered, a chill dancing down her spine. Her head shook slowly from side to side. She didn't want that. What if she had a heart attack? What if she pushed herself too far? Did this guy know CPR? Well, there _was_ a crash cart in the room. But would he even bother to bring her back? If he wanted to continue having fun with her, he would. Considering she hadn't known him long, there was no telling what he would do, much less if he could in fact be trusted to do the right thing in an emergency situation such as that. Honest to God, she wasn't sure how her body would react to a stress test as extreme as his, but being that she hardly bothered to stay physically fit, she had a feeling that it wouldn't end well.

“Yes...” He murmured.

Her walls tightened almost immediately. That breathy whisper...Jesus Christ! Did he realize the effect his voice was having on her? She'll just bet he did, and he was using it to his advantage, probably to boost his own ego. How the hell could he make one word sound so fucking sexy? It seemed that everything out of that mouth had an effect on her. Her eyes came open when she felt him move the stethoscope to the right.

“And now, let's have a listen to your aorta.” He listened for a few long seconds before he went on. “Did you know, my dear, that the aorta...is the largest, strongest and most important of your four lovely valves? It pumps a great volume of blood through that little chest.”

Just the mention of her valve made her heart beat a little faster. “Oh...” It was all she could think of to say.

“Ooh! And there it goes again,” he beamed, leaning in close to her chest, speaking to it as if it were a child. “Pump little one, pump!”

Just when she thought her face couldn't get any redder, it did. Looking up at him out of the corner of her eye, she arched a brow in question. Did he really just talk to her chest? To her heart? As if it were a person? “I think it's pumping enough,” she said softly.

“Oh no, it can never pump too much.” He grabbed her jaw tightly in his hand, causing her to wince as he forced her to look up at him. “And don't you _ever_ correct me again. If I want it to pump faster, it will. I'm in charge of your heart and your body now. From this point forward, your life is in my hands.”

Her eyes widened in horror, swallowing hard and audibly. “My...sex life, you mean, right? And I-I'm sorry. I will try not to correct you again.”

After letting go of her chin, he pulled the disc of his stethoscope away from her chest and heaved a deep sigh, fixing her with that dark smoldering gaze. Damn him to hell. “Your sex life _and_ your well being. I don't think you understand, my little one. Your entire physical body is _mine_ now. Every inch of it.”

Pushing yet another lump down in her throat, she watched nervously as he took the cool disc of his stethoscope and pressed it against her backside. She gasped softly, another chill dancing down her spine at the feel of the stethoscope and his free hand upon her shoulder, holding her steady. Or keeping her from escaping, one or the other. She wasn't sure. “Fuck...”

“Later, darling.” He chuckled softly. “Your heart sounds strong. Very, very strong and beautiful. Now be a good girl and take a deep breath for Dr. Hyde.”

She did as he told her to and took a deep breath, in through her nose, then slowly let it out through her mouth.

“Yes...that's a good girl.” He moved his stethoscope down. “Again. Deep breath, use those beautiful lungs.” And once more, she used her lungs, allowing her breath to fill them up like a balloon. “Good.”

She felt him move the disc of his stethoscope to the opposite side of her back, and before he could order her to, she took another breath, only deeper this time. As tempted as she was to try and make conversation with him, she had a feeling he wouldn't appreciate her interrupting him when he was...working, and enjoying himself doing it. While she wasn't looking directly at him, she could still see him grinning at her out of the corner of her eye.

He sighed softly. “Beautiful...clear and beautiful. Just the way a perfectly healthy set of lungs should be.”

Amy gently nodded her head, feigning a small smile. “Good. That's good I guess.” She felt him move his stethoscope once more, pressing it against her upper back.

“One more time, my little one. Big breath.”

Sucking in a huge breath of air, she took that last deep breath.

“Hold it there,” he instructed.

She held her breath, assuming it was only going to be for a few seconds, but after ten seconds, she was still holding it in, waiting for him to tell her she could exhale.

“Keep holding it.” He insisted, mischief dancing in his dark eyes.

Her eyes widened in astonishment. Keep holding it? Oh fuck. Why? She was desperate to ask why, but how could she do that without actually breathing again? It was impossible. Her lungs were starting to ache as the seconds ticked by. As he brought the disc of his stethoscope to the front of her chest, pressing it over her heart, she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“Hold it in. Don't you dare breathe!” He pointed a firm finger at her. “Not until I say otherwise.”

She shook her head vigorously, her heart pounding frantically in her growing panic. She pointed wildly to her throat, her head continuing to shake in debate, but Master Hyde didn't even flinch. Her lungs were burning hotter and hotter. Her eyelids began to grow heavy and a lightheaded feeling swirled around her head. She looked frantically around the room for a clock, having a feeling she had to be approaching nearly a minute without a breath of air.

Hyde quickly took the stethoscope out of his ears, and brushed back the sleeve of his coat, stealing a glance at his wristwatch.

The darkness was closing in, threatening to consume her.

“And breathe...”

His voice sounded so far away, she almost didn't hear him at all. The moment the words left his mouth, she gasped loudly, collapsing sideways against the gurney, gasping for breath. Hyde rushed to the head of the gurney, grabbing something from behind him. The next thing she felt was a plastic mask coming down over her face, followed by a large rush of air filling her lungs.

“Breathe, my little Amy. Breathe...” Hyde said in a soothing tone of voice, one she hadn't been expecting from him at all. Or maybe she was delusional from the lack of oxygen.

As another stream of air rushed into her lungs, Amy's eyes fluttered open, her vision fuzzy as she looked up at him from beneath the mask, but slowly beginning to clear. Her gorgeous long-haired master was hovering over her, sealing the mask over her face with one hand and pumping the squeeze bag attached to it with his other. The mere feeling of that mask, and the sight of him looking down at her with that smolder of his, made her pussy ache and clench with a primal need. A soft moan rose up in her throat. She was partially tempted to reach down and slide her hand inside her panties, just to check her own wetness and satisfy herself at the same time, but she resisted the urge. It didn't stop her hips from bucking though.

“Is that turning you on? The fact that I have to resuscitate your pretty little lungs right now?”

“Fuck...” She murmured, taking her right breast in her hand and squeezing it.

Hyde laughed wickedly. “I'll take that as a yes. Just breathe, darling. Let the air fill those lovely lungs.”

She moaned softly, her eyes falling shut as she did exactly what he told her to, breathing slow but deeply, allowing the air to fill her up all over again. To her relief, it was quickly becoming easier for her to breathe. Her chest arched off the gurney as she tilted her head back, her chin pointing towards the ceiling, pressing her face deeper into the mask. “Doctor...” She moaned. “Dr. Hyde...”

“You know, this Ambu bag might not be enough for those lungs. We might have to monitor you and your vitals very, very closely. Would you like that?” He leaned in close to her ear, his breathing loud and heavy, but she didn't answer him. She didn't even acknowledge that she'd heard his voice. 

The sound of his breathing and the hiss of the mask continued for a full minute.

“There. Now, is my little Amy feeling better?”

She gently nodded her head, opening her eyes and looking up at him, just as he pulled the Ambu bag away from her face. Those eyes. Those brown penetrating eyes, and the sudden concern in them instantly sent her heart into flight. “Why...did you let me hold my breath for that long?”

“Because I wanted to test you _and_ your lung capacity,” he said, brushing her hair away from her face, and gently caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. “We've got to make sure that you're able to withstand all that I intend to put you through, as my slave. Yet another one of the things I've got to test before I take you back to my mansion house for further training. Consider it a part of your stress test...and your physical.”

Amy ran her hand over her face and sighed deeply, shaking her head from side to side. “I don't think my lung capacity is very good, Dr. Hyde.” Her lips formed in a pout.

“Hmm...” He pursed his lips, a pensive expression crossing his face, picking up the Ambu bag a moment later and sealing the mask over her face, “let's give you one more breath of air.”

She relaxed against the gurney, her chest rising as he gave the bag a pump, air immediately filling her lungs, her walls tensing with arousal. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She moaned softly, looking up at him expectantly as he pulled the mask away from her face. “That's better. Thank you, doctor.”

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You're welcome.”

She blinked in astonishment. Did he just kiss her on the forehead? Had he just been affectionate with her? Was that what being a master was about? From what she had heard on the internet, and had seen in movies and TV shows, masters were supposed to be hard on their slaves. Weren't they? Showing no remorse whatsoever. Right? Clearly, there was still a lot she had to learn about this lifestyle. Did he have a handbook to offer her? A rule book or something? Maybe. Maybe not.

“Now,” he set the mask aside and pressed a button on the machine behind him, powering on the heart monitor, “let's get a look at your pulse ox.” Grabbing the gray cord that hung down from the machine, he stepped to the side of the gurney, taking her hand in his. Her heart skipped a beat at the feel of her hand in his, but the moment he clipped the probe to her index finger, it was pounding. His gaze instantly went to the rapidly beeping heart monitor, the sound echoing through the room, his eyes lighting up with a grin. “Oh how pretty...just look at how fast that glorious heart is pumping,” he stepped towards the machine, pulling out a pack of sticky probes and holding the package up where she could see it, “though it's not nearly as beautiful as it'll be once we get all these other leads on you.” Mischief gleamed within his dark eyes, causing her to shift restlessly against the gurney.

Looking up at the monitor, all she could see was a number: 98. That, and lines forming little hills with each beat of her heart. It looked more like a squiggle than actual heartbeats. “My heart? That's not my heart.”

“You're right. It's not your little heart. It's your pulse. Your heart will look ten times better, and with a more distinct rhythm.” He set down the package of leads then took her hand back into his own with a soft squeeze, lightly tapping the probe on her finger, “this little probe only measures your heart rate, not the actual rhythm.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the squeeze to her hand and she nodded. “I've watched ER, I know how they use it.”

“Smart girl.” He stole a glance at the heart monitor as he put his stethoscope back into his ears. “Pulse ox looks lovely. No shortage of oxygen in that body. Least not anymore. But I am going to listen to your beautiful heart again. Make sure those lungs are functioning as they should.” Taking the disc of the stethoscope, he pressed it beneath her left breast.

Amy gasped as the cool metal made contact with her skin, the back of his index and middle fingers brushing against the underside of her breast. “Shit...”

“Is that cold, my darling?” He inquired with a grin.

“Ah-a little, doctor.”

“Well get used to it, my dear, because there's going to be many, many cold steths from here on out, especially when I'm stething _this_ lovely chest.”

A chill danced down her spine at that thought. “H-How cold?”

Pressing the disc a little harder into her skin, he leaned in, his long hair falling over the stethoscope's metal neck like a curtain. “ _Freezing_ ,” he hissed, winking down at her.

Her eyes widened in horror, her heart pumping faster. _Oh sweet Jesus!_ His smoldering gaze in addition to his answer, succeeded in sending another wave of chills straight down her spine. A freezing cold stethoscope? She wasn't so sure she liked the sound of that, but the way her body reacted was another story. When she glanced down at her chest, she could see that her nipples were already hard with arousal, and a slight blush seemed to have formed from her throat down to the curves of her breasts.

“If your skin is that red when I've got a cool stethoscope to your chest, I can't imagine how red it will be when it's chilling from the freezer,” Hyde remarked with a wicked laugh. “And those titties...” He cupped her left breast in his free hand, letting the pad of his thumb tease and caress her hardened nipple. “They will be fully erect, once I get my ice cold Sprague on them.”

She gasped, her eyes falling shut, her chest arching towards his hand. The monitor beeped rapidly with her thumping heart and she whimpered, wishing it were his mouth and not his thumb, but damn it, she'd take whatever the fuck she could get right now. “Oh doctor...you're driving me crazy.”

“That's my plan.” He said with a chuckle, giving her nipple a pinch before removing his hand. Amy yelped. “Now be a good little girl and lie still, while I continue your exam. There will be time for me to examine these breasts soon enough, as well as that soaking wet vagina, but first, we've got to make sure the rest of you is all nice and healthy.”

Pushing a lump down in her throat, she slowly nodded her head. “Oh-okay...”

“Mitral valve sounds fantastic, now let's hear the other three.” He finally moved the disc over, listened for a few long seconds then moved it up, his eyes falling shut and the corners of his mouth curving up into a smirk. After moving it one last time, towards the right side of her chest, he opened his eyes and pressed the disc over the right side of her ribs. “Hmm...deep breath, my little Amy.”

She took a deep breath then slowly let it out, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for doing so. “Do you want me to...I mean, do I have to hold it in again?”

“No, my dear...in and out, just like a normal girl.”

He moved the disc to the opposite side, pressing it over her left ribs. “Again.” She obliged, repeating her action. “Good girl. Now let's hear what's going on in your little tummy.” He chuckled softly, pressing the disc to the left side of her belly.

_Uh-oh..._

She bit down on her bottom lip, picking nervously at the sheet of the gurney with her thumb and middle finger. Her toes curled as she chewed on her bottom lip, her stomach starting to feel a little sick as a result of her sudden anxiety.

Hyde's brows stitched in concern. “Oh my...my, my...there's a lot going on in there, isn't there? Actually...that sounds a bit odd.”

“Yeah, I know. I have a really bad digestive system. If you would rather just let me go home, and find another slave with a better--”

“Bad digestive system? And what exactly do you mean by that?” Hyde asked as he removed the stethoscope from his ears, fixing her with a firm and oddly paternal expression. The kind of expression she'd expect to see on her dad's face, when she got caught doing something wrong. “Elaborate.”

“Well, I um...I get a lot of stomach aches. I get sick to my stomach a lot too. I'm lactose intolerant, plus I'm allergic to eggs, and I have another condition that's sort of embarrassing for me to mention.”

“And what's that?”

“I-B-S. Irritable bow--”

“I know what it is, love.” Sighing deeply, he ran his fingers through his hair and turned away from her, crossing to the back counter and grabbing her clipboard. Unclasping the forms attached to it, he flipped one sheet over then reattached them to the board. “We're going to have to work on getting you better.”

Her brows furrowed inquisitively as she pushed herself up to her elbows. “You mean...you're not going to get rid of me? Because you can, if you want. I'll understand if you want someone--”

He spun around faster than she could bat an eyelash and shot her a glare. “You're not going anywhere!” He shouted, his voice booming through the room, causing her to jump in fright. “And if you think, for one minute, that you can guilt me into tossing you out on your arse so you can escape, you are sorely mistaken.”

 Amy slowly nodded her head, but refrained from saying anymore.

“If your ears are actually doing their job, you would of heard me say that we can work on that. Whatever it takes. You're my responsibility now, and I'm in charge of whatever it is you do. If that includes changing your diet, than so be it.” Grabbing the pen attached to the top of the clipboard, Hyde made a few notations on the papers attached to it.

“Really? I'm not going to be too much trouble?”

“We'll do what we have to do, miss. Have you got any other ailments I should be aware of? With your little stomach or elsewhere? I'd rather like to know now before we continue.”

“Not really. Just with my stomach, unless you count anxiety and depression.”

Hyde's pen stopped moving. Slowly lifting his chin to look over at her with a bewildered expression. “How can a beautiful little thing such as yourself suffer from depression?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Rough childhood, scarred for life by my classmates and parents.”

“Enough said.” He retorted, jotting down a few more things.

Amy could count her blessings that he seemed to understand. Maybe he had a rough childhood too. In which case, it would be a major comfort to know they had something in common. “Oh, and I have allergies too. Regular allergies with the weather changes I guess.”

“Allergies, check. Problems with your nose and throat, I assume.”

“Yeah. Runny nose sometimes, sneezing, and like post-nasal drip.” She could feel the heat rising up in her cheeks, cringing that she had to relay such personal information to him, but he did ask for it, didn't he? She watched him as his pen kept moving across the page, her gaze falling upon the stethoscope still hanging from his neck, at the disc that jostled with his every movement. Getting the feeling that it was going to be back on her in a matter of moments, made her walls clench with anticipation.

“Anything else?”

“Well my anxiety brings a lot of symptoms, like headaches, chest pains, and like I said before, stomach aches. At least that's what the doctors have told me before.”

Hyde scowled deeply. “Chest pains? Oh my little one...” He pointed at her with his pen, “we're going to have to keep an eye on that little heart of yours, and make sure those lungs are filled with plenty of oxygen. Fortunately for you, I've got just the thing to keep an eye on you at all times.”

Keep an eye on her? She gulped. While a part of her was aroused at the thought of him watching her closely, it was a little unsettling to think how he was going to pull off such a thing. Unless she moved in with him. Then he'd surely know where she was at all times. “Can I ask what that is, master? I-I mean, doctor?”

“A collar, a special little collar. You'll see...in time. One thing at a time, my sweet little Amy. We aren't finished here yet.”

A collar? Of course. Why wouldn't there be a collar? Slaves were commonly referred to as pets, even if they didn't walk on four legs. She just hoped that whatever “special” little collar he gave her, wouldn't be too constricting, and it would at least be comfortable enough for her to move her head, and easy enough to take off when she needed to shower. “Right.”

“Is that all?”

“Pretty much. Sometimes I get bad...” She shook her head. “Well, never mind.”

“What? You'd better tell me.”

“Menstrual cramps, but you really didn't need to know that.” Lying back down on the gurney, she glanced up at the heart monitor, then down at the pulse oximeter on her finger. It seemed her heart rate was calm and steady for the moment, but she knew that would change once he put his hands or stethoscope on her again.

“I need to know _everything_ when it comes to how your body functions.” He took another minute to make a few more notes on the clipboard, then set it down on the counter. “Have you had anything to eat today, darling?”

“Yeah, I had dinner about two hours ago,” she replied, hoping he wouldn't ask her to elaborate on what it was she ate.

He crossed to the gurney, the monitor beeping rapidly with her suddenly pounding heart as she watched him throw his head back, his beautiful hair falling away from his face, allowing him put the stethoscope back into his ears. Glancing at her monitor, he smiled cockily. “Any bad foods you're not supposed to eat?” He asked, pressing the disc of his stethoscope against her belly again.

“Maybe, but I took my Lactaid. I take that with any cheese things I eat and it usually helps. And if not, I take some antacids right after.”

Instead of saying anymore to her, he put his concentration on listening to her bowel sounds, his forehead wrinkling in thought as he moved the disc, pressing it to a spot above her belly button. While the feel of his stethoscope touching every inch of her stomach was tightening her walls, she scowled as she watched him. She had a feeling he didn't like what he was hearing, and hoped he wouldn't chide her about it. She knew she had a bad stomach, and while she wasn't feeling sick anymore, she had a looming feeling of dread that that Lactaid might not be enough. It was always a hit and miss, sometimes not even Lactaid would help to alleviate her IBS. If she got sick to her stomach in front of her new master, and he had to take her to the bathroom and listen to her while she defecated...well she would die of shame.

“Would you be--”

“Shh!” He shot a glare in her direction. “Lie quiet,” he commanded. “Your little stomach is talking to me.” Her cheeks flushed at his choice of words, an amused smile playing at the corners of her mouth. She bit down on her bottom lip, opening her mouth to apologize then instantly shut it. Something told her if she didn't abide by his orders, he would probably flip her over, yank her panties off and give her a spanking. Or several. Not that she would mind, but something told her that a spanking from him would hurt not just for hours, but days, and she'd rather be able to sit down the next time she got into her car.

“Yes...” He moaned, his eyes falling shut, a soft sigh escaping him, “talk to me. Tell Dr. Hyde what it is you need.”

Not being able to hold back her smile any longer, she smiled tightly in amusement, trying as she might to keep herself from laughing along with it. Did he really believe her stomach was talking to him? Maybe he was just trying to humiliate her, but in front of who? They were alone. As far as she knew anyway. Unless...there were cameras in here. She looked around the room once more, searching out anything that could potentially be a camera, but there was nothing. No cameras. Not even a viewing screen. They were completely alone.

Taking the stethoscope out of his ears, he pulled the disc away and looked down at her with a smirk. “Is there something you wanted to say, my darling?”

“I was just going to ask, would you be willing to let me go to the bathroom by myself if I started feeling sick to my stomach? Because I really...don't want you to have to hear...that.”

“From what I heard, your stomach seems to be in good health at the moment. There's a few odd noises here and there, a gurgle here, a pop there, but other than that, I don't hear anything that indicates you're sick.”

“I don't mean now. I mean, _if_ I get sick.”

“ _If_ you get sick, perhaps, but I'm still going to stand outside the ladies room until you come out.” He pointed a finger at her. “You're not getting away from me, remember?”

Amy nodded gently. “Okay, but when you say I'm not getting away from you...can we talk more about that?”

“What more is there to say?” He demanded. “Do I need to beat it into your pretty little head?”

“No!” She cried. “I just have some questions that I'd like to ask, and I'm hoping you can explain it all to me a little better. Can I actually go back home to my own apartment after tonight? When will we meet again? How much are you going to charge me? When do I have to go back to your mansion with you? And can I still live in my own apartment? Stuff like that.”

He sighed irritably. “That will all be explained in time, my little one, but as I said before, and _I'm bloody well not going to repeat it again_...one thing at a time! Once I finish your physical, we will get down to business.”

“Right, okay. I'm sorry. I'll...” She paused, pushing a huge lump down in her throat, only anticipating what it was he was going to do to her next, “let you finish, doctor.”

“That's a good girl,” he remarked, her breath catching in her throat as he set his hands on her stomach, one on top of the other, his fingers pressing and rubbing into the flesh of her abdomen. He moved his hands over the left side, gradually making his way over to the right. “Just going to feel this sensitive belly of yours, and the lovely organs that are hiding beneath it.”

Her eyes fell shut, a moan slipping past her lips, her walls clenching at the feel of his skin upon hers, even if it was only his hands. This man had amazing hands, soft warm palms and firm fingers. She licked her lips. “Do what you need to do, doctor.”

“Does that hurt?” He questioned, glancing up at the rapidly beeping heart monitor. “Or is it making you horny?”

She bit down on her bottom lip, opening her eyes and looking up at him, captivated by his eyes for a few seconds. “The latter.” She smiled sheepishly as his eyes lit up with a grin. “It doesn't really hurt.”

He laughed wickedly with the look in his eyes to match. “Lovely. That is a very, very good sign.” Pulling his hands away from her stomach, he stepped towards the heart monitor. She lifted her chin to look up at him, watching nervously as he opened up a package of sticky probes, the kind that were used in connecting someone to a heart monitor. “I'm going to hook you up to the heart monitor now. Have a look at that little heart," he informed her with a smirk. Returning to her side, he began peeling the stickies off the glossy paper, pasting them to her chest. He placed a probe on each of her shoulders, just above her breasts, and three around her heart in the shape of a triangle.

She gasped softly as she felt his hand cup her left breast, feeling him paste two probes beneath it, in a circular line. “D-Do you...really think...” She paused to swallow once more, her eyes falling shut, her loins clenching just uttering the words, “it's necessary to have a look at my heart, doctor?”

“Yes, love. I really, _really_ do.” He gave her left breast a squeeze, succeeding in getting yet another gasp from her as well as a moan. Then he cupped her right breast, her nipples going taut against his palm as he used his other hand to paste a probe beneath it. Yet another squeeze to her right breast and she was moaning even more, her chest arching off the gurney, her breaths quickening with arousal. “Your beautiful titties seem to be alright, but we're still going to have to give you a more thorough breast exam a bit later.”

She opened her eyes just in time to see him grinning at her, pasting two more probes on her, one on either sides of her stomach, then stepping to the foot of the gurney, pasting a probe to the inside of her each one of her ankles. “On my ankles? I don't have a heartbeat in my ankles.”

He shot a glare at her and she cringed, suddenly realizing she'd corrected him again. “It's called a distal pulse, and yes you do.”

Her brows arched in surprise. “Oh...” Damn, he really knew his stuff, didn't he? Could it be that Master Hyde was a doctor in disguise, or undercover, playing this game for his own sick pleasure?

“You also have a heartbeat in your wrist.” He stepped closer to her, taking her arm in his right hand and pressing two of his other fingers to the inside of her left wrist. “Here. But that's common sense. Even _you_ should know that.” His fingers slid up her wrist, gently caressing the inside of her arm. His touch, as gentle as it was, was enough to make her whole body tingle and ache for more. His fingers stopped at the crook of her elbow, tapping his index finger against it. “Brachial artery, brachial pulse. Another place you find the pumping of your lovely heart. Most notably when I'm taking your blood pressure, which I will be doing as soon as we get you all hooked up here.”

Her cheeks flushed bashfully as she feigned a small smile. She opened her mouth to ask if he was a doctor, possibly when he wasn't working here, but was suddenly startled into silence at the sound of a phone ringing, the noise resonating through the large room. Amy looked around in bewilderment, until she spotted a cordless phone on the wall near the door. “There's a phone in here?”

Hyde looked over at it, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Yes.” He turned back to her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “One second, my love.”

She feigned a small smile and nodded her head in understanding.

Turning away from her, he strolled towards the door to answer the phone on the wall. “Dr. Hyde, trauma one,” he said smoothly.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at the manner in which he answered. She laid there, wondering who would think to call him at a time like this, wondering why there was even a phone in there in the first place.

He stole a glance over his shoulder at her, a deep and wicked chuckle escaping him. “I thought so. After all, my love, that is the only reason you call this phone. Send them right up.” He mumbled something she couldn't make out then hung up the phone.

She froze, her brows furrowing questionably. Send who right up? What was going on? Who was coming? Was he taking her away, to another room? A more horrifying and nerve-wracking room?

_Oh God._

Maybe someone else needed to use the room. That would make more sense. Yeah, that's all it was. She refused to believe it was anything worse. “Send who up?” She asked as her master returned to her side.

“Pardon?”

“On the phone. You said send them right up. Send who right up? I mean, if you don't mind me asking, that is.”

He grinned widely. “It appears we have some visitors.”

Her eyes widened, her heart pounding frantically in panic. “Visitors? As in people who plan to join in on this exam? And help you examine me?”

Hyde stole a glance at the monitor with a smirk. “Don't be silly, darling. They're not going to be putting their hands on you at all, or even examining you for that matter...that's my job.”

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. “Oh thank god...”

“They're here to watch.”

“What!” She exclaimed, quickly pushing herself up to a seated position and shaking her head vigorously. “No. No! I don't want anyone watching me.” _Or_ the things he'd undoubtedly be doing to her.

“You don't have a choice, my dear!” He snapped. “I'm your master now, remember? I make the rules, and _I_ decide what goes on in this room. You don't work here, so you don't have a say in the matter. Sorry to disappoint you.”

Amy winced. She should of known he'd react this way.

“Now, be a good girl for your master and,” he stepped closer to the gurney, shoving his hand against her shoulder and slamming her back down, the gurney rattling noisily with the sudden impact, “lie the bloody fuck down!”

She gasped, looking up at him with fearful eyes, the monitor beeping rapidly with her pounding heart. “I don't want to be embarrassed, doctor.”

“That's too bad. You should of read the contract before signing your name to the dotted line.” He chided her. “The moment you signed that contract, you gave the hotel explicit access to your body, allowing us to use it any way we see fit, even if that means displaying our sessions to a couple of outside observers every now and again. We're running a business of pleasure here, my dear. And while there may be some pain involved with that pleasure, you are giving up your privacy and yes, even your dignity along with it.”

Amy gaped up at him, the reality of the situation finally beginning to sink in. Pressing the heels of her palms against her forehead, her head shook back and forth in discouragement. No. This was a mistake...a big mistake. This wasn't where she should be. This wasn't where _anyone_ should be. She had to get out of here, before things got any worse. But how in the hell would she get past Hyde? And even if she did manage to escape the room and the hotel, what then? Well, he'd hunt her down and punish her, that went without saying. But would she be sued? Contracts were legally binding. Most of them were anyway, and she had a feeling that this was one very, very strict and powerful contract.

_What have I done? Oh god, what have I done?_


	3. Like A Specimen Under Glass

      “Has my new little sub got a headache? Perhaps we should run a _cat scan_.”

Forgetting for a moment where she was, Amy was quickly brought back to reality when she felt a hand caressing her temples. Her own hands fell back at her sides before she looked up at Master Hyde, who's brows were stitched in concern, but she could still see a ghost of a smile upon his face. “No. I don't _need_ a cat scan.”

She didn't need _any_ of this. Of course she couldn't say that to _him_.

“Then why were you touching your head that way?”

Shit. What was this? The third degree? “It was more a feeling of frustration.”

“Frustrated?” His gaze darkened in vexation as he proceeded to raise his voice, snapping at her. “Frustrated with what?”

“Look,” she said, pushing herself up to a seated position. No sooner after she had sat up, did Hyde shove her back down against the gurney with an angry growl. She winced as her head hit the padded top, hard enough to make her see stars for a few seconds.

“Where the fuck do you think you're going?” He demanded, a fiery vengeance blazing in his eyes. “We're not finished here!”

She swallowed hard, glancing down at the hand that firmly held her against the gurney. “Hy-Master Hyde, Dr. Hyde, whatever it is you want me to call you...I really don't think I can do this. I know that contract is binding, and that I signed my name to it...accidentally, but--”

“Accidentally?” He shouted. “That was no accident! If you had signed it when you were pissed drunk, then _that_ would have been considered an accident, but I saw you. You were fully conscious and sane, and clearly aware of what it was you were doing. Don't you dare give me that bloody fucking shit about it being an accident. You relinquished your freedom, and now, all of your decisions, every choice you make, has to be approved by _me_ , and that's if, and only _if_ , I give you permission. Do I make myself clear?”

Amy opened her mouth to try and piece together an excuse, formulate some story that might make him throw her out completely, but nothing was coming to her. Doing the only thing she could do, she shut her mouth completely and laid there, her heart pounding like a drum, her walls clenching as the predatory look in his eyes began to turn her on.

With another growl, Hyde turned his attention to the gurney she was lying on, grabbing the straps he'd removed from her body previously. Pulling up the first leather strap, he tugged it tightly across her chest. “This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me.”

She cried out in pain, the leather both burning and pinching her skin. “No! No, please! I'll be good! I'll be good! I promise!”

“From this point forward, I control you, Amy Gellar!” He shouted. “ _Is that clea_ r?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “Yes, yes! Yes, Master. Dr. Hyde, sir.”

“Then say it, goddamn it! Say 'I control you.'”

Letting his eyes put her into somewhat of a stupefied trance, she fed him what it was he wanted to hear. “You control me, Master.”

“And _what_ do I control?”

With another hard swallow, she flashed back to what it was he'd explained to her a minute ago “Everything. You control my body, my decisions and the choices I make. Everything.”

Hyde let the leather strap fall back beneath the gurney, stole a glance at the rapidly beeping heart monitor with a smirk then slowly nodded his head in approval. She gasped softly as he grabbed her throat, leaning in close to deeply inhale the scent of her hair, his breath hot against her ear. She trembled involuntarily at the feel of it, a few strands of his own beautiful hair tickling her cheek with his closeness. “That's a good girl. But just so we're on the same page here, darling, and I'm only going to tell you this once...the next time you try to escape me, let alone sit up without permission, I'm going to strap you back down to this gurney so very, very tightly, that you won't be able to move for days. Understand?”

Her eyes widened in horror, watching his every movement out of the corner of her eye.“Yes. Yes, I understand.” A small smile crossed her face as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He removed his hand from her throat, then gently caressed her forehead as he rose to his full height.

“If you're a good girl, I will take good care of you. If you're not...well, I'm afraid that's when you suffer the consequences, and I don't think you're going to like me once you make me _really_ angry.”

She didn't doubt that. The look in his eyes was enough to make anyone tremble uncontrollably. It was as if Satan himself had possessed him. She gently nodded her head. “Okay, doctor. Or is it master again?”

“It's doctor, Dr. Hyde. That hasn't changed.” He stole another glance at the heart monitor, “now, what say we finish hooking you up to the heart monitor, before our guests arrive, hmm?” The menacing look in his eyes vanished, and instead, they lit up with a wicked grin.

Amy pushed another lump down in her throat, scowling deeply as she watched him pull out a long string of electrodes from a drawer beneath the heart monitor machine. She didn't want their guests to arrive. She didn't want anyone to arrive. From what she could gather, this place seemed to dabble in both public and sexual humiliation. That whole talk she had with Cassandra before should of tipped her off, but then she stupidly went and signed her name to that damn contract without thinking. It was him. She blamed Master Hyde. If he hadn't strutted into the lobby flaunting that incredibly handsome face and body, with that long flowing hair and those oh-so-hypnotic eyes, she would of actually thought twice about all this.

Hyde stepped to the side of the gurney, taking the electrodes and connecting them, one at a time, to each of the sticky probes on her body. When about three electrodes were connected, she heard a different and more distinct beeping sound. Instantly averting his attention to the monitor, Hyde grinned. “Ah, there's your little heart. It's so beautiful. Strong and beautiful, just the way a normal girl's heart should be. Have a look see.” He nodded towards the machine.

She followed his gaze to the monitor, seeing the rhythm of her excitable heartbeat scurrying across the screen, at a rate of 90 beats per minute. “Oh...” Was all she could say before heat pooled between her thighs.

He glanced over at her as he finished connecting the last of the electrodes. “A bit fast...but beautiful, nevertheless. I wager that's because of your nerves.”

Her cheeks flushed bright red in embarrassment, quickly covering her face with her hand and turning her head away from him, refraining from saying anymore. Her lungs expanded to take in a deep breath, her chest rising then falling as she slowly exhaled it through her mouth, hoping that it would help to slow down the rate of her heart.

“Why don't we put you on a bit of oxygen,” he suggested, brushing her hair away from her forehead, “a mask perhaps. Would my little Amy like that?”

Amy bit down on her bottom lip, her walls tensing at his suggestion. She whimpered, slowly shaking her head from side to side. “N-No...I'm okay.”

“Oh come on...a bit of oxygen will make you feel better.” He reached out, turning a couple knobs on the apparatus behind him, a faint hissing sound emanating from it and drifting to her ears. Her eyes widened as she saw his hand moving towards her face out of the corner of her eye, her heart pumping a little faster as the plastic mask came down, locking itself over her nose and mouth. She moaned softly in debate as he forced her to turn her head towards him. Hyde nodded his head as he watched her. “Yes...yes, breathe...” He said in a soothing tone of voice, more soothing than she would of expected out of him, “deeeep breaths, my darling. Slow deep breaths...”

Staring up into those amazing eyes of his, she took a slow deep breath, allowing the oxygen to enter her lungs and feed her quickly rushing blood cells.

“That's it...” He coached her, his voice remaining soft and soothing, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face, caressing her hair with his free hand. “That's a good girl. Breathe...yes.”

Her eyes fell shut momentarily, smilingly inwardly at the sound of him calling her a “good girl,” and taking a couple more deep breaths, feeling and hearing the rate of her heart slowing.

_KNOCK – KNOCK – KNOCK!_

Hearing the audible knocking at the door, Amy jumped in fright, her heart beating frantically, in sync with the rapidly beeping monitor. “Shit!”

Hyde glanced over at the door, at the heart monitor, then back down at her. “Lift your head, lovey.” She had a feeling what he was going to do, but she did as he told her to and lifted her head, allowing him to slip the mask onto her face, securing it in place. “Our guests have arrived.”

Before she had a chance to say anymore, he gave her a smirk, turned and strode off in the direction of the door. Taking a risk -- that she hoped wouldn't cost her later – she pushed herself up to her elbows, to better see who it was that had dared come up to watch them, to watch _Hyde_ prey on _her_. She was going to give them a piece of her mind, that was for sure, even if Hyde spanked her for it. Suddenly realizing that she was still in nothing but her panties, her cum stained panties for that matter, she looked around frantically for something to cover herself with.

Nothing. Not a fucking thing in sight.

The release of the door hinges instantly had her falling back against the gurney, her arms flying over her breasts. Her eyes fell shut momentarily. She took a few deep breaths, trying desperately to calm her pounding heart.

“Welcome, my lovely guests!” Hyde exclaimed. “Hello mate. Come on in. Oooh, _hello_. Who are you?”

“Hello yourself,” came a female voice. “I'm Kate.”

“Hey, how you doing? I'm Dylan.”

Amy's eyes snapped open at the familiar voice. Just when she thought her heart couldn't possibly beat any faster, it did. Keeping one arm firmly covering her breasts, she pushed herself up to a seated position, her eyes widening in horror when she saw the handsome man who accompanied a petite and attractive curly haired blonde with a tan, toned, model-like figure. Pulling the mask down and away from her face, she gaped at the thin sandy brown haired, brown eyed man before her. “Mr. Scott!”

Hyde pointed a finger at Amy. “Hey! What the bloody fuck are you doing up?” He stalked towards her, his gaze filled with malicious intent. “Lie back down!”

Her eyes shifted nervously towards Hyde, pushing a huge lump down in her throat, her cheeks flushing in mortification.

Dylan met her gaze, blinking in astonishment. “Hey...aren't you in my theater class?”

Hyde set his hand firmly on Amy's shoulder, but froze at the question Dylan posed. He glanced from Amy to Dylan, “what the bloody – you two know each other?”

“I think I do. Amy, right?”

Amy looked awkwardly down at her lap, letting her hair fall into her face. Nodding her head, she uttered a very quiet, "yeah," uncertain as to whether either of them had heard her at all, especially over the loud and frantically beeping heart monitor behind her.

“Oh, my God. You're...you're my student,” said Mr. Scott.

“And you're my teacher,” she muttered. Just when she thought she couldn't be anymore humiliated, Hyde stumbled back a couple steps and started laughing, a harsh and thoroughly amused laugh, mischief filling his dark eyes as he eyed her and Mr. Scott.

The three of them, including the blonde, stared at him in pure and utter confusion.

What the fuck was he laughing at? Did he actually find this funny? That she was about to be humiliated in front of not only a total stranger, but also the hottie who had recently become her theater teacher too? Her eyes narrowed in vexation.

      _How dare he!_

Before she had a chance to ask, Dylan took the words right out of her mouth. “What's so funny?”

It took Hyde a few long seconds to collect himself, before he froze, his dark eyes shifting between the two of them, back and forth, as if he were waiting for one or the other to make a move. While he might of stopped laughing, a smile to match the look in his eyes, still tugged at the corners of his mouth. “The lovely coincidence that just came upon me. That's what.” He stepped closer to the gurney, taking her chin firmly in his hand, forcing her to look up at them, glancing from her to Dylan. “You're my little Amy's teacher, and _I'm_ her master.”

She winced at his grasp, “this is a nightmare.” She eyed her teacher with pleading eyes. “Can you please leave?”

Dylan opened his mouth to utter a reply, but Hyde cut him off before he even began.

“Oh, no, no, no. Please, stay.” Hyde let go of Amy's chin and stepped towards Dylan and Kate, setting a firm hand on the man's shoulder. “You want to make sure your student is as healthy as a horse, don't you? After all, the healthier she is, the better she'll perform.” He gestured to the two chairs across the room. “Pull up a chair, or stand if you like. I wager you'll be very pleased with my assessment.” He glanced from Dylan to Kate then fixed his gaze upon Amy. “I am quite... _thorough_.”

Kate glanced down at her feet, on which she wore a pair of hot pink heels. A sheepish smile crossed her face, along with a blush. Amy swallowed hard, her eyes widening in astonishment at Hyde's words, her walls clenching instinctively.

_Damn him! Damn him to hell!_

Great...now there were two hot men in the room. Two hot men and a blonde bombshell, who stood there watching the three of them, awkward and uncomfortable, as if she had just walked in on a conversation she was never supposed to hear.

Dylan exchanged a look with Amy. She shook her head at him adamantly, feeling a blush rising up in her chest as his gaze slowly wandered over her body, and the heart monitor that refused to slow down its beeping. He licked his lips before a ghost of a smile crossed his face. He noticeably shifted his weight from one foot to the other, lifting his hand to rub the back of his neck then glancing down at his feet.

“What's it going to be, mate? Are you staying or going?” Hyde questioned, arching a brow in his direction.

“Let's go, Dylan. You don't want to embarrass her,” Kate spoke up, exchanging a sheepish smile with Amy.

“No,” Dylan argued, stealing a glance at Kate. “No, we're staying.”

Amy's hopes fell along with her heart. Did he actually want to subject her to more humiliation? Did he have no shame? Why? For what reason? Was he actually turned on by this? So many questions raced through her head. Maybe it was better not knowing the answers to them. Sometimes ignorance really was bliss.

“Excellent!” Hyde exclaimed with a wicked laugh. “Then pull up a seat and let the fun commence.” He locked eyes with Amy, who just rolled her eyes and turned her head away. “I saw that. We're going to have to outlaw that habit of yours.”

She gaped at him. “What habit?”

“Rolling your eyes.” He thrust a firm finger towards her face. “You are never to roll your eyes at Master Hyde again! Is that clear?” She opened her mouth to debate with him, but he cut her off. “I said! _Is_. _That_. _Clear_?”

“Yes, sir,” she grumbled.

Dylan blinked at the two before him, and while it might have been Amy's imagination, she could of sworn she saw an erection already forming in the man's dark denim jeans. After exchanging a look with one another, the pair turned around, each carrying over a padded folding chair.

“Not too close!” Hyde insisted. “I want a barrier between us and you. That means at least fifteen feet.”

They did as he told them to, keeping a fifteen foot distance then taking a seat.

He looked back at Amy. “And there will be no complaints from you either, especially in that tone of voice.” He shook his head at her, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Seems as if I'm going to have my work cut out for me with this one,” he said, glancing over at the couple. “Breaking little Amy of all those nasty and inconsiderate habits of hers.”

A shiver danced down her spine, the frantic beeping of the heart monitor seeming to grow louder and louder with each passing second.

“She hasn't been a problem in my class so far,” Dylan remarked.

“How fortunate for you, lad,” Hyde retorted. “But let's get one thing straight here. I'm her master. Therefore, she's only allowed to socialize with you when she's at school. You're her teacher, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Of course.”

Hyde glanced from Amy to the heart monitor with a grin. Grabbing the oxygen mask she had pulled down, he slapped it back on her face. “Keep that on. And stop hiding your tits! They're going to see them eventually. Put your arm down!”

She refused to do so and continued to hold it over her breasts.

“Don't make me tell you again,” he sneered. When she still refused to put it down, he growled. The sound a deep and low rumble in his throat, a vengeful darkness filling his eyes. “Alright, if that's the way you want it...” He turned abruptly on his heels and strode to the back counter, snatching up his cane and twirling it end over end. “Time to face the wrath of Master Hyde!”

Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the cane, and her arm instantly fell away from her breasts. Casting her gaze down at her lap, her face became as red as a beet. She couldn't look any of them in the face, especially now that she had revealed herself to her teacher. Suddenly, a hot searing pain shot through her scalp as Hyde grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged her head back, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She cried out in pain as he firmly pressed the handle of his cane beneath her chin, her every exhalation fogging up the mask on her face as she breathed heavily. Dylan and Kate both jumped up to their feet, gaping at the pair in astonishment.

“That's what I thought,” Hyde said. “The next time you disobey me, you're going to get it much worse. I would think twice before doing it again. As you can see, I don't fancy having to tell my girls twice.”

“I'm s-sorry...” She stammered. “So sorry.”

“You better be.” He shoved her head away, pulled his cane back then turned and walked back to the counter, tossing the accessory down. Amy grabbed the back of her head, wincing as it throbbed with pain. Wrapping her arms around herself protectively, she shut her eyes momentarily and took a few good deep breaths of air from the oxygen mask.

“Come on. Was that really necessary?” Dylan demanded.

Hyde spun around and shot a glare in Dylan's direction. “Is she your sub? No! So shut the bloody fuck up!” Dylan fumed silently, but sat back down. Kate was about to follow suit, but Hyde's voice stopped her. “Can you do me a favor, my darling?”

Kate exchanged a look with Dylan, noticeably swallowed then slowly nodded her head. “Sure.”

Hyde grabbed Amy's clipboard and handed it to her. “I'd like you to be my nurse. My little note taker, if you will. I want you to note the results of Amy's exam, as I go through the rest of her physical. Just mark them down in their appropriate places on the forms. Can you do that for me?”

Amy's brows furrowed inquisitively as she looked up at Hyde. Now he was getting this woman involved too? Oh god. Well, it could be worse.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief and took the clipboard, nodding her head in agreement. “Yes, yes of course.”

“Thank you.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Kate's cheek, causing her to blush almost immediately. “Good woman.”

Kate sat back down, perching herself on the edge of the chair and crossing one slender, sun-kissed leg over the other, resting the clipboard on her knee and taking the pen in her hand. She had the appearance of an eager schoolgirl, poised, alert and fully ready to take notes. Dylan and Hyde exchanged a glare. Hyde's vexed gaze lingering on the man as he stepped back to the gurney. Amy rolled her eyes, her arms falling away from her body almost immediately.

“Ah-Ah!” Hyde grabbed her jaw tightly in his hand, forcing Amy to look at him. “What did I say?”

Suddenly realizing she'd been caught, she shook her head stiffly. “I-I wasn't rolling my eyes at _you_ , I swear! Please believe me...please.” She flinched, waiting for the blow or the tug on her hair that she anticipated was coming.

Hyde let go of her jaw and she relaxed, thinking he had let her off the hook. That was until his hand connected with her chest, giving her left breast a slap. She winced, pain spreading from her nipple to the outside of her breast. “Turn towards me! Legs hanging over the side of the gurney.” She did as he told her to and turned towards him. “Sit up nice and tall.” She straightened her back and lifted her chin to him, ready for whatever he was about to do, taking a couple more breaths of oxygen. “That's a good girl.”

Putting his stethoscope back into his ears, Hyde took the disc and pressed it against her back. Amy gasped softly, her walls clenching with wetness at the sudden chilliness of the metal on her heated skin. “Deeeep breath...” Hyde said. Amy gave Hyde what he wanted and took a deep breath. “And out.” She let it out. While she could see Dylan and Kate watching curiously out of the corner of her eye, she tried to ignore the fact that they were there. Hyde moved the disc of the stethoscope to the right and commanded her to do it again. She obeyed. He moved it down, gave her a third command, and she took another deep breath in and out. “Lungs sound beautiful. Clear with auscultation.” He glanced over at Kate and proceeded to spell the last word out for her. She nodded and took note of the results.

“Would you like to have a listen, Nurse Kate?” He inquired.

Amy's eyes widened in surprise. She shook her head at the blonde.

Kate looked from Hyde to Amy then back to Hyde, shaking her head, “no thank you. I'll take your word for it, doctor.” She winked at him.

Dylan sighed heavily, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms firmly over his chest.

“Please, nurse, I'd like you to tell me if I'm hearing right. It would help to have a second opinion.” Hyde's dark gaze darted to Dylan. “Unless someone else dares to give me his opinion.”

Amy's heart skipped a beat, her wide eyes darting towards Dylan. The man looked like he was about to get up and actually do as Hyde suggested, but stopped short when Kate quickly rose to her feet, setting the clipboard down on her chair.

“I would be happy to help you in your assessment, doctor,” she said, crossing towards Amy and Hyde.

Amy's shoulders slumped in defeat, looking down at her feet and shaking her head. Hyde gave Kate a sidelong glance, “your help is most appreciated.” Removing the stethoscope from his ears, he handed it to her. “Here. Have a listen.”

Kate smirked, taking the stethoscope in her french manicured hands and plugging it into her ears, stepping past Hyde to set the disc on Amy's back, listening closely.

“Take some deep breaths for the good nurse, love.”

Pushing the huge lump down in her throat, Amy obeyed her master's command and took a few deep breaths for Kate. Hyde reached his hand out, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind Amy's ear then caressing the back of her head, his gaze shifting back and forth between Kate and Amy. Her heart warmed at Hyde's loving touch, but she refrained from saying anything.

“How do those little lungs sound?” Hyde inquired with a smirk.

Kate looked at Hyde with a soft smile. “They sound good. Loud, and very clear just like you described.”

“Marvelous. Now why don't you listen to her heart and tell me how that sounds.”

Amy swallowed hard and glanced over at Dylan, who was perched on the edge of his seat watching intently. Was that a small smile she saw on his face, or was it just her? Oh god. She wanted to shrink into a hole and die right there and then.

Kate nodded her head, keeping the stethoscope in her ears and bringing the disc to the front of Amy's body, pressing it to her chest and listening quietly. Amy's heart pumped even faster when the disc hit her skin. Kate's brows arched in surprise, glancing over at Hyde. “It's pounding, doctor. Like a lot!” She giggled softly. “I guess she's pretty nervous.”

Jesus. Could it be anymore obvious? Amy resisted the urge to cover her face with her hand, but what she really wanted to do was run the fuck out of there and never look back.

Hyde continued to gently caress Amy's hair, an evil grin spreading across his face. “Yes, she is, and I'm not surprised. It's been pounding this whole time, which is why it's smart that we keep her on that cute little oxygen mask.”

 _I want to die_ , Amy thought.

“I couldn't agree more,” Kate replied.

“But it is a lovely little sound when it pumps so fast, isn't it?” Hyde beamed.

Amy cringed, slowly shaking her head back and forth.

Kate giggled as she moved the disc of the stethoscope over a little, listening for a few long seconds. “It is. It's very strong and very loud.” Taking the stethoscope out of her ears, she smiled. “She's got a really nice heart.”

“Yes she does.” Hyde leaned in, pressing a kiss to Amy's temples. “I can only imagine how far more lovely it'll sound during masturbation.”

_Okay, I want to die right now!_

She gasped softly as she felt Hyde slide one of his hands between her knees, slowly parting her thighs, her heart slamming against her rib cage, as his fingers teased the big wet stain on the crotch of her panties. He poked her opening with his index finger. Amy's sex tingled and throbbed, her fingers gripping the sheet of the gurney, nearly pulling it loose as she moaned and squirmed. “Fuck...” Shock waves of pleasure shot straight down to her toes as he slowly dragged his thumb nail upward, over her opening and mound. Gripping the gurney sheet with one hand, she grabbed the lapel of his lab coat with the other, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, breathing heavily through the mask. “Fuck you...”

“Oh no, no, no. That'll come later...” He murmured, his breath hot against her ear. “And so will you...over and over and over again.”

Amy whimpered at the image that came to mind. It sounded like heaven. What was it she had wanted to do before? The yearning to leave, much less die, seemed to have left her head the moment he put his hand on her.

Kate and Dylan watched the pair, both of them with flushed, gaping expressions on their faces, their eyes dilating with arousal.

Hyde's gaze went to the heart monitor. “One hundred and twenty beats per minute. Tachycardia. Pulse ox is also a bit low.” He scowled, pulled his hand away from her crotch and caressed her cheek. “Breathe, my darling little Amy. Breathe...use those beautiful lungs. Breathe...in and out.” She obeyed his instructions and breathed deeply through the mask on her face. Hyde snapped his fingers at Kate. “Kate! Get on that! The chart!”

Kate snapped out of the sudden trance she had fallen into, jumping to attention and nodding her head vigorously, “right! I'm sorry!” She quickly handed Hyde the stethoscope and dashed over to her chair. Grabbing the clipboard, she put the pen to the paper and instantly jotted down the readings on the heart monitor.

“Ma-Maybe she needs a real doctor.” Dylan offered.

“I _am_ the real doctor!” Hyde snapped, shooting a glare in his direction. “Mind your own business and let the master handle this accordingly.” Putting the stethoscope around his neck, Hyde set his hands on Amy's upper arms. “Lie down, my love. Let's check your blood pressure.” And with that, he eased Amy back down on the gurney, until she was lying flat on her back. He caressed Amy's forehead as he came to the head of the gurney. “Just lie there and breathe, deep calming breaths. We don't want your little heart to give out before we administer that stress test, do we?”

She gently nodded her head, her eyes falling shut as she took a few more deep breaths, slow deep breaths. Could it be? Was he in fact a real doctor? Or was he exaggerating, simply to save face and remain in character for their role play? The thought intrigued her more and more with each passing second, made her wetter than she already was. Shit. She glanced down the length of her body and scowled. If Mr. Scott hadn't seen her soaking wet panties before, he could probably see them now.

Hyde came around to the side of the gurney, wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her left arm. He pressed a button on the monitor and the cuff began to tighten. She winced at the tightness of it. “It seems as though our patient is all hooked up now,” he said, glancing from her to Dylan and Kate. “Which I'm sure is what she wanted from the start, the moment she set foot in this hotel, though she won't admit it to you lot, and she's still having a bit of trouble even admitting it to me. We had to bring it out of her.”

Looking up at Hyde, her eyes fell shut as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She turned and pressed her face closer, loving his touch the more he offered it to her. “Mmm...” She moaned softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“You're quite the master, aren't you?” Kate remarked with a smirk.

“Dom, Master, Sir, Daddy, Doctor...all rolled into one,” Hyde replied. “I can be many things, love, but I'm afraid you'd have to be claimed by me first in order to experience all of them.”

“Excuse me, sir, she's already been claimed. By _me_.” Dylan argued.

“That's a pity.” Hyde turned back to Amy, glancing down at her arm as the cuff went limp against it then looking up at the monitor. “Heart rate is slowing. Blood pressure looks alright, but it could be a bit better, one-thirty-five over ninety-one.” He glanced over at Kate, who quickly jotted down the readings. He caressed Amy's forehead, hovering over her. “How are you feeling, my little one?”

She was about to pull the mask away from her face, but Hyde reached out and pulled it away himself. “A little better.”

“Good. That's what I like to hear.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead then slipping the mask off her face. “Do you have a history of hypertension, my dear? High blood pressure.”

Amy gently nodded her head. “Yeah.”

Hyde stepped to the head of the gurney, setting the mask aside and grabbing a nasal cannula, slipping the tube into her nostrils. “Do you take anything for that?”

“No, I don't really get it that often.” She replied, wiggling her nose as the tube tickled the inside of her nostrils, pushing another lump down in her throat as he tucked the tube behind her ears.

“Please note that I switched her from a oxygen mask to a nasal cannula, Nurse Kate.”

“Yes, doctor. Or would you prefer I call you 'sir?'” Kate inquired, exchanging a smirk with him. Dylan rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

“I'm afraid I'm not _your_ 'sir.' So you'd do well to call me 'doctor,' love.”

She nodded and put her pen to the paper. “Got it.”

“Now whether you're up to it or not, we're going to have to continue your exam,” Hyde told Amy. “It's part of your training.”

“Okay...” She murmured, not so confident in herself anymore and her raging hormones.

He smiled softly. “That's a good girl.” He came to the side of the gurney, lifting it until she was half-lying down, half-sitting up. “Put that up a bit, make it a bit easier for you to breathe. How tall are you? Five-one? Five-two?”

“Five-two.”

He glanced over at Kate, making sure she was writing it down. “And do you know your exact weight?”

“No. I haven't checked recently,” Amy said.

“Well we'll have to do that when we administer the stress test.” Turning around, he stepped towards the back counter, reaching inside the doctor bag and pulling out two things. One of them was a pen light and the other a tongue depressor. He returned to her and shined the pen light into each one of her eyes, causing her to blink a couple times. “Pupils are lovely. Both equal, round and active.” He gave her shoulder a little nudge. “Sit up, little one.” She sat up, keeping her back straight and her hands down at her sides against the gurney. “Now open up wide and say 'Ahh...'”

She swallowed hard, opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. “Ahhhh...”

“Ooh...” Hyde chuckled, pressing the hard and smooth tongue depressor to her soft palate and shining the warm light inside, looking down her throat. “That's a good little 'Ahh,' yes.”

Her walls constricted involuntarily an her cheeks flushed. She tried as she might to hold back the laugh she wanted to emit. His words made her feel a little like a five-year-old, but she couldn't deny it to herself. It was kinda cute, and at the same time... _arousing_. 

“Those are some beautiful little tonsils you've got back there.” He remarked. “No post-nasal drip at all. Very healthy and very normal looking.” Before she could make a sound to acknowledge his compliment, he started to slip the tongue depressor in a little deeper. Before he even hit the back of her throat, she gagged and her eyes teared up. “Ooh, you've got quite a gag reflex there,” he noted, quickly pulling the stick out of her mouth.

“Yeah, sorry. I gag easily.”

Hyde sighed deeply. “Well that's going to have to change. I am quite...” He glanced down at the crotch of his pants, “ _Big_.” Her eyes widened in astonishment, her walls clenching once more as she followed his gaze to his pants, but she wasn't the only one who was peeking. So was Kate. “Some oral training would benefit you, so you can take my cock fully down your throat during those late night and early morning blow jobs.”

Oh God. Just how big was he? She trembled at the very thought of it, her walls tightening again, hoping she would actually be able to accommodate him without much pain.

“ _Hey!"_  Dylan shouted in a whisper, elbowing Kate in the side and looking accusingly at her.

“ _What!"_  She whispered, her brows stitching inquisitively. “Sorry.”

Dylan shook his head in disbelief. Hyde arched a brow at Kate, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, mischief dancing in his eyes. Kate smiled coyly.

“Or-Oral training?” Amy stammered.

Hyde's head abruptly turned in her direction, his forehead wrinkling inquisitively. “You know what oral sex is, don't you?”

“Well yeah, but...” She stopped herself short. She wanted to tell him, tell him how she wasn't experienced with such a thing, but she had a looming feeling that it might cost her. Not only that, but such personal information would only add to her embarrassment in front of Dylan and Kate.

“But _what_?”

Amy shook her head and looked down at her lap. “Nothing.”

“That's what I thought.” Pivoting on his heels, he returned to the back counter, disposing of the tongue depressor in the nearest trash bin and returning the pen light to the bag. Reaching back inside, he pulled out two other items, an otoscope and a reflex hammer. He turned to face her, twirling the otoscope in his right hand. “Time to check those ears and that nasal cavity.”

She straightened her back, making sure she was sitting up tall so he wouldn't have to tell her a second time. Yeah, that wouldn't be such a good idea considering what had happened before. Hyde pocketed the reflex hammer and brushed her hair away from her left ear, slipping the pointed end of the otoscope in it and peering inside. The end of the otoscope was warm and tickled the inside of her ear, almost making her want to giggle, but she remained still and quiet.

“Oh my, there's a bit of wax in that one, isn't there?” Hyde commented. He glanced back at Kate. “Left ear, a bit waxy.”

Kate nodded and went back to writing. Amy's shoulders slumped in mortification, but she said nothing. She took a peek over at Dylan to see his expression, but his face was blank.

Thank God for that.

Hyde removed the otoscope from her left ear then walked around to the opposite side, brushing back her hair and slipping it into her right. It probably would have been better if she'd showered beforehand, or at least cleaned out her ears, but how was she to know that this would actually be happening? She wasn't exactly one for coming out of her shell on a first date, much less when she first met a man. Too late for that now.

“And how does that one look, doctor?” Kate inquired, much to Amy's surprise.

“A bit waxy as well,” Hyde replied.

“'A bit waxy,'” Kate echoed, her pen moving across the board. “Got it.”

“Do you clean your ears on a regular basis, my dear?” Hyde asked, pulling the otoscope out of Amy's ear and looking down at her with furrowed brows.

“Of course I do, during and after every shower,” Amy told him flatly.

“We'll have to keep an eye on that, and make sure you don't forget. Listening is very, very important in a Dom and Sub relationship. As important as it is for your eyes to be wide open, and the rest of you to be in good health,” Hyde explained. He slipped the nasal cannula out of her nostrils and removed it from her face. “I'm just going to take this out for a moment. Tilt your head back.” She did as he wanted her to and tilted her head back, looking up at the ceiling. He slipped the otoscope into one nostril and then the other. “Lovely. No problems there.”

Amy let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, glad he didn't make some embarrassing remark about it. Hyde pocketed the instrument, slipped the nasal cannula back into her nostrils and tucked it behind her ears again. Amy wiggled her nose, glancing over at Kate as she made a few notations on the chart.

“Now turn towards me, your legs hanging over the side,” he insisted. She did as he told her to. He turned to the side and gave her right knee a tap, instinctively causing her to kick outward. “Good. Let's check the other one.” He tapped her left knee, which resulted in the same action, then proceeded to tap each one of her elbows. Her arms lifted of their own accord with each strike. “Excellent! Very good reflexes.”

A small smile crossed Amy's face as he walked away, crossing the room to the back counter. As he went back to toy with his doctor bag, and dispose of a probe cover, she looked over at Dylan curiously, wanting desperately to read his mind, wishing she knew what he was thinking. She wanted him to say something to her. Anything! If, for no other reason, than to make the time go by faster, and make her feel a little bit better. Being on display for this long was not helping her come out of her shell any easier, much less shed her inhibitions that she held so strongly to.

“Well, you seem healthy, for the most part,” he said. “So that's good.”

She wanted him to say something and that was all she could get out of him? It looked like she was going to have to carry the conversation here. “Well, I--” Before she could utter another word, Hyde interrupted her.

“Now that you mention it, when _was_ your last physical, darling? Head-to-toe.”

Figures. She should of seen that one coming. “I don't know. It's been a really, really long time. Years.” Her gaze suddenly fell upon the very large mercury thermometer he held in his hand, her eyes widening in horror. What the fuck was he going to do with that? Oh dear God...she hoped it wasn't for what she thought it was for. “What...” She paused, swallowing hard as she eyed the instrument. Her heart started to beat a little faster as she leaned back against the gurney, turning on her side to face him and pulling her legs up to her chest in a fetal position. “What are you going to do with that?”

Hyde glanced down at the thermometer, mischief gleaming in his eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “What do you _think_ I'm going to do with it? I'm going to take your temperature.” He strutted towards her, her heart pumping harder with each step.

She gulped loudly. “I don't think that's going to fit in my mouth.”

“I never said it was going in your mouth.”

Her jaw fell open in shock, along with Kate and Dylan's. “Oh god no.”

“Oh god yes. And as of right now, that's the last time you're ever allowed to say 'no' to me. Honesty is the best policy when it comes to our relationship, but when I order you to do something, I don't want to hear that word pass your lips ever again. Is that clear, _my little Amy_?”

She blinked, swallowed once more and gently nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Yes _what_?” He snapped.

“Yes, sir--doctor, sir.”

“Good girl.” He tipped his head to one side, his brows stitching inquisitively. “Now, you want to tell me _why_ you're lying there like that? Did I order you to?”

She bit down on her bottom lip, before slowly uttering the word, more in the form of a question. “No?” She shook her head stiffly. “No, you didn't.”

“Are you feeling ill? Does your little stomach hurt?”

“Well, no, but--”

“Then sit up!” He shouted. The sound of his voice booming through the room, cause her to bolt up on the gurney faster than he could blink an eye. He lowered the head of the gurney. “Pull your panties down and get up on all fours.”

She stared dumbfounded at him, holding a hand up in defense. “Wait...c-can't you take it orally, like with a regular thermometer? Or even in my ear?”

“I'm not waiting!” He snapped, firmly grabbing her wrist and yanking on her arm, nearly sending her tumbling over the side of the gurney. “And that wasn't a request. Get up!”

She flinched, scooting away from him as far as he would allow her to, trembling at the anger in his voice and the seething look in his eyes. She stole a glance over at Kate and Dylan, who appeared just as uneasy as she was. Using her free hand, she shifted her weight onto her knees. Before she could open her mouth to ask him if he could let go of her arm, he did it anyway, giving her the opportunity to get on all fours, looking straight at Kate and Dylan.

“Turn around!” He commanded.

Amy did as he told her to, slowly turning around until her ass was facing the couple, and she was looking up at the rapidly beeping heart monitor. She swallowed hard, her face flushing in embarrassment, but her heart being on display wasn't half as embarrassing as what happened next. Pain burned through her ass as he yanked her panties down, his fingernails scraping the soft and sensitive skin of her buttocks. A chill danced down her spine as that last article of clothing was stripped away from her. She was exposed, not only to the coldness of the room, but the other three people in it. She felt Hyde momentarily remove the electrodes from each of her ankles before yanking the garment off entirely. He reattached them and then gave her ass a sharp spanking, an audible – _Whack!_ – resonating through the large room, pain spreading through her lower body. She winced, bit her lip and whimpered, her sex aching.

“ _Never_ question me again.” Hyde sneered. “Naughty girl!”

“I'm sorry.”

“Sorries aren't always going to work in your favor, my dear girl. Now spread those legs! As far apart as you possibly can.”

“Spread them...” She murmured, more to herself than anyone else.

“Yes! Spread them!” 

She took a deep breath from the oxygen in her nose, gently nodding her head. Okay, she could do this. At least she didn't have to see the couple behind her, so that was a plus. As her heart picked up speed, she slowly spread her legs as far as she could without falling off the gurney, exposing the slick opening of her sex. Bare and exposed. Nothing further to hide. She was now completely at his mercy and in a vulnerable position. He could do whatever he wanted to her.

“Well look at that, she's all nice and wet for her master. I don't know if either one of you can see it. She had quite the cum stain on her panties, before I even yanked them off this tight little arse.”

Amy's cheeks instantly flushed in mortification, as she hung her head down in shame. “Oh god...” She gasped loudly, her eyes widening in horror as his hand connected with her ass a second time, the impact harder than the one before it. Her walls clenched instinctively, the white hot pain of his spanking throbbing through her her sex and down her legs. 

_He just had to go telling them that, didn't he? Asshole!_

“I can't see it,” Kate replied.

“Neither can I,” Dylan added.

_Oh god, please, just make them go away._

“Then by all means! Come closer.” Hyde insisted. “Don't be shy. After all, we're all adults here, and I would so like to show off my little Amy, panties or not.”

The next sound she heard was the _squeak_ of two chairs followed by footsteps. Oh dear God, they really were coming closer, weren't they? She stole a glance over her shoulder, and sure enough, they were nearing the foot of the gurney. Hyde stood there, lightly taping the mercury thermometer against the inside of his palm. Since he was turned away from her, all she could see was that curly dark hair falling down his back, stopping at his arm pits. Suddenly noticing his head turn in her direction, she faced forward immediately.

“Now, my little Amy, this is what we Doms refer to as the Table Position, and you're going to get into this position whenever I feel the need to take your temperature. If you so much as argue with me about it...” His voice trailed off. She had a feeling what was coming next.

– _Whack!_

His palm struck her ass a third time, the throbbing pain having turned into a burning sensation from the previous two hits he'd given her. She cringed, her top teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “You'll get that! But I should warn you, I won't always be using my hands.”

Amy nodded her head, conveying to him that she understood. She wouldn't put it past him. He probably had a variety of paddles, whips, and canes to punish her with.

“Well hello, so nice of you to join me. Now let me show you two what I was referring to before, as I inspect our patient here from behind, and by the look of it...she's not waxed.” He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Oh no, no, no. We're going to have to change that. All of my girls are waxed. Makes it easier for me...” He paused, and the next thing she felt was his slender fingers, sliding between her folds, “to finger them, and get deeeep...” She gasped loudly as he pushed his fingers in deeper, squirming, moaning, gripping the edge of the gurney so tightly that her knuckles turned white, her walls clenching around his fingers. “ _Inside_.”

“Holy mother of God!” Amy exclaimed, throwing her head back and staring up at the ceiling, her heart pumping harder and harder with her growing arousal. Her gaze wandered back to the heart monitor, the image of her own heartbeat scurrying rapidly across the screen, at 120 beats per minute, only fueling her raging hormones. “Fuck...” She hung her head down, staring at the blood pressure cuff around her left arm, the pulse ox probe on her index finger, and of course, the EKG probes attached to her bare chest. The whole image made her walls clench involuntarily, her juices threatening to drip out of her.

“Don't you dare come!” Hyde commanded sharply. It was almost as if he could feel the changes going on inside her vagina. “Do you hear me, little one? You come when I allow you to come! If you so much as dare allow yourself succumb to that climax on your own, you're going to be severely punished!”

 No coming? Oh god. Amy chewed on her bottom lip, not so confident in her ability to hold back. She had been on the brink of orgasm this whole time, and now that she was finally being fingered, all she wanted him to do was pump and rub her, deep and fast. Just send her squirming and whimpering into oblivion. Nevertheless, she decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt and vigorously nodded her head. “Y-Yes, sirrr...”

“Her heart rate is climbing, doctor,” Kate remarked in a raspy voice. Amy didn't have to look at the woman to know she was aroused. She could practically hear it in her voice.

“Yes...” Hyde breathed, in that soft, seductive tone of voice that made Amy wriggle, her walls tightening on his fingers. “I see that nurse, one-hundred and thirty beats per minute to be exact.”

“Oh fuck...” Amy moaned, pushing her ass backwards, a little closer to his fingers, shutting her eyes tightly, panting softly. Her breath hitched as she felt Hyde twist his fingers inside of her. Just as she began to moan and squirm again, he struck her ass a fourth time. Amy cried out in pain, her ass burning and throbbing as he shoved her back towards the head of the gurney.

“Stay still!” He shouted. “I didn't give you permission to move back, did I?” She shook her head. His fingers penetrated her deeper. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip, whimpering and resisting the urge to move, to arch her back, to wriggle, sparing herself the pain of another spanking. “Bloody hell, she's tight. This little one is very, very tight.” He smacked his lips together and moaned plentifully. “When was the last time anyone has been down here?”

Her jaw fell open in shock, his words taking a jab at her already fragile ego. Ooh, she was tempted, so very fucking tempted to make a smart ass remark to him, to mouth off to him for posing such a douchebag question, but instead, she chose to keep her mouth shut. Maybe when Kate and Dylan were gone. She gasped softly as he extracted his fingers from her pussy, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She flinched, waiting for what she assumed would be another spanking...but it never came.

“Had to make sure this thermometer was big enough to fit in that tight little hole,” Hyde remarked.

 _Oh Jesus, here it comes._ Or at least that's what she thought, but the next question Hyde posed, had her hanging her head in shame and shaking it in disbelief.

“Would you two like to see how wet she is?” Hyde inquired.

A moment of awkward silence passed between them, in which Amy was praying the pair would say “no” and just up and leave already.

“Sure,” Dylan replied.

“Yes, doctor,” Kate added.

“Have a look at my fingers. That says it all. She's pretty juicy, isn't she?”

Amy glanced over her shoulder at Hyde with a scowl, who held up his fingers for Kate and Dylan to see, her juices noticeably shining on them, in the florescent lights of the room.

Kate's brows arched in surprise, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Oh wow.”

Dylan cleared his throat, licked his lips and rubbed nervously at the stubble on his jaw, nodding his head in regard. “V-Very.”

She locked eyes with the man for a split second, but instantly had to pull her gaze away, heat rushing up into her cheeks as she stared up at her heart monitor. Upon glancing over her shoulder a second time, she suddenly met the hard, captivating eyes of her master. Her sex tingled and ached as she watched him slide those two fingers into his mouth, slowly sucking the taste of her from them. His eyes fell shut for a moment as he savored the taste, moaning softly, his brows stitching considerably. Her breathing quickened, along with the beating of her heart. Holy shit. To witness him tasting her, had to be the sexiest and most intimate thing she had ever witnessed.

Hyde's eyes lit up, the lines that formed his high cheekbones becoming more prominent, as a grin spread across his face. “And delicious, like a sweet, succulent peach.”

Sweet Lord! What was this man doing to her? She blinked in surprise at his choice of words. He actually liked the way she tasted, whether she was shaved or not, and that only made her want him even more. It was also in that moment, that she realized just how gorgeous his face truly was when he smiled. She heard a deep, somewhat irritable sigh, but it didn't appear to have come from Hyde. No, it had come from Dylan. She glanced over her opposite shoulder, taking a peek at her teacher. He licked his lips, crossed his arms firmly over his chest and glared at Hyde.

Was that jealousy she saw on his face? Actions could speak much louder than words, but the possibility that he might be attracted to her, or want her as much as Hyde did, only made her sex ache to be touched again. She didn't really care which one of them did it. If she didn't get to come soon, she might just have to excuse herself to go to the bathroom and finish herself off, with or without their help. She would probably get punished for it later, but it would be worth the risk.

“Let me spread her apart for your viewing pleasure, so you can truly see what I'm talking about, before we insert the thermometer,” Hyde offered, just before she felt his fingers slip inside her, spreading open the folds of her labia. He sighed softly. “Isn't that a beautiful sight?”

She shivered as the cold air hit her slick opening, her heart slamming against her rib cage, her breaths coming and going faster and faster. Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried as she might to remain as still as possible, to put her mind on something else, anything but her aching clitoris.

Kate cleared her throat. “It's definitely...” Her voice trailed off, as if searching for the right words, “how you described it. Should I...be noting the coloration and appearance of it?”

Amy cringed, continuously shaking her head back and forth.

“Yes, please,” Hyde retorted. “That would be most helpful. It would also be helpful if you noted the time, along with her current vital signs. You do know what vital signs are, don't you?”

“I think so. Pulse, blood pressure and pulse ox? Everything I can see on the monitor, right?”

“Absolutely. Once again, you are quite the smart woman.”

“Why thank you, doctor.”

“Oh dear, my little Amy's heart is beating so fast, I might have to grab my trusty defibrillator and give her a shock. Help to reset that frantic rhythm of hers.”

Amy looked back at him, her eyes widening in horror, her sex clenching with her sudden arousal, and the image he put into her head. “ _No!_ No, please!” Almost immediately, she began taking deep breaths, one after the other, each one deeper than the last, trying as she might to slow down the rate of her heart all on her own.

“What the bloody fuck did I say about that word?” Hyde sneered. “You don't listen very well, do you?”

She paused in taking deep breaths to plead with him. “I _was_ listening! I swear, I was, but I'm scared. I don't want to be shocked. My heart will slow down in a minute. Please just give it a chance.”

“That's funny. I was just about to say the exact same thing about the defibrillator. Give it a chance. I'll let your transgression slide for now, but mark my words, if I hear that word again...you're going to be in deep, deep trouble, my little one.”

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, she allowed herself to relax and looked up at the heart monitor, relieved to see that the rate of heart had in fact slowed down. It still didn't stop her from taking those deep calming breaths, though.

“You've been awfully quiet this whole time, Professor...Scott, was it?” Hyde questioned.

“Yes, Professor Scott.” Dylan retorted.

“Would you like to have a peek, Professor?” He inquired, still referring to Amy's exposed folds. “See how slick my girl really is?”

Amy chewed her bottom lip nervously, her eyes falling shut as she continued to take some deep breaths. “Please say no, please say no,” she murmured.

“No thank you. I can see it just fine from here,” Dylan told him.

“And what do you think? Penny for your thoughts, mate.”

“It's...nice, from what I can see of it, under that hair. Nice, pink and very wet.”

Hearing her teacher describe her vagina, Amy wasn't sure whether to be offended or turned on. She dropped her head against the gurney, as she felt a huge amount of heat rushing up into her cheeks. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die, right there and then. Her life was officially ruined. If there was ever a moment that would go down in history as her most humiliating yet, this was it. There was no doubt about that. How was she ever going to show her face in Mr. Scott's class again after tonight? She never should of stopped to set foot in this hotel. Never. Why? Oh God. Why didn't she just keep walking?

_Because this dark brooding man has me under his spell, that's why!_

“Bet you don't get to see too many of your pretty little students cunts, do you?”

“Never. Not once, actually.”

“What a pity.” Hyde exhaled sharply. “Well, let's not waste anymore time, shall we?” He pulled his hands away from her folds and gave her left ass cheek a pat. “I have a feeling this one's temperature is rising higher and higher as we speak.”

Amy lifted her head almost immediately, digging her fingernails into the pad beneath the sheet of the gurney, holding on for dear life, even if, technically, she wasn't going anywhere.

“Alright now, open up wide, my little one, here comes the choo-choo train...” Hyde cooed, as if he was about to take the temperature of a newborn baby. She didn't think she could open herself up any wider, so she just arched her ass a little higher. “I'll make it easy on you. Take a deep breath, deeep...” Amy did as he told her to and inhaled as deeply as she possibly could muster. “Good girl. That's it. Hold it there.”

She held her breath. Then she felt it. The chilly thermometer penetrating and sliding into the tight hole of her anus. She whimpered, just like a wounded animal, biting down on her bottom lip so hard, she broke the skin. She cringed at the metallic taste of her own blood in her mouth, but held tightly to the gurney. It felt like hours as opposed to seconds before the instrument stopped moving.

“And breathe out...” said Hyde. She breathed out, the cheeks of her ass clenching around the instrument inside her, pain throbbing through her hole. His voice took on a more soothing tone, enough to slow the panicked beating of her heart. “Relaaax, just relax...that's my good girl.”

She trembled involuntarily as she felt one of his hands stroke her lower back, then slide down over her buttocks, giving it a reassuring pat. “It...it hurts, doctor.”

Hyde continued to stroke her backside, gently and affectionately, using the same soothing tone as before. “I know it does, my little one, but we've got to check that temperature. Just be a good girl and stay still. It'll be over before you know it.”

Amy blinked, her heart warming at his touch. Was he talking to _her_? In that tone of voice? Or was she having an auditory hallucination? Maybe the lack of oxygen to her brain was causing her to hear things differently than she normally would. He couldn't actually be treating her this kindly, could he? She glanced back at Hyde. He was holding the thermometer in her hole with one hand and stroking her ass with the other.

“Would you like the nurse to come hold your hand?” He asked, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, as he glanced from her to an awe-struck Kate.

She didn't know whether he was trying to be a smart ass, or if he genuinely wanted to help ease her pain. Either way, she doubted this woman was actually going to step in and let her hold her hand. If she had it her way, she'd rather be holding _his_ hand. “No, that's okay.”

“Well what about the Professor?”

Her eyes widened in astonishment, her heart skipping a beat. “I-I don't need to hold anyone's hand. I'll be fine.”

“I'm going to take it out now, love,” he said a moment later, much to her alleviation. And with that, he extracted the thermometer from her anus, looking it over. “Ah, ninety-eight point six, perfectly normal.”

Amy breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Thank god.”

“Perhaps we should check the temperature inside...” Hyde began. She threw her head back, gasping loudly as he slid the thermometer through her slippery folds, the instrument rubbing back and forth over her aching clitoris, “that smoldering little cunt of yours.”

“N—“ Amy began, before quickly correcting herself, bearing down on the thermometer, that long overdue climax building all over again, the beeping of the monitor picking up speed again along with her heart and breathing. “I mean, I-I-I think it's probably the same, doctor.”

“The patient does have a point,” Kate noted casually. “Maybe we should move on.”

“I didn't ask for your opinion, nurse,” Hyde sneered. “Just do your job and take note of her changes.”

“Sorry. Her heart rate is increasing again.”

“I know...” Hyde said, exuding a deep and wicked laugh as he pumped the instrument back and forth through Amy's folds, making her whimper and moan, shock waves of pleasure shooting straight down her legs, making her toes curl.

“Oh my god...” Dylan muttered.

Amy started to wriggle, but Hyde slapped a hand down on her hips, holding her firmly in place. Wincing at the burning sensation that throbbed through her buttocks from his action, she tried as she might to rid herself of her need to come, but it was easier said than done. Every stroke of the instrument over her clitoris, was pure torture, a pleasurable sort of torture that spread through her labia and made her tremble uncontrollably. “Master—I mean, doctor...my...my lip is bleeding, and I...need to...come. Can you please...help my lip?”

The motion of the instrument stopped almost immediately. “Your lip is bleeding?”

She nodded her head. “Yes.”

“Can you do me a favor, nurse? Would you be so kind as to check on our patient's mouth? I want to know if she's lying to me.”

“Yes, of course.” Kate retorted, walking over to the head of the gurney. Amy lifted her chin and looked up at the woman, trying as she might to catch her breath, beads of sweat shining on her forehead. Kate scowled and glanced from her to Hyde. “She is bleeding. You should have a look at her.”

The thermometer was quickly extracted from her folds, finally giving Amy the chance to relax. “Turn around, my little one,” Hyde commanded, giving her butt a gentle pat. “Let me have a look at that lip.”

Amy obeyed and slowly turned onto her side, wincing at the pain that throbbed through her ass as she put her weight on it, more than likely from Hyde's spanking. Fortunately, the pain became less when she stopped moving and simply laid still. Her hands instinctively went to her crotch, trying to shield her pubic area from being seen. Her heart skipped a beat as Hyde came forward.

“Oh, my dear...” He said, scowling and cupping her cheek in his hand, the pad of his thumb brushing against her lip, sending a burning pain searing through it and causing her to hiss. “Ooh...sorry, little one. Nurse, can you bring me a wet towel from the sink?”

Kate didn't need to be told twice. When he voiced her nickname, she was already scampering off to the back counter, her heels clicking nosily against the linoleum floor.

Hyde lifted the head of the gurney once more, so Amy was half-lying down, half-sitting. Amy exchanged a look with a rather flushed Dylan. The man cleared his throat uncomfortably, scratched the back of his head and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Her eyes widened for a moment as her gaze fell upon the large bulge in his pants, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Suddenly realizing she was looking, he turned away from her to stare at the back wall. Hyde glanced curiously from her to Dylan then back to her, probably wondering what the hell she was staring at, that was clearly more important than him.

“We're going to take care of that lip, love.” He assured her. “How the bloody hell did this happen?”

“I was biting it. I guess I bit it too hard.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Sorry.”

“No need to apologize, just be a bit more careful.” He told her softly. She nodded her head in understanding, feigning a small smile. Looking down the length of her body, his forehead wrinkled in thought when he saw where her hands were. “What are you doing?” Darkness flashed in his eyes before he gave her hand a smack. She gasped, instinctively pulling her hands away. “Don't do that,” he growled. “Keep your hands down at your side.”

“I'm sorry, I'm just embarrassed, that's all.” She said, as Kate returned with a wet paper towel, barely glancing at her nether region as she handed it over to Hyde. At least as a woman, she had enough consideration and common decency not to blatantly stare at her.

“Thank you.” Hyde took the towel and gently dabbed the cut on Amy's lip. She winced, but only for a moment. “You're going to have to get used to that, darling. This self-conscious image of yours is going to have to change. First thing's first, we're going to wax that vagina.”

Amy gaped at him, wincing at the unpleasant image he put into her head. “Wax? You mean bikini wax?”

“No...a bikini wax is to remove the line of hair around your bikini area. A Brazilian wax for all that pubic hair on your vagina. I told you before, I prefer my girls to be shaved. Now stay quiet so I can tend to your lip.” He continued dabbing at the blood on her lip. She stared gaping at him incredulously, but refrained from saying anything else.

“I know a great place to get both a Brazilian and a bikini wax, and not only are they discreet, but it won't hurt as bad either,” Kate commented, glancing from Hyde to Dylan, then finally to Amy with a reassuring smile. 

“Well, that gets rid of the mystery,” Dylan remarked, a ghost of a smile crossing his face.

“It certainly does,” Hyde added, grinning wickedly at Kate. “I have to admire a woman who's already shaved and ready to go.” Amy rolled her eyes, shooting daggers at Kate with her icy gaze. She blinked, her eyes widening momentarily before shifting towards Hyde. Oops! Did she just roll her eyes again? Shit, she forgot about that. Fortunately, Hyde's gaze was on the other woman, so he didn't catch her eye roll.

He glanced from Kate to Amy then back to Kate. “I fancy doing it myself, but would you mind giving me the number of this wax place?”

Amy's eyes widened a second time. Her own master...waxing her vagina? She shuddered to think how that would go. Maybe it would be better if she got it done by a total stranger with more experience. She wanted to argue about the whole thing, but she knew it wouldn't do either of them any good.

“Of course, doctor,” Kate beamed. “I'll write it on Amy's chart.”

“Thank you, my dear.” Hyde gave Amy's lip a couple more dabs, before pulling the towel away and setting it aside. “There, that should do it. Are you feeling better, my little one?”

She gently nodded her head. “Yeah.” She feigned a worried expression but smiled inwardly. “How does my heart look?”

Hyde stole a glance at the monitor, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles, causing her heart to skip a beat. He flashed her a smile, caressing her cheek with the back of his other hand. “It looks fantastic. Strong and steady. Seventy-four beats per minute.”

Her walls clenched with arousal, her eyes falling shut momentarily, her chest arching a couple inches off the gurney. “Mm, that's good.”

“It is, very good, which means we can move onto the next part of your physical.”

She swallowed hard, her heart beating a little faster as he gave her hand a squeeze. “The next part?” He let go of her hand and turned to press a button on the heart monitor, causing the blood pressure cuff on her arm to tighten all over again, along with her folds. She looked up at him in bewilderment. “What do you mean...the next part? You mean my stress test?”

“Oh no, no, no, no...” He said, turning back to face her, caressing her hair lovingly, brushing it away from her forehead. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “I'm talking about your deep pelvic exam.”

Her eyes widened in horror, trying as she might to find her voice. When she attempted to speak, her words came out a little raspier than she expected them to. “ _Deep_ pelvic exam?”

  _Holy shit_.


	4. Damsel In Distress

      “Do you think we could maybe skip this part and get to the stress test instead?”

“Not as long as you're _my_ sub,” he argued. “A deep and extensive pelvic exam is mandatory upon entering into this relationship.”

“But deep? How deep?”

“Well, maybe not that deep,” Hyde retorted.

“But...I've never had one before. I'm scared.”

Hyde's brows stitched inquisitively. “Never?” She shook her head. “Well I'm going to give you one right now. Don't be scared, my love. I'm just going to check and make sure everything in that vagina is functioning properly, and there is no sign of disease, sexually transmitted or otherwise. Every woman your age should have one annually with your regular physical. Now be a good girl for Dr. Hyde and try to relax.”

“He's right, Amy. It's the best thing a woman can do for herself,” Kate added, glancing up at the heart monitor as the reading of her blood pressure appeared on the screen. She made a quick notation on the chart before flipping from one page to the other. “Is there a form I should be making notes on for her pelvic?”

Amy scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief before shifting uncomfortably against the gurney. Hyde shot a glare in her direction, clearly conveying to her that he had noticed her sudden change in attitude.

      _Oops._

He glanced at the monitor then stepped up beside Kate, peering over her shoulder and looking down at the chart, pointing to the form on top, “it's on the back. See there.”

“Oh! Okay,” she said, detaching the first form and flipping it over.

Hyde set his hand against the small of Kate's back. “Nurse, would you be so kind as to grab a few sterile drapes from beneath the counter? The big blue ones.”

Kate nodded. “Sure.”

“Thank you.” Hyde stepped aside, allowing her to walk past him to retrieve what he needed. Meeting his gaze, Amy scowled deeply, shaking her head, already knowing what the drapes were for. “Don't you dare shake your head at me, and stop giving our lovely little nurse an attitude.”

She blinked, her brows furrowing inquisitively. “What attitude?”

“You scoffed, and you shook your head. That's just as rude as rolling your eyes, and I don't want to see it again.”

“Are you telling me I can't shake my head anymore?”

“I suppose that all depends on _why_ you're shaking your head in the first place, but I never want to hear you scoff again. Is that clear?”

She resisted the urge to narrow her eyes, and bit her tongue to keep herself from uttering bitchy remark she wanted to make. “Crystal.”

“That's not the answer I'm looking for.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hyde smiled smugly, nodding his head in regard. “Good girl.”

Without another word, he stepped to the foot of the gurney, reached beneath it and pulled out the stirrups. His eyes darted back to her face, nearly holding her in a hypnotic trance for all of one minute, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Pushing a huge lump down in her throat, Amy shifted uncomfortably against the gurney, the monitor beeping faster with the beat of her heart. Her gaze shifted to Dylan. The man glanced down at the stirrups, then at her face, a ghost of a smile appearing on his own. His hands were still tucked into the pockets of his jeans, and that bulge, well...it didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. When he caught her looking again, he cleared his throat and crossed his wrists, one over the other, holding them in front of his groin.

Kate returned with the drapes, handing them over to Hyde. “Here you go, doctor.”

Hyde's gaze never left Amy's face. “Hold onto those for a moment, will you love? I have to prepare. Scrub up, if you will.” He sent Amy a wink, before turning and crossing to the back counter, where he proceeded to wash his hands.

“I think I know what he's going to do with these,” Kate implied, offering Amy a reassuring smile.

“Unfortunately,” Amy mumbled, glancing over at her master and shouting over the running water. “Is it possible I could change into a gown, doctor?”

“No!” Hyde shouted back at her. “You've been naked this whole time. You can be naked a bit longer for the rest of your exam.”Amy's shoulders slumped in defeat. Figures. Reaching for a paper towel, he dried his hands off. Grabbing a stainless steel cart against the wall, he rolled it over with him as he returned to the gurney. The cart was covered by a blue drape, so Amy couldn't see what was on top of it, but she had some idea of what laid beneath it. “Alright. Bend your knees and slide to the end of the gurney, my little one. As far as you possibly can. Make sure your arse is at the edge of the bed.”

She gulped audibly but did as he told her to, bending her knees and sliding her butt to the end of the gurney. Pressing her knees together, she folded her hands over her stomach, her sex aching, her heart pounding, as she waited for his next instructions.

“Please lay the drapes over our patient's mid-section while I grab a stool,” Hyde told Kate, before grabbing a stool and rolling it over to the gurney.

Kate unfolded one of the drapes. Amy lifted her arms, allowing the woman to lay it over her hips, covering her pubic region and knees. “This should keep you warm.”

 _Fat chance_. Nevertheless, Amy nodded her head in regard and remained quiet. She didn't know whether Hyde actually cared about her staying warm, her privacy, or if he just didn't want her to see what it was he was doing to her down there. That last thought only made her heart pump faster. Being that Hyde was so tall and she was so short, she could see his face over the drapes the moment he sat down on the stool.

“Alright...let's get started.” Hyde declared with a smirk. She shifted involuntarily as she felt him grab each one of her ankles, “time to spread these legs, my dear.” She tried as she might to keep them closed, but his strength easily overpowered her. “Ah, there we go.” Quickly pulling her knees apart, he spread her open as wide as he possibly could and placed each of her feet in the cold stirrups.

A shiver crept up her spine at the cold metal beneath her feet, at the cold air of the room hitting her exposed labia, making her to tremble and her walls to clench involuntarily. A bit of her juices spilled out of her opening as she glanced up at the frantically beeping heart monitor, then down at the probes stuck to her chest, rising and falling rapidly with each breath that entered and left her body. She lifted her left hand to her head, then pulled it away, looking at her palm and wiggling her finger with the pulse oximeter attached to it. The very sight only caused more of her juices to seep out of her opening.

Was she having an anxiety attack or an orgasm? As overwhelmed, intoxicated and dumbfounded as she was by this whole scene, she couldn't be sure anymore.

“Darling?” Hyde glanced worriedly from Amy to the heart monitor then down at her opening. “Bloody hell! I told you not to come!”

Amy scowled, staring helplessly at her master. “I'm sor-sorry...s-s-so sorry.”

“Maybe this is all just a little too much for her,” Dylan remarked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nonsense!” Hyde snapped, shooting a glare at her teacher before turning his focus on her once more, and from the look on his face, he seemed genuinely concerned. “Darling? Little one, just relax. For Christ's sakes, I haven't even gotten started yet.”

“Her heart rate is one-hundred and forty. Should I call for help?” Kate asked.

“No, you will not!” Quickly pushing himself up to his feet, Hyde pushed past Kate and rushed to the head of the gurney, lowering it until Amy was lying flat on her back. Removing the nasal cannula in her nostrils, he grabbed the Ambu bag, sealing the mask over Amy's nose and mouth and pumping it in three second intervals to give her oxygen. “I've got you, little one, I've got you. Just breathe.”

Amy moaned softly, staring up at him for a few long seconds before shutting her eyes, her chest rising with each stream of oxygen that entered her body, fueling her raging blood cells.

“Stay with me, my Little Amy. Come on, lovey. Stay with your master.” Hyde insisted. “Bring me the defib unit! In the corner!”

Amy's eyes came open again, gazing up at Hyde, finding comfort in his own. She felt as if she couldn't get enough oxygen to her lungs, especially with her heart slamming so hard against her rib cage.

“Defib...” Kate looked around frantically for what he was referring to, grabbing her hair with both hands. “Defib...”

“I got it!” Dylan exclaimed, darting across the room and grabbing the crash cart stationed in the far corner of the room, quickly rolling it over to where Hyde was.

Hyde pointed at Dylan, “you! Get over here!” Dylan rushed over to the head of the gurney. “Hold the mask over her face, give the bag a pump every three seconds.” Dylan did as he was instructed to and took over pumping the squeeze back.

Amy gasped when she suddenly saw Dylan standing over her instead of Hyde, the fact that he was helping now, doing nothing to slow down her frantic heartbeat. She tried to turn her head to look over at Hyde, but because of the mask held firmly on her face, and the bag blocking her view, she could only see him out of the corner of her eye. Hyde moved quickly, powering on the defibrillator machine and charging up the paddles. She heard a high pitched _buzz_ ing sound then felt two large, cold, steel paddles being pressed to her chest, one above her right breast and the other beneath her left. Her eyes widened in horror as she attempted to lift her head and look down at her body, but to no avail. She opened her mouth to try and speak, to tell them to stop, but no one seemed to be able to hear her.

_Oh god...it's happening! It's really happening!_

“Get back, mate!” Hyde exclaimed. Dylan quickly removed the mask from Amy's face and stepped back. “Alright, come on, little one. _CLEAR!_ ”

A strong bolt of electricity shook Amy's petite body, sending her upper body arching off the gurney. The electrical charge struck her pounding heart, surging through her veins, sending a white hot burning pain from her head down to her toes. She winced and moaned, her body trembling for a few seconds as a side effect. Suddenly, she could feel her heart returning to what could be considered a normal rate, and the frantic beeping of the monitor quickly transformed into a calm and steady heart rhythm.

“Normal sinus rhythm,” said Hyde. “She's going to be alright.” He pulled the paddles away from her chest and returned them to the crash cart. Pushing the machine aside, he stepped to the head of the gurney, “I'll take it from here.” Taking the Ambu bag back from Dylan, he held it over Amy's face, pumping the bag.

“Wow! You weren't kidding. You really are a doctor, aren't you?” Kate said.

“It's a bit more complicated than that, love.” Hyde replied. “Little one?” Amy moaned into the mask, her eyes fluttering open and meeting his. Hyde smiled down at her, “ah, there you are. I had to give your little heart a bit of a shock. It was beating awfully fast. You just relax.”

She nodded and tilted her head back, pushing her face deeper into the mask, if that were possible, and quickly finding it much easier to breathe. It was hard to believe that a little thing such as him spreading her open and having her all hooked up, could nearly cause her to go into cardiac arrest, but fuck...she had never been in this position before. Not in front of two gorgeous men, and the most gorgeous one of them all being her new master. He was indulging her fetish, and in a very shameless way. He was taking all of her fears and turning them into something very, very naughty and incredibly arousing. The sudden turn of events was enough to make her pussy ache all over again, causing another pool of wetness to emerge from her labia and slide down her thighs.

Hyde glanced from her to the heart monitor then to Kate. “You better be making notes, Kate.”

Kate turned and grabbed the clipboard, taking the pen in her hand, nodding in regard. “I am. I'll note her vitals.”

Amy lifted her hand and attempted to push the mask away from her face. Removing the mask, Hyde, leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “are we feeling better then?” She gently nodded her head. “Lovely. You're not going to have another heart attack on your master during the exam, are you?”

She giggled softly, shaking her head. “I don't think so.”

“Better not.” He turned and set the Ambu bag aside, pressed the button on the monitor for the blood pressure cuff, then grabbed an oxygen mask. “But just in case,” he said, slipping the mask onto her face, “you're going to wear this.”

She reached up to pull the mask away from her face, even if it cost her for doing so. “Can I please...have a kiss from my master first?”

Hyde's eyes lit up with a bright smile. “Yes, you may.” And with that, he stole her breath and nearly stopped her heart with an upside down passionate kiss. The monitor started to beep a little faster. Hyde smiled against her lips, giving her the indication that he had in fact heard the monitor. She lifted her hand higher, her fingers slipping into the incredibly soft and fluffy strands of his hair, taking a handful and massaging his scalp, opening her mouth wider to deepen the kiss. Gently pulling away, Hyde caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. “That's all you're getting from me for the time being.”

“Damn,” she remarked with a pout, the rate of her heart slowing.

A scowl crossed Hyde's face. “Oh no, your little lip is bleeding again.” He reached for the towel he'd previously set down and dabbed at her lip. “Suppose I kissed you too hard.” She started to speak, but he hushed her. “No talking until I finish.” He dabbed it a couple more times then pulled the towel away.

“It was worth it.”

The pair exchanged a smile. “Alright, no more chatter. Breathe.” And with that, Hyde took the oxygen mask, covering her face with it. Amy wanted to debate with him, but the feel of the mask on her face was far too inviting to deny, so all she did was shut her eyes and moan plentifully. Her eyes came open again as Hyde stepped to the side of the gurney, tossing his head back before taking his stethoscope and plugging into his ears. “Let's have another listen to that heart and those lungs.”

Amy's heart picked up speed, her walls clenching with arousal as she watched him take the disc in his hand and press it to her left breast, his fingers cupping the underside of it. She gasped, moaned and squirmed at the chilliness of it, at the feel of his fingers kneading her breast, staring dreamily up at Hyde, admiring how gorgeous that one instrument made his face look. Those dark eyes shifted from side to side as he listened and observed the sounds he was hearing within her body. Not sure whether he just wanted her to breathe normally or take some deep breaths, she settled for breathing normally. Her breathing grew deeper, her pussy throbbing and clenching as he moved the disc to the underside of her breast, still holding the disc between his index and middle finger. She could feel his index finger pressing into her breast, just beneath her aureola, and his thumb cupping the breast itself where it curved to meet the other.

Throwing caution to the wind, and all her reserves out the window, she didn't care anymore who heard her or what they thought. The words came tumbling out of her mouth as another climax began to stir within her loins.

“Oh please don't pull your hand away, Dr. Hyde,” she said, as loud as she could, her voice partially muffled by the mask. “That feels so good. Just leave it right there.”

“I wish I could, my darling girl, but we have to move on to the next part of your exam. You're already spread and ready for me, and I've got to get inside there.”

She cried out in pleasure at his last choice of words, her breathing growing heavier. “Oh God! Please get inside me.” She nodded vigorously. “Please...I need it.” She whimpered when much to her disappointment, Hyde removed his hand and the disc from her body, taking the stethoscope out of his ears.

“Soon enough, love, but when the time is right, and only when _I_ decide.” He glanced over at Kate. “Heart sounds strong and lovely, lungs are clear and beautiful.”

Kate nodded and jotted it down.

Fucking tease! This man was a fucking tease. Did he really expect her to wait much longer for him? Wasn't he just as horny as she was? Well, if the bulge in his pants was any evidence of that, she assumed he was. Then why? Why the wait?

“But...”

“No buts! I'll fuck you when I decide to fuck you. If you want me to respect you, my little Amy, you're going to have to respect me too, and that includes the rules I set out for you to follow.” He lifted the head of the gurney, but only a few inches, so she was more lying down than sitting up, then stepped to the foot of the gurney. Amy's shoulders slumped in defeat. “As a matter of fact...” He lifted the drape covering her knees. The next thing she felt were two thin leather straps, one being pulled firmly over her thigh and the other over her calf.

Amy groaned, lifting her head and looking down at him, her brows furrowing inquisitively, wondering what the hell he was doing to her now.

“What's that for?” Dylan inquired.

“So our patient doesn't squirm, that's what it's for,” Hyde retorted, as he fastened the buckles in place.

Dylan's brows furrowed just as Amy's did, but he said nothing more, simply crossed his arms comfortably over his chest and sighed. Hyde let the drape fall back into place then walked over to the other side of the gurney, repeating the process and strapping her legs in place. Once that was done, Hyde pulled one of the leather straps up from beneath the gurney, the ones he'd used earlier to restrain her on their way up.

Amy gasped as she watched him buckle her waist down to the gurney. “You don't have to do this. I won't squirm, I promise.”

Hyde gave her a sidelong glance, but said nothing. He returned to the stool at the foot of the bed. Lifting the drape a little, he folded it under until it fell a couple inches below her knees. “Alright, let's begin your pelvic exam.” Grabbing the drape covering the cart beside him, he tossed it aside and looked to Kate, asking her to bring over a goose neck lamp, and positioning it until it was shining against Amy's vagina. “That's better. Now we can see her whole vaginal region.”

Amy lifted her head, looking down the length of her body at Hyde, catching his gaze before dropping her head back against the gurney, exhaling sharply. Great...just great.

“You don't have to piss, do you love?” Hyde inquired. She shook her head. “Good.” He looked down at her vagina. “Outwardly, her lovely vulva looks normal, other than being very wet.” He looked at her with an amused smirk. No sores, redness, swelling, or lice.” Amy made a face before looking up at the ceiling. “Pubic hair is in a triangular pattern, as it should be.” Hyde licked his lips. “Labia majora is nice, plump, symmetrical and moist.”

Kate stood behind Hyde, writing on the clipboard, glancing down at Amy's opening every now and then. Dylan craned his neck, but didn't bother stepping closer. He seemed to have more respect for her than that. Well that was a relief.

Amy gasped, her walls clenching as she felt Hyde's fingers probing then spreading her labia, resisting the urge to bite her lip again.

“Oh, have a look at that beautiful clitoris,” he said with a smile. “So small and pink.”

“Nice,” Kate remarked.

“Very nice,” Dylan added matter-of-actually. 

Amy's cheeks flushed in mortification, trying to sink further down the gurney, but the buckle was holding her in place.

He peeked over the drape at her. “Darling, do you know the exact location of your clitoris?”

“I...I think so,” she replied in a muffled voice, but she doubted he actually understood what she was saying.

“Well let me show you where it's at to refresh your memory.”

She gasped and moaned loudly, tilting her head back as she felt his fingers curl against then deeply rub her clit. “Oh fuck!” She exclaimed.

“Do you feel that, love?” He rubbed her clit a little faster, shock waves of pleasure throbbing in her labia and surging down to her toes. “Do you feel what my fingers are doing?”

Amy's heart picked up speed as she whimpered, moaned and desperately tried to squirm, but the buckles and straps were holding her down, digging into her legs and abdomen, causing her pain no matter what direction she moved. She vigorously nodded her head. “Mm-hmmm...”

“How does it feel?”

“So...fucking...good!” She cried, the monitor beeping rapidly with her pounding heart.

He laughed, the sound deep and wicked. “This, my dearie, is your clitoris. This juicy little morsel that's causing you so much pleasure at moment.” He tapped then rapidly rubbed his fingers against her clit, causing her to squeal and wriggle, the hot overwhelming pleasure nearly overpowering the pain digging into her waist and legs.

Amy could feel her climax building stronger and stronger. She shifted against the buckle as she felt Hyde's fingers move lower, spreading her labia again and finding her opening, her breath hitching as he slipped a finger inside, pumping and twisting it around. Pleasure surged through her pussy, shooting back down to her toes, the monitor beeping rapidly with her heartbeat.

“Labia minora is lovely, very wet but lovely,” Hyde noted. His forehead wrinkled in thought. “A bit of discharge in the vaginal opening, but otherwise, it looks normal. Not as big as I'd hoped, but we can fix that. Can't we, my dear?” Hyde peeked over the drape at her, flashing her a smile. “I'm going to have to stretch you pretty far.”

Her jaw fell open, but she said nothing, just brought her hands up to her head, draping one arm over the other and covering her eyes. She didn't want to know or see what was coming next, much less the looks on Kate and Dylan's faces.

“Perineum is smooth and normal.” Hyde said. “Would you like me to show you where your g-spot is, my little Amy?”

She nodded vigorously, but said nothing.

Hyde pumped his fingers in and out of her opening, slow and teasing at first before growing faster, his fingers brushing over a very, very sensitive spot causing her to squeal and moan. Her hips arched involuntarily, pressing painfully into the buckle and causing her to wince. “Ah, there's that lovely g-spot. I found your special treasure, my darling.” He fueled her climax, rubbing her g-spot for a few seconds, sending her another shocking wave of pleasure, making her toes curl against the stirrups. “I'm going to milk her a bit, see if we can't get more of that lovely juice out of her.” He went back to pumping her opening.

“Holy shit!” Amy exclaimed, breathing deeply and moaning loudly through the mask on her face. Placing her hand against her chest, she groaned and tried as she might to arch her hips closer to his hand, but the leather buckle was holding her down. Every time she tried to lift her hips, it dug painfully into her stomach. She grabbed the sides of the gurney, digging her fingernails into the pad beneath, which was easier said than done with the pulse oximeter still attached to her index finger. She pursed her lips, not caring anymore whether her lip started bleeding again.

“See what I mean, about the squirming.”

“Yeah,” said Dylan.

Hyde clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Naughty. And she can't even look me in the eyes.”

“The way you're fingering her, I don't blame her,” Kate remarked with a giggle. “Heart rate is up to one-hundred and twenty, one-twenty-two, one-twenty-three, one-twenty-four, one-thirty...doctor?”

Amy whimpered and moaned, Kate's last words only drawing her climax closer. “Doctor, please! I can't...hang on!” She exclaimed.

“Yes, I know, nurse, I see it as clear as day,” Hyde said, the pumping of his fingers slowing. Even though her eyes weren't open, she could still hear the grin in his voice. “You don't have to keep reminding me, but I'm very glad you do. That little heart must be pounding away in that beautiful chest. It's awfully too bad I can't put my stethoscope on and listen at the same time.” His fingers worked her hole deeper, harder, faster. “Come on, little one, give me more juice so I can taste you again.”

Amy was close, so very, very close to reaching what felt like her third climax that night. She was about to give him exactly what he wanted. All he had to do was keep rubbing, increase the speed of his fingers, and then...

Hyde's fingers stopped.

Covered in a thick layer of sweat, Amy collapsed against the gurney with a whimper. Her exhausted panting fogged up the mask on her face as she attempted to catch her breath. She placed her hand against her chest, feeling the hard pumping of her heart against her rib cage. If it wasn't for the oxygen she was getting from the mask, she was sure her heart would be beating a lot faster than it was now, and worst yet, Hyde might have to give her another shock. Fortunately, the deeper she breathed, the more oxygen she received, slowing her heart rate down a lot faster than without the mask.

“I knew that mask was a good idea,” Hyde remarked. “Those fast moving blood cells need it.”

“I suggest leaving it on for her stress test,” Dylan offered.

Even though he wasn't talking to her, Amy still found herself nodding vigorously at his suggestion. “Why didn't...you...finish me?” She sputtered.

Hyde extracted his fingers from her opening, her sex throbbing hungrily as he did so. Sliding his fingers into his mouth, he moaned as he slowly sucked her juices from them. “I'm not ready to finish you. And you're not allowed to come yet.”

She felt one of his fingers inside her opening again, massaging and palpating the outside of her labia with what felt like his thumb. Her breath hitched as he twisted his finger and palpated the other side of her labia.

“Nice, soft and smooth. Perfectly normal.” He pulled that one finger out of her opening and pressed his fingers a few times just beneath her opening. “Ah, there it is, and it appears perfectly normal.” She moaned softly as he spread her labia and peeked over the drape at her. “Now darling, if you'll just collect yourself, I'm going to need you to bear down.”

Amy didn't know why, but she did what he wanted her to and bared down.

“That's a good girl.” He glanced over his shoulder at Kate. “Vaginal orifice is normal.” She relaxed her lower half, but instantly tensed up when she saw him turn to the cart beside him, grabbing what looked to be a metal speculum. “This might feel a bit uncomfortable, love, but try and be a good girl and lie still. Just breathe, little one, alright?”

She swallowed hard but gently nodded her head. Shutting her eyes tightly, she waited for the insertion of the instrument, her sex clenching and aching at the very thought of it. First she felt him spread her walls, press a finger inside, then felt an uncomfortable pressure as he inserted the cool speculum into her opening. She gasped and groaned painfully.

He stopped the motion of the instrument and peeking over the drape at her in concern. “How's my little patient doing?”

“I'm...okay,” she replied.

“Good, now bear down again.”

She bared down and he twisted the speculum, sliding it downward and deeper into her vaginal canal, her heart beating a little faster as he did so. Shutting her eyes tightly, she groaned softly, waiting and praying for it to be over. A few seconds later, when it was nearly at her cervix, the instrument stopped and she felt it open inside her.

“It's in, lovey. You can relax now.” Hyde said.

Amy did just that, finally letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and opening her eyes, looking down at him.

He made an adjustment to the speculum, before reaching out and moving the lamp closer to her opening. “Let's have a look at that pretty little cervix of yours.” He exchanged a look with her, causing her to tremble under his sultry gaze, before turning his attention to her vagina. His eyes instantly lit up with a bright smile. “Ah, there you are. What a pretty, pretty sight. Very healthy, pink and normal.”

Amy's sex ached at his choice of words. However, she didn't think her cervix was anything special, or even pretty at all. It might have been because she couldn't see it, but how was she to know? For the moment, however, she figured she'd give her master the benefit of the doubt. If he said it was pretty, then she would believe him.

As Hyde turned to grab something off the cart, he looked from Kate to Dylan. “Well come and have a look you two. Don't be shy.”

Her eyes widened in horror, her heart beating faster, her walls tightening instinctively around the speculum as Kate and Dylan took a few gingerly steps closer. They stood behind Hyde, leaning closer and peeking through the opening of the speculum. Amy pushed down the huge lump that suddenly formed in her throat. They exchanged a look with one another before looking up at her, but she quickly averted her eyes. She couldn't look at them. If she made eye contact, she would die of shame. They might as well be scientists or better yet, med students, given a free pass from Dr. Hyde to observe some random patient's vagina. To Dylan, however, she wasn't just some random patient.

“Pretty, isn't it?” Hyde remarked, slipping a long q-tip through the opening of the speculum and swabbing the area around her cervix. The feeling of him swabbing her there tickled, but Amy tried as she might not to laugh.

“Very,” Dylan replied with a smirk.

“It's...nice,” Kate added, clearing her throat and looking up at the heart monitor, making a few notations on Amy's chart.

“Yes...and it's all mine.” Hyde said with a wicked chuckle, as he pulled the swab out of the hole, spread it over a glass slide then sprayed it with something.

She didn't know what he was going to do with it. Would he keep it as a souvenir, or was he actually determined to find out if she had any bacterial or sexually transmitted diseases? It was probably stupid to assume it would be used for anything else but the latter, but how was she to know? She barely knew anything about him. Well, other than the fact that he shared her secret fetish.

“And let's take another little specimen...” Hyde picked up a slender wooden stick and inserted it into the hole, causing Amy to gasp as she felt him rotate and rub it firmly against her cervix. She moaned, lifting her hand to her head, her chest arching off of the gurney. “Lie still now. You wouldn't want to anger the doctor, would you?” She tried as she might and laid still. He pulled the stick out of her hole, then spread it over another glass slide, spraying it a couple times with the same solution.

Pain ached through her opening, her fingers gripping the sheet covering the gurney as she felt him twist the speculum inside her. He stole a glance up at her. “And before I remove the speculum, let's have a look at that pretty and moist vaginal wall,” he said. He peered through the hole, licking his lips, a smug smirk crossing his face, “mmm...”

“How does it look, doctor? What should I write?” Kate inquired.

“It looks lovely, perfectly pink and normal. And to answer the question that I know is on all of our minds, this one isn't a virgin.” He peered over the drape at Amy. “How many men have you been with, my darling?”

She pulled the mask away from her face, somewhat relieved to have that hot piece of plastic off. “Two, just two.”

“And how long has it been since your last shag?”

“Sex? I don't know...” She swallowed, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as her gaze shifted to Dylan, who stared expectantly at her, “almost three or four years, maybe.”

Hyde scowled. “That's quite a long time.”

Dylan's brows arched momentarily in surprise, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, before she quickly turned her head away. Her breath caught in her throat, as she felt the speculum begin to slide out of her, slowly and gently, the blades closing as it was extracted. Once it was out, she allowed herself to fully relax. However, the sudden opening of her vagina still left a considerable aching sensation behind. “A-Are we done yet, doctor?” She asked as Hyde placed the speculum back on the cart.

“No, we are not done yet. I have to perform the bi-manual exam. Make sure that lovely uterus and its ovaries are nice and normal. Put that mask back on!”

Oblivious to what the next exam consisted of, she did as he told her to, putting the mask back on and folding her hands over her stomach once again. Hyde shut the lamp off and moved it away from her exposed area.

“Nurse, please check on our patient and see how she's doing. Here,” he removed his stethoscope from around his neck and handed it to her. “Why don't you get a listen of that chest while I perform my inspection.”

The thought of that stethoscope being on her chest again, instinctively caused Amy's walls to clench in response. She turned her head as Kate came to the side of the gurney, the stethoscope hanging around her neck. The woman gave Amy a reassuring smile, “hi Amy. How are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess,” she replied, glancing from her down to Hyde.

Kate glanced over her shoulder at the monitor. “Her heart rate is eighty-four, blood pressure is one-thirty-five over ninety-one. There's another number, I don't know what it's for, but it's ninety-eight.”

“That's her pulse ox, my dear.” He exchanged a look with Amy. “Nice to see you're doing so well. That makes your master very happy.” Hyde rose to his feet, Amy's lower half tensing the second as she felt him insert two fingers into her vagina, her walls clenching around them instinctively. “Relax, my little one. Relax those walls, so the doctor can feel what's inside.”

Her eyes fell shut as she forced her walls to relax. When they did, he slid his fingers in deeper, and twisted them. She took a couple deep breaths of oxygen then sighed softly, feeling Hyde press down on her pubic region. Kate put the stethoscope into her ears, took the disc in her hand and pressed it over Amy's heart. Her eyes came open as the cool metal hit her chest only making her heart beat even faster. That, combined with Hyde's fingers inside of her, and him palpitating the area outside of her vagina – his fingers going no higher than her belly button – was arousing her enough to stir up another climax.

“Her heart is pounding, doctor,” Kate remarked.

“Naturally,” said Hyde, causing her to squirm as his fingers curled within her opening. “Vaginal wall feels smooth, no tenderness, and healthy.” He pushed the drape higher, just enough to reveal her lower abdomen. He moaned softly, his fingers pressing down on and rubbing the area above her mound, “cervix is nice and firm. Is that causing you any pain, my little Amy?” She shook her head. “Lovely. Let's feel that uterus.”

Amy groaned softly as he pressed slowly but firmly down on her lower abdomen, the fingers inside of her pressing against her upper wall. It might not of been causing her any pain, but it didn't make it any less uncomfortable. The way she saw it, he'd already pressed on her stomach enough for one night.

“Uterus appears retroverted. Make sure you're writing this down, Kate.”

Kate took the stethoscope out of her ears and nodded, picking up the clipboard and making a few notations. “Retroverted, got it.”

Amy lifted her head, now being able to see what he was doing a little better than before. She watched his fingers as he rubbed and pressed them firmly beneath her belly button, at the upper edge of her mound. He gently bounced her uterus around between both hands for a few long seconds, his gaze shifting to her face as he did so, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“No tenderness.” He shook his head. “Oh no, none at all. This little one can move easily from side to side. Yes...that's good. That's a very good girl.” He pressed a little harder into her right hip, his fingers digging deeper inside her, causing her to groan and wince. “Almost done, little one. I just want to find and feel your ovaries. Make sure they are alright, in size and consistency.” She gently nodded her head. He moved his fingers to the left side, repeating the process of locating her ovary then withdrew his fingers, observing her secretions. “Lovely and normal, in size, shape and consistency.”

She could feel her sex throbbing all over again, as she watched him suck his fingers dry of those secretions. “Oh fuck...” She moaned.

“Perfect taste as well,” Hyde remarked, his brows arching intriguingly as another grin spread across his face.

Amy looked over at Kate as she begin to write again, pulling the mask away from her face. “Don't write that.”

“Write it!” Hyde commanded, fixing Amy with a long, lingering glare as he pushed himself up to his feet, crossing to the sink to wash his hands.

“So that's it, right?” Amy called loudly.

“You know what? I think a rectal exam would be beneficial for you, darling, considering your stomach problems and bowel movements.”

Her eyes widened in horror then shifted in Dylan's direction. She tried to slump down as much as she could, her face turning as red as a beet. “Oh god n--” Hyde shot a glare at her, silencing her before she could even get the word out. “I mean, if-if you say so, doctor.” After drying his hands off, he returned to the foot of the gurney, hoping he wouldn't ask her to turn around and get on all fours again.

“Yes...that's a good girl. It won't take long at all.” He glanced down at her opening. “You're still nice and wet down there, so I don't think there's any need for lubrication. Unless you want it, my dear. It might be a little easier and less painful.”

Without hesitation, she vigorously nodded her head, speaking as loud as she could to be heard. “Yes, please, doctor.”

“Alright. Anal lube it is.” He turned to the cart beside him, grabbing a pair of latex rubber gloves and pulling them on.

Oh so now he was using gloves? Why didn't he do it before? To be honest, she didn't really care. In fact, it was kind of intriguing, her heart pumping a little faster as she considered him sliding a gloved finger inside of her, or two. The fact that he was using his own bare fingers before was a turn on, definitely better than this.

“Why didn't you use gloves before?” Dylan asked curiously.

“Never you mind, bugger!” Hyde snapped, opening up a tube of what Amy could only assume was lubricant, squeezing some out on two of his fingers. “I'm the doctor here. If I want to use gloves on my little patient, I will. If not, it's not your concern. I'm sure she liked it much better without them, didn't you my love?”

Amy exchanged a look with Dylan and nodded, but said no more than that. She had a feeling that as time went on, Hyde might be the type of man who insisted that she was only allowed to speak when spoken to.

Dylan rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply. “Wearing gloves would help to prevent the spread of infection...assuming there is one.”

Refusing to acknowledge that the man had even spoken, Hyde turned towards her. He used one gloved hand to first inspect her anus, spreading it apart with two of his fingers. She sighed softly at the feel of the latex glove against the outer part of her hole.

“Anus appears normal,” Hyde remarked, before looking up at Amy, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Now bear down, my darling, so I can get inside that hole.” Amy swallowed, but did as he told her to, bearing down on her buttocks.

The next thing she felt was one of his fingers going into her butt hole and another into her opening. As he pushed them deeper, she groaned, her walls instinctively clenching around the finger in her vagina, rubbing against her cervix, pain throbbing through her buttocks from the one in her anus. All eyes went to the heart monitor as its beeping increased along with her heart. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment when she realized that they had noticed.

“And relaaax...” Hyde said in a soothing voice. She relaxed her walls around his finger. “Breathe...” She shut her eyes, nodding her head and taking a couple deep breaths. “There's a good girl.” With his free hand, he pressed and rubbed his partially flexed, gloved fingers into her lower abdomen, just above her pubic region, palpitating it from the right to the left, left to right, though she wasn't sure what it was he was feeling for. She cringed. His gaze shifted to her face, his brows stitching in concern. “Does that hurt, lovey?”

She reached up to pull the mask down and away from her face. “Not really, it's just...a little uncomfortable. The pressing.”

“But no pain in your anus?”

“A little bit. Not that much,” she said, relaxing a little as she felt him pull his finger out of her opening. The other finger still remained in her anus as he twisted it, from one side to the other.

He stopped pressing on her abdomen and smirked down at her. “Clamp that hole, my little Amy. Squeeze my finger.” The muscles in her buttocks tensed as she clenched them around the finger in her hole. His eyes shifted back and forth, a pensive expression crossing his face, causing her heart to beat a little faster.

“Is everything...okay with me? Down there?” Amy asked in a meek voice.

“Everything is fine, as far as Dr. Hyde can tell,” he retorted, slowly extracting his finger from her anus. “Other than you being a bit tight, both in the opening of your cunt and your anus.”

She noticeably relaxed. “Oh, okay.”

Hyde stripped off both of his gloves, then proceeded to unfasten the buckles restraining her to the gurney and the stirrups. She breathed a huge sigh of relief, more than happy that she could move around again. He grabbed a box of tissues off the cart and handed them to her. “You can sit up now, my little one, and clean yourself off. We're all done here.” He turned back to the cart, taking the slides he'd wiped her secretions on before and putting each one into a petri dish.

  _Thank god_.

Gradually pushing herself up to a seated position, Amy held the drape over her lower half. Using a few tissues, she wiped her aching nether region with her other hand, stealing a glance in Dylan's direction. He cleared his throat, casting his eyes away and rubbing the stubble on his jaw. Once glance at his groin, and she became disappointed. His erection was gone. Well, he didn't care for that, did he? And she can't imagine why he would. She wasn't even sure _she_ did, but that latex did cause her opening to tingle. She looked at Kate.

The woman was making notes on the clipboard, but glanced up at her to give her a reassuring smile. “See, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

Amy stopped wiping herself and exhaled sharply. She crumpled up the tissues, then set both of her hands on top of her draped waist, hanging her head in shame as she looked down at her lap. Her eyes darted to her master, watching him as he walked back to the sink to wash his hands. She wondered if she'd get a chance to wash up herself. She hoped so, at the very least, her hands. The longer she sat there, the dirtier she felt. Not just physically, but metaphorically as well. Hearing the faucet shut off, she quickly looked back down at her lap.

“Last but not least, I'm going to conduct her stress test,” Hyde announced. “Have you made the essential notes, Nurse Kate?”

“Yes, doctor. Everything was pretty much normal, right?”

“That's right, but I hope you noted the tightness.”

“I did.”

“Good woman.”

Amy's shoulders slumped in defeat. Hearing footsteps approaching, she looked up and saw Hyde approaching her. He stole a glance up at the heart monitor with a smile, then reached out, removing the oxygen mask from her face and setting it aside. He ran one of his hands over her hair, gently and affectionately caressing the back of her head.

“How are you feeling, my dear?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “I'm okay, I guess. A little sore...down there, but I feel okay.”

“That's normal. It'll get easier as time goes on.” He assured her. “It's been quite a while since you've had something, or rather _someone_ inside you, hasn't it?” She gently nodded her head. “Are you ready for your last test?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in another shrug. “I think so.” Her sex clenched and ached at the thought of it, swallowing hard at the overall results of her physical. “Is it—do you think I could wash my hands before we start? And can I possibly wear my panties? Please?”

Hyde's forehead wrinkled as a pensive expression crossed his face. “I suppose I can authorize that, but when we're at home, panties are not optional. You will not wear panties at all in my mansion. Understand?”

She blinked, nodding her head in understanding. “Yes, doctor.”

Urging her head towards him, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “That's my girl,” he murmured, his breath warm against her head, sending a tremble down her spine, her walls clenching and moistening all over again. Reaching down, he found the electrical leads on her ankles and peeled them off, attaching them instead to each one of her shoulders. “You're going to keep these leads on when we hook you up to the monitor by the treadmill.”

She glanced at either one of her shoulders. She had a feeling he was going to keep them on, but nodded anyway. “My-my panties?” Looking around the side of the gurney, she began seeking them out. He looked with her, finding them faster than she did, a few feet away from the gurney. Scooping them up, he buried his face in them, deeply inhaling their scent and moaning in desire. The mere sight of him doing that instinctively caused her walls to tighten. She forgot they were soaked with her juices, and suddenly, she was asking herself why she should even bother pulling them on at all.

 _Self-respect, that's why_.

Dangling them from the end of his index finger, Hyde swung them in front of her face. “You sure you want these cum soaked little panties?”

She followed them with her eyes as they swung from left to right, right to left. He was toying with her. Shameless man. “Yeah, I really do.” She attempted to snatch them out of his hand, but he quickly pulled them away.

“What do you say?”

“Please?”

He smiled. “Ah, yes. See? That's a good girl.” He tossed them into her hands. “If you ask me nicely, you get what you want.” He walked past her towards the head of the gurney, detaching her electrical leads from the steadily beeping heart monitor.

Taking the panties, she exchanged a look with Dylan and Kate before pulling the drape away from her lap. As quick as possible, she pulled her damp panties back on. When she was done, Hyde returned to her side, taking her left wrist in his hand and removing the pulse oximeter probe from her finger, her eyes briefly catching sight of the little red light inside the clip device. The Velcro made a loud ripping sound, that seemed to echo throughout the room, as he pulled the blood pressure cuff from her arm.

“Here's your stethoscope, doctor,” said Kate, removing it from her neck and handing it over to him.

“Thank you, love,” he replied, pulling the ear pieces apart and attaching it his own neck. Taking her electrical leads in one hand, Hyde gestured Amy towards the sink with his other. “Go on then. Get going.”

Amy slipped off of the the gurney, the drape sliding off of her and drifting to the floor. She gasped loudly as her bare feet hit the freezing cold floor, bouncing restlessly from the ball of one foot to the other. “Oh fuck! That's cold! Cold, cold, cold! Why is the floor so cold?”

Hyde exchanged a laugh with Kate and Dylan. She looked at them incredulously. “You wanted to wash your hands.” He set both of his hands firmly on her shoulders and turned her to face the sink. “And in case you've forgotten, you're going to be walking to the treadmill as it is, so chop chop!” She jumped, heat pooling between her legs as he gave her ass a firm slap. “Hurry it up.”

Trying as she might to forget about the coldness of the floor for the moment, she started walking to the sink, Hyde following close behind her. She stood on her tip toes when she reached the counter, turning the faucet on and using the soap dispenser on the wall to lather her hands up.

“Join my sub and I at the treadmill over there in the corner,” Hyde insisted, glancing over his shoulder at Kate and Dylan. “We'll be there in a moment.”

Amy rinsed her hands off and reached for a towel, drying herself off and then turning around, watching Kate and Dylan as they strolled across the room. Her attention was quickly averted from the couple when Hyde grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Now, it's time to see how much that little heart can take. Are you ready, my little one?”

“Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?”

“No, you don't. You gave up that right when you signed your body away to me. You're in my control now.” A dark and alluring passion filled his eyes, his voice falling to a deep, seductive tone that had her whole body trembling. “And you're going to be a good girl for me now, aren't you?”

Amy swallowed hard, that look in his eyes, that voice dripping of sex. It was enough to put her in yet another trance. Slowly, she nodded her head. “Yes, master. I'll definitely...” Her voice trailed off as he slipped an arm around her waist, her eyes falling shut as she allowed her body to lean closer to his own, her forehead pressing against his chest. “Try.” The end of his stethoscope swung forward, the cold disc rubbing against the crotch of her panties, as he leaned closer to her. Her walls tightened at the contact of the instrument, her breathing growing heavy.

She had never been this close to him before, but now that she was, she took a moment to breathe him in deeply. His scent overwhelmingly masculine, primal, sensual, woodsy, and so fucking intoxicating. It nearly made her head spin and it only made her nuzzle herself closer to him.

“My stethoscope has a crush on that wet pussy of yours,” he murmured against the top of her head.

“Mm...good.” She chewed on her upper lip, grabbing the lapel of his lab coat and continuing to breathe him in as deeply as possible. He was her new drug, and damn it, she was determined to take it to the head, until it made her as high as a kite. “I want you...now. Please, master. Please take me now.”

He moaned softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I love when my girls beg.”

“Then let me have you... _please_ ,” she murmured.

“All in good time, my darling. All in good time. Your eagerness both intrigues and pleases me, but you're forgetting which one of us is in charge here.”

Her hopes fell along with her heart. “I don't think I can hold on much longer.”

“What a pity, because you're going to have to,” he growled. Removing his arm from around her waist, he reached down, grabbing a hold of the disc to his stethoscope and pressing it flush against the crotch of her panties.

Amy gasped loudly, moaning and shuddering, trembling involuntarily. Her hips bucked against the instrument, her walls growing even wetter by the second. Yep, she was definitely going to have to throw these panties out when or rather _if_ she ever got home again. She still didn't know what this man's intentions were, where they went from here, assuming she passed her physical with flying colors. What would come after the stress test? Would he request a urine sample? Blood tests? God she hoped not.

“I'm going to have to find a heartbeat in that pretty pussy of yours,” he murmured in her ear.

“Oh please, doctor...please,” she pleaded softly.

He pulled the disc away from her crotch, much to her disappointment and pushed her backward towards the counter, taking a step backward himself. “Another time, another place.” When he stepped back, she quickly had to reach out and grab a hold of the sink, just to keep herself from falling to her knees. “We need to perform your stress test.” He handed her the connecting end of the electrical leads that ran to the sticky probes on her chest. She wasn't sure why he was giving them to her, but she took them anyway without question. He pointed to the treadmill in the corner. “Go on.”

She looked over at the treadmill then at Kate and Dylan. Sighing softly, she turned and tip-toed over to the treadmill, quickly jumping up onto it, just to save herself from the chill of the cold floor. After exchanging a look with Kate and Dylan, Amy looked back at Hyde and froze when she saw him rolling over the crash cart. The very sight of it made her pussy throb. “Wh-what are you going to do with that?”

“In the event, that your little heart goes over one-hundred and twenty beats per minute,” Hyde said, stopping the cart a few feet away from the treadmill, within easy reach. “I'll be ready to give it a shock. Getting it pumping at its normal rhythm again.”

Just the way he spoke of her heart, and what he was going to do to it, was enough to make her shudder and tremble all over again, along with her continuously throbbing labia. “Oh...”

Hyde stepped past Dylan and Kate to the heart monitor stationed in front of the treadmill. There was also a large oxygen tank up against the wall, a mask hanging from it. He held out his hand to Amy, “I'll take those leads, thank you.” She handed him the leads and he connected them to the heart monitor, pressing the power button on the machine. As soon as the power button was pressed, she heard the steady beeping of her heart. The monitor was turned more towards him than it was to her, so she couldn't see the exact rhythm of her heart, only hear its beeping, but the sound still managed to make her pussy ache. Hyde's eyes lit up with a smile as he gazed at the monitor, “ah, there's that beautiful little heart.”

He reached into the metal basket beneath the monitor, pulling out a blood pressure cuff. Ripping the Velcro apart, he stepped forward, holding the cuff open. “Give me your left arm, lovey.” She gave him her left arm, her walls both tingling and tightening as she watched and felt him wrap the cool cuff snugly around her arm. He then pressed a button on the monitor. “I'm going to monitor your little blood pressure too. And put you on a pulse oximeter, make sure you're getting enough oxygen to those beautiful lungs.”

She swallowed hard as she felt the cuff tightening around her arm, glancing at Kate and Dylan. As mortified as she was when they first initially came into the room, she was starting to adjust to them watching her this way. Hyde pulled the pulse oximeter probe from the cord it was fastened to and gestured for Amy to give him her right hand. She gave him her hand and he attached the clip to her index finger.

“There we are. All ready to begin.” He glanced over at Kate, holding out his hand. “I'll take her chart back, nurse.”

“Sure,” Kate said, handing him the chart and the pen attached.

He took a moment to look over her notes. “Oh, you have very pretty handwriting.”

“Aw, well thank you.” Kate beamed.

Amy relaxed as she felt the cuff loosen, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the pair and simply stared straight ahead, waiting for instructions. Hyde unclasped the forms from the clipboard, shifting through them until he found the right one, flipping it over and reattaching it to the board.

Walking around to the front of the treadmill, Hyde pressed a button, powering it on and starting her out at a walk, “I'll start you off easy, but every few minutes, the incline of the treadmill and the speed will change. Understand?”

“Yes, doctor,” she replied, walking forward at an easy pace, her 36B-cup breasts bouncing lightly with each step.

“Good.” Hyde walked past the treadmill, stepping in front of the heart monitor and observing the screen. Pulling the pen from the clipboard, he proceeded to make some notes on the forms. “Blood pressure looks lovely, one-twenty-eight over eighty four. That little heart is pumping at ninety beats per minute, also very good for a girl your age. Rhythm looks healthy, no problems there. Pulse ox is ninety-eight, perfectly normal.”

Amy sighed softly, her eyes falling shut momentarily, feeling her sex aching the more he talked about her vital signs. 

“Aren't you going to put the oxygen mask on her?” Dylan inquired.

“Only if she needs it, Mr. Scott.” Hyde replied, barely glancing in his direction. “I'm testing her, seeing if she can go without it and if so, for how long.”

Hyde voicing what her vitals were, in addition to he and Dylan talking about her so openly, only made her sex tingle and ache even more. She prayed they would shut up, both of them, and just let her walk. Anymore stress on her heart might not be good, even if it was sexual. He set the clipboard down on top of the monitor, then came to the side of the treadmill. The monitor beeped faster with her pulse, as she saw him take the stethoscope from his neck and put it into his ears.

“Let's get a listen to that heart,” he said, taking the disc in his hand and pressing it to the underside of her left breast. The moment the cool metal hit her breast, Amy gasped softly, the monitor's beeping getting faster. “That mitral valve in particular.”

Rather than look at him, or even Kate and Dylan, Amy continued walking, staring straight ahead at the back wall. Regardless of that, she could still see Hyde smiling out of the corner of her eye. There was no doubt in her mind that he liked what he was hearing.

“Ah, nice, strong, and fast. A bit faster than it should be, but I'll assume that's because my patient is both nervous and aroused.” He glanced over at Kate and Dylan, who exchanged a look and smiled softly. Hyde removed the stethoscope from beneath her breast and pressed it to her backside. “Let's hear those lungs.” She breathed normally for him, her sex aching each time she felt him move the disc, first to the right, back to the left, then down, just under her lungs. Removing the stethoscope from his ears, he smiled smugly to himself. “Beautiful. Clear and beautiful.”

Letting the instrument hang from his neck, he stepped up to the treadmill, increasing the speed to a power walk and tipping the incline a few inches. Amy grabbed a hold of the bars on either side of the treadmill, her breathing quickening along with her heart as she walked up the incline. Hyde came around the treadmill to stand in front of the monitor, watching it closely. After about thirty seconds walking up this incline, her calves were starting to ache from the strain.

“Heart rate is one-hundred.” He began to note that, but paused. “Oh! No, wait a minute...it's going up, one-hundred and four, five, six. Pulse ox still looks lovely. Perfectly normal. Let's check on her blood pressure.” He reached out, pressing a button on the monitor, causing the cuff to tighten around her arm. Amy groaned at the strain in her calves, at the tightening of the cuff. Hyde froze when he heard her pained groan. “Little one? Are you alright?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah...my calves hurt, that's all.”

When the cuff loosened its hold on her arm, Hyde made a notation on the chart. “That will change in a moment, my darling. Blood pressure is one-thirty-two over ninety-two.” He stepped closer to the treadmill, pressing a couple more buttons. “So you're not good with inclines, let's try a jog.” The incline was lowered and he increased the speed to a jog.

Amy's eyes widened momentarily, groaning and whining in debate as she began to jog forward, both her breathing and heart rate increasing in speed, beads of sweat breaking out along her forehead and lower back.

“No whining!” Hyde exclaimed, but barely glancing in her direction. His gaze was focused intently on the monitor. “Jog!” He pressed a button and the blood pressure cuff began to tighten a third time, along with her walls. His brows stitched in concern, his gaze shifting back and forth between the monitor and Amy. “Heart rate is up to one-twenty...twenty-four, twenty-six, twenty-eight. Rhythm looks nice and normal. Oxygen is running a bit low on room air, ninety-six, but it's nothing to worry about...yet.”

Dylan blinked. “Nothing to worry about?” He asked incredulously, planting his hands firmly on his hips. “Running low on oxygen _is_ something to worry about. She could barely breathe earlier.”

“Now you listen here, bugger!” Hyde shouted, pointing a finger in Dylan's direction. “I know more about medicine than you know about...what was it you said you taught? Finger painting?”

“Theater!” Dylan corrected him. “And excuse me for being rude, but how is it you know so much about medicine? Are you doctor? A nurse? An EMT?”

“That's none of your business!” Hyde argued, pointing the chart at her teacher. “You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you where I obtained my medical expertise. Now if you don't mind, I've got a patient to attend to.”Almost immediately, Hyde gave his undivided attention to the fast beeping monitor, making a few notes on the clipboard then glancing in her direction, his forehead wrinkling in thought. “Blood pressure seems a bit high, one forty-three over ninety-one.”

Amy looked between her master and her teacher in bewilderment, her arms pumping back and forth at her sides as she jogged, her breasts bouncing up and down, her throat beginning to feel dry. Beads of sweat covered her forehead, her back and beneath her breasts, her breathing loud and heavy. Dylan looked like he wanted to turn around and walk right out of there completely, but instead, he stayed put, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and watching her. Seeing his gaze and Hyde's wander towards her chest, only made her heart pump faster. She was tempted to grab a hold of her chest, to shield their eyes, but she doubted that would sit well with Hyde. Worse yet, he might assume something was the matter with her.

“Heart is pumping at one-hundred and thirty-five beats per minute.” Hyde noted, causing Amy to whimper, her pussy throbbing at the mention of her fast pumping heart. He made another notation on the clipboard, looking over at her, “but that rhythm looks beautiful. Fast, but beautiful. How are you feeling, my darling?”

“F-Fine, doc...doctor,” Amy replied breathlessly.

“Lovely. Are you ready to start running?”

She shook her head. “This is fine for now. Just a little big longer.”

“Alright, but not too much longer. I'm increasing your speed in a couple minutes.”

She groaned, but knew there was no getting out of it, so she just kept jogging. Setting the clipboard aside, he came to the side of the treadmill, his gaze falling upon her bouncing breasts as he plugged the stethoscope into his ears. She swallowed hard, the very action causing her throat to ache. Hyde pressed the cool metal disc against her chest, but thankfully this time, not the underside of her breast. Instead, he placed it beneath her left collarbone, or tried to anyway. It was easier said than done, considering how fast she was moving, and the equally as fast rise and fall of her chest. In an effort to help him listen, she stopped pumping her arms and instead held tightly to the rails of the treadmill, allowing her to slow down a bit.

Both Kate and Dylan stepped forward, to get a closer look at the heart monitor. “I'm no doctor, or even a nurse, but how low does her oxygen have to be to be considered a danger?” Kate inquired, her gaze shifting worriedly from the heart monitor to Hyde.

Unfortunately, Hyde didn't even acknowledge that she had spoken. He was too intent on listening to Amy's heart. “Ah, yes...” He murmured, before he proceeded to speak to her chest, as if it were a person. “You're pumping awfully hard in that little chest, aren't you? Yes...”

Her eyes fell shut as she exuded a highly aroused moan, her juices seeping out of her tingling opening and into her panties. “I think...he's...busy...” Amy sputtered in-between breaths. Her lungs were beginning to ache, and she was quickly growing tired, but she pressed on, fearful of what Hyde might do to her if she didn't.

Dylan stepped closer to the treadmill. As Hyde pressed the disc to her backside to check her breathing, his eyes darted towards the man in vexation. Ignoring Hyde's territorial evil eye, Dylan looked up at Amy in concern. “Are you okay?”

Not wanting to worry him, or anyone else, she slowly nodded her head. “Trying...to...be,” she gasped out, feeling Hyde move the disc of his stethoscope a couple times, across her back then down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him remove the stethoscope from his ears and step up beside her.

“Alright, darling, I'm going to increase the speed now,” Hyde informed her.

 _Oh fuck_.

The next thing she knew, he was pressing the button on the control panel, forcing her to start running. Hyde pushed past Dylan to get to the front of the treadmill, staring at the frantically beeping monitor before him. Releasing the rail of the machine, Amy quickly pumped her arms, trying to keep her balance, and at the same time, keep up with the pace of the fast moving treadmill. The aching in her lungs had become a burning sensation, similar to the one in her chalky throat, her heart now slamming against her rib cage, slamming so hard that even her chest was starting to ache.

“She doesn't look so good. Is she okay, doctor?” Kate asked. Dylan stepped up beside his girlfriend, his arms crossed over his chest, glancing from Amy to the heart monitor then back again.

Hyde's brows stitched in concern, his own gaze shifting from Amy to the heart monitor, the heart monitor to Amy, back and forth for a few long seconds, nearly an entire minute. “Rhythm looks good. Heart rate is one-fifty-six, but for a lovely girl her age, she's only using about seventy percent of her maximum heart rate. Oxygen level is...ninety two.” He scowled, shaking his head. “Bloody hell. This isn't good.” He pressed a button on the machine, causing the cuff to tighten on Amy's arm again. “Love?” He stepped in front of her, the concern in his eyes causing her heart to skip a beat. “How are you feeling?”

How did she feel? Couldn't he see from her heart monitor and looking directly at her? She was sweating bullets and her whole body was covered with it, from her scalp down to her toes. Her lungs and chest were aching, her throat was burning, her feet were throbbing, and her heart felt as if it would burst right out of her chest at any moment. She shook her head at him, her eyes falling shut, but she said nothing.

“Stop the treadmill,” Dylan insisted.

Hyde did no such thing. “She's alright. Just give her a moment longer. Answer me, love. Tell me how you're feeling. Are you in pain? Is your chest hurting?”

“Stop the treadmill!” Dylan shouted more urgently than before.

“Doctor, please, stop the treadmill.” Kate added. “It's too much.”

“You two stay the bloody fuck out of this!” Hyde shouted back. “She's not your sub! She's mine! Now I'm trying to communicate with her, but I can't do it with the two of you yammering. So shut up!”

Amy winced at the sound of Hyde's voice, at the argument they were having, at the aches and pains in her body. She was practically gasping for air, the strain of her body getting worse and worse by the second.

“Let's go, Dylan,” Kate insisted, turning towards him. “We don't have to take this.”

“No!" Dylan shouted. "Not until he stops the fucking treadmill!"

Hyde growled, whirling around to face the couple, vexation gleaming in his eyes. “If I hear another word out of you two--”

“What? What are you going to do? Hit me?” Dylan asked incredulously.

“D-Doctor...I...have to...stop. Can't...breathe...” Amy gasped out.

Hyde spun around at the sound of Amy's voice, checking the heart monitor. “Bloody fucking shit! Her blood pressure just sky rocketed, one-fifty-one over ninety-five. Heart rate is one-sixty-six.” Rushing to the treadmill, he pressed a button and quickly shut it off.

Amy nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Her world spun, becoming a blur of colors and unintelligible shapes. Her knees buckled beneath her, her body collapsing like a ton of bricks. With the reflexes of a cat, Hyde swooped in and caught her, preventing her from hitting the floor, or bumping her head on the rails of the machine.

“Little one?” Hyde called out to her, but his voice sounded so far away. The pounding of her own heart was so loud, along with her breathing. It almost drowned out all other sounds entirely. “Little one! Open your eyes.”

She opened them partially, but everything was still a blur. Someone was lying her down. Suddenly, she felt a hard coldness flush against her backside, causing her to gasp loudly. The next thing she felt was a plastic mask, being sealed over her nose and mouth and a few bursts of oxygen shooting up into her nasal passages and filling her lungs.

“Stay with me, my little Amy! Stay with me,” said Hyde. “Breathe for me, my darling. Just breathe. Tell me one of you knows how to charge a defibrillator.” Amy barely heard the response Hyde got, unsure whether it came from Dylan or Kate, but each rush of oxygen was starting to make it easier for her to decipher what was being said. “Bring it down here! Turn on the power. It should be already be on two hundred joules.”

There was the _clatter_ of something being set on the floor beside her.

“Goddamn it!” Hyde cursed. “Let me do it! Here, hold this! Squeeze it, giving her a breath every three seconds. Can you do that?”

“I got it, I got it,” said Dylan.

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard a high-pitched sound. While her vision was still fuzzy, she could make out a familiar figure hovering over her, pumping a bag. There was a _buzz_ ing sound, just before she felt two cold squares being pressed to her chest. The change in temperature felt like heaven on her sweat drenched and heated skin.

“Charging...” Hyde declared. “Come on, come on!” For a few long seconds, all she heard was beeping. Then... _“CLEAR!”_

The mask was removed from her face, a strong, white hot electrical current rushing through her chest, her limbs burning with the sudden burst of energy. The force of the shock sent her chest springing upward of its own accord. Within seconds, she could feel the pounding of her heart slowing to what could be considered normal.

“Normal sinus rhythm,” said Hyde. “There. Now that little heart is back to normal. Give me that.”

She heard another _clatter_ then felt the mask returning to her face, the oxygen rushing back into her lungs every three seconds, quickly filling her up like a balloon.

“Come back to me, my little one. Come on. Don't you dare leave your master this soon,” Hyde said. “Can one of you press the button for the blood pressure? No--yes, that one.” The cuff tightened on her left arm, causing a moan to rise up in her throat. “Little one? My little Amy? I command you to open your eyes.”

Doing what he wanted her to, she allowed her eyes to flutter open, her beautiful long-haired master coming into her vision, his handsome features getting clearer and clearer with each breath of air she received.

“Welcome back, my love,” he murmured, a smirk crossing his face as he brushed her hair away from her sweaty face with his free hand. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead, causing her heart to skip a beat, then looking up at the steadily beeping heart monitor.

As Hyde kept pumping the bag to give her oxygen, her eyes shifted in the direction of Kate and Dylan. The couple stood to her right, looking down at her, both with concerned expressions on their faces. Her eyes focused themselves on the treadmill to her left. Since things were still a little fuzzy in her head, Amy couldn't recall exactly how she had gotten on the floor, but she had a feeling that something bad had happened...again. Something that nearly brought her to death.

“Oxygen levels are returning to normal.” Hyde said, “and her pressure looks better.” Both Kate and Dylan exchanged a look, sighing in relief. Hyde pulled the mask away from Amy's face. “How are you feeling, my dear?”

She moaned and winced. “Like I got hit with a truck.” Her heart started to beat a little faster, when she looked up and saw him put his stethoscope into his ears.

Hyde scowled deeply. “Bloody hell. It's all my fault. I pushed you much too hard too soon.” Leaning over her, he pressed the disc to her chest. She gazed up at him, once again finding herself taken in by those amazing eyes of his. He moved the disc to the left, then down to the inside of her breast. Her eyes fell shut, sighing then moaning softly, heat spreading through her loins all over again. “Am I...okay?”

“You're going to be just fine, my little one. I'll make sure of that. But you did give your master quite the scare.” He moved the disc to the underside of her breast, making her gasp and smile softly.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him with a pout. “I'm sorry, master.”

“You're forgiven. For now. Hush now, my sweet little Amy, and let me hear how those lungs are doing.”

At his request, she fell quiet, allowing him to listen, glancing down at her chest as he moved the disc to the opposite side, pressing it over her ribs.

A moment later, he pulled his arm back and took the stethoscope out of his ears. “Everything sounds as it should in that beautiful chest.” He looked up at the heart monitor then down at her, his hand continuing to brush her hair away from her forehead. “Do you feel well enough to sit up, love? Or stand?”

“I don't know, doctor. I could...try, I guess.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. To be honest, she wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

Hyde sighed softly. “I've got a better idea.” He reached out, ripping the blood pressure cuff from her arm and removing the pulse oximeter probe from her finger. Pushing himself up to his feet, he unplugged the electrical leads from the heart monitor then returned to her side. “Come on, my darling. Up we go,” he said, gathering her into his arms and lifting her off of the floor. He turned around, carrying her towards the gurney. Amy draped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose into his fluffy hair, allowing the length of it to shield her face from the light of the room, almost like a curtain.“There's a good girl.”

Kate and Dylan followed after them. “We should probably get going, it's getting late,” said Kate.

“Leave if you like, I don't give a bloody fuck.” Hyde gently laid Amy down on the gurney, “here we are.” She moaned softly in debate, a very large part of her not wanting to let him go, or even remove her face from that beautiful hair. He reached up, setting his hands on her arms and trying as he might to detach them from his neck. “Oh, no, no, no, let go.” As much as she really didn't want to, she allowed him to pull her arms away from his neck, whining as he did so. “Good girl.”

Taking her electrical leads, Hyde connected them to the heart monitor at the head of the gurney, Amy's steady heartbeat almost immediately scurrying across the screen. Noticing a familiar figure approaching the gurney, Amy turned her head and saw Dylan, her arms instinctively coming over her breasts.

“Hi. Are you feeling better?” He asked, offering her a small smile.

She gently nodded her head. “A little bit.”

“Good.” Dylan exchanged a hard look with Hyde. Sighing irritably, he turned his attention back to Amy, gesturing towards his girlfriend. “Well, like Kate said, we're going to get going.”

“Okay.”

“So I'll see you next week in class.”

Amy gave him another nod of her head, but said nothing more. After bidding her a good-bye, he joined Kate.

“Thank you for all your help, Nurse Kate,” Hyde said as the couple turned to leave. “Your services were very much appreciated. It's awfully too bad you weren't wearing a hot little uniform during our playtime.”

Kate sighed softly, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. “Sorry, but I only allow that luxury to Dylan. Goodbye, Master Hyde.” Taking Dylan's hand, the pair headed for the door, mumbling to each other on their way out.

“Snooty little bitch.” Hyde remarked.

Even as Amy watched her teacher depart, she knew that things would never be the same between them, not after tonight. Maybe never ever again. He had seen her...all of her, in a way she never wanted or intended him to. While she might of given Mr. Scott the benefit of the doubt when he told her he'd see her next week, she suddenly had her reservations about that. Maybe it was better if she dropped the class altogether. It would be a huge conflict of interest to assume that she could have any semblance of a normal semester, after he'd seen...what he'd seen. And on top of that, she could tell he hated her master.

Her heart skipped a beat as Hyde turned back to face her. “Alone again...at long last.”

“That was...awkward. Really awkward, and uncomfortable, I never expected my teacher to show up, much less his girlfriend.”

“Nor did I.” He approached the side of the gurney, brushing her hair away from her forehead, a pleasant smirk crossing his face. “How's my little Amy doing? Feeling better I hope.”

She slowly nodded her head. “Getting there. So...I hate to kill the mood here, but what's the verdict? Did I pass the physical, and all the other...tests?”

Hyde sighed deeply, leaving her side for a moment to fetch her clipboard from the corner of the room. “Well, my dear...” He flipped through the forms, looking over his notes, his forehead wrinkling considerably.

Amy pushed herself up to her elbows, exhaling sharply. “It's okay, you can say it, I failed. I'll just get dressed and leave.”

“You'll do no such thing!” He snapped, causing her to jump in fright. He looked down at the clipboard. “We're definitely going to have to make some changes in your lifestyle, which include controlling and keeping an eye on your blood pressure, changing your eating habits,” he paused, lifting his gaze back to her face, “and getting your body in tip-top physical shape. Shave that pussy, of course, and monitor your anxiety symptoms.”

She winced. She should of seen that coming. “So...what are you saying? Is that a pass or a fail?”

“It's a pass. By the skin of your teeth perhaps, but nevertheless, you passed, my darling. Those are only a few minor problems, but we're going to work on them, each one individually. That way you can better serve me.”

Amy internally screamed with joy, but outwardly, tried to remain cool, calm and collected, gently nodding her head. “Okay. Well, what now? Are we...done?”

“We are, but if you don't mind, my little one...” He paused and turned around, walking towards the back counter and fetching her a pillow from a cupboard beneath. He returned to her side, “lift your head.” She did as he told her, allowing him to slip the pillow beneath her head. He lowered the head of the gurney until she was lying flat on her back. She folded her hands on top of her stomach. “Before we leave, I'd like to monitor that little heart for just a bit longer. Make sure all is well.”

We? Oh dear God. He was taking her somewhere else? And if so, where? The anticipation only heightened her arousal. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, her heart beating a little faster, her sex tingling and aching as he clipped the pulse oximeter probe to her right index finger. “I don't mind. Do whatever you need to do, doctor.”

Hyde smiled widely as he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “That's a good girl.” That smile remained as he glanced up at her quick beeping monitor. Reaching out, he caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. “Rest now, my love,” he said in a soothing tone of voice.

Letting her eyes fall shut of their own accord, Amy sighed softly, allowing herself to do just that.


	5. Separation Anxiety

_( October 21, 2009 – 2:15 a.m. -_ _London, England  )_  

_Dr. Henry Jekyll could feel Edward Hyde getting stronger. He had to be stopped. Somehow, someway, before things got any worse._

_An unkempt Henry staggered across his laboratory, clutching a small rack of test tubes in his arms, his hands and his feet trembling as he moved. Each test tube contained a dark purple potion. The solution itself resembled grape juice, but that was far from what it was. It was a solution that would either make or break him. There really was no telling which way it would go, and that was what scared him most of all. But what else could he do? He was practically at the end of his rope, and as God was his witness, he was not going to let this madman ruin his upcoming marriage to his beloved fiancé, Emma Carew._

_The hold his evil alter ego had on him had been doing unspeakable damage to his body for over two months, not to mention putting the lives of everyone near and dear to him in danger. While the Board of Governors of Saint Jude's Hospital weren't near and dear, they were still human. Yes, he had deemed every last one of them hypocrites, for rejecting his desire to test his serum out on one man, but for God's sakes, they didn't deserve to die at the hands of the murderous and maniacal Hyde. The beautiful Miss Lucy Harris didn't deserve to die either. His precious Lucy. Hyde had murdered her in a violent act of rage and jealousy. He had murdered her so Henry couldn't have her. Honest to God, he had never intended that his experiment would get out of hand, much less that he would allow_ himself _to get out of hand._

_All he had intended on doing was curing his father's growing mental illness, to save him from the madness in his mind, and have him back to normal. His plan had backfired, and now he was kicking himself for it, begging the Lord above for forgiveness. Whether he had tested it on himself or a total stranger, he wouldn't feel any less guilty about the monster he had created and unleashed upon the world._

_Over the course of the past two weeks, the transformations had started to occur of their own accord, and that's what made this mission of his far more challenging. He had to hold onto what little sanity he had left, or Hyde might unexpectedly take over and smash his current experiment to pieces. Along with the rest of his laboratory. It had taken him days to clean up the mess the beast had made before, but with the help of his faithful butler, Poole, they had managed to make his lab look presentable once more. Poole had done the clean-up. Henry took care of the organizing._

_Henry lifted one shaky hand to his face, adjusting his spectacles. His hair was in a messy ponytail, the dark curly strands in a complete disarray and sticking out in every direction, making him appear as if he'd just rolled out of bed. He could hear Hyde's deep evil voice taunting him within his mind, as he drew closer to the pulley that contained his large rack of test tubes, which were three times the size of the ones he currently held in his arms._

This is the stupidest idea you've ever had, Jekyll! You really think it's going to be that easy?

_Hearing Hyde's maniacal laughter echo loudly in his head, Henry whined and trembled, trying as he might to ignore the voice, just as he'd done numerous times before. Just ignore it. Ignore it and it might possibly go away._

Not bloody likely...I will never go away! Not now, not ever!

_Well, it was wishful thinking._

_Approaching the pulley, Henry carefully set the smaller rack of test tubes on a nearby stainless steel cart. He sniffled, smoothing down a few strands of his hair before slipping his apron on over his head, hastily tying it in the back. He pulled on a pair of black rubber gloves then turned his attention to the serum before him, stealing a glance over at the clear alcoholic solution bubbling in the larger test tubes to his right. The larger test tubes that were connected to the pulley system._

_There was enough. There had to be enough for this to work..._ if _it worked._

      It'll never work! Just give up and accept it, Jekyll! We're going to be together forever!

_Henry groaned, quickly shaking Hyde's negative thoughts out of his head. Pulling two of the smaller test tubes out of the rack, he brought them over to the pulley, pouring the purple potion into the first two of the bubbling tubes. The sudden mixture of chemicals turned the clear solution a glowing light purple color. He returned to the cart, collecting two more samples of his potion and repeated the process, filling two more of the large tubes, moving quickly. There was not a moment left to lose._

_There were six more tubes to drop his potion into, before he could set his experiment into motion. Unfortunately, as he went about filling each tube with the appropriate concoction, he could feel himself getting weaker and Hyde threatening to take over. He broke out in a cold sweat, his body shivering involuntarily, his hands trembling violently, causing his movements to become a bit sloppy. So sloppy in fact that he nearly spilled his special potion._

_“Damn you, Hyde! Stop it!” Henry shouted. “I'm doing this for both of us. Give it a chance!”_

      Give me one good reason why I should. What's in it for me?

_“You get to live your life without me, that's what's in it for you. You can can go your own way, as long as you leave me and the people I love alone.”_

_Almost immediately, he felt Hyde's grip on his mind and body ease. Henry breathed a sigh of relief, hopeful that maybe, just maybe, he had gotten through to the monster. At least temporarily. Now that his movements were calm, and he had regained control, he finished dropping his potion into the last few tubes while there was still time. If he didn't follow through with this plan, both of them might end up dead. He didn't know any other way to set himself free. Suicide might be the only answer. It would save the rest of the world, and the rest of London from the wrath of Edward Hyde._

_Hyde was right about one thing. There was no real guarantee that it would work, and it might in fact wind up killing the both of them, but he had to try. It was better than sitting back and doing nothing. He had been doing nothing for weeks. Well, when he was Jekyll that is. Mostly, he had been lying around in his laboratory feeling sorry for himself. The only productive thing he'd done was meet with Bizet, to collect the needed chemicals to put the finishing touches to this potion._

_This was the time. This was the moment. The moment that would either save him or kill him._

_After stripping off his gloves, he wiped away the beads of sweat on his forehead, then unraveled the thin IV-like tube that connected to the glowing purple tubes, dropping them to the floor. There were five tubes on one side of the pulley and five tubes on the other, each group separated by a steel island. He dashed over to the mechanical control panel that controlled the pulley, pressing a button and watching as the rack of tubes ascended towards the laboratory's high ceiling._

_“Off we go! Yes!” He cried victoriously. “Hurry on up! Yes!” When the tubes stopped moving a foot away from the ceiling, Henry quickly walked towards the door of his laboratory, shouting up the staircase. “John! Everything is ready! You can come in now!”_

      Utterson! What the bloody hell is he doing here?

_“He's here to help,” Henry insisted._

      What sort of help could he possibly provide?

_The door to the lab opened and his faithful friend and lawyer, John Utterson, stepped inside, glancing from the chemicals that hung overhead to Henry. “I'm nervous, Henry. Are you sure, absolutely sure, you want to do this?”_

_Henry scowled, sadly looking down at his feet and gently nodded his head. “Y-Yes. This is my last resort. There is no other choice.” He stepped towards the stainless steel cart, squatting down and opening up his black medical bag, pulling out two compact IV kits wrapped in plastic and a pair of latex gloves. As the handsome, older man came to the bottom of the stairs, Henry handed him the items. “Take these.”_

_John glanced down at them then up at Henry in confusion. “An IV? Now what do you plan to do with this? Tell me you're not thinking of doing what I think you're doing.”_

_“And what is it that you think I'm doing?”_

_The other man shook his head, averting his gaze downward. “I...can't bring myself to even utter the words.”_

      This bugger couldn't find a vein even with a bloody magnifying glass!

_Henry mentally ordered Hyde to “shut up” and shook his head at John. “It's not what you think, I assure you. This is the only surefire way to get HJ8 quickly into my system.” He glanced up at the tubes above them. “With my machine, and the connections running from the power supply to that chair, it will race through my veins much faster than any regular intravenous drip would, but I need you to help me. I can't start an IV on myself, much less two, especially not in my current condition. You've got more steady hands.”_

_“I don't like this. You know more about medicine, than I know about 21st century technology, but if this is what you need to combat this monster, I will do my very best to help.”_

_“Thank you. Not to worry, John, I will talk you through it.” And with that, he turned around, crossing to the high backed wooden chair in the center of the room and sitting down, waiting for John to join him at his side. There were a few electrical cables running from the back of the chair to a special electrical conduit on the wall._

_John set the two kits on top of the cart and rolled it over to where Henry was sitting. The first thing he did was pull on the gloves. After that, he peeled open the first kit and looked to Henry for instructions._

_Henry proceeded to push his sleeve up, until it was a few inches above his elbow. “There's a blue rubber band. Take it and wrap it round my left arm, as tightly as you possibly can.”_

_Quickly finding the band he was talking about, John did as he was told and wrapped it tightly around his arm, but not tight enough. Henry had a feeling that he was hesitating, simply because he cared too much about him, and was afraid to harm him. This was going to present some problems._

_“A bit tighter!” Henry insisted. John scowled and tightened it, but just barely. “Tighter!” The man tightened it considerably, Henry gritting his teeth with a loud and pained groan. He flinched as an angry animal-like growl resonated through his head._

      ARRRGGHHH!! Bloody Christ, that hurts!

_“It had to be done,” said Henry, more to Hyde than John. “Good.” He slapped the inside of his own arm, trying as he might to find a proper vein. “Let me find you a suitable vein.” When he found a straight one, he pointed it out to the other man, running his finger over the bulging vein in his arm. “Got it. This is the one you're going for.”_

_“Alright. What do I do next?”_

_“You're going to sterilize the area. Get the swab. The alcohol gel swab. It should look like a small sponge.”_

_John found the swab brush, holding it up for confirmation. “This one?”_

_“Yes. Now break it in half. The gel should come out.” He watched John break it and he nodded to his arm. “Alright, you're going to swab the area in a circular motion, right where the vein is.” He sat still, watching the man spread the gel over and swab his arm, waiting a few long seconds before telling him that was good enough. “Alright, now get the needle, open the package and pull it out.”_

_While John's hesitation was obvious, he did as he was instructed and peeled open the needle, uncapping the sharp part._

_“Press the button on the side to retract it, and once you do that, you're going to stick it in my arm, penetrating the skin, where the vein is. The one I just showed you, but when you do it, you're going to want to come in at an angle. Can you do that?” Henry watched him retract the needle then gingerly bring the needle to his arm. Just as he anticipated, the man's hand started shaking. He was nervous. That much was obvious. He sighed softly. “You can do this, John. I have every bit of confidence in you. Just take a deep breath, focus and concentrate. Steady your hand.”_

      Well then, you're putting your confidence in a loser. Lawyers put criminals away, they don't start IVs.

_“Blast!” Henry exclaimed, hating Hyde more and more by the second._

_“I'm so sorry, Henry!” John said, assuming Henry was getting upset with him, oblivious to Hyde. “Let me try again.” He took a deep breath, and focused his attention on inserting the needle into the vein, a little bit of Henry's blood entering the syringe._

_Henry winced, shutting his eyes tightly as he felt the needle prick then pierce the skin of his arm, the sound of Hyde's anguished screams starting to give him a migraine._

      ARRRGGGHHHH! – MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!

_Worse yet, he was starting to feel the evil side of his personality overpowering the good. He grit his teeth, trying to hold onto the good part of himself just a bit longer. He had to! He simply had to! For John, for himself, for the rest of London. Opening his eyes, he looked down at the needle in his arm. “G-Good. Y-You should be right in the vein. Now c-carefully slide it in at about a thirty degree angle.” John did just that, slowly sliding the needle further into his arm. “Stop.” John stopped. “Now push that light blue catheter forward. That plastic part._

_The man slowly pushed the plastic cap of the catheter towards Henry's elbow until it could go no further. “What shall I do now?”_

_“Retract the needle back.” He waited for John to do so before giving him his next instructions. “Now press your finger behind the catheter, on my arm, holding it firmly in place and pull the syringe part off. The part with the blood in it.” John did as he was told. “Alright, there's a tube there behind you in the kit. It has two connecting ends, for which to hook up and inject medication.”_

_After confirming the one John showed him, the man pulled it opened and pulled out the tube. “Am I supposed to connect it?”_

_“Yes, John. Connect it to the light blue part, then you can remove your finger and the rubber band from my arm.”_

_John connected the tube, removed his finger and the rubber band._

_“Now you want to tape it down, make sure it stays in place. So grab the white paper part there, with the clear window and tape the catheter down to my arm,” Henry instructed. John grabbed what he needed and did just that. “Dispose of the white part, just peel it off. There you go. That's done for the most part. Next, grab the cord hanging down from the chemicals and connect it to the tube in my arm. Then you'll be ready to start the other I.V.”_

      There's a tube in my arm, _Hyde said_.  
      THERE'S A TUBE IN MY MOTHERFUCKING ARM!

_Henry winced at Hyde's shouting, his head beginning to throb, telling him it would be over soon. Sometimes he felt as if he were babysitting a child. He could feel Hyde's anger seething within him, making his blood boil, his blood pressure rise, and causing him to shake with fury. If he didn't start the process soon, he knew the monster's impatience inside of him would grow. He groaned, gripping the arm of the chair as John fetched the cord and connected it to Jekyll's tubing._

_“Henry, are you alright? You don't look well. Perhaps we ought to refrain from going any further.”_

_“No!” He shouted, a little louder and angrier than he had intended to. “I'm alright! You--” He swallowed hard, his breathing growing heavy along with the rapid beating of his heart. “You must hook up the other I.V., before its too late! Can you remember the procedure?”_

_The man slowly nodded his head. “Yes, I can.”_

_“Then do it! Do it now!” He cried in frantic anger, removing his spectacles from his face and sliding them into the pouch on the side of the right arm rest._

      Not another one! Goddamn it, Jekyll! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!

_John opened up the second IV kit and hurried around to the opposite side of the chair, starting with the rubber band and then going through the same procedure to start the IV. Still clinging onto his sanity, Henry slapped his own arm and helped him to find another vein. It was probably better not to rush his friend along, for fear he might make a mistake, but time was of the essence._

_“Please hurry, John. I don't care if I bleed, just hurry! He's getting stronger.”_

_The man scowled but tried to go as fast as he could, finishing in less than four minutes, only a few drops of blood spilling out of the line. “Alright, it's done.” He reached for the cord that hung from the chemicals and connected it to the tube in Jekyll's right arm. “You're ready to go.”_

_“Th-thank you.” Henry reached up, pulling the ponytail band from his hair and shifting in his seat, grabbing a hold of the lever on the left arm of the chair. “Stand back!” John pulled his gloves off, pushed the cart out of the way and stood back, as far back as he could, worry written all over his face. He wasn't going to enjoy this anymore than Henry, but there was nothing left for him to do._

      Jekyll! – JEKYLL! – JEKYLLL...

_Hyde's screams were almost entirely drowned out, once Henry shoved the lever forward, a white hot electrical current pumping through his veins, and an overwhelming tingling sensation shooting from his head straight down to his toes. He jerked his head, screamed in pain, writhing, moaning, and trembling in his seat. The muscles in his limbs constricted, his heart pounding in his chest, his breathing growing rapidly. He felt as if he were being electrocuted, the lights flickering on and off in his laboratory. First he felt pain, the electrical pain of a man on death row, then he felt as if his body was being turned inside out, causing him to whimper, groan and throw his body back against the chair, the front legs lifting off the floor. The chair fell back against the floor as he felt a rush of adrenaline burst through him, racing through his veins, his muscles growing stronger and stronger. He began to sweat bullets and his heart felt as if it would pound right out of his chest._

_In the back of his mind, he wanted to stop, wanted to cry, wanted shout to John to get help, but the sensations were much too strong and getting stronger. At the moment, however, he was too far gone to try and make sense of what was happening to him. Feeling a tearing pain in the center of his chest, he screamed in agony, a vein popping out in his forehead as he gripped the arms of the chair with white knuckles, wondering when and if this would ever end. He wondered if he would ever be able to regain control of his heartbeat, of his breathing. At this rate, he might not survive to see another day. What was this? Was this death? Was he have a heart attack? Quite possibly. That's precisely what it felt like to him._

_He thought he heard John shouting to him, in a frantic tone, but the pounding in his head was much too loud. It was probably just his imagination, a random hallucination. He opened his mouth to shout, but all that came out was a strangled groan._

_Suddenly, the white hot pain became a smoldering and overwhelming pleasure. A pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It stirred in his blood, starting from his toes, building and rising up into his legs. He moaned, cried out in pleasure, smiling happily as he felt a tugging against his penis, causing it to suddenly grow erect, beads of sweat breaking out along his forehead, over his scalp. “Oh! Oh – dear Lord!” His panting grew louder as a deep and wicked laugh rose up in his throat, the tugging at his member growing faster, stronger. “Yes...yes!” He shook his head, his eyes falling shut as he bucked his hips forward then squirmed around in his chair, giggling happily. “Ooh! Oh! Yes!”_

_“Henry, what's happening?” John shouted. “What's the mat—oh...dear.”_

_Henry groaned as he felt a blazing wetness seep from his fully erect member, now straining painfully against his trousers. Bloody hell! Did he just come? The pleasure spread upward, through his hips, sending a strong tingling sensation through his stomach, his lungs and finally his hammering heart. He moaned again and again, giggling uncontrollably as he felt something tickling his heart, the pleasure shaking his whole body as it reached his shoulders. Licking his lips, he bucked his hips and leaned back in the chair, groaning and hissing. As the sensations reached his neck, he gasped loudly, feeling a hand gripping his throat, stealing his breath._

_For a moment, he thought that was it, that he was going to die, but then the feeling passed and he started coughing. His head jerked back so hard against the wood of the chair, he saw stars swirling around his head for a few long seconds. Then, a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over him, sending him moaning, groaning and writhing in his seat, wetness spreading through his trousers. He found his upper body being thrown forward in one swift motion, sending his head between his knees, then..._

_Nothing. He felt nothing._   
_No sensations, no pain, no pleasure, nothing._   
_Quiet. Everything was dead quiet._

_Henry sat there, doubled over, panting, his eyes shut, his heart pounding like a drum. Was he dead? He was too afraid to open his eyes. What if he saw the face of God? Worse yet, what if he saw the face of Satan? All he could do was sit there, as still as possible, listening to his heavy breathing, and the sound of his frantic heartbeat. Nothing more. Not even a thought from Hyde in his head._

_“H-Henry?”_

_Almost immediately, he opened his eyes and lifted his head, his faithful friend gradually coming into focus. “J-John?” He whimpered._

_The man dashed over to him, concern written all over his face. “Good God! You're still alive! Are you alright?”_

_“Ox-Oxygen...tank!” He gestured frantically to the object stationed in the corner of his lab._

_He didn't need to be told twice. John was already rushing over to retrieve the apparatus before the second word even came out of his mouth. Returning to his side, he turned the tank on and held the mask over Henry's face. Clutching the mask, the doctor sucked in a few deep breaths of air, attempting to slow down the rate of his heart._

_“I never should of let you do this,” John insisted._

_Henry shook his head, his voice muffled by the mask. “It had to be done.”_

_The worry remained on John's face. “Should I call an ambulance?”_

_Once again, he shook his head adamantly. “Give me a moment, John. I'll be alright.” With his free hand, he pulled one of the chemical tubes out of his arm, switched hands, then removed the other one. He looked up at the ceiling. The large tubes his potion had been in, were entirely drained of their contents. Every ounce of the potion had been drained into his body, and slowly but surely, he was starting to feel like his old self again. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders._

_“Do you think it worked?”_

_After a minute of breathing the oxygen, Henry pulled the mask away from his face. “Possibly. I feel...different, but at the same time, I feel like myself again.” He smiled softly, taking a few more deep breaths from the mask._

_John returned his smile. “That's wonderful! But how can you be so sure?”_

_“There's only one way to find out.” Pulling the mask away from his face, he exchanged a look with John. “You'd better stand back again. You know what he's like. And have your pistol at the ready.” Understanding the good doctor's wishes, John stepped back, holding his hand close to his coat. Saying a silent prayer in his head, Henry called upon the monster in his head. “Hyde? Hyde, are you in there?”_

_Silence._

_“If you're in there, I command you to come out! You can take over now, I won't stop you. I just want to give you, what it is you feel is rightfully yours...my life.”_

_Silence._

_“Hyde?”_

_Silence._

_Henry exchanged a look with John, his eyes lighting up with a smile. “John?” He jumped up to his feet, brushing his hair away from his sweaty face. “Oh, my god! I-I think I've done it!”_

_John's own eyes lit up, a happy smile slowly spreading across his face. “Oh dear Lord! You did do it!”_

_“I've finally gotten rid of Hyde! He's gone!” He declared, throwing his arms up in the air victoriously._

_John threw his arm around Henry's shoulder, pulling him in for a big hug, the smiles never leaving either of their faces. “Oh Henry, that's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!”_

_Happy tears welled up in Henry's eyes, clinging to the man and trembling with emotion. At last, at long last, after a staggering and excruciating two months, he was free. Really and truly...free!_

_“THINK AGAIN, DR. JEKYLL!”_

_Henry jumped in fright, his blood instantly running cold, his heart beating frantically in panic, as the familiar deep voice boomed through the laboratory. Slowly, he and John parted, releasing one another as they turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Swallowing hard, Henry stumbled backward and shook his head, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the heel of his palm. “N-No...no, it can't be. No!”_

_“Mr. Hyde!” John called, glancing at Henry before his eyes darted around the laboratory. “Is that you?”_

_Suddenly, right before their very eyes, a tall and familiar figure came strolling out of the shadows, matching Edward Hyde's description. “Who were you expecting? The Easter Bunny?” He laughed wickedly. “Hello, Mr. Utterson. Did you miss me?”_

_John stood gaping at the monster, glancing from him to Henry, Henry to him, back and forth. “Christ almighty! There's two of you!” He turned his gaping face towards the good doctor, “Henry! What have you done?”_

_“What's he done?” Another wicked laugh escaped this new being. “Something worthwhile, that's what. About time he do something to benefit_ me _, for once in his life.”_

_Henry lifted the back of his hand to his mouth, whimpering and stumbling back to the chair he'd previously been sitting in. Pulling his spectacles out of the pouch on the side, he unfolded them and slid them onto his face with two shaking hands. When he looked up, his vision cleared and there stood his evil alter ego, the monster, Edward Hyde. Not a spirit, but corporeal, flesh, blood and bones. He blinked a few times, not quite believing what it was he was seeing. Were his glasses clean? Were his eyes working properly? Was this a dream? Possibly._

_He swallowed hard. “H-Hyde? H-How did you...?”_

_“Become human? A separate entity?” The monster took a few steps closer to the good doctor, wagging a firm half-gloved finger at him. “Your potion...remember?” He glanced up at the empty tubes above the laboratory. “The one you just drained entirely into your body.”_

_Both Henry and John followed Hyde's gaze. “Oh dear God...” Henry murmured, his breathing growing heavier, his heart beating faster. Running his fingers through his hair, he dropped down into the chair and grabbed the oxygen mask, holding it against his face and breathing in the air._

_“Henry?” John rushed over to his side worriedly. “What's wrong? Are you alright?”_

_Hyde wandered around the laboratory, finding Henry's heart monitoring device. He pressed a button to power it on. “Now here's a fascinating little machine. I've always wanted to try one of these.”_

_“Don't touch that!” Henry exclaimed. “It's very expensive!” He met John's gaze and nodded his head. “Yes...I'm alright.”_

_Hyde scoffed, walking past it and continuing to observe the other things in the laboratory, stopping in front of a cart and smirking. “Ooh, a deef-deeb-what do you call this thing again?”_

_“That's my defibrillator unit! Don't touch that either!”_

_“Let me guess...very expensive?” Hyde rolled his eyes, picking up the paddles attached to the machine and pressing them against his chest, through the fabric of his half-unbuttoned white shirt. Fortunately, the machine didn't appear to be on. “Ooh...chilly. Even through my shirt, that feels awfully good.”_

_“It wouldn't feel good if it were turned on,” Henry muttered into the mask, hoping Hyde didn't accidentally overhear him._

_Hyde placed the paddles back on the cart, before strolling towards him, a smirk crossing his face. “How's that oxygen tasting, Dr. Jekyll? Care to share it with me?”_

_Henry ignored Hyde's questions and continued to breathe through the mask._

_“You leave Henry alone, Mr. Hyde.” John chided him. “You nearly gave him a heart attack.”_

_“He gave_ himself _a heart attack!” Hyde argued, shooting a glare at John. “And he did it all on his own.”_

_Hyde turned around, continuing to search the laboratory, but for what, Henry had no idea. The way he was acting and toying with his things, resembled that of a child in a very big toy store. Finding Henry's Ambu bag, his evil alter ego glanced over at him before picking it up. “Now what do we have here? Interesting.” Hyde held the plastic mask over his nose and mouth, his eyes falling shut as he pumped the bag attached to it, giving himself a few breaths of oxygen. He moaned loudly, grabbing and rubbing at his cock._

_“What in God's name is he doing?” John inquired, gaping at Hyde._

_Henry pulled the oxygen mask away from his face to shout at the man. “Bloody hell. Hyde! Stop that! Put it back!”_

_After a few more pumps of the bag, Hyde pulled the mask away from his face and stumbled backward on his feet. “Bloody hell, that was so fucking invigorating! It made my head spin, into oblivion, and the plastic felt quite nice on my face.” He glanced back at Henry as the man rose to his feet. “What do you call this?”_

_“An Ambu bag!” Henry replied, marching over and pulling it out of his hands. “Will you please stop fiddling with my medical equipment?”_

_“Then what_ can _I fiddle with!” Hyde exclaimed._

_“Nothing!”_

_“You can't boss me round anymore, Jekyll!” Hyde shouted, jabbing a firm finger into Henry's chest, making it throb painfully and causing him to wince. “I'm a free man now, in charge of my own goddamn life. I make my own decisions, and I don't need_ you _to drag me down. You wanted your life back? Well you got it! Now leave me be!”_

 _“You're still my responsibility! And you're forgetting, you're also in_ my _laboratory. You might be human now, with your own body, but that doesn't give you the right to fiddle with my things. That is life saving equipment. It's not a toy.”_

 _“Well perhaps someone should_ make _it a toy, and that someone should be me!”_

_“Then do it somewhere else, not here.”_

_“That sounds like a marvelous idea. Perhaps I will.” Pushing Henry out of his way, he strolled in the direction of the door. Finding his cape, he spun around as he pulled it on, grabbed his top hat, dropping it onto his head, then grabbed his cane. “Thank you for concocting that lovely potion, Dr. Jekyll. Finally, your efforts in one pathetic experiment have been recognized. Have a nice life.”_

_John dashed over to Henry, setting a hand on his shoulder, speaking to him in a hushed voice. “Henry, think about what you're doing! Do you honestly think it's safe to let this mad man out of your sight, to let him roam free? You've seen what he's capable of.”_

_Henry blinked, his eyes widening, his head quickly turning in Hyde's direction. “Hyde! Stop right there!”_

_Hyde was half-way up the staircase when Henry's voice stopped him. Spinning back around, he twirled his cane once, end over end before resting it on his right shoulder. “Changed your mind, have you Jekyll?” He pointed across the laboratory. “I think I'll give that nitrous oxide tank in the corner a try first, before moving onto that lovely heart monitor.”_

_“You're not touching my nitrous tank!” Henry insisted. “You're not touching anything!”_

_“Then what the hell do you want to berate me for now?”_

_Henry took a few steps closer to Hyde. “I-I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you walk out of here.”_

_Hyde's gaze noticeably darkened with fury, his footsteps heavy upon each slab of wood as he descended the staircase to the bottom. “The bloody hell you can't!” He poked Jekyll in his chest with the end of his cane, causing the good doctor to stumble backward and double over, pressing his hand over the spot throbbing in pain. “You gave me this body, and now, I'm going to take it for a ride, among other...things. You've got your life back, and now I'm going to make one of my own!”_

_He shook his head. “You've killed far too many people already, and I am not about to let you kill anymore.”_

_“What makes you think, that spilling the blood of some innocent person, is what I'm after now?”_

_Henry blinked, exchanging a quizzical look with John before rising to his full height. “Because I know you, Hyde! We shared a body for over two months. Night and day, I could hear your every thought, every malevolent and homicidal thought in your head. You can't just stop killing. It's not that easy. It's part of who you are. It takes months, sometimes years, of discipline and psychological help to give up something like that.”_

_“Do you remember the exact words you said to me, before you even began this little experiment? 'You get to live your life WITHOUT ME. You can go your own way, as long as you leave me and the people I love alone.' Well that's what I'm going to do, so get off my fucking back about it!”_

_\- Bullocks!_

_He mentally cursed himself as John looked at him in surprise, shaking his head in disappointment. Hyde was right. He had said those words, but at the time, he didn't actually mean them. How could he? He never intended this experiment would actually work, or that he would even be left standing after it, much less two of him. If he had, he surely would of thought it through a bit better before speaking._

_“You said that to him?” John inquired._

_“You're bloody well right he did. He just won't admit it,” said Hyde._

_Henry gently nodded his head at John. “Yes, I did...but I never anticipated this would happen.”_

_“It's a little late for that, don't you think?” Hyde twirled his cane a couple times, lifted it over his head and held it over his shoulders with both hands. “Don't say it if you don't mean it!”_

_“Mr. Hyde, please, you've already caused your share of trouble around London,” John said, attempting to reason with him._

_“Well perhaps I shouldn't_ be _in sodding London anymore! I'm bloody bored of this buggering country anyway.”_

_“Then tell me, Hyde, where do you plan to go?” Henry asked._

_“That's none of your goddamn business!” Hyde shouted, pointing his cane at Henry, who quickly backed away from the monster before he could poke or jab him again. “I wanted out, Jekyll! And now that I have that out, NO ONE is going to stop me!”_

_“Can you at least promise me, that you'll stay out of trouble? That you'll try not to kill anyone else? Please?”_

_Hyde's eyes wandered over to the left side of the laboratory, both Henry and John following his gaze. He was eying his medical equipment, that much was clear. “Throw in a few things, and maybe, just maybe, I might do that.”_

_Henry and John exchanged a questioning look with one another, before Henry heaved a deep sigh, adjusting his spectacles then running his fingers through his hair. “Alright...what is it you want?”_

_“That Ambu bag,” said Hyde, “the one that gave me such an invigorating high. And speaking of highs, you can throw in a tank of nitrous oxide as well, mask included.”_

_“Bloody hell...” Henry breathed, shaking his head in disbelief. “Since when have you got such an obsession with medical equipment?”_

_“Since I saw you use them upon a number of beautiful ladies in London, including my sweet, dearly departed, Lucy.”_

_“Don't you ever speak of Lucy again!” Henry insisted, taking a couple angry steps forward and pointing a firm finger in his direction._

_Hyde tipped his head to one side, mocking a look of hurt. “Ooh, did I hit a sore spot?”_

_“You'll be lucky if I even let you walk out of this room.”_

_Gritting his teeth, Hyde lifted his cane, clubbing Henry in the stomach with it. Henry groaned painfully. A scorching pain throbbed through his mid-section, sending him doubling over, gripping his stomach. The cane came down again, this time on the good doctor's left shoulder. Crying out in pain and agony, his legs gave out, sending him dropping to his knees, then toppling to the ground. Moaning and whimpering, Henry curled up in a fetal position, his whole upper body rocking with an overwhelming pain._

_“Henry!” John exclaimed, looking fretfully down at the fallen doctor. Quickly pulling his pistol out of his coat, he raised it, aiming it at Hyde. “Stay back, Mr. Hyde, or I'll shoot!”_

_Ignoring John and the gun he held in his hand, he looked down at Henry, sliding his cane up and down against the inside of his palm. “You might want to reconsider that.” He lifted his leg, the toe of his boot stopping just a few inches away from Henry's stomach._

_Henry held a hand up in surrender. “Alright, alright! Take what you want and leave! But please...” He whimpered. “No more!”_

_“You're pathetic, Jekyll.” Hyde glared at John, barely giving the gun a glance. Pulling his foot away from Henry, he turned and walked over to retrieve the things he wanted. The Ambu bag, the N2O tank, a portable heart monitor, and a black twin-tubed stethoscope. He opened the ear pieces of the stethoscope, attaching it to his neck. “Ooh...nice and cold,” he remarked with a grin. “Just like the defibrillator paddles.”_

_Plugging the ear pieces into his ears, Hyde took the disc of the stethoscope and pressed it against his hairy chest, shivering. “Ooh!” He laughed wickedly. “That feels goood...and, wait a minute...” His eyes lit up with a huge grin. “I've got a heartbeat! A strong, loud and utterly powerful heartbeat!” His eyes fell shut as a plentiful moan rose up in his throat. “Pump, you beautiful little thing, pump! Yes..."_

_Taking the stethoscope out of his ears, he glanced over at John and Henry. “I like this thing...a lot. It'll keep me entertained for hours!"_

_John barely glanced at Hyde as the man continued to browse around the lab, as if he were grocery shopping. He tucked his pistol back into his coat then knelt down at Henry's side. “Henry? Are you alright?”_

_Henry coughed a couple times, winced and nodded his head. “I will be.” He gestured him closer, lowering his tone of voice. “Listen to me, John. This is important. When Hyde leaves here, I want you to follow him, wherever he may go. I have a feeling he's going to leave London and head to America. But you've got to keep an eye on him.”_

_His friend's brows furrowed inquisitively. “Why?”_

_“I'll explain in a moment. Just keep an eye on him for now. Make sure he doesn't break anything.”_

_Nodding his head, John looked over at Hyde, who appeared to be stuffing part of his treasures into a large leather bag. The stethoscope, some heart monitor leads, the Ambu bag, a very large mercury thermometer and a blood pressure device._

_“There. I think I've got all I need,” said Hyde, closing up the bag and slinging it over his shoulder. After tucking his cane under his arm, he grabbed the portable heart monitor, the N2O tank and turned to head out of the lab. “Pleasure doing business with you, Jekyll!”_

_“John!” He shouted to him in a whisper. John leaned closer, staring down at the doctor expectantly. “Follow him. See where he goes, keep him out of trouble, keep him from killing. When he's established a residence, come back and update me, and we'll decide where to go from there.”_

_John scowled deeply. “But what about you?”_

_“I'll be alright. I am after all, a doctor. I can dress my own wounds.” He grabbed John's arm in desperation. “The hard part is over, but now I'm counting on you. Please do this for me, please...”_

_The door to the laboratory slammed shut, startling both Henry and John._

_“Go...please. Go now,” Henry pleaded softly. “And tell Poole to send for Emma when you get a chance.”_

_John nodded in understanding. “Alright, Henry. I will do as you request.” He rose to his feet and turned to exit the laboratory._

_When the door shut behind him, Henry crawled over to a nearby armchair, the pain still throbbing in his body. He used the chair as leverage, wincing and pulling himself up onto it. Leaning his head back against the wall, he sighed deeply, looking around his empty laboratory. He didn't care much that Hyde had taken some of his medical equipment. Those things could easily be replaced._

_But what this monster was going to do with them, and what he was going to do to the rest of the world now on his own, was what concerned him most._

 

* * *

  ( Present Day - 2014 )

       Technology. As time went on, it was quickly becoming an astonishing thing. The ability to connect with anyone anywhere in the world with only a few clicks of a button, and never leave his home, was something that Henry Jekyll could take comfort in for years to come. There were plenty of communication outlets today for him to explore. Cell phones had been revolutionized with mobile applications, that helped to make a single person's life easier, and while that was all well and good for other people, Henry preferred his PC Toshiba laptop, with built in web cam. The internet could be a useful outlet for information, but more than that, it was a powerful communication tool. Thanks to an instant messaging service called Skype, he could get in touch wit his best mate, John Utterson, and the best part about it, was that they could talk face-to-face via live streaming video.

“Henry!” John exclaimed, smiling brightly into his web camera. “It's so good to see you, and to hear from you. I feel as though we haven't spoken in weeks.”

“We haven't,” said Henry, adjusting his spectacles. His legs were tucked underneath him as he sat Indian style on his comfy King-sized sleigh bed, clad in a white V-neck tee and black boxer shorts. His long dark hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail. Leaning back against the headboard, a couple pillows tucked behind his back, he brought his laptop forward and set it on his lap. “Which is why I decided to give you a ring this morning. How's Los Angeles?”

John sighed softly. “Hot, immensely hot. I haven't worn my overcoat in months. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I've really started to miss that London rain.”

Henry chuckled softly. “Well, I would be more than happy to trade places with you, mate, if only I could, but my Crazy Angel has kept me quite busy as of late.”

“Ah, of course. How is the lovely Mrs. Emma Jekyll?”

“She's well. Not a day goes by that she doesn't thank God I'm still here, alive and kicking, and more importantly...without the influence of that monster, Hyde.”

John smiled softly, nodding his head. “Oh Henry, I'm so happy to hear it, and she's got good reason to feel that way. We all do. You got rid of that monster years ago, but unfortunately, I'm still here, doing your dirty work for you.”

Henry scowled deeply, the guilt of sending his best friend thousands of miles away, weighing heavily on his heart once again, as it often always did when they got to speaking again. “Yes...and for millionth time, I do apologize for that.”

A scowl appeared on John's face in return. “You know, you've apologized so much over the years, you're starting to sound a bit like a broken record.”

He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “I suppose I am, but I can't help but feel partially responsible. I was after all, the one who sent you on this undercover operation to follow Hyde, to watch him closely and keep him out of trouble. If there's anything I can do...”

“You can stop apologizing for one thing,” John said with a weary sigh. “I've got a home now, a very nice car, and a stable job with a local law firm, and it pays well, a hell of a lot better than the one in London, and I'm enjoying the vacation. It was a bit of a feat at first, adjusting to the time difference, the change in currency, and driving on the opposite side of the road, but all that is behind me now. I've had time to adapt.”

Henry nodded his head. “Well it's good to hear that you're doing so well, but I do miss you terribly, and so does everyone else.”

“As do I.”

Swallowing hard, Henry finally got to the heart of his phone call. “So tell me, John, how's Hyde? Is he staying out of trouble?”

“Well, his club seems to be doing quite well, if you can believe it.”

Henry blinked, his brows stitching inquisitively. “Club? You're referring to that lounge he opened along Sunset Boulevard, the one you mentioned months ago, yes?”

“Yes. It really seems to be taking off since he opened it. I've seen returning clients, even celebrities pay a visit, and I've seen him leave with a few random women every now and then.” John folded his arms in front of his computer. “He leaves with them, but he doesn't take them home. He takes them to this very high class hotel on the other side of town. I think it's safe to say what goes on from there.”

Rolling his eyes, Henry nodded his head in understanding. “Of course. He sleeps with them, probably sneaks out and heads home before sunrise.” His forehead wrinkled in thought. “Have you noticed any...bodies popping up? Anything unusual going on around this hotel or his club, that have prompted the police to turn up?”

“He does, and no,” John shook his head. “Not yet. Not recently anyway. These stake-outs don't leave me with very much to go on. Once he enters the hotel or his club, I no longer have access to him, or his whereabouts.”

A look of bewilderment crossed Henry's face. “John, those are public buildings. You _can_ enter them like anyone else.”

John stared gaping at him. “Without being caught or sticking out like a sore thumb? Now that's a bit of a challenge. I'm no Sherlock Holmes.”

He chuckled softly. “I'm not asking you to be Sherlock Holmes. I'm only suggesting that you get closer. Whether you're in the hotel lobby or at the club, there's got to be a bar. Somewhere you can stay out of his line of vision. Just stay within the shadows. That's the best way to prevent being seen, and I know from experience, especially since the monster lived inside me for over two months.”

His friend nodded his head. “Alright, Henry, I will do my best, but as far as entering his residential property, that's something I cannot do.”

“That's perfectly understandable. I don't want to put you in anymore danger than you already are. Just stay close to him when he ventures out. You know the two places he frequents most, so continue to stake them out.”

“I will.”

Henry shook his head with a deep scowl. “There may not be much action going on at the moment, but I have a feeling something big is on the rise. I don't know what it is, but my instincts tell me that its coming, sooner than we think.”

John scowled gravely. “Well I hope you're wrong about that. Nevertheless, I will keep a close watch, and alert you and the authorities if need be.”

“Thank you, John. For all your help. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“You're quite welcome. Take care of yourself, and give my regards to everyone there.”

Henry smiled softly. “I certainly will. Have a lovely night.”


	6. You're Mine

      “Little one? Little one?”

Amy moaned wearily, a familiar English voice pulling her from her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms, stretching her arms high above her head.

“Ohh, stretch those tired little muscles...” The voice said.

Letting her arms fall back at her sides, her eyes finally fluttered open, a smile creeping across her face when she stared into the face of her gorgeous master, Hyde. “Mm, hi.”

“Hi,” he replied with a grin, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Her brows furrowed inquisitively as she looked around, realizing she was still in the exam room, or operating room. Whatever they were calling it. She blinked a few times, suddenly realizing that everything that happened previously hadn't been a dream at all. “Did I fall asleep?”

“I'm afraid so, for a bit. We should of probably been long gone by now, but you looked so peaceful, I simply couldn't bear to wake you.” He glanced at the steady still beeping heart monitor, “and I did have quite a bit of fun watching the changes in the your heart rate while you were out.”

Her sex ached at the thought of him watching her heart, her head shifting on the pillow to look up at the monitor above her. “Oh...” He set his hand on top of her head, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek, causing her heart to beat a little faster.

“How are you feeling, my love?”

“A little groggy and sore all over, but I'm okay.”

Hyde scowled, his brows stitching in concern, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. “What you need is a hot shower and a nice long sleep.”

“Mm, that sounds like heaven right now. So we're finished, right? I can go?”

“Yes and no. You can get dressed, but you're still mine, and there's still some things we need to discuss and tend to before the night is over.” He reached out, removing the pulse oximeter probe from her finger. After taking one more look at her heart monitor, he proceeded to remove the electrodes from each one of the probes on her body.

She watched him as he did so, a little disappointed that she wasn't hooked up or playing doctor with him anymore, but even more disappointed that she couldn't go straight home, shower and crawl into bed. If she had it her way, she would insist that _he_ bathe her, just to spare her from having to strain her muscles anymore. That was wishful thinking, at least for now, but maybe in the future. Who knows.

He reeled in the electrodes, rolling them up and setting them down beside the heart monitor, then turned back to face her, beginning to peel off the probes on her body. She winced as they pulled uncomfortably at her skin. “Sorry darling. These are going to hurt a bit as I pull them off.”

She wished he hadn't attached so many to her, but at the same time, she was glad he did, so she tried as she might to lie still as he finished removing them. When he pulled the last of them off, he turned around and crossed to the wastebasket near the back counter, disposing of them. She pushed herself up to a seated position, swinging her legs over the side of the gurney as he gathered her clothes and shoes. While the room had been chilly when she first got undressed, she'd actually started to get used to it, and now, the cool air felt nice on her skin.

He brought her things over to her, setting her boots down first then placing her clothes on top of them, “here you are. Those are very sexy boots, I must say.”

“Thank you, they're Jessica Simpson.”

“Teenybopper Jessica Simpson?”

Amy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “She's not a teenybopper. She's a pop singer.” Her hand quickly came up to her mouth, realizing she'd corrected him again. “Shit. I didn't mean to correct you, master. I'm sorry.”

“Mm-hm...” He said with a long lingering hard gaze, just before he turned away from her again, collecting the petri dishes from the cart and setting them on top of her clipboard. “No more doctor. Time to be a master again.” Slipping out of the lab coat, he placed it back on the coat hanger then removed the stethoscope from his neck, slipping it into the garment's side pocket.

She glanced over at him with a pout as she pulled her bra back on, reaching behind her to hook it together. “Darn.”

He stole a glance over his shoulder at her with a smirk. “Oh you'll see him again. Not to worry, my dear. Now that you're my sub, I guarantee you, you'll be seeing him quite a lot.” Plucking that beautiful black velvet trench coat from the hook, he slipped it back on.

Her sex tingled and ached just thinking about the next time they'd get a chance to play, wondering if it would be just as intense as it was that evening. Grabbing her blouse, she pulled it on over her head then pulled her socks on. Slipping off of the gurney, she grabbed her jeans and stepped into them, pulling them over her hips. Feeling her cell phone in her back pocket, she reached for it and checked the time. Her eyes widened in horror. “Ten forty five?” She shouted. “Fuck! How did it get so late?”

“Time flies when you're having fun, my little one.” He laughed wickedly, fluffing that beautiful hair of his, nearly causing her to squeal at the very sight of it. She pursed her lips, trying to hold back her smile. He picked up the three petri dishes, slipping them into one of the side pockets of his coat, then grabbed his cane and the clipboard. “By the way, you didn't tell me you had a cell phone. Is that the same number you put on the form?”

She nodded, returning her phone to her back pocket then hopping back up on the gurney, pulling her boots on. “Yeah, it is.”

“All information is up-to-date? Even your current address?”

“Yeah.” Slipping off the gurney, she grabbed her hoodie and tied it around her waist.

“Very good, and you've had no other masters before me, is that right?”

Amy swallowed hard, nodding her head. “Yeah. I-I mean, no, I haven't had any other masters. You're my first. That's what I meant.”

“Lovely.” He gestured her to follow him out with a wave of the clipboard. “Come along, my little Amy.” She nodded and followed him out of the operating room. “I quite like it that I'm your first master, but it's going to take a lot of training to get you into top Sub form. I certainly hope you can handle it.”

She walked alongside him, looking down at her feet, her boots making loud _clicking_ sounds against the linoleum floor and resonating down the hall. “Well I'll try.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

“Yes, you certainly will.” He glanced down at her feet. “They're quite noisy little things, aren't they?”

Amy cringed. “Is that a problem? You said you liked them.”

“No, and yes, I do. Least I'll know when you're coming...” He slipped the arm that held the cane around her shoulder, “in more ways than one, eh?”

Her cheeks flushed bashfully, gently nodding in agreement. “I guess so. So, what's going to happen now?”

“We're going to report to Mistress Cass, and then, my darling, I'm going to take you back to my mansion house, give you a tour and from there, we will discuss the rules. I'm also going to put your collar on at that time.”

Her sex throbbed just thinking about the collar, knowing that once he slipped it on, there would be no question about it. She would be his, and she would have his stamp on her just to prove it. She nodded, but said nothing more. The two of them continued down the corridor, stopping when they reached the elevators. Hyde pressed the button on the wall and the doors rolled open, the two of them boarding the lift. Once the doors sealed them inside, Amy could see Hyde staring at her out of the corner of her eye, causing her heart to beat a little faster. He was sizing her up all over again, from head-to-toe.

“You're awfully quiet,” he remarked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Nervous, my love?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Not really, maybe a little.”

He chuckled softly and wickedly. “I think you were more nervous during your physical than you are now. I suppose that little heart is going to be pounding every time I get my steth on that lovely chest, isn't it?”

She looked down at her feet, heat rising up in her cheeks, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She knew that was for sure, but she wouldn't admit that to him. Well, not right now anyway. As Hyde tilted his head to see her face, she turned her own head away, trying to hide the smile that crept across her face.

“Afraid you can't hide it, my dear,” he said, pressing the handle of his cane firmly beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “I see that little smile, yes...”

Her smile vanished and she noticeably pushed a huge lump down in her throat. She was captivated by his eyes for a moment, but nearly breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator reached the ground floor. Hyde pulled the cane away from her chin and stepped out of the lift, glancing back at her, clearly checking to make sure she was still following him. She did, waiting until he turned back around, before rubbing the aching spot beneath her chin.

The lobby was totally empty, except for Cassandra, who looked up the moment Amy stepped off the lift, her noisy boots alerting someone, once more, that she was coming. She looked from her to Hyde, her brows arching in surprise. “Master Hyde, you're still here?”

“Yes, my darling Cass, I'm still here.” Hyde replied as he approached the desk, removing Amy's forms from the clipboard and setting the board on top. “Just finishing up with my new little sub. I'm heading home now.” He glanced back at Amy as she gingerly stepped up beside him, winking at her and sending her heart into flight once more.

Cassandra looked at Amy, smiling softly. “Hello. Did you have a good time?”

She and Hyde exchanged a look, sensing that she should choose her words very carefully, but honestly, who needed words? Remaining quiet, she nodded her head with a small smile.

“I suppose the cat's got her tongue, so in that case, I'll cut right to the chase. It was touch and go for a while, but she finally came round,” he said, his gaze slowly traveling over her frame, from her head down to her toes, licking his lips, causing her pussy to ache with his next words, “after some _deep_ , _extensive_ coaxing from the good Dr. Hyde.” A wicked laughed escaped him, the sound resonating through the lobby, sending a chill dancing down her spine.

“Well I'm happy to hear that.” Cassandra said, grabbing a large manilla envelope and taking the forms from Hyde, slipping them inside then handing it back to him. “Here you are, Master Hyde.”

“Thank you, love. And if you would,” he reached into the pocket of his coat, Amy's eyes widening in horror when he pulled out the petri dishes with her vaginal samples, setting them on top of the desk, “be a dear and take these to the diagnostics lab for me, and be sure they run the necessary tests.”

“Not a problem. You just need to tag them first.” The woman turned and opened a drawer, pulling out a Sharpie marker and a few blank labels, setting the items in front of Hyde.

Amy gaped at Hyde as he proceeded to label the samples. She stepped closer to him, watching in disbelief as he printed her name and his on each label, along with the date. So that's what he intended on doing with them. Well, at least she could count her blessings that it wasn't anything worse. He was probably just making sure she didn't have STDs from her former partners.

 _Edward Hyde_.

Her brows arched in surprise. So his first name was “Edward,” but she knew damn well he would never let her call him that. He'd probably make-up some bullshit reason for it being disrespectful. He stacked the petri dishes, one on top of the other then looked up at Cassandra.

“Thank you, love. You know where to reach me when the results come in.”

“Always do.” Cassandra retorted with a wink, taking the stack of samples and setting them aside. “Goodnight, Master Hyde.”

“Yes,” he breathed, the seductive tone of his voice suddenly wetting her still wet folds, even if, technically, he wasn't speaking directly to her. “Goodnight. Come along, little one.” Slipping his arm around her waist, he tugged her against his side and escorted her out of the hotel.

A soft warm breeze caressed Amy's face as they stepped out into the late evening air. Suddenly, she was thankful she'd refrained from putting her hoodie back on. He turned right and led her down the sidewalk, in the direction of a a black BMW 535i parked at the curb. She blinked a few times in astonishment. “This is your car?”

“It is, my love.”

“Wow, fancy.”

“Only the best for Master Hyde.” He pulled out his car keys and unlocked the doors, opening the passenger's side and looking back at her expectantly. “In you go.”

“In?” She pointed over her shoulder. “But I left my car in the parking lot. I can follow behind you if you--”

“Get in!” He commanded, pointing his cane at her, a little angrier than she was expecting.

She swallowed hard, but did as he told her, quickly slipping into the car and settling into the leather passenger's seat. When she opened her mouth to ask him about her car, he shut the door on her, trapping her inside before she could get a word out. She blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes, her shoulders slumping in defeat. He was walking around the car, so she doubted he had seen that forbidden action. As the driver's side door opened, she tugged on her seat belt and fastened herself in.

Hyde tossed his cane into the backseat, slipped behind the wheel and shut the door. After slipping the envelope between his seat and the arm rest, he pulled on his seat belt. Turning the key into the ignition, the engine instantly roared to life.

She opened her mouth, attempting to utter a sentence, but decided against it when he put the car in gear, pulling away from the curb and onto the street. The pair drove in silence for a minute or two. Then, as she opened her mouth to speak, his voice silenced her.

“I'll bring you back to pick up your car, after we conduct all that necessary business at my mansion.”

Amy blinked, relaxing into her seat. “Oh, okay. Well, that works.”

“What sort of car do you drive?”

She made a face, already sensing his reaction. “A blue VW bug.”

“Little car for a _little one_. How cute,” he remarked with a smirk. Her cheeks flushed as she glanced down at her lap with a sheepish smile. “Frankly, I'm not surprised. How's that working out for you?”

“I like it. It's definitely easy to get around in.”

“If you like that sort of thing. So, where do you live exactly?”

“Sunset Apartments.”

He gave her a sidelong glance. “Alone?”

“No, with my best friend, Courtney.”

Hyde smirked. “Courtney, eh?”

“Yeah. What about you? Where do you live, and do you live there alone?” A bewildered expression crossed her face, wondering if he would chide her for being too nosy. “Am I allowed to ask you these questions?”

“Of course you are, love, and since I work for Fetish Tower, its essential that I share them with you, and any other sub I decide to bring home.”

She waited anxiously for what he was about to say.

“I have a mansion in the _heart_ of Beverly Hills, ironically, and no, my dear, I don't live alone. I have another sub, a few years older than you actually. Her name is Brianna.”

Amy's heart fell to the pit of her stomach, jealousy and resentment suddenly boiling within her. He had another sub, another slut vying for his attention, and she lived in the same house. Then what the hell did he need _her_ for? Wasn't one submissive enough for him? She turned her head away to look out the window, shaking her head in disbelief, hot angry tears forming behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. No, she would not cry over this. She was better than that. She was stronger than that. And he was a typical man, a gorgeous as fuck man, but still a typical man whose needs would never be sated. As she stared out the window, she pretended to be engrossed with the various soft glowing lights of passing stores, restaurants and clubs along Sunset Boulevard.

If she had it her way, she would throw herself out of the car right there and then, and find her own way home. However, something told her, this man would grab her arm and yank her right back, before she even had a chance to get one foot out the door.

“Darling?” Hyde called to her. “Little one? You alright over there?”

“No,” she said softly, a single tear escaping the corner of her eye and rolling down her cheek. Sniffling softly, she quickly wiped the tear away and looked straight ahead. “Actually, I'd appreciate it if you could turn the car around and take me back to the hotel for mine.”

Hyde slammed his foot against the break, harder and more forcefully than she had been expecting, as they came to a stop light. She probably would of gone head first through the windshield, if she wasn't wearing her seat belt. Still didn't stop her from wincing in pain as her body was thrown hard against it, nearly choking her. His gaze darkened with vexation as he glared at her from across the car. “What the bloody fuck did you just say? Like hell I will! You're mine now! Remember? You're not going anywhere except home with me.”

“Why are you bothering with me? You said it yourself you've got another sub living with you, so why can't she satisfy your every need? She's probably shaved and in ten times better shape too, so why can't you go play doctor with _her_? You don't need me.”

He reached out, grabbing her jaw tightly between his thumb and index finger, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She winced, tears burning in her eyes as she grasped his wrist, a shiver dancing down her spine from the seething look in his eyes. “Now you listen here, you jealous little one, and you listen good! I claimed you, and I claimed you for a reason. Is Brianna in better shape than you? Yes. Is she shaved the way I prefer my girls to be? Absolutely. She might satisfy me every now and then, but one thing she doesn't satisfy, is my medical fetish. She much prefers to be the nurse as opposed to the patient, and while that's all well and good and gets my cock up to have her steth me and check my vitals, it's getting a bit boring. Which is why I need you!"

She blinked. “Need me for what?”

“I need _you_ to be my special little patient, to truly satisfy my medical fetish around the clock, to provide me with what it is that my Brianna is lacking, and that includes her recent lack of submission. That's why I'm going to train you, extensively, so you can be the best sub I want you to be. Understand?”

It was all a little too much to process at one time, and she still had so many questions, but the fact that he needed _her_ and only her to be his patient, and play doctor with him, was definitely a perk. It was more than a perk. It made her heart beat faster and her pussy tingle with an aching need, an aching need to feel his stethoscope on her again. “A little,” she said, glancing at the stop light as it changed color. “It's green.”

Letting go of her jaw, he returned both hands to the wheel, pressed his foot to the gas pedal and sped off down the street.

She winced, rubbing her painfully throbbing jaw. “So if she doesn't satisfy you, why do you keep her there?”

“She _does_ satisfy me!” He argued. “And that's because she's a fully experienced sub. Unfortunately, every now and then, the little whore tends to fall out of line, and that's when I have to show my true colors and discipline her accordingly. Honestly, she's been acting like more of a switch than a submissive as of late. I wager she's doing it just to piss me off and get her punishment, the masochistic little twat. Still, it's a hell of a lovely way to get out my aggression. Least she's good for something.”

Amy snickered, amused at the way he was talking about the other girl, but quickly wiped the smile off her face when he shot another seething glare in her direction. “Sorry, master. I'm sorry.”

“You'd better be.”

She exhaled sharply, quickly changing the subject. “So, do you have any pets?”

“Not a one.” He made a face of disgust, shaking his head. “I can't stand the bloody things. Why? Do you?”

“Actually, I do. I have a black short-haired cat named Salem.”

His forehead wrinkled in thought, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You have a cat, a _black_ cat named Salem?” She nodded her head. “How very interesting.”

“Yeah, I named him Salem after the cat in _Sabrina The Teenage Witch_. I was a fan of the show, obviously.”

“Obviously,” he echoed with a snicker. “Tell me more about your childhood.”

“What do you want to know?”

The BMW slowed as they reached another stop light, giving Hyde a chance to turn and look over at her. “For one thing, I want to know whether or not you were disciplined appropriately growing up. And if so, who did the disciplining? Your mother or your father?”

Oh god. He just had to go there, didn't he? She winced. “I don't know whether or not you'd call it appropriate, but I _was_ disciplined growing up. My dad was the one who punished me, because my mom preferred not to deal with it.” Pushing a huge lump down in her throat, she leaned back in her seat, taking a breath before continuing, her voice soft and shaky. “He would yell, or scream at me, sometimes kick things, take things away from me that I valued, and he would...well, never mind.”

He shot a glare in her direction. “He would what? You're going to have to tell me, little one, if you honestly expect this sort of relationship to work.”

“He...” She paused, swallowing hard and taking another breath, her voice remaining at the same tone, still shaking with the tears that were forming behind her eyes, “would make me turn around and hit or slap me with his belt, rarely on my ass, mostly behind my legs. He never put me over his knee to do it though, or spanked me like that. Just used his belt.”

Hyde's brows stitched questioning. “Always his belt? Never his hands, a paddle, a whip or any other object?”

She shook her head. “No, just...the belt.”

The light turned green and Hyde drove onward, entering Beverly Hills. “I don't see anything inappropriate about that form of discipline. Did he do anything else? Sexual?”

“No!” She exclaimed, appalled that he would even ask such a question. “Nothing like that. No sexual abuse at all. It was a really long time ago, and that was a pretty traumatic time for me. I cried a lot, plus my parents were going through a divorce and everything, so I mostly tried to block it out. He might of went as far as giving me a punch, like in my arms or legs, every now and then, but I don't remember that well. Like I said, it was a really long time ago. Sorry, can we just stop talking about this now?”

Hyde sighed deeply. “I suppose. After all, it doesn't sound as if you've got much else for me to go on. How do you feel about being punished? Not by your father, but in general? How would you feel about taking punishment from someone else at your age?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “I guess it depends on what kind of punishment.”

“Which is why I'm asking. What are your limits? What are you comfortable with?”

“My limits? Just nothing too extreme,” she retorted, “anything that would cause a severe amount of pain, and nothing like what my dad put me through. You know? With belts and behind my legs?” Hyde nodded in understanding. “As far as what I'm comfortable with, I don't really mind spanking, or things being taken away from me, except for my phone, because it's like my third arm. And I'm starting to get used to hair pulling and being tied up. All the other forms of punishment that are out there, is new territory for me.”

“Duly noted. I suppose we'll have a lot to explore then, and we'll certainly have to come up with a 'safe' word or two for you to use during your training, should things get too much for your little body to take.” He came to the end of a dark street then made a left turn. “Did any of your former lovers subject you to any form of punishment, or activities of the BDSM variety?”

“No, neither of them.”

Hyde scoffed. “So they were mostly vanilla, these buggers you used to court.”

She blinked, a bewildered expression crossing her face. “Vanilla?”

“Ordinary, standard, lovey dovey, nothing special, conventional. Bloody boring with no experimentation.”

“Oh – well yeah.”

“That's a pity.” Hyde turned the wheel, making a right turn and heading down a street where a couple of expensive houses had soft twinkling porch lights. “Was it the medical fetish, and the BDSM element that you felt was lacking in those relationships?”

She flinched at the word “medical.” She shuddered to think how he would react, if she told him the honest to God truth, that her two previous lovers had been ER doctors. Better to keep quiet. He might not be so receptive to it. “Definitely. If I had told either one of them about my medical fetish, they probably would of found it totally inappropriate and broken up with me a long time ago.”

Another scoff escaped his lips. “Buggers! They don't know what they're missing.”

Actually, they did. They really did, every day of their professional life, even if they refused to see anything sexual behind it. Still, she thought it best to remain quiet about it. That was none of his business what they did for a living, and she just prayed he wouldn't ask her about it.

Hyde slowed at a stop sign, then continued forward, entering another neighborhood. A couple minutes later, he was turning right and pulling into a very large cemented courtyard. Amy's eyes went wide, her jaw dropping when she peered out the window and saw the Victorian, castle-like structure, with it's high navy blue roofs, Tudor arches and cobblestone sidings. Two of the mansion's many french windows were aglow on the second floor, and two downstairs, not counting the porch lights, hanging on either side of its high archway.

“You live _here_?”

He glanced over at her with a smug smile. “You're bloody well right I do. A mansion fit for a King, and his lovely servants. Are you impressed, my dear?”

“Uh – yeah! Totally impressed!” She exclaimed with a smile. Hyde flashed a grin at her, chuckling deeply as he pulled forward, stopping his car in front of the two car garage to their right. “I mean, I was impressed already with your car, but your house is like ten times better.”

“This is nothing, my darling. Just wait until you see the inside.” He put the car in park and shut off the engine. After he removed his seat belt, he turned around to grab his cane from the backseat, along with the manilla envelope from Fetish Tower.

“How many bedrooms and bathrooms is it?”

“Six bedrooms, five bathrooms,” he replied with a smirk.

Amy's eyes grew wider. “Are you serious? Fuck!” Before she could say anymore, he turned and exited the vehicle, walking around to her side and opening the door for her. He offered her his hand and she willingly took it, stepping out and smirking up at him. “Why so much room?”

“So I can have room for you girls, and I do tend to fancy having a lot of space myself.” He shut the door behind her then walked her towards the front of the house. “All those extra bedrooms can come in handy for... _other_ things.”

Her sex ached at his emphasis on the word “other.” She arched a brow at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Other things?”

“You'll see. That's quite a lot to see once we get inside.”

She didn't doubt that. As Hyde approached the heavy wood, stainless glass doors, she stood behind him, looking up at the high roof of the archway, the soft golden glow of the porch lights, the perfectly manicured lawn and shrubs. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. She followed him without hesitation, her jaw dropping once more as she saw the luxurious entry way and foyer. The first thing that caught her eye was the huge red, candle chandelier that hung over a round walnut end table, a crystal vase of red roses sitting on top of it. She stepped closer, leaning in and deeply inhaling their sweet aroma, smiling softly to herself. “Roses are my favorite.”

“I'll be sure to remember that,” he said with a smile, leaning his cane against the end table by the door, and setting the manilla folder on top along with his keys.

Looking down at her feet, she found a spacious rug with a black and red Victorian pattern. She turned and stepped towards the room on her right. There was a cozy looking sitting room, with comfy looking tan sofas, drapes and red velvet arm chairs. The walls and ceilings were painted red as well, with tan framing. “Wow.”

Hyde slipped out of his coat, hanging it on the wooden coat hanger just inside the door then stepping up beside her. “This is my sitting room, for a smaller group of guests, obviously.”

“It's beautiful.”

“Why thank you.”

Turning back around, she peered up the long grand staircase, that curved up to the left. She could hardly wait to see what he had in store for her upstairs. To the left side of the entryway was what appeared to be another sitting room. As she stepped closer, she noticed that this one was much more spacious with wood paneling, a large overstuffed red couch, tan throw pillows, and more red velvet arm chairs. Actually, it was almost the size of a grand ballroom, with yet another very large chandelier, this one crystal. Hyde came up beside her once more, reaching an arm inside the room and flipping on the light. Her eyes grew wider as she noticed there was even a fireplace, a large flat screen high-definition TV, and to her surprise, a black grand piano sitting in the corner near one very large window.

“You've got a piano? Do you play?”

“Yes, and no. Not that often.”

She chuckled. “Let me rephrase that, do you _know_ how to play it?”

He gave her a sidelong glance, almost a glare, “I wouldn't have it if I didn't.” Turning around, he gestured her to follow him. “Come along, little one. Lots to see.” Her heart skipped a beat as he took her hand in his, her boots clicking loudly against the foyer's hard wood floors. He pointed to the ajar door on her left. “Downstairs bathroom.”

There was a door around the corner to her right, but he walked right past it and into his kitchen. She paused in front of that said door. “What's this door?”

Hyde stopped and glanced back at her, following her gaze. “Ah, that door.” He stepped closer to it, grabbing the knob but refraining from opening it. Instead, he just leaned against it. “This door leads to my basement, one of two places where we will be conducting your training.”

Her brows furrowed inquisitively. “In the...basement?”

“Have you got a fear of basements? It's not dark down there at all, my love, least not when you turn the lights on.”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “No, just curious is all.”

“Yes, well as they say, curiosity is what killed the cat.” He took her hand back into his, tugging her away from the door and into the other room. “Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answers to, but in your case, you'll find out what's down there...soon enough.”

Right. Better to shut up until he was done. She got the message loud and clear.

Hyde flipped on the light in his kitchen. “And I think it goes without saying, but this is the kitchen.”

To be honest, it was far more different than what she expected with one large french window, marble counter tops, chestnut drawers and cupboards, and stainless steel appliances, including the refrigerator. It had more of a country vibe to it, but not a single object that would signify he was a down home country or western fan. The only things in the room that looked similar to the other decor in his house, was the small black iron chandelier, that hung over the island in the center of the room, and the black velvet cushions on the bar stools.

She was about to open her mouth to make a remark, but his next words had her falling silent.

“And before you even think about helping yourself to anything in the fridge or cupboards, we're going to set a nutrition plan for you.” He let go of her hand and turned to face her, wagging a firm finger in her face, “which means no diary, no junk food, and plenty of fruits and vegetables.”

Amy groaned, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “But I can still eat diary as long as I take my Lactaid. It supplements what I need.”

“Well I suppose we'll have to see about that, won't we? More importantly, monitor how your body,” he reached out, setting his hand on her stomach and giving it a rub, causing her heart to beat a little faster, her sex aching with his next choice of words, “and how this little stomach takes to it.”

A ghost of a smile crept across her face, before she nodded her head in understanding. He shut off the light then stepped towards a door across from the basement, pushing it open and flipping on the light. Amy's eyes lit up with a smile, her jaw a gape as she peeked into the room. It was a theater, a theater upholstered almost entirely in red. There were two rows of very comfy looking arm chairs, each with their own cup holder, and they were facing a huge black screen that nearly spanned the length of the far left wall, surrounded on either side by floor-to-ceiling curtains. 

“You have a theater? Like a real movie theater?” She beamed.

“That's right, my love, and it's completely at your disposal. Unless of course I revoke that privilege. Better be good so you can come in here and take advantage of it.” He flipped the light switch off, shut the door and took her hand back into his, leading her into a very fancy and sophisticated look dining room. “Dining room.”

Once he turned on the light, she wasn't surprised to see another chandelier hanging over the broad wood table, which was set for eight, not counting the two high-backed black leather chairs at either end of the table. It seemed to be the theme around his place. She stepped forward, placing one of her hands against the inside wall, her fingers instantly brushing over a velvet curtain, a teal colored floor to ceiling curtain. It seemed to be the only pop of color in the room, because the walls themselves were covered with a red and tan leaf like print, which seemed to match the upholstery of the dining chair cushions. “Ooh, nice!” She remarked with a smirk. “I like it.”

“Why thank you, but while we're here, I feel it's imperative that bring up one rule,” he said. Amy swallowed but listening carefully. “All slaves must eat dinner together, no exceptions. Even when I'm not here, you must both sit down to dinner together. Some times my mate, James, will come over to prepare your meals. He's quite the chef, but if he doesn't, you will have no choice but to fend for yourselves, and if you're not on your best behavior, believe me, my dear, it will get back to me.”

She rolled her eyes and looked down at her feet, gently nodding her head.

“Hey!” He grabbed a handful of her hair, tugging her head back and forcing her to look up at him. Amy cried out and winced in pain, her hand instinctively going to his wrist in an attempt to free herself. “I saw that! What the bloody fuck did I say before? Have you forgotten your manners?”

“Y-Yes, I'm sorry. I forgot. It's a habit. I'm sorry, I can't help it.”

“Well you'd better fucking try!” He snapped, dragging her over to the dining table and shoving his hand against her shoulder, bending her over it. “Pull your pants down.”

Amy gasped. “Wh-what? Why?”

Instead of answering her, he ripped her hoodie from her waist then quickly reached around her, tugging the button loose on her jeans and yanking them down, along with her panties. She hissed as his nails dragged roughly over the curves of her ass, her sex clenching, her heart pounding fearfully. Shoving his hand against her shoulder, he used his other hand to deliver a hard slap to her ass...

“Don't.”

      Once...

“Roll your eyes.”

      Twice...

“At me.”

      Three...

“Ever again!”

      Four times!

“Understood?”

Her buttocks burned and throbbed with pain, but her pussy clenched in arousal with each spanking. She moaned softly, nodding her head vigorously. “Y-Yes, sir. Never again.”

“Good! Now pull your fucking pants up and follow me.”

Once he pulled his hand away from her shoulder, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and stepped back, her jeans and panties around her knees. Pulling them back up, she glanced over at him just as he pulled back another teal curtain, revealing a sliding glass door, that she assumed led to the backyard. He flipped the hinge lock up, and slid it open, stepping out first then looking back at her.

She followed him outside, stepping into a Gothic looking archway with brick pillars and a stone walkway. There were small glowing lamps hanging overhead, between horizontal pieces of lumber. It looked like something out of a Gothic castle. Definitely his style. “Wow, very cool.”

“You haven't seen anything yet.” Taking her hand in his, he tugged her down the path and led her left, away from the archway and towards a tropical looking pool area, surrounded by large rocks, tropical plants and a waterfall.

Amy gaped at it, taking it all in. It had the appearance and sound ambiance of a rainforest. It was such a beautiful sight. The pool was half the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool, the pool lights turning the water a perfect shade of blue. Sitting adjacent to it, there were numerous comfortable looking lounge chaises, each with their own pillow. And to the right, just off the beaten path was what appeared to be a large cream colored, two-story pool house. “Holy crap!”

Hyde glanced back at her and grinned widely. “I told you.” Lifting the hand he held in his, he pressed a kiss to the tops of her knuckles. “This is what I like to call, my own little slice of paradise.”

“Uh – yeah! I can see that!” She exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet and shaking her head in disbelief. “This is all just...I'm speechless. I never thought...I don't know what I thought, but this is amazing. All of it. I'm so jealous.” She giggled softly.

“Well you won't have to be jealous for long, my little Amy,” he said, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he turned to face her, “because you're moving in with me.”

Just when she thought she couldn't be anymore shell-shocked, his proposition hit her slap across the face. “Wh-what? What do you mean I'm moving in with you? I already have a place to live. I live at Sunset Apartments with Courtney, and my cat, Salem.”

“I don't care. All my subs must move into the mansion upon receiving their extensive physical, and of course, my special seal of approval.” He arm snaked out, his hand connecting with her ass once more, causing her to jump and her loins to clench involuntarily. “It's more convenient for me, and on top of that, it helps me keep a close eye on you.”

His last words made her tremble with unspeakable pleasure, heat pooling between her thighs, her juices soaking through her panties once more. The thought of _him_ keeping a such a close eye on _her_...sweet mother of God. Noticeably swallowing hard, she tried as she might to find her voice while staring into those pulse pounding eyes of his. “Okay...” She croaked. “B-But what about Salem? Can I bring my cat here too?”

“No cats! No pets, not even children in this house.”

Amy's jaw dropped. “No pets? But Salem belongs to me, not Courtney. I can't just abandon him like that.”

“No one said you had to. If you want to visit him when I allow you to venture out, that's fine with me, but while you're living in my home, there will be no animals. Brianna had a cute and fluffy little kitty herself before she moved in here, but she was forced to give him away.” He lifted his hand, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face, tucking them behind her ear, his finger lingering beneath her chin for a few long seconds before pulling his hand away. Her eyes fell shut as she leaned into his gentle touch, scowling when it was gone. “It's your choice, my love, and it's pretty simple. It's either me or the cat.”

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Don't make me choose.”

“Don't tell me what to do!” He shouted, causing her to jump in fright. “My house, my rules, and as my sub, you are required to follow them. Every single one. You know bloody well I don't fancy hearing the word 'no.' Just imagine how angry I'll be if you say 'no' to me now and not the cat.”

Her eyes widened for a split second, a chill dancing down her spine as she flashed back to the moment they first met, and her refusal to go with him. As wet as it might of made her, she imagined the pain would be ten times worse. “Okay.” She took a breath, cringing and mentally cursing herself for what she was about to give up. “You.”

“Yes...” Hyde's eyes lit up with a wicked grin, setting his hand against the back of her head and urging her closer, pressing a kiss to the top of it. She whimpered, her walls tightening and dripping wet at the soft and seductive tone of his voice. “That's right. That's a good girl.” She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. “I'll give you the rest of the weekend, a little over forty-eight hours, to pack up your things and say good-bye to your cat, but by Monday night, this is your new home. You might want to tell your little friend that you're moving away, and that your new place refuses pets.”

Easy for him to say. Courtney, on the other hand, was not going to be pleased. Rather than say anymore, she gently nodded her head, feigning a small smile up at him as he pulled away.

He looked from her to the pool. “I imagine you're going to be delighted to take a dip or get a swim in this pool.”

She blinked at his last words. “Oh, I forgot to mention that.”

“What?”

“I can't swim.”

His forehead wrinkled inquisitively, turning back to face her. “You can't swim?”

“No.”

“Why ever not?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “I don't know. I never really bothered to learn. Plus, I don't really like the way I look in a bathing suit, and I'm afraid of getting swimmer's ear, so there's that too.”

Hyde scowled, taking her hand and stepping back to give her a full once over. “Well that's quite a shame, because I wager you'd look marvelous in a bikini.” Her cheeks flushed bashfully as she shook her head. “Yes, you would. Would you like me to teach you?”

“No thanks. If I do get in the pool, it'll be because I want to cool off on a hot day, get my feet and legs wet, you know?”

“I think your legs are already wet,” he suggested, glancing down her body with a wink and a smile. “If you know what I mean.”

She giggled softly, her cheeks turning even redder. “I guess so.” She pointed across the backyard. “Does anyone live in that house over there?”

He followed her gaze. “Not at the moment. That's my pool house. I've also got a hot tub round there, in case you'd rather take your dip in that instead.”

“Ooh! Definitely.”

“Well come along.” Taking her hand in his, he tugged back through the Gothic archway, coming out on the opposite side, stopping at the top of a set of stone steps. It was dark, but she could make out what appeared to be a fountain and gazebo in the distance. “Are you ready to see this?”

She nodded with a smirk. “Definitely.”

He left her side for a moment to open a conduit box attached to one of the pillars. All it took was the flip of a switch, and suddenly, Amy found herself standing before a huge, beautiful, lush green garden with an array of blooming flowers of red, white and pink, surrounded by maple and walnut trees. The lights adorning the outside of the gazebo twinkled brightly, like the lights on a Christmas tree, bathing the gushing marble fountain in a soft warm glow. The fountain itself had its own share of lights around its circular statute, casting shadows upon the water beneath. Another breath taking sight once again, matching the ambiance of the pool. She took a couple steps down the stairs to get a closer look.

“You can see more in daylight,” he shouted, “but the garden does go on for quite a while, and being that you're a rose lover, I think you'll fancy it, once you reach the lovely arch way and the stone path.”

Amy held her arms out and spun around a couple times, a smile upon her face. “Okay, I am officially in love with your backyard.”

“I think it's in love with you too,” he replied with a grin.

She climbed back up the steps, returning to his side and gently stroking his arm with a coy smile. “Permission to take a walk through the whole thing one day?”

“Permission granted,” he said, leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, but before she had a chance to fully enjoy it, let alone tug at his gorgeous hair, he pulled away, leaving her pouting.

The pout remained on her face. “Can't I have a real kiss, master? Pretty please?”

Hyde was about to turn off the lights in the garden, but froze at her question, slowly turning around to face her. He held her gaze for a few long seconds. For a moment, she thought he was going to turn right back around, shut off the lights and walk away without a single word or acknowledgment that she had spoken. Then, before she even knew what hit her, he slipped his arm around her shoulders, sweeping her off her feet and dipping her towards the ground. He pressed his lips firmly against her own, capturing hers in a kiss so passionate, she felt her arousal pumping strongly through her veins, making her dizzy with excitement.

She giggled softly as she felt his long hair tickling her neck and face, his intoxicating scent filling her nostrils. Not wasting another second, she lifted her hand to his head, her fingers plunging into those soft, fluffy strands. She moaned loudly, her heart pounding, her breathing growing heavy as she tugged at a few strands of his hair, not firmly but not gentle either. Setting her back on her feet, he pulled away, her hand slipping out of his hair almost immediately. He shut off the garden lights then gave her ass a smack. Smiling smugly, he turned and headed back into the house without another word.

Amy stood there for a few long seconds, her hand against her pounding heart as she panted softly. She blinked a few times, staring dumbfounded in the direction Hyde had walked off in. All she had to do was ask, nicely, and he gladly gave her what she wanted. I guess he was right all along. “Damn.” His kiss made her quiver all over, and if she took one glance down at her jeans, she had a feeling they would be stained with her own cum.

“Sometime in the next millennium, my dear!”

Forgetting for a moment that she was still outside, she snapped out of the trance she'd fallen into as Hyde's impatient voice resonated down the archway. "Ooh..." Patting her hand against her heart, she fanned herself a little, took a deep breath then stepped into the corridor. Hyde was standing there at the sliding glass door, the look on his face to match his tone of voice. She returned to him with a smirk. “You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, literally.”

“Naturally.” Taking her hand back into his, he tugged her back inside the house, faster than she could bat an eyelash, sliding the door shut behind her and drawing the curtains. “Now that you've seen the downstairs, it's time you have a look at the upstairs,” he stole a glance back at her as he led her back through the foyer, striding towards the staircase, “where I'll give you the opportunity to choose your bedroom.”

She kept up with his pace, the soles of her boots clicking loudly and rapidly against the hard wood floors, her eyes lighting up at his last words. “I get to choose my own bedroom? Ooh! I like the sound of that! Yes, show me.” She climbed up the stairs, the soles of her boots silenced by the red carpeting, almost making her feet like a celebrity. He probably upholstered it that way on purpose. Her gaze wandered to a large black and white portrait, hanging on the wall to her left. It appeared to be of a rainy day in London, with men in top hats and coats, women in long flowing dresses and corsets, horse carriages and Big Ben in the background. “Nice picture. I know this is probably a stupid question, but did you used to live in London?”

He paused a few steps away from the landing, glancing back at her. “Once, but only for a few years and when I was in—when I was a boy.”

“Nice! I've always wanted to travel to London, or even overseas for that matter.”

“Trust me, you don't, my love.” He shook his head, continuing up the stairs, forcing her to keep going, but nearly tripping on her own two feet. “It's not as exciting as you might think. It gets bloody boring after a while, and the weather is far gloomier than it is here. One tends to get sick of the rain.”

She was a little skeptical, but decided to take his word for it. Why would he lie about somewhere he used to live? As they came to the landing, the soles of her boots met the walnut hard wood floors, the only part of the upstairs hallway that didn't have a red and gold printed floor rug covering it. There was another chandelier hanging from the ceiling made of black iron, overlooking the foyer. The upstairs hallway extended in either direction of the house, east and west. The walls were adorned with a red and black Victorian wallpaper. “I love this whole Victorian thing you got going. It's so vintage but really sexy too,” she remarked with a smile.

He smiled back at her. “Thank you. Would you like to see your master's bedroom?”

The smile never faded from her face. “Yes, please.”

After giving her knuckles a kiss, he tugged her towards the first door on the right, down the west side of the hall. She was practically salivating just thinking about it. He opened the door, reaching inside to flip on the light switch and waving her inside, allowing her to walk in before him, much to her surprise. She stepped inside, taking a long look around, in awe at the darkly sensual and masculine bedroom, done almost entirely in black and white. His room was a little chillier than the downstairs floor, causing a shiver to involuntarily creep up her spine.

The back wall was adored with black floor-to-ceiling velvet curtains, to match the Victorian printed wallpaper, two black leather arm chairs and a glass end table placed in front of them. His bed was an enormous king-sized piece, with a wrought iron head board, sitting against the far right wall on an even bigger furry black rug. It was covered with a black satin comforter and red throw pillows. A nightstand sat on either side of the bed, a white shaded, Victorian style lamp sitting atop each one.

“This is the second place we'll be administering your training,” he said. “You'll be spending a little more of your time here with me than in the basement.”

He never disappointed, did he? She stared at the bed, her pussy clenching just imagining herself being strapped down or handcuffed to that bed, probably spread eagle and stark naked, completely at his mercy. A shudder went through her as she stepped closer, reaching out and running her hand over the furry surface of the two Zebra printed ottomans at the foot of the bed. “It's awesome and I like animal printed things.” She sat down on one of the ottomans, crossing her right leg over her left.

“So is that what you're looking for in a bedroom?” He inquired. “Something for the wild beast in you?” His eyes lit up with a grin.

“A little bit. I like animal print, and I _love_ the Victorian theme in your house, but I saw this one bedroom a long time ago that I just fell in love with. It was in Christina Aguilera's house, and she just had this whole old Hollywood Glam theme in her bedroom. It looked like a movie star's dressing room. It was all done up in black, red, pink and white and it was just...I can't even explain it. It was just amazing.”

“Ah, so that's what tickles your fancy. You want to be a little movie star, do you?”

She shrugged. “Or a Broadway actress.”

“I think I've got just the thing for you, my little Amy.” He turned and gestured her to follow him.

Amy felt a twinge of excitement in her stomach as she pushed herself up to her feet. “Can I see your bathroom first?”

“Sure, go in and take a peek.”

Amy dashed across the room, her heels clicking nosily against the floor. Opening the door, she felt around for the light then peeked her head inside the spacious room. It was almost as huge as his bedroom was, and just as she had suspected, he had a tub big enough to swim in. It was on a gray marble platform to match the floors, and surrounded by two black pillars. There was one large window overlooking the tub, and an equally as big sink and counter area with chestnut cabinets. His shower was in the far corner of the room. Shutting off the light, she pulled her head back out and closed the door.

Hyde smiled brightly at her, as if he had already anticipated her reaction. “Well?”

“Just as impressive as the rest of this place,” she remarked with a smile.

Hyde chuckled deeply, gesturing her to follow him once more. “Come along, my little one. Let me show you the bedroom I have in mind for _you_.” He pointed down to her boots as she scampered over to him. “And those noisy little things are coming off once I do. The sound is starting to drive me mad!”

She glanced down at her feet with a pout, following him out of his bedroom and across the landing to the east hallway. When he stopped at the second door on the right, she reached down, pulling each of her shoes off.

“Good girl.” He praised her, before opening the door and turning on the light.

When Amy stepped inside, her eyes lit up with a huge smile, her shoes falling out of her hands and hitting the floor with a loud _thump_ , as she took a look around the spacious red, white and black room. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the Queen canopy bed, adorned with a colorful array of throw pillows and sitting atop a white fuzzy topped platform, three inches off the chestnut floors. The curtains of the canopy matched it's frame. They were made of black lace and tied to the black posts of the pink cushioned headboard. The gold adornments on top of the posts looked like genie bottles.

“Oh...my...God!” With a squeal, she ran up onto the platform and flopped down on the bed, grinning up at the ceiling and giggling. “I'm home!”

“I was saving this room, for someone special,” Hyde noted. “My own little movie star, rock star, Hollywood Starlet.” He pointed across the room, at a couple objects she had yet to lay her eyes on. “Which is why I put in that lovely little dressing table over there and the pink velvet lounge. There's also a rather large closet, almost as big as the one in my master bedroom.”

She pushed herself up to her elbows, looking over at the objects he'd pointed out to her, her smile growing wider at the white lighted dressing table, a red velvet stool in front of it. It looked like the kind you'd see backstage at a Broadway show. Then there was the lounge, which she could probably stretch herself out on like a cat. “They're beautiful.”

“Just as you are,” he told her with a soft smile.

Amy's cheeks flushed bashfully, looking down at the white pillow top comforter. “Thank you.” Sliding herself off of the bed, she stepped down off the platform and came towards him, sighing deeply and looking down at the floor. Her heart ached even to utter the words. “You had someone else in mind for this room. I get it. I'll just pick another one.” She grabbed her shoes and started past him, but he reached out, grabbing her arm and spinning her back around, sending her straight into his arms. The impact of their bodies smacking against one another, caused her to both drop her shoes and gasp, her heart beating faster in the process She looked up at him expectantly, her brows furrowing inquisitively. Her eyes fell shut for a couple seconds as she felt one of his hands slip under her blouse, his fingers caressing the skin of her lower back.

He lifted his free hand to cup her jaw, gazing deeply into her eyes. Leaning in, she felt his hot breath against her ear, causing her to shudder once more. “That someone is you, my little Amy. Future Broadway star.” He chuckled softly and deeply, pressing a kiss to the curve of her neck.

She tilted her head back, her fingers slipping into his hair, gently massaging his scalp. “I can't take it. It wouldn't...” She shook her head as he began to nibble at her neck, sending shock waves of pleasure down to her toes, her voice falling to a whisper, “be right. I'm not even...” she paused, giggling as she felt him kiss her neck, “famous yet. Oh god, Hyde...”

“Take it,” he murmured hotly against her ear, the hand on her lower back slipping beneath her jeans and panties, sliding over the curve of her ass and making her tremble all over.

Amy moaned softly, pressing her forehead against his chest, feeling a few of those thick dark hairs tickling her face. He was a whole foot taller than her, and she felt so small against him, which only made this that much better, the power and size he had over her. He pressed another kiss to her neck, nibbled then sucked on it. “But what if someone better comes along?”

“Impossible,” he retorted, his fingers curling against her ass, giving it a firm squeeze and making her gasp once again.

“What about...” She paused and moaned, her breathing growing heavy, “all my other stuff?”

“There's plenty of room.”

“But won't--” She was cut off mid-sentence when he pulled his head back, pressing his finger to her lips to silence her.

“No more buts, except the tight little one I'm squeezing at the moment,” he insisted, emphasizing his point by giving her ass another squeeze. She moaned against his finger, her sex aching to be touched. “You're moving in, you're staying in this bedroom and that's final.”

Taking the finger on her lip, she did something entirely out of character and bold, slipping it into her mouth then slowly sliding it back out. Hyde watched her action intently, licking his lips, moaning and bucking his hips in her direction. She could practically feel the beginnings of another erection taking form in those pants.

He stared deeply into her eyes and she stared back into his. “Now there's something I didn't expect out of you.”

“I couldn't help myself,” she replied in a breathy whisper.

Suddenly, he covered her lips with his, stealing her breath with a passionate kiss. She moaned into his kiss, opening her mouth wider as her arms slipped around his neck. Her fingers plunged back into his hair, nibbling on his bottom lip and attempting to stick her tongue in his mouth. She wanted to taste him in any way he would allow her to. Just as she was getting heated, he wrapped his hand around her throat and pushed her away, causing her to stumble backward on her heels. She would of toppled over if she hadn't grabbed onto the wall. Her hand went to her throat, blinking and staring at him in utter bewilderment.

“What was that for?” She asked.

“Don't forget who's in control here, dearie,” he told her.

“I know who's in control, master. You are. I just thought I'd kiss you back. Aren't I allowed to kiss you back?”

“Yes you are, but let's keep the nibbling and the french kissing to a minimum, until we're further along in your training. Nibbling is by my definition, a dominant action, and another thing...” He stepped closer to her, taking her jaw in one hand and pointing a finger at her with the other, “you don't have access to use that tongue of yours, in my mouth or anywhere else, until I allow you to. Do I make myself clear?”

She pouted before gently nodding her head. “Yes.”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That's a good girl.” He turned and began pacing in front of her, his arms swinging back and forth at his sides. “And while we're on the topic of rules. I've got another for you.” He stopped pacing and turned to face her. “From this point forward, you will only call me by certain names, and those names have their appropriate times and places. Formally, when we are in the mansion, you will call me 'Master.' Informally, when we are in public or among others, you will refer to me as simply 'Hyde.' And most importantly, when we're playing any form of doctor and patient, you will call me either 'Doctor' or 'Dr. Hyde.' Can you remember all that?”

She stopped to go over the names in her head for a moment, making sure she truly understood what he was asking of her. Call him “Master” in the mansion, “Hyde” in public, and “Doctor" or "Dr. Hyde” during medical play. She nodded in agreement. “Yes, master,” she replied. “I'll remember it all.”

Setting a hand against the nape of her neck, he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Good girl.”

Her heart warmed at the kiss he planted on her forehead, along with his praise, before she took another look around. “So this room is mine now?”

“For now? Yes. I'm giving it to you, but I can just as easily take it away if you step out of line. In which case, your bedroom will be downsized and you could potential be spending your nights without supper, down in the basement, so you'd better behave appropriately when we're out in public and with Brianna, especially when I'm not around.”

She stepped forward, throwing her arms around him, pulling him down to give him a big loving hug. “Oh, my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

He willingly embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist, one of his hands gently caressing the back of head. Turning his own head, he pressed a kiss to the side of hers. “My pleasure, lovey. I've got quite the luxurious bathroom for you as well. Just next door. It's all white and gold with a fur rug, crystal chandeliers and golden mirrors fit for a princess.”

Pulling back, she looked up at him with a grin. “No way...”

“Oh yes way.” He said with a chuckle.

Turning around, she dashed out of her new bedroom. Somehow, she didn't know how, she got turned around and pulled open the door to her left, hurrying inside to see the bathroom. Only it wasn't the bathroom. It was another bedroom. The walls were black, the carpet white. There was a crystal chandelier and a beaded curtain in the shape of a circle hanging over the huge, luxurious lilac colored bed, with a satin pin cushioned headboard and velvet comforter. A very attractive and pale skinned blonde, sat on the edge of the comforter, painting her toe nails red, looking up the moment Amy entered the room.

“Oops, not the bathroom,” said Amy.

The big blue-eyed and pouty-lipped blonde arched a dark, skeptical brow at her. “Who the hell are you?” She asked in a husky voice.

She stared at the blonde for a few long seconds. Was this...Brianna? No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be! But if she was, she was far more attractive than Amy anticipated she'd be, and that was just another huge punch to her self-esteem. “I'm Amy. Who are you?”

“I'm Brianna.”


	7. Business With A Side Of Pleasure

      Brianna? Great...just great.

Amy stood there dumbfounded for a few long seconds, hoping that she had heard the girl wrong, hoping that she would disappear, vanish before her eyes never to be seen again. No such luck. She wasn't going away. In fact, the blonde only became more annoyed the longer she stayed standing there.

“Right, of course,” Amy grumbled, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. Crossing her arms firmly over her chest, she shook her head in disbelief.

“Was there something you wanted?” Brianna muttered.

“No, in fact I was looking for the bathroom, _my_ new bathroom, and obviously I made a wrong turn.”

“Obviously,” the blonde echoed with a roll of her own eyes. Suddenly, realization flashed in her bright eyes. Slipping the brush back into her nail polish bottle, she twisted the cap back on and set it down on the fuzzy violet ottoman at the foot of the bed, sliding closer to Amy, folding her arms over her equally as pale knees. Her expression was stone cold. “What do you mean _your_ new bathroom?”

“I'm Hyde's--” Before she could finish with her sentence, the door opened and who else, but their master walked in.

He looked from Amy to Brianna then back to Amy. “I was wondering where you'd run off to. This isn't your bathroom, lovey. This is Miss Brianna's bedroom.”

_Yeah, obviously_. Amy exhaled sharply, barely glancing up at him before looking down at her feet.

“I see you two girls have met,” he noted.

Brianna rolled her eyes. “Unfortunately. Why is _she_ here, sir?”

Hyde clicked his tongue at the blonde in disapproval. “Now, now, Brianna, be nice. Show a bit of respect.” He slipped his arm around Amy's shoulders then lovingly caressed the back of her head, in much the same way a father would to his daughter. Amy trembled involuntarily, her heart beating a little faster at his touch. “My little Amy is here because I'm giving her a tour, and you'd better work on those manners because starting Monday, you're going to be seeing a lot of her. She's my new sub and she's moving in.”

“What!” Brianna exclaimed, quickly jumping up to her feet, her hands curling into fists. “What the hell do you mean she's your new sub? _I'm_ your sub! Are you getting rid of me?”

“Don't you dare speak to me like that!” Hyde shouted, stepping away from Amy and angrily marching over to Brianna, pointing a finger in her face. He grabbed a handful of her shoulder-length blonde hair, yanking her head back so hard, Amy winced along with the blonde, the action nearly giving her whiplash. “And don't you fucking shout at me, goddamn it!”

Brianna initially cried out in pain, instinctively lifting her hand to the one that was grabbing her hair. That was until she met his seething gaze, a burning lust filling her eyes. She licked her lips then moaned, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “My apologies, sir.”

“I'm not getting rid of you,” he growled, “but I'm not going to settle for housing just one submissive either. It doesn't work that way. Not for a man with my power, strength and stamina, not to mention ravishing good looks.”

Amy blinked, her brows furrowing inquisitively, wondering if Hyde was truly going to stop at two subs, or keep going and become the next Hugh Hefner. Dear Lord, she hoped not. It was bad enough having this blonde skank to deal with, let alone two or three more.

Brianna sighed irritably, trying to pull her hair out of Hyde's grasp, but it only made him grip it even tighter, yanking her head back again. However, the blonde didn't even flinch. “When were you planning on telling me this?”

“Now! That's when!” He snapped. “And if she has to be nice to you, then you have to do the same in return, and abide by the same sodding rules as before. Do I make myself clear?”

She licked her lips, her free hand slipping into her very short pink shorts, her breathing quickening before she stiffly nodded her head. “Yes, sir. Do you want to taste me, master? I'm so wet for you right now.”

A look of disgust crossed Amy's face, forcing her to turn her head away. She didn't want to see this. For that matter, she didn't even want to hear it.

“Taste yourself, you filthy little whore!” He shouted, shoving her down on her bed face first. Yanking her shorts down, his hand connected with her ass in a spanking, one that was so hard, the slapping sound resonated through the whole room. “That's for disrespecting me!”

Brianna gasped and moaned loudly, stretching her arms above her head, her perfectly manicured red nails clawing at the comforter. “Oh please, sir, more...please. I've been such a naughty girl tonight!”

Amy rolled her eyes, scoffing and shaking her head in disbelief. She whirled around, her hand taking hold of the doorknob, ready to walk out entirely. She paused when she heard two more abrupt and hard slaps, the sound much louder than before, Brianna crying out in pleasure or pain, she wasn't sure which.

“And that's for respecting my precious little Amy!” Hyde sneered.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face, glancing back at the pair just in time to see him bite her scorching red and bruised ass. And were those welts? Amy blinked in astonishment. Fuck! When he said she was a masochistic little slut, he definitely wasn't exaggerating. The evidence was painted all over her bare backside.

“Yes!” Brianna shouted. “Yes! Oh God! It hurts so good! Mmm...keep going.”

But Hyde didn't keep going. As a matter-of-fact, he stopped entirely and pulled himself away from her. Deciding that was her cue to leave, Amy spun back around and slipped out of the room before either one of them could see her. At least she hoped neither of them would. Passing her new bedroom, she slipped into the room at the end of the hall, leaving the door ajar.

Flipping on the light switch, she stared at her gorgeous new bathroom. Hyde wasn't exaggerating, it _was_ luxurious, in every way imaginable, just as he described it, done entirely in white and gold. There were beaded chandeliers, a white fur rug, a chaise that looked like the throne of a Greek Goddess, and the bathtub, oh my god! The outside of the bathtub – which also doubled as a shower – was pin cushioned in gold.

Amy dashed across the room, as fast as her feet could carry her, nearly slipping and sliding on the shiny beige linoleum floors. She sat on the edge of the tub, reaching beneath her legs and running her fingers over the cushioned side, giggling softly to herself. “Amazing.” Pushing herself up to her feet, she scampered over to collapse into the chaise, hanging her elbows over the back of the chair and stretching her legs out in front of her, crossing her ankles, one over the other. She looked off into the distance with a smirk. “Yes, I am your Queen, and you will bow to me,” she said, to no one in particular but herself.

“Not in this house.”

She jumped in fright at the sound of her master's voice, her heart pounding frantically as she looked at the door, where he was standing, his face void of expression. “Master!” Her hand went to her heart. “Shit, I didn't even hear you come in. How long have you been standing there?”

“A minute or two,” he replied, a bright smile creeping across his face “I assume you fancy your new bathroom.”

“Fancy? I more than fancy it! I feel like a princess in it! Just like you said, and oh my god,” she pointed across the room, “that bathtub is amazing.”

“I'm delighted you like it. I apologize for Brianna's pissy little attitude. I told you, she can be quite the little bitch.”

“I would of gone with slut,” she implied.

Hyde scoffed. “That too. I don't blame you for running out like that.”

“No, it was my stupid fault for going into the wrong room.”

“Brianna is a territorial little bitch. It's not entirely your fault, only some of it, but remember, you are still to be on your best behavior around here. No conflict. I warned her about that, and if you both know what's good for you, you will be civil to one another while you're living in this house or you'll be severely punished. I've kicked one or two subs out of my manor in the past, due to their disobedient behavior and attitude towards the other girls, and I won't hesitate to do it again.”

Amy bit her tongue and gently nodded her head. “I understand, and I'll try not to approach her directly...unless I have to.” She couldn't make any promises but she would at the very least try.

“I will accept that.” He wagged a firm finger in her direction. “Just remember who's watching you, my dear.”

She gave him another nod, before swinging her legs over the side of the chaise and standing up, crossing towards him. “So where to next?”

He turned and gestured her to follow with a curl of his finger. She did, following him out of the bathroom and to the room across the hall. “This is my study.”

Amy smiled at the bright red Victorian style wallpaper and carpet, the black old English candle holders on the walnut end tables, the red velvet couch and arm chairs and the shelves upon shelves of books on either sides of the room. The lighting was soft and dim, creating an intimate and sensual mood. “Wow. Nice!”

“This room also doubles as my own personal office,” he gestured to the L-shaped hard wood desk in the far corner with its flat screen desktop computer, and personalized silver name plate reading: _MASTER E. HYDE_. “It also comes in handy for playing therapist, or better yet, headmaster and naughty schoolgirl.” She felt his hand strike her ass, causing her to jump in surprise. “Would you like to lie down and have a chat with the therapist?”

She blinked, her walls clenched involuntarily at his offering, noticing him eying her both intently and passionately out of the corner of her eye. “And what would that consist of?”

“What I just said, my darling. You, lying down on the couch, while I psycho analyze you and dig deeper into that lovely brain of yours.”

Amy giggled softly. “Is this mandatory like my physical was?”

He shook his head, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “No, it's just for fun. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, but sooner or later, I am going to learn more about you, either by observing your habits or through communication and training.”

“As tempting as it is...” She smirked, shaking her head. “Maybe later or another time.”

“Another time then.”

“How long would the session actually last?”

“About an hour, possibly an hour and a half,” he said, “depending upon how in depth I plan on going into your life and personality.”

“That's a long session, but it might be interesting.” She turned and walked out of the room. Hyde followed behind her, shutting the door on his way out. “And you have a lot of books. Do you read all of them, or have you read them?”

“Depending on how much time I have on my hands, which is not much, having two jobs, and now, two little subs to take care of.” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek, causing her to flush bashfully with a smile.

She walked alongside him as he stepped towards the next door beside the study. “Two jobs? What else do you do? Wait, you're really a doctor, aren't you?”

Hyde glanced over his shoulder at her, shaking his head. “Not exactly. It's a bit complicated. I run my own club.”

Amy blinked in astonishment, wondering if she'd heard him right. “You run your own club? You mean, here, in Beverly Hills?”

“Downtown Hollywood, actually. Along Sunset Boulevard. You might of heard of it. It's called The Hyde Lounge.”

“Shockingly enough? I haven't. I'm not really a big club goer, or even partier for that matter, unless Courtney drags me along.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “But that's so awesome! I'll definitely have to check it out sometime.”

He pointed at her. “Next week. You're coming with me to work. We're having a bit of a live event going on, and it will be even better if you're there to enjoy it with me.”

Her eyes lit up with a smile. “Totally! Yeah, I'd love to.”

Hyde returned her smile. “Lovely, then it shall be done.” He turned back around and opened the door, switching on the light and revealing a Gothic dark purple bedroom. A softly twinkling branch-like lamp sat on a maroon nightstand adjacent to the queen bed. “Guest bedroom. And might I say, I am delighted that you chose the other one.” He reached out, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand. “It suits you, my dear.”

Her eyes fell shut of their own accord at the feel of his hand on her skin, a soft sigh escaping her. She blinked a couple times then looked up at him. “Thank you, master. I love it.”

“You're very welcome.” He said, shutting the light off then the door.

“So is that it, as far as the tour goes?”

His brows stitched inquisitively. “Why? Are you getting tired, my love?”

“A little bit,” she said, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Stepping closer to him, she pressed her forehead against his chest, shutting her eyes. She smiled softly to herself as she deeply inhaled his masculine scent, as she felt his heart beating strongly against her head.

Hyde slipped his arm around her shoulders. “Oh, my little one...” Her heart skipped a beat at her nickname and the discouraged but playful tone of his voice, like a parent with their sleepy daughter. He planted a kiss to the top of her head. “I've got two more rooms to show you, and then we'll get down to business. Do you think you can wait just a bit longer?”

She wrapped her arms around his lean waist and looked up at him, nodding her head with a pout. “Yes, master. I will try to.”

“Good girl,” he murmured against her head, reaching down and giving her ass a light slap. She gasped softly, her walls clenching in response. “I think you're going to like the last two. They appeal especially to someone like yourself.”

Her sleepiness vanished almost immediately, his last words peaking both her interest and curiosity. She smiled brightly. “Really?”

“Really.” He said with a smirk. “Tell you what. I'll let you choose which one you want first.” He gestured to the next door on their right, “door number one, or door number two at the other end of the hall.”

Her gaze shifted between the two doors. There could be anything in them. Anything in the world. However, considering what sort of man he was, she had a feeling each of these two rooms would bring her one of three things: Pure joy, arousal or utter humiliation.

“Tick tock, darling. Tick tock.” He said. “Final Jeopardy. You're going to see both of them eventually, but which one intrigues you most at the moment.”

How could she decide which one intrigued her most? They both looked the same. She shrugged. “Door number one, and I'm not just saying that because I'm too lazy to walk back down that way. Honestly, I'm the worst decision maker ever so let's just go with door number one for now.”

He snickered. “Then perhaps it is better that I'm making the decisions from here on out.”

She smiled sheepishly. “Probably.”

Letting go of her, he stepped toward the next door, the one right across from the landing. Pushing it open, he flipped on the light then stepped aside, gesturing her to walk in before him. “After you, my little patient.”

His nickname should have been a dead giveaway, because the minute she stepped over the threshold and into the chilly red and white room, her eyes grew wide and she could feel herself getting wet all over again. Her heart drummed rapidly in her chest as her gaze fell upon a tan tissue papered leather exam table sitting at the back of the room, a floor-to-ceiling white curtain hanging behind it and a heart monitor stationed beside it. The stirrups were pulled out at the foot of the table, built in hard leather restraints adorning them, as well as the other end of the table. “Oh god...” She breathed.

Suddenly the image of her being strapped down to that table, naked and helpless, spread for his pleasure, had her shuddering, her palms sweating and her breathing quickening considerably. To the left side of the room, there was a long white chest of drawers, and on top of that, two equally as long row of shelves – three when you counted the top of the chest – with an array of sex toys, various medical equipment and supplies sitting on top. Her sex clenched when her eyes caught sight of the defibrillator device on the top left shelf. The middle shelves held jars of cotton balls, tongue depressors, q-tips and even lollipops. The other selves held disinfecting supplies for wounds.

Just when she thought her heart couldn't possibly beat any faster, she noticed there were quite a few different stethoscopes sitting on top of the chest. One of them was a navy blue double-tubed Sprague, like the one Hyde used on her earlier, a classic S.E. black Littmann, a maroon Cardiology Littmann, and an electronic stethoscope. She felt more of her juices gush out of her opening at the sight of the shiny, stainless steel Gynecology instruments that sat on a tray.

She stepped further inside the room, nearly jumping out of her skin as the door slammed shut behind her, engaging the lock along with it.

Trapped. Trapped like a rat. Great...just great.

She was in a room that was making her pussy ache the more she looked around at it, discovering more new things. She found a blood pressure fixture attached to the wall to the left of the exam table, an IV rod near the back of the room, and a goose neck lamp. Holy shit, he even had discipline toys hanging on the wall, just in case she stepped out of line and didn't listen to Dr. Hyde.

“So nice of you to come visit Dr. Hyde this evening, my little Amy.”

The seductive tone of his voice caused her to tremble and spin back around, inching away from him, noticing he had suddenly slipped into a lab coat. Not just the lab coat, but the character that went with it.

“Do you fancy my exam room? I made it especially with you in mind.”

“Dr. Hyde? Where's my...” She paused, swallowing hard, but trying to play along, surprised to hear a tremble in her voice as well as her body. “Where's my master?”

“Oh not to worry, you'll see him soon. He's in the waiting room, with all the other nervous parents. Now be a good girl and answer my question. Do you like my exam room?”

Refusing to take another look around, she gently nodded her head. “It's...nice. You've got a lot of stuff.”

“Yes...”

She gasped, her body and her sex quivering, wanting to melt into the floor right there and then. Oh fuck! That “yes.” Every time he breathed that fucking word, in the manner he chose to voice it, she felt like she would come all over again. Feeling suddenly light headed, she staggered towards the chest of drawers, grabbing onto it for balance, before she crumbled to the ground.

“Oh – my, my, my, my...” Hyde murmured. “You don't look very well, my dear. In fact, you look very, very sick.”

Amy shook her head vigorously, her voice coming out in nothing more than a squeak, her gaze shifting towards the array of stethoscopes a few inches to her left. “No, I'm fine. Really!” She gasped loudly as she felt his erection, pressing flush against her lower back, followed by his palm pressing against her forehead, as if feeling for a fever.

“Oh dear! You're burning up.” He leaned in close, whispering in her ear, “you've got a fever.”

She shuddered, shaking her head once more. “N-no,” she stammered. “I – I – I mean no fever. I'm fine, I swear.”

“Perhaps we should check, just to be sure.” She felt his hands slip around her waist, fiddling with the button on her jeans, slowly sliding down the zipper, before one of those hands slipped into her soaking panties. His fingers gently caressed the pubic hair of her mound. “I've got a very, very cold and and large thermometer that would just love to meet that sweet juicy pussy of yours.”

Amy whimpered and moaned, her eyes falling shut as she dropped her head back against his shoulder, her chin arching towards the ceiling. “No, please...I don't l-liiie...” Her eyes came open when she felt two of his fingers slip through the walls of her labia, “ka—cold thermometers.”

He growled, pinching her clit hard and causing her to scream in pleasure and pain. “What the fuck did the doctor tell you about that word?”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I forgot!” She shouted, wincing at the throbbing pain in her sex.

He rubbed then flicked her clit and she cried out once more in pleasure, wriggling in his grasp, slamming the heel of her palm against the chest of drawers. Her juices were already dripping down his fingers, she knew that much. “This pussy is on fire, and it's soaking wet. Better yet, we should open you up and look inside. Let your doctor suck out all that excess cum.”

“Oh sweet Jesus!” She shouted, pretty sure that even Brianna could hear her, yet she still continued to shake her head. “Not now, please...”

“Now...” He breathed against her ear, stroking her clit, slow but deeply. “It's not healthy to have all that cum building up in you. We need to drain you, and we need to drain you properly.”

She whined, whimpered, holding on tight to the chest of drawers, her heart pounding like a drum, her breathing growing heavier and heavier. “Doctor...please, I'm begging you, please don't...”

“Take off your blouse!” He commanded.

Doing as he told her to, she lifted her blouse up over her head, dropping it on the floor. The next thing she felt was his hand, slipping out of her jeans and shoving them down to her ankles, leaving her in nothing but her bra and panties. Her eyes went wide as she saw him pick up one of the stethoscopes to her left, the Cardiology Littmann.

“How's that little heart doing in there?” He inquired.

“It's...it's not doing so good, doctor. I'm worried.” Since her back was facing him, she couldn't see how gorgeous he looked with it, but she had a feeling he was putting it into his ears.

“Oh no. Well let the doctor have a nice long listen,” he said. The next thing she felt, was the cool disc of the instrument against her left breast. She gasped softly, her eyes falling shut of their own accord, her walls clenching with arousal. Her heart pounded against the disc of his instrument, as if the organ itself knew that it was being examined. “Bloody hell. All that blood is pumping so very hard through those valves.”

“Holy shit...” She breathed. She panted, beads of sweat breaking out along her forehead. She was so tempted to reach down and touch herself. If, for no other reason, than to finish herself off since he'd neglected to. Feeling him lift the cup of her bra, he slipped in the disc and pressed it hard under her left breast, causing her to whimper, wriggle and moan.

“Oh, no, no, no. You're not getting away. You stand still, like a good patient.” He pinned her against the chest of drawers with one hand, keeping the other under the bra cup. “Breathe, my darling little Amy, breathe...your aorta is working its hardest to provide you with more oxygen.”

The way he spoke about her heart and what it was doing, only fueled her arousal, making her tremble and whimper. Doing as he told her to, she tried as she might to catch her breath, taking a few deep breaths. Dropping her head back against his shoulder, she saw his eyes shifting back and forth as he listened, a bright smile creeping across his face. She moaned softly, lifting one of her hands to his head, her fingers slipping into that gorgeous hair. “I'm worried about my heart, Dr. Hyde. What if it bursts out of my chest from beating so fast?”

“Then I suppose I'll have to crack open your chest and put it right back in,” he replied, his free hand slipping into her panties again, patting her clitoris a couple times, then rubbing it, almost as fast as the beating of her heart. “Take that beautiful little heart into my hands and pump it back to life myself.”

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed, bucking her hips towards his hand, reveling in what he was doing to her, and at the image of him holding her heart in his hands and pumping it. “Oh fuck!”

“Do you hear that in there, little one?” He said, speaking directly to her chest. “You keep pumping! Lub-dub-lub-dub-lub-dub! Just like that. Pump that blood through my Amy's body. Pump. Doctor's orders!'

She squealed in excitement then whimpered, her hand tightening in his hair, his erection growing against her. All of it nearly making her come right there and then. Abruptly turning her head, she smashed her nose into his cheek, shouting hoarsely in desperation. “Stop! Stop! Stop! Please stop talking! I can't take anymore...”

A tense silence suddenly filled the room. For one whole minute, neither one of them moved, and no other sound could be heard, other than her pounding heart and exhausted panting.

“'Stop' is not our safe word,” he said, finally breaking the silence. “Let's decide that, here and now. The words 'stop' and 'no' are now permanently omitted from your vocabulary in my presence. You want me to stop, your safe word is now 'red.'”

“Red?” She nodded her head. “Okay, well 'red' then.”

He pulled the disc out of her bra cup then the stethoscope from his ears, taking a step back. “And why are you saying the safe word to me now? Give me a reason why. Every time you use that word, you're going to tell me why, so that I can better understand how to learn from my mistake.”

She slowly turned around, leaning back against the chest of drawers, still trying to catch her breath. “I'm on the verge of coming, and you told me not to 'come' until you allowed me to.”

His gaze darkened with vexation. “I think you've already broken that rule from the river of cum in your panties, but your master appreciates you telling him you're close to climax.” That look in his eyes vanished as he sighed wearily. “Over time, I will listen to your breathing, and note the rest of your vital signs to know how to properly address the situation. You want me to slow down, all you have to say is 'yellow.'”

“'Yellow' for slow down.” She nodded. “Okay...red and yellow. And 'green' means that we can continue, right?”

“Yes. Or that we may begin.” He smirked. “Good girl. You're catching on already.”

Amy feigned a small smile, brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her sweaty face. She looked down at her feet, sighing softly, feeling her heart rate return to normal. “How did my heart sound?”

A grin spread across his face. “It was pounding, my little one, like a drum. I do believe it might of burst right out of your chest, had you not stopped me. Those are some very strong valves, and they sound beautiful.”

Her cheeks flushed bashfully. “I think you said that already, but if they were really that strong, would I have gotten so exhausted back at the hotel?” She shook her head in disbelief.

He stepped closer to her, lifting her chin with his index finger until she was looking him in the eyes. Those eyes...wow. “That doesn't mean a thing. The rhythm of your heart was beautiful and it was completely normal, nothing abnormal about it. You're not in shape, love. You have to train your body to reach your target heart rate, without collapsing. Cardio is very important to your overall health. The more you do it, the better you'll feel.”

“I highly doubt that, but okay.”

“Don't _ever_ doubt your master. After all, I know what's best for you.”

Her heart warmed at his choice of words. Taking the stethoscope around his neck, she put it into his ears then took the disc and held it over her suddenly rapid heart, her eyes falling shut as she took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she saw his darting back and forth as he listened to the sounds inside her chest. “How do I sound?”

The grin reappeared on his face. “Perfect,” he told her, tapping his finger against her chest, just beneath the disc. “And so does that little one in there, and the lungs that inflate and deflate with it.”

Her cheeks turned even redder as she looked down at the disc on her chest. With her free hand, she put his in the place of her own, letting him hold it instead. “I like when you hold it.”

“I like when I hold it too.” He listened for a few long seconds, his gaze continuing to dart side to side, before removing the stethoscope from his ears, glancing over at the table. “Do I have the green light for the patient to hop up on that exam table?”

“Yes.” She smirked, stepped out of her jeans then crossed to the table, stepping up onto the foot stool and slipping up onto it, the tissue paper crinkling loudly beneath her as she did so. Her juices were probably seeping into the paper and making a stain, but she could careless. Placing her hands in her lap, the smirk vanished from her face as he came towards her, swallowing hard.

Grabbing the blood pressure cuff from the holder on the wall, he ripped it open and held it out to her. “Give me your arm, my little Amy. Let's check that blood pressure.”

She gingerly gave him her arm and he wrapped the cuff snugly around it, winking at her as he did so. Another blush rose up into her cheeks as she turned her head away, her heart beating faster. Maybe going back to playing wasn't such a good idea. She felt him press the disc of his stethoscope against the crook of her elbow, then heard the whooshing sound of the cuff as he pumped it up. Sneaking a peek up at him, she noticed him staring not at her, but at the large gauge on the wall. Deciding it was probably better she stay quiet, she waited patiently for him to finish, wincing at the tightness of the cuff, but at the same time, trying to push down her sudden arousal.

The cuff hissed upon deflation as Hyde turned the valve and ripped it from her arm, removing the stethoscope from his ears as he returned the cuff to the holder. “Pressure is bit high, one-forty-one over ninety-two. Must be those nerves, eh darling?” He smirked.

Amy nodded, setting her hands on either sides of her and swinging her legs back and forth. “Yeah, sorry doctor.”

“Well, as I said before, we'll be keeping an eye on it round the clock, during your daily heart check-ups, and speaking of that heart...” He paused, putting the stethoscope back into his ears, pressing the disc against her back side, her thighs clenching together instinctively.

Her brows furrowed inquisitively. “Heart check-ups?”

“Yes, little one. Everyday, when you awaken and before you go to bed, I will be giving you a regular heart check-up, as well as checking on your blood pressure. Now take a deep breath for your lovely doctor.” She took a deep breath as he instructed her to. “And out.” She let it out. “Oh that's a good girl.”

Her thighs clenched again, along with her walls at him calling her a “good girl,” and for a moment, she actually thought that she had lost her reserves and came, for probably the third or fourth time that night. Deciding not to worry about it for the time being, she continued to question him. “So twice a day? Is that a rule?”

“You're blood fucking right its a rule,” he replied, moving the disc over to the right. “I do the same to Brianna, only hers is simply a heart check-up. No blood pressure included. She doesn't have hypertension. I'm probably going to be checking your pulse and having a listen to that sensitive little stomach.”

She swallowed hard, contemplating her days to come and her check-ups with him, her body trembling involuntarily. “All that? For me?”

“Yes, darling. For you. Considering what you told me about your body, and your various health conditions. Deeep breath...” She took another deep breath. “And let that beautiful breath out.”

She let it out, her cheeks flushing and a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He moved the disc downward and she repeated the process, breathing deeply in and out. “What if I don't have time when I wake up? Like when I have to rush off to school.”

“Well you'd better make time. Keeping you girls healthy is very important to me.”

_Oh Jesus_.

Rather than argue with him, she simply nodded her head. He moved it near her arm pit. She took in another deep breath then let it out.

“Lungs are crystal clear and beautiful, as usual.” He pressed the disc to the front of her chest, “hello little Aorta,” he said with a smirk as he leaned closer to her. “How's it going in there?”

_Oh sweet Jesus!_

He was talking to her heart again, making it beat faster and in the process, building up another climax. Her eyes fell shut as she shifted uncomfortably against the tissue paper, which was now sticking to her thighs. She tried as she might to put her mind somewhere else that was not there, trying to stifle using the word “red” again.

“Ooh! So I see,” he said with a chuckle. “Yes, your mother is quite nervous. Thank you for alerting my ears to that. I'll see you later. I'm going to your loud neighbor, Miss Pulmonic.”

Amy pursed her lips and shook her head, whimpering as she felt the disc move over, but still she bit her tongue.

“Hello Miss Pulmonic. How are those red blood cells today?”

_Shut up. Please just shut the fuck up!_

She knew she couldn't voice that to her master without getting a serious punishment for it, but if she could only hold out for a minute more while he finished stething her valves, she would be alright. Maybe, but that was a big maybe.

“You're quite loud today, and with good reason. What's going on in there? Is it something Amy's master should know about or just her doctor?”

Opening her eyes, she peeked over at him. “Are you almost done, doctor?”

“I'm trying to visit with your valves, lovey. Please don't disturb me. Sit still and be quiet like a good little girl until I'm finished.”

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, a pout crossing her face. She felt like a child, being stethed by their father, who had recently made friends with her heart, as if it were a living and breathing human being.

“Well you keep pumping that blood, miss. You're doing a marvelous job of it.” He moved the stethoscope down to the inside of her left breast. “Hello Tricuspid. Took me a bit of time to get down here, but nevertheless, it's so good to hear from you. How's the blood volume? It's a busy night for this one, isn't it? Yes...” He chuckled wickedly.

      _Okay, Amy, think of something else. Anything else! Think of Salem. Think of your favorite musical. No, school! Yeah, school. Think of all the homework you're going to get_.

Amy whimpered, turning her head away, her fingers digging into both the tissue paper and the leather of the table. She pressed her knees hard against one another, trying painfully not to squirm. “Does the doctor or master have a safe word for hurry up?” The moment the words left her mouth, she cringed, suddenly regretted saying them.

“No, but he does have a proper way to deal with an impatient submissive. Am I going to have to strap you down to get to that last valve?”

She met his vexed gaze and shook her head. “I'll be good, I promise. I'm just nervous.”

“So I hear. Now lift your bra cup so I can say my hello to my favorite little friend, the beautiful Miss Mitral.”

Swallowing hard, she gently nodded her head and lifted her left bra cup, gasping, her eyes falling shut as she felt the press the disc under her breast, more of her juices spilling out of her opening.

“There...” He said with a grin. “Hello Beauty Queen of my little Amy's heart. I'm back again, just dropping by to have another chat.” He paused to listen for a moment, before going on. “Yes, and you're working very hard in there, so many blood cells rushing to get in, to bring this lovely girl oxygen when she needs it most. How do you and the Tricuspid manage?”

“Doctor, please, yellow...” Amy pleaded softly, her breathing growing heavy in panic.

Hyde sighed irritably. “Sorry mitral, I've got to go. You take especially good care of yourself.” When she felt him remove the stethoscope from her chest, she let her bra cup fall back into place and opened her eyes. Hyde removed the stethoscope from his ears. “If I were you, I would consider myself lucky. All of your valves sound very happy and healthy.”

She nodded her head. “That's good.”

He held her gaze with disdain. “Out of all the things we've been doing, I never anticipated you would be overwhelmed enough to use a safe during a simple exam.” His forehead wrinkled in thought. “Are you honestly that nervous, my darling?”

“It's more...you talking to my heart and my valves, and how they function and all that. I guess it gets me hotter than I realized, sort of like talking dirty does for other people.” She giggled, glancing down at her lap and tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear.

“I don't understand what you're trying to say, darling. You don't like the way I talk about your little heart? Or you don't like dirty talk?”

“No, I love it. I love both. I just didn't expect it would...” She glanced down at her crotch then up at him. Exuding a deep sigh, she let her shoulders slump in defeat. “I'm probably going to be punished for it now.”

Hyde's gaze darkened in vexation as he stepped closer, grabbing a hold of her thighs and abruptly spreading her legs. Just as she suspected, she was sitting on a big wet stain of her own juices. He licked his lips as he saw the stain, slowly lifting his gaze back to her face. He shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Naughty, naughty...turn your fucking arse around! Table position!”

Trembling slightly, she did as he told her to, turning around and getting on all fours. Her sex throbbed as she felt him yank her panties down, his hand striking her ass without an ounce of hesitation, the sound resonating through the room. She flinched and winced, even though she knew it was coming. Her ass throbbed with pain. “I'm sorry, master. I couldn't help myself.”

“Silence!” He barked. “I'm going to have my hands full with you, aren't I? Teaching you to withhold your climax.”

She refrained from answering him, her fingers crumpling the tissue paper beneath her hands as he gave her ass another strike of his hand, harder than the last. Amy groaned, resisting the urge to reach out and rub her immensely throbbing ass, hoping to God he wouldn't grab something bigger and more painful from the wall. She wanted to know how many times he was going to spank her, but that would be a much worse question than her last.

“Now pull up your knickers and sit back down in the mess you made. I ought to make you lick it up yourself, but since it's tissue paper, I'm not going to make you do that.”

Amy slowly turned around and gingerly lowered herself back down on her ass, sitting on top of her cum stain. Hyde pressed two fingers to the inside of her wrist, staring down at his wristwatch. He was checking her pulse.

“Nice strong pulse,” he remarked. “Naturally.” He glanced down at her abdomen. “How does your stomach feel?”

“It feels fine, doctor.”

“Good. You may now get dressed.” He stepped towards the cabinet, removing his stethoscope and setting it on top with the others.

Amy slipped off of the exam table, and grabbed her jeans, pulling them on for what felt like the thousandth time that night. When she bent down to grab her blouse, she nearly toppled over as she felt Hyde's hand connect with her ass, the painful throbbing returning. Rising to her full height, she stared at him incredulously. “What was that for?”

“Never you mind! Just dress.”

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and did just that, pulling her blouse on over her head then turning to him expectantly, waiting for more instructions.

“You've got another appointment, down the hall,” he told her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Amy's heart skipped a beat, a look of bewilderment crossing her face. “Another appointment? What do you mean?”

He stepped towards the door, opening it and walking over to her, setting both of his hands on her shoulders and forcing her to start walking out of the room. “Second door on the left.”

It took her all of one minute for her to realize that he was referring to door number two, the room she still had left to see, but why was he calling it an appointment? Unless...oh God. She wasn't so sure if she wanted to see this. He stopped her at the landing, pointing down the hall. “Oh...that appointment," she said. 

“Yes...”

She shuddered, her eyes falling shut with a soft moan.

“Well go on...” He gave her a pat on the ass then a small shove forward. “Off you go, little one. You're going to be late.”

Amy glanced back at him in bewilderment. Hyde smiled smugly. Not sure exactly what to expect, other than another doctor's office, she headed down the hall towards the designated room.

There was just one thing she never could of anticipated.

She approached the door as slow and gingerly as she would a ticking time bomb, her hand closing around the knob. Glancing back at Hyde, she realized he was still watching her, even as she pushed the door open reaching around to find the light switch on the wall. When the room was flooded with fluorescent light, she found herself standing not in another doctor's office, but to her horror, a dentist's.

If she didn't know any better, she'd think it _was_ a real dentist's office. It had everything befitting one. There was a leather aquamarine colored dental chair in the center of the room with a small black travel pillow attached to the headrest, a movable Z-shaped light fixture, and stationed at the left of the chair, were two medium sized tanks with face masks attached to them. Stepping closer, she realized, much to her dismay that one was nitrous oxide and the other was oxygen.

Looking to her right, she saw a counter area with a sink, and sitting on top of it was a tray of instruments, just the kind you'd find for examining teeth. By the time she saw the movable fixture with attachments for a drill and cleaning devices in front of the chair, she was ready to turn and run right out of there. Until...her new doctor arrived.

“Good morning, little Amy.”

She whirled around at the sound of Hyde's voice. He was standing in the door way, still in his lab coat, leaning against the jam on one elbow, and looking so damn sexy at the same time, but her arousal faded when she remembered where she was. “Uh, wh-why do you have a dentist office, no, make that a dentist exam room, in your mansion?”

“I don't know what you're talking about, my dear. This is a dental office, _my_ dental office, not a mansion.”

Realizing that he had suddenly slipped into the role of dentist, she had a feeling he was going to expect her to stop asking questions out of character, and play the role of his patient. He stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind him. She started to inch away from him towards the bay windows at the back of the room. “Master...”

His brows stitched inquisitively. “Master?” He shook his head. “Oh, no, no, no...that's _Dr. Hyde_ to you.” He arched a brow at her, almost challenging her to test him, but she didn't. In fact, she stopped inching, crossed her arms over her chest and remained quiet. “Now, why don't you be a good patient and hop into the chair.”

“I-I don't want to.”

“And why not?” He demanded.

“I'm scared. I don't like dentists, Dr. Hyde. I'm sorry, but I just don't.”

“Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, little one. I promise. I just want to have a quick look at your teeth, make sure all is well in that mouth.” He stepped towards her, slipping his arm around her shoulders, giving her upper arm a comforting rub as he urged her closer to the chair, speaking to her as if she were a frightened child. “Come on, into the chair. It won't hurt, and if you're good, I'll even give you a balloon or a free toothbrush.”

Her heart started to beat a little faster at how he was speaking to her. She tried to dig her feet into the floor, to keep him from pushing her anymore, but realized how pointless that would be, considering she wasn't wearing any shoes. If he was telling her the truth, then maybe, just maybe, she would play along, and after how well he'd treated her back at the hotel, she didn't see any reason to doubt his motives. “Just a quick look?”

“Yes. Do you want me to wear a mask? Would that make you hotter? I mean – more comfortable?” He offered, winking down at her.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She shook her head. “You don't have to wear a mask. It would cover up your sexy face.”

“You'd still be able to see my eyes.” As if to emphasize his point, he leaned in, fixing her with that deep, dark seductive gaze, the same one that could get any woman's panties off.

She shook her head once more. “No mask.”

“Alright then, climb into the chair.” He glanced down at the chair then at her expectantly, clearly waiting for her to do as he told her. Deciding she didn't have much of a choice, she turned around and slid into the dentist's chair, placing her head against the comfy headrest. “Ohh, yes, that's a good girl,” he beamed. “Let's get one of those cute little bibs on you.” He turned away from her, stepping to the counter behind her and coming back with a tissue papered bib. “Lift your head.” She lifted her head and he clipped the bib around her neck.

_Cute little bib my ass_. She sighed softly, glancing down at herself with a scowl.

He returned to the counter behind her, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves then came back to her side. “And how are we feeling this morning, love?”

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. “I'm a little tired, actually a lot tired, but I'm fine.”

“Let's lie you back.” He pressed a button on the floor, and the head of the chair began to fall backward. “Any toothache over the past few days?”

“Not that much. Maybe a little.”

“On which side?”

Amy tapped her finger against her right cheek, but said nothing.

“Alright. We'll have a look. See what's going on in there.” He stopped the chair when she was lying flat on her back, then turned to grab a couple instruments off the tray. Sitting down on a stool, he rolled himself over to her side, standing up momentarily to switch on the Z-lamp above the chair, pulling it closer and adjusting it until it was shining down on her face. “There we go.” He sat back down on the stool. “When was your last dentist visit, darling?”

She searched her memory, her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. “I don't know. It's been...a really long time, doctor.”

He took the small mirror instrument in his left hand, and the pick in his right. “How long? Weeks? Months? Years?”

“Years. Maybe ten years.” She answered truthfully.

He scowled, his forehead wrinkling in concern. “Oh dear.” He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “That's not good. I'm awfully glad you came in when you did. Open up wide, little one. Let's have a look see.”

Amy slowly opened her mouth for him, as wide as she could, her jaw popping when she did so, her heart pounding frantically.

“Ooh! I heard a pop there. Does your jaw always do that? Do you have a problem with lock-jaw?”

She nodded then shook her head. With both instruments, he proceeded to examine her mouth, slipping them inside and twisting the mirror this way and that inside her mouth, observing her teeth.

“Uh oh. I think I see a cavity forming back there. Is that the tooth that's been bothering you, darling?”

“Ah-huh...” She said, staring up into those beautiful eyes of his and feeling him lightly tap at her back molar.

“Does that hurt?” He asked, pulling the instruments out of her mouth.

“Sometimes it does, when I brush it or when I'm chewing.”

“Do you brush and floss twice a day?”

She cringed. “No, just once a day before bed.”

“Well you need to be doing it every morning and every night, if not after every meal,” he insisted. “Your master is going to set a new rule for you. Brushing and flossing twice a day. When you wake up and before you go to bed, so you'd better remember that.”

Amy's shoulders slumped in defeat. “Why not just before bed?”

“Don't argue with me, my dear. Now open up again. Let me continue my examination.”

She opened up her mouth for him again and he stuck the instruments in, checking the rest of her teeth.

“I see your wisdom teeth coming in,” he said with a smirk, “just like a bitty baby when they get their first teeth. How cute.” The smile vanished from his face and he scowled, appearing genuinely concerned. “Let's hope they don't give you any problems, or we might have to put you to sleep and remove them all.”

Her eyes widened as he continued to pick at her bottom teeth. God, she hoped not. He lifted the mirror to the top of her mouth, checking on the teeth there, starting from the front and gradually working his way back, not pulling the instruments out of her mouth until he finished.

“Have you ever been put under before, my little one? For oral surgery or otherwise?”

“No.”

He blinked in astonishment. “Never? Not even once?”

“No.”

“Would you like to experience what it feels like?”

Her eyes widened at his offering. A chill danced down her spine, a huge lump forming in her throat, her heart pounding frantically in fear. She shook her head, pushing down that lump. “I'd rather not.”

“I'm not going to operate on you, if that's what you're afraid of, little one.” He pulled away from her and turned back to the counter, setting the instruments on the tray then rolling around to the opposite side of the chair. “It's actually pretty simple and straight-forward.”

“I don't want to be put under, doctor, especially if I'm not getting surgery.”

“Have you ever fantasized about it? How good this mask,” he reached out, grabbing an oxygen mask and turning on the tank of nitrous oxide beside her, a hissing noise suddenly filling the room, “would feel on your face, while a masked doctor tells you to count back from ten, and your lungs fill with that sweet aroma, from inhaling such invigorating nitrous? Has that fantasy ever made you wet before?”

Her eyes shifted from the mask to his face then back to the mask, swallowing once more and shifting nervously in the chair. As hard as it was to admit, even to herself, there was a part of her, deep down inside, that did fantasize about being put under while being smothered with a gas mask. And yes, the sudden wetness in her panties was proof of his last words.

He grinned wickedly. “You like the mask, I know that much. You did earlier, remember?”

“How...how does it feel?”

“Well I'll show you...” He scooted closer to the chair, bringing the mask towards her face, but she quickly pushed his wrist away, keeping him from doing so.

“I don't know about this.”

“It doesn't hurt. Actually, it quite relaxing. Watch, I'll demonstrate by using it on myself first.”

She watched closely as he covered his face with the mask, his eyes falling shut as he took a couple deep inhalations of the gas, his breath fogging up the plastic as he exhaled. There was something oddly sensual and fascinating about watching him do so, the sight making her walls clench of their own accord.

He pulled the mask away from his face, tilting his head back and letting out a breath, a bright smile spreading across his face. “Bloody fuck, that's good...and the euphoria is extraordinary, addictive and extraordinary.” His eyes came open, finding her own. There was no question about it, he had the appearance of a Stoner and he looked high, as high as a kite. At the same time, he looked suddenly very happy, a lot happier than he'd been before. “I like to unwind with a bit of nitrous after a hard night at work. This takes the edge off better than alcohol or any medication would.”

Amy blinked, her temptation growing stronger as she eyed the mask in his hand. “Really?”

“Really.”

She swallowed hard, her heart beating faster even as she uttered the next words. “Do you really think I need it, doctor?”

“Yes, I really do. We need to pull that tooth out, sooner rather than later. It's only going to get worse if we don't.” He set the mask aside then pushed himself up to his feet, stepping to the back counter behind her.

Amy hoped to God he was just playing around, for the sake of the scene, and he wasn't actually going to pull her tooth out, but as she laid there, she couldn't help but eye that tank of nitrous, or more importantly, the mask attached to it, the hiss of the gas continuing, the sound nearly filling the whole room.

Hyde returned to his seat at her side, only now he was wearing a protective paper mask. The kind that surgeons wore, only his eyes visible. Her heart sped up seeing him in that mask, focusing solely on his beautiful brown eyes, her pussy aching with need. He pivoted on the stool, switching on a flat screen monitor beside him, which she quickly realized was a heart monitor. Taking a short line of electrodes, he turned back to face her. There were only six in his hand compared to the twelve he put on her earlier. “Are you ready, my little one?”

She took a deep breath, pushing another lump down in her throat. “You're not going to really put me under, are you?” His brows stitched inquisitively. “You know, like I'm really going to be unconscious for a few hours?”

“For about an hour, yes, you will be, love. But worst case scenario, I might not give you enough and you won't be out at all. You'll be conscious to feel the whole thing.” He gave her a wink, and suddenly, she knew he wasn't really going to put her under.

That was his tell, the wink. She was going to be conscious through this mock operation. She was almost sure of it. Gently, she nodded her head. “Okay, I'm r-ready...”

“You positive?”

“Yes.”

“Alright then.” He lifted her blouse, attaching the probes to her chest, one by one. “Let's get a look at that lovely heart.” He put one above each of her breasts, one on either sides of her belly, and the other two beneath her left breast, the monitor starting to beep rapidly, in sync with her own heartbeat. “We want to keep an eye on it while you're unconscious. Just in case something were to go wrong.” He pivoted in his seat after he pulled her blouse down over the electrodes, looking over at the monitor, a smile in his eyes. “Ah, there it is.”

She turned her head, looking over at the screen and seeing the rhythm of her heart, her pussy getting wet all over again. “Does it look okay?” She asked, in a worried and meek voice, her walls tightening just saying the words.

“It's a bit fast, but it looks lovely.” He replied, grabbing a pulse oximeter probe and clipping it to her index finger. “And I'm going to have you wear this little thing, alright?”

Amy nodded in regard, folding her hands over her stomach, staring up at the ceiling and letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. She heard the hiss of the mask get louder as he grabbed a hold of it, rolling himself around to the head of the chair. Looking up, she saw her master hovering over her, her breathing growing along with the rate of her heart.

His gaze was quickly drawn to the monitor, caressing her cheek and her hair with one gloved hand. “Relax, my sweet little Amy...”

At this point, her heart was pounding, and the sound of the fast beeping now filled the room. “I'm trying, doctor, but I'm really scared.”

“Don't be,” he said gently. “We're going to fix you right up. Be a good girl and you'll get a balloon. You want a balloon? I've got every _color_.”

She blinked at his emphasis of the word “color.” He was giving her an out, that much was clear. She shook her head as he continued to caress her cheek. “N-No, but some cuddling would be nice.”

He nodded. “I can do that, no problem, but we really must get started. Ready?” She nodded. “Here we go...” he said, her heart beating frantically as he gingerly pressed the mask to her face. As her pussy ached from the touch of the mask, Amy instinctively held her breath, not wanting to breathe in the gas, at least not initially. He glanced from her to the monitor then back down at her. “Alright, little one...deeep breath...”

Amy gazed up into his eyes, but continued to hold her breath.

His eyes shifted upward, as if watching the movement of her chest or stomach, then glancing back at the monitor. “I don't see your chest moving, or your belly.” His brows stitched inquisitively. “What are you doing? Are you holding your breath?”

Realizing she'd been caught, she mentally cursed herself and finally let her breath go, panting against the mask, the sweet aroma of the gas instantly drifting up into her nostrils and into her system, resulting in an intense feeling of stimulation.

“Don't do that again,” he chided her, the vexation in his eyes causing her to tremble. “You're not being a very good girl, but you can be if you take a deep breath. Come on, you stubborn little thing, deeep breath...”

Amy's eyes fell shut as she obeyed him, taking in a deep breath, finally allowing the gas to fully enter her lungs, suddenly causing her to feel light headed, lightheaded and happy. She moaned softly upon exhalation then took in a second deep breath, feeling him caressing her hair again with his gloved hand.

“That's it, yes...that's a good girl. Keep taking those deep breaths...”

His voice sounded somewhat distorted and not as loud as before. It had almost an echo to it. Her limbs started to tingle and grow heavy. She took a couple more deep breaths, and suddenly felt as if she were sinking further and further into the chair, with the heavy lead feeling of her limbs. Then she felt warm, as if she were floating on a cloud in the summer sky.

Slowly opening her eyes, she took another deep breath and looked up at Hyde, but he looked a bit hazy. She tried to focus on his eyes, but to no avail. He kept glancing back at something, but she wasn't sure what. At this point, she had forgotten where she was and what she was doing. Suddenly, she started to feel extreme relaxation.

“I see that little heart is slowing down.” He chuckled softly, the sound seeming to echo all around her. “I bet those valves are very happy and relaxed in there. Less work for them.” She smiled against the mask and moaned softly, her pussy tingling and aching with arousal. “You're feeling that euphoria, aren't you my love? Yes...”

Amy giggled softly and moaned, feeling completely at ease, healthy, happy and relaxed, as if she could fly. “Doctor...” She moaned, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier with sleepiness each passing second.

“How are you feeling, darling?”

While she knew he had spoken, she suddenly found it hard to speak another word, let alone take another breath, and her heart felt as if it were beating slower than normal. All she gave him was a moan in response, fighting the urge to be pulled into a deep slumber. What was happening to her? Was this supposed to happen? In the back of her mind, a little voice was telling her to say the safe word, but she couldn't even remember it.

Suddenly, the mask was pulled from her face. She heard the distant but quick rolling of a stool, then felt another mask being placed over her face, this one much larger and rounder. A few streams of oxygen filled her lungs, one after the other, suddenly pulling her away from the brink of unconsciousness, Hyde's voice gradually becoming clearer, along with a steady and rhythmic beeping.

“Amy? My little one? Can you hear me?” He asked. “Bloody fucking shit.” She gave him another moan. “Just breathe, lovey. Breathe...”

Her chest expanded as she attempted to take a few more deep breaths, gradually finding it easier to do so, her eyes fluttering open after another minute. The first thing she saw was those gorgeous but concerned eyes of her master, his hair hanging on either sides of his face. He held a mask to her face with one hand, continuously pumping the squeeze bag with the other.

“Oh thank God,” he breathed. “I thought I lost you for a minute there. I'm sorry, I didn't anticipate you would come so close to unconsciousness that quick. It's probably due to your lack of being to the dentist, or having any sort of invasive surgery.” He looked over at the heart monitor before removing the mask from her face, then the one from his own face. “How do you feel? Are you alright?”

She gently nodded her head as he rolled himself around to the side of the chair, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “I think so. That was weird for a minute. Well, it felt longer than a minute.”

“It was. Five minutes at least, almost ten.” He sighed deeply. “Bloody hell, I should have been watching the clock too, but I was more focused on your heart monitor, and your oxygen supply.” He glanced down at their hands. “Can you squeeze my hand?”

Amy squeezed his hand, not hard but not soft either. “Like that?”

“A bit harder...I want to check your strength.”

Summoning up as much strength as she had at the moment, she squeezed his hand a little harder.

Hyde scowled. “That wasn't that much harder, love. It's probably going to take a few more minutes for the effects to wear off, but I promise you that they _will_ wear off.” He stripped off his rubber gloves and set his hand on her forehead, brushing her hair away from it and smoothing it back. “You just lie there and relax, alright?” Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her heart to skip a beat.

She nodded, her gaze following his to the heart monitor, as he sat there observing it. Her pussy clenched and ached, realizing she was on display for him again.

He looked back at her, “and that, my dear, is what it feels like to be put under.”

“I see that now, and it's definitely...something. I can't even describe it. I mean, I felt like I was here, but I wasn't here. Does that make sense?”

“Perfect sense. Did it feel as if you were having an out of body experience?”

“Yeah, exactly like that.”

“That's perfectly normal.” He ran his fingers through his hair and smirked. “I've been there quite a few times myself actually.”

That didn't surprise her. Feeling a change in her body, she shifted in the chair and attempted to push herself up to her elbows.

Hyde scooted back a little as she did so, glancing at the monitor then at her. “You feeling better, lovey?”

“A little bit, yeah. Ugh, I just remembered, I left my shoes in that new bedroom.”

He pushed himself up to his feet. “Stay put, little one. I'll go get them for you.” Stepping towards the chair, he set his hand on top of her head and leaned in, planting a kiss to it before turning and walking out of the room.

She glanced back at the door he'd left ajar and sighed deeply. Looking over at the heart monitor, she watched the normal rhythm of her heart for a few long seconds. She sighed softly, collapsing back down in the chair, staring at the monitor, swallowing hard, so tempted to reach into her panties and touch herself. The screen read: 72 BPM. The pulse ox reading was: 97. Lifting her blouse, she looked down at the probes attached to her chest, her pussy wet and throbbing at the sight. She moaned softly, tracing the outline of each probe with the tip of her index finger.

“Hi heart,” she said, to no one in particular but herself. “How's it going in there?” Her gaze shifted back to the monitor, noticing her heart rate jump up a couple notches to 74, as if responding to her. “You scared me for a minute, but my master got you back to normal. Thank God. Just keep beating, okay?” Taking another look at the screen, she saw her heart rate increase to 76.

She snickered and shook her head at herself in disbelief. She was talking to her own heart, just like Hyde. What was she becoming? It didn't arouse her like it did when he spoke to it though. It just made her feel stupid.

The door opened and Hyde stepped in, carrying her boots. He handed them over to her. “Here you are, love.”

Taking her boots from him, she smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Let me sit you up now.” He said, his foot pressing against the pedal beneath the chair, causing the back of it to lift her into a seated position. Coming around to the opposite side of the chair, he removed her bib, the pulse ox clip from her finger, then proceeded to lift her blouse and peel off the probes on her chest. “And that concludes our tour, unless you want to see the last bathroom, which isn't all that exciting.”

Amy glanced over at him as she pulled on each one of her boots, laughing lightly. “No, that's okay. I know what a bathroom looks like.” Grabbing the arm rests, she pushed herself out of the chair and up to her feet, wavering for a few long seconds.

Hyde, clearly noticing her state, rushed over to her side faster than she could blink an eye, slipping his arm around her waist and steadying her. “Bullocks. You alright, my little one?”

She looked up at him and gently nodded her head. “Yeah, I'm fine, just got a little dizzy.”

He brushed her hair out of her face, tucking a few loose strands behind her ear and caressing it lovingly. Urging her closer, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Your little body has been through a lot this evening.”

“A _shitload_ of a lot,” she corrected him. “And we didn't even have sex yet.”

“Soon. Don't be in such a hurry.” He glanced towards the door, lowering his tone of voice, as if he thought someone might be listening in. “I was going to offer to let you spend the night here. You can take a shower and borrow something of Brianna's to sleep in, and something clean to wear home tomorrow. You need a nice long sleep.”

“As tempting as that sounds,” Amy exhaled sharply, “I'd rather not. Courtney is probably worried as hell about me right now.”

“But I'll be worried about you too. I'm going to call you tomorrow and see how you're doing," he said. She nodded her head in regard. "Come along. Time to take care of all that unfinished business.”

He led her out of the dentist's office, flipping off the light on his way and shutting the door. His arm stayed around her until he reached the landing of the stairs, where he stopped to strip off his lab coat and return it to the doctor's exam room. When he came back, he led the way down the stairs. She didn't know where he was taking her to conduct this business, until he came to the door of his basement. Pushing it open, he reached inside, flipping on the stairwell light then stepping inside, waving her to follow him, “right this way, love.”

Amy swallowed hard but followed him down the wood steps, a shiver dancing down her spine as she got further down. It was ten times colder in his basement than it was in the rest of the house. He flipped on another light switch, and suddenly, the very large basement was filled with a bright fluorescent light. Her jaw fell open as she descended the final step and took a look around the room, more of her juices gushing out of her panties as she trembled involuntarily, her pussy throbbing uncontrollably at the sight before her.

In the center of the room was a black padded operating table, a big round light fixture overhead. To the right of it, was a machine with a heart monitor, and beneath, a nitrous and oxygen apparatus with various types of masks, big and small. There was also an IV pole on the side nearest to the stairs, as well as a tray with a black leather doctor bag sitting on top.

A full canopy bed sat against the back wall, with white curtains and a tan Victorian printed bedspread. A refrigerator, counter and cabinet area sat behind the operating table. There was also a crash cart with a defibrillator, other resuscitation equipment and tall storage carts.

Looking to the far left wall, she saw a wall with shackles attached to it, as well as a few chains hanging down from the wood ceiling. There were punishment whips, crops and paddles hanging from the wall, along with a table and shelves filled with various sex toys: vibrators, dildos, wands, pumps, and clamps.

Holy hell! She had hit the mother lode. That much was obvious. The whole room was a regular BDSM and fetish chamber just waiting to happen.

“Do you like my play room?”

Hyde's voice had her jumping in fright, her heart pounding frantically as she spun around, forgetting for a minute that he was even there. Against the wall over his shoulder, she saw what appeared to be a huge metal “X” with leather restraints attached to it, as well as a noose and a couple more ropes hanging down from the ceiling. She gulped, trying as she might to find her voice. “Um...it's...big and there's a lot of stuff.”

Mischief gleamed in his dark eyes, the grin to match spreading across his face. “Yes...the better to play with you, my dear.”

Holy shit. She couldn't handle anymore for the night. Anymore and she would lose consciousness for sure, only not from fear or a mask of nitrous oxide, but from utter exhaustion.

“We're not going to play anymore tonight, are we?” She asked as she followed him over to a bank of flat screen monitors. There were two of them, tucked away in the corner of the basement, just behind the stairs. It looked like the sort of thing she'd see in a hospital, at a nurses' station. He flipped on a small red shaded desk lamp, realizing that it was more than a bank of monitors, but a desk as well.

He pulled out the comfy black leather office chair, and sat down behind the desk. “No, my little one, not anymore. You've had more than enough for tonight.” Opening up the large bottom drawer of the desk, he pulled out a small stack of papers attached to one another with a paperclip. She peeked over his shoulder at the packet. It looked to be a contract of some sort. “Alright...I'm going to give you a contract to read over. You're going to fill it out here, and then sign, date it and give it back to me.” He snatched a pen from the holder between the two monitors, printing his name and hers on the first two lines within the first paragraph.

“Okay...” She continued to watch him as he flipped through the pages, marking the appropriate places for her to sign with an “x”, understanding his reasons for wanting her to fill it out here as opposed to taking it with her, should someone else get a hold of it.

He made a few notes here and there, attached the pages to a clipboard along with the pen, then turned and handed the packet to her a couple minutes later. “Alright, now you're going to fill out pages three, four and five on your own, and sign in the appropriate places, then bring it back to me. Make sure you read it over carefully, don't just skim through it.”

She glanced down at the six page contract and nodded. “Is there somewhere I can sit to work on it?”

“You can take it over to there to the bed,” he said, pointing towards the canopy.

Nodding her head, she turned and walked across the room to the bed, flopping down on it and turning on her side, resting her head on her hand. She set the clipboard in front of her and began to read over the first page of the contract. The contract stated the safe words they'd agreed to and that it was valid up until midnight two months from now. Damn, was it really going to take that long to train her? Her eyes went wide as she realized there were a lot of rules set out for her, but it was sort of sweet how many of them stated that he would look after her, keep her safe, happy and healthy.

Her jaw fell open incredulously as she read one of the rules. In his presence, she had to ask permission to leave, to touch him, to eat, drink, go to sleep or the bathroom? That seemed a little extreme to her. She knew she would be breaking that first rule when it came to his hair. There was also a rule that she had to carry her collar, condoms, lube, latex gloves and a portable pulse oximeter with her at all times. She didn't know where she would get the money for the last one, but she understood.

Some of the rules almost made her laugh out loud, such as: _No sub will be allowed to play loud music after midnight_ , and _every sub will give me a regular heart check-up every day. Appropriate time will be up to the sub_.

There was one rule she was not pleased about, the rule about outings. She had to _earn_ her outings? Wait, no, there was an exception. _School schedule and jobs will be permitted. Schedule must be given to the dominant no less than two weeks in advance. See attached form_.

The rule about her check-ups was in there, with a few notes made by Hyde to include the blood pressure, stomach and pulse check, and a rule added in pen about following the eating habits he's laid out for her. Everything else seemed reasonable to a certain extent, and other rules he had already mentioned to her earlier. She flipped to the third page, where she was to fill in her contact information, school schedule, along with any health conditions she suffers from. She did so.

“How's it going over there?” Hyde asked suddenly.

“Good. I'm half-way done.”

The next page asked her to tell him what she wanted to get out of the relationship. She mentioned fulfilling her medical fetish with lots of role play, her need for affection, caring, and staying healthy and happy. There was also a checklist that went up to the end of page five. It asked her about her kinks, turn-ons and limits. She was to check “yes, no, or maybe” and add additional comments if she desired. In the “role play” comments, she not only included “doctor/patient” but she also included herself as the patient against a dentist and therapist. She didn't have enough room in the box, so she wrote “schoolgirl” on the side as well.

She heard Hyde open a drawer, then the sound of a rapidly beeping heart monitor. He muttered something unintelligible. Her brows furrowed inquisitively, wondering why she was hearing the beeping monitor and where it was coming from. She couldn't see exactly what it was he was doing over there, because he was tucked away in the corner. All she could see was his long hair falling down his back, and him shifting every once and while, opening and closing drawers.

When she finished filling all the charts out, she turned to the last page where she was to sign. She stole a glance over at him, twisting the pen in her hand and staring down at the two blanks. If she had already been crazy enough to sign her name to that Fetish Tower contract, she didn't see how there was any way she could possibly turn back now. Might as well. After skimming through the last two paragraphs, she signed her name and dated them in the appropriate places then slowly pushed herself up from the bed, trudging over to him. Suddenly, spending the night didn't sound like such a bad idea with the pain of her aching and sore muscles.

“I'm done,” she said, coming around the corner and realizing he was watching a rapidly beeping heart monitor on the screen to his left, the rhythm frantic at a rate of 155 beats per minute. “What's that?” For a minute, she thought he had hooked himself up and was watching his own heartbeat, but there were no electrodes attached to his chest. Not even one.

Hyde glanced back at her, taking the clipboard from her hand, “thank you, my dear.” He set it on top of the desk, glancing up at the monitor before he flipped through the pages, as if making sure she had filled them all out. “That's my Brianna's current heart rate.”

She blinked, her brows furrowing in bewilderment as she watched the monitor. “Brianna's current heart rate?”

He flipped the forms down then leaned back in the chair. “Yes, my little one, and from the looks of it, she appears to be having a bit of fun with herself and her cute little button at the moment.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, she crossed her arms firmly over her chest. “You monitor her heart?”

“At all times, and starting tonight, love, I'll be able to monitor yours as well.”

Her eyes widened in astonishment, her heart beating a little faster with her throbbing pussy, as she imagined him being able to monitor her heartbeat just the same. “But how...” Her voice trailed off as he held up a rhinestone studded hot pink collar.

“Your collar.” He flipped it over, showing her the inside of the leather collar, pointing out a black sensor embedded inside. “See this little gem? It senses your heart rate through the artery in your neck. It works pretty much the same way a holter monitor does, only without those sticky electrodes, and it feeds the reading back to me on this computer.”

“Oh wow...” She breathed, her heart beating even faster. “It's beautiful. I mean, the outside of the collar is beautiful.”

They exchanged a smile. “I'm glad you like it, my little one, because you're going to be wearing it for the next two months.” He tapped a button on the computer keyboard, lowering the sound of the beeping monitor. Turning around, he pushed himself up to his feet. “First thing's first...kneel before me!”

She glanced down at the hard, dark concrete floor. “Here? On this floor?”

“Do you have a problem with your legs or back, that prevents you from being on your knees?”

“No, it's just that the floor might be hard on my knees.”

“It won't be for very long.” He growled, thrusting a firm finger down at his feet. “Now kneel, goddamn it!” Amy bent over, grabbing onto the floor and lowering herself down to her knees. Just as she suspected, the floor was hard and cold beneath her knees and calves. “Arms behind your back and be respectful to your master, bow your head.”

She held her arms behind her back and bowed her head to him, staring down at the shiny black leather boots that covered his feet.

“Yes...that's a good girl,” he murmured. “Now, who do you belong to?”

“You, master,” she replied.

“Very good, and what belongs to me?”

She searched her memory, recalling the words in the contract. “My mind, body and soul.”

“Yes. Now repeat after me...'From this day forward, I, Amy Gellar, belong to Master Edward Hyde. He owns my beating heart, the air that rushes through my lungs...”

“From this day forward, I, Amy Gellar, belong to Master Edward Hyde. He owns my beating heart, the air that rushes through my lungs...”

“'My wet little pussy and my tight ass, every single part of my being.'”

She pursed her lips in an effort to hold back her smile, feeling a little silly, but took a breath and continued to echo his words, “my wet...little pussy and my tight ass, every single part of my being.”

“'I will not use the words 'no' or 'stop,' and I will be a good little girl no matter what.'”

“I will not use the words 'no' or 'stop,' and I will be a good little girl no matter what.”

“Yes...now that's a good girl.” She saw him turn, grab something from the desk then stroll past her. He stopped behind her, leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before speaking again. “Lift your head, my love.”

Her knees were starting to ache, but she resisted the urge to move and lifted her head, feeling him slip her collar around her neck. She felt as if he were doing something to it, maybe adjusting it. She heard a click, felt something dropping into place then watched him stroll back to the chair.

“Alright, let's get that heartbeat up on the monitor.” He dropped himself into the chair, then began pecking at the computer keyboard. After a few clicks of the mouse, she saw another heartbeat pop up beneath Brianna's, her pussy clenching at the sight of it. “Ah, there you are, beautiful.”

Her heart skipped a beat at his compliment of her heart. “Is that...me?”

He turned in his chair and looked over at her with a grin. “Your heartbeat?” He glanced back at the monitor. “Why yes it is. Eighty-two beats per minute to be exact. A bit nervous, my love?”

She gently nodded her head. “Yeah, sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I fancy watching your little heart, and now I can see it anytime I like, make sure my little one is alive and well, no matter where you are.” He held up a small sealed plastic baggie that contained a small silver key. “Now this little key opens the padlock attached to the back of your collar. I'm going to give it to you now, so that you can take off your collar when you shower, but as soon as you get out, you're going to put that collar back on. Understand?”

She blinked, her brows furrowing inquisitively. There was a padlock on the back of her collar? So that's what she felt. She swallowed but nodded in regard. “Yes, master.”

“And another thing, once you move into the mansion, you're going to give me that key back. When you have to shower again, you will inform me first, just like the contract says. Is that clear?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good girl.” He smiled smugly, gesturing her up with his hand, “now you may rise.” Pushing herself up to her feet, she watched the rate of her heart increase on the monitor, from 82 to 100 beats per minute. She took the baggie from him and slipped it into the right pocket of her jeans. “Don't lose it.”

She nodded in understanding. “So, are you going to take me back home now? I mean, to the hotel, to get my car?”

“Yes.” He stole another glance at the monitor, as her heartbeat returned to normal. “Seems as if Brianna is done with herself.” He chuckled wickedly. “Heart rate is back to normal, but yours is still coming down.”

Her sex ached, her eyes falling shut with a soft sigh. Hearing him rise from his chair, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Leaving the monitors on, he gestured her to follow him. “Come along, my little one. Let's get you home.”

She followed him back upstairs, cringing at the aching strain of her body with each step she took, glad he was turned around so he couldn't see her struggle. She wanted to groan painfully but held back for that reason entirely. When they exited the basement and he led her into the foyer, she saw her hoodie on the floor in the dining room and dashed over to retrieve it, scurrying to catch up with him.

He glanced back at her as he opened the front door, allowing her to walk out before him. “Everything alright, love?”

She nodded her head. “I'm fine.”

The pair exited the house and climbed back into his BMW, Hyde pulling onto the road a few minutes later. A couple questions still plagued Amy's curious mind. “So about that contract, when it said that I have to check with you every time I go to the bathroom, leave, or do anything else...is that for real?”

“You bet your arse it is,” he told her with a sidelong glance. “I wouldn't put anything in the contract that wasn't 'for real.'”

“Okay. And about the pulse oximeter...I don't know where I can get one cheap.”

“Try Walgreens or any other drug store. They usually run at about fifty to eighty dollars, unless you find one online, but I would prefer it if you didn't. The sooner the better.”

“But you have a pulse ox machine in your house already. Why do I need to carry one with me?”

He shot a glare at her. “Don't question me. I might be able to monitor your heartbeat in the car here from the collar on your neck, but making sure you've got the right amount of oxygen in your blood at all times, especially when we're out and about, is also very important to me.”

“Oh...” She said with a nod. Well that made sense. He was just concerned about her when she was away.

“How is it that you can still see my heart rate, with me being all the way across town? Won't it go out of range?”

“Not the way I had it made. That sensor contains a special little device that can feed your heart rate to me from up to ten miles. I had all my collars specially designed that way. You don't live any further than ten miles, do you?”

She shook her head. “No, I don't think so.”

“What about your college? Farther than that?”

“No, I think it's within ten miles. It doesn't take me long to get there.”

“Good. Then it shouldn't be a problem. Any other questions?”

“No, not that I can think of right now,” she said.

“Well if you've got anymore, don't hesitate to ask.”

Amy leaned her head back against the headrest, scowling when she saw the time in the dashboard display. “I can't believe it's already two in the fucking morning.”

“As I said before, time flies when you're having fun.” He chuckled softly. “I will do my very best not to keep you up this late again.”

“I don't have a bedtime, do I?”

“No,” he replied. “As long as you go to sleep at a reasonable hour, and when I say reasonable, I don't mean three or four in the morning, and I don't fancy you girls pulling all-nighters either. It's not good for your little body.”

Her heart warmed at his last words, but she remained steadfast. “So no later than three or four?”

“No later than _two_ in the morning, two-thirty at the latest, unless I say otherwise.”

“Got it.”

About ten minutes later, Hyde pulled into the nearly empty parking lot of Fetish Tower. There were still a few cars here and there, but everyone was pretty much gone, for the most part. He pulled up beside Amy's blue VW bug, parked the car and shut off the engine. He turned in his seat to face her. “Alright, here we are, back safe and sound.”

She gently nodded her head, looking sadly down at her lap, but refrained from saying anymore or getting out of the car.

“How are you feeling, my little one?” He inquired, breaking the suddenly awkward silence.

“Exhausted, ready to drop.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she winced, wishing she could take them back, already sensing how he would react.

A deep and concerned scowl crossed Hyde's face. “Let _me_ take you home.”

She shook her head. “You don't have to. I can drive, really. I don't want to have to come all the way back here for my car.”

His forehead wrinkled in thought. “Love...I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel.”

“I won't. I'll crank up the radio, roll down the windows, and I don't live that far away from here.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “You stubborn little minx. Alright, I'll let you drive yourself home, but I'm tailing you. Understand?”

Her shoulders slumped in defeat, a pout crossing her face, knowing damn well there was no way she was going to get out of this one. “Yes, master.”


	8. Hello, I Must Be Going

      Hyde watched his little Amy as she turned and exited the vehicle. He would have more reassurance had she allowed him to take her home instead. The thought of her getting into a car accident for falling asleep at the wheel, drove him mad with anxiety. It put a huge lump in his throat and caused his heart to pound frantically in fear. He might of only known her for a few hours, but there was no denying it, he was growing quite fond of her in that span of time. She was dainty, unsuspecting and adorable, in a way he couldn't possibly put into words, even if someone asked him to elaborate.

He turned the key into the ignition, rolling down the driver's side window as he saw Amy come around. His heart jumped for joy when she paused at her car to turn and blow a kiss to him, his eyes lighting up with a grin. “While that's awfully cute, I would much prefer a real kiss, my little one.” Just as he suspected she would, she came to his door, peeking her head in and grabbing the nape of his neck, pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss. He felt both his cock and his heart jump to attention as he lifted his hand to cup her cheek, opening his mouth wider to deepen the kiss. Feeling her hand slip into his hair and begin to massage his scalp, he moaned in response.

She seemed to be taking quite a shine to his hair, more than most women. Could she possibly have a fetish for it? Or just a weakness for blokes with long hair?

Pulling away a moment later, Amy pouted. “Please don't hate me, master, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to abide by that no touching you rule. At least not when it comes to your hair. It's just...far too beautiful not to touch all the time. Please don't deny me of that. _Please_.” She batted her eyelashes at him, the pout remaining fixed on her face, almost resembling a child.

Bloody hell, she was making it so fucking hard for him to be a proper master. In more ways than one.

“Perhaps I'll waive that rule in regards to my hair, if you truly intend on worshiping it.”

“Oh god yes!” She beamed. “I _will_ worship it! I will worship it forever! Never cut it, never, ever, ever.”

Her joy and excitement made him chuckle in amusement. “I don't intend to. Perhaps a trim every now and again, to keep it well maintained, but it's staying this long indefinitely.” Amy pulled away from the door with a squeal, jumping up and down and clapping her hands. Now she truly did resemble a child. He smiled at her sudden reaction. That little heart was probably just pounding away in there from excitement. He could hardly wait to see it again. An idea suddenly popped into his head. “I'll work on a mantra you can recite daily to show your appreciation for my lovely locks, along with a ritual of worship.”

“And I will proudly do whatever you ask of me when it comes to that hair,” she said with a respectful curtsy.

His heart pounded frantically, his brows stitching in concern as she stumbled on one of her heels, losing her balance and nearly twisting her ankle in the process. Fortunately, she reached out just in time to grab a hold of her car, preventing her from falling over, but not without a cry of pain. “Little one, be careful. You're going to hurt yourself. Are you alright?”

Fortunately, she looked more embarrassed than hurt. Glancing down at her feet, she gently nodded her head. “I think so. That was probably stupid of me, especially in these boots.”

Hyde scowled and shook his head. “Dr. Hyde isn't going to have to get out of the car and have a look at that ankle, is he?”

“No, I swear, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go now, yeah...” With another flush of her cheeks, she turned and walked away.

He sighed deeply. “Oh love?” She stopped and turned back around. “I think you're forgetting something.”

Her brows furrowed inquisitively, a pensive expression crossing her face for a few long seconds. “Oh! Right...would you mind if I leave now, master?”

“Of course you may leave, but I was referring to my number. Have you got your phone on you?”

“Oh, yeah.” She pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket and handed it over to him. He powered the iPhone on, a picture fading up of a black short-haired cat, wearing a tiny black and purple witch's hat. He snickered, gesturing to the phone in his hands. “Ah, so that's your pretty kitty, is it?”

Amy giggled softly. “Yeah, that's Salem. That was from last Halloween.”

“So I see.” He slid his thumb across the screen, unlocking her phone, flipping through her two pages of iPhone apps, out of pure curiosity. They were mostly random things, a couple quiz games, networking sites such as Facebook, Twitter and Keek, an alarm clock, journal, and a couple web cam and music applications. His eyes lit up when they locked on one very special app. “Well, hello hello...what have we here? A vital signs app?” He glanced over at her with a grin.

Her eyes widened. “Oh, yeah. I forgot I had that on there.”

He arched a brow at her in question, not buying that excuse for a second, seeing as how it all made her so wet. “You forgot? Or you just didn't want to tell your master about it?”

“I forgot.”

“Mm-hmm...” That was bloody bullshit if ever he'd heard it. “Yes, why don't we have a look at those vital signs.” He opened the app with a touch of his finger and held the phone up until her face appeared in the small square box. “Stand still, love.” Amy swallowed hard, but remained still, staring straight at the camera. After a few seconds, her heart rate and her breathing rate popped up at the bottom of the screen. He grinned. “Eighty two beats per minute, seventeen breaths per minute. A bit nervous, but then again, you're always nervous, aren't you darling?”

She gently nodded her head, her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. “Yeah, I guess so. I can't help it.”

“A bit of a shame it doesn't have a blood pressure test as well. I suppose your master will have to do that himself, won't he?” He stole a glance at her with a wink, closed out the application and brought up her contacts, typing his name, “Master Hyde,” cell phone, home, work number and address into her phone.

Amy giggled softly. “Yeah.” He finished inputting his contact information then handed the device back to her. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome. All my contact information is in there now, so you shouldn't have any trouble getting a hold of me over the weekend, should you have any new questions or concerns, and I'm still going to give you a ring later today to check up on you. So be expecting that.”

She nodded, slipping the phone back into her pocket. “Got it. So I guess I'll see you later then.”

“Yes, you most certainly will,” he insisted, intent on tracking her down if she didn't show up to his manor on the night they had agreed upon. “Remember, you've got until Monday morning to have all your things packed up, and don't worry about your bed, or a dresser. You've got all those things provided for you at the manor. I will be sending a moving team to your apartment Monday afternoon, and we'll go from there.”

A pensive expression crossed her face but she nodded once more. “I understand. Goodnight, master.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

And with that, Amy turned and walked around her car, unlocking the door and slipping into the driver's seat, pulling on her seat belt. He exchanged a glance with her, nodding his head. After rolling up the window, he started the BMW's engine, the vehicle growling almost in unison with hers. Pressing a button in the dashboard display, he typed in a four digit code that brought up the heart monitor, the one that traced the heartbeat feed from her collar. He smiled softly at the sight of that beautiful heartbeat. 86 beats per minute and increasing to 90. The change in her heart rate quickly caused him to look over at her, realizing she was turning in her seat and backing out of the parking lot.

He put the car in gear and backed out of the lot himself, following behind her as she pulled her beetle onto the street, glancing every now and then at the monitor. The rate of her heart began to relax to a steady pace of 74 beats per minute. “You're all nice and settled now, aren't you love? Yes...” He said to no one in particular but himself, turning up the volume of the steadily beeping monitor. Not too loud, just enough for him to hear it.

Normally, he would have the radio tuned to some classic rock, but for the moment, he preferred the vehicle to be quiet, with the exception of the monitor. He didn't want to be distracted in the event that something changed with his little Amy. If he had to be attentive for her too and watch the road, he would be, as long as she got home safe and sound, and more importantly, without a scratch on her. Along with watching her heart monitor, he also kept glancing at his speedometer, making sure she was staying within the speed limit, and not slowing down too much to cause concern. She might be five miles below the speed limit, but so far so good.

He saw her glance in her rear view mirror a couple times, especially when she slowed to a stop light here and there. They only briefly made eye contact, but he had a feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better. A huge cloud of guilt loomed over his head. He had worn her out considerably, and while a part of him could careless, an even bigger part of him felt the need to watch over her at all costs, or else why would he have insisted on tailing her home?

A little more than five minutes later, the beetle slowed and turned into the parking lot of the Sunset Apartments complex. Hyde pulled the Beamer in after her. Instead of parking his car near hers, he decided he would just keep a distance of at least thirty feet, the engine idling, until he knew for sure that she made it inside. He saw her pull into a vacant parking space, right around the corner of the three story building and heard the engine shut off. When he expected her to turn and exit the vehicle, she didn't, which suddenly brought up a red flag.

Hyde's gaze quickly shifted to the heart monitor, her heart rate slowing.

_72...71...70...69...67...65..64..._

His brows stitched in concern, his own heart beating a little faster, his gaze shifting back and forth between the monitor and her car. “Come on. What are you doing, little one?” He said to himself. Why wasn't she getting out? And why was her heart slowing down so much? He sighed deeply, continuing to watch the rate of her heart.

      _62...61...60..._

Quickly pulling the Beamer into the vacant space to her right, he looked over at his little one and saw her with her head against the headrest, her eyes shut. His heart beat frantically in panic. He took one more glance at the heart monitor before putting the car in park, shutting off the engine and jumping out. He dashed over to the driver's side of the beetle, rapping firmly on the window with the back of his knuckles, instantly causing her to jump in fright. Immediately, he felt himself relax. She was still alive and kicking.

Amy's hand quickly went to her chest, panting and staring up at him incredulously. He made a hand gesture for her to roll her window down, but she didn't so he tried to open the door instead. Locked. She shook her head in disbelief, sighed and finally opened the door. “What the hell are you doing? You scared the shit out of me!” She exclaimed.

“Don't you speak to me like that,” he insisted, shoving his hand against the roof of the car and leaning against it. “What the bloody hell are _you_ doing? Why aren't you getting out of the car?”

She exhaled sharply, leaning her head back against the headrest and shutting her eyes. Bringing her hand up to her head, she groaned wearily. “I was just resting my eyes. I couldn't keep them open anymore.”

Hyde sighed deeply. “Well it's a good thing you kept them open long enough to make it here. You could be spending the night in the hospital, which might make your pretty little pussy wet, but your master would be a nervous wreck.” When all he got was a grunt out of her, he knew there was no way she was making it inside on her own. He quickly pocketed his keys then leaned into the car, making sure he grabbed hers as well, before unbuckling her seat belt and gathering her into his arms. “Alright, come on...”

Amy groaned in debate, opening her eyes and looking around sleepily. “Wait, what...what are you doing?”

“I'm taking you up to your apartment and tucking you into bed. Up we go,” he said, lifting her out of the vehicle and shutting it with his hip.

“I can walk on my own,” she argued, lazily dropping her head against his shoulder.

“Not as long as I'm your master, and not while you're in this state. You could run smack into a wall and hurt yourself.” He stepped up onto the curb and carried her around to the front of the building.

“You don't even know my apartment number,” she muttered, hanging her arms loosely around his shoulders and nuzzling her nose into his mop of brown hair.

“Three-E,” he replied, glancing down at her with a soft smile, his heart skipping a beat at the feel of her nuzzling him. “You put it on your forms, twice as a matter-of-fact.”

“But what about Courtney? If she sees you...”

“She won't even know I'm there. I'll be in and out as quiet as a bloody mouse. Besides, I wager she's already asleep at this hour.” He approached the entrance of the building, realizing there was a key code system to enter. “I need the code, love.”

“Five-two-three-six,” she mumbled against his neck.

Hyde shifted her in his arms, attempting to reach out and punch the code into the box, but to no avail. “Bloody fuck...I can't do it as long as I've got you in my arms.”

“Then put me down,” she grumbled.

“Like hell I will, and don't you order me around. That's my job. Can you give me a little help here, darling?”

With a weary groan, she opened her eyes, lifting her head from his shoulder and peering at the box, reaching out to punch in the code. “I can barely see, am I hitting the right buttons?”

“Yes, you are.” After she finished, she sagged back against him. There was a buzzing sound, but instead of opening the door himself, Hyde pressed his fist against the handicapped button. The door came open and he carried her inside, looking in either direction of the broad corridor, uncertain as to whether the building had a lift. “Elevators, love, elevators.”

“Left,” she murmured.

“Left,” he echoed, turning and carrying her in that direction. When he reached the lifts, he maneuvered her enough in his arms to press the button on the wall then stepped inside, pressing the button for the third floor. “Alright, hold on tight.” Amy gave a tired moan in response, but other than that, remained steadfast. As the doors rolled closed to seal them inside, he looked down at her, her eyes were shut and her nose was still nuzzled into his hair. A soft smile crept across his face as he leaned in, planting a kiss to the top of her head.

She looked so innocent and child-like. She truly was becoming his little girl, in more ways than one.

The elevator reached her floor a moment later and he carried her off down the east hallway. She didn't make another sound the whole way to the apartment. When he reached the door, he suddenly realized there was no way he could get it unlocked as long as he was holding her, and if she still had enough strength to do it for him, well...that was a long shot. He sighed deeply. Her keys were in his pocket along with his own. “Amy? My little one? Your master needs your help again.”

When all he got from her was a barely audible moan, he softly cursed the situation. “Bullocks.” He looked around the empty hallway. Everyone was surely asleep. No one was going to come out and help him.

He was about to resort to lying her down on the floor, when he heard a shuffle of footsteps coming around the corner. Turning his head, he saw a short, dark-haired, middle-aged man step into the hall. He was clad in a pair of black boxer shorts and a gray T-shirt, his gaze directed down at the cell phone in his hands. As much as hated having to ask for help, let alone allow another bugger to touch his sub, he didn't know what else he could do. “Hey mate, would you be so kind as to give me a hand here?”

The man looked up at Hyde, his steps slowing when he saw his predicament. “Yeah, sure.”

“I've gotta unlock the door.” He turned towards the man, sighing irritably, hesitating in asking his next question and mentally cursing himself. Bugger. “Can you hold her for a moment?”

To Hyde's relief, the man appeared hesitant himself, but pocketed his cell phone and nodded his head. “Sure.”

Gingerly, he handed her over to the man. Amy groaned in debate, and suddenly, he wanted to take her right back. “It's just for a minute, lovey.” As frantically as if his pants were on fire, Hyde shoved his hand into the pocket of his trousers, fishing out her keys. Thankfully, there were only four. The rest were random little key chains. He went with the most obvious choice, the Schlage, turned the key into the lock and victoriously, the door came open. Pushing it open, he whirled right back around and took Amy from the man's arms. Without so much as bothering to thank the stranger, let alone give him a second look, he carried her into the shadowy apartment. He momentarily set her down in an arm chair while he retrieved her keys, shutting the door just as the man turned to walk away, shaking his head and muttering indignantly under his breath.

Returning to Amy, he caressed her hair lovingly with his hand, leaning in and whispering in her ear. “Where's your room, little one? Left or right?”

“Right...” She muttered.

“Alright...” He said, keeping his voice at a hushed tone. He crossed the apartment towards her room. The door was already ajar when he reached inside and flipped on the light. He was about to turn right back around to go get his little one, when Salem suddenly awakened. Hyde stopped just inside the doorway as the feline lifted his head from Amy's zebra-print, black iron Queen bed. The cat fixed his green eyes on his face and hissed at him. Clearly, assuming he was a threat. He scoffed at the cat's reaction, fixing his own dark eyes on the animal in a hard glare. “Don't you hiss at _me_ , you little bugger.”

Salem's tail anxiously swayed back and forth before he emitted a low growl, his eyes never leaving Hyde's.

He pointed a firm finger at the cat. “Your mummy is moving in with me, but you're not coming with her.”

The feline hissed at him a second time, swatting its tail back and forth.

Hyde shook his head and turned to walk out of the room. “Hostile little bugger,” he mumbled under his breath. Returning to the living room, he moved in, scooping Amy up into his arms, “Come on, little one. Up you come, yes...”

Amy moaned wearily in debate and just as he anticipated, her arms came around his neck before she nuzzled her face once more into his hair. “You smell good,” she murmured.

Hyde grinned, turning and carrying her towards her bedroom. “So do you, like a sweet little flower, sprinkled with vaginal secretions. Must be all that cum that came out of that little pussy, eh?” She whimpered softly, but said nothing more. When Hyde entered the room, Salem was no longer on Amy's bed, but on a comfy leopard print cat bed in the far corner near her bed, keeping a hard and watchful eye on him.

He barely paid the feline any mind and gently laid Amy down on her bed. “Here you are, my little Amy.”

She groaned, lifting her hand in front of her face to block out the soft glow of light in her bedroom. Her eyes fluttered open to look up at Hyde. “Master?”

Hyde sat down next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his with a squeeze and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. He smiled softly, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his free hand. “Yes, darling, I'm here. You're home. Time for you to get a nice long sleep.”

Amy lifted her hand to her mouth, letting out a long yawn. She blinked a few times as she lifted her head, looking around the room, but it dropped back to the pillow seconds later. “I...have to...shower.”

He shook his head. “No, no, no. No shower now. You're far too knackered. You can do that later.”

She groaned, but didn't debate with him about it.

If her room mate wasn't home, he wouldn't mind running a hot bath for her and bathing her himself, but at the moment, that was a physical impossibility. The sound would more than likely awaken the other girl, and then they would really be in a fix, but bloody hell would he like to. He knew her little muscles were tired, and bathing was the last thing she should be worrying about at the moment. Better to get her into bed then slip out as quietly as he could.

“Time to get you out of those clothes and into bed,” he said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead before rising to his feet. He walked to the foot of her bed, pulling her boots off and setting them down on the floor, next came her socks. When he reached up to unbutton her jeans, Salem growled and hissed at him. “That little bugger of yours hates me. Good thing you're not bringing him with you.”

Amy rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms, glancing down the length of her body at Hyde then over at Salem. “Salem, stop it! Bad kitty! He's a friend.”

Salem growled once more and turned his head away. He curled his paws beneath his body and shut his eyes, suddenly ignoring the two of them.

      _That's right, you little wanker. Mind your own goddamn business_.

“More than a friend,” Hyde corrected her, glancing up at her with a grin as he slid down her zipper and gingerly tugged her jeans down her little legs. “Is there anything particular you fancy wearing to bed, my little love?”

“No, just whatever you can find in my closet, that's not too hot,” she muttered, just before he tugged her still damp panties off.

He curled the garment into his hand, lifting it to his nose and taking a deep inhalation of her juices. “Mm...there's my peach. Just as I remember her. It's going to take quite a lot of washes to get these cum stains out.”

Amy noticeably swallowed, whimpered then turned her head away and shut her eyes. She sighed wearily, curling up into a fetal position. As much as Hyde wanted to hold onto them and continue to smell them, or even take them home with him, he simply tossed them down on the floor and walked to the head of the bed.

“Blouse is next, darling,” he said, grabbing the bottom of it and attempting to tug it up over her head. “Lift those little arms.” Amy tried as she might to lift her arms, aiding him in removing it. “Ah, yes, there's a good girl.” He tossed the blouse down then reached behind her back, unhooking her bra, and slipping it off.

For a moment, he stood there, staring down at her and admiring her stark naked form, save for her collar. This is how he was going to see her, every training session. Yes. She almost reminded him of a pretty kitty herself, curled up as she was on her side, her legs tucked up to her chest. Adorable little thing, she was, and he could hardly believe that he had found her. He was lucky to have snatched her petite and tight little body up before another master could claim her, and even luckier that she had an insatiable desire for his most favorite fetish.

Running his fingers through his hair, he turned and stepped towards her closet, sliding the door back as quietly as he could. He blinked in surprise as it came open. She had a lot of clothes and they were all color coordinated, from light to dark. Well, she was a bit of a neat freak, wasn't she? Interesting. She had mostly T-Shirts and jeans, only a few articles here and there that could be considered formal. Two halter neck cocktail dresses, one white, the other black, and a black, beautiful Victorian trench coat. His eyes lit up with a smile. “Oh how lovely.”

She had a lot of shoes as well, nearly thirty pairs lined up neatly on the bottom of her closet, a combination of sneakers, boots, wedge sandals, and high open-toed heels. Very, very sexy.

He would certainly have to have her model these heels and boots for him sometime. As tempted as he was to leave her naked on her bed, he decided against it and proceeded to look for something for her to wear to bed. It appeared that all her night clothes were stacked up on the top shelf, beside her three stacks of jeans. He glanced over at a slumbering Amy then up at the top shelf of her closet. It was a wonder she could reach the top at all, with her size. She must have a step-ladder round there. He was almost sure of it.

Noticing a blue leopard print garment sticking out, near the bottom of the stack, he reached up, lifting the other clothes on top and tugging it out. It was a spaghetti strap camisole gown, but along with the gown came something else. Dropping to the tan carpeted floor with a _thump_ , was a raspberry colored 3M Littmann Classic II S.E. stethoscope. The sound of the stethoscope falling startled Salem, causing the feline to abruptly turn his head and look over at Hyde. Amy, on the other hand, stirred for a couple seconds but then settled back in.

Seeing the little treasure that had fallen at his feet, one of the same treasures he had every color of at home, Hyde's eyes lit up with a huge grin. “Well, well, well, hello there, little one. I didn't know you were hiding up there.” The stethoscope stared up at him, its curved ear tips and chest piece turned upward, bearing the circular emblem of the cursive “L” with the words “Littmann Quality” that the brand was famous for. It was practically begging Hyde to pick it up and find it a suitable home, on top of a warm body it could auscultate. He stole a glance over at Amy, not surprised that his little one owned a stethoscope of her own.

The gears in his head started to turn as he envisioned her, lying in bed, late at night, the stethoscope in her ears, its diaphragm against her heart, and her hand in her panties, rubbing her cute little button as she listened to the highly arousing sound of her excitedly pounding heart. Bending down, he scooped up the Littmann and smirked. “I bet you get a lot of play when no one's round, don't you? Does she ever put you in her panties?” He lifted the diaphragm to his nose, taking a sniff of it only to find that it smelled not of her juices, but rubber, just the way it smelled when it came fresh out of the box, with just a tiny hint of laundry detergent, from being between her clean clothes. “I suppose not.”

He had to commend her for taking such good care of it, but high up in a closet, beneath a stack of clothes, was nowhere to keep it. “Lonely little thing. Not to worry, I'll find you a nice warm chest to steth. Yes...I will. Come along.” He draped the stethoscope over his shoulders then returned to his little Amy, taking the camisole and sliding it over her head. She turned and groaned in debate as he lifted her arms, pulling them through. “Shh, it's alright, love. I'm just going to put your little nightgown on you.”

Hearing the feline hissing at him again, he rolled his eyes and shot a glare at the little bugger. “Oh shut the bloody fuck up. I'm not hurting her.” Salem groaned, turned his head away and curled back up against his bed, his back now facing Hyde. “Clever little kitty.” Once Amy's arms were through the nightgown, he pulled it down over the rest of her body, the garment stopping just above her knees. She gave another little groan as he gently rolled her over onto her opposite side, long enough for him to pull back the covers on her bed and then roll her back. Lifting her legs, he slipped them between the sheets and pulled the covers up to her waist, tucking them in around. “There we are...all nice and snug.”

Amy shifted beneath the covers, turning onto her opposite side with a weary moan, her back now facing him.

Taking a peek over her shoulder, Hyde could see the curves of her breasts clearly visible beneath her nightie. He smiled softly to himself, taking the stethoscope from behind his neck and looking down at it. “Would you like to listen to little Amy's heart?” He paused, imagining the stethoscope speaking to him then nodded his head. “Alright. Let's hear what's going on in that lovely chest of hers.” Putting the stethoscope into his ears, he sat down next to her, took the chest piece and leaned over, pressing it against her pulmonary artery.

Amy gasped softly and trembled beneath the instrument, but did not awaken. Hyde's eyes fell shut with a smile as he listened to the sound of her calm, steadily beating heart.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub..._

He moaned softly. “All is quiet in there...” He murmured. “You've had a busy day, little Pulmonic.” He opened his eyes and moved the diaphragm to his left, over her aortic artery. “And so have you, aorta. Well not to worry, your mummy is resting comfortably now.”

Groaning wearily, Amy stirred, her heart beating a little faster as she lifted her head to look over at him. “Master?”

“Well she was...” He said, smirking down at his little one. “Hello, my darling.”

“What are you still doing here?” She asked sleepily.

“Listening to your heart.” He beamed, taking the stethoscope out of his ears.

She blinked a few times, suddenly noticing the instrument. “Where did you find that?”

“In your closet, on the top shelf. Not a very good place to keep it.” He stroked the ear pieces of the stethoscope lovingly. “If these floors weren't carpet, this little one might of broken when it hit the floor.”

Amy exhaled sharply. “I don't have anywhere else to hide it. If I put it under the bed, Salem might think its a toy and rip it apart.”

Hyde gasped, holding the stethoscope close to his chest. “Don't talk that way about it. This is a thing of beauty.”

Sighing wearily, she turned away from him and placed her head back on the pillow. “Goodnight, master. I'm going to sleep now.”

“So I suppose I can't get in there and listen to that mitral.”

“If you want to,” she mumbled against her pillow.

Taking that as a “green,” he put the stethoscope back into his ears, slipping his hand beneath the black lace bodice of her camisole, finding her left breast and pressing the chest piece under it. Amy gasped softly, squirmed for a few seconds then moaned. He grinned as he saw her reaction, listening to the sound of her suddenly rapid heartbeat, all that oxygen rushing just as rapidly through her lungs. “I think its safe to say that those valves are awake now.”

Amy whimpered and squirmed again, her fingers digging into the comforter, as if clinging to it for dear life. “Master – red. Please, I'm too tired to play anymore.”

“Bloody hell,” he said, sighing in discouragement. Pulling the diaphragm away from her chest, he removed the instrument from his ears. “Alright...fair enough. I suppose I'll get going then,” he set his hand against her bare arm, rubbing it gently, “and let you get some sleep.” Pushing himself up to his feet, he returned to the closet, looping the stethoscope through an empty hanger and hanging it there, speaking to the instrument once more. “I told you I'd find you a heart.”

Turning back around, Hyde returned to his little one's bedside, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her temples. “Sleep well, my little one.”

“Bye master,” she murmured.

Quietly, he exited her bedroom, shutting off the light on his way out and closing the door behind him. He made sure that her car keys were in a place she could find them, gingerly setting them down on the glass coffee table in the living room. Then, just as quietly as he'd left her bedroom, he slipped out of the apartment, the building and returned to his car.

After pulling on his seat belt, he turned the key into the ignition and started the engine. The first thing he heard was the beep and sight of Amy's heartbeat, scrolling across the screen in the dashboard at a rate of 64 beats per minute. He smiled softly to himself. “Ah, there's your little heartbeat, nice and steady, and relaxed.” He pressed another button on the screen, and a second heart rhythm popped up above it at a rate of 62 beats per minute. “And Brianna is sleeping peacefully as well.”

Little did both of them know, he had another way of tracking them down, should the situation present itself that they escaped. With another press of a button on the display, Amy's current map location popped up on the screen: Name, address and flashing GPS dot. As long as that GPS dot was flashing, it indicated that her heart was still beating. He smiled smugly to himself. Yes, she was at Sunset Apartments. Just as she should be.

He switched to Brianna's GPS. She was at home. Switching back to watch the heart rate monitors, he put the car in gear and backed out of the parking lot, heading home with the satisfaction that both of his girls were sleeping...safe and sound.

 

* * *

 

( The Next Day )

      With little recollection of what had happened the night before, Amy rolled over in bed with a weary groan, stretching her sore aching muscles and her arms high above her head. Blinking a few times, she pushed herself up to her elbows and looked around the room. Salem watched her both curiously and quietly from the corner. “Mm, hey Salem.” The feline yawned in response and continued watching her. She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and index finger. “Oh fuck, did I sleep.” Reaching over onto the nightstand to check the time on her phone, she scowled in confusion when she discovered it wasn't there.

Reaching up to turn on the light, she blinked a few times, attempting to adjust her eyes to the glow of her pink shaded lamp. Pulling back the covers on her bed, she pushed herself up to a seated position, looking down at herself, her confusion growing when she saw herself in her nightgown. Feeling something around her neck, her hands quickly went to her throat, finding the studded leather collar there. Pushing herself up to her feet, she turned and dashed across the room to the mirror above her white shabby Chic chest of drawers. Her eyes widened in astonishment when she saw the shimmering pink collar fastened around her neck. Her brows furrowed in thought as she tried to recall the events of the night before.

“Hyde...” She said softly, realization suddenly filling her eyes as the memories came rushing back to her. “Master Hyde!” Salem meowed in recognition. She looked over at the feline. “He brought me up here last night after...all that, didn't he?” Salem meowed a second time and nodded his head.

So that's what happened. While the evidence was hanging around her neck, the memories of the previous night, and the time she'd spent with the long-haired, sexy as fuck, Master Hyde, seemed like nothing more than a dream. She assumed a fantasy such as that didn't exist outside of her unconsciousness, that it was one she only read about in erotic romance novels. Yet here she stood, staring back at her reflection, and her new collar, completely dumbfounded. She looked like shit, and she smelled even worse. She desperately needed a shower.

Turning away from the mirror, she looked around the floor at the mess of dirty clothes. Okay, blouse, shoes, socks, panties...jeans! Her jeans. Scooping them up, she shoved her hand into one of the front pockets, pulling out the tiny baggie with the silver key to her collar. “Well there that is.” She tossed it onto her bed, then reached into the back pocket, quickly pulling out her cell phone and checking over the time.

Her eyes widened in horror. “Three?” She shouted. “In the afternoon? Fuck!” Salem meowed in response. Amy jumped in fright as the door to her bedroom opened and Courtney walked in, already dressed for the day.

“Finally!” The attractive, bright blue-eyed brunette declared, a relieved expression upon her face. “You're awake. I thought you were going to sleep forever. Nice necklace.”

Amy's hand went to her neck again. “Uh--thanks...”

Courtney crossed her arms comfortably over her chest. “I didn't hear you come in last night. What time did you get in?”

“Late, really late. Probably around two or three in the morning.”

The brunette blinked in astonishment. “Damn, did you go out partying or something and forget to invite me?” She gestured to her mouth then Amy's. “What happened to your lip?”

Her fingers brushed against her busted lip, suddenly remembering the exam. “Oh—nothing. I just bit my lip while I was eating. And no, not partying. I was...out for a while, with Michael. He didn't have to work today, so we just hung out all night. We went shopping, went by the Kodak and Chinese Theater, then ate at Mel's.”

“Wow! Sounds like you two had a lot of fun.” She smiled. “So are you guys going out again or what?”

“No!” Amy exclaimed. “No, we're just friends, like we've always been.”

Courtney nodded, the smile never fading from her face. “Uh-huh...”

She rolled her eyes at her friend. “Seriously, we are. I have to take a shower. I stink like a man.” Yeah, a really sexy man.

“Okay.” Turning back around, Courtney started out of the bedroom, but stopped after a few steps. “Is that...why do you have a stethoscope?” She looked back at Amy in bewilderment, gesturing to the instrument in her closet.

Amy's eyes widened in horror, seeing the stethoscope draped over the empty hanger. She exhaled sharply, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling and shaking her head.

_Shit, Hyde! You son of a bitch. You_ would _leave it out for her to see._

“Yeah,” she said, saying the first thing that popped into her head. “It was a gift, from Michael. He thought I should have one, you know, just in case.”

“Just a friend?” Courtney said, arching a questioning brow with a smirk.

“Yes! Now go!”

Courtney laughed lightly, shaking her head and walking out of her bedroom without another word. Once her best friend left the room, she dashed over to the closet, pulling the stethoscope off the hanger. “Damn it, Hyde,” she muttered. Marching over to her white laminate nightstand, she opened the top drawer and shoved it inside.

After gathering up a couple towels and some clean clothes, she grabbed the baggie with her collar key and left her bedroom. When she entered the bathroom, she set her things down on the toilet then removed the little key from the baggie. Reaching behind her neck, she felt around for the padlock. She struggled with it for a minute, before the key finally turned and the lock popped open. Gingerly pulling it from her neck, she set it down beside the sink then returned the key to the baggie, setting it aside. Well, if Hyde was watching her monitor right now, he would be without her heart rate for at least a half hour.

“That's what you get for putting my steth out in the open,” she grumbled to no one in particular but herself.

She pulled back her animal print shower curtain then reached inside, turning on and adjusting the temperature of the water. After tugging her nightgown up over her head, she tossed it on the floor and stepped into the shower. As she went about shampooing her hair, she wondered if she would ever get a chance to shampoo Hyde's gorgeous hair, or even shower with him at all for that matter. She wouldn't mind bathing him, and he probably looked ten times better wet, both his hair and body. Just the thought of him naked or with her in the shower, made her body tremble and her pussy ache. Were subs allowed to shower with their masters? God she hoped so.

Even if they were, she doubted they would get much bathing done, being as horny as they were. She giggled softly to herself, as she began lathering up her body with the bar soap. Least he didn't have a waterproof stethoscope...or did he? She wouldn't put it past him.

As she began shaving her legs, something suddenly occurred to her, something that caused her mood to drop considerably. Whether she liked it or not, one way or another, she would have to tell Courtney that she was moving out this weekend, and there was nothing she could do about it. She would probably be furious with her, knowing that she would be short on rent money, but what else could she do? Her master insisted that she move in with him, and it was in the contract. She tried to go over it in her head of how she was going to break it to her, but she knew she was going to stammer over her own words no matter what.

Twenty minutes later, she stepped out of the shower, grabbed a towel to dry herself off and got dressed. Physically, she felt refreshed, but mentally, that was another story entirely. After fifteen minutes of drying her hair, she grabbed her collar, her heart beating a little faster as she made sure the sensor was touching the artery of her neck, then snapped the padlock back into place. As she returned to her bedroom to put her boots on, her cell phone rang, playing her default ring tone, “Starships” by Nicki Minaj.

She frantically felt around for it, hoping her bed hadn't ate it again. A few seconds later, she found her phone, the name “Master Hyde” on the screen. Her heart instantly started beating a little faster, as she took the call and lifted the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

“Hello, my little one,” Hyde said, a smile clearly in his voice. “How are you feeling today?”

“Oh, hi master. I'm feeling okay, better than I was last night. I took a shower so I feel refreshed now.”

“That's good. It pleases me to hear it. I see your heart is quite lively today as well, eighty-six beats per minute to be exact.”

She blinked, her sex aching and her heart beating frantically at his last words.

“Oh! And there it goes again.” He chuckled softly. “Have you forgotten that I can see every beat of that lovely heart?”

Amy swallowed hard. “N-No, I haven't. A-Are you staring at it right now?”

“Yes I am. It's up to one hundred now.”

She shifted against her bed, her pussy clenching involuntarily and continuing to ache. “Oh...” She said, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, falling back onto the mattress and staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes fell shut as took a few deep breaths, attempting to slow her heart. He was probably grinning at it like a fool right now.

“Yes...breathe, my little love. Breathe...”

“This is...a-a little creepy,” she murmured.

“What is?”

“You, being able to see my heart twenty-four seven. I feel like I'm being watched.”

“Just your little heart,” he implied. “I hardly find it to be creepy, and you shouldn't either. I just want to make sure you're doing well, my dear, at all times, and most importantly, that that beautiful little one keeps beating.”

A soft smile crossed her face, her heart warming at his choice of words. “I understand.”

“Yes, that's a good girl. Trust your master. That's the most important part of our relationship. Trust.”

She nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her. “You left my stethoscope out. Why did you do that?”

“I didn't leave it out, you little minx,” he argued. “I hung it up in your closet.”

“Yeah, but the closet was still open when I woke up. Courtney saw it, and she asked me about it, and I felt like a freak.”

“You shouldn't. Owning a stethoscope, does not make you a freak, and anyone who considers you to be a freak for that, is a freak themselves. What did you tell her?”

Amy smiled briefly. “I told her that it was a gift from a friend.”

“Clever girl. Did she buy it?”

“I think so,” she glanced over at her ajar door, “but I don't know how I'm going to explain that other thing to her.”

“What? You moving out?”

“Yeah. She's going to be pissed.”

“Then that's her problem, not yours. Who gives a bloody fuck what she thinks. I told you you're moving in with me, and you're going to be a good girl and do that. This isn't an option, my dear. It's an order, an order that you're going to obey. Is that clear?”

She cringed but gently nodded her head. “Yes, master. I just don't know how to break it to her.”

“Gently. Express your need for independence. You can't be living in her shadow forever.”

“I'm not her shadow,” she argued. “She's my best friend. We've been best friends since junior high, eight years.”

“Nevertheless, you don't have a choice. If you won't tell her, then give her the phone and I'll do it myself.”

“No! I mean, I'll tell her on my own. You don't have to.”

“You'd better. So, my love, how are you doing otherwise? How's your stomach?”

“It's fine, other than the fact that I'm starving,” she said, “but I'm going to go out to the store and get some boxes to start packing up my stuff.”

“Well you'd better get something in that little stomach, either before or while you're out, and it better be something healthy. No diary.”

She scowled. “But I can take my Lactaid. Can I take my Lactaid? Please?”

“Alright, take it and you'd better take that Prozac, the other medication you're on as well.”

“Yes, master,” she grumbled. “So...I'll see you Monday night?”

“I'll be waiting.”

“Oh! Do you think that we can save my training for Tuesday instead? I might be really tired from all the moving.”

Hyde sighed deeply. “I suppose, even if the movers will be doing most of the work for you. Actually, yes, that would probably be better for us both. Tuesday night, we'll get started.”

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

“Good-bye master.”

“Good-bye, my little one, and tell your little heart I'll be seeing it soon.”

She blinked, and as if reacting to its master's voice, her heart skipped a beat then sped up immediately.

“Ohh...” He chuckled in amusement. “I think the little one knows I'm talking to it.”

Amy's walls clenched involuntarily, before she squirmed against the bed and whimpered. “I guess it does,” she murmured, pushing a huge lump down in her throat before posing her next question. “What is it right now?”

“Ninety six beats per minute.”

“Oh...”

“Yes, it's awfully fast. I wager that little heart is eager to see me and my steth again. Don't you?”

She whimpered again, fighting the temptation to slide her hand into her panties and rub her aching clit. Yet again, she could hear another smile in his voice. “I--uh...ye--I'll see you Monday.”

“Take care of my rapidly pumping beauty, lovey.”

Her cheeks flushed bashfully, her sex clenching once more. “I'll-I'll try. Bye.”

“Adieu, my sweet Amy.”

She ended the call and stared up at her phone in bewilderment. _His_ rapidly pumping beauty? Well, as hard as it was to believe, her body _was_ his now. He owned it, every part of it. She was just thankful she'd hung up before he started to dirty talk her anymore, or rather “heart-talk” her. She giggled softly to herself, covering her mouth with her hand.

Salem meowed in annoyance. Amy turned her head and looked over at the feline, turning on her side and propping her head on her elbow. She narrowed her eyes at the cat, speaking firmly to him. “Oh stop being jealous and territorial. You were jealous of Andrew, and now you're jealous of Hyde. Stop it.”

The cat blinked and looked away from her in disinterest. Lifting himself to his feet, he stretched, turned around and curled himself into a ball in the corner of his bed, his back facing her.

Amy rolled her eyes dramatically. “Fine, ignore me.” Pushing herself up to a seated position, she shook her head. “I knew I should of gotten a Chihuahua.” But that would of probably been worse, when she considered how a pooch would react to Hyde, coming into its domain. It definitely would be a lot louder than a cat, that was for sure. Courtney would of woken up for sure.

Speaking of Courtney, she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She had to tell her and it had to be now. Pushing herself up to her feet, she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. Courtney was stretched out on the brown overstuffed couch, munching on some Pizza flavored Pringles and watching a rerun of _Charmed_. “Hey girl, what's shakin?” She gestured to the coffee table. “You looking for your keys? They're right here. You left them there last night.”

She spotted her keys, figuring Hyde had left them there for her to easily find and smiled inwardly. “Oh...no. No.” She shook her head, walking over to the comfy plum arm chair adjacent to the table and sitting down. “But thanks for telling me. There's...something I need to talk to you about.”

“Okay.” Courtney set her can of chips down, grabbed the remote and lowered the volume on the TV. Pushing herself up to a seated position, she stared attentively at Amy. “What is it?”

“Look, you know you're my best friend in the whole wide world, right?”

Courtney blinked, her brows furrowing inquisitively. “Yeah...”

“And I want you to know that I would never, ever, intentionally do anything to hurt you.” Amy insisted, placing her hand over her heart. “I would never desert you, but eventually the day will come when we'll have to go our separate ways. I mean, it happens to everyone, even if we don't want it to. If one of us has to go off to college somewhere, or a trip far away with their boyfriend, and if it were you, I'd understand. I'd find a way to still pay my rent. Even if I had to borrow money from Michael.”

The confusion on Courtney's face grew. “I don't understand. What are you trying to say? I'm not going anywhere.”

“But I am.”

“Where?”

Amy opened her mouth, suddenly realizing she didn't know exactly where she was going with that sentence, and quickly closed it. Okay, simple and straightforward. “I'm moving out, starting today. I'll be out by Monday.”

The brunette stared gaping at her for a long moment, clearly trying to make sense of what she had just said. She was probably wondering whether she'd heard her right.

A tense silence suddenly fell between the two girls.

“What do you mean you're moving out?” Courtney asked incredulously. “Why?”

“I met...” She stopped and cringed, already anticipating her friend's next reaction. “I met a guy, and he wants me to move in with him.”

“Who? Is it Michael?”

Amy exhaled sharply, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. When would she give up this whole Michael thing? That ship had sailed a long time ago. “No, it's not Michael. This has nothing to do with Michael. This is another guy entirely.”

“Andrew?”

“No! A new guy that I've been...seeing for a while.”

Courtney swung her legs over the side of the couch, perching herself at the edge of it. “How long a while? How come you never told me about him before?”

Okay, what's reasonable and believable at the same time? Think. Amy looked up at the ceiling, contemplating it for a minute. “A few weeks, maybe a month. I haven't kept track. And I was afraid to tell you.”

“Why? We're best friends, we tell each other everything. Why would you be afraid to tell me about this guy? Wait! Is he...he's not in prison, is he?”

“What! Hell no! I would never! I just...” She looked down, shrugging her shoulders. “I thought you'd judge me for it. He's a lot different than the guys you're used to seeing me with. I didn't think you'd accept him.”

“What do you mean by different?” Courtney asked, her brows furrowing inquisitively.

“His lifestyle. It's not illegal. It's just...different, in a way that you wouldn't understand. And no offense or anything, I know we tell each other everything, but I can't tell you this. I don't feel comfortable sharing it with anyone.”

"Is he in the mob?"

"No!"

Courtney fell quiet, her eyes wandering to the TV, where the youngest sister, Paige, was trying desperately to communicate with her older sister, Phoebe, about a demon monkey, through a game of charades. A pensive expression crossing her friend's face. “You've only know this guy for a few weeks and already, you're moving in with him?”

“I know what you're thinking, but he wants it this way.”

She froze, arching a skeptical brow at Amy. “ _He_ wants it, but do you? You're not just doing this because a guy told you to, are you?”

“No!” Amy exclaimed, cursing herself at how unconvincing that must of sounded.

“Uh-huh...”

Amy exhaled sharply. “Look, Courtney, I swear I wouldn't be doing this unless I really wanted to, so yes, I really want it. I mean if you could see his house...it's _unbelievable_.”

A ghost of a smile crossed her face. “Unbelievable in a good way?”

“Definitely!”

Courtney heaved a deep sigh. “And once you move out, what the hell am I going to do to make the rent? I can't just borrow from an ex-boyfriend like you can. I don't have that luxury.”

She cringed. “But you have Zack.”

“Zack doesn't have that big of a salary,” she argued. “I'd have to end up moving back in with him, and sorry, as much as I love him, I would really prefer the freedom of _not_ having my overprotective big brother butting into my love life every time I bring up a new guy.”

Amy's shoulders slumped in defeat. “Well he has a bigger salary _now_...doesn't he? Working at the gym? He's a personal trainer. That's gotta pay more than manager of a music store, right? I'm sure he'd let you borrow the money if you just ask...”

“And if he doesn't? Then what? I'm screwed.”

“Michael is _your_ friend too. You could try...asking him. God knows he's got more than enough money to hand out, and he's always been willing to help me when I'm in a fix, when I need money for hospital bills and textbooks and stuff. He's a great humanitarian that way.”

Courtney shook her head. “I can't borrow from him.”

“Just ask! That's all I'm saying. It couldn't hurt to ask. I'll even talk to him--”

“No! I will not have you make me look like a charity case, just because you're moving out and leaving me with the rent.”

Amy's jaw dropped as she sprang up to her feet. “You're not a charity case! And I'm not leaving you for good. You're my best friend, remember? I'll still come by and see you!”

Courtney rolled her eyes, the vexation shining in her eyes as she nodded her head. “Mm-hmm...” She pointed at Amy's neck. “Is that who you got that choker from? This new guy?”

Her hand came up to her collar with a scowl, gently tracing the rhinestones with the tips of her fingers. “And if I told you 'yes,' then what?”

She shook her head and scoffed. “It looks more like a collar to me.”

Her eyes widened momentarily, her heart skipping a beat, her hand falling away from the collar as she awkwardly looked down at the floor. “Please don't hate me for this, Court...” She murmured.

“I don't hate you! I hate whoever this new guy is.”

Amy shot a defensive glare at the brunette. “You don't even know him,” she muttered.

Courtney sprang up to her feet. “How can I know him? You won't even _tell_ me anything more about him, other than his house being so unbelievably amazing. How old is he? What does he look like? Is he an only child? Does he even live in L.A.? Stuff like that!”

She blinked, a bewildered expression crossing her face. To be honest, now that she thought about it, she didn't even know how old he was either, much less whether he was an only child. “He does live in L.A! He lives in...Beverly Hills, and he is the hottest fucking man I've ever seen in my life.”

Her friend snickered, crossing her arms comfortably over her chest. “If you say so.”

Amy's eyes narrowed irritably at the girl's suddenly flippant attitude. “I can't take Salem with me.”

Courtney blinked, staring incredulously at her, “what? Why?” She held up a hand to silence her before she could reply. “No, wait, let me guess...the guy hates cats.”

“Actually, he doesn't like _any_ pets, especially in his house. It's not just cats.”

The brunette scoffed. “You're actually giving up your cat for a guy.”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Will you please just take care of him for me, until I can come and visit?”

She rolled her eyes. “Whatever.”

Amy blinked. “Whatever?”

“Fine! I'll take care of him.”

“Thank you.”

Courtney planted her hands firmly on her hips, shaking her head in disbelief. “I can't believe you're doing this to me. For a guy!”

Amy cringed, her heart aching at the vexed tone of her voice. A huge cloud of guilt loomed over her head, tears forming behind her eyes as she met her gaze. “What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, okay?”

“Why did you wait so long to tell me? I could of put out an ad for a new roommate.”

“He just asked me last night!” She argued.

“And you accepted it just like that, without talking it over with me first?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, not knowing what else she could say, but attempting to piece together a sentence anyway. “I...I wa--”

“You know what? Just forget it. I'm done.” Courtney said, grabbing the remote and shutting off the TV. Grabbing her can of Pringles, she turned and walked out of the living room, heading in the direction of her bedroom.

Amy jumped up to her feet, the tears welling up in her eyes. “Courtney, I'm sorry! You're still my best friend! That's never going to change.”

The brunette paused half-way to her door, looking over at her with a bored expression. “Yeah.” She disappeared into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lifted her hand to her mouth, sobbing softly. Retreating back into her bedroom, she collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in the comforter as the tears continued to fall. Salem meowed sadly and pounced on the bed, drawing near her and pawing at her head. Sniffling softly, she pushed herself up to a seated position and looked down at the feline. “So now you decide to acknowledge me?” The feline purred loudly and rubbed it's soft furry head against the side of her arm. “You just want attention. You don't really want to comfort me.”

Salem looked up at her, pawing at her lap and meowing once more. Shaking her head, she pushed herself up to her feet, walking over to her mirror and wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her fingers. Turning back around, she grabbed her Dooney & Burke purse off the pink and fuzzy butterfly chair in the corner, slipping it onto her shoulder with a sniffle. After grabbing her phone from her bed, she left her bedroom, flipping off the light on her way out. She couldn't stay here anymore. She had to get out, away from Salem, away from Courtney, away from everybody for a while and just be alone with her thoughts.

Grabbing her car keys off the coffee table, she left the apartment, slamming the door behind her just as Courtney had done. With another sniffle, she texted her master as she headed down the hall: _I told he_ r.

She had just stepped onto the elevator when she received Hyde's reply:

_How did she take it?_

Amy pressed the button for the lobby floor with another sniffle before texting him right back: _Not well at all, and now I feel like complete shit_. She reached the main floor and stepped off only to receive another response:

_Don't, my little one. You did what you had to do_.

She shook her head at his message, her bottom lip quivering as more tears threatened to fall. Her phone was about to go back into her pocket when she got another message from him.

_Are you masturbating or are you walking? That little heart is awfully fast_.

A giggle escaped her, causing her to feel a little bit better as she typed her reply. _I'm walking out of the building, to get packing stuff, remember? How many beats?_ She continued walking down the hallway, her phone alerting her she had another text a few seconds later, then another. Damn. He was really chatty, wasn't he? She stepped outside of the building into the blistering heat and pulled her cell phone out again, checking his response.

_123 BPM. Lovely._   
_Why are you texting me instead of giving me a ring?_

The rate of her heart made her smile momentarily, but his question made her sigh deeply. She shook her head, her fingers hovering over the keyboard as she tried to come up with a good answer, or rather, excuse. She didn't want him to hear the emotion in her voice, because she knew he would undoubtedly suspect something was wrong. Another message popped up.

_Don't you want to hear my voice?_

She smiled softly and began typing: _Of course I do. I just don't feel up to talking right now. I know that sounds lazy, but its true_. When he didn't reply after a few seconds, she stepped out into the afternoon sunlight and walked around the building to her car. She heard a text message, but didn't check her phone until after she was inside the vehicle with the air conditioner cooling her face.

_What's the matter? Is my little Amy getting a sore throat?_   
_Should Dr. Hyde make an emergency house call?_

Her eyes widened, her heart beating faster and her sex aching at his sudden suggestion.

_That heart just said yes_.

Amy's cheeks flushed bright red as she started giggling all over again. With another shake of her head, she replied: _No, no sore throat, and I have to go out so I don't need a house call_.

_Pity. I was looking forward to having a look at those tonsils again_.

She sent him one more reply before putting her phone away and putting the car in gear. _If I need Dr. Hyde, I'll make an appointment_.


	9. Crimes and Sub Demeanors

( Monday Night - Two Days Later )

      Amy looked around her new domain, sighing softly with a smile. Lifting her arms at her sides, she looked up at the gorgeous black chandelier hanging from her ceiling, spinning around a few times. Home at last. She was officially home at last. There were still a few big boxes of her belongings stacked up here and there, but for the most part, she had spent the past two hours putting all essential things away, her shoes, undergarments, toiletries, sex toys, and hanging her clothes in the walk-in closet.

Finally! She had a walk-in closet!

She didn't even have to carry in her dresser, bookshelf, media storage cabinet, flat screen TV or the stand. The movers brought it all up themselves, and Hyde didn't allow them to leave until she was completely satisfied with the arrangement of her room. He didn't seem to care about the extra money at all. He just wanted her to be happy and take the time to relax, stretch out on the comfy cloud of heaven she now called her bed, while they tended to her room. She was living a life of luxury, there was no doubt about that, and she felt like her master's new favorite sub, his special little princess.

Brianna could stand back and silently fume over her presence all she wanted. Amy didn't care. Actions spoke louder than words, and if the way Hyde was treating her was any indication, she was definitely at the top of his priorities list right now.

Dropping her backpack down beside the nightstand, she began bouncing around her room, dancing happily to the tune of “I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You” by the Black Kids, one of her favorite songs that was currently playing on her iPhone dock near her bed. She was pretending as if she were Max Black, dancing with an imaginary Caroline in an episode of _2 Broke Girls_.

When the song ended, she collapsed onto her bed, panting in exhaustion, wondering if Hyde had noticed her heart racing on the monitor downstairs. She waited a minute, looking over at the door, expecting him to come running in, but to her disappointment, he didn't. He said he had some unfinished business to take care of before dinner. She didn't know what, so being a good sub, she decided she wouldn't question him and instead, left him to his work. Turning onto her stomach when she felt her heart start to calm down, she reached over, grabbing her phone from the dock and checking her messages and missed calls.

Still nothing from Courtney. Her best friend, or former best friend, wouldn't even talk to her. She had been giving her the silent treatment for the past forty eight hours, and avoiding her at all costs in the process. Every time she walked away from her, it felt like a sucker punch to the heart. Turning over onto her back, she stared sadly at the phone in her hands, dialing Courtney's number. The phone started ringing.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

“Come on, Court, please just answer the phone. We need to talk,” she said to no one in particular but herself.

_Ring...ring..._

_“Hi, you've reached Court. Drop me a line and make it good...unless you're Amy, in which case, you can save it. I don't want to talk to you.”_

Amy's jaw dropped, pulling the phone away from her ear and staring at it in astonishment. She changed her voice mail? She fucking changed her voice mail! Quickly ending the call, she dropped the phone back at her side, “ugh, bitch.” She shook her head in disbelief, her bottom lip quivering as hot angry tears welled up in her eyes.

Turning onto her side, her back facing the door, she tucked her arm beneath her pillow as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She had blown it. She had thrown eight years of friendship away for a guy, for Master Hyde. Was he really worth all this? Was he worth losing her best friend? She didn't know anymore. Her mind and her body both said “yes,” but her heart...wasn't so sure.

Pressing her hand to her heart, she buried her face in the pillow and sobbed softly. Yes, her heart's internal pacemaker, the electrical impulse that caused that muscle to beat without conscious effort, was happy to remain with Hyde for as long as she would allow it, but emotionally, it didn't know what the hell it wanted. She was almost tempted to reach into her nightstand, pull out her stethoscope and ask it herself, talk to it the way that Hyde did, but she doubted it would give her any answers. Knowing her heart, it would do nothing more than speed up at the feel of the cool, flat, smooth rubber disc pressing against her skin. The way it always did.

A knock came at her door.

She gasped softly, sniffling and quickly wiping the tears from her eyes as best as she could, glancing over at the closed door. Her heart skipped a beat at the voice that followed.

“Little one?”

_Master_.

Wiping a few more tears away with the back of her hand, she took a deep breath, attempting to compose herself. “Yeah?” She asked loudly.

“Can I come in?”

Amy cringed. Now? With her like this? Being as truthful with him as she could, she decided to give it to him straight. “I would rather be alone right now.”

There was a moment of silence from the opposite side of the door. She assumed he must of taken his leave and left her alone, until the door opened and he stepped inside.

“What's wrong, my sweet Amy?” He asked, shutting the door behind him. “Tell me, darling. Let's talk about it.”

As much as she wanted to hide her face from him, to bury it back in the pillow, the moment he stepped up onto the platform and approached her bedside, it was too late. And Jesus Christ! He looked so damn good too. Better than he did a couple hours ago.

His brown eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, half unbuttoned, a sexy trail of dark chest hair peeking out, dipping down towards his torso. In his hands, he carried a black upside down top hat, and on those hands, he wore those black leather fingerless gloves, the same ones she'd seen him wearing that first night at Fetish Tower but had stripped off later. He scowled deeply, clearly noticing the tears in her eyes. “Little one? Are you crying?”

Amy cringed, shutting her eyes tightly and sniffling, shaking her head. Opening her glossy eyes, she looked back up at him, but refused to say anything else.

He set the top hat down on her nightstand, before moving in to sit next to her on the bed. Reaching out, he set his hand on her lower back, rubbing it reassuringly, the feel of his leather glove causing her walls to clench and her body to shudder involuntarily. “Oh darling, tell me...what's the matter? Do you not like it here?”

She shook her head, a couple more tears streaming down her cheeks. “No, that's not it.”

“Then what? You don't like your new room?”

Once more, she shook her head. “No, it's just Courtney. I think she hates me now.”

Hyde sighed deeply. “And why do you think that?”

“Because of her new voice mail.”

His brows stitched inquisitively. “What about it?”

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Courtney's number and handed him the phone, already assuming her former friend wouldn't bother to answer again anyway. “Listen.”

Taking the phone from her, he lifted it to his ear and listened to the voice mail. Almost a minute later, his eyes darkened then narrowed in vexation. “That hostile little bitch,” he remarked, hanging up and handing the phone back to her, shaking his head in disapproval.

Amy scoffed. “Yeah.”

“Well you shouldn't bother talking to her either, if she's going to have that snooty little attitude. You didn't do a bloody fucking thing wrong.” He reached out, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of her face and tucking them behind her ear. “Do you hear me, lovey? This isn't your fault, so don't go blaming yourself for it. Alright?” Cupping her cheek in his hand, he brushed a few of her stray tears away with the pad of his thumb. “There, there. No more tears, my little one.”

Her heart warmed at his affectionate gestures. She gently nodded her head. “But we've been friends for so long. I can't imagine not having that anymore.”

“What the bloody fuck is she so pissed about anyway?”

“I don't know. I think it's more about money, deserting her and leaving her to pay her own rent, and having to move back in with her brother.”

Hyde scoffed. “So tell the little gold digging whore to take out a bank loan or something. Does she not make enough money to pay her own motherfucking rent?”

A part of her wanted to defend her friend against him calling her a whore, but she was far too betrayed and hurt at the moment to care. Amy exhaled sharply. “She works retail, at Amoeba music downtown. I suggested some people she could borrow money from, either her brother or my friend, Michael, but I don't know if she'll even bother.”

“Well, as I said before, that's her problem now. Not yours.”

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt, she nodded in agreement.

“So how is my little Amy doing otherwise?” He asked, placing his hand over her heart and giving it a pat. “How's that little heart?”

Her sex ached and clenched involuntarily, her heart beating a little faster at his touch, but outwardly, she remained steadfast. Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “It's hurt...emotionally, but physically, it's fine.”

He scowled deeply. “Oh, lovey...well I might be able to change that, after dinner. How are those little lungs?”

She blinked at the words “after dinner,” her brows furrowing questionably but her heart beating faster in anticipation. After dinner? What was happening after dinner? Her training didn't start until tomorrow night. Oh sweet Jesus...she was afraid to ask. Okay, don't panic. Breathe. Her eyes fell shut, her lungs expanding to take in a deep breath.

“Ah, there they are. Yes, hello...” He murmured. “Oh, feel those beautiful little balloons as they expand. And exhale, my dear...” Amy exhaled slowly through her mouth, her sex continuing to ache with the need to be touched. “Yes...they feel as though they're doing quite well.”

Amy whimpered and opened her eyes, meeting his lustful gaze and swallowing hard. “They are. They're fine, master.”

“Good. That pleases me.”

“So...wh-what's happening after dinner?”

Hyde grinned. “Something that will cheer you up, being that it's your first night here. How do you feel about playing a game?”

Her eyes lit up with a smile. “Game? What kind of...” Her voice trailed off, the grin remaining on his face as mischief danced within his eyes. Suddenly, she had a feeling where this first night was going to take them. “Never mind, I have a feeling what kind of game it'll be.”

“Yes...”

Once again, the sound of that fucking word leaving his mouth, caused her eyes to fall shut of their own accord as she whimpered and squirmed helplessly. “How do you always make that word sound so fucking sexy?”

“Because I know what it does to a woman, and I take pleasure in it,” he slipped one gloved hand between her bare thighs, his fingers sliding upward as he murmured, “especially when I know what it does to  _you_ , my sweet Amy.” He exuded a wicked laugh.

Amy's eyes fell shut as she shuddered at his touch, that leather against her skin. Oh shit. Her legs parted to welcome him, even though she knew he wouldn't get far with her fairly short jean shorts in the way. He slid the tip of his finger over the crotch of her shorts, her hips bucking towards it, her heart beating faster. “Ah-are you going to tell me what the game is, master? Please?”

He withdrew his finger from her crotch, much to her disappointment. “Open your eyes and I'll explain, my dear.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him expectantly. “Inside this hat, are various little strips of paper,” he said, grabbing the top hat off the nightstand and setting it down between the two of them. Pushing herself up to a seated position, she tucked her legs beneath her, sitting Indian style and peeking inside the hat. “Each little strip has either a task you will perform, or a role playing fantasy for us both.”

Her eyes lit up with a smile, and suddenly, she forgot all about why she was depressed in the first place. “Really?”

“Yes, really!” Hyde beamed, stretching himself across the foot of the bed, propping his elbow up and leaning his head against his hand. “Some are short, sweet and simple, others are longer, more creative, and might even lead to something else. A reward we've both been wanting for the past three days.” He winked at her, causing her heart to beat frantically.

She knew exactly what that was. “So, _I_ get to pick?”

“Yes, my little one, you get to pick, one strip at random.”

“At random?”

“I hope I don't have to explain to you what random means.” He sighed deeply. “Whatever little strip of paper you pluck out of there, is what you are stuck with for the night, whether you like it or not. You don't get a second chance, but if you finish one, and you're up for another before bed, then you can pick again. Understand?”

She nodded, her palms sweating, her excitement growing. “Yes, master. So I pick the game now or after dinner?”

“That's entirely up to you. You can wait until after dinner, if you would prefer to see how your little stomach takes it, or you can pick it right now and we'll get started immediately after.”

She chewed nervously on the inside of her cheek. “And what if I get sick to my stomach in the middle of the game? Then what?”

“That's what the safe words are for, love. You need to stop or slow down for any reason, because you aren't feeling well, you let me know the same way you did before. Red or yellow.”

Suddenly, her excitement vanished in the blink of an eye, her heart pounding harder and faster with each passing minute. Now, she was more terrified than anything to reach into that hat. She stared down at it as if it were a snake, pushing a huge lump down in her throat.

“What's the matter? It's not going to bite you, darling. That's my job.” He chuckled softly, but she didn't join in. He rolled his eyes. “Bloody hell. If you don't want to play, love, you don't have to. We'll have dinner and you can use the rest of the evening to do whatever you like.”

Do whatever she liked? Yeah, right. She would probably just come back upstairs, tuck herself into bed and lie there the rest of the night watching TV or reading a book. Hardly fun for her. And if she didn't indulge in his game, something told her he would offer it to Brianna and have some fun with her instead. Yeah, she definitely didn't want that.

“Tick tock!” He exclaimed as he sat up, causing her to jump and snap her out of her thoughts. “I've got to get dinner started, little one. Are you picking or not?”

She gingerly nodded her head. “Y-Yes, I'm picking. I'm sorry, master.”

“Good, because the suspense is bloody fucking killing me.”

Amy giggled nervously. It was killing her too. Reaching inside the hat, she tossed the strips of paper around for a few seconds, her eyes locking with Hyde's. A mischievous smile appeared on his face. “I'm scared as fuck. You know that, right?”

Hyde tossed his head back with a wicked laugh. “Oh don't be scared,” he told her. “It's supposed to be fun. Just think of this as practice for your training. Now pull one out of there already!”

Finally getting a hold of one, she didn't look at it yet, but instead, shut her eyes tightly and held it face down against her chest and her pounding heart.

“If you won't read it, I will.”

Slowly, she opened her eyes and pulled it away from her chest, looking down at the strip of paper, noticeably relaxing, her gaze shifting back to him. “Entertain master.”

“Ah, well that's an easy one!” Hyde declared happily. “Short and sweet. Do you have a hidden talent?”

Amy bit back a smile, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. “Erm—yeah.”

“Marvelous! What is it?”

“I sing.”

“You sing?” He inquired with a smile. “Ooh, I bet you sound lovely, especially with those pretty little tonsils.”

She giggled softly, her cheeks flushing even more, her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. “I don't know. If you want to hear me sing, I guess I can do that for you now, if you want.”

Hyde glanced over at the clock on the wall then nodded. “We've got a bit of time, yes, I would love to hear you.” He stretched out at the foot of the bed once again, resting his head back against his hand with a smirk. “Go on then. I'm listening. Whenever you're ready.”

Amy covered her face with her hands, giggling nervously. “Oh god, okay...” Grabbing her cell phone, she brought up the karaoke tracks in her iPod, scrolling through them and deciding on Christina Aguilera's song, “Hurt.” Clearing her throat, she pressed play and sat there staring nervously at him through the twenty seconds of opening chords, her heart pounding frantically with her growing nerves. Hyde smiled brightly, waiting patiently for her to start singing.

Taking a breath, she shut her eyes and began singing, in a smooth but amazing vocal imitation of Christina Aguilera.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_   
_You told me how proud you were_   
_But I walked away_   
_If only I knew_   
_What I know today_   
_Oooh ooh, ooh ooh..._

“No...open your eyes,” he commanded.

As much as she didn't want to, she opened her eyes and met his gaze before she proceeded to amaze him by belting out the next verse, her vocals resonating through the room.

_I would hold you in my arms_   
_I would take the pain away_   
_Thank you for all you've done_   
_Forgive all your mistakes_   
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_   
_To hear your voice again_   
_Sometimes I wanna call ya_   
_But I know you won't be there..._

“Bloody hell!” Hyde cried, rising to a seated position, completely taken aback by her powerful vocals, the bright smile reappearing on his face.

Amy looked away from him with a smile, her heart pounding like a drum, but still, she continued to belt out the lyrics nearly flawlessly.

_Oh I'm sorry for_   
_Blaming you_   
_For everything I just couldn't do oh_   
_And I've heard myself by hurting you_

“No! You look at me, you beautiful songbird,” Hyde insisted. Amy abruptly turned her head back, a smile tugging at her mouth as she met his gaze. “Yes, that's a good girl.”

_Some days I feel broke inside_   
_But I won't admit_   
_Sometimes I just wanna hide_   
_Cause it's you I miss_   
_And its so hard to say good-bye_   
_When it comes to this_   
_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh, ahh..._

Hyde shook his head in disbelief and sat completely dumbfounded, the smile never fading from his handsome face.

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_   
_Would you help me understand?_   
_Are you looking down upon me?_   
_Are you proud of who I am?_   
_There's nothing I wouldn't do_   
_To have just one more chance_   
_To look into your eyes_   
_And see you looking back_

As she started singing the chorus again, her master reached out and pressed two of his fingers to the inside of her left wrist, smiling to himself, no doubt because of the frantic rate of her pulse. She nearly stopped singing entirely, but assumed this was just another test of her heart and stamina.

“I think that lovely little heart is as thrilled about hearing you sing as I am,” he remarked loudly over her singing. “It's racing.”

Amy wanted to whimper, but kept singing. He was going to mess her up if he kept talking to her like that. Pulling his fingers away from her pulse, a proud smile remained on his face until she sang the last verse of the song and the music ended. When it did, Hyde put his hands together and applauded her, still astonished by what he had just heard. Her cheeks flushed in mortification as she stopped her iPod, covered her face with her hands and hung her head in her lap.

“Christ almighty! Where the bloody hell did that come from?” He cried. “That was amazing! Absolutely amazing. I had no idea that big beautiful voice was hiding inside _that_ little body.”

“Oh god...” She muttered, shaking her head. “It's really not.”

“Yes it is!” He argued. “Who would of guessed that my little one was quite the talent. And that makes those lungs far more powerful than I ever imagined.”

She shook her head once more, finally lifting it and looking up at him with a smirk. “Thank you, master.”

“No, thank _you_. Your entertainment was appreciated, my little sub. We're going to have to take extra special care of those little lungs, and that lovely throat, keep them in tip top shape. Which reminds me, it's time to check your vitals, little one.”

Just when Amy assumed her heart had calmed down, it started pounding all over again. She swallowed hard, her sex aching all over again. “Now? B-But it's not bedtime yet.”

He nodded, wagging a firm finger at her. “You missed your morning check-up, my love, which means you're due for two. One now and one before you go to bed.”

“But don't you have to start dinner?”

“No buts, young lady,” he argued. “I'll put you over my knee and spank you right now, if you don't abide by my rules.”

Amy's eyes fell shut with a whimper, a shudder racking her body at the thought of another spanking, or better yet, one over his knee this time, as if he were really her daddy. She scowled at him, but said nothing. He was feeding his fetish and keeping her healthy at the same time, so it was a win win for him no matter what.

Picking up the top hat, he gave it a small shake then held it out to her. “Would you like to pick another before dinner?”

She stared down into the hat, gingerly reaching inside and pulling out another slip of paper, slowly unfolding it and reading the words printed on it. “Talking anatomy?” She looked up at him in bewilderment. “What's that?”

“Ah, that!” He said with a chuckle. “Well, since you picked that one, we can wait until after dinner to perform your vitals check.”

“Would you mind explaining to me what 'talking anatomy' consists of?”

“I would be delighted to...but _after_ dinner.” Pushing himself up to his feet, he took the top hat and turned to walk out of the bedroom. “I'll call you when it's ready. Lovely voice, darling. Truly.” He sent her a wink and a smile as he slipped out, pulling the door shut behind him.

For a long moment, Amy sat there on her bed in confusion. “Talking anatomy...” She shook her head. “What the hell does that mean? We're going to talk about anatomy?” Suddenly, something occurred to her, her eyes widening in horror, her walls clenching involuntarily. Oh god...maybe it was him, talking about her heart and everything else that made up her anatomy, enough to make her wet all over again.

She fell back, sinking into the pillows on her bed and sighing softly. Grabbing her phone, she began to play Tetris until she heard Hyde shouting down the upstairs hallway half an hour later.

“My lovely girls, dinner is ready!”

Closing her game, she pushed herself up from the bed and hurried barefoot down the stairs. Brianna had just reached the bottom of the steps when she glanced back, shooting a glare in her direction. Amy narrowed her eyes irritably at the other sub. “Bitch,” she mumbled. The blonde gave her a long lingering look, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she strutted through the foyer, disappearing into the dining room a minute later.

Amy scoffed, shaking her head and padding through the foyer, the hard wood floors smooth and cool under her feet. When she entered, she noticed the table was already set for three, she and Brianna sitting across from one another, and Hyde sitting at the head of the table. He looked up from pushing in Brianna's chair then crossed to her.

“Dinner is served, my little one.” He said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek that caused her to smile softly and her heart to skip a beat. Stepping back to the table, he pulled out her chair and waited for her to sit down. “Have a seat.”

Amy stepped forward and sat down, Hyde gently pushing her chair in behind her. While she looked down at her plate to see what he had prepared, he took his seat at the head of the table. On her plate was a boneless chicken breast with a side of Lima beams and a fruit salad, and what she assumed was a glass of lemon lime soda. Brianna had the chicken breast on her plate, but for sides, she had stuffing and mashed potatoes. Hyde had the same thing. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

Was this what he called dinner? For her? This was bull.

“Red wine, sir? I love it,” Brianna remarked, taking the stem of the wine glass and lifting it to her lips to take a sip.

“Yes, I know you quite well, my fiery minx,” he replied, reaching for his own glass and taking a guzzle then gently setting it back on the table. “Well eat up, my darlings.”

Sitting back in her chair, Amy looked incredulously from her plate to Brianna, to Hyde then back at her plate. Amy's gaze shifted in the blonde's direction. Brianna gave her a sneer then started to eat.

“Is there something wrong with your meal, my little Amy?” Hyde asked.

“Yeah.” Amy looked over at him questioningly. “Is there a reason why my plate is different from yours and hers?”

 “As a matter-of-fact, there is.” He reached out, patting and rubbing his hand against her stomach. “This sensitive little stomach. I told you I would be changing your diet, my dear, starting tonight. We need to monitor what goes in here and what comes out.”

While his touch had momentarily aroused her, his last choice of words had her looking down and cringing, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“And I don't have that problem,” Brianna interjected with a smug smirk.

Amy narrowed her eyes at the girl, but said nothing.

“No you don't, my darling,” Hyde said, stealing a glance at the blonde. “And I'm very thankful for that.” He gestured to Amy's plate. “Smaller and much healthier portions. That's going to keep your stomach feeling good, and that digestive system able to do its job properly.”

She blinked in annoyance. Who the hell did he think he was all of a sudden? Her nutritionist?

Hyde quickly pulled his hand back, his gaze darkening with vexation. “Don't you dare look at me that way,” he pointed a finger in her direction, his voice booming through the dining room, “ _ever_ again! Is that clear?”

Amy jumped in fright, a chill dancing down her spine as she hung her head in shame. “Y-Yes, master,” she said softly, swallowing the huge lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

“Look me in my goddamn eyes when you say that!”

Lifting her head, she met his hard gaze and trembled. “Yes, master.”

“Good. Now drop that snippy little attitude and eat.”

Quickly turning her attention to her plate, she picked up her fork and began eating her fruit salad, hot angry tears forming behind her eyes, but she held them back and kept her gaze directed down at her plate and only her plate. She desperately wanted to run out of the room crying, when she heard his cordial tone as he spoke to the blonde across from her.

“How's _your_ meal, my darling Brianna?”

“It's good, sir,” she replied. “But I'm really all about the wine.”

Amy set her fork down gently and reached for her soda, taking a sip. It was only then that she discovered it wasn't soda, but water. Ugh, just plain water. She set the glass back down and sighed deeply.

“Well don't fill up on wine, love. That's not an excuse to come to dinner. Remember, you're only allowed two glasses a day, or have you forgotten?”

“No, sir. I remember. It's just such a hard habit to break.”

“That's why I'm your master, to break you of all those nasty habits. Amy's got more than a few herself, very, very naughty habits, and one of them is that attitude, that snippy little mouth of hers.”

Amy blinked and looked up incredulously, her gaze shifting from Hyde to Brianna then back to Hyde. First she loses her best friend, and now this? Didn't he have any shame? He did earlier, and now that he was in Brianna's presence, he was a whole different person. Unbelievable!

“Mm, yes, I noticed that,” Brianna concurred, resting her chin on her hand and staring curiously at her.

“May I be excused?” Amy demanded.

“No!” Hyde snapped. “Not until you eat all of your sodding dinner.”

She exhaled sharply, but went back to her meal, shoving another piece of watermelon in her mouth, then a grape. That's it. She was just going to keep her mouth shut. No, better yet, she was going to give them the silent treatment, pretend they weren't even there. He couldn't punish her if she refused to mouth off to him the way he expected her to.

“That's right, eat all that healthy food, feed that stomach like a good little girl.”

_Jesus_.

Amy wanted to be angry with him. She wanted to slap him across his smug handsome face, pull all that gorgeous hair out, one strand at a time, but every time he called her a “good little girl,” or just used the phrase “good girl” in general, something changed inside of her and a familiar moisture started to accumulate in her panties. Something took over, and suddenly, she wanted to be that “good girl” for him. Oh sweet Lord, what was this beautiful man doing to her? It was as if he had her under some kind of magic spell. Even the thought of him playing daddy to her was starting to turn her on.

The three of them ate quietly for a few minutes, not a word spoken between them. Amy had a feeling she was being watched, by both of them, but she tried as she might to ignore it.

“Would you like your heart check-up after dinner, sir?” Brianna asked.

“I'm afraid I'm going to have to take rain check on that one, my dear. It'll have to be sometime later, before I turn in to sleep. I've made other arrangements.”

Amy froze as she began cutting up her chicken breast, practically feeling Hyde's gaze burning into her. Oh god...he meant her and their game, didn't he? But were they still doing their game, after he snapped at her? Or was he just going to get right to punishing her?

“But I've gotten a lot better at checking a blood pressure,” the blonde debated. “I've been practicing on myself. I can check on yours too if you like.”

He chuckled softly. “I suppose we can add a BP check in there as well. So you say you've been practicing, have you?”

“Yes.”

“And what was your last pressure?”

“Um...I think it was one-twenty-eight over eighty-six,” she replied.

“That's a perfect little blood pressure!” He exclaimed happily. “That's good, lovey. Oh, you've always been such a very healthy girl.”

“I guess it runs in my family, or should I say my blood?”

The two exchanged a laugh. “Your blood, certainly,” he retorted.

Amy felt like mocking them and rolling her eyes, but she resisted the urge and shoved a few more pieces of chicken breast into her mouth, keeping her gaze directed down at her plate and her lap. Reaching for her water, she took a guzzle and shook her head in disbelief.

_Go ahead, rub it in. You've got a perfect blood pressure and mine sucks_.

“Wish I had a perfect blood pressure,” she mumbled, her heart pounding excitably when she felt his hand gently caressing the back of her head.

“You can, my little Amy, which is why I insisted we monitor it round the clock. With my help, we're going to get it back to normal. Your first step in doing that, is to start eating right, and get rid of all that excess stress in your life. We'll check on it after dinner, alright?”

She gently nodded her head, her sex clenching in anticipation, more moisture seeping out of her opening and into her panties.

“Sir, I hate to spoil our dinner, but I thought you should know, Amy called me a bitch as I was coming to dinner.”

_\-- CLANK!_

Amy's fork abruptly dropped to her plate, as she stared incredulously at the blonde across the table. _Oh you bitch!_

A ghost of a smile appeared on Brianna's face.

“Amy!” Hyde's voice boomed angrily through the room, his gaze suddenly darting to her in vexation, framed by the hair falling at either sides of his face, “is this true?”

She gulped before attempting to stammer a reply. “I-I said it really quietly. I don't even know how she heard me, but she was glaring at me so I--”

“Silence!” He shouted. “I've heard enough.” Amy's eyes widened in horror, her heart pounding frantically as she watched him push himself up to his feet. He scooted his chair back a couple feet then sat back down, slapping his knee, his hard gaze darting in her direction. “Get your sodding arse up out of that chair and come here, now!”

Amy shot a glare at a smug Brianna, before pushing back her chair and rising shakily to her feet. She turned and took a few tentatively steps towards him, swallowing hard and waiting for instructions, even though she already had a feeling what was coming.

“Pull your fucking shorts down and bend over my knee.”

With trembling hands, she unfastened the button on her shorts and dropped them to her ankles, revealing her hot pink boy short panties beneath. Her cheeks flushed in mortification when she looked down and noticed that a cum stain, just a little bit bigger than a quarter, had taken form in the center of her crotch.

“Why the fuck are you wearing those?” Hyde demanded, pointing a finger down at the forbidden undergarment. “I thought I made myself clear when I said _no_ _panties_ in this house! You shouldn't of brought them with you at all. Take the goddamn things off!” Her hands still trembling, she slid the the garment off, stepping out of both her panties and shorts. “Now get over here!”

“Eww!” Brianna exclaimed. “She isn't shaved?”

“Sorry, but I would prefer it if my pussy was sticking to my panties all the time,” Amy remarked snidely.

“Amy!” Hyde bellowed in fury. “Get the fuck over here before I drag you myself!”

Amy scurried over to Hyde, bending herself over his lap, keeping her head down so she wouldn't have to look at Brianna. She shut her eyes tightly just as Hyde's gloved hand connected with her ass in a loud, hard and painful – _THWACK!_ She cried out in pain, a violent throbbing spreading through her lower body, her walls clenching enough that her juices spilled out onto his pant leg.

“What did I tell you about disrespecting my other sub?” Hyde growled. “It seems you've forgotten, haven't you?”

She shook her head. “N-No, master, I didn't. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorr--”

_\-- THWACK! THWACK!_

His hand struck her ass with two more painful spankings, each one harder than the last. At first it made her pussy throb, but then it stopped being arousing and instead, it just hurt like hell. White hot tears burned in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

“Should I go get the paddle or the whip?” Brianna asked, making Amy hate her even more. “Maybe even your cane, sir?”

“No! You shut the bloody fuck up and sit back down!” Hyde shouted. “I decide her punishment! Not you.”

“Ma-Master, please...I'm really sorry,” Amy pleaded, her voice trembling with emotion, pain rocking violently through her ass and nether region. She doubted any of those safe words would work in her favor during a punishment, otherwise she'd be using them right now. “It just slipped out. Please don't kick me out. I love it far too much here! Please!”

_\-- THWACK!_

Another spanking, this one causing a few tears to roll down her cheeks. “Have you learned your lesson?” He sneered.

“Yes, master!” Amy exclaimed. “I have! I really, really have! Please...”

“I don't ever want to hear that word out of you again, not as long as you live in this house, and that goes for 'whore,' 'slut,' any other derogatory names you can think up for your fellow submissive Brianna. Do I make myself clear?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “Yes, master.”

“Now apologize,” he commanded. “Look Brianna in her pretty blue eyes and apologize!”

Oh god, did she really have to? She groaned irritably, still hanging her head.

“Apologize, or I'll find something else to spank you with, something much more painful than this!”

Amy whimpered, lifted her head and looked over at Brianna, meeting her smug gaze. “I'm sorry, Brianna,” she said softly.

“Sorry for what?” Brianna asked with a smirk.

“For calling you a bitch.”

“Well I guess it takes one to know one.”

Amy was about to open her mouth to utter a remark, but Hyde's booming voice had her falling silent, along with the blonde.

“Brianna!” Hyde shouted. “Would you like to be next?”

“I wouldn't mind that,” she replied, licking her lips.

“If I have to spank you again, it won't be with my hands this time, my dear. Safe words won't even be able to help you. It'll be the worst torture of your life, and I'm not just talking about spanking.”

Brianna's eyes widened in genuine astonishment, before she bowed her head at him in submission. “Forgive me, sir.” She looked over at Amy. “I'm sorry,” she said tightly.

“That's right. See, now there's a good girl.”

Amy cringed, pain throbbing through her ass, as she felt Hyde's hand lightly pat her aching buttocks. Surprisingly, his action also caused her walls to clench and more of her juices to spill out of her.

“Three strikes, darling. Three strikes and you're out. This was just a warning, a taste of things to come. If it happens again, if I hear anymore bad behavior out of you, that will count as one strike against you. Understand?”

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, she nodded in regard. “Yes, master. I understand perfectly.”

“Good. Now get up!”

Using the chair as leverage, she pushed herself up and off of Hyde's lap, stepping back into her shorts and pulling them on without her panties.

“Oh, well now look at the lovely mess you made...” Hyde said, looking fondly down at the cum stain she left on his pants. Just when she anticipated he would shout at her, or demand that she throw herself back over his knee, he surprised her completely with what he did next. After wiping two of his fingers against the stain, he slipped them into his mouth, sucking her juices off of them. “Now there's a tasty little dessert.”

Amy's eyes glazed over as she watched him, shuddering and whimpering, her sex throbbing all the way back to her chair. Brianna scoffed, shooting an icy glare at Amy as she reached for her wine, turning her head away with a roll of her eyes and taking a guzzle. Ignoring the blonde slut, she looked back at Hyde. “I-I thought you'd be mad at me for that.”

“I should be,” he said, scooting his chair back to the table, “but I'm not. All that juice is far too sweet to go to waste.”

Her eyes fell shut, her heart pounding, her breath quickening as another shudder racked her body. She took a moment to revel in that moment, but her arousal was shot to hell when that bitch opened her mouth again.

“What about my juice?” Brianna asked in a husky voice. “Don't you love to taste me too, sir? You used to.”

Now that was a sure fire way to make her lose her appetite. She was ready to grab Hyde's glass and down some of that wine herself. You know, if she actually _drank_ wine.

He reached out, taking hold of the blonde's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “Always, but alas...every fruit turns bitter after a while.”

Amy snickered, nearly choking as she sipped at her water.

Brianna sat there gaping incredulously at Hyde for a few long seconds. With a huff, Brianna threw her napkin down on her plate, crossing her arms firmly over her chest, glaring at the man to her right. “I'd like to be excused.”

Hyde held her gaze, his eyes as dark as night. “You know the rules. If you want to leave, you will _ask_ to be excused.”

Amy's brows arched in surprise, a tight smile stretching across her face.

“ _Can I_ be excused...sir?”

Hyde took a glance at her half-eaten meal, then tossed his head back with an irritable sigh. “Go.”

Pushing herself up to her feet, she grabbed her glass of wine, tossing her own head back and downing what was left of it. Carrying the glass with her, she marched past Hyde, barely flinching when he reached out and gave her a spank on the ass. Both he and Amy turned their heads and watched Brianna depart. The girl marched across the foyer and into the kitchen. Practically slamming her empty glass down on the island, she grabbed the bottle of red wine left on the counter and poured herself another glass, nearly filling it to the brim. She didn't waste any time in guzzling, no, she was chugging it.

“That's your last glass of the night, love,” Hyde called. “Better make it last.”

Turning on her heels, she turned her nose up and marched out of the kitchen, leaving the bottle on the counter, her half-empty glass still in hand. She turned into the foyer, disappearing around the corner, the heels of her bare feet making deliberate hard thumping sounds on the wood floors.

“Pick up your goddamn feet!” Hyde shouted at her.

The thumping sound faded as did Brianna, up the stairs. Suddenly left alone with Hyde, Amy cleared her throat and looked awkwardly down at her plate, taking her fork and picking at her left-overs.

“Looks like I've got my hands full now.” He sighed wearily, shaking his head and clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Bloody hell. What am I going to do with you two?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “I was an only child, so I'm not really good with sharing. I've never had to share anything in my life.”

“Well you'd better learn. Go on and finish your meal. Then we'll go upstairs and begin our game.”

She peeked up at him hesitantly. “I still get a game? After...all that?”

His forehead wrinkled in thought. “Of course you do, my love. We haven't officially begun your training. I already told you, I'm not going to hold this against you. I rarely let something like this slide, especially after the contract has already taken effect. That would be today. However, I understand that you're new to this lifestyle, and that you've still got a lot to learn, so from here on out...you better be on your best behavior. Understood?”

She nodded. “Yes, master.” Reaching for her water, she took another sip then went back to her meal, as did Hyde, picking up a few of her Lima beans and tossing them into her mouth. “So, am I not allowed to drink soda anymore?”

“You're allowed to drink soda, as long as you stay away from those with excessive amounts of sugar,” said Hyde, before shoving another forkful of stuffing into his mouth.

“I usually drink Vitamin Water, Sprite and Cherry 7Up anyway. Not big on Colas.”

“Vitamin Water is perfectly acceptable. It's certainly healthier, so I will make a note of that.”

Fifteen minutes later, she finished her dinner, leaving only a little bit of her chicken left, a few Lima beans behind and some cantaloupe. “I finished. Can I be excused now, master?”

He looked from her plate to her then back to her plate. “Not entirely. Are you full?” She nodded. “Very well. You may be excused.” He rose to his feet and began collecting the empty dishes to clear the table. “Go on up to the exam room and strip down. You may wear your knickers if you prefer. The doctor will be in in a moment.”

Her eyes grew wide, her sex throbbing and clenching involuntarily. “Um...o-okay...” After taking a guzzle of water, she pushed herself up to her feet, bending down to grab her panties then strode out of the dining room. Her heart pounded frantically as she climbed the stairs to the exam room. A part of her was hoping they'd be conducting their game in her bedroom or his, but she wasn't going to complain. If this is the way he wanted it, she would have to comply.

Approaching the door to the exam room, she noticed he'd added a plastic holder just outside of it, the type a patient chart would go into. “Well that's new,” she said to herself. Taking a courageous breath, she stepped inside, flipping on the light. Wrapping her arms around herself protectively, she nervously looked around the room. He'd added a couple more things inside as well: a steel physician's scale against the right wall and an eye chart behind the door.

The last time she'd seen the exam table, the tissue paper was stained with her own juices, but he had long since replaced it with a clean cover. She swallowed hard, shivering at the chilliness of the room, just as she had the first time. Gingerly, she unfastened the button on her shorts and dropped them to her ankles, stepping out of them. Deciding she would wear her panties, she pulled them back on then tugged her shirt up over her head, dropping it on top of her shorts. Keeping her bra on, she stepped towards the exam table, staring at it for a few long seconds, as if it were a snake that might bite her, but refrained from hopping up onto it.

She started to pace back and forth, from one side of the room to the other, fiddling absentmindedly with her fingers, her heart pounding nervously, butterflies forming in her stomach. “Okay, you can do this...its just a game,” she murmured, gasping softly as the door came open and Hyde stepped inside, clad in a lab coat, a black twin-tubed Sprague stethoscope draped over his shoulders, but without his leather gloves.

“Miss Amy Gellar,” he said, greeting her with a mischievous smile, the door shutting behind him.

“Uh, h-hi doctor,” she answered softly.

“Hello love. How are we feeling this evening?”

She shrugged her shoulders, still fiddling with her fingers. “I'm okay, I guess.”

“Lovely.” He gestured to the exam table. “Why don't you hop up on the table like a good little girl and we'll get started.” Her sex clenched as she turned and climbed up onto the exam table, wincing momentarily at the pain that throbbed through her ass, as a result of her earlier spankings. The tissue paper crinkled nosily beneath her. “Now please remove your bra. Every time you come into this exam room, you will strip down to your panties. No bra. Understand?”

“Yes, master. I-I mean, Dr. Hyde.” Amy scowled, but did as he told her to, reaching behind her and unclasping her bra, dropping it on the floor.

“Ah, yes, there's your titties. Very healthy looking breasts.”

Her cheeks flushed in mortification, looking down at her lap with a sheepish smile. “Th-thank you, doctor. So...can you tell me what 'talking anatomy' is now?”

“Yes,” he said. “'Talking Anatomy' is a procedure in which I, Dr. Hyde, will examine you from head-to-toe, and you, will talk not about, but _for_ your anatomy. You will give each part of your body a voice, and you will respond to me accordingly. Do you understand?”

_Oh Jesus_. She blinked in astonishment, pushing the huge lump down in her throat. It was one thing for him to be talking to her heart and her lungs as if it were a person, and making her so fucking wet doing it, but now he wanted her to respond too? Shit. This was not going to go over well at all. “Is there any way we could pick another game?”

“No, you may not,” he replied. “This is what you're stuck with for the evening. If we begin and somewhere in the midst of the exam, you decide you don't want to do it, you can use a safe word and I will decide which course to take from there.”

She set her hands on either sides of her body and nodded. “I understand. I'm sorry. Do what you need to do, doctor.”

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “There's a good girl. As of this point forward, you are no longer Amy Gellar, but the _anatomy_ of my little Amy Gellar.”

_Oh God_. She swallowed once more but nodded. Her heart started to beat frantically in fear when she saw him take his stethoscope from behind his neck, putting it into his ears.

“I'm scared...” She said in a small voice, pretending she was her heart. “Every time you put that stethoscope on, I'm scared.”

A childish pout appeared on Hyde's face. “Oh don't be scared, little one. I just want to see how you're pumping in there.”

Amy shuddered, her eyes falling shut as she waited for the stethoscope disc to hit her chest. She gasped loudly, her eyes snapping open as the freezing cold disc made contact with her skin, causing her to whimper and squirm against the table, her walls clenching, her juices spilling out of her opening. Her heart slammed against her rib cage, her breathing growing heavily. It felt as if he had put the fucking thing in the fridge. “Cold! Cold, cold, cold, cold! That's freezing cold! I don't like it, doctor!”

Setting his hand against her shoulder, he leaned in close to where his stethoscope was pressed over her heart, attempting to hush and coo at it as if it were a crying baby. “Shh, shh, shh, shh...relax, my pretty pumping aorta. I'm trying to listen to you.”

She bit down on her bottom lip, vigorously shaking her head. “B-But wh-why do you have to have that so cold on me? I'm freezing in here!”

“The better to listen to you, little one. I'm testing you to see how you respond to hot and cold temperatures. You're working awfully hard in there at the moment, I'd think you'd be happy to have a bit of cool down.”

Amy whimpered, firmly pressing her knees together as her sex clenched and relaxed, clenched and relaxed, more of her juices gushing out of her. “Too cold...I can't work if I'm cold.”

Hyde snickered, his brows stitching in thought. “Oh yes you can. It's not stopping you right now, is it? Now hush up in there so I can hear how fast you're working. I'm your boss and I'm here to observe your work, so keep going. You want to be fired?”

She shut her eyes, continuing to shake her head vigorously. “N-no...no, please...”

“Then work!” He exclaimed. “Pump that blood, aorta! Pump! Pump! Faster! Faster! Get that beautiful blood through those veins! Hustle! Hustle! Hustle!”

_Fuck!_ She squirmed, whimpered and moaned, an orgasm stirring inside of her. In an act of desperation, a need to hold onto something before she wriggled right off the exam table, she frantically reached out and grabbed the lapel of Hyde's lab coat, pressing her forehead against his upper arm and breathing heavily, her heart slamming against her rib cage. Her mind was shouting at her to use a safe word, but she was far too damn stubborn to give in now.

“Attention all valves! The doctor wants to know what color your mommy is at. If any one of you can slow down a bit and tell me, it would be very much appreciated.”

“She's...yellow,” Amy said breathlessly. “Yellow!”

Hyde pulled the stethoscope disc away from her chest almost immediately, and took it out of his ears. Slipping his arm around her shoulders, he planted a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled softly. “Would those lungs like some oxygen? Perhaps a mask?”

“We...might...”

“Very well.” Setting both hands on her shoulders, he gently eased her back against the exam table until she was lying down. He reached under the table and lowered the head of the table until she was flat on her back, then lifted the bottom half for her legs and feet. “It might help if your mommy is lying down during the procedure.”

Amy mouthed a “thank you” at him, still attempting to catch her breath.

Taking her hand in his, he gave it a squeeze then pressed a kiss to her knuckles. He then turned and reached behind the exam table, a loud hissing sound suddenly filling the room. Looking down at her, he unraveled an oxygen mask and slipped it onto her face. “Lift your head, darling.” She did so and he secured it in place. “There we go.”

Her walls clenched of their own accord, as the mask came to rest over her nose and mouth. Hyde stood there for a moment, caressing her forehead and closely watching the rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes fell shut as she allowed the oxygen to enter through her nostrils and fill her lungs. She couldn't look at him right now. If she did, she might just come.

“We thank you, doctor,” she said, her voice muffled by the mask. “Really, thank you.”

He smiled softly. “You're very welcome, my little lungs. It might take you a bit of time to feel better, but you will, just let that oxygen come in and visit you.”

Amy whimpered at his choice of words. “We want it to stay a while.”

“I know you do. Well no worries, because its not going anywhere. Would you mind if the doctor listens while you two chat?”

She opened her eyes and shook her head. “We don't mind at all.”

“Alright then,” he said, putting his stethoscope back into his ears and taking the disc into his hand. “Now this might be a bit cold.”

Resisting her temptation to tell him to use another stethoscope, she laid still, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. She watched the movement of his disc, her pussy aching and throbbing, as the cold circle was pressed a few inches beneath her left breast. She whimpered and trembled, a shiver dancing down the front of her body. “We don't like how that feels, but our mommy's breast does.”

Hyde chuckled softly. “I suppose we can't win em' all, now can we? Just relax, my beautiful lungs and keep conversing with that oxygen. It's imperative that you two get on well. Otherwise your mommy won't be able to breathe.”

Amy nodded her head. “We'll try. We really will.” Her eyes fell shut as she took a few more deep breaths, giving him the luxury of listening for a minute or two without her talking.

“Yes, you're doing quite well now. Very well indeed, and your mommy is relaxing. You're quite a lucky little lung, to be right under that beautiful mitral. I bet you hear it pumping all night and day.” He moved the disc of the steth to the other side of her chest. “I believe this other one is jealous.”

She gasped softly and whimpered. “Actually we aren't. It's too noisy over there. We like it here.”

“Well if it were me, I would much prefer to be on the other side, no offense intended right lung. Nevertheless, you do get three lobes instead of two.” He listened for a few long seconds. “Ah, yes, you're doing very well too. It appears that oxygen is doing its job.”

Amy reached up, pulling the mask from her face. “Is our mommy okay?”

“Oh yes, she'll be fine. Those valves should be slowing down. Let's have a check on them.” He smiled softly, pressing the disc to the spot he'd had it previously before she nearly came on the table. “Aorta! You're doing well I see.”

“Y-Yes, and now I'm exhausted.” Amy remarked with a pout.

“Aww, poor little thing. Well you just keep pumping and I'll speak to you later.”

“I will.”

Hyde moved the disc to the left. “Pulmonic? Are you there, lovely?”

“Yes, I am,” Amy replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “That was scary for a while.”

“For a while, it was, but you're alright now, and you sound gorgeous.”

She giggled softly, her cheeks flushing bashfully. “Thank you, doctor, I do try.”

“Yes...”

Her eyes fell shut with a whimper, her sex tightening. _Fuck him and that word!_

After a few long seconds, he moved the disc down and her lungs expanded to take another breath. “Hello Tricuspid. I want to congratulate you and Miss Mitral on a job well done, getting that blood through your mommy's heart.”

“It was really hard. We didn't know if we would be able to help her for a minute.”

“Oh but you're _always_ helping, yes, and you do such a lovely job of it. I trust you both to pack all that blood in, and you had the oxygen's help to calm her down.”

She gasped and moaned softly as he moved the disc over, her sex aching, her walls tightening when he pressed the cool circle under her left breast. “Wh-well...th-thank you for letting it come in here.”

“My pleasure. Now hush so I can hear you pumping.”

Amy fell quiet and allowed him to listen. Her eyes came open as she looked down at her chest, seeing the disc against her breast causing her to squirm. Hyde shoved his free hand against her right shoulder, holding her down and continuing to listen. His forcefulness nearly made her whimper again. His curly long hair fell over the neck of the stethoscope like a curtain, his gaze shifting from left to right, right to left then up at the ceiling. Jesus Christ, why did he have to look so damn good when he was stething her? It should be a crime for him to look this fucking good as a doctor.

“Lovely job you're doing in there, Miss Mitral. Keep pumping. Your mommy appreciates it.”

Amy moaned softly, her sex continuing to ache the more he spoke. “Thank you, doctor, and I will.”

“All of you valves sound amazing. Now I'm going to listen to her stomach.”

Her eyes widened as he moved the disc down, pressing it above her belly button, moaning softly then nearly laughing at his next choice of words.

“Well if it isn't our little problem child, my Amy's stomach.” He declared, listening intently to the sounds inside of it, his gaze darting upward towards the ceiling then right to left, his forehead wrinkling considerably. “I hear you digesting in there. You better do it properly.”

“We...we don't mean to be a problem,” Amy said.

“Of course you don't.” He looked down at her stomach with a somber expression. “You're not the culprit for what your mummy chooses to feed you, but I would prefer it if you would at least _try_. Is that so much to ask?”

Amy's heart warmed at the fact that he cared so much about her digestive system and how it functioned. “Just don't feed us any dairy, especially eggs. We don't want those things in here.”

“I'm trying not to, and hopefully your mommy listens to me, and stops being so bloody stubborn all the time.” His gaze shifted in her direction. Amy looked down, chewing on her lip and fiddling awkwardly with the tissue paper beneath her fingers. “That's going to change. I guarantee you that.”

He moved the disc over, continuing to listen, but Amy didn't know what else she could say in response so she just remained quiet. “As long as you continue doing your job, I'll do mine,” he added.

“We'll try. We really will, but we can't make any promises.”

“You small intestine bugger!” He paused, as if he heard a noise come through the stethoscope. “Yes, I'm talking to you. I could blame the large intestine for all you do to my Amy, but since that one only makes her shit, I'm going to blame you! You're the one who facilitates the digestion of all that food. Don't you growl at me.”

Amy bit down on her bottom lip, trying as she might not to laugh. First it was arousing, but now it was just funny. Pulling the disc away from her stomach, he took the stethoscope out of his ears. Taking the oxygen mask from around her neck, she lifted it to her face, took another sniff and sighed softly, her breath fogging up the mask upon exhalation.

Hyde looked down at her with a smirk and caressed the top of her head, “does my little patient feel well enough to sit up now, and allow me to continue her exam?” She gently nodded her head. “Alright, let's put this up...” Reaching under the exam table, he lifted the back of it until she was more sitting up than lying down.

Turning away from her, he grabbed the blood pressure cuff from the holder on the wall and wrapped it around her left arm. “Alright you lovely arteries, I'm going to give you a squeeze, so you'd better get ready.”

Amy pouted, pulling the mask away from her face. “Oh no, not that thing again...”

“Oh yes, yes, yes, this little thing.” He retorted with an amused laugh. “It's imperative that you're doing well for your mommy. You've been awfully high.” He took his stethoscope and put it into his ears, pressing the cool disc to her arm, causing her sex to tighten and throb, making her shift uncomfortably against the table. “Alright...” Taking the bulb in his hand, he began pumping the cuff, staring at the gauge on the wall. “Here we go.”

She shut her eyes and moaned softly, shifting once more against the table. Puling the mask up over her nose and mouth, she breathed deeply as the throbbing of her pussy increased considerably. She winced as the cuff got tighter and tighter, beginning to lose the feeling in her arm as the blood drained out of it. “Too tight! You're hurting us, doctor.”

Hyde scowled. “Oh don't you worry little arteries. Your mommy has got that lovely oxygen mask on. You'll be alright in a moment.”

Amy remained still and quiet, allowing him to finish and breathing through the mask. It felt like a century later until he finally let the air out of the cuff, allowing the feeling to return and the blood to continue pumping through her arm. Removing the stethoscope from his ears, he ripped the cuff from her arm and returned it to the wall. She looked down at her arm and scowled deeply, noticing the pressure of the cuff had left behind a few red marks, appearing as horizontal lines.

“You're running a bit high this evening, but it could be worse.” Hyde remarked. “136 over ninety-four.”

“You hurt us,” she said, gesturing to her arm. “That stupid cuff left marks.”

He took her arm in one hand and scowled deeply, gently rubbing his fingers over the marks. “Oh bullocks, I'm awfully sorry about that, but they will fade, eventually.”

She watched him as he turned and stepped towards the shelves, retrieving a tongue depressor and a pen light. “We don't like that cuff,” she said as she pulled the mask away from her face. “It's evil.”

Hyde laughed in amusement. “But your mommy does, even if she won't openly admit it.” He winked at her before lowering the foot of the table, letting her legs hang over the side of it. He curled his finger at her, gesturing her closer. “Bring that beautiful little throat over here.” Amy pushed herself forward and opened her mouth. “That's a good girl.”  
She sat still as he shined the light down her throat, pressing the tongue depressor against her palate, her thighs clenching along with her sex.

“Now give me a big 'Ahh...'” He said with a smirk.

“Ahhh...”

“Oh that's good, let's see that throat.” He peered into her open mouth, her heart beating a little faster as she focused her attention on those eyes of his. “Beautiful.” Pulling the tongue depressor out of her mouth, he shined the light into each one of her eyes. “Look at me, you brown beauties.” Amy blinked a few times at the light. “Lovely.”

He turned and disposed of the tongue depressor, returning the pen light to the shelf and grabbing an otoscope. He twirled it a couple times before attaching a probe cover. He returned to the side of the table, brushing her hair away from her left ear. “Hello, little ears. Would you mind if I came in to have a look around?”

Amy swallowed hard, whimpering softly at the tone of his voice, as if he were speaking to a child. “Uh...how deep of a look?”

“Not that deep.”

“Okay.”

“Alright, here I come...” He cooed, slipping the instrument into her ear and peering inside. “How does that feel, little ear?”

“It's warm and it tickles a little,” she said with a giggle.

He giggled along with her. “Do you like the way it feels?”

“Yeah, it feels good, but you're taking up a lot of room in here.”

The two exchanged another laugh. “Well don't you worry, I'll be out in a minute.” He scowled and made a face. “Ooh, you weren't kidding. There's a bit of wax in there. I would've thought you might of left by now. What are you still doing in there?”

“The wax won't leave, doctor. Even when the water goes into our mommy's ear. We try to push it out, but it won't budge.”

“Hmm, we might have to take your mommy to another doctor, so he can drain those ears. Or buy an irrigating system.”

Amy's jaw dropped. Was he actually serious? “I guess...if you insist.”

“I do.” He pulled the instrument out and walked around to her opposite ear. “Hello right ear, I've got to come in there for a look.” He brushed her hair away and slipped the instrument inside with another scowl. “Oh, my, all that wax is stuck in you too, eh?”

Her cheeks flushed in mortification as she looked sadly down at her lap. “Sorry.”

“It's not your fault. It's your mommy's, for not taking better care of you.”

She exhaled sharply, but said nothing more.

He removed the instrument from her ear then stepped in front of her, “lean back, little nose, and flare those nostrils.” Amy tilted her head back and he slipped the instrument into one nostril, peering inside. “A little boogie here, but nothing to be concerned about. How does that feel?”

She groaned irritably, her patience for this game beginning to wear thin. The way he was talking about her body, wasn't funny anymore, but she stuck it out as he checked the other one, remaining true to her character. Her brows furrowed in thought. “A little weird, doctor. What are you doing in here? What's that?”

“I'm seeing how you're doing, making sure you're all nice and clear for my Amy to breathe. This is an otoscope. I use it to examine you and your mommy's ears. And there's a little boogie here in this nostril too.” He removed the instrument then turned to dispose of the probe cover.

Amy shook her head in disbelief, her eyes widening in horror when she saw him set down the otoscope and pick up a very large thermometer. “Um, uh...” Pulling the mask up over her mouth, she took a few deep breaths of oxygen to calm her suddenly pounding heart.

He came over to the side of the table, lowering the head of it. “Time for those panties to come off,” he said with a grin, twirling the thermometer in his hand a couple times.

“Our mommy doesn't want that thing in her ass.”

“I'm afraid there is no other way. This is the only thermometer the doctor has. Now tell her to shove her knickers down and turn around! Table position!”

With two trembling hands, she shoved her panties down her legs and turned around, not daring to remove the mask, fearing that she might lose her breath completely if she dared do that. Her juices dripped out of her opening as she got into the position he wanted her to, the tissue paper shifting and crinkling under her.

“Is that another mess I see?” He asked. “What a naughty little pussy you are. Now spread your fucking legs!”

Amy slowly scooted her legs apart, spreading her thighs and exposing not only her anus to him, but her moist sex as well. The next thing she felt was a flimsy leather strip slapping against her labia, sending a stinging pain through her nether region. She gasped, her walls clenching and relaxing as she took a peek down between her legs, a few more drops of cum slipping out of her opening and hitting the already soiled tissue paper.

She whimpered and shut her eyes. “What was that, doctor? What did you just hit me with?”

“That depends,” he said. “Is that the patient talking or her pussy?”

“It's me, the pussy!”

“Well, little wet one, that's for me to know and for you...”

The leather whipped against her sex, harder than before, causing it to throb. Amy cried out in both pain and pleasure, whimpered and moaned. Her limbs trembled as she took a few more deep breaths of oxygen.

“To find out,” he added, pain burning through her ass as the leather strip struck it.

She yelped, reaching up and pulling the mask away from her face, glancing over her shoulder and now seeing what it was he was wielding. A black leather riding crop. Oh Jesus. “Now you're hurting me too? I thought you were going to take our mommy's temperature.”

Another hard whipping came to her ass with the same implement, making her gasp and cry out painfully, the burning sensation increasing ten fold. “Silence, you tight little arse! I'll take her sodding temperature when I decide to take it!”

The crop slipped between her legs again, slapping her labia two more times, causing her to yelp a second time, then retreating before she even had a chance to catch sight of it. Her heart pounded and her heated walls tightened, more juices dripping out of her and hitting the paper, her orgasm stirring all over again. She crushed the paper beneath her hands, her nails nearly ripping right through it.

“Stop making a mess of my exam table!” He shouted. “Before I rub your mommy's face in it.”

“D-Don't punish her. It's not her fault. I can't help it. That crop is driving me crazy!”

Suddenly, the crop was back with a vengeance, slapping her pussy a few more times, then sliding up and down her labia. She moaned, whimpered and began writhing helplessly against the table. “You like that, do you? You like being whipped by my crop, you wet little slut?”

Amy nodded her head vigorously. “Mm-hmm...” Grabbing frantically at the mask, she shoved it back against her face, sucking up a few more breaths of oxygen. She squealed into the mask as she felt another slap to her pussy then the rubbing began again, the crop slipping between her folds, rubbing her clit harder and faster than before. Her heart slammed against her rib cage, her heavy breathing fogging up the plastic mask, her walls gripping the crop, her climax drawing nearer. “Fuck! That crop! I can't hold on much longer!”

The crop's movement slowed, dragging tortuously across her clit, sliding slowly up and down through her folds. She cried out in pleasure, frantically reaching out and gripping the edge of the table with white knuckles. More and more of her juices dropped to the paper. She was close, so very close.

“Uh oh,” said Hyde, “it looks as if you're ready to burst. Does my juicy pink whore need to come?”

“Yes! Yes!” Amy shouted, but just as she began to ride the crop giving her so much pleasure, just like that...it was gone. Whimpering at his sudden cruelty, she collapsed breathlessly against the table, her muscles sore and aching, her sweat covered forehead pressing against the tissue paper. “Wh-Why...” She asked, though she doubted he could hear her. She could barely even hear herself over the sound of her pounding heart.

“Sorry little one, but you're going to have to _earn_ it.”

“Oh fuck you...” She murmured breathlessly, doubting he heard that either.

“What!”

She shook her head. “Nothing!” The crop abruptly struck her on the ass with a burning pain. “Aah!”

Uh oh...did he actually hear her?

“It better be nothing.”

There was a clatter behind her as if something had been dropped, but she was too intent on getting her breath back and slowing her heart rate to care. Then she felt his hands against her buttocks, one on each cheek.

“Are you ready for your temp check my tight little anus?” He inquired.

Amy groaned wearily and shook her head vigorously. “No, doctor.”

“Hmph. Is your mommy at a yellow?”

“Yes!”

“Very well.”

Her eyes were shut, so she didn't know he had come to the side of the exam table, until she felt a familiar cool disc make contact with her chest. She gasped then moaned, her heart skipping a beat or two. The instrument felt like heaven upon her heated skin.

“Just checking up on you, my darling Pulmonic. I worked you awfully hard, didn't I? Are we feeling better?”

“Getting there,” she squeaked, taking a few more deep breaths of oxygen, her heart starting to calm down, along with her breathing.

“Good. You sound lovely, by the way. Much better.” He pressed the disc to her backside and she tensed, taking a couple more deep breaths. “Hello, my pretty ones. Are you getting enough oxygen in there? Ooh...yes you are. That mask is a big help, isn't it? Yes, your mommy is very smart for putting it on.”

The disc was pulled away and she opened her eyes. Pulling the mask away from her face, she slowly lifted her head, seeing Hyde walk away out of the corner of her eye. Staring at the back curtain, she got back into the position she was in before, sighing softly.

He gave her aching ass a couple reassuring pats. “Hello my little Amy's anus, I'm back. Are you ready this time?”

She swallowed hard but nodded. “Yes, doctor.”

“Very well. Let's open this tight little hole, and get my magic thermometer deep in there.”

Her eyes widened in horror. “Not too deep, doctor. I have a very low tolerance for pain, and I'm not very big either.”

“Would you like me to lubricate my instrument?”

“Y-Yes...please.”

Hyde turned and walked back to the shelves, grabbing a tube of lube and squirting a thick line out on the thermometer. He returned to her, setting one hand on her ass. “Alright, little anus, open wide, the train is coming to pull into the station.” He made the sound of a choo-choo train, causing her to roll her eyes until she suddenly felt the thermometer enter her hole.

She yelped, cringing momentarily and taking a deep breath, to better help him ease it inside of her. “That's...a big train.”

“Afraid it is, and it's coming to your stop. Almost there, almost there...” He cooed, as he slid the instrument in further and further. A few seconds later, it stopped. “Ah! There we are. We've arrived.” Amy let out the breath she was holding and tried as she might to relax. “Now hold still until we get a reading.”

Amy wondered if he would actually let her crawl into bed after this, or better yet, jump into the shower. Maybe take a cold one, a long cold one. Yeah, that was probably better.

“How are you feeling, little anus?”

“Not so good, but it wasn't as painful as before.”

“Because you are so well lubricated. That makes all the difference in the world. How does it feel having that inside of you?”

“Gooey, hard and a little cold, but it's getting warmer.”

“That would be from your body heat,” he informed her. “Hopefully you're not running a fever this time, or we might have to put your mommy straight to bed.”

“She would prefer a shower.”

“Very well then. I can accommodate that, but if there's a fever in that body, she's getting a sponge bath from her master.”

Ooh, having him bathe her would be ten times better. A part of her almost wished that she would get sick, or contract a fever of some sort, just so he could tend to her in his own special way.

“Time for the train to get back home,” he said, extracting the thermometer out of her hole and looking it over. “Ah, marvelous. No fever.”

_Damn! Oh well...maybe another time_.

Assuming it was safe for her to turn back around, she crawled over, narrowly avoiding the cum stain she made and perched herself on the edge of the exam table. “No fever, doctor? Really?”

“No, perfectly normal. Although I wouldn't doubt that its pretty hot in that little hole of yours.” He glanced over at her with a wink, before he set the thermometer in the sink. “By the way, the results of your mommy's STD tests came back.” She blinked and listened attentively. “Normal,” he beamed. “You are clean, my darling girl.”

Amy sighed softly in relief, nodding her head with a soft smile. He removed the stethoscope from his neck, slipping it into the side pocket of his lab coat. Stepping towards her, he removed the mask from around her neck, returning it to its proper place and turning the oxygen off.

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You did very well this evening, my sweet little Amy.”

When he used her regular nickname and slipped out of the lab coat, she had a feeling that the scene was over, and they were back to their regular selves again. Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “I tried.”

He ran his hand over the back of her head, caressing her hair lovingly and giving her another kiss, this one to her temples. “Are you feeling better?”

She smiled softly, looking up at him fondly. “Physically or emotionally?”

“Both.”

“Physically, I'm really sore and a little worn out. But emotionally? Definitely! Much better.”

He smiled brightly. “See. I told you this would help.”

Amy nodded in regard. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He whispered in her ear, pressing another kiss to her cheek. “Is there anything else I can do for you, before I leave you for the evening?”

Her brows furrowed inquisitively. “Leave me?”

“I've got to run into work, at the club.”

“So you're going to leave me here...with _her_?” In a desperate and probably pathetic attempt to make him stay, she threw her arms around his waist, clinging to him like a tiny child. “Please don't leave me, master. Please don't go into work, not tonight. Just stay here with me, please.”

Hyde's brows stitched in concern, his arms willingly enveloping her shoulders. “As much as I love to hear you beg, I have a funny feeling that this has more to do with Brianna, than it does with my leaving.” Amy looked up at him with a pout, but said nothing to confirm or deny his assumption. “There's a lock on your door for a reason, little one. You want to keep the little whore out, all you have to do is engage it.”

She snickered. “I know, but it's my first night. Can't you just...stay?”

“Not unless you intend on playing another game.” A mischievous smile suddenly crept across his face.

“I get to pick a third time?”

“If you like.”

“What if I end up with one that will exhaust me ten times more?”

“I'm afraid that's a risk you'll have to take. Are you up for it?” He arched a brow at her in challenge, the smile remaining on his face.

“And if I don't pick again? You're still going to leave?”

He nodded. “Sadly, yes. I've got to, lovey. It's my job.”

She pulled away from him, looking down at her lap, her shoulders slumping in defeat. "No, that's okay. I'm already worn out." 

“That's perfectly understandable. By the time I get back, you'd better be in bed,” he said, pointing a firm finger at her.

“I have to,” she said, sliding off of the exam table and walking over to retrieve her shorts. Stepping into them, she reached down and pulled them back on. “I have to get up early for school tomorrow.”

“That's right. I took a peek at your schedule earlier today. Musical theater appreciation, eight a.m.?”

She leaned over, scooping up her shirt and tugging it back on. “Yeah.”

“Then you'd better get to bed right after your shower.”

She collected her bra and panties and looked over at him, nodding affirmatively. “I will, master.”

“Good.” He crossed to her, slipping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him, kissing the top of her head. His brows stitched inquisitively. “You know, I don't recall having a check of your pulse.”

Her heart skipped a beat as she swallowed forcefully. “You didn't.”

“Ah, well then, let's check before I head out.”

She nodded her head, her eyes falling shut for a second with a soft sigh as he pressed two of his fingers to her neck, just above her collar. As she stared up at _him_ , he stared up at the clock on the wall, his fingers remaining there for all of one minute.

“Seventy-two beats per minute. Perfect little pulse.” He removed his fingers and leaned in, capturing her lips in a tender kiss that made her heart pound all over again. “Don't be surprised if I come into your room and kiss you goodnight when I get home.”

Her eyes lit up with a beaming smile. “Well you won't hear any complaints from me.”

He grinned. “No, I don't anticipate I will.”

She followed him out of the exam room and into the upstairs hallway. “And I definitely won't complain if we're doing this every night from now on.”

“What?”

“The random hat game.”

“If that's what you want...then we most certainly will. _After_ you successfully complete your evening training, assuming that hasn't worn you out already.” He winked at her, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

“Hope not.”

“I suppose we'll put you to the test tomorrow, but for now lovey,” he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the top of it. “I've got to go. Thank you, for your participation.”

“You're welcome, master.”

“Enjoy the rest of your evening, my love.” After a squeeze to her hand and one last kiss to her cheek, he turned and headed downstairs, his lab coat draped over his other arm.

Amy's fingers brushed over the spot where he kissed her, smiling softly, her heart overflowing with joy and love. “I love that man.”

 


	10. Never Be The Same

      Amy was pulled from the confines of her deep slumber by a sharp, loud knocking at her door. She groaned wearily, opening one eye and glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the noise. Shaking her head, she shut her eyes, pulled the covers higher to neck and curled back up to her pillow. The knocking came again, more intent than before.

The door suddenly came open and she heard Hyde's voice.

“Little one?”

She refused to answer him, and just pretended as if he wasn't there. His footsteps moved quickly across the floor as he moved further into the room.

“Little one! My little Amy, you're still in bed? Bloody hell, darling!”

She was intent on playing dead, if, for no other reason, than to indulge in her resuscitation fantasy, until a bright light suddenly filled the room, nearly blinding her. With a whine and an irritable groan, she turned over, pulling the covers up over her head in an attempt to block the harsh light, and go back to sleep.

“It's after seven!” Hyde exclaimed. “Wake up!”

“No daddy, I can't go to school today,” she grumbled. “I'm dying.”

“What? Darling...” He grabbed the top of the covers. “Come out from under there.” She attempted to fight him for a few long seconds, but he was much, much stronger and yanked them out of her hands with ease, pulling them down faster than she could blink an eye. “Ah-ah! Don't think so, you stubborn little minx!”

Amy whined once more, burying her face in the pillow beside her, feigning a couple harsh coughs and wheezy breaths. “I'm dying...” She insisted, half of her voice muffled by the pillow. She felt something being set down at the foot of her bed, not heavy but not light either, then heard him sigh softly.

“Very well. Let me see if you're running a fever,” he said, setting one hand on her shoulder to pull her away from the pillow, and pressing his other hand against her forehead. “Hmm...” He removed his hand from her forehead, then brushed her hair away from her neck, pressing the back of that hand against the curve of it. His touched made her tremble with arousal. “You feel alright. Certainly not feverish to me.”

“But I am sick...” She pressed, still refusing to open her eyes.

“Oh you are, are you?” He said. “Hmm...in that case, I'll go get my very large, cold rectal thermometer, and we'll slide it back in your tight little hole. Find out first hand how hot that body is.”

Her eyes suddenly snapped open. “No!”

“No? No!” Hyde growled angrily. “What the bloody fuck did I tell you?” Throwing back the covers, he lifted her nightgown, yanked down her panties and gave her ass a firm smack, sending a burning pain through her nether regions. “You're forbidden from using that word in my presence, unless it's in response to a question!”

Amy whimpered and winced painfully. “I-I'm sorry, master! What I-I meant to say was that you don't have to do that.”

He pointed a firm finger at her, sans his leather gloves, but his brown eyes still rimmed with eyeliner, just as they'd been the night before. “Never again! Or your punishment will be even worse. Understand?”

Looking him in the eyes, she nodded her head. "Yes, master." She looked around frantically, blinking a few times in an effort to adjust her eyes to the light coming into her bedroom. Ugh, did he have to pull back the curtains on her window and let the morning sun in? “Oh shit, I forgot to set my alarm last night. What time is it exactly?”

“It's seven ten!” He replied, glancing up at the clock on the wall. “And you're going to be late, unless you get your tight little bum up out of that bed, and start getting ready right now.”

Amy feigned another harsh cough, followed by another wheeze. She pouted up at him. “I really don't feel well today, master.”

He held her gaze, a ghost of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Now why do I find that so very hard to believe? If you were really sick, you'd actually allow Dr. Hyde to take your temperature. No matter what form of reading he chose, rectally or otherwise.”

She brought her hand up to her chest with a couple pats. “But what about my wheezing? I've got these...” Her voice trailed off , her sex tightening when he grabbed the black Sprague stethoscope at the end of the bed, which was sitting right next to a blood pressure device. “Wheezy...breaths...”

He put the instrument in his ears and took the disc in his hand. “Sit up, my little one. And lift the back of your gown.” Swallowing hard, she pushed herself up to a seated position, tugging her gown up. “Alright, sit up nice and tall for me.” Amy's pussy throbbed as she straightened her back. “Yes...that's a good girl.”

Amy moaned and shuddered at the sound of his voice, at his words, eying the disc of the stethoscope he held in his hand with another forceful swallow. Her heart drummed anxiously as he moved behind her. She gasped loudly, her pussy clenching as the cold disc of his stethoscope hit her warm backside. "Oh my god."

“Deeep breaths, my love.”

She did as he told her to and took a few deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth, faking a couple wheezes here and there.

“That's not a wheeze. I know what a wheeze sounds like. That's merely you _pretending_ to wheeze,” he remarked. “You know, I don't fancy you lying to me, my dear. Especially not about something as serious as your well being. That's a surefire way to get you punished.”

Busted.

Amy scowled deeply, looking down at her lap in shame. “I'm really sorry, master. I don't want to be punished again. I just don't want to go to school today.” She took another deep breath as she felt him move the disc of the stethoscope down, then exhaled slowly.

“And why not? Is there something going on at your college that I should know about?”

“No, I'm just tired. I love my sleep.”

“That's no excuse for not going to school,” he argued, moving the stethoscope across her back, “and breathe...deeply love.” She took another deep breath then slowly let it out through her mouth. “If you wanted to sleep a bit more, you shouldn't of picked a class that started so early.”

She knew he was right, but she said nothing. She wouldn't admit that to him. Not right now at least. He moved the disc down once again, and she took another deep breath. “I thought you wanted me to get up and get ready.”

“I'm not letting you leave this house until we have a check of your heart and your pressure,” he insisted, “ _and_ you floss and brush those teeth. You know the rules.”

Her shoulders slumped in in defeat as he removed the disc from her back, her heart beating a little faster, her walls tightening as he slipped it under the collar of her gown. “I don't think my teacher is--”

“Hush now, little one. I'm trying to listen to your aorta.” He leaned in close to speak to her chest. “Hello there my powerfully pumping one, how are you doing this morning? Oh, you're working awfully hard, aren't you? I wager it's this one's nerves again.”

Her eyes fell shut, a soft sigh escaping her, her sex aching at the conversation he was having with her heart. Since they weren't playing their game at the moment, she assumed he wasn't going to expect a response from her as far as her anatomy went, so she just remained quiet and allowed him to listen. 

He moved the disc to the left. “Good morning, Pulmonic. And how are you doing? I know, it's so hard to keep this one calm, isn't it? You and the aorta have your hands full day and night.”

Amy's sex clenched again as she bit her lip and whimpered softly, hoping to God she wouldn't have to use another safe word. Two more valves, just two more and he would shut up. It still didn't keep her heart from beating faster.

“Ah! Aha!” Hyde cried. “Oh! There she goes again! She's got you working overtime now. Go on then, pump, pump!”

Her breathing increased rapidly, along with her arousal, a few of her juices spilling out of her opening and onto the bed. She glanced down at her lap with a scowl. Damn it! She was going to have to start putting a towel under her from now on. “Master, please...” She pleaded softly.

Instead of replying to her, much less acknowledge that she had actually spoken, he slid his hand and the disc further under her gown, and pressed it to the inside of her left breast. “Well, good morning to you too, Tricuspid. How's that blood coming? Yes...pumpity, pumpity, pump!”

Amy squirmed against the mattress, as more of her juices seeped out of her throbbing opening. “Master...” She murmured with yet another whimper.

“Shhh...” He hushed her. “Dr. Hyde wants quiet time right now.”

She said a silent prayer in her head as he slipped his arm under even further, gasping softly as he pressed the disc beneath her left breast. A moan slipped past her lips.

“You are so lucky to be near this beautiful breast,” he remarked. “My beauty queen, Miss Mitral. You deserve a round of applause for keeping this one alive, such a busy little bee you are. Be sure to keep that blood flowing into those chambers. Yes...make my Amy's heart pump.”

“Yellow...” She murmured, finally opening her eyes and looking up at him.

Sighing irritably, he pulled the stethoscope out of her gown and took it out of his ears. “We're done with your heart anyway. And I don't need to listen to your little stomach to know that you need to eat breakfast, love. I could hear it growling in competition with your valves these past few minutes.”

“Well I don't have time to eat breakfast, master,” she argued. “I'll be even more late if I do.”

Hyde reached for the blood pressure cuff, fixing her with an icy cold glare. “These little arguments, and your rebellious attitude are starting to play on my last nerve, my little Amy. Perhaps we should make a change to those speech patterns, starting today.” Forcing her to lift her left arm, he quickly wrapped the cuff around it, adjusting it to fit a little more snugly than usual.

She glanced down at her arm then up at him, her brows stitched inquisitively. “What do you mean a change in my speech patterns?”

“I mean, in how often I allow you to speak,” he said as he put the stethoscope into his ears, pressing the disc to her arm then hastily pumping the bulb.

Her jaw fell open in shock. How often she spoke? Could he really restrict her speech? Keep her from talking? Well, she knew they made special gags for that, to use during sex, but as a person, as a sub in his house...could he honestly do that?

 _He's your master now. He owns you. He can do whatever he wants_.

Amy exhaled sharply, running her fingers through her hair and looking away from him, fixing her gaze on the opposite wall. She resisted the urge to scoff, to roll her eyes, to shake her head. Now she really did feel like going to school. If only to have a little bit of freedom from him for a few hours. She winced painfully as she began to lose the feeling in her arm again, blood rapidly draining out of it. Quickly turning her head back, she looked down at the gauge on the cuff, the needle fluctuating up to 165.

Fuck! How much was he tightening it?

Just when she anticipated he would keep going, he stopped and stared down at the gauge. She squirmed uncomfortably, scowling down at the cuff then up at him.

“Sit still!” He commanded sharply.

She froze immediately, feeling almost programmed to utter her next words. “Yes, master.” She sat as still as she could, shutting her eyes tightly and trying not to think about the harsh pressure of the cuff, and how painfully it was squeezing her arm. Still, it didn't stop her heart from pounding.

The air was suddenly released with a hiss, the cuff instantly deflating and going limp against her arm. She breathed a huge sigh of relief, opened her eyes and took a peek up at Hyde, watching him remove his stethoscope and the cuff from her arm.

“Still a bit high,” he remarked, sighing and shaking his head in disappointment.

Amy scowled deeply when she looked down, noticing more red marks had formed as a result of the tight cuff, and these ones were much brighter and more noticeable. Great...just great. Talk about embarrassing. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. “I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing wrong.”

“It's stress, love. You've got...a lot of stress in that body, and in your life, for reasons unknown to me. Other than the recent loss of your best friend and school. You need to relax a bit more.”

Relax? Yeah, right. That was the one thing she couldn't seem to do anymore, especially now, with him. Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, but she said nothing.

Pressing two fingers to the inside of her wrist, he stared down at his wristwatch, pulling his hand away a moment later. “Nice strong pulse,” he remarked then clapped his hands. “Now chop, chop! Hurry up! Go floss, brush those teeth and get dressed.”

She nodded and quickly pushed herself up to her feet, dashing towards her closet. “I promise I'll eat something after class, master,” she said, glancing back at him as she opened the door.

He gave her a firmly paternal look, his arms crossed over his chest. “You'd better.” Hurrying into her closet, she flipped on the light and began browsing through her wardrobe for something decent to wear, deciding on a pair of William Rast jeans and a pink and white raglan tee with three quarter sleeves. “Let me drive you to school, darling.”

She froze, glancing over at him in bewilderment. “What? Why?”

“I can get you there much faster if we go in my car. No offense to your little beetle.”

Amy sighed deeply as she slipped on a pair of baby pink panties. “I can drive myself. My car might not be fast, but it's not that far from here.”

Hyde heaved a deep sigh of his own, his expression turning cold. “I'll let you have it your way for today, but if you wake up late again, I'm driving you there myself, whether you like it or not. Is that clear?”

She pulled on her jeans, nodding her head in regard. “Yes, master.”

“By the way, I want that key to your collar back. Give it to me before you leave,” he pointed down towards her waist as she slipped into her bra. “And take off those panties when you get home.”

Reaching behind her, she fastened the bra into place, then grabbed her shirt, quickly pulling it on. She exhaled sharply, a part of her wishing she could hold onto the key herself, but she knew that wasn't how it worked in this house. He owned her, and he owned the rights to her freedom. “Yes, master.” After grabbing a pair of socks, she hurried out of her closet and grabbed her purse, quickly unzipping the interior pocket and pulling out the small baggie with the key, handing it over to him.

He smirked and shoved the bag into his pocket. “Thank you. Just a reminder, the next time you need to shower, you come to me and I will take off your collar.”

Jumping onto her bed, she hurried to pull her socks on then reached over the side of the bed, grabbing her boots and pulling them on next. She looked up at the clock. It was now 7:30. Shit! “I don't think I have time to floss and brush.”

“When I tell you to do something, it's not optional, love. It's a bloody fucking demand! Unless you'd rather go to a real dentist. As a matter-of-fact, I could probably get you an appointment sometime within the week.”

Her eyes widened in horror as she jumped up to her feet. “I'll go floss and brush my teeth.”

“Yes you will.”

She scurried out of her bedroom, her boots clicking and clacking noisily against the floor, catching a snide but quiet remark from Hyde on her way out the door.

“You stubborn little minx.”

Amy rolled her eyes as soon as she entered her bathroom, running over to the sink and proceeded to quickly floss and brush her teeth. She nearly made her gums bleed from rushing, but she was done in a matter of five minutes, ran out of the bathroom and down the upstairs hall.

 _“Shut the fuck up!”_ Brianna shouted on her way past the bitch's room.

She rolled her eyes a second time, about to re-enter her bedroom to fetch her backpack, but stopped when she heard Hyde calling to her from downstairs.

“I've got your backpack down here, love, and your keys!” He shouted.

Oh thank God! She stopped at the landing and saw him standing there at the open front door, her backpack in one hand and her keys in the other. Her heart warmed, a brief smile crossing her face. She had to commend him on helping her along. This beautiful man was just full of surprises. Without hesitation, she hurried towards him, trying not to trip down the stairs as she did so, Hyde watching her every step, as if making sure of the same thing.

“Wait! Where's my cell phone and wallet?”

“In your bag, little one,” he said with a smirk.

Giving him the benefit of the doubt, she took her keys and her backpack, throwing it over her shoulder. “Permission to leave?”

“Of course you may leave! Now go! Go!” He exclaimed, giving her a quick pat on the ass and a shove out the door. Amy dashed towards her car as fast as her feet could carry her. “Have a good day, darling! And drive safely!”

“Uh-huh!”

 

* * *

  

      It was only Amy's second week of school, and already she was beginning to hate the teacher she was saddled with for her first class. She was only five minutes late to class. Five whole minutes! And yet, tall, blonde, skinny and smug Mrs. Hayter didn't care, late was late and she got counted as tardy. If she got two more tardies, she would be counted as absent, and after two absences, she would drop a letter grade.

Bitch.

If her master knew about this, he would probably be just as furious with her as she was. But what was she supposed to say? That she was late because her master was checking her vitals, and made her floss and brush her teeth before leaving the house? Yeah, right. The only excuses that counted were hospitalization or a death in the family. Maybe Hyde should make her a fake hospital bracelet next time or something. It might be stupid, but maybe, just maybe, she would buy it. He probably had a few of those lying around in that basement somewhere. Maybe. God knows he had everything but the kitchen sink in that house.

An hour and a half later, she was free from that class, and after huffing and puffing up that one sloping walkway to the cafeteria, she was able to grab something quick to eat for breakfast, some french toast sticks and a bottle of orange juice. Her struggle up that hill had her flashing back to the stress test at Fetish Tower. She had to wonder if Hyde was watching her heart as she did so, and worrying sick about her at the same time. Her assumptions were confirmed when she received a call from him in the middle of her meal.

Sighing softly, she lifted the phone to her ear. “You saw that, huh?”

“The change in your heart rate? You're bloody fucking right I saw it. What's going on over there, little one? What are you doing? Are you alright?”

“I'm fine, mas--” She stopped herself short, suddenly remembering where she was. “Hyde. There's this huge ass hill that I have to climb up after my first class, just to get to the cafeteria, and it's a pain in the ass. I'm okay now though, I'm sitting down and eating.”

“Ah, so that's what that was. I recall you not being very fit to handle those inclines during your stress test. Why don't you try something else? Isn't there an elevator? Or stairs?”

“Stairs, but that's just as bad.”

“Not quite, or you wouldn't be able to make it up the stairs here at home. Try the stairs next time, love.”

She nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. “Alright.”

“So what are you eating? And it better be something healthy.”

“Uh...french toast sticks with syrup and some orange juice.”

“Good choice!” He exclaimed happily. “Yes, that's my good girl.”

Her eyes fell shut for a moment, her sex clenching at his last words. She lowered her tone of voice to a whisper. “Are you trying to make me horny while I'm at school?”

“Perhaps...is it working?”

“Maybe, a little.”

He chuckled softly. “Marvelous. Then my work here is done. How are you doing otherwise? Heart, lungs and stomach. Actually, I can see your heart, very nice, strong and steady beats at a rate of seventy-four beats per minute.”

She moaned softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she opened her eyes. “Mm... well my lungs are fine, and my stomach is starting to feel better now that I'm eating.” She took another guzzle of her orange juice, then dipped her french toast stick into the syrup, taking a big bite.

“Very good. I'm pleased to both hear and see you're doing well. Were you late this morning?”

Amy swallowed what was in her mouth then exhaled sharply. “Yes, by five minutes, and the bitch counted me as tardy, but what could I say? I doubt she would've bought 'my master had to check my vitals' as an excuse.”

He laughed with wicked amusement. “Or you could tell her your daddy had to check your vitals, because he's a doctor, and wants to make sure his little girl is feeling well, every morning and night.”

She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling with a grin. “Yeah, that'll work.” Another dip of her french toast stick into the syrup, and she popped the last half in her mouth.

“Worth a shot. You'd better make bloody well sure your alarm is set from now on.”

“I will, mas—Hyde.” She winced, realizing the name had almost slipped out again, her eyes quickly darting around the half-occupied cafeteria. “You don't mind me calling you that, when I'm talking to you on the phone here at school, do you? I just want to make sure.”

“No, I don't mind at all. You're in public, and while I may not be there with you to openly respond, the rule still applies. You don't want anyone to look at you strangely, now do you?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Then you shouldn't worry about it. When you're in public, it's perfectly acceptable.”

She dipped her last french toast stick into the syrup. “Got it.” After taking a bite of the stick, she glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. She sighed deeply, swallowing then continuing her conversation. “I should probably get going to my next class. I've only got like ten minutes left.”

“Alright, little one. Well you finish up there, and take good care of yourself. I'll see you when you get home.”

“Okay, see you then. Bye.”

“Until we meet again, my love. Adieu.”

She hung up the phone, smiling down at it for a few seconds before grabbing her juice and taking another guzzle. After finishing up her meal, she rose to her feet, disposing of her trash and heading towards her next class...her theater class. Her heart started to beat a little faster with each step she took.

Professor Scott. Professor Dylan Scott.

Shit. She hadn't seen the man in three whole days, but since he had seen all of her, she didn't know how in the hell she was going to find the courage to set foot in his class again. Why didn't she just drop it? She had been so damn busy packing up for her move into Hyde's manor, that she hadn't had the time, and worse yet...this was the one class she had with Courtney. Great. So she was ten times more screwed.

If she had it her way, she would rather skip class entirely and go to the health office or something. Her master wouldn't have to know.

Her heart was pounding like an Indian drum, as she approached the door to the theater.

_– Blip!_

She jumped at the sound of her phone, notifying her of a new text message, a looming feeling she knew who it was before she even pulled it out of her pocket.

Master Hyde:

      _Another incline, my love?_

Amy sighed wearily, typing a response back reading: _Yeah, sorry. I'll be up soon_. She was starting to hate this stupid collar, with its heart rate monitor. It felt like an invasion of privacy. Was he watching the stupid monitor _all the time_? Didn't he have anything better to do today? Like screw that bitch Brianna or something? Guess not.

She took a few deep breaths, attempting to calm her heart, both for her sake and her master's, stopped, then she took a few more. Finally, she got up the nerve to step into the building. She took a few tentative steps into the room, her eyes widening in horror when she saw Professor Scott. He was sitting at the table in the corner, one leg crossed over the other, as he toyed with the iPad on his lap. Well at least his gaze wasn't on her at the moment.

Her own gaze wandered around the theater, seeking out Courtney among the other twenty some students. Her brows furrowed inquisitively. Where was she? There was no sign of her. She wasn't even here. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, noticing it was five minutes until ten. This wasn't like her. She was never late. As relieved as she should have been that Courtney wasn't there, it was just another nail in her coffin. There was no doubt in her mind that this was just another excuse to avoid her.

It felt like another stab to her heart, but Amy took another deep courageous breath and tried as she might to push her emotions aside. Maybe it was better this way, at least for now. Turning on her heels, she strolled across the back end of the theater and down the side aisle, searching for a vacant seat, preferably somewhere near the back. There were plenty of empty seats near the back of the room, but knowing Professor Scott, he preferred them to stay within the first two rows.

Slipping her backpack off her shoulder, she sank down into a seat in the middle of the fourth row. She pulled out her phone to silence it, noticing she had two more messages from Hyde as she did so. They read:

_Just keep breathing, little one._   
_Are you all nice and settled now?_

She smiled softly, punching in one last response: _Yeah, but I have to go now. Bye master_. Quickly pocketing her cellular, she slumped down in her seat in an attempt to hide from Dylan. She jumped and nearly squealed as she felt her cell vibrate against her ass a minute later. She was about to reach into her pocket to get it when it vibrated a second time, causing her to gasp loudly and her sex to tighten.

 _Oh Hyde, you son of a bitch! Fuck!_  Yanking it out, she gripped it tightly between her hands as she read over his messages:

_I'm thinking of you, my little one._   
_Hope you're ready for me tonight. Adieu._

Her eyes widened slightly, a shudder wracking her body as she shoved her phone back into her pocket, hoping to God he wouldn't message her again. Being on vibrate was bad enough. At least she was wearing panties today.

“Good morning!” Professor Scott greeted his class, suddenly drawing her attention. He stood there, clad in what was quickly becoming his usual outfit, a pull-over sweater over a white collared shirt, dark denim jeans and brown boots. He held a paper cup of coffee in his hand. “Did you enjoy your weekend?”

There were a few scattered “yeahs.”

“It's too damn hot!” exclaimed a chubby kid sitting in the second row, a navy beanie on his head.

Dylan nodded his head. “It is hot. Welcome to Southern California.” There were a few amused chuckles. “It only gets worse, my friend.”

Amy scoffed. “No shit,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Okay! Today we're going to start warming up, to get you in the proper frame of mind to do a little acting today...” His gaze wandered around the room. Amy looked down at her lap, intent on avoiding eye contact with the man, but was starting to wish she'd just brought a hat instead. He clapped his hands. “So let's begin! Come on up!”

Oh no.

While everyone got up and hurried down to the stage, Amy set both of her hands on the arm rests and shakily rose to her feet, gradually heading down to the front of the class. She twisted her hands, trying to decide the best way to handle the situation. Maybe playing innocent and stupid was the key, just pretend as if Friday had never happened, as if they hadn't seen each other at all.

She nearly stopped dead in her tracks when the two of them suddenly locked eyes, her heart beating a little faster as a result.

“Good morning, Amy,” he greeted her with a friendly smile.

“Mr. Scott,” she acknowledged him, feigning a small smile.

He stole a glance over his shoulder at the other students, who had put themselves into a circle then stared down at her in concern, lowering his tone of voice. “You feeling better?”

 _No_. Her eyes widened momentarily, but she gently nodded her head. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Good.” He gestured her towards the circle, “go find a spot.”

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, she turned and stepped towards the circle, so very intent on being near the back of the stage and far away from him, but since she'd waited so long, that was no longer a possibility. Instead, she found herself squeezing between two other girls, near the far right side of the room and the circle.

Dylan set his coffee down on the table then began pacing back and forth behind them. “Arms down at your sides, knees slightly bent. Close your eyes and breathe. Feel the breath rushing into your lungs, slowly filling you up like a balloon, then let it go. Deep breaths.”

Oh shit...not this again. It was bad enough that Hyde was making her do it, but now him too? Nevertheless, she did as instructed and shut her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths. If anything, it would slow her pounding heart and help her feel better at the same time.

“Breathe...slow and deep,” he said in a soothing voice. “Just concentrate on the breath.”

And concentrate on her breath she did, pushing down a huge lump in her throat and continuing to take slow deep breaths.

“I want you to imagine two strings,” he said. “Two strings attached to your elbows, starting from under the stage floor and extending up into the ceiling. When you see them, when you feel them, I want you to let them slowly pull you up towards the sky. Don't forget to breathe. Imagine two strings attached to her wrists, gently pulling you higher.”

She felt sort of silly, but slowly lifted her arms, still breathing slow and deep, her body gradually beginning to relax and her troubles starting to fade away. Her mind seemed to drift off, concentrating on nothing more but her breath and the sound of Professor Scott's soothing tone of voice.

Suddenly, she felt someone brush up against her backside and a very distinct presence. Her brows furrowed inquisitively, but she tried as she might to ignore it and keep herself focused and centered. That was until she felt two fingers against her pulsing neck, then a warm hand pressing against her back, right between her shoulder blades, feeling her breaths as they entered and left her body.

Was one of the girls next to her touching her? No. That was impossible.

“Imagine two strings attached to each one of your fingers, gently pulling you closer to the sky, stretching your spine. Keep breathing...slow and deep.”

Amy jumped in fright, her heart beating frantically at the unexpected and close proximity of Dylan's voice. She heard him right over her shoulder. She even felt his warm breath. It was him! _He_ was standing behind her! But why was he touching her?

She opened one eye, taking a peek at the rest of her classmates. Their eyes were shut, and their arms were stretched high in the air above their heads. She opened the other eye, quickly looking over her shoulder and coming face-to-face with her professor. He smiled softly at her, his hand still against her back. She swallowed hard, her heart picking up speed as she mouthed an incredulous, “what are you doing” at him. He lifted his finger to his lips in an attempt to hush her, mouthed a “breathe” back at her and gestured for her to face forward.

“Feel those strings pull taut, stretching the right side of your body, pulling your body into a straight line...” Dylan continued.

Amy trembled, but did as he told her to, facing forward and continuing to take deep breaths, not daring to shut her eyes again. She relaxed as she felt him remove his hand from her back, assuming he wasn't going to try touching her again. Not that she would mind, but if her master knew about this, any of it, he definitely would.

“Feel those strings stretching the left side of your body, still straightening your spine,” he said, continuing to talk her classmates through their warm-up, his voice no longer in close proximity.

She stole a glance over her shoulder, seeing him digging around in his leather messenger bag for something. Paranoia suddenly gripped her heart and her sex, a huge lump suddenly forming in her throat, her heart refusing to slow. Oh please God, don't let Hyde be watching it. Fortunately, she hadn't felt her phone vibrate again in the past five minutes, so she was in the clear, for now at least.

“Return to center. The two strings attached to your fingers are cut, you hang from your wrists, the two strings attached to your wrists are cut, you hang from the elbows...”

Her eyes widened in horror, her sex throbbing and clenching involuntarily, when she saw Dylan pull a navy blue Littmann S.E. II Classic stethoscope out of his bag, with gray ear tips.

_Holy shit. What the hell is he gonna do?_

Well, she had some ideas, one in particular. As he looked up and started back in her direction, she faced forward once more, watching the rest of her classmates, hoping that one of them would realize what it was he was doing.

“The two strings attached to your elbows are cut. Let gravity take over, dropping your chin to your chest, pulling you down to the floor,” said Dylan, his voice nearing closer until it was right at her ear. “Remember to breathe.”

Amy's eyes fell shut, her sex throbbing incessantly, her breathing growing heavy, her heart beating faster and faster. She didn't have to look behind her to know that he was putting the stethoscope into his ears, because the next thing she felt was his hand slipping under the collar of her blouse, pressing the cool disc against her pulmonic valve. With a soft gasp, she felt her walls tighten, quickly causing her to grow wet with arousal, her heart suddenly slamming against her rib cage.

“Hang there limp and loose, rock from side to side, shake your head 'no,' nod your head 'yes,'” he instructed.

Even if she wasn't doing her warm up, she still shook her head “no,” wanting to beg and plead with him to stop, but she was too overcome with arousal to form any coherent thought in her head. She opened her eyes, and looked around. No one was even paying any attention them. They were all doubled over, heads down at the floor, in their own world.

“Wow,” Dylan murmured, his breath hot against her ear. “That's some fast heart you got there.”

_Holy shit!_

Amy bit down on her bottom lip, trying desperately to hold back the whimper and moan she wanted to emit. First Hyde was taking advantage of her medical fetish, now him? She knew exposing herself to him at Fetish Tower was going to come back to bite her in the ass.

“Keep breathing, slow and deep...” He insisted, more to her than to her classmates.

She vigorously shook her head, but did as he told her to, trying to calm her heart down as best as she could, but it was a struggle in itself.

“Slowly roll back up to center, one vertebrae at a time. Stack those vertebrae, one on top of the other,” said Dylan, pulling the stethoscope out of her collar and slipping it under the front of her blouse, much to her astonishment. The next thing she felt was him tucking it under the left cup of her bra, pressing it to her mitral. “Head coming up last, eyes still closed.”

The wetness in her panties grew, her juices gushing out of her opening as her head fell back against her professor's shoulder. She moaned softly, taking a shallow breath in, her body slumping against him. His arm slipped around her waist, holding her up as he continued to auscultate her hard pumping valve. His lips brushed over her cheek in a tender kiss.

“Let your head roll to the left, then back to the right...” He nibbled at her ear lobe then whispered into it, “your heart is racing. It sounds amazing, but you need to relax...” She continued to shake her head adamantly. “Yes, you can do it, Amy. Just keep taking those deep breaths.”

She took in a few deep breaths, one after the other, and was about to utter a safe word, until she realized that this wasn't her master. This wasn't Hyde. She couldn't just pull out one of nowhere and assume he would know what it meant.

“Back to center,” he instructed the class. “Now stretch out your jaw, stick out your tongue, give yourself a facial massage.”

Suddenly feeling the vibration of her phone, she was instantly brought back to reality. Her eyes snapped open. Looking down at her chest and seeing his hand up her shirt, she grabbed his wrist and shoved it and herself away from him. She spun around, gaping at him incredulously.

Dylan scowled back at her, slowly removing the stethoscope from his ears and clearing his throat uncomfortably. He turned away from the circle and retreated back to the table, shoving the stethoscope back into his bag, addressing the class once more. “Repeat the process on your own now, find those strings again, feel them pull you up from the elbows, wrists, fingers, stretching out your spine and dropping forward towards the floor.”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Amy squared her shoulders and left the circle, marching back to her seat. A few of her classmates finally opened their eyes, glancing curiously in her direction. She exchanged a look with Dylan, before he turned his attention back to the circle, pointing at the two curious skater-looking guys, and the petite Hispanic girl.

“You three, close your eyes and keep going,” he ordered.

Figures. No one is the wiser. Reaching into her back pocket, Amy pulled out her phone and checked over her notifications: _1 unread message from Master Hyde_. She cringed, saying a silent prayer in her head before bringing up the message, which read:

_Little one, I just came down and saw your heart pounding. What the bloody hell are you doing?_

Shit. What was she going to say? Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she typed a fairly long response back with the following explanation: _Class. We had to do this character exercise, where we were running around the room. Tiring but fun. Don't worry, I'm fine_.

As their warm-up ended, her classmates returned to their respective seats just as Hyde sent her another text.

_Is it that bugger who made you do that?_

Her gaze darted back to Dylan. “Yeah, he's the bugger,” she said to herself, before informing Hyde that yeah, it was the "bugger," but she was trying to ignore him. She smiled down at her phone, her heart skipping a beat when Hyde sent her a “good girl” right back.

For the next hour and forty minutes left of class, she avoided eye contact with Professor Scott, and kept herself preoccupied by toying with her phone and chatting with her friend, Mary. While they didn't do any acting as the professor had promised, he did split them up into two groups so they could play a game called “typewriter,” where they had to sit on the floor in a circle, and spell out long words by clapping.

While Amy wasn't intent on starting an argument with her professor, she wasn't about to leave without confronting him for what he'd done to her. Once class was over, she hung around. She leaned against the wall, a short distance away from where he was seated, her arms crossed over her chest, watching him from afar and waiting for everyone to clear out. As soon as they did, she continued to stand there, waiting for the man to acknowledge her presence.

Dylan looked up as he slipped his iPad into his bag. “Amy, did you need something, sweetie?”

“Yeah...” She took a couple steps towards the table, tugging her backpack higher up on her shoulder. “You want to explain to me what that was all about, during our warm-up?”

His movements slowed, his brows furrowing inquisitively. “Uh, I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh please, you know what I'm talking about. You were feeling me up!”

“In my defense, I was only listening to your heart,” he declared, setting both of his hands on the table, a ghost of a smile crossing his face, “which by the way, was pounding the whole time so you definitely didn't mind me doing it.”

Amy looked down at her feet, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, but refused to give him the benefit of the doubt. “It doesn't matter. You can't just do that to me, to one of your students, in front of everyone.”

“No one was watching,” he argued. “No one even knew what I was doing, what _we_ were doing.”

“ _We_?” She shook her head. “No, you cannot make me a part of this. I have a...a master. Remember? Master Hyde. If he knew what you did to me, he would kill you!”

“Which would put him away for a lot longer than it would me, if we're weighing degrees of crime.” He stood up straight, crossing his own arms over his chest. “What you do on your own time is your business, not his. He doesn't control you when you're at school.”

She hated to admit it, but he did have a point, and unless there was a camera or audio recording device built into her collar too, she was free and clear to do as she pleased, without Hyde's knowledge. “Why did you do it?”

He glanced down at the table, scowling in discouragement. “Because I never got the chance to on Friday. I'd rather risk auscultating your heart in front of a group of students, instead of in your master and my girlfriend's presence. Plus, I didn't want to push it. You were already embarrassed enough.”

She gently nodded her head in understanding, her heart skipping a beat at his thoughtfulness. “What about Kate?”

“What about her?” He shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “We broke-up.”

Amy blinked. “You did?”

He nodded. “I'd be lying if I said I didn't see it coming. In fact, I was actually a little relieved. Kate is hot, she's beautiful, but she was never really into the whole med fetish scene.”

“So you're single again.”

“Yeah.” He gestured to the collar around her neck, “but you're not.”

She sighed softly. “Even if I was...you're my teacher. And that would be...way too weird, no offense.”

Dylan exuded a sigh of his own. “None taken.”

A long awkward silence fell between them.

“So um...” She peeked into his bag, noticing the neck of his stethoscope sticking out from beneath his iPad, her heart skipping a beat. She cleared her throat uncomfortably as she posed the question lingering on her mind. “When did you get a Littmann?”

“About the same time my fetish started, three months ago,” he said with a smirk. “I've got two more at home, a Cardiology Littmann and a Sprague.”

A smirk appeared on her own face. “Nice. Anything else medical related?”

“I've got a blood pressure cuff, a digital thermometer, a pen light, and a first-aid kit That's about the last of it.” He replied with a chuckle.

“Automatic or manual cuff?”

“Manual.”

“So what are you thinking of getting next?”

“A vitals monitoring machine, or a portable heart monitor with twelve or six leads.”

Just the thought of that machine, and her professor owning it to use on someone like her, made her pussy ache, clench and her body tremble involuntarily. “Oh...” It was all she could say.

“Yeah. I'll probably have one sometime in the next two weeks.” He reached back into his bag, pulling out the stethoscope with a wry smile. “Do you mind if your professor takes another listen to that incredible heart?”

She blinked, her eyes widening in astonishment as she stared at the stethoscope. His request only caused her sex to ache even more, and her heart to start pounding all over again. “Now?” She stole a glance over her shoulder towards the ajar back door of the theater.

“I can go close the door, if it'll make you feel more comfortable,” he offered.

“I don't know, Mr. Scott...”

“Call me Dylan.”

“Okay, Dylan.” She exhaled sharply. “Look, I want to, I really do, but I've got this huge problem where my heart pounds like a drum when I'm really nervous.” A ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

Dylan laughed in amusement. “I noticed, which is why I told you to keep breathing.”

Amy gasped. “I thought you were talking to the class!”

“I was talking to both of you.”

“Uh-huh..." She giggled nervously, "well I've already had two stething sessions this morning. I really don't know if I can handle a third one.”

“Master Hyde?”

“Yeah, because its a requirement now,” she retorted with a roll of her eyes. “I get a vitals check in the morning and at night.”

“Well look on the bright side, at least you stay healthy,” he implied with a wink, that caused her heart to skip a beat, opening and closing the neck of the stethoscope in his hands. “And that's important.”

She warily eyed the instrument in his hand, swallowing hard as she began thinking about how good it would feel to have that cool disc on her chest again, or even on her backside. Just posing her next question made her sex ache even more. “Where would I be sitting, if I let you...?”

He set his hand against the tabletop. “You can hop up here.” He smiled softly. “We can pretend its an exam table.”

Gently nodding her head, she slipped her backpack off her shoulder and hopped up onto the table, letting her legs hang off the edge. Her heart started beating frantically as she watched him set his bag on the floor, giving her more room, then stepped around to the front of the table.

Putting the stethoscope into his ears, he took the disc in his hand with a smirk and stepped to the side of her. “Okay...I'm going to slip this under the back of your shirt. I want to auscultate your lungs first. Is that okay with you?”

She nodded her head, but said nothing, her walls clenching as she pressed her knees firmly together. The next thing she felt was his hand, sliding under the back of her top, then the cool disc hitting her bare backside, her eyes falling shut as she gasped and moaned softly.

“Take a deep breath in...” He instructed her. She breathed in deeply. “And out.” She let it out slowly through her mouth. “Good.” He moved it across her back. “Now do it again, but make this breath deeper than the last.” She could feel her sex still throbbing as she did as he told her, sucking in a huge breath, filling her lungs completely then slowly letting it out.

Another awkward silence fell between them as he listened to her lung sounds.

“So, do you steth all your students like this?” She said with a nervous laugh, attempting to keep the conversation going and get rid of her nerves.

“Only the ones that let me.” He chuckled. “No, you're the first one. And don't worry, I won't ask you to do this at the end of every class.”

Well that was a relief. When she felt him move the disc down, she shut her eyes and took another deep breath, deeper than the last and slowly exhaled.

“Wow,” he said, a smile in his voice, “you sound...amazing. I can't believe I almost missed out on hearing this.”

She sighed softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “R-Really, Dr. Scott?”

“Yes, really. Very, very strong lungs, healthy and definitely clear. You don't smoke, do you?”

“No, never,” she replied, wetness pooling in her panties.

“That's great to hear, literally great to hear.”

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, but she said nothing.

He pulled the stethoscope from the back of her shirt. “Great lungs.” Just when she thought her cheeks couldn't possibly get any redder, they did at his compliment. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him expectantly, feigning a small smile. “Alright, now I'm going to listen to your heart.”

As her heart picked up speed, she gently nodded her head and faced forward, staring straight ahead. It started pounding frantically in panic as he came to stand in front of her, blocking her view of the back wall of the room. Well, so much for that idea. She quickly turned her head away and chose another spot on the wall to focus on.

“I'm going to lift this up, so I can get under there,” he said, as he lifted the front of her top. “I get a better sound if its on bare skin.”

She shut her eyes tightly, exhaling sharply. _Oh God, just shut up and do it already!_

Dylan froze. “I'm sorry. I don't have to do it that way, if it makes you uncomfortable. I can do it over your shirt.”

Amy shook her head. “No, no it's fine. You can put it on my skin.” No shirt, ever. She preferred it to be on her bare skin all the time.

“Good, because that's the best way to do it. In my opinion at least. I don't know how Master Hyde does it.”

“He prefers my...” Her voice trailed off, gasping softly as the felt the cool rubber disc make contact with her aortic valve. “S-Skin.”

“Wow!” He exclaimed. “Your heart is really pounding!”

She bit down on her bottom lip, breathing heavily, squirming against the table and whimpering, getting wetter and wetter down there by the second. Why did she even bother putting panties on today in the first place? Yet another pair ruined. “I'm really n-n-nervous,” she stammered, bowing her head in submission, resisting the temptation to lean forward and sink into him. “I'm s-s-sorry, Doctor.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” he remarked, just before his voice turned soothing, so soothing and sexy, she nearly came right there and then. “Relax...breathe...”

Amy vigorously nodded her head and took a few deep breaths, trying hard to relax and desperately pushing down her building climax. At least there was one thing she could be thankful for. He wasn't going to talk to her heart like a child, the way Hyde did.

“Good, that's real good. Keep going.”

She felt him move the disc over her pulmonic valve and continued taking deep breaths, in and out. “I...thought acting was...your forte,” she gasped in-between breaths.

“It is. Doesn't mean I can't have a fetish. Keep eye contact, look me in the eyes.”

Her eyes came open at his request, looking him in his deep hazel eyes, and while they were nice, they simply didn't hold a candle to the dark, penetrating brown eyes of her master. The ones that could practically pierce her soul and her core. Plus, his nose was a lot nicer than Dylan's pug, broader in length and he did have that cute little flare to his nostrils.

Oh fuck! What was she doing with this guy? Why was she letting _him_ do this to _her_?

As his stethoscope came down to find her tricuspid valve, her hand came up to find his chest, gently pushing him away as she slid off of the table. “I'm sorry, Mr. Scott. Dylan. I just can't do this.”

Dylan's brows furrowed in confusion as he took the stethoscope out of his ears. “What? Why? Did I do something wrong?”

“No, I did.” She grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. “I have a master. I belong to Hyde, remember? And I'm not being a very good sub right now, especially letting another man steth me behind his back.”

“I already told you, Amy. You're out of his control. You can do whatever you want when you're at school.”

“Not as long as I have this thing on,” she said, pointing to her collar.

“So take it off.”

“I can't!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. “It's locked. That's the way he wants it.”

Dylan sighed deeply, turning and stepping closer to the table, slipping the stethoscope back into his bag. “Are you going to tell him? About what I did?”

“Yeah, right! Not only would he hunt you down and beat the shit out of you, I'd get punished big time!” She glanced down at the floor. “My ass would probably look like Brianna's by the time he got through with me, along with the rest of my body.”

He froze, looking over at her in bewilderment. “Brianna? Who's Brianna?”

“Nobody. Forget it. I'm not going to tell him, and I hope to God you don't tell anyone else about this either.”

“And risk losing my job and facing a sexual harassment charge?” He replied, closing the flap on his bag and slipping it over his shoulder. “I think I'll pass.”

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. “Good. I would appreciate if you didn't.”

Without another word, the pair turned and headed out of the theater. Amy was just turning to walk away when her professor called out to her, stopping her short.

“Hey!”

She spun around, looking back at him inquisitively.

“Hyde's a lucky man. You can tell him I said so.”

Amy gave him a small smile, her heart warming at his choice of words. “Yeah...” And with that, she turned and walked away, rolling her eyes towards the sky. “Right.”

 


	11. Pleasure or Pain?

       When Amy was released from her last class, it was only three thirty in the afternoon. She had been waiting, hoping for another text from Hyde for nearly four hours, or even a call to inform her what time she should arrive home for her training. To say she was terrified beyond belief of what awaited her, would be the biggest understatement of the century. On the surface, the reserved and shy little girl she was, wanted to run screaming for the hills. However, deep down in her core, the mature and adventurous young woman she was quickly becoming was filled with both anticipation and excitement, and it was growing with each passing minute.

Did he expect her to come straight home? All he had told her this morning was to rid herself of her panties when she arrived. Should she check with him first, before going off and doing some much needed shopping with her financial aid disbursement money?

It was probably better, if, for no other reason, than to avoid a punishment. Plus, he did say in the contract that he wanted her to check in with him before she did certain things. She waited until she got back to her car with the air conditioner running, before pulling out her cell phone and dialing his number, hoping to God she wasn't disturbing him. After a couple rings, he picked up.

“Amy, my dear! What can I do for you?”

Just the sound of that man's seductive and sultry deep English voice in her ear again, caused the tempo of her heart to increase ten fold, heat rocketing to her nether region. “I-I hope I'm not bothering you, master, but I had a couple questions about the training.”

“Nonsense, you're not bothering me at all, and you are perfectly entitled to ask whatever you wish. Better to ask these questions now instead of later, when we're in the middle of it.”

Oh god...she wanted to be more than in the middle of it. She wanted to be all over him and then some.

“Do you have a set time for when you want me home? Or do you want me to come straight there now?”

 _Please say later._  
 _Please dear God, say later_.

“Seven o' clock, sharp, and not a minute later,” he replied.

 _Oh thank you God_.

“As a matter-of-fact, let's make that the set time for which you will arrive home on school days. That's Monday through Thursday from what I understand. Correct?”

“Yes, master.”

“Very well, then it's settled, and on the weekends, you will spend the majority of your time here at the manor, unless I give you the privilege to venture out. Understand?”

No outings unless he said so? Well, that sucked. Ever since she learned to drive at the age of twenty, she had never been much of a homebody as she had once been as a teenager, but if he wanted her home, she would have to comply with his demand. “How do I get privileges to venture out?”

“By being a good girl and pleasing me. How else would I allow you to reap such a reward, my dear?”

Well that didn't sound so hard. “Oh, okay.”

“That's not the answer I want to hear.”

“I-I mean, yes, master. I understand.”

“Yes...” He breathed. Her eyes fell shut, a soft sigh escaping her as heat pulsed rapidly through her core. “Now is that all?”

“I-um...when I do I have to have the things you requested I carry with me at all times?” Even as she asked the question, she wasn't sure she could remember them all.

“By tonight.”

“Okay, that would be the condoms, lube, pulse ox, and latex gloves? That was all of it, right?”

“Yes, and your collar, which is pretty much a given, since you're forbidden and unable to take it off as it is.”

“Of course. So I'll see you at seven.”

“Yes you will, and you'd better be on time, Amy,” he insisted, surprising her by using her actual name this time. “Being stuck in traffic on Sunset Boulevard is not an excuse.”

“What about if I were to get really sick on the way home?”

“ _That_ on the other hand, is something I will excuse. Your health is after all, my top priority.”

Her heart picked up speed at his concern. “Thank you, master.”

“You don't intend on being sick this evening, do you?”

“No, master.”

“No _sir_. I like that better when you answer a question, it shows me more respect. Let's change that up for the sake of questioning, shall we?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Excellent. Then if you have no further questions, I will see you tonight at seven.”

“Okay, master. See you then.” She was about to hang up, but stopped short when he spoke again, drawing her attention by simply using her name again.

“And Amy?”

“Yeah, master?”

“Those panties better be off by the time you set foot through the door.”

 _\- Click_.

He hung up before she could get another word out. She glanced down at her crotch then back at the phone, a shiver dancing down her spine, shuddering to think what he would do to her if she didn't have them off. Either way, she had a looming feeling that he would be checking, as meticulously as a security staff would upon entering a concert, only he wouldn't be using a metal detector. He might be using something else though.

Quickly pushing the thought out of her head, she refocused her attention on the matter at hand, shoved her phone back into her pocket, and put the car in gear. Driving out of the college parking lot, she headed in the direction of the nearest Walgreens, figuring she could find most of the stuff she needed there.

She wasn't surprised in the least bit at the stares that came her way wearing her collar. It was pretty obvious to the man behind the register what she was planning, when he saw her with the large box of condoms, the latex gloves, lube and pulse oximeter. Fortunately that last one only cost her fifty dollars and it had a rechargeable battery. At least she could consider it something easy she could use by herself, when Hyde wasn't around, and at least the man at the register had enough decency not to pry into her business.

By the time she finished at Walgreens, it was 4:30. She still had some time to kill before seven. A part of her had been tempted to buy herself some snacks while she was there, but she had a feeling that if Hyde found a bag of Cheetos puffs or any other fatty food in her room, or even when she walked through the door, she would be paying for it later. In a big way.

While she might of grabbed an energy Vitamin water at the Walgreens, it wasn't going to do much to help her stomach, which was growling like crazy. She hadn't eaten since this morning, and now she had to wait until dinner? Suddenly, she wished she had asked Hyde if there was something small she could eat now, just to hold her out until then. Should she stop somewhere and text him? What if he became infuriated with her for even asking such a stupid question?

No, better not. Just drink the energy water and keep driving.

She passed by her favorite Chinese take-out restaurant, Chef Ming's Kitchen, the growling in her stomach becoming much louder and greedier than before. She glanced at the clock in the dash: 5:05 p.m.

Ugh, two more hours! She didn't know if she could do it.

Throwing all caution to the wind, she pulled her car into the lot of Chef Ming's Kitchen and parked, pulling out her cell phone and sending Hyde a text with the words: _I'm starving and haven't eaten since this morning. What do I do?_ As soon as she sent the message, she immediately regretted it and wished she could take it back.

She sat there waiting for his reply for a few minutes, guzzling her water. When she was about to give up hope and put her phone away, that's when she got his reply, which read:

 _Come home and you can have a snack_.

Exhaling sharply, she shook her head and punched in a response. _Isn't there somewhere I can get a snack while I'm out, that you will approve of?_ She had a feeling that her message would raise his suspicions, but it was hard to think logically when she was so damn hungry. He sent her two messages, one after the other, as if he were pausing to take a breath while speaking directly to her.

 _If its a fast food franchise, you stay the bloody hell away from it._  
 _Go to the grocery store and get yourself a muffin, or a sandwich from the deli_.

While she rolled her eyes at his first message, his second seemed like a suitable idea. After sending him a message to reassure him that she would do that, she decided to head to the nearest Ralph's supermarket. Fortunately, she did find herself a sandwich, a triangle cut turkey and cheese sandwich on white bread. She sat in her car and ate it, making sure to take her Lactaid beforehand. When she finished, it was just after 5:30.

An hour and a half. Ninety minutes and she would be with Hyde again.

The adventurous part of her wanted to rush home right now, but the shy little girl still wanted to stay far away for as long as he would allow her to. She thought about swinging by Amoeba or the 24 Hour Fitness center to pay Courtney's big brother, Zack, a visit, but who's to say that he would actually be on speaking terms with her after what happened between her and his sister? Paying a visit to Cedars-Sinai Hospital to see Michael was out of the question. She didn't even feel comfortable _setting foot_ in a hospital anymore, especially now that she was tied to this beautiful and darkly mysterious hunk of a man, who was intent on making all of her naughty medical fantasies come true any time he pleased.

 _Oh just go home_.

She turned the key into the ignition and put the car in gear, tapping her thumbs nervously against the steering wheel for a few long seconds, almost as rapidly as the pounding of her heart, but making no other movement besides that. Exhaling sharply, she quickly put the car back in park and shut off the engine.

 _No, don't go home_.

Amy knew she was being childish, and Hyde would probably agree with her, but if there was one thing that the majority of people feared in this world, it was the fear of the unknown. This was all unknown territory to her, and she didn't want to disappoint her new master by being too new to this world herself to mess up in some way before she even began. She cringed when she flashed back to the spanking he'd given her the night before at the dinner table, and yet, at the same time, her sex ached for more.

Doing something completely impulsive, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Courtney's number.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

When she got the same heartbreaking voice mail greeting, she winced, almost tempted to hang up, but she didn't. Instead, she just started talking. “Courtney, it's me, please don't hang up, please just hear me out! I'm scared...I've never done anything like this before in my life, I'm not even sure that I _can_ do it. That guy that I told you about...I'm willing to tell you the truth about what's really going on, about him, but not in a voice mail message. Look, he's not a criminal or anything, like you think he is, but he does...satisfy my needs, my desires, in a way that you can never imagine. Listen, just call me, okay? I need your support here. Please? I really, really do. Bye.”

Ending the call, she leaned her head back against the headrest and shut her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh, wondering what the hell she had just done, and if Hyde would be furious at her for doing it. _If_ he found out, that is.

 _He doesn't have to know_.

Returning her phone to her pocket, she knew she had no other choice but to head home. Whether she wanted to or not. Oh why couldn't her home be Sunset Apartments anymore?

 _Because that hot as fuck English sex fiend, Edward Hyde, has claimed you. You're his property now_.

A shudder rocked her body as she started the engine a second time, putting the car in gear, pulling onto the road a moment later, and heading very slowly, in the direction of Hyde's mansion. Exactly thirty minutes later, she pulled her beetle up to the curb at the end of his driveway, making sure she wouldn't be blocking the path of his car, in case he needed to leave suddenly. After shutting off the engine, she stole a glance at the time, her heart beginning to pound all over again...6:15.

Forty-five minutes.

Remembering what he had told her on the phone, she took a quick look around the seemingly vacant neighborhood streets, the sun already beginning to dip behind the distant hills of Hollywood. She reached down towards the floorboards, removing each one of her boots before unbuttoning and sliding out of her jeans. Being as quick and discreet as she could be, she shoved her panties down her legs and pulled them off, tossing them behind the passenger's seat. She barely bothered to take another peek out the windows, before she pulled her pants back on then her shoes.

Taking one more look at Hyde manor, she removed her keys from the ignition, grabbed her backpack and her Walgreens bag from beside her, then turned and got out of the car. She had to summon up the courage just to get her feet moving towards the door. Since the loud clunking of her heels would indicate that she was coming, she resorted to walking on the balls of her feet as she started up the front walkway. Surprisingly, it masked the sound. And since Hyde had yet to give her her own key to his manor, if he ever would, she had no choice but to ring the doorbell.

Her heart drummed madly as she waited for the door to open, her knees practically shaking with fear. She heard a stroll of footsteps from within, then, the door came open and there stood that beautiful English man. He was clad in another half-unbuttoned white shirt, that chest hair of his peeking out, teasing her, practically begging her to touch it, black slacks, and shiny matching leather boots with a pointed toe. And those sexy leather gloves, the eyeliner that made those smoldering brown eyes pop, they were both back.

_Oh God bless him!_

“Amy, my dear.” He opened the door wider and stepped aside, waving her to come in with a smug smile.

She stepped through the door, no longer walking on the balls of her feet, her heart increasing its tempo as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Welcome home, little one,” he greeted her smoothly. “You're early. I expected you at seven, but nevertheless, I'm awfully pleased to see you home.”

“Well, I didn't have anywhere else to go.”

He shut the door and turned back to face her, noticing the bag she held in her hands. “Did a bit of shopping, love?” He snapped his fingers and held out his hand. “I will inspect that bag, if you please.”

Her brows furrowed inquisitively, but nevertheless, she handed over her Walgreens bag. Now she really did feel as though she was trying to sneak past concert security. She watched Hyde open the bag and look inside, pushing the items back and forth.

“When you live in this house, Amy, I will be inspecting every bag you bring home. For my benefit as well as you girls.”

She wanted to argue with him that there wasn't anything dangerous in there, but had a feeling that would only get her punished, so she just stood there and waited, her arms crossed over her chest. Better to keep her mouth shut.

“Ah, I see you bought everything I asked you to. What a good girl.” He looked up at her and smiled approvingly. She felt heat spread through her core the moment he uttered those last words, taking her bag when he handed it back to her. “There's just one last thing I must check before you head upstairs.”

As much as she wanted to deny her suspicions, she could feel it, the obvious wetness spreading through her core that told her what that one thing was. “And what's that, master?”

He stepped towards her, so close she could smell that woodsy, masculine and intoxicating scent that radiated from his hot body. Before she could even wrap her head around what was happening, his slender fingers found the button on her jeans and yanked it free, slipping his hand inside.

She gasped loudly, her eyes falling shut of their own accord, as she felt the cool leather of his glove, and those teasing fingers of his gently brushing over the hair of her mound. Her backpack slid off her shoulder and hit the floor with a _thud_ , her plastic shopping bag going along with it. “Holy shit...” She breathed, her hips bucking towards his hand of their own accord, desperately wanting his fingers to slip deeper, between her slick folds and deep into her core.

His fingers continued downward, two of them suddenly slipping between her folds, pulling another gasp from her, her breathing quickening. He slipped one finger over her aching clit, giving it a tickle, a deep and long rub, a poke, then dragging his nail over it.

Amy cried out, her heart continuing its frantic beat as a shock of pleasure shot straight down to her toes, her knees threatening to buckle beneath her. As his fingers began to assault her clit again with its rough strokes, she reached out, frantically feeling around for something to grab onto, and found the sleeve of his shirt, grasping the cotton fabric tightly in her hand. “Master...” She moaned.

He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “I'm pleased to see that you've followed my directions, but it pleases me even more to find you so wet down here.”

She could of come right there and then purely from the sound of his voice and his choice of words, but she held back. If he could just keep that hand in her pants, the deeply seductive tone of his voice and his hot breath against her ear, she would find her release, but just as she was getting heated up...he stopped.

As he pulled his hand out of her pants, her knees buckled beneath her like a ton of bricks, sending her forward into Hyde. He grabbed her waist and caught her before she could hit the floor. “Easy now, my darling. Don't faint on me yet. We've got so much to do this evening, and I don't intend on turning you over to Dr. Hyde this early.”

Amy moaned, blinking a few times to clear the haze from her glazed eyes, trying to catch her breath, her heart still pumping hard in her chest. Her breath caught in her throat, whimpering softly as Hyde pressed his two fingers against her neck. He was checking the rate of her heart. “I'm s-sorry, master. I'll try...not to.”

He grinned. “My, my...that little heart is just pounding away in there, isn't it?”

“Yes, it is, sir, because of you.”

“Clever little one knows its place in the world. It belongs to me, every...thumping...beat.”

Amy whimpered, her clit still aching for release as she pressed her sweaty forehead into the opening of his shirt, trembling as she felt a fine patch of chest hair tickling the skin of her face. Finally, she could feel her skin upon his skin, and damn it, it felt so fucking good. She breathed him in deeply, unable to bear the thought of pulling away and she hoped she wouldn't have to.

Setting both of his hands on her shoulders, he held her at arm's length. “Look at me, Amy,” he commanded. She blinked, attempting to clear the fog from her eyes and looked up at him. “There you are. Are you alright?”

She gently nodded her head. “Yes, sir. I think so.” No, she was not alright. She was horny as hell now and in need of a release.

“Good. You will now go upstairs and get ready for dinner.”

She stumbled backward as he let go of her, quickly grabbing onto the wall to steady herself.

He scowled as he watched her attempt to collect herself. “Shall I send you up to Dr. Hyde for a vitals check?”

 _Oh god yes. Please_. Her eyes widened, her sex clenching at his question. She bit her lip, knowing that if he did send her up for another appointment with his alter ego, she would come for sure and finally get that release she needed. “Yes,” she nodded vigorously. “I need to see him.”

Hyde held her gaze with ire in his eyes. “Do you feel its appropriate that I indulge your fetish simply to give you the release I know you're still craving?”

She trembled at the look in his eyes. “Well...I've been a good girl so far, sir.”

He arched a skeptical brow at her. “Is that what you think?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. As far as she knew she had been a good girl for him. She did everything he wanted her to...well, except for last night when she called Brianna a “bitch,” but he punished her for that already. It was yesterday's news. What else could she possibly have done wrong?

“If I have to send you up to Dr. Hyde for a vitals check, and you come during his exam without my permission, I am going to be very, very disappointed in you, Amy. And you don't want to disappoint me, do you?”

Amy swallowed hard, holding onto the wall and shaking her head. “No, sir.”

“Very well. You will not see Dr. Hyde, but you _will_ rest in the living room until dinner is ready.” He turned and waved his arm towards the couch.

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. Now he was withholding her fetish from her? Damn this man. He was already getting into her head, quickly figuring out how her mind worked, and he was getting really good at it too. With a gentle nod of her head, she grabbed her bags and entered the living room to her left. After setting her things on the floor beside the couch, she flopped onto it, sinking into the soft velvet cushions and staring up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

“If you need anything, or you begin to feel worse, don't hesitate to call,” Hyde said. She smiled softly and gently nodded in understanding. As he turned to walk away, he left her with one last remark. “And take off those bloody boots in the house! They're driving me mad.”

She rolled her eyes dramatically as she reached down to pull off her boots. So much for him actually liking them. She set them on the floor beside her then grabbed one of the gold throw pillows, tucking it under her head and turning onto her side, facing the foyer. Well, at least she could count her blessings that he was giving her time to rest up, before their training began, because she had a bad feeling that she would need it. After a few minutes, the day's exhaustion caught up with her and she found her eyes closing.

 

* * *

 

      “Amy? My little Amy...Amy!”

      A familiar voice startled her, suddenly pulling her from her slumber, her heart pounding frantically as she bolted up on the couch, looking around sleepily. Her eyes focused themselves on Master Hyde, who stood there a few feet away from her, impatience clear on his handsome face. “Huh? Master?”

“You were expecting someone else?”

She shook her head, rubbing her right eye with the heel of her palm. “No.”

He blinked, his gaze darkening with vexation. “No? No what?”

“No, sir.”

“That's better!” He exclaimed. “Dinner is on the table.”

“Oh...” She swung her legs over the side of the couch, pushing herself up to her feet, about to walk past him, but he blocked her path, much to her confusion.

“Not so fast, Amy. We have an important matter to discuss, a change of rules.”

She blinked a couple times. A change of rules? Uh-oh. “Okay.”

“From now on, when you are at the dining room table, _my_ table, you will remain quiet,” he explained. “You will not open your mouth for any reason, unless you have a question, a relevant question that which only _I_ can provide the answer to. To put it simply, you will not speak unless you're spoken to. When you're in the kitchen, you may speak freely. Do I make myself clear?”

Amy gaped at him for a few long seconds. No talking at dinner? Then what the hell was she supposed to do? How was she going to pass the time? “Y-Yes, sir, but I have one question.”

“Very well. What is it?”

She cleared her throat, lowering her tone of voice. “Does this new rule apply to Brianna too?”

“It applies to all the subs residing in this house, so yes, it does. Effective immediately. I will not authorize you two naughty minxes to bicker at one another and ruin my meal. Anything you have to say to me, can wait until after dinner or be discussed with me in private.” He turned and walked out of the living room. “Come along, little one. Dinner is getting cold.”

Amy let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and followed behind him. Well that was a relief. At least she wouldn't have to hear anymore bitchy, high and mighty remarks from the blonde skank. When she entered the dining room, Hyde was standing at her chair, having pulled it out for her. Brianna was already seated in her usual spot, and it was only now Amy realized that the blonde wore a similar collar to her own, except hers was lavender, not pink. She gave the blonde a glare but said nothing.

“Wipe that sour puss off your face,” Hyde ordered, glaring coldly from one to the other. “Both of you!”

Looking down at her feet, Amy walked over to the chair and Hyde pushed it in for her. When she was seated, he took his place at the head of the table. She looked down at her plate, not surprised to see another healthy selection of food for her. There was a slab of wild salmon, a side of carrots and more Lima beans. She looked down at her plate with a sigh then at Brianna's and Hyde's plates. While they both had salmon, their sides were different and consisted of garlic bread and rice.

She'd waited hours just to eat this? Well she liked salmon, especially on sushi, so at least that was a plus even if, technically, there was no sushi. Nevertheless, she picked up her fork and began to cut up and eat her salmon, keeping her gaze directed down at her plate.

Brianna lifted her arm in the air, as if she were a student in a classroom. “Sir?”

Hyde acknowledged her with a nod. “Yes, Brianna? Do you have a question, a _relevant_ question?”

She lowered her arm. “Yes, sir. I was wondering why there's no red wine tonight.”

“You've had your fill for today,” Hyde insisted. “Just this morning, I saw you sneak a couple glasses up to your room.” Brianna looked shell-shocked. “Nothing gets past me, my dear. And don't bother looking for the bottle, because I've hid it well. You may have another glass tomorrow.”

Brianna's shoulders slumped in defeat, her pouty lips becoming more prominent with the one that suddenly crossed her face as she leaned back against her seat.

“How is your meal, my little Amy?”

She looked up at the sound of Hyde's voice. “It's good.” He froze, arching a long dark brow at her in question, his forehead wrinkling as he did so. “Sir! Sorry, I keep forgetting to add 'sir.'”

Vexation quickly filled Hyde's gaze. “You keep forgetting? Would you like a sore backside? Perhaps _that_ would help you remember. I'm your master, I'm allowing you to live in my house rent free, and I deserve some respect.”

Her eyes widened in horror, but she quickly nodded her head. “Yes, master. I-I promise I will remember from now on.”

“That's more like it,” he said.

She couldn't believe she was starting to forget how to address him properly.

 _Don't forget Amy! Don't you dare forget_.

She risked a glance across the table at Brianna, surprised to see she looked just as discouraged as her at the moment. Alcoholic. That's the only reason she was pouting, because she couldn't have her wine.

For the duration of their dinner, no more words were exchanged between the three of them. The silence was killing Amy, and she wanted to break it desperately. For that matter, she wanted to pull out her cell phone and start playing with her apps, but she doubted that would sit well with Hyde so she just continued eating. By the end of it, she hadn't touched a single one of her carrots. She was surprised she even had an appetite at all, when all she could think about while sitting there was what would come after the dinner. The official start of her training.

Brianna finished before her, raising her hand and asking to be excused. Hyde allowed it and sent her on her way. When the blonde let, Amy pushed her plate aside and reached to take one last guzzle of her water. Leaning back in her seat, she looked at her master expectantly, who appeared to be finished himself, but was waiting for her.

He looked from her to her plate then back to her, his brows stitching inquisitively. “Why didn't you eat your carrots, my dear Amy?”

“I don't like carrots, sir,” she replied.

Hyde heaved a deep sigh. “Do you think I prepare your meal, simply so you can allow them to go to waste?”

Uh-oh. She shook her head. “No, sir.”

“Are you full? And be honest with me.”

“A little, but I've still got room.”

“Then eat. You don't have to eat them all. You can eat half of them, but I'm not allowing you to leave this table and start your training until you do.”

She cringed, but nodded her head in understanding. “Yes, master.” And with that, she forced herself to eat half of the carrots.

When she was done, Hyde gathered up the dirty dishes and pushed himself up to his feet. “Go down to the basement. There will be instructions waiting for you on the operating table.”

Amy blinked in astonishment. They were going to start in his basement? Oh shit. Gently pushing herself up to her feet, she walked stiffly out of the dining room and in the direction of the basement. She felt as though she were a prisoner walking to her execution, and her limbs were as heavy as lead.

Finding the door unlocked and both the stairwell and downstairs lights on, she began her descent to the bottom, her heart drumming harder with each step she took. She had no idea what she was in for, or what to expect and that's what made it even harder to get her feet moving. Her mind was screaming at her to move faster, in the off chance that Hyde would get there before she did and before she was ready.

What she found was a hospital gown, laid out for her over the sheet covered operating table, and a small note folded on top of it. She swallowed and stepped towards the table, reading the note:

 _Strip and lie down on the table, OB-GYN pose, feet in the stirrups_.

Holy shit. Was he giving her another pelvic exam? Jesus, she hoped not. Setting the note aside, she pulled her shirt up over her head, slipped out of her bra, then stepped out of her jeans. Grabbing the gown, she slipped into it, wondering whether or not she should tie it in the back or leave it open. Hyde would probably want her to leave it open, so she pulled it around herself just long enough to hop up onto the table, removing her socks right after.

Looking down the length of the table, she saw the stirrups were already pulled out for her, and there was a stainless steel cart with a blue drape over it. There was something underneath the drape, but she refrained from peeking, having a feeling what it was. The head of the table was elevated a little, so she could at least lie back and hopefully still be able to see what he was doing. Sighing deeply, she placed her feet in the cold stirrups and leaned back against the table, folding her arms over her stomach, nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard footsteps echoing down the stairs.

Her heart pounded frantically as the steps got closer. Would he be wearing another lab coat? Have another stethoscope draped over his shoulders? Possibly. Catching some movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked over and saw Hyde, in that long white lab coat once again but no stethoscope.

“Hello Amy,” he greeted her with nothing more than a nod of his head.

She swallowed hard, but replied. “Hi doctor.”

He stepped towards the foot of the operating table, peeking under her gown, as if making sure she was completely naked beneath it, her already wet sex throbbing at the fact that it was exposed to him again. “How are you feeling this evening?”

“I'm f-fine, a little nervous. A-Am I having another pelvic exam, doctor?”

“No, you are not, and I'm not your doctor. For the moment, I'm still your master, so you will address me as such. Understand?”

She was a little disappointed that they weren't playing doctor, but nodded her head in regard. “Yes, master.”

He rolled a stool over to the foot of the table and sat down, quickly throwing the drape off of the tray. She lifted her head and peered over her legs to see what was on it, her eyes widening in horror when she saw not gynecology instruments, but hair waxing supplies.

It only took her a second to realize what she was here for. He was going to wax her pussy, but how much? That was what she feared most. Her knees trembled beneath her, ready to squeeze themselves shut at any moment.

With a weary sigh, Hyde pulled on a pair of rubber gloves then turned back to face her, glancing under her gown then down at her. “Looks like we're going to be taking off a lot of hair today.”

She gulped. “How much hair?”

“All of it, Amy.”

“Is it going to hurt?” Well, that was pretty much a given, especially considering how sensitive she was down there.

“I won't lie to you. It is, my little one. In fact, it's going to hurt like hell.”

Amy dropped her head back against the table and exhaled sharply, looking up at the large overhead table lamp. Great...just great.

“But I'll try and be in and out as quick as I can,” he assured her, rubbing one gloved hand against her leg, causing her to tremble.

 _In_ and out? Fuck. She cleared her throat, shifting uncomfortably. “I don't know about this, master.”

Hyde froze, ire filling his eyes all over again. “If you don't want to do this, one little word is all it takes, but if you say it, I'll send you straight to your room and you can start packing up your things right now. You can move back in with your hostile little friend, Courtney, and you'll never have to see me again.”

She swallowed and shook her head stiffly. No, she definitely didn't want that.

“Very well. Then here is where you will stay.” He shoved the gown up before he tugged her knees apart a little further. “Just going to spread these pretty knees a bit more.” He stole a glance down at her opening. “Already wet, my dear? No surprise there.”

Amy shrugged but said nothing. With a chuckle, he turned and dipped one of the long wooden sticks into the steaming wax jar. Her heart pounding madly, she quickly found a spot on the ceiling and concentrated on it, not wanting to witness any part of this. She just wanted to pretend she wasn't even here. Damn it Courtney, why couldn't you just answer your phone?

“This is going to be a bit hot,” said Hyde. “You just relax, my little one.”

Relax? Yeah, right. It wasn't everyday she had her vagina waxed. She gasped softly, biting on her bottom lip as she felt Hyde applying the very hot wax to the top of her mound, spreading it from the fold of one thigh to the other. Why couldn't he just send her to a professional waxing place, like the one Kate suggested to him? Why did he have to do it himself? Yes, it would have been mortifying for someone else to see her privates, but at least they would have more experience.

“You could of avoided this, my dearest Amy. If you'd only went and gotten waxed a long time ago. You think I enjoy having to do this? Answer me!”

“N-No, sir,” she stammered. Well maybe he did. He just wasn't saying it.

“No, I don't. Most of my subs are _already_ waxed before they even enter my mansion.”

She cringed, feeling more and more like a complete waste of time to him. He reached over the tray and grabbed a large paper strip, slipping his hands back under the gown and smoothing it down over her mound. For a moment, the feel of his fingers brushing over her mound through the paper actually felt good, but the burning pain that followed when he ripped it away, was not. “Ow! Fuck!” She cried.

“Oh bullocks, that's a lot of hair,” he remarked, causing her to turn beet red in embarrassment. He grabbed another applicator and dipped it into the wax, “I was hoping to start your training sooner, but because of your total lack of initiative, I have to spend the evening ripping away all this hair to find that pretty pussy.”

Amy hissed as he applied the next batch of hot wax to the left side of her vagina, her walls tensing as he did so. “So, we're not going to do anything else?”

He froze. “I didn't say that, now did I? And yes, I would much rather be doing something else.”

She scowled deeply, wanting to apologize to him, but doubting it would mean anything, especially since she'd been doing so much of that the three days she'd known him. He continued to apply the wax then reached for another strip, smoothing it over the area. Her eyes shut tightly. “Shit!” She cried out as he ripped the strip away.

“This pains me more than it pains you, Amy.”

Amy struggled to lay still as he continued to wax her vagina and bikini area, barely speaking a word to her as he did so. It wasn't long before he began ripping the hair away from her labia, and that hurt ten times worse than the others. She had to resist the urge to scream and shut her legs.

“Ah, yes, I knew that lovely pussy was hiding under there somewhere. Hello there, my little wet one.”

Almost immediately, the painful throbbing in her pussy became one of pleasure, thanks to those clever and seductively spoken words of his, causing her labia to tighten of its own accord. It was as if it were saying “hello” right back to him, and as he went on, the conversation he was now having with her nether region, only succeeded in making her wetter.

“Yes,” he said with an amused chuckle, “you know I'm talking to you, don't you? Ooh, what's that? Have you got something for me?”

She gasped loudly, the muscles in her legs constricting, her breathing growing rapidly as she felt him spread her slick labia with two gloved fingers.

“So you do. As mouth watering as that is, I'm afraid I can't drink you up right now. I've got to finish giving you a very much needed hair cut.” He dipped two of his fingers inside of her, quickly and firmly pinching her clitoris, causing her to yelp. It hurt for a second, but then pleasure spiraled out from her core and shot down her legs, all the way to her toes. “You keep all that sweet nectar tucked inside you, until I give you permission to release it.”

“Holy shit!” She shouted, grasping the side of the table, throwing her head in the same direction. It disappointed her, because she wanted him to drink her, drink her all up, bury his tongue deep inside of her without coming up for air.

He tapped her clit impatiently with the tip of his finger, “do you understand, Amy?”

Amy whimpered and squirmed helplessly against the table, her fingers clawing into the sheet covering it, a climax stirring within her. She nodded vigorously. “Yes! Yes, sir! I understand.”

“Good girl.” He said, giving her clitoris yet another pinch, the action causing her to gasp and moan loudly, her hips bucking, pleasure radiating down her legs. Then, just like that, without giving her a release for the second time that night, he extracted his fingers from inside her.

She collapsed against the table in exhaustion. _Damn him! Damn him to hell!_

“From now on, Amy,” he said, “every time you come without my permission, disrespect me in some way shape or form, or give me an attitude, even with your change in expression, you will be punished.”

Her jaw dropped in shock, but she said nothing in response.

“I control you. I control _everything_ , everything you do, everything you say, every sensation in your body, and I especially control your orgasms. I decide when you do or when you don't have them.”

And Dylan said Hyde had no control over her. Yeah, right. “Does that apply only when I'm in your presence? Or at school too?”

“In my presence, but know this,” he said, pointing one gloved finger at her, “just because you're at school, doesn't mean that I don't have a say in how you choose to behave, or what you eat.”

Uh-oh. Did that mean she was going to have to tell him about Dylan, about what he'd done to her? She slowly nodded her head. “Yes, master.”

He turned his attention back to her nearly shaved pubic area. “Almost done here. Two more strips ought to do it, and then you'll be well on your way to pleasing me.” He smiled smugly at her before he proceeded to apply another stick of hot wax, near her anus.

Amy shut her eyes, thankful that they were almost done, and thankful he hadn't asked about what happened at school that day. If he expected honesty from her, it was going to be a struggle, so she would go on believing her professor's words. He had no control over her while she was at school. No real control anyway. Unless he intended on attending every single one of her classes with her.

She sighed softly as she felt him smooth the strip down over the waxed area, folding both of her hands over her forehead, the muscles in her legs tensing, then relaxing when he ripped it off. Her toes curled against the stirrups. She swallowed and chewed on the inside of her cheek, her mind continuing to wander as she stared up at that one spot on the ceiling.

School would be her reprieve, her safe haven, a place where she could truly be herself. She didn't see why he should give her any shit for what she decided to do outside of the mansion, or when she wasn't in his presence. What did it even matter? He wasn't with her, unless he was, so the only person she was going to make look bad, was herself.

When he applied the last strip, she held her breath for one last time as he ripped it away, then let it out as she relaxed.

“Ah, there you are...what a beautiful little pussy,” Hyde remarked as he sat back and admired his work with a smug smile.

Amy finally lifted her head and looked down the length of her body, surprised at the sight of her suddenly smooth and shaved pubic area, and her slick labia that went with it, her wetness shining beneath the glare of the overhead light. “Oh...” She didn't know what else she could say. “I've...never seen it like that before.”

Hyde stared shell-shocked at her. “Never?” She shook her head. “Christ almighty! It's an awfully good thing you met me then. Why ever not?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “It just seemed so uncomfortable, having my...you know, sticking to my panties all the time.”

He snickered, shaking his head in disapproval. “That's no excuse, my little Amy. It reminds you of your submission, but I suppose it doesn't matter at this point. You won't be wearing panties anymore anyway.”

She blinked in astonishment, sitting up on her elbows. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Master, I don't understand. Did you...” Her voice trailed off, completely perplexed as to what he was getting at. “I know you said no panties in the house, but are you saying I can't wear panties when I'm out either?”

“You can't wear panties period,” he snapped.

“Oh...okay.”

Grabbing a clear plastic bottle off the tray beside him, he squeezed a relatively large amount of oil in his hand then proceeded to rub it all over her pubic region. Amy's eyes fell shut with a moan and a soft sigh, a tingling sensation suddenly spreading through her aching core. While latex gloves could be a turn on, it would turn her on more if he were putting his bare hands on her instead.

“Don't use any soap down here for at least twenty-four hours.”

She nodded in understanding, licking her lips. “Yes, sir.” The relaxing massage he was giving her nether region with the oil felt so good, she didn't want it to stop.

Unfortunately, after another minute, he did stop, stripping off his gloves and rising to his feet. “You may sit up now.”

As he began to clean up and dispose of the used supplies, she took one more look down at her smooth vagina with a scowl. It was definitely going to take her some time to get used to this, but at least she didn't have to pay for it. Pushing herself up to a seated position, she removed her feet from the stirrups, and carefully slid herself down to the edge of the table. It still burned and ached a little to move, but definitely not as much as she anticipated it would. Certainly not as much as it did when he was ripping her hair away.

“It'll hurt down there for a bit, and you'll be rather sore, but eventually, it will go away.”

She nodded and watched him for a few minutes, swinging her legs back and forth and waiting for her next set of instructions. When he was finished and everything was put away in its proper place, he walked past her and around the corner to his bank of computers. At first she thought he was going to check on her heart, but instead, she heard a drawer open then shut.

When he came around the corner, he held a thin stack of papers in hand. As he got closer, she noticed it was a packet of papers, stapled together at the corner. He handed them over to her without hesitation. She barely had a chance to look at the pages before he spoke. “After having some time to examine you and your behavior in the past forty eight hours, I've implemented some new rules for you, my little Amy.”

Oh no. Her brows furrowed inquisitively. “New rules?”

“Yes,” he said, his voice no longer laced with that seduction that made her so wet when he usually uttered that word, his face devoid of emotion. “Consider it homework for your next training session.”

She looked down at the first page of the packet in her hands, her eyes growing wide with horror when she read the new rules that he was applying to her. “You want me to get a blood test every month?”

“Yes, to make absolutely sure you stay healthy, and that there's nothing going on in that little body to cause either one of us concern. I will set the appointment on the appropriate day, and you will go.”

Amy winced, a shiver dancing down her spine at the thought of it. She exhaled sharply and continued to read. “At least eight hours of sleep a night, Sunday through Thursday? Run or jog a mile three times a week? Yoga class? Oh god, you want me to wear a butt plug for a few hours a week too?”

“Three times a week. Do you have a problem with that?”

She looked up at him, and she could tell by the cold, hard look in his eyes that he meant business. “Um, well, I...I don't understand why. Can you please explain to me why you require all of these things?”

“I shouldn't have to explain myself to you,” he argued, “but if that is what you request, very well, I will tell you. These rules are more for your benefit than they are mine. You can't expect to serve me properly if you don't follow them. Eight hours of sleep will help you to focus and function better in school, and when you get home to be of service to me.”

She nodded affirmatively. Okay, she could understand his reasons for that. 

“Running a mile will not only help you stay in shape,” he explained, “but it will also improve the overall function of your Cardiovascular system. That's why you collapsed at Fetish Tower, because you were pushing yourself too hard too soon, but if you gradually build up your stamina, it will become easier for you to reach your target heart rate. And you'll feel a lot better about yourself as well. I will get you a gym membership if you like, or if you prefer to stay close to home, I can have a treadmill set up down here for you to use within the next couple of days. A yoga class can be taken at the gym as well, so I would prefer you do it there.”

Amy sighed wearily. “But what if I get so overworked from all the running that I feel like passing out again during it?”

“And for that reason, you're going to wear a holter monitor,” he pointed out. “I can't always be here to watch your heart from the signal in your collar whenever you're at the gym. You do that on your own time, or you do it down here on my treadmill. Either way, you're wearing the monitor so that I can examine any potential changes in your heart rhythm later. At the end of the day, you will remove the monitor and give it back to me. It will be in your room again when I decide you're ready to keep going. Do you understand?”

She scowled, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “Yes, sir. Do you think you can you get me the gym membership at 24 Hour Fitness?”

“Certainly. I will look into it first thing tomorrow.”

“One more question about that.” She swallowed hard, struggling to utter her next words. “Worst case scenario, what if...something happens to me while I'm there and I...collapse again? You won't be there to take care of me.”

Hyde scowled deeply, reaching out and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, causing her heart to skip a beat. Stepping closer to her, he set his hand against the back of her head, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her temples. “Worst case scenario, someone will call an ambulance and get in touch with me immediately. I will make them aware of the situation tomorrow.”

Oh great...now she was going to be even more embarrassed, knowing someone else was watching her. Maybe that person could be Zack, Courtney's brother. He should be around to keep an eye on her. “It just...seems like a lot, going to school, training with you, taking a Yoga class, and exercising. When will I ever get time to rest?”

“No one said this was going to be easy, my dear,” he said as he pulled away from her. “Most things in life rarely are, especially the ones that are worth having. I suggest you make yourself a schedule, and that you use your time wisely. Your current bedtime is eleven o' clock sharp, and you still owe me a heart check-up, and I need to check on your vitals again before bed.”

Truth be told, she hadn't had a set bedtime since she was in high school, and that was over six years ago. With all these rules, and all the things suddenly added to her schedule, she knew she was going to be so bombarded with it all, that she would screw up somewhere along the line, probably sooner than she anticipated, and then she'd really be in deep shit with him. Maybe she should start thinking about dropping some classes to lessen her load.

She slowly nodded her head. “And the other things?”

“Yoga class is to relax you, keep your centered, spry and of course, flexible.” He smiled smugly. “It will help you in the bedroom. And the anal plug, is to help stretch that tight little hole of yours, so that you can eventually take my cock deep in your arse, very deep.” Her eyes widened, her buttocks tightening instinctively, heat pooling between her legs. “I don't recall your list saying you were against anal sex.”

“I've never tried it before, that's why.”

“Well you're going to learn,” he argued. “Now I've also attached a meal plan for you, a list of foods that you can eat, and of course, those which you cannot. Diary is pretty much a given, but we're still going to monitor how your little stomach takes to the Lactaid, so perhaps there's an exception to cheese and yogurt. I've also included a list of my favorite meals, which you will learn how to prepare, should I ever call on you to do so. At the moment, Brianna is in charge of my meals, so you can just keep that list in mind.”

Well that was a relief. She didn't need another job to add to her already full-up schedule. Yep, she was definitely going to have to drop some classes. She flipped through the packet and found a picture diagram of various different slave poses, from being down on her knees to having her arms raised up in the air, high above her head.

“You will practice those poses daily on your own time, so that you are prepared for them during your training. Do you have any other questions about the new rules?”

She shook her head. “Not right now, sir. No.”

“Excellent. Then there are three more things that I need to know about you, before we go any further.”

She looked up at him expectantly. “Okay.”

“Are you on birth control?”

“No, sir.”

“Condom it is then. And the other thing, what's your clothing and shoe size?”

“Medium, sir,” she replied. “And I'm a size ten and either an 8 ½ or nine in shoes.”

“Excellent, I'll make a note of that.” He ran his fingers through that glorious dark hair. She squealed and nearly came right there and then as she saw him toss his head back, flipping his hair to one side. He stood there and stared at her questioningly. “What's the matter? Are you alright, my love?”

Amy nodded her head vigorously, trying to piece together a sentence, suddenly acting like a lovestruck fan girl. “Uh...y-yeah...sorry, I'm good.”

A wicked grin slowly spread across his face. “So that's it...” He lifted his hand to his head, fluffing those gorgeous curls a few times, wetness spreading through her throbbing core. She gripped the sides of the table and bit her bottom lip, whimpering and squirming, trying to resist the urge to reach out and grab a fistful of those curls. “I forgot how enamored you are with my long hair. I've got to remember to write you a special sonnet of praise, for which you may worship my hair daily.”

She bowed her head at him. “I am forever grateful for your hair, master,” she lifted her chin and met those smoldering eyes, quaking all the way down to her toes, “and how long, beautiful and curly it is. It's so soft and fluffy, I want to bury my face in it for as long as I possibly can. I just want to roll around in it. I wish more men had hair as long and as sexy as yours.”

“That's a start,” he beamed. “Thank you, my little Amy. Your compliments please me greatly.”

“Of course, master,” she grinned. “Anytime.”

“Take off that gown and meet me in my room in fifteen minutes.”

Her heart started to beat a little faster in anticipation of what awaited her, but she did as he told her to and slipped out of the gown. “Yes, master,” she said, hopping down from the table, giving herself a momentary shock as her feet hit the cold floor. “Oh shit! That floor is cold!” Scooping her clothes up, she gingerly headed up the stairs, trying to ignore the burning sensation in her nether region with each step she took.

At the rate she was moving, she was thankful that he was at least giving her fifteen minutes. She stopped short as she came to the door of the basement, looking down at herself and realizing she was stark naked. Well, all except for her collar. Even if no one but Brianna would see her, it didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable about walking around his mansion like this.

 _Get used to it, Amy. You're living with a sex master who apparently collects girls for his own personal pleasure_.

She rolled her eyes at her stupidity, shaking her head in disbelief and walked into the living room. Grabbing her bags and her boots from the floor, she turned and headed upstairs, being just as slow and cautious on her way up as she had in the basement. Since she didn't want to go over fifteen minutes, she left her things in her bedroom then walked down the hall to Hyde's room.

The lights were dim when she entered the room, and there were vanilla scented candles lit all around. If there had been rose petals sprinkled here and there as well, she would of deemed him a romantic, but there were just candles. A pillow was placed on the floor in the center of the room, but she didn't know what for. Did he plan on them practicing CPR or something? Possibly. That thought caused her to giggle.

Looking over at his bed, her sex clenched involuntarily when she saw what appeared to be a set of hard leather restraints, the type you'd seen in a mental institution, both at the head and the foot of the mattress.

Oh god...her assumptions about being spread completely at his mercy were going to come true.

A moment later, the door opened and in came Hyde. He had gotten rid of the lab coat, but he was now barefoot and the front of his pants were open, giving her the indication that he was fully ready to give her what they both were craving. What they'd been craving for the past three days. Unspeakable pleasure.

“Rule number one,” he declared before slamming the door shut behind him. “When you see a pillow on the floor, you will get into the standard kneeling position. I'm only going...” His voice trailed off as she turned around, slowly dropping to her knees on the pillow, setting both of her hands on her thighs and bowing her head to show her submission. “Well, well, what a good little girl you are. Yes, that's the proper position, but with a few minor adjustments.”

She heard his feet lightly slapping against the floor as he neared closer, coming around behind her and patting one fingerless gloved hand against her back, sending tingles down her spine.

“Sit up nice and tall,” he commanded.

She did as he told her to, straightening her back. Her breath caught in her throat, her sex throbbing as she felt his gloved hands settle on her shoulders, immediately tugging them back.

“Shoulders back and hands behind you, wrists crossed.”

Allowing him to change her position, she held her arms behind her back, wrists crossed one over the other.

“Yes, just like that.” He walked around her, as if scrutinizing her from all angles. “Amy, my dear, after examining your behavior over the last couple of days, it's occurred to me that you seem to have a real problem with authority.”

_Uh oh..._

“You told me you were disciplined as a child,” he noted, “but apparently, you weren't disciplined enough. While I recognize that you're a person with hopes, dreams, wants, desires and opinions of your own, you have to be willing to push all of those things aside, if you are truly committed to submitting to me. And that especially includes your rebellious and snide little attitude. Do you feel that's appropriate behavior for a submissive?”

Her cheeks flushed in mortification, a deep scowl crossing her face. “No, sir.”

“Precisely.” He began to pace back and forth in front of her. “Do you feel its acceptable for a sub to disrespect her master?”

“No, sir.”

“I don't have very much patience for training new subs,” said Hyde. “In fact, I prefer someone with experience, but for you, my little Amy, I've made an exception. You didn't choose me, I chose you, and why? Because I saw something in you that lit a spark in me, and a fire in my cock. I saw a fetish, so many fantasies that you and I could both share in the kinky world of all things medical. While I understand that this is all new to you, you need to understand that any form of disrespect or hostility on your part, will not be tolerated when you're around me.”

She swallowed hard. Was this a punishment speech he was giving her? God she hoped not. Either way, she wished he would just get on with it already.

“You've already disrespected Brianna, and that outspoken and opinionated mouth of yours is _really_ playing on my last nerve. We're going to have to do something about that. What do you think? Shall I chastise you for your recent behavior? Would that knock a bit of sense into you?”

“I-I would like it if you gave me another chance, sir. To be better for you, please.”

He stopped pacing and stepped in front of her. “I know a better way for you to put that mouth to good use.” While she knew this was supposed to be a serious matter, she couldn't help but notice his bare feet. They were beautiful, so irresistibly cute, and the shape of his toes only made them cuter. Not a scratch nor a scar of any kind. She smiled, trying to resist the urge to lean down and kiss those adorable little toes of his.

Unfortunately, before she had a chance to do so, his pants dropped to his ankles along with his black boxer briefs, his feet now concealed by the garments. Slowly lifting her head, her gaze traveled up length of his body, over his long lean legs, quickly coming face-to-face with the tip of his equally as long and quickly growing cock. And his ball sack, seemed to be as firm, round and mighty as the head of his cock.

 _Holy shit. What a beautiful man_. And she'd only seen half of him so far.

“If you want to respect me, you'll start by respecting my cock. Kiss it,” he commanded, shoving it towards her mouth.

She looked up at him with a soft smile, before taking the head of his cock in her hand with a squeeze, causing Hyde to inhale sharply for a split second, then pressing a sweet juicy kiss to the tip. “Can I kiss your toes too, master?”

“My cock is the only thing you're kissing right now,” he snapped. “Now open wide and take it, all of it. Show me exactly what that big mouth of yours can do.”

If she had it her way, she'd rather be taking it in her pussy than her mouth, but she doubted he was going to give her what she wanted until she served him first. She stared at his cock, hesitating. She'd only given one blow job before in her whole life, to her ex-boyfriend, Andrew, and that was only because he persuaded her. How was she going to tell Hyde that she had little to no experience with oral sex whatsoever?

“If you can't take me in your mouth, you won't get mine or my cock anywhere else on that lovely body, in or out. Now open up.”

She blinked, mentally cursing herself for her stupidity. Now she knew she had to take him. Slowly, she opened her mouth and slid him inside.

“Yes...”

The seductive tone of his voice was back, causing her to moan, loud enough to send a vibration straight through his cock. Hyde groaned, rocking his hips towards her, his member sliding further into her mouth. His action, whether spontaneous or not, caused her to gag and pull away when she felt him nearly hit the back of her throat.

He sighed irritably. “We've got to do something about that gag reflex, Amy.” He growled, grabbing a fistful of her auburn hair with one hand, and thrusting his cock into her face with the other. Amy winced as pain burned over her scalp, but she didn't fight him. “Now relax your throat and take it back in, all the way.”

Her mouth came open to take him back in, slowly at first, relaxing her throat as she eased his length in further. Her eyes began to water when she felt him brush the back of her throat. She shut them tightly and tried desperately to keep from gagging. She tried to imagine him as the most beautiful man she'd ever seen in her life, tried to tell herself that her only goal in life was to please him, and if she didn't do it, she wouldn't get anything back.

“That's it. Just like that. Yes, there's a good girl. Keep that throat relaxed and slide me all the way down.”

Oh fuck. All the way? She didn't know if he'd even fit all the way.

“Take me down, goddamn it!” He shouted.

She jumped as his voice boomed through the room, saying a silent prayer before opening her mouth as wide as was physically possible. Setting her hand over the one that held his cock, she allowed him to guide his shaft slowly down her relaxed throat.

“Look at me.”

Opening her watery eyes, she blinked a few times, in an attempt to clear the haze and focus on him and only him.

“First rule of blow jobs, Amy,” he said. “I like it hard and rough, so you better deliver. Since tonight is your first night of training, I'm going to make it easy on you and talk you through it, but only for tonight.”

As thankful as she was that he would do such a thing for her, she didn't know if she would be any better the second time around. It was then that he removed his hand from his shaft and rapidly began pumping himself in and out of her. She groaned against his member, causing him to release one of his own. Okay, he liked the vibration of her mouth on him, so many she could work with that. Now what else?

“Yes...”

He seemed to be growing harder and harder by the second, and it was threatening to make her choke, but she remained calm and forced her to breathe through her nose. Doing the only thing she could think of to fuel his pleasure, she cupped his balls in one hand and tried to get her tongue to flick against his cock, from side to side, since there was no way she could get her tongue all the way around him with him blocking her hard palate.

Hyde moaned then growled in frustration, his breaths increasing rapidly, along with the tugging on her hair. “No, less tongue, dearie...more teeth.” He sneered. “And keep that vibration coming.”

She followed his command, pulling back her lips then raking and dragging her teeth against his length, causing him to twitch, tremble and groan loudly. Okay, _now_ she was getting somewhere. Letting out a groan of her own, she attempted to hum around him.

Hyde's groans suddenly became increasingly louder, his fingers tugging harder at her hair, pounding his cock deeper and faster, nearly fucking the shit out of both her mouth and throat. “Bloody fucking shit! Those tonsils are powerful little things, aren't they?”

His last words sent her aching straight down to her core, pulling another moan from her throat. Reaching up, she grabbed a hold of his tight and rapidly constricting buttocks, digging her nails into his skin. She used her imagination, thinking of random things she could do to his shaft while she was still in this position. Wrapping her lips around him again, she pretended as if she were blowing a bubble then tapped her tongue a couple times against the bottom of his cock.

He was close, so very close, and she started to panic. She could tell by the thickness, the hard, stone-like monster down her throat, the uncontrollable trembling of his body, and the animal like groans and growls he was making. Was she actually doing this? How could she, of all people, possibly be any good at a blow job?

“You better swallow it all, little one!” He growled. “Swallow every drop I give you.”

Her eyes widened, her heart pounding frantically in panic. _Oh god, here it comes_. Before she realized what was happening, Hyde pulled himself nearly all the way out of her mouth, then shoved himself in again, salty spurts shooting down her throat as he came into her mouth with a loud animal-like growl. As her eyes began to water with an on coming gag, she shut them tightly, swallowing hard as she felt his cum easily sliding down her throat. Hyde quickly pulled his cock from her mouth and surprisingly, the taste of him wasn't that bad.

“Not bad, my love,” he remarked breathlessly. “Not bad at all. You're an awfully quick study.”

Despite that, it didn't stop her from throwing herself forward gagging and coughing. It was a new taste for her, a very, very new taste. When Andrew made her suck his dick, she hadn't swallowed at all, but if that was the way her master wanted it from now on, she knew she was going to have to get used to it.

Hyde groaned. “What's wrong, Amy?” He sneered. “Don't like the taste of your master's cum?”

She coughed and sputtered a few more times. “N-No, sir, that's not it. I'm just...not used to swallowing or giving blow jobs.”

“Bloody hell,” he muttered. “Your last two relationships really _were_ vanilla, in every sense of the word. What sort of bugger wouldn't want you sucking their cock?”

Amy wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, slowly lifting her head and looking up at him. “I think they were more interested in pleasing me.”

He reached down, grabbing another fistful of her hair and tugging her head back, forcing her to look up at him as he leaned in to whisper, “a master should always be serviced first.” Amy winced as pain throbbed over her scalp. “Were they of the homosexual variety? Is that why you parted ways?”

His question had her jaw falling open in shock. “No, sir, they weren't gay at all.” But she'd be damned if she was going to tell him that they were both doctors.

He let go of her hair, shoving her away and causing her legs to slip out from under her, sending her falling over onto her side. “That's what I want you to do with your mouth,” he implied. “And every time you use it in a way that is disrespectful to me, you will be punished accordingly, and forced to take my cock back down your throat. Do I make myself clear?”

She nodded her head as she pulled herself back up on the pillow. “Yes, sir. Crystal clear.”

“Good girl.” He reached down, pulling up both his pants and his underwear. “Now you may kiss my feet.”

Her eyes lit up with a bright smile. “With pleasure, master.” She set both of her hands on the floor in front of her and pulled herself forward, leaning down and pressing a few tender kisses to the tops of his toes, starting with his left foot, then moving onto the right.

Hyde moaned pleasantly. “We're going to have to work on those blow skills of yours. I'm not going to help you the second time around. I will expect you to do your own research on the subject and to perfect your technique. I will be testing you from time to time, but you better have a superb memory, Amy, because it won't be open book.”

She looked up at him, gently nodding her head, making a mental note to hit the closest newsstand and grab the latest issue of _Cosmopolitan_ magazine. They always had good sex tips. Otherwise, why did they call it “The-Office-Slut” Magazine? “Yes, master.”

“Now that you've pleased me, it's my turn to please you,” he said. “Get on the bed, flat on your back, spread eagle, arms and legs extending out at your sides.”

 _Oh sweet baby Jesus_.

Her pussy tingled and throbbed with need, her heart beating faster as she rose shakily to her feet, grabbing onto the foot of the bed to help her in her endeavor. She swallowed hard as she climbed onto the amazingly comfy mattress on all fours, turning and lying flat on her back once she reached the head of the bed. Doing as he instructed her, she spread arms at her sides and opened her legs.

Was this it? Was he finally going to fuck the shit out of her? And was she actually going to see the rest of that hot body?

He stood there at the foot of the bed, his arms behind his back, observing her for a few long seconds, that smoldering gaze of his traveling over every square inch of her body, from her head down to her toes. Her body trembled under his dark watchful eyes, her heart pounding, pussy clenching and relaxing, pulsating much like the beating of her own heart.

His gaze suddenly fell upon her excitable labia, a smug smile crossing his face. “Does your pulsating little pussy want me as much as I want it?”

She whimpered and nodded vigorously. “Yes, master, it does. It really does. Will you please touch it?” Her heart quickened its frantic tempo, her breathing growing heavily as he strolled closer to the bed, coming to the left side.

“First of all, my little Amy,” he said, grabbing a hold of her arm and tugging it above her head, “you are not in the proper spread eagle position. Both arms should be above your head.” He slipped her wrist into one of the leather restraints, tugging the cuff around it and fastening the buckles. Not tight enough to cut off her circulation, but not comfortable either.

“I'm sorry, master,” she said, panic beginning to set in as she realized what it was he was doing. “I'm not used to this.”

Hyde sighed irritably, shooting her a glare as he moved to the foot of the bed, grabbing her ankle and tugging it into another restraint cuff, fastening the buckle. “And because you're new, I'm going to say it again. This is the _only_ evening that I'm going to go easy on you, but make no mistake...it won't happen again. You're going to have to understand how I prepare on a regular basis.”

He came around to the opposite side of the bed, buckling her other ankle into the cuff. “If you see something such as these restraints, or the pillow, I expect you to be waiting for me in the proper position every single time. And if you're not...well, I wager you can figure out what will happen to you.”

She glanced over to her left and attempted to move her buckled arm, but she didn't get very far, maybe a few inches around her elbows, but that was it. “Yes, master. I will try and remember.”

He barely glanced over at her as he tugged her other arm upward, buckling her wrist in. “You'd better. That is, if you expect to be able to sit down once we're finished.”

Amy cringed at the unsettling thought he suddenly put into her head. Yes, she definitely wanted to be able to sit again. When all her limbs were successfully strapped to the mattress, she looked down the length of her body and around the bed, groaning softly as she attempted to move one of her legs, but again, she didn't get far at all.

Hyde looked down at her with a snicker, as if he thought her struggles were a joke. “You're not going anywhere, Amy, least not for the moment, so you'd better get comfortable.”

She bit down on her bottom lip, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Well this was what she wanted, wasn't it? To be spread across the bed and at his mercy? Now that she was here, she wasn't so sure she wanted to see it through to the end. She looked up at him, breathing heavily, her heart pounding anxiously. “I'm scared...”

“You've got no need to be. Pleasure, little one,” he declared. “Remember? This is for _your_ pleasure. You trust me, don't you?”

Did she? She had never given it that much thought before, but what was there not to trust? He'd saved her life more than a few times, over the course of the last few days she'd known him. If his intention was just to fuck and kill her, she had a pretty good feeling he would of done it already. Unless he was prolonging her death for the sake of toying with her a bit longer, for his sick pleasure.

“This isn't a trick question, my dear girl. I need to know that you trust me completely, before we go any further.”

She looked him directly into those amazing eyes of his, having a feeling he'd want her to anyway, before slowly nodding her head. “I trust you, master,” she said softly.

He turned his head, momentarily cupping his hand over his ear. “I can't hear you.”

“I trust you, master!” She exclaimed.

“Yes...now that's more like it.” He came to the right side of the bed once again, opening the top drawer of his nightstand and pulling out a black satin blindfold.

Uh-oh. She didn't like where this was going.

“We're going to try a bit of sensory deprivation this evening, my darling,” he said, kneeling on the bed next to her. “Lift your head.”

“I...I don't know if I can handle it,” she said, followed by a hard swallow, but refusing to lift her head.

Hyde froze, holding her gaze for a few long seconds, his eyes as cold as ice. He heaved a deep and irritable sigh. “Do you honestly want to deny yourself of the most incredible pleasure you've ever known, because you don't think you can handle it?”

She stared longingly up into his hypnotic eyes, her walls clenching and relaxing a couple more times, her heart beating faster. Slowly, her head shook back and forth. “No, sir, but I won't be able to see and that's what scares me.”

“That's the whole point,” he argued. “If something as simple as this scares you, then you certainly won't be able to handle what comes next. I told you down in the basement. There's one little word that can change everything, but if you use it, you will have a very long night of packing ahead of you.”

Amy's eyes widened, shaking her head vigorously. “I don't want that.”

“Then lift your head, show me what a good girl you are.”

Doing as he told her to, she finally lifted her head, taking one last look at him before the blindfold came down over her eyes, her world instantly going black. She dropped her head back against the mattress and exhaled sharply.

_Well, shit..._


	12. To Ecstasy And Beyond

      Her heart pounded frantically with fear as Amy laid there, her world shrouded in nothing but darkness, the sound of her master's deep seductive voice suddenly more heightened by her lack of vision.

“Both your fear and your nerves are perfectly normal, my little one,” he said. “Especially on your first night. And while I acknowledge those feelings, you have to be willing to let them go, or we won't get _anywhere_ in this relationship. Although I do quite like the nerves, especially when you're attached to one of my lovely heart monitors.”

She felt his weight shift against the mattress as he got up and her panic only grew. Where was he? What was he doing? What was he going to _do_ to _her_?

“Now what shall I do to you?” He inquired, clicking his tongue then hissing. “So many possibilities, so little time.”

_Oh dear God_.

“Permission to ask a question, master?” She said in a small voice.

“Permission granted. What is your question, my darling?”

“You said I was going to be sore down there for a while, after the waxing. What if what you do to me...hurts?”

“I know better than to cause you pain, my little one. Unless you absolutely deserve it. You said you trusted me.” The sound of his feet could be heard softly slapping against the floor, then nothing. She heard a drawer open, heard him digging around for something, then the noises stopped. “I'm only going to say this one more time... _pleasure_ , my little Amy. Tonight is all about pleasure. I just want you to...”

She gasped loudly as she felt a feather tickling her opening, sending tingles of pleasure shooting straight down to her toes, her hips bucking instinctively towards the sensation. Unfortunately, every time she tried to get closer to the feather, he pulled it higher, denying her the pleasure. “Shit!”

“ _Feel_...” He breathed, the feather teasing and caressing her labia, up and down, side to side, tracing her clitoris in a slow, torturous and circular motion.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed, pleasure burning in her loins and stirring in her belly, her hips bucking higher and higher, wanting to feel more, but the feather finally pulled away from her. With a weary groan, she collapsed against the mattress in exhaustion, breathing heavily.

“How did that feel, my love?”

“Goood...” She murmured, feeling the foot of the mattress shift with his weight, yelping when she felt the feather teasing her opening, some of those tiny ticklers slipping between her folds, but barely making contact with her clitoris. Curling her fingers around the leather restraints, she attempted to lift her hips closer, but once again, the torturous feather disappeared, causing her to collapse and whimper.

Evil man.

“That little vagina wants more, doesn't she?”

Her sex clenched and ached at the question he posed. “Y-Yeees, sir...she does, _please_...” She whispered.

“Yes, I can see that. She's puckering her lips right in front of me.” He chuckled wickedly. Her heart pounded frantically, suddenly feeling the heat of his breath against her sex, a few strands of that soft long hair brushing over and tickling her inner thighs. Both of those amazing sensations only caused the throbbing in her nether region to increase ten fold. “Hello there...” He cooed.

_Fuck him and that hair!_ Even when she she couldn't see it or touch it herself, it was still capable of teasing her in the most clever way possible. She gasped loudly, her hips bucking as he breathed against her opening. “Oh sweet Jesus!” Two strong hands grabbed a hold of her hips, slamming her back down against the mattress.

“Naughty naughty...keep those hips down.”

She scowled deeply. “I-I'm sorry, sir.”

“Perhaps we should try something else to get this pussy nice and wet. In fact, I think I've got just the thing.” His weight shifted against the mattress as he got up. Suddenly, she felt his weight sink into the bed at her left side. “First of all...” He said, leaving her to wonder what he was about to do.

The very next thing she felt was something cold, round and flat pressing against the inside of her left breast, making her gasp and her walls clench involuntarily. It felt like a stethoscope, a very cold metal stethoscope.

“Ooh...” said Hyde, “that little heart of mine is pounding like a drum in there. So loud, so strong, such rapid breaths in-between, yes...”

With his confirmation that he was in fact touching her with a stethoscope, it only succeeded in making her even more aroused, her walls clenching and relaxing in rapid succession. She moaned softly, arching her chin towards the ceiling, her hands curling into fists as she felt the disc of the stethoscope move, pressing under her left breast, the metal diaphragm even colder there. “Oh fuck...” She moaned.

“Yes...you lovely Mitral, I'm going to be giving you quite a work out this evening. I hope you're prepared for all the blood that comes rushing through there.”

Amy threw her head to the right side of the mattress, biting down on her bottom lip and whimpering, the pulsating of her sex growing stronger and stronger with his words as she grew wetter. She desperately wished she could see that cold stethoscope on her chest. The diaphragm of lifted from her breast and came down to settle beneath her clavicle, the rhythm of her heart not slowing for even a second. Who knew that the mere feeling of a cold stethoscope on her body could bring her close to orgasm, even when she couldn't see it.

“Aorta! Hello there, my strong one, you sound incredible,” he remarked. “So much louder than the others. Ah, and I see that pussy of your mommy's is starting to get wetter. No surprise there. You love my little stethoscope on your chest, don't you, my love?”

She vigorously nodded her head. “Mm-hmm...” The disc moved to the left, pressing over her rapid pulmonic.

“I bet I know something else that would make you even wetter.”

_Oh dear God_. She shuddered to think what that was.

“Pump, pump, pump, pump,” he whispered, his breath hot against her ear. “Pump that little blood, pulmonic, pump!”

Amy pressed her lips together firmly and whimpered incessantly, as if she were a wounded animal, a climax beginning to stir within her womb. She was tempted, so very tempted to utter a safe word, but his clever and seductively spoken words and the pleasure he was bringing to her merely with that stethoscope, was far too great to deny to herself. “Master...” She breathed.

“Are you close, Amy? I can sense you're so very close.”

She gently nodded her head. “Yes, sir...” No sooner after she'd spoke those words, was the stethoscope pulled from her chest, much to her disappointment.

“Not anymore,” he declared. “I control your orgasms, remember? And I'll be buggered if I'm going to let you come this soon.”

Amy whimpered once more, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her breaths, a thin layer of sweat already covering her forehead, her neck and her lower back. She tugged at her restraints as she felt him leave the bed. For a moment, all she heard was the soft slapping of his feet as he strolled across the floor, away from the bed. Her brows furrowed inquisitively. His footsteps stopped and she heard what sounded like a door opening.

Was he leaving? Oh god, she hoped not. Not with her in _this_ position.

While the door may have opened, she didn't hear it close. Her heart and her breaths slowed, hearing the faint sound of him rummaging around for something for a minute or two. The door shut and the slapping of his feet neared closer. They approached the left side of the bed and something heavy was set down beside it.

“What are you doing?” She inquired softly.

“Never you mind. That's for me to know and for you...” Something smooth and lightweight was suddenly clipped to her left index finger, followed by the sound of a somewhat rapid beeping, “to feel. There we are.”

She moaned softly, her sex clenching of its own accord as the sound of her heartbeat traveled to her ears. A pulse ox, that's what he had just put on her. “Why are you putting me on a pulse ox, master?”

He heaved an irritable sigh. “You ask me one more question and I'm going to gag you, Amy. You will not speak unless you're spoken to.”

Her eyes widened in horror, but she bit her tongue and fell quiet. No, she definitely didn't want that. She nodded her head in understanding. Okay, no more questions, she was shutting up.

“Ninety-three beats per minute,” he said. “Pulse ox, ninety-eight.”

The sound of her vitals only succeeded in making her wetter, her heart rate increasing in sync with the monitor's beeping. She moaned softly, squirming the few inches she could get and wiggling her index finger up and down, wanting to feel the weight of the probe on her hand.

“You feel that little pulse ox on your finger, don't you, darling?”

She nodded with a smirk. “Mm-hmm...”

“You like that?”

“Yes...” She replied huskily.

“How does it feel? Describe it to me.”

“Warm, like a clamp around my finger,” she murmured, “not heavy but not light either.”

He used the tip of his finger to lightly caress the inside of her palm, her fingers instinctively curling against his. “The warmth comes from the red beam of light inside this little device. It glows against the nail of your index finger, finds the blood pulsating beneath it and quite easily detects both your heart rate, and the oxygen circulating though that little body.”

She licked her lips and moaned again, her hips lifting a few inches off the mattress.

“You know, my dear Amy, I'm a bit worried about you this evening, and the rate of your heart. What do you think I should do about that?”

“I...I don't know. Whatever you feel is best, doctor.” At least she _hoped_ she could go back to calling him doctor, now that they were playing _this_ game.

“Whatever I feel is best, eh? Hmm...” He fell quiet and the next thing she felt was a cool latex cuff being wrapped snugly around her left arm, a strong rubbery smell drifting up into her nostrils, causing her to whimper and moan. Her sex pulsated rapidly, a soft sigh escaping her as she felt the cuff tightening around her arm. “I'm going to have a look at your blood pressure. Is that alright with you, Amy?”

She nodded, her heart beating faster as the cuff got tighter. “Yes, doctor, please.” Two long steady beeps came from the monitor, one after the other, though she wasn't sure why. It wasn't her heart. It must have been something else.

“Just having a bit of trouble getting a proper reading, with the cuff so tight on your little arm.”

She whimpered, her sex throbbing at his choice of words, then scowled when she felt him remove the pulse ox probe from her left finger. That was until he reattached it to her right index finger, causing her to smirk against the hand that suddenly caressed her forehead.

“There we are. That's better.” The cuff deflated against her arm and she relaxed. “Oh, my dear...145 over ninety-six. That's not good.”

“Oh no,” she said fretfully, more turned on than she was worried. The scowl returned to Amy's face. “Am I going to be okay, doctor?”

“Well I don't know...that's the highest your pressure has been since you became my patient. We're going to have to keep an eye on you, monitor you closely as I continue to give you...” Suddenly, she felt the cold disc of his stethoscope press against her slick opening, gasping and sending her hips flying up off the mattress, causing her to cry out in arousal. “ _Unspeakable pleasure_. Would you like that?”

She nodded vigorously, her heart pounding hard against her rib cage. “Y-Y-Yes, I think that's p-probably the best thing.”

The stethoscope was pulled away as another strong fingerless gloved hand slapped down on her torso, shoving her back down to the mattress. “You do that again and there will _be_ no more pleasure. Understand?”

_Shit_.

“But it...it feels so good, master,” she pleaded softly. “I can't help it. Your steth has never been down there before.”

“And it won't be again, unless you learn to control yourself and your excitable little hips. If I see them go up again, you will be punished. Do I make myself clear?”

She didn't know how in the hell she was going to keep her her hips down, but damn it, she was going to try. “Yes, sir.” For a few long seconds, she laid there, feeling nothing but the pounding of her own heart, in sync with the frantic beeping of the monitor, a few drops of her juices spilling out of her opening.

Then, before she even knew what hit her, the stethoscope was back, no, two stethoscopes. One was pressing deep into her labia then slipping beneath her folds, a wave of pleasure spiraling out of her opening and shooting straight down to her toes. The other one was not cold at all, but cool, and it was pressing against her pulmonic. “Holy shit!” She cried out, forcing herself to bear down against the mattress, dragging her ass back and forth in an effort to keep her hips from flying up again.

“Oh that little heart...it's pumping so very hard.” He sighed and moaned softly. “You know, I've always wondered if you could hear a woman's heartbeat from inside her pussy,” he said. “It's an experiment that I've longed to try for years. Would you like to aid me in that, my dear Amy? Do you want to volunteer to be my personal test subject?”

She whimpered and moaned, writhing against the bed, having a feeling he was going to do it anyway, no matter what her answer was. Her toes curled in the restraints, her hands clenching into fists, as she heard a low vibrating sound then felt the blood pressure cuff tightening around her arm once more. She turned her head to the left, pressing her lips to the firmly inflated cuff, deeply inhaling the latex, her pussy clenching and aching against the disc of his stethoscope. “Yes, doctor.”

“Oh you're such a good little girl. Thank you, love.”

The disc of his stethoscope slowly slid upward over her clitoris. She threw her head back with a loud gasp, her body shuddering, her walls clenching and relaxing at the pleasurable sensation the cool metal ring was creating inside her, pressing against her most sensitive spot.

Suddenly, the other disc upon her chest moved to press against the underside of her left breast, causing her to tug frantically at her arm restraints. The buzzing vibration of the monitor beside her paused, made a couple clicking sounds, then the cuff proceeded to tighten even more on her arm. She winced painfully at the pressure it was exuding upon her tingling and blood drained arm. “Oh fuck!”

“Uh-oh...it appears you've made the little cuff angry.”

She groaned. “Ow...”

“Amy...” He admonished, “you need to relax, my darling. Keep those arms still. That cuff is only going to tighten more if you don't. It's trying to read your blood pressure.”

_Oh fuck him! Fuck this fucking blood pressure cuff! Fuck all of it!_

She whimpered, but tried as she might to keep her arms from moving. All she had to do was say the safe word, one word and this would all be over with. The logical part of her brain was shouting “red” at her, but the stubborn and rebellious part only screamed, “go, go!”

“Shh...quiet now, my little patient. The doctor needs to find a heartbeat in that pretty little clitoris. Yes...” Hyde moaned. “Bloody hell! What a beautiful sound, to hear all that lovely blood pumping in there.”

Amy moaned at the sound of his voice, breathing heavily, her heart slamming so hard against her chest, that it was starting to hurt. The frantic beeping of the monitor didn't cease to slow down, but damn it, knowing it was her heart that was on display and beeping so fast, only fueled her growing climax. She was already wet enough, due to the stethoscopes that were pressing against both her chest and her clitoris. And then there was the blood pressure cuff, and the pulse ox probe. All of it...was far too much for her to take.

She was close, so fucking close.

“Doc—doctor, please...yell--”

“Come!” He commanded. “Come all over my fucking stethoscope.”

And come she did, harder than she ever had before. She screamed out, riding the tidal wave of pleasure that came crashing down on her, the muscles in her legs tightening, her body trembling uncontrollably, toes curling. The blood pressure cuff finally deflated against her arm as her juices gushed out of her, her legs attempting to close in tightly on the disc in her opening but to no avail.

“Yes!” The disc rapidly rubbed up and down then pressed against her clitoris, the sensation rattling her bones, her mind spinning into an oblivion of pure and uncharted ecstasy, dragging her climax out even further. “I knew we'd find a heartbeat in there sooner or later, now we must milk this soaking little pussy.” He patted the disc a couple times against her clitoris.

“Reh...” She was breathing so heavily, so very starved of oxygen, she didn't know if she could get the word out. For that matter, she couldn't even hear herself speak over the sound of her thundering heartbeat.

“195 over 100? Ninety-two? Christ almighty!” Hyde exclaimed. Almost immediately, the stethoscopes were removed from her body. There was a sudden shift of weight against the mattress, the rapid slapping of Hyde's feet against the floor.

_Red! Just fucking say it! Red! Fucking red!_

“Reh...d.”

The blindfold came off and a plastic mask was quickly slipped onto her face, a rush of oxygen suddenly filling her lungs up like a balloon. “Nice and slow breaths, my little one,” Hyde murmured, gently caressing her forehead with his hand. “Slow and deep little breaths...”

Her eyes fluttered open, attempting to focus her glazed eyes on her master, but it was easier said than done. Giving up trying, she shut her eyes again and moaned softly, finding the will power to take slow deep breaths in and out. Her heart gradually began to slow down at the soothing feeling of his hand caressing her forehead, her cheek, and her hair. She tried to reach her hand out to him, desperate to find his own, but it wouldn't budge.

“That's it...good girl. Keep going,” he soothed her. “That frantically pumping heart is starting to slow down, and that oxygen is coming back up as well.”

She nearly whimpered in debate as she felt him pull his hand from her forehead. As she attempted to open her eyes again, her master was starting to come into focus. She saw him put a black Littmann stethoscope into his ears, a soft smile crossing her face. Taking the disc in his hand, he pressed it to her chest, just over her pulmonic valve. Her eyes fell shut again with another moan, her walls clenching with arousal all over again, her chest expanding as she took in a couple slow deep breaths. Her eyes came open as she felt the disc pressing against one side of her ribs then the other.

As she laid there, allowing Hyde to examine her and listening to the sound of the slowing, steadily beeping heart monitor, Amy began to come down from her climactic high. And as she did, she could finally think a little more clearly. She couldn't help but chastise herself. She was nothing more than a lost cause, a waste of space, a broken, out-of-shape submissive with no stamina or self-preservation whatsoever. She didn't belong here. This beautiful man deserved better.

Amy attempted to lift her hand to remove the mask from her face, but realized once again, that that wasn't a possibility. She opened her eyes, looking up at her master, throwing her head to either side of the mattress, trying to shake the mask off, but it was no use.

“Little one? My little Amy, what's the matter?” He glanced over at the portable heart monitor with a scowl, removing the stethoscope from his ears and setting his hand on her forehead, turning her face to meet his deeply concerned gaze. “Calm down, darling, it's alright...I'm here. Your master is right here. I'm taking good care of you.”

Her heart skipped a beat at his concern, but she was still insistent on getting the mask off. “I need to talk to you.”

“Well I'm right here, lovey,” he assured her. “Talk.”

“Can you please take this mask off?”

He stole a glance back at the monitor on the nightstand, then removed the mask from her face. “There you are. Now what it is you wanted to say?”

She breathed a sigh of relief, tears forming behind her eyes. “Please don't take this the wrong way, but you don't deserve me, master.”

Hyde's forehead wrinkled in thought, vexation filling his eyes. “Excuse me? What the bloody hell did you just say?”

Amy scowled, her bottom lip quivering with emotion. “I'm broken, I'm worthless. I'm a damsel-in-distress. I can't even exercise or have an orgasm without being completely beyond repair after it. I have no stamina whatsoever. Why would you even want me to stick around? You deserve so much better than me.”

Heaving a deep sigh, he pointed a finger down at her. “Now you listen here, my little one, I don't want to hear that sort of talk out of you. You are not broken, nor are you worthless. If you were, I wouldn't of even bothered taking you into my home or my control in the first place. You think you're the only woman in the world who is beyond repair after one amazing, earth-shattering orgasm?”

The two of them exchanged an amused smile. She shook her head. “No.”

“Then you've no reason to talk,” he said. “Your stamina will get better in time. Why do you think I added a fitness plan to your weekly agenda? Because I want to help you with that, my dear. I want to help get you into shape, and provide you with the resources to become the best sub you can possibly be. If I didn't think you were worth a bloody thing, I wouldn't of even bothered going to all this trouble in the first place. I gave you the starlet bedroom. Now if that doesn't convey I have such high hopes for you, I don't know what the bloody hell does.”

Her heart warmed, somewhat mesmerized by his response, a couple tears escaping the corner of her eye and rolling down her cheek. This man was creeping into her heart, in a way that she never thought was possible in a master and sub relationship, and if she wasn't careful, she might just fall head over heels in love with him.

He cupped her cheek in one hand, brushing her tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Oh don't cry, my love.”

“I'm sorry, master, I can't help it. What about the whole damsel-in-distress thing? That's not very attractive.”

Hyde rolled his eyes. “Darling, do I have to remind you of the number one fetish we both share?” A ghost of a smile crossed his face.

A small smile crossed her face. “No, sir. I know what it is.”

“I rest my case. That damsel-in-distress act, whether it's intentional or not, only works in your favor. Unfortunately, when it's real, you do have a tendency to frighten your master.”

She scowled. “Sorry...master. I really don't mean to.”

“I know you don't, my love.” He set his hand against the top of her head, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead, causing her heart to skip a few beats. Hearing the sudden change in the rhythm of heart, he glanced over at the monitor then back down at her with a cocky smile. “Are we feeling better?”

Her cheeks flushed bashfully with a soft giggle, nodding her head in agreement. “Much.”

He chuckled softly. “I see that. My top priority as your new master, is to keep that little body healthy. You've nothing to be sorry for as far as your well being is concerned.”

“Thank you. For putting it that way.”

“No more negativity in this house. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” He turned back to the heart monitor, pressing a button, the cuff on her arm tightening all over again. “I probably should of warned you before. I do tend to get a bit carried away, when I'm using one of my many, many beautiful stethoscopes during sex.”

She looked down the length of her body, noticing the black twin-tubed Sprague stethoscope between her spread legs, lying a mere few inches away from her opening, and in a rather large stain of her own cum. The disc was flipped face up, and she could swear she saw a glint of her juices upon it. She swallowed hard. So that was the one he was using to listen to her...down there.

Looking over at the heart monitor, she watched the little hills that traced each beat of her heart, wondering if he was going to give her a reprieve for the night and allow her to get some sleep, or whether he would keep going on her. As tempted as she was to ask him, it would probably be better if she waited. He might get defensive about it.

The cuff deflated against her arm a moment later. Hyde observed the reading with a soft sigh and a small smile. “135 over seventy-nine,” he noted. “Much better. How are we feeling, my little one?”

“I'm a little spent, sir, but I feel better.”

“How spent? On a scale of one to ten.”

“About a six...and a half, or seven, somewhere around there,” she replied.

Putting the stethoscope into his ears, he took the disc and pressed it to her chest, over her pulmonic once again. Her sex ached and clenched as the flat and cool rubber diaphragm hit her chest. He listened for a few long seconds, moaning softly then moved it over her aorta. He glanced down the length of her body, shaking his head and clicking his tongue in disapproval. “You've made quite a mess of my duvet there. Now what do you propose I do about that?”

She swallowed hard, shaking her head. “I don't know, sir. Maybe...have me throw it into the washer for you?”

He listened for a few more seconds, smiling to himself, “yes...you're doing so well in there, my little aorta. You keep at it.” After removing the stethoscope from his ears, he grabbed the blindfold he'd set down previously and slipped it onto her head, turning her world black all over again. “I've got a better idea.”

Oh shit...it wasn't over.

The tempo of her heart increased, and the fact that Hyde could both see it and hear it only mortified her. She wiggled her finger with the pulse ox probe then her other four fingers, attempting to shake her hand free of it, but the device was far too secure to fall free. She gasped, moaned and shuddered as two fingers suddenly slid up through her soaking labia, pleasure spiraling out from her core and shooting down her legs.

“Just going to soak these up here, yes, get all of that sweet nectar out.” Then there were three fingers, curling against her clitoris and slowly dragging themselves down through the folds. Her heart pounded frantically as she whimpered and squirmed helplessly against the mattress.

“Oh fuck!” She cried.

He extracted his fingers from her opening, giving her a moment to catch her breath. Then she felt three wet fingers against her bottom lip. “Take a taste of heaven, my little one.”

Heaven? Did he mean...oh God. He wanted her to taste _herself_. She cringed and swallowed hard, but refused to open her mouth.

“You made this mess,” he sneered, “now you're going to clean it up. Open up!” She whimpered, attempting to turn her head away from him, but he firmly grabbed her jaw and forced her back to his fingers. “So help me God, if you don't open your fucking mouth...”

Her eyes widened, a shiver dancing down her spine at his sentence. Finally, she did as he wanted to and slowly opened her mouth.

“Yes...that's a good girl,” he murmured, his fingers sliding into her mouth, “now have a taste of that lovely juice of yours.”

As her heart drummed anxiously, she closed her mouth around his fingers, a salty and bitter taste sliding down her throat as she swallowed. Surprisingly, her own juices didn't taste half as bad as she thought they would. Her tongue swirled around his fingers, sucking more of her cum from them, swallowing several times.

He moaned softly. “That's it, swallow. Eat it all up. I want to see clean fingers when I pull them out of that pretty mouth.”

As disgusted by this act as she'd been initially, it was actually starting to turn her on, the fact that he was sitting there, watching her taste herself. The sudden throbbing her of sex was evidence of her arousal and she let out a moan of her own.

“You're starting to like that, aren't you?” Hyde gushed.

“Mmm...”

“How do you taste, my dear Amy?” He said, slowly sliding his fingers out of her mouth. “Tell me exactly how you taste.”

She swallowed a couple more drops of herself. “I actually taste good,” she murmured, the sound of her own words causing her to shudder. “Salty, bitter, but I think there's a tiny bit of sweetness in it too.”

“Yes...would you like some more?”

Amy nodded her head, her pussy clenching tightly, aching to taste herself again. Her heart rate increased in anticipation. “Yes, please.”

“Very well,” he said, her sex tingling and pulsating rapidly, just before she felt his fingers slipping and sliding up and down through her folds. “Let's milk this little one, so we can get you a big tasty meal.” He pressed two fingers against her clitoris, rubbing and squeezing until more of her juices gushed out of her.

She thew her head back with a loud cry of pleasure, tugging at the wrist and ankle cuffs, trying unsuccessfully to shut her legs for the second time, another climax stirring within her. Then that blood pressure cuff was back with a vengeance, tightening on her arm with a vibrating buzz. Was he pressing the button or was the fucking thing timed to go off? “Oh mother fucking shit!”

“Relax, my dear. That little cuff wants to take your blood pressure again. Oh, and might I say, what a lovely time to do it.”

_Relax? Nope, don't think so! Ain't happening!_

Okay, so the fucking thing was timed after all. God, why would he even think to do that? Because it fueled her arousal? If she had red marks all over her left bicep before, there were going to be many, many more by the time they were through. His fingers got greedier, deeper, faster as he rubbed, squeezed and pinched her clitoris, milking it for all it was worth.

The cuff stopped, buzzed and clicked in protest, then started to tighten more as her body writhed and trembled with her heightening pleasure. Amy winced and groaned painfully. Suddenly, all she could hear was her blood pumping rapidly in her ears and her uncontrollable and heavy breathing. There was a fire burning within her core as her climax drew closer. Just when she thought the wave would wash over her and carry her away, he pulled his fingers out of her opening, leaving her unsatisfied, and a panting and sweaty mess once again.

_Asshole. Evil motherfucking asshole_.

“Bloody hell, that cuff does not fancy you right now,” Hyde remarked with a chuckle.

“Please...take it off, master, it hurts...” She pleaded softly, her arm tingling and quickly growing numb with the lack of blood that had drained out of it.

“If you'd only stay still, it wouldn't _have_ _to_ hurt,” he snapped.

Heeding his words, she remained still then heard what sounded like he was sucking one of his fingers. What the hell? Did he decide not to share with her now?

“Oh my...that is ripe!” He remarked with a deep chuckle. “Much riper than before. Does my sweet little Amy want another taste of her lovely nectar? Hmm?”

Her sex clenched with arousal as she nodded vigorously. “Yes, sir...please.” She felt his fingers against her bottom lip again, far more wetter than they were before.

“Open wide.”

And open wide she did, allowing him to slide those dripping wet fingers of his into her mouth. Her lips immediately closed around them, her tongue encircling his digits, licking the taste of herself from them and moaning softly. He moaned just the same, more than likely from the way her tongue was slapping against his fingers. And he was right. She did taste much riper this time than before, and it was somewhat bittersweet to her palate.

Her brows furrowed in thought. Was she actually enjoying her own taste? Okay, this was bad, this was very bad. Worse than that, it was sick! No, worse than sick, it was both disgusting, and dirty. What the fuck was she turning into? No other woman in the world could possibly enjoy doing this kind of thing, so why was she?

“Does that taste good, my love?” He inquired, a smile evident in his voice.

“Mm-hmm...” She moaned with a nod of her head, relaxing when she felt the blood pressure cuff deflate against her arm. As the feeling returned to it, she continued to swallow her juices and suck on his fingers.

He leaned in close, his long hair brushing over and tickling her cheek along with the curve of her neck. She sighed softly and smiled against his fingers. His breath was hot against her cheek as he whispered seductively into her ear. “Tell me, Amy. Have you ever been in bed late at night, slipped your little arm under the covers, your hand inside your pretty panties, and scooped up a bit of this cum, to taste the nectar that pours so freely from your clenching little vagina?”

_Oh holy shit..._

Amy's heart quickened as she found herself shuddering at the sound of his sexy voice, at the naughty image he suddenly put into her head, at his heavy breath against her ear. "Fuck..." She breathed.

His fingers slowly slid out of her mouth just before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He moaned softly, the sound vibrating through his chest as he nuzzled the curve of neck, teasing and tickling her with that incredibly soft and fluffy hair. She moaned and giggled. “Was that a fuck yes or a fuck no...?”

She shook her head, pressing the tip of her nose to his scruffy cheek and deeply inhaling his scent. “No, sir, I've never done that, but I _have_ been tempted to.”

“I wager you won't be able to keep your hands out of there now, will you? For a bit of a late night snack.”

“Mm...I don't know, master.”

Hyde growled angrily, her eyes popping open as he abruptly grabbed a hold of her throat, sneering into her ear. “If I ever find out you've been sneaking a taste of that nectar, let alone masturbating when I'm not around, you're going to be in a _tremendous_ amount of trouble, my dear. And a lot of pain.”

Amy gasped for breath, about to reach out and grab his hand until she remembered the restraints holding her down.

“Is that clear, Amy?”

She stiffly nodded her head, croaking out a partially strangled response. “Y-Yes, sir!” As soon as he let go of her throat, she started coughing, quickly sucking in a few breaths of air. Okay, what the fuck did she do to deserve _that_?

“Good girl.” He sighed softly. “Blood pressure a bit high, 145 over ninety-six.”

The bed shifted with his weight as she felt him get up. She heard a few clattering noises as if he were putting something away, or getting something else. She wasn't sure which. It could be either one of those things. Sighing wearily, she tugged once more at her restraints, testing her own strength. She groaned irritably, dropping her head back against the mattress and shaking it back and forth.

What else was he planning on doing to her?

There was a soft slapping of his feet against the floor then they stopped. For a few long seconds, she didn't hear anything. He was no longer moving around the room, and she had to wonder if he was still there at all.

Suddenly, there was a _whoosh_ then a _clink_ of something hitting the floor, another _whoosh_ then the slapping of his feet. They came to the left side of the bed and stopped. For a moment, she heard nothing more than the sound of his deep and heavy breathing. She swallowed hard, her heart beating a little faster out of fear. There was a rustling, crinkling, then what sounded like the ripping of a package.

What the hell was he doing? She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to be punished. She waited a moment, her eyes shifting curiously in either direction of the room.

“That little heart looks mighty frightened. Is it, my darling?”

Oh shit. He was staring at her heart monitor. She nodded her head and whimpered. “Yes, sir, it is.”

“And how is that delectable pussy doing? Still sore?”

“Ah...a little bit, sir.”

His feet slapped against the floor with a few more steps, then the sound disappeared, his voice now in closer proximity. From what she could gather, it was now coming from the foot of the bed. He was standing over her. “Hmm...it appears more wet than it does sore. Perhaps I should investigate further.”

Her eyes widened, her pussy clenching and relaxing of its own accord, puckering its lips at him. Her breath caught in her throat, a bewildered expression crossing her face when she felt him fiddling with the strap attached to her left ankle. She breathed a soft sigh of relief when she felt him unbuckle it, freeing her ankle from the cuff. She didn't know what he was doing or if they were even done yet, but it didn't stop her from pulling her leg in, bending it a couple times at the knee to get the feeling back into it.

“You better keep those legs spread,” he commanded, just before he freed her right ankle from the opposite buckle, “if you know what's good for you, my little Amy.”

She nodded her head, bending and stretching her right leg a couple times. Keeping her legs spread wasn't a problem. After being spread eagle for so long, bending them actually felt better.

The bed shifted beneath his weight, as she felt him settle himself down between her open legs. Her heart quickened its tempo, her breathing growing heavy as she tugged on the buckles still attached to her wrists. She moaned, licking her lips and squirming against the bed as she felt one of his strong hands cup her right breast, squeezing it and rubbing small circles around her aureola with his fingers. He pinched her nipple, causing her to yelp.

“It just occurred to me, that I haven't given these lovely titties the attention they deserve,” he said. “Shame on me.” His hair spilled over her chest as he leaned forward, tickling her in all the right places, causing her to moan plentifully and giggle as a result.

_Oh sweet Jesus, that hair of his!_

But it wasn't just the hair on his head, it was now the hair on his chest as well, his bare chest! He had taken his shirt off.

_Oh god bless him!_

Unfortunately, before she had time to enjoy it, much less lift her head to bury her face in it, he stole her breath and nearly stopped her heart by sucking her left nipple into his mouth. “Holy shit!” She exclaimed, her heart pounding frantically as he nibbled and raked his teeth against it, soothing his bite with a flick and a roll of his tongue, encircling her erect nipple. “Master! Oh god, master!”

She threw her head back with a loud gasp as the sheathed and fully erect head of his member nudged her opening, her walls tingling, clenching, puckering and relaxing, her legs falling open even wider, if that were possible.

“Would you mind if the doctor comes in to have a look around?” He asked, his husky voice dripping of sex as he spoke against her ear.

Amy shook her head. “N-No...I don't mind at all, sir, b-but I do have one request.”

“And what's that?”

He flicked his tongue against her left nipple and she yelped, tingles of pleasure dancing down the front of her body. “C-Can you please remove the blindfold, so I can finally see my doctor's sexy body? Please?”

A nerve-wracking silence fell between them.

Another yelp escaped her as his shaft forcefully nudged her opening then rubbed against it. She bit her lip, whimpering and writhing against the mattress, tugging futilely at her wrist buckles. He was both teasing and tormenting her, and if he didn't get inside her soon, she might resort to begging.

“Well, since you asked me so nicely.”

Her eyes attempted to refocus themselves on her master, as the blindfold slid up over her head. She shut them tightly, blinking a few times and looking around the dimly lit room, those vanilla scented candles still burning all around, the portable and steadily beeping heart monitor still stationed at the side of the bed.

“Those pretty eyes have returned,” he remarked.

She blinked a couple more times, before her gaze finally met that familiar, irresistible smolder. A smug smile stretched across Hyde's face as she allowed her gaze to finally roam over his tall and toned naked body. The fine dark hair on his chest extended down from his collarbone, spread over his pecs and formed a trail down the center of the chest, around his belly button and stopping at his groin. While he wasn't quite that muscular, didn't have that sexy “V” shaped torso, or even those six pack abs like other men she'd seen, that didn't make his upper body any less enticing.

He was beautiful, in every sense of the word. Amazingly tall, toned, sun-kissed body, glorious long dark hair, dimpled chin, nice hairy chest, a hard, _towering_ cock just waiting to pierce her core, but overall, strikingly beautiful. It was hard to believe that _any_ woman in this world, would possibly turn down the opportunity to be his. And if they had, they must of been out of their fucking minds!

She sighed plentifully with stars in her eyes. “You are so gorgeous, master. Your body is perfect in every way.”

Hyde's eyes narrowed inquisitively. “Trying to butter me up now, are you? Is there something you want?”

“No, sir, I mean it. Every word. Your body is amazing and makes me...so fucking hot.”

“And wet,” he pointed out, the grin reappearing on his face. “Thank you, my darling. Your compliments and flattery are greatly appreciated, but for future reference...they don't always work on me.” He trailed one of his fingers down the side of her face, causing her to tremble. “Especially when your face is an open book. If you recall what I told Brianna at dinner, it's very difficult to get _anything_ past me. Do you know why that is?”

“Because my face is an open book, master?”

“That's part of it, but because I'm _always_ watching.”

She was tempted to make a smart ass remark, about him having eyes in the back of his head, but bit her tongue, having a feeling that that wouldn't be appropriate at the moment. Before she had a chance to formulate a response, much less bat an eyelash, he thrust his hips forward, rubbing himself roughly against her as his rock hard cock painfully pierced her partially tight opening.

As Hyde groaned loudly, Amy threw her head back, screaming more out of pain than pleasure. She winced, her opening burning and throbbing violently. “Ow, ow, ow! Fuck! That hurt!” She exclaimed.

“Christ almighty, lovey!” He shouted, wincing himself, pulling half-way out of her as he attempted to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. “I didn't expect you to be so fucking tight!” He glanced over at the rapidly beeping heart monitor in concern. “My sincerest apologies. Are you alright?”

She pressed her lips together, shutting her eyes tightly and nodding her head. “I-I think so, sir. I will be anyway.”

“The look on your face is hardly convincing, my little one,” he implied. “Now tell me the truth.”

“It hurts. It's throbbing and burning but that'll go away, right?” She waited patiently for a response from him, but to her disappointment, he shifted against the bed and pulled out of her completely. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at herself, her brows furrowing inquisitively as he pulled away from her, turning to sit down on the bed, his back facing her. “Master, please...” She pleaded softly, tugging desperately at her wrist cuffs. “Please don't push me away. I'll be okay in a minute, I swear.”

“I don't want to hurt you...”

Amy barely heard him at all, his voice was so soft, so tender, she nearly shed a tear. She scowled deeply, jumping in fright as the monitor vibrated, the cuff on her arm tightening. Her sex clenched involuntarily at the sensation, but she tried as she might to remain cool, calm and collected. Her main focus was on her distraught master. “You won't, master. I know you won't. I trust you...remember?”

Hyde heaved a deep sigh, the sight of him running his fingers a couple times through that gorgeous hair, only making her want him even more. However, he said nothing. He just sat there on the edge of the bed as quiet as can be, as if he were taking a moment to reflect on what he'd done. Which he probably was.

She opened her mouth, trying to find the right words to say, to comfort him, reassure him that she would be okay, but nothing was coming to her. What if he shouted at her or worse, chided her for begging, or interrupting his train of thought? Dropping her head against the mattress, she stared up at the ceiling and exhaled sharply.

“That little cuff tightening on you again?” He inquired, with a curious glance over at the monitor.

“Yeah, looks like it, sir.” Amy licked her lips before she finally resorted to begging. “Master, I forgive you, just please, _please_ keep going. I'm telling you, I can take it. _Please_.”

He glanced back at her with a remorseful scowl, turned back around and settled himself between her legs, her breathing and her heart quickening their tempo as he did so. Leaning in, he dropped his head between her spread legs. She gasped softly, trembling at the tickle of his hair brushing against the inside of her thighs. Doing something completely unexpected, he pressed his lips to her opening in a tender kiss.

Amy shuddered, her eyes falling shut of their own accord as she moaned. Suddenly, the throbbing pain she experienced a moment ago transformed in a tingling pleasure, that spread out of her core and down her legs. And it wasn't just his lips that brought her pleasure, but the feeling of his hot breath as well. “Oh master...”

“Forgive me, my tight little wet one,” he murmured against her pussy. “I got a bit carried away.”

As the cuff released its hold on her arm, her breath caught in her throat, another shudder racking her body as she gave an even louder moan. She squirmed helplessly against the mattress. It was his mouth, that whispered breath, the movement of his lips, that heightened her arousal with every word he spoke. With another desperate tug at her restraints, she groaned irritably, wanting nothing more than to reach down and plunge her fingers into those soft wavy curls of his.

“Oh, my,” he said with a cackle, “you're getting awfully soaked again, aren't you? Is there a volcanic eruption coming? Let me check...” He plunged his tongue between her folds, rapidly flicking it over her clitoris, sending an electrical shock of pleasure straight down to her toes.

“Oh my fucking fuck shit!” Amy shouted breathlessly, quickly throwing her head to the right then the left, her heart pounding frantically, her chest heaving up and down, another climax stirring within her womb.

_Don't you dare say a safe word. Don't you fucking do it!_

“Mmmm...” The deep vibration of his voice nearly brought her to climax right there and then, overloading her senses and causing her head to spin as he moaned against her pussy. “You are.”

Then, just like that, he pulled away from her, his mouth and his tongue gone in a flash.

_You fucking son of a bitch_.

Amy lifted her head, panting and staring shell-shocked at him through the lust that clouded her gaze, sweat covering her lower half, her hair matted to her perspiring face. “Wh...wh...why...”

Hyde licked the taste of her from his lips with a plentiful moan, glancing over at the consistent and frantically beeping monitor with a wicked laugh. “Why did I stop? Is that what you're trying to say?”

“Yes!” She shouted.

He wiped at the corners of his mouth with the tips of his fingers, sucking her juices from them. “Because if you're going to come...” He set his hands on either sides of her body, pulling himself forward and positioning himself on top of her, the head of his stone-like cock slipping a couple inches into her opening. “It's going to be with me inside you.”

She trembled and moaned, hyperventilating softly in anticipation. Well she wasn't about to complain about that, that was for damn sure.

Hyde's brows stitched in concern as he stole a glance at the monitor. Then, very slowly and gently, he entered her. “Breathe, my little Amy,” he said in a soothing voice. “Relax and breathe...”

With a shudder and a whimper, she shut her eyes and gently nodded her head, sucking in a few deep breaths of oxygen, filling her lungs up like a balloon.

“Would you like me to put a nasal cannula in those little nostrils?”

She swallowed hard, her walls clenching around his length. “You mean oxygen?”

He sighed then moaned, giving her the indication that he had felt her gripping him. “Yes, love, oxygen. We can't have you running low on _that_.”

“N--” Amy was about to say “no,” but damn it, the thought of being on a nasal cannula, or any sort of oxygen apparatus for that matter during sex, was starting to have an aching effect on her pussy. “Well...if-if you think it's best, Dr. Hyde.”

“And I do. Let me get you that oxygen, little one.” He shifted his weight, Amy gasping and trembling as his cock moved inside of her, pressing firmly against her inner walls as he reached over the side of the bed.

There was a faint hissing sound before Hyde adjusted himself, her eyes coming open to meet with his, just in time to see him slip the cannula into her nostrils. Her pussy throbbed and clenched around him as he tucked the tube behind her ears, a steady stream of oxygen flowing up into her nostrils and filling her lungs.

“There we are. Can you feel the oxygen?”

She gently nodded her head with a soft smile. “Yes, sir. I do. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. Now...” He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the curve of her neck and whispering in her ear. “You better hold on tight, love, because I'm going to take you on quite a ride.”

Amy's eyes widened as she took a few deep breaths of oxygen, thankful she had the cannula to aide her in doing so. Hyde pulled himself half-way out of her then plunged himself in again, both of them throwing their heads back with a groan, her sex grabbing a hold of him once more. With her legs now free, she quickly wrapped them around his waist, the heels of her feet pressing against the top of his tight round buttocks.

“We're going to have to do something about that tight little hole.”

She moaned softly, hoping he meant there would be more sex like this. He pushed himself in a little deeper, the head of his cock gingerly rubbing against her cervix, as if testing the waters to see if it was comfortable for her. She sighed, licked her lips and moaned again.

“Are you alright?” He inquired. She nodded. “How does that feel?”

“Goood...”

Hyde started out at a slow and easy pace, his cock barely making contact with her cervix as he thrust in and out of her, drawing out her arousal. She moaned and groaned softly, her heart quickening its pace, but wishing he would go faster. He was trying not to hurt her again, that much was clear, and while she appreciated his concern, this wasn't going to bring her back to climax anytime soon.

Amy exhaled sharply. “Master, please...fuck me faster and harder, please.”

The motion of his cock stopped, his forehead wrinkling in thought as they met eyes. “Are you absolutely certain you can handle it, my dear?”

She nodded vigorously. “Yes, please, sir. I want it. I swear, I can handle it...all of it. Please...give it to me.”

A wicked smile crept across his face. “You asked for it.” Pulling himself nearly all the way out of her, he shoved himself in again, both of them crying out in pleasure, her sex clenching hard around him.

Suddenly, the only thing Amy could feel was the power of his fully erect cock, rapidly pounding in and out of her, her walls gripping him like a vice with his every stroke. While her pussy initially started out both burning and aching in pain, that feeling quickly passed and she was filled with nothing but pleasure. Her legs tightened around his waist, holding on for dear life, having a feeling she was going to need it. Still, she wished like hell she could drag her nails down his back or tug at that hair.

“Yes!” He shouted. “Yes, that's my good girl. Just hold tight to your master's cock, lie back and enjoy.”

Damn it! She had to get out of these restraints.

She shut her eyes tightly as the cuff began to tighten on her arm again, the sensation only pushing her closer to climax. The pounding of her heart was so loud, it was starting to drown out the other sounds in the room, the erratically beeping heart monitor and their passionate moaning and groaning. Despite her thumping heart and equally erratic breaths, she could still hear Hyde's ferocious growls every now and then, and they were so damn sexy. So sexy in fact that she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

“Master, I'm close...” She panted, desperately sucking in a few deep breaths of oxygen.

“Come when,” he paused, throwing that beautiful hair back and away from his sweaty face with a loud groan, “you feel the need, my love.”

Trembling uncontrollably, Amy blinked a few times, lifting her head and gaping up at him in astonishment. Was he actually serious? She could come when she wanted to? He wasn't going to punish her for it? It was almost too good to be true, but damn it, as stubborn as she was, she couldn't allow herself to succumb to her pleasure so soon. If she could hold out just a little bit longer, even just this once, she might be able to come on his command alone in the future.

Unfortunately, that was all about to change when Hyde uttered his next words.

“How's that...little heart doing in there, darling?”

“It's...pounding...doctor, so hard,” she breathed, whimpering and moaning as Hyde pressed two of his fingers to her neck, her walls gripping him like a vice, causing him to groan and growl as he pushed his cock deeper into her hole, rubbing roughly against her cervix.

He moaned and grinned. “Bloody hell! Just feel that blood pumping through that little artery!”

Her hips bucked instinctively to meet his every aggressive thrust, crying out with every motion of his hips, her loins throbbing, gripping him at the sound of his highly arousing remark. She was dangerously close, and damn it, it was becoming a struggle just to push that climax back down. Shutting her eyes tightly, she shook her head vigorously.

_Don't come! Damn it, Amy, don't you fucking come. Not yet!_

However, his remark and the animal-like noises he was making wasn't nearly as arousing as what he did next. Grabbing the black Littmann stethoscope that sat a few inches away from them on the bed, he plugged the instrument into his ears and pressed the disc to her sweaty chest, her heart slamming against the smooth rubber diaphragm.

She sucked in a few more deep breaths of oxygen. The fact that he could hear her heart, the decreasing tightness of the blood pressure cuff, and his deep rapid strokes only drew her closer to the edge, her climax threatening to wash over her any second.

“Christ almighty!” He shouted. “So much blood...those valves, that frantic little heart...it's going to...” His body shook violently as he let himself go, coming into the condom with a booming growl.

As soon as he allowed his climax to consume him, so did she, throwing her head back with a scream, reaching the edge of ecstasy just seconds after he did. Her sex rippled around him, her toes curling instinctively, her legs writhing spasmodically, thighs desperately gripping his torso.

Hyde threw himself forward, collapsing on top of her and panting in exhaustion, his sweaty forehead pressing against her shoulder, his hair pooling around it, the stethoscope still in his ears. Amy's legs fell away from his waist almost immediately as she fought to catch her own breath. Turning her head, she nuzzled her face into that sexy hair, deeply breathing in that sweaty man musk, along with the oxygen flowing through the cannula into her nostrils. She moaned, a pleasant smile creeping across her face.

“Yes...nice deep breaths, my love,” he murmured. “That...pounding little heart...needs it.”

And so she continued, taking a few more breaths as she opened her eyes and looked over at the fast beeping monitor, those hills that formed her every heartbeat were no longer short, fat slopes, but tall, narrow and very, very steep, at a rate of 120 beats per minute. She licked her lips and smiled softly to herself, about to shut her eyes again and continue to enjoy the moment. However, she lifted her head and blinked in astonishment when she saw the reading of her blood pressure, not quite believing her eyes. “Oh god...” She breathed.

_209 over 100? Holy shit!_

Was that really her blood pressure? Fuck! She must have been at the peak of her orgasm when it took the reading.

“I prefer the term 'Dark Sex Lord,' my darling.”

She giggled softly, even if that wasn't what she had been referring to. “Yes, sir. I was talking about my blood pressure though.”

Hyde turned his head to look curiously over at the monitor, his hair tickling her shoulder and causing her to giggle again. “209 over 100? Bloody fucking shit!” He abruptly lifted his head, sitting back on his haunches, his forehead wrinkling in thought as he pressed the disc of the stethoscope over one side of her ribs, then the other, taking a moment to listen.“Are you alright, little one? How do you feel?”

“Amazing, sir...” She breathed, dropping her head back against the bed with a smirk, momentarily shutting her eyes and taking a few more breaths of oxygen.

He scowled, shaking his head. “No...really. How do you feel?”

“Sore, really sore and exhausted, but still amazing. Don't worry, master.”

“Don't you tell me what to do, Amy,” he said, pointing a finger in her face and sneering down at her. “You're mine. If I want to worry, then I will worry.”

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth at his concern, but she nodded in understanding. “I'm sorry, master. Just forget I said anything about it.”

His gaze shifted back and forth from the monitor to her face, making her moan softly as he moved the diaphragm to her pulmonic then her mitral. Her eyes fell shut again. She couldn't bear having to stare into those hypnotizing eyes of his, see that disc pressed flush against her chest, and under her breast as he auscultated her heart. Both her suddenly aching pussy and her overall body had been through more enough for one night.

He moaned softly before removing the disc from her chest. “Sounds like the rate of that little heart is coming down.” Taking the instrument out of his ears, he set it aside. “Those lungs sound a bit better as well. Are you, my dear?”

“Feeling better?” She asked quizzically as she looked up at him. He nodded his head. “A little bit, sir.”

“Good.” Leaning in, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned, pressing her head further into his kiss, hating that she couldn't grab that hair. Before she had a chance to fully get into it, he pulled back, his cock slipping out of her. He moaned, sighed softly then turned to climb off the bed. His crossed the room, sliding off the condom and dropping it into the wastebasket in the corner.

Glancing in either direction of her, she tugged weakly at her restraints. With a weary groan, she gave up hope and laid still against the bed, continuing to watch him, squealing excitedly when she saw him flip his hair with a quick toss of his head. “Oh fuck, master...” She moaned, biting her bottom lip.

He looked over at her with a grin. “You like when I do that, don't you Amy? And you like when I do this...” Lifting his hand, he gave his hair a couple fluffs, causing her to squirm and squeal a second time. He laughed wickedly. “My hair has never had such an effect on one of my subs before, until you came along. You have quite a fetish for blokes with long hair, don't you?”

She nodded her head vigorously. “Yes, sir! I really, really do!” Hyde chuckled as he returned to the side of the bed, Amy breathing a huge sigh of relief as he unbuckled her left wrist, finally freeing it from the restraint cuff. “Oh, thank you so much, master.” She shook her arm out then dropped it to her side, the blood pressure cuff still attached to it. Her heart skipped a beat, as Hyde took the liberty of brushing her hair out of her sweaty face.

“Keep your arm still, love, and try to relax that little body. I'm going to get another blood pressure on you.” He said, pressing the button on the monitor, causing the cuff to tighten on her arm, but that wasn't the only thing that tightened.

Amy moaned softly but nodded in understanding, looking over at the monitor while he walked around to the opposite side of the bed, freeing her wrist from the other cuff. He returned to the left side and sat down next to her on the bed, taking her right hand in his with a squeeze. She feigned a small smile, but one thing still plagued her mind. “What if I have a bunch of red marks, when you take the cuff off my arm, master?”

He scowled, gently caressing the inside of her forearm. “I already told you. They'll go away on their own, but for the moment, you might have to cover them up with make-up, or a long sleeved shirt.”

She exhaled sharply, looking down at the cuff as it suddenly deflated against her arm, both her gaze and his going to the screen.

Hyde sighed softly and ripped the latex cuff from her arm, setting it on top of the machine. “141 over ninety. Still a bit high, but certainly much better than before.”

Slowly looking down at her arm, she scowled gravely. Just as she suspected, there were numerous long and short bright red marks, from her bicep all the way down to the crook of her elbow, in the shape of the cuff. Also, it seemed as if her capillaries had exploded and made tiny little red splotches on the inside of her elbow. “Oh no...”

A deep remorseful scowl appeared on Hyde's face, gently brushing his fingers over the marks on her arm. “Bullocks. That does look awfully bad. Alright, tonight you're going to put an ice pack on that arm. It might help to bring down some of the swelling.”

She nodded her head, hoping that would in fact help. “Yes, master.”

“Oxygen level looks good, heart rate is strong. Let's get these off of you,” said Hyde, removing the pulse ox probe from her finger and the cannula from her nostrils. After shutting off the oxygen and the monitor, he pushed himself up to his feet and looked down at her with a nod of acknowledgment. He smiled smugly. “You did very well tonight, Amy. Even better than I expected you would.”

Amy pushed herself up to her elbows and smiled. “Thank you, master. I did my best.”

“Now it's time for you to return to your room.” He stole a glance over at the clock on the nightstand. “You've got a little over an hour to use as you wish. At eleven o' clock on the dot, you will be climbing into bed. You've got school tomorrow.”

She pushed herself up to a seated position, tucking her legs underneath her and following his gaze to the clock, nodding her head in understanding. “Yes, master.” Pushing herself up to her feet, she wobbled towards the door, her pussy still aching from the amount of force that powerful cock had exuded upon her.

Oh yeah, she could handle it, fuck the shit out of her, it'll be a piece of cake. Yeah, right.

“I'll bring an ice pack to your room within the hour,” he said. “And perhaps another for that little pussy.”

She paused as she opened the door, her face flushing as she glanced back at him, giving her the indication that he had in fact been watching her uncomfortable movements. “Okay, master. I _would_ like to take a shower though...if you don't mind.”

Hyde turned and stepped towards his nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling out a familiar looking baggie with a key in it, returning to her a moment later. “I don't mind at all, little one. Turn around. Let me remove your collar.”

Doing as he said, she turned and waited for him to unlock and remove the collar. Once he did, she turned, thanking him for doing so then stepped into the hall, softly shutting the door behind her. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, then, without even bothering to stop in at her room to grab some extra clothes, she slowly hobbled her way down the hall towards her bathroom.

At least she had an hour left to herself, so that would give her enough time to actually shower and relieve the ache in her overwhelmingly sore muscles. What she really wanted to do was take a long hot bath, but that would probably take much longer. Plus that, she couldn't wash her hair and as exhausted as she was, she might just fall asleep in the tub and drown.

As slow as she was moving, it took her a little longer than she thought to actually reach the bathroom and her shower. However, once she finally made it inside and felt the water cascading down her body, relieving her painful muscles, suddenly, everything was alright again.

She couldn't believe it. After nearly four long days of waiting, that tall, dark and gorgeous man had finally taken her into his bed and fucked her. Not just a regular fuck, but a quaking, head spinning, pulse pounding, jaw dropping fuck that sent her soaring to heaven, flying around the moon and back. Holy shit, he was amazing. More amazing than she could of ever anticipated he'd be at first glance. How could she of ever thought to turn him down? Now that she had experienced him...all of him, it seemed insane.

A little more than half an hour later, she stepped out of the shower and grabbed a couple clean towels from the white laminate shelf nearby. She wrapped one around her body and her hair in the other. After drying her body off, she rubbed the towel against her wet hair for a couple minutes then snapped her collar back on. She looked around to find the clock on the wall as she slipped into her pink satin robe.

Ten minutes.

She had ten minutes left to be in her room and in bed. Quickly, she proceeded to floss and brush her teeth. Scurrying out of the bathroom a couple minutes later, she dashed back into her room, only to find her master sitting on the edge of her bed waiting for her. The sight of him both caused her heart to quicken and her sex to ache. He appeared to be fully showered, his sexy hair a little dry and fluffy but also damp in other places, and the only thing he was wearing was a pair of black boxer briefs.

“Master...” She said with a smirk.

He acknowledged her with a nod. “Amy, my dear...”

Without another word, she turned and entered her walk-in closet, searching for a clean nightgown to pull on. When she found her satin magenta one with black lace around the bodice, she shrugged her robe off and slipped into it.

“It's almost bedtime!” Hyde called.

“I know, master!” She shouted back. “I'm just changing.”

"Don't you shout at me!" 

Amy froze, her eyes widening momentarily. "Sorry, s-sir." 

Out of habit, she began looking for some panties in her pink transparent storage chest only to discover...they were gone. Not just one or two, but every single pair. “What the...! Seriously?”

_Oh no, he did not!_

Rising to her full height, she turned and marched out of the walk-in closet. Leaning her hip against the door frame, she crossed her arms firmly over her chest, staring at him incredulously. “ _Seriously?_ ”

The time, it was Hyde who froze, his dark eyes narrowing irritably, forehead wrinkling as he did so. “Seriously what?”

“Seriously, sir. My panties...they're gone, like all of them.”

“I know,” he replied nonchalantly. “I got rid of them.”

Her jaw fell open in shock. “What! Why?” She cringed. “Well, I know why, no panties in the house, but what about when I go out or to school? I can't wear any then either?”

“No. While panties can be both cute and sexy on separate occasions, such an annoying little garment only serves one purpose to me. It _prevents me_ from putting my hands where they rightfully belong.” He pushed himself up from her bed, stepping down from the platform and taking a few steps in her direction. “I do believe you're forgetting.”

She swallowed, her heart beating a little faster, her breaths quickening as he drew closer, watching him out of the corner of her eye until he slipped behind her. Her eyes fell shut with a gasp as his hand slipped beneath her gown, his fingers delicately brushing over her mound.

“Your pussy is no longer yours, my dear. It belongs to me.”

_Holy shit_.

Amy shuddered at his touch, moaning and squirming against him as two of his fingers slipped between her folds, slowly rubbing up and down her labia then her clitoris. “Oh my fuck...”

“And this little clitoris?” He patted it with his index finger, then curled his fingers against it, giving it a quick but firm little rub, “just whom do you think this belongs to?”

She trembled involuntarily, her heart pumping harder, her pussy instantly growing wet at his touch. Dropping her head back against his bare shoulder, she moaned and smiled as his hair brushed against the side of her face. “Y-Y-You...master.”

“Yes...” He whispered. “All mine.”

With a whimper and another shudder, she set her hand on top of his wrist, lightly dragging her nails up his arm then quickly reaching up to plunge her fingers into that teasing hair, massaging his scalp in small circles. “I want your hair...” She murmured breathlessly.

“And it wants you too,” he whispered against the curve of her neck, his fingers continuing to slip and slide through her labia.

Her breath hitched as she continued to moan and tremble beneath his arm, her heart pounding like a drum. “W-Would y-you let me keep....the stray hairs, master? The n-n-next time...you get a trim?”

“Perhaps, but only if you're a good girl.”

“I will be, I promise.”

She slumped against his chest when he pulled his hand from beneath her gown, breathing heavily. Opening her eyes, she quivered at the sight of him slowly, and deliberately, sucking the taste of her from his fingers.

“Clean, ripe, juicy and fresh as a daisy,” he remarked in a low seductive tone.

“Oh holy shit...” She moaned, biting her lip, her labia clenching, her juices dripping out of her as he nearly brought her to her third climax right there and then. With her knees shaking and threatening to buckle beneath her, she frantically reached out for the door jam, for the wall. Something! Anything.

"Bedtime, my sweet little peach!" He gave her ass a light spanking, sending her stumbling forward in the direction of her bed. Fortunately, the white fuzzy platform broke her fall as she dropped to her knees. “Ooh! Careful there.”

She hung her head and stared down at the steps, attempting to catch her breath. “Can...you give me...a minute, master?”

“You've got sixty seconds starting now. Go.”

Amy swallowed hard. Maybe she should ask him if she could sleep with that nasal cannula. She had a feeling she was going to need it. After a few seconds, she pushed herself up to her feet.

“Forty five seconds,” he declared, stealing a glance at the clock on the wall.

Without hesitation, she climbed up onto her bed and crawled towards the headboard, pulling back the covers and slipping between the sheets.

Hyde smiled smugly. “Yes, there's a good girl.” Grabbing one of the two towel wrapped ice packs from her nightstand, he sat down next to her and pressed one against her left arm. She gasped initially as the cold pack hit her bicep. “Relax, little one...this will help bring down the swelling.”

She gently nodded her head, feigning a small smile up at him. He grabbed the other ice pack and pulled back the covers, her eyes growing wide with shock as the cool pack hit her crotch through the gown. “Ah! Master! It's cold! It's cold!” She cried, throwing her head back and cringing.

“Shh...” His forehead wrinkled at her reaction as he gave the pack a couple pats. “It'll soothe that post shag aching.”

“But-But it doesn't hurt anymore, master,” she argued. “I promise, I'm okay now. I don't need one down there. The shower helped.”

He pulled the ice pack away from her crotch. “Are you positive, my love?”

“Yes, sir. I am.”

“Very well. I will take this one back then.” Pushing himself up to his feet, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, causing her heart to skip a beat. “Sweet dreams, my little Amy.”

She took one last look at him as he turned and stepped down from her bed, “goodnight master.” Turning onto her left side, she listened to the sound of his feet slapping softly against the floor.

Hyde stopped to shut off the light in her walk-in closet, softly shutting the door with a weary sigh. His footsteps resumed then paused in the open door of her bedroom, shutting off the main light then quietly leaving the room. Amy shut her eyes, listening to the sound of his departing footsteps as he headed down the hall. She heard him pause at Brianna's room, opening the door, then softly shutting it a few seconds later.

He was checking on her, no doubt. Probably making sure she was asleep too.

Did she have the same bedtime as her?

If she didn't, that was just another reason for her to hate the bitch. A scoff escaped her lips, shaking her head in disbelief from within the darkness.

Hyde's footsteps continued then slowly faded as he got further down the hall.

She laid there for a few minutes, something still plaguing her weary mind. Was she forgetting something? She went through her mind, going over all the things she'd done that day. She'd eaten breakfast, eaten dinner, removed her panties as Hyde asked, bought the things he requested. Okay...what else? She allowed him to give her a vitals check both in the morning and before bed, flossed, brushed her teeth, put her collar back on and showered.

What else had she forgotten to do?

Deciding it wasn't important, and being far too tired to care, she shrugged it off as nothing and settled in to get some sleep.

 


	13. Pain, Pain, Pain!

      Twisting and turning from one side of the bed to the other, Amy groaned painfully at the incessant throbbing in her right cheek. She had been deep in slumber, but now she was wide awake due to the ever increasing pain. Turning onto her back, she stared up at the ceiling in the darkness of the room, whining softly. She felt around for her ice pack, but couldn't find it. Where was it? It definitely wasn't on her arm anymore.

With another groan, she sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, scowling when she noticed the time glowing light blue on her iPod dock. It was just after three in the morning. Damn it. Reaching over, she found the lamp on the nightstand and switched it on. She cringed and blinked a few time as the room filled with a warm glow, the brightness quickly starting to make her head pound with the beginnings of a migraine.

Great, just what she needed to add to her misery.

Quickly finding her half-melted ice pack, she pressed it against her cheek and moaned softly, allowing it to soothe the pain. “Ouch...” It helped a little, but not entirely.

She looked over at the door to her bedroom with a scowl then glanced back at the clock, wondering if her master was asleep. She didn't want to wake him up if he was. However, she did recall one of the rules within the contract. It stated that she would report to him immediately, if and when she became sick, was hurt, or injured herself in some way. But at three in the morning?

Amy heaved a deep sigh. Maybe she should just sleep with the ice pack on her cheek.

_He'll punish me if I don't..._

Pulling back the covers, she slipped out of bed and pushed herself up to her feet. The fuzzy steps tickled her feet as she stepped down from the platform, still holding the ice against her cheek as she trudged towards the door. Slowly and quietly, she pulled the door open and stepped out into the quiet and dimly lit upstairs hallway, which was illuminated every now and then by a small black Victorian chandelier.

Well at least she wouldn't be walking in the dark. Sighing softly, she headed in the direction of Hyde's bedroom, pausing momentarily at the landing of the stairs and peering downstairs. It was all dark down there, not a single light on whatsoever. Well, he was still upstairs so that was good, unless he was in his basement. He could be in the basement and she wouldn't even know it, or even outside for that matter.

She stepped closer to the landing and listened closer.

Silence.

Pressing the ice a little firmer against her cheek, she turned and continued to his bedroom, stopping to take a breath as she approached his door. Stealing a glance at the floor, she was a little relieved when she could see a small glow of light coming from beneath the door, giving her the indication Hyde was, in fact, still awake. Saying a silent prayer that she wasn't intruding, she slowly lifted her free hand to the door, softly wrapping on it with the back of her knuckles.

“Who's there?” Came her master's voice, a trace of suspicion in his voice.

“M-Master? It's me, Amy. Can I please come in?” She heard some movement from within the room, that sounded as if he were getting up, then his footsteps nearing closer. Her heart suddenly quickened its tempo, beating frantically as the door came open and he stood before her, still in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

“This better be...” His gaze momentarily flashed with a dark vexation, more than likely because she was still awake, but that vexation was replaced with concern a split second later when he saw the state she was in. “Little one!” He stepped forward, lifting his hand to the right side of her face, brushing her hair away from it and the ice pack. “My dear, what's the matter? Are you alright?”

She slowly shook her head with a deep scowl. “No. My tooth hurts... _really_ bad.”

His forehead wrinkled in thought as he pointed to her right cheek. “Which one? This one?” Amy nodded her head just as slowly and pouted. “Oh my little one...” He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace, his chest hair tickling and rubbing against the left side of her face. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and whispered against her hair. “Go wait for me in the dentist's office. I'll be in in a moment and we'll have a look at that tooth.”

Amy scowled as she looked up at him. “But you're not a dentist.”

Hyde sighed irritably. “I know that, love, but I'm still going to have a look. That way we can decide where to go from there.” He pressed another kiss to the top of her head and gave her a small push in the direction of the room. “Now go on, go get in the chair and get comfortable. I'll be in soon.”

She groaned softly, but walked off towards the dental office. He was probably telling her to wait for him so he could make himself more presentable in the environment. Her heart started beating a little faster as she stepped into the exam room, flipping on the light switch just inside the door, nearly blinded by the bright florescent lights. She lifted her hand in front of her face, attempting to shield her eyes, and it definitely wasn't any help in relieving her migraine.

Groaning both wearily and painfully, she stood there for a few long seconds, scowling down at the empty chair. As much as she really didn't want to, she sat down and slid herself backward into it, resting her head against the bean bag pillow and holding the ice against her cheek. She draped her left arm over her closed eyes, crossing her right ankle over her left and waiting impatiently for Hyde, or rather... _Dentist Hyde_.

She heard the door open a minute later and breathed a sigh of relief, letting her arm fall back at her side and opening her eyes.

Hyde came to the side of her chair, clad that long white lab coat, wearing a grey V-neck tee and some black cotton sweat pants beneath it. “Back again I see. Good morning, Amy.”

“Morning doctor, and yeah, I'm back...” She said softly, her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug.

He scowled deeply. “I see you've got some pain there.”

She nodded slowly, a scowl of her own crossing her face. “Yeah, and it really hurts.”

“Aw, my little one...” He turned, snatching a pair of latex gloves from the box on the wall and pulling them on, his forehead wrinkling considerably, “how long has it been hurting you?”

She shrugged once again. “I don't really know. It just started tonight, when I was asleep. It woke me up. I tried to hold the ice on it, the ice pack you gave me earlier, you know?” He nodded. “But it doesn't seem to be helping that much.”

“Alright,” he lifted his foot, pressing it against the pedal beneath the chair, lowering the back of it until she was lying down, “well let's have a look, see what the trouble is in there.”

Her sex ached and clenched at his choice of words, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face as she sank backward in the chair. He stopped the chair when she was lying flat on her back, switched on the Z-lamp and pulled it towards her, adjusting it until it shined on her face. Her eyes followed him as he stepped behind the chair to grab something. Looking up at him, she saw him lowering a bib onto her chest.

“Lift your head, love. Let's get a bib on you.”

She lifted her head and allowed him to fasten it around her neck then rested her head back against the pillow. He came around to the side of the chair, turning and opening up a drawer in the counter adjacent to the chair, pulling out a kit of instruments and spreading them out on a stainless steel tray that sat on top. Bringing the tray over to the movable instrument fixture in front of her, he grabbed a pick and a hand held mirror.

“Alright,” he said, pulling up a stool and sitting down beside her. “Now which one hurts, little one? Is it on the top or on the bottom?”

“The top, all the way in the back.”

“All the way in the back,” he echoed. “Very well. Alright, move that ice pack and open wide for me.” Pulling the ice pack away, she opened her mouth wide and tried as she might to lie still, pain still throbbing in her cheek. “Oh that's a good girl, yes...” He cooed, slipping the instruments into her mouth, turning the mirror this way and that as he tried to get a look at her top teeth, the pick lightly pressing against her bottom teeth.

Her gaze wandered around the ceiling for a few long seconds, before it settled on those beautiful eyes of his, as she laid there letting him examine her. Feeling the pick tap against her top back tooth, she cried out in pain.

“Ooh! Sorry, love. Is that the one that hurts?” He asked.

“Ah-huh...”

He scowled deeply, tapping the pick a little gentler against that same tooth. “This one right here?”

“Ah-huh...”

“That's a wisdom tooth, darling.” He pulled the instruments out of her mouth, the scowl still present on his face. “Did you know that?”

She nodded gently, running her hand over her face. “I figured, it felt like it might be.”

“Yes, it looks as if its fighting to come through. Let me have another look, open up again.”

Doing as he told her to, she opened her mouth and he slipped the instruments back inside, feeling the mirror twisting and turning again, then settling against the right side at the back of her mouth. She held her breath, relaxing her throat and trying not to gag.

“It's about half-way there, but not quite.” He groaned irritably, shaking his head in disbelief. “I bloody fucking hate wisdom teeth. They're a pain in the arse. Your poor little gums are trying to go about their business,” he paused, lightly tapping the pick against her bad tooth, “and this buggering monstrosity of a molar tries to push its way through, taking up unnecessary space in your mouth.”

She moaned softly, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“You don't live here, you little bugger!” He exclaimed, suddenly causing her to giggle. “Pack your things and get the bloody fuck out. My little one has enough teeth to worry about, without having to deal with _you_.” He pulled the instruments out of her mouth, his forehead wrinkling inquisitively. “What's so funny?”

Amy smirked. “You, sir, talking to my teeth.”

“Is it making you feel better?” He asked, flashing her a grin. “If it's making you feel better, I might as well keep doing it.”

“A little bit.” She winced, grabbing her cheek and moaning as the pain throbbed violently through her mouth. “Owww!”

He scowled gravely. “It still isn't feeling better, eh?” She shook her head sadly. “Perhaps I should make you that appointment this week. The one with the dentist. They need to pull that hostile little bugger out of there.”

Her eyes widened in horror, shaking her head adamantly. “N-I don't want that, master. _Please_. Please don't make me go.”

The scowl remained on his face. “I know you're frightened and you'd prefer to have me examine you, but as you said before, my love, I'm not a real dentist. This room was made for role playing, not a real life procedure, and dental care isn't exactly my forte.”

She exhaled sharply, her shoulders slumping in defeat. She knew he was right, but she refused to admit it.

He caressed her hair with one of his gloved hands. “You need to go, little one.”

Amy continued to shake her head. “I know you're my master, and you control me and my decisions, but do you think that maybe, just maybe, just this once, I can have the deciding vote of whether I want to go or not? Please?”

“I'm trying to spare you any further pain, my dear, and you want me to relinquish control of your well being, just so you can decide when it's appropriate for you to visit the dentist?”

Her eyes fell shut with a weary sigh. She should of known she wasn't winning this war.

“Sorry love, but that's not the way it works in this house _or_ this relationship.”

“I just...” She turned her head away, tears forming behind her eyes and she shook her head back and forth. “Never mind.”

Hyde heaved a deep sigh. “I can give you something for the pain now, to help you get to sleep, but if it persists, more than three times within the next two weeks, I'm taking you to the dentist, whether you like it or not. Do we have an agreement?”

“Yes, master.”

“Good. Are you experiencing any other symptoms? Are there any other teeth,” he tapped one gloved finger against her right cheek, “in that pretty mouth that hurt?”

She lifted her free hand to her forehead and scowled. “I've got a pounding headache, that's about it. My other teeth are fine.”

He scowled. “A _pounding_ headache?”

“Yeah, like a migraine sort of.”

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her temples, making her heart beat a little faster. He stood up momentarily to return the instruments to the tray, then sat back down on the stool, rolling himself around behind her and coming over to the opposite side of the chair. Her heart picked up speed as she saw him take a plastic mask in one hand, flipping the release valve on the oxygen tank with the other, a soft hissing sound suddenly filling the room. “I'm going to put you on some oxygen for a few minutes, alright little one? See if we can relieve that headache.”

Amy swallowed hard as he turned to face her, her heart pounding, her pussy throbbing in arousal when he attempted to put the mask on her. “Um...I think I should tell you...”

The mask froze a couple inches away from her face, before Hyde quickly pulled it away, his brows stitching inquisitively. “Tell me what?”

As the mask was pulled away, she noticeably relaxed. “I don't have any dental insurance, master.”

He blinked. “You don't?”

“No, sir. I never thought I needed it, or bothered to even get it because of how scared I am to go to the dentist.” She fiddled absentmindedly with a tiny corner of the ice pack in her lap. “Are you mad at me?”

Hyde sighed softly, gently caressing her hair. “No, my dear. Tell you what, whatever it costs, I'll pay for it, or we'll get you a dental plan started a few days in advance.”

“I couldn't ask you to do that, to pay for it.”

“And I can't have you in pain, my little one,” he retorted, his constant concern making her stomach do flip flops along with her heart. “You can offer to pay me back the expenses if you like, but I wager it's going to be a long time coming before you obtain that kind of money.”

“Yeah...” She lifted her hand to her temples, wincing as pain continued to pound violently through her head.

“Let's get this mask on that pretty little face,” he insisted. She lifted her head before he resorted to asking her, allowing him to slip the plastic mask on her, her sex both clenching and throbbing. She moaned softly, loving the feeling of it nearly smothering her face. Her eyes fell shut as he secured it in place. “There we are. Nice deep breaths, my love.” She took a few slow deep breaths in and out. “Yes, that's it...good girl. We're going to keep that on you for a bit. Does that tooth still hurt?”

She slowly nodded her head, but said nothing.

“Would you like me to give you a shot of Novocaine? It'll do well to numb the pain for a bit.”

“No, sir,” she replied, her voice muffled by the mask, “please no needles, anything but that.”

Hyde sighed softly. “Very well.” Turning on his stool, he powered on the monitor behind him and grabbed the pulse ox probe, the tempo of her heart picking up speed as he clipped it to her right finger. “I'm going to put you on a pulse ox as well.” He glanced back at the screen as it started beeping rapidly with her pulse, smiling softly. “Oxygen level looks lovely, ninety eight percent. Is our little patient aroused?”

Amy's cheeks flushed bashfully, her heart only beating faster as he winked at her.

“I'll take your blushing as a yes.” He chuckled deeply, pulling a latex blood pressure cuff out of the basket beneath the monitor, wrapping it snugly around her left arm. “We're going to get a blood pressure on you too.”

“Oh geez...” She said, turning her head away and groaning in debate, even if her tightening pussy was actually enjoying it.

“Don't 'oh geez' me, my little Amy, and don't you dare argue with me either,” he insisted, pressing a button on the machine, causing the cuff to vibrate as it tightened on her arm. “I know your little arm still hurts from before, but you came to me hurt, just as I instructed you to, should you need proper medical care. And it's my duty, and usual routine, to check the sub's vitals. No matter what troubles them.”

She tilted her head back and shut her eyes, moaning softly into the mask. “I'm sorry, Dr. Hyde. Please, do whatever you need to do.”

“Yes. Now you see? There's the obedient little patient I remember.” He stripped off his rubber gloves and set his hand against the top of her head, leaning in and planting a kiss to her forehead with a smirk. “That's my good girl,” he murmured against her ear.

Amy shuddered at the sensation of his warm breath, his words, and the tightness of the cuff. “Mm...” She took a few slow deep breaths, filling her lungs with the large amount of oxygen coming through the mask. While she had only had the mask on for a short time, she could actually feel the pounding in her head starting to go away. However, the violent throbbing in her cheek was _not_. In fact, the oxygen seemed to have no effect on that part of her whatsoever.

The cuff deflated against her arm and she relaxed a little more.

“Still got that headache, little one?”

She opened her eyes and shook her head. “Not as much as before, sir. I think it's going away, but the pain in my tooth...” A deep scowl crossed her face as she lifted her hand to her cheek.

The same scowl crossed his face. “It still hurts, does it?” She sadly nodded her head. “Well at least your headache is going away.” He pulled the mask down and away from her face. “Are you ready to go back to sleep now, my love?”

Oblivious to what it was he was planning, she shook her head. “I can't sleep, master. It hurts too much, and the ice you gave me isn't enough.”

“No worries, darling. I've got something better.” He pulled the mask up over her head, removing it completely and turning to set it back against the tank, shutting off the valve. Her heart picked up speed as he grabbed another mask, this one much larger and rounder with a thicker tube attached to it. “It will also put you right to sleep.”

Amy shifted uncomfortably in the chair, swallowing hard, a shiver dancing down her spine. Her eyes widened for a moment, as she watched him flip open the release valve on a large tank, a louder hissing filling the room than before. Was that what she thought it was? “Is that...what is that, master?”

“The very same thing I gave you the last time you came to see me, my dear Amy. Nitrous oxide.”

_Uh-oh.._

While her mind was still a little fuzzy from the last time he'd given that stuff her, and she couldn't remember much of anything that happened as a result of it, she had a lingering feeling that it hadn't been good. Her gaze shifted from him to the mask then back to him, eying both of them warily. “Didn't something bad happen to me before?”

“I'm not going to allow that to happen again,” he expressed. “For one thing, I was careless before, because I wasn't watching the monitor and controlling the output of the gas. Instead, I was watching _you_. And for another, I didn't take it quite so seriously. We were only playing and I hadn't intended on letting it get that far. This time will be much different.”

She was still skeptical, as to whether or not she should allow him to use his nitrous on her again, but at this point, with this growing pain in her tooth, she'd try anything to make it go away or to even get herself back to sleep for that matter. “W-Well...what are you going to do?”

“I'm going to put you back to sleep,” he said, rolling himself around behind her chair, pulling the mask with him. “The nitrous will accomplish that and relieve your pain at the same time, getting rid of it long enough to help you get some sleep.”

Amy looked up at him hovering over her, his right hand against her cheek and his left holding the mask a foot away from her face. “I'm scared...but I don't want it to keep hurting.”

“Which is why I'm trying to help you. It's alright, my little one.” He said soothingly, gently caressing her hair and brushing it away from her face. “I'm going to take good care of you this time, I promise.”

She swallowed hard. “I don't want to sleep in _here_.”

He shook his head. “You won't, darling. By the time you wake up, you'll be back in your own bed.” Her heart picked up its tempo as he smiled reassuringly at her. “Now stop stalling. Just lie back and relax and allow me to put you under.”

Taking a couple final deep breaths of the room air, she gently nodded her head, her sex still aching as she laid still, waiting for that erotically soothing mask. A part of her wanted to shut her eyes completely, just so she wouldn't have to see the mask come down over her face, but a larger part of her was wet with anticipation and actually looking forward to it.

Without hesitation, Hyde pressed the mask to her face, sealing it over her nose and mouth, caressing her cheek with his free hand. “Nice deep breaths, my little Amy...” He said soothingly.

Keeping her eyes locked with his, she did as he instructed her to, taking in a a few deep breaths into the mask, allowing the sweet aromatic gas to fill her lungs. Immediately feeling light-headed, she moaned softly, quickly causing him to glance over at the monitor.

He smiled down at her, nodding his head in approval. “That's it...good girl. Just relax and breathe into the mask.”

She wanted to nod back, but was starting to lose her energy, the beeping of the monitor slowing. She continued to lie there, the aching increasing in her nether region as she deeply inhaled the gas. A soft smile crossed her face at the feeling of his hand gently stroking her cheek and her hair. The time would come when his handsome face would fade away, along with those penetrating eyes and that's what she was looking forward to the least.

“Yes...just lie there and let that lovely mask do its job. Keep taking those nice big breaths.”

Amy blinked a few times, a tingling sensation spreading out of her core and into her arms and legs, nearly vibrating her whole body. She emitted another moan, feeling all warm and fuzzy, wondering how she could of ever doubted him, or this gas. It was so invigorating and suddenly, the pain in her cheek started to fade away. As she took a few more deep breaths, she felt as if she were floating above the chair, looking down at herself with a smile as she watched Hyde continue to gas her.

Her master stole another glance at the monitor then down at her, two of his fingers palpating her pulse on her neck. “Oxygen level looks alright and its stable. How do you feel, my little one?”

“G-Goood...” She moaned out, so softly, she doubted he'd heard her at all. She blinked, fighting to keep her eyes open and keep looking at him, but it just wasn't happening. The sounds in the room were starting to get further and further away, echoing, her hearing becoming an electric like throbbing.

“That little heartbeat is slowing...” Hyde said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead just as her eyes fell shut. “You just relax, darling...yes, that's a good girl. Let's check that blood pressure.”

She heard him scoot a few inches to the left and shift on his stool. No sooner after he did, did she feel the cuff tightening on her arm, then heard him roll back to his spot at the head of the chair. She opened her mouth, attempting to call out to him but nothing came out. Her body was so heavy, so drained and sinking so quickly, she found herself welcoming the darkness, one final inhalation of gas pulling her into a state of deep unconsciousness.

* * *

 

      “Amy? Ayyymeee...get your motherfucking arse up! Now!”

      Amy was pulled from the confides of her peaceful slumber at the sound of her master's angry shouting, causing her to bolt straight up in bed, her heart pounding frantically as she looked sleepily around her bedroom. She lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sunlight pouring into the room. The curtains had been drawn open again. “Huh? What?”

Hyde stood there at the foot of her bed, fully clothed, a Littmann stethoscope draped over his shoulders, a blood pressure cuff gripped tightly in his hand, so tight she could practically see his white knuckles, and from the seething look in his dark eyes, he wasn't happy...at all. “I believe you forgot something last night,” he sneered.

Forgot something? What did she forget? She let her hand fall back down at her side, blinking a few more times, still attempting to adjust her eyes to the bright light. Running her fingers through her messy bed hair, she shook her head. “I-I don't know what you're talking about.”

He breathed heavily, his gaze remaining fixed on her face as he flung her iPhone onto her bed. “Wrong answer, my dear.”

She looked down at it quizzically for a few minutes. Then, suddenly, realization dawned on her, hitting her smack in the face.

_Oh no. Oh noooo! Oh please god, don't tell me! I didn't..._

Her eyes widened in horror as she slowly lifted her chin to meet his gaze, a chill dancing down her spine, but she said nothing. What could she say? She knew she was in trouble. Huge trouble! What good would it do to plead her case?

“Do you happen to recall what I told you Tuesday morning, Amy? Answer me!”

She swallowed hard, attempting to stammer some sort of response, but the look in his eyes was not helping. “I-I-y-yes, sir. I-I-I mean I do now, that you bring it up.”

“And what did I say?”

“You told me to make sure I set my alarm for school from now, so I wouldn't be late again, sir.”

“Precisely!” He shouted. “And what did you do?”

“I forgot, sir, but I was--”

“Save it! I don't want to hear your excuses. Your class starts at twelve-thirty,” he glanced up at the clock on the wall, “a mere fifty minutes from now. With an extra four hours to sleep in, I expected you would be up early enough to make it on time.” He shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “I am very, very disappointed in you, Amy.”

She looked woefully down at her lap, hanging her head in shame, wanting to apologize to him, but held back. Once again, she doubted it would make the situation any better.

“And now, due to your carelessness, I have to be the one to drive you to school. Do you think I enjoy taking time out of my day to do that? To do something you should be fully capable and independent enough to do yourself?”

Amy shook her head. “No, sir.”

“Look at me when you say that!”

She looked up at him, meeting his hard gaze as he stepped up onto the platform, coming to her bedside. “No, sir.”

He ripped open the latex blood pressure cuff. “Do you believe that this is the sort of thing that I should let go?”

Amy swallowed hard once more, knowing that no matter what her answer was, he was going to punish her anyway. Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “You're the master, sir. You can do whatever you want to do.”

“That's not what I asked you!” He exclaimed, holding out the open cuff. “Give me your arm.” Her sex ached and tensed as she held out her arm, allowing him to wrap it snugly around her arm. He took the stethoscope from behind his neck, pausing before he plugged it into his ears. “Put yourself in my shoes. Would you allow your submissive to go away unpunished?”

She scowled, slowly shaking her head. “No, sir. I would probably be as pissed as you.”

“Smart girl.” Pressing the disc of his stethoscope to the crook of her elbow, he took the rubber bulb in his hand, quickly and firmly pumping it until it was tightly around her arm.

Amy winced, even as the throbbing increased in her folds, glancing from the cuff up to him then back to the cuff. She wanted to say something, anything to break the nerve wracking silence, but decided it was probably better if she just kept her mouth shut.

 _Nothing you say is going to change anything, so just shut up_.

Better yet, she wouldn't speak unless she was spoken to. That was probably what he wanted anyway at this point. She heaved a deep sigh, watching him as he watched the gauge. The air was released from the cuff with a hiss, and Hyde removed the stethoscope from his ears.

“132 over eighty-six,” he said. “Not bad.” Her heart skipped a beat as he pressed two of his fingers to the inside of her wrist, staring down at his wristwatch, his gaze shifting to her chest a moment later. “Pulse is strong. Respirations appear normal.” Letting go of her wrist, he put the stethoscope back into his ears, Amy's heart beating faster as he pressed the diaphragm firmly to her chest.

She cringed at the pressure he put on her chest with the instrument, but stayed quiet. As she sat there, allowing him to auscultate each of her valves, she tried to piece together exactly what had happened the night before. Well, he fucked her brains out and gave her the most amazing pleasure of her life, for one thing. She had a toothache and she'd gone to him for help. She had been lying in his dentist chair...but that was the last thing she remembered. Her brows furrowed inquisitively as she looked around her bed.

Did she fall asleep? In the chair? And if she had, how did she get back in here? Did Hyde carry her?

Her breath caught in her throat, snapping out of thoughts almost immediately as she felt his hand slip further under her gown, pressing the disc to the underside of her left breast. Her eyes fell shut as she sighed softly. Well at least he wasn't talking to her heart again. However, a part of her did miss it. He probably wasn't in the mood to toy with her, or her organs at the moment. She wasn't surprised.

Her eyes came open and instantly met his hard gaze, piercing her right down to her core with that sexy smolder, swooning over the way that black Litmann stethoscope fit so perfectly in his ears, his long hair falling over the metal neck. With a shudder, she sighed and forced herself to look away.

Hyde leaned in closer, speaking not to her but surprisingly, to her chest. “My apologies for being so quiet this morning, my pretty little valves. I am not so pleased with your mommy at the moment.”

Amy cringed, noticing his gaze suddenly shift in her direction out of the corner of her eye. Okay, she deserved that.

Pulling the disc out of her gown, he set his right hand against her shoulder and pressed the instrument against her backside with his left, her vaginal walls tightening once more. “Deep breath, Amy.” She obeyed and took a big breath, filling her lungs. “Out.” She exhaled slowly through her mouth. He moved the disc over. “In, hold it there.” She inhaled again, holding her breath for a few long seconds. “And back out.” She let it out.

He moved it down. “Once again, big breath, fill those lungs.” With her pussy throbbing, she took in another big breath filling herself up like a balloon. “Hold it.” She held it. “And breathe out.” She exhaled the breath then felt him move it again. “And one more time in.” She obeyed. “Out.” Her sex tingled and tightened as she let it out. Pulling the stethoscope away from her back, he rose to his full height. “Lie down, arms down at your sides.”

She laid back down, flat on her back, arms down, swallowing hard as he lifted her gown, folding it over her breasts, exposing her abdomen. Her sex continued to throb, and she had a feeling he could see the tension within it. He took the disc of his stethoscope back into his hand and leaned over the bed, pressing it to her belly. Amy bit her lip as she watched him listen, trying not to squirm with arousal as she saw his eyes darting back and forth, then up to the ceiling, his forehead wrinkling in thought.

He nodded. “I know, little stomach. You're hungry. Your mommy needs to be a bit more responsible when it comes to getting up on time to eat breakfast.” He scowled, his vexed gaze darting back to her.

Amy exhaled sharply and turned her head away, looking over at her bedroom door. _Alright, I get it. You're pissed at me. Enough already_. She felt him move the disc around her stomach, pressing it above her belly button for a few seconds, then on either sides of it.

“Yes, you don't have it easy,” he said to her stomach. “If your mommy keeps this up, I might have to start putting her on an IV drip over night, so she gets the nutrients she needs.”

 _Oh hell no!_ Her head abruptly whipped back in his direction, blinking in astonishment, her jaw falling open along with it. He arched a brow at her in challenge before standing up straight and taking the instrument out of his ears.

“You sound very well this morning. Everything seems to be functioning properly in that body.”

She sighed deeply. “Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“If it's to argue with me, Amy, you can keep that big mouth of yours shut,” he retorted. “I'm already angry enough at you as it is, and you _will_ be punished.”

“I won't forget to eat breakfast again, I'll get up with enough time tomorrow. But I would rather not be put on an IV at night. _Please_ , master.”

“We'll see about that.” He shook his head in disbelief, leaning in until they were eye to eye, his hair falling forward to frame his face, his voice low and dangerous. “All the begging, pleading and apologies in the world, won't be enough to get you out of a punishment, my spunky little Amy. You can use the rest of your school day to think about that.”

 _Fuck him and those eyes! That voice! Even when he was pissed, he was sexy as hell_.

However, it didn't stop her from shivering involuntarily.

“Now get the bloody fuck up!” He glanced from the clock on the wall to his own wristwatch. “You've got fifteen minutes to be ready, fully dressed, teeth flossed and brushed and prepared to head out the door. Ready? Go!”

Amy's eyes widened momentarily as she scrambled up from her bed, dashing over to her walk-in closet and quickly searching for something to wear, not wanting to anger him anymore than she already had. Since she didn't have anymore panties in her closet, she didn't have to worry about pulling a pair on, so it saved her at least half a minute.

She was fully dressed in less than five minutes in a pair of black leggings and a hot pink three-quarter sleeve Susan Graver blouse with rhinestones that ran over the collar and down the sleeves. Since Hyde seemed to hate her noisy Jessica Simpson boots, she opted for some black booties instead with rubber soles.

Barely glancing back at her master as she did so, she grabbed her backpack and her cell phone and walked out of her bedroom. She wasn't surprised in the least bit when he followed closely behind her. At least he had enough decency to leave her alone when she slipped into the bathroom to pee, floss and brush her teeth. When she came out a little more than five minutes later, Hyde was waiting for her downstairs.

He stood near the door, impatiently twirling his keys around his index finger. “Five minutes left to spare. I'm so pleased to see that you're actually beginning to understand the concept of time.”

She desperately wanted to roll her eyes at him, or make some smart ass remark.

 _Don't do it. Do you dare do it_.

Ignoring him, she tugged the strap of her backpack higher up on her shoulder and stared straight ahead, waiting for Hyde to open the door. When he did, she started past him, trembling at his dark and long lingering gaze. Did he _have to_ look at her like that? He was just trying to make her squirm, and damn it to hell, it was working. She could already feel an ounce of wetness staining the front of her pants, sliding down her inner thighs. She almost thought he was going to spank her ass on the way out, but he didn't. Not that she would of minded that.

Hyde followed her out into the late morning sunlight, and after locking the door behind him, led her towards his car. After unlocking the doors, he came over to open hers. Amy slipped inside, setting her backpack down at her feet and pulling on her seat belt, having a feeling he was going to demand she do so anyway. He glanced over in her direction as he got in the vehicle, but refrained from saying another word to he, as he pulled on his own seat belt. He started the engine then peeled out onto the road, going five over the speed limit.

Since neither one of them were in the talking mood, Hyde powered the Sirius radio on, which was already tuned to a classic rock station. The chorus of “Here I Go Again” by Whitesnake pumping loudly through the vehicle's stereo speakers. She smiled softly to herself.

Classic rock man. She never would of guessed, though his big 80's rocker hair did give him away a little. He seemed more like a jazz or electronica fan. Other than the music, no other words were exchanged between them. She was a little hurt by the fact that he didn't bother asking her about her tooth today. Did he not care how much pain she had been in before?

 _He's too pissed to care. Well the hell with him then_. Exhaling sharply, she propped her elbow up on the passenger's door and leaned her head against her hand, watching the passing vintage bookstores and clothing shops, her stomach growling as Hyde sped past a McDonalds and an Arby's.

“Don't even think about it, Amy,” he said, giving her a sidelong glare.

Hyde turned down the sounds of Bon Jovi's “Runaway” as he approached her college with ten minutes to spare before she had to be in class. “Which way is your classroom?”

She sat up and looked out the windshield, glancing in either direction of the street. “You can keep going straight, sir.” And straight he went, at least a few blocks, until she pointed to the left. “You turn there, into that parking lot.” He slowed as he made the turn where she directed him to, driving along the outside of the lot. “Then make another left turn and you can just go straight down that street. I'll get down there at the top of the hill.”

“Top of the hill it is,” he concurred, making another left turn and driving upward towards the hill.

When the vehicle slowed to a stop, she grabbed her backpack, about to turn and get out of the car, only to find that the door was still locked. She looked over at him incredulously.

“Not so fast, my little Amy. Since you are without your car, and this is your only class for the day, you will be waiting for me to pick you up, in this exact spot, three hours from now. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I expect you to use that time to your advantage, and reflect on your recent behavior.”

She nodded in understanding. “I will, master.” She nearly breathed a sigh of relief as he finally unlocked the doors, allowing her to get out of the car. When she shut the door behind her and turned to start up to her classroom, she found herself stopping short at the sound of his voice.

“And if you're not here at the time I intend you to be, my dear, I'll come find you myself and it won't be pretty.”

A chill danced down her spine as she turned back around, peering through the open window and noticing the darkness that filled his eyes. She swallowed hard but nodded. “I will be, master. Can I go now?”

“Let's rephrase your 'can I go now' to 'may I be excused?' And yes, you may.”

With an affirmative nod, she turned back around and walked off in the direction of the musical theater studio. She took a few steps until she heard the BMW pull away from the curb and drive away, sighing softly in relief.

It wasn't easy for her at all to get through her three hour class. All she could do was stare at the clock on the wall, her heart pounding faster with each passing minute, as she thought of nothing else but the punishment that awaited her. She wasn't surprised in the least bit when her teacher chided her numerous times for not paying attention, desperately wanting to mouth off and tell him that she was already in enough trouble, and she didn't need anymore.

A part of her had been dangerously close to feigning sick, then excuse herself to go to the health office. It was a stupid idea. She'd tried that yesterday and Hyde didn't buy it. Of course him being such an expert on all things medical didn't help either. He even saw through her wheezing with his damn stethoscope. When her class ended three hours later, she slowly walked out of the studio and the building to find that familiar BMW 535i waiting for her at the curb, right where he'd dropped her off.

Damn him! Damn her fucking self for forgetting to set her alarm!

She wanted nothing more than to sink down to her knees right there and then. No, better yet, she wanted to hide out in the ladies room, lock herself in a stall and wait for him to give up searching for her and leave. Yeah, right. Since when was he the type of man to ever give up on anything? He would probably drag her out by her ankles ,or her hair, once he found her and then she would be in even more trouble.

Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, she walked gingerly towards his car, keeping her gaze straight down at her feet. She was half-way there, dragging her feet the closer she got but froze, nearly jumping out of her skin as she heard his booming voice.

“Stop dragging your sodding feet, and get in the car! Now!”

Her eyes widened in horror, stealing a quick glance around the sidewalk, her cheeks flushing in mortification when she noticed his voice had drawn a few curious stares. One from a dark haired Caucasian guy sitting on a nearby bench, and the other from two Hispanic girls, a few years younger than her, who were having a conversation about ten feet away, eying she and Hyde with quiet interest.

Great...make her look like a child, why don't he? They probably thought he was her dad or something. Well, it would be better than them knowing what he really was.

“You know I don't like repeating myself, Amy.” Hyde admonished.

She gulped, her sex tingling and throbbing as she opened the door and quickly got in the car. After placing her backpack at her feet once more, she tugged on her seat belt. Without another word, he put the car in gear, making a U-turn in the middle of the street then sped off towards home.

The car was quiet, save for the radio, turned down low, currently playing Bon Jovi's “You Give Love A Bad Name.”

 _Well there's irony for you_.

Amy risked a sidelong glance over at her master, but he didn't look back. His gaze was firmly fixed on the road ahead. She swallowed hard, her sex throbbing the more she thought about her up coming punishment. “M-Master?”

With no eye contact whatsoever, he heaved a deep sigh before replying irritably. “What.”

“N—I don't want a punishment,” she said in a small voice.

“You should of thought about that last night, when you so carelessly forgot to set your alarm,” he said, finally shooting a glare in her direction, his hands noticeably tightening on the steering wheel. “I already told you, my dear. You're not getting out of this one. You _will_ be punished, Amy, and there's nothing you can say or do to change that.”

“But setting my alarm wasn't one of the rules in the contract,” she argued.

“No, it isn't, but from this day forward, I'm making it one! And you have no one to blame but yourself.”

She winced, mentally cursing herself and sinking further down in her seat, leaning her head back against the headrest and shutting her eyes. Could she fake sick? Or fake a stomach ache? Maybe if she pretended she was sick to her stomach, he would forget the whole thing. She scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

 _Go ahead, piss him more off, genius. I'm such an idiot_.

“Was that a scoff I just heard?”

Her eyes widened in horror and shifted in his direction. “No, sir. I was scoffing at myself for being such an idiot.”

Hyde shot a skeptical look in her direction. “If you continue with that attitude, your punishment will only be worse. I told you about that before, and I'm not going to stand for it again.”

She swallowed hard, slowly nodding her head. “Yes, master. I apologize. That was uncalled for, but I really was scoffing at myself. Honest.”

“As well you should be. Tread carefully, Amy. That disrespect could be your undoing.”

With a sad nod of her head, she turned to look out the window, refraining from saying another word until they arrived home. God, she hoped it wouldn't be her undoing. He had already given her so much these past few days. She couldn't imagine not having that anymore. Who would fulfill her fantasies?

Her heart pounded frantically as Hyde pulled the BMW into his driveway five minutes later, causing her to sink down even further in her seat. He slowed the vehicle to a stop just outside his garage and shut off the engine. Without so much as glancing in her direction or speaking another word, he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Amy held tightly to the passenger's side door as he came around to her side, the terrified thumping of her heart not slowing. She wanted to reach out and hit the power lock button, but her body refused to obey her will, and he pulled the door open before she even got the chance.

Rather than get out of the car, let alone look at him, she just stared straight ahead out the windshield. She saw him standing there out of the corner of her eye, watching and waiting for her, one hand against the door, a few long seconds of awkward silence passing between them.

“Have you forgotten how to use those little legs?” He inquired, the impatience clear in his voice. “Get out of the car.”

She swallowed hard. “I...c-can't move, sir.”

Hyde heaved a deep and irritable sigh, flipping his hair back and crackling his knuckles. “And why the bloody fuck not?” He snarled.

“I-I'm s-scared...”

“Is that your half-ass way of saying you want out of this contract? Because that's not what we agreed upon. You know the word. If you're too scared to endure your punishment, you say it now.”

She scowled deeply, looking shamefully down at her lap, feeling as if she'd taken a blow right to the heart. Was she really about to back out of a punishment, and finally end things with him, just because she was far too scared to endure it? She bit her lip, shaking her head and finally meeting his hard gaze. “No, sir. I don't want that.”

“Then get the fuck out of the car!” He commanded, his voice louder than before. “Or would you like me to drag you into the house myself?”

Amy's eyes widened in astonishment, her sex clenching and throbbing involuntarily, a familiar wetness spreading between her thighs at the image he brought into her head. Slowly and gently, she nodded her head. “I-I think you'll have to, sir.”

Exhaling sharply, he pushed himself away from the door, leaning into the car, even more wetness seeping out of her opening as he reached across her lap to unbuckle her seat belt. His masculine and woodsy scent drifted up into her nostrils, practically making her head spin, her eyes falling shut momentarily. Damn, why must he always smell so fucking good?

He grabbed her backpack, throwing it over his shoulder before grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her out of the car. “Come on, you stubborn little minx, get out!”

As aroused as she was quickly becoming with his forceful treatment of her, Amy groaned and whined in debate. Her heart thumped hard in her chest as she frantically reached out to grab onto the passenger's side door with her free hand. “Master, I'm scared! Please, please don't make me go!”

“You wanted this, my little Amy.” Grabbing her opposite wrist, he growled as he pried her hand from the door, one finger at a time. “Let go!”

She whined again, as she allowed him to pull her hand away, slamming the door behind her. Wrapping one of his strong arms around her shoulders, he set his other hand against her throat, dragging her backward in the direction of the house, his raging breath hot against her ear.

“You open that big mouth of yours again, or scream before we get inside the house, you'll be getting triple the punishment. Understand?”

_Triple? Oh Jesus Christ! How many punishments am I getting?_

Amy's eyes widened in horror, but she vigorously nodded her head, the pressure of his hand growing a little tighter on her throat, making it a little harder for her to breathe, but at least they appeared to be getting closer to the front door. Unfortunately, she knew that once she got there, there was only going to be more hell to pay. In this position, she felt as if she were being kidnapped by a mad man and taken to a torture chamber. She shut her eyes tightly, praying to God that he wouldn't be too hard on her.

Oh why couldn't she have set that fucking alarm?

She tried to glance over her shoulder, to see how close they were to reaching the house, as she struggled to take a deep breath, but his hair was blocking her view. Damn him and that big sexy hair! It had so many advantages over her, both in and out of the bedroom.

By the time she realized it, much sooner than she thought, they reached the front door and Hyde pulled his hand away from her throat, proceeding to unlock the door. Her gaze shifted in either direction of the front yard. If he didn't have such a tight hold on her, she could make a run for it...maybe. Having him chasing after her might make her wetter with excitement, but most likely, it would probably piss him off ten times more.

After pushing the door open, Hyde removed his arm from around her shoulders and shoved her into the house, causing her to stumble forward, dropping to her knees against the stairs.

“Get your disobedient little arse up to my room! Now!” He shouted angrily, his voice booming through the foyer.

She winced, scrambling up to her feet and hurrying up the stairs as fast as her feet could carry her. Well, without twisting her ankle that is. She stole a quick glance back at him. His face was darkly somber as he dropped her backpack against the floor with a thud. As she moved quickly past the stairs towards his room, she heard him shout at her once more.

“And your clothes better be off by the time I get there!”

Of course. When wouldn't he want her to take her clothes off? Sighing deeply, she entered his bedroom, the frantic beat of her heart refusing to slow for even a second.

Looking over at his bed, she noticed there was a small stack of pillows there, one on top of the other. Her brows furrowed inquisitively as she reached down, unzipping and pulling off each one of her boots. She tugged her blouse up over her head, then, with two shaky hands, reached behind her back to remove her bra, making a pile of dirty clothes on the floor at the corner of his bed. Finally, her jeans were the only thing she had left. Her trembling fingers hesitated on the top button. There was no question about it. She knew she was going to get it in the ass, one way or another, which made unfastening that button and sliding down the zipper much harder.

Taking a courageous breath, she got up the nerve to finally shove her jeans down to her ankles, stepping out of them and pushing them towards the pile. Swallowing hard, she anxiously looked around the room, fearing he might have left something else out with which he chose to punish her with, but there was nothing, only that stack of pillows in the center of the bed. She began pacing back and forth nervously, from one side of the room to the other, pressing two fingers against her neck, checking her heart rate. The beats pounded hard against her fingers.

She hoped to God she wouldn't have a heart attack, before he even entered the room. Maybe she should sit down. Yeah, that would probably be better. God knows she wasn't going to be able to again, after all was said and done. Stepping towards one of the ottomans at the foot of the bed, she sat down, setting both of her hands on either sides of her, her legs bobbing up and down anxiously.

Suddenly, the door opened and she gasped softly, her gaze instantly going to his hands, but he held nothing, leaving her confused but relieved at the same time.

“Get on the bed.” He commanded. “Stomach over the pillows, arms in front of you, eyes on the back wall.”

She scowled and swallowed hard, a shiver dancing down her spine as she turned around, climbing onto the bed and placing herself over the pillows as instructed, holding herself up on her elbows. Hyde clicked his tongue in disapproval, just before she heard him begin to move around the room. She cringed, tempted to glance over her shoulder to see what he was doing, but unfortunately, that wasn't allowed at the moment.

There was a small squeaking sound of a drawer opening, then closing a moment later. She heard his footsteps nearing closer to her, then a crack of leather that had her flinching in fright. Just when she expected to feel a sting of pain against her backside, there was nothing. Her breathing quickened anxiously.

_Jesus Christ, just get it over with already!_

“Amy, Amy, Amy...” He said, clicking his tongue again in disapproval, as he paced back and forth behind her.

Her pussy throbbed and clenched, the sound of his voice and his tongue clicking causing her to tremble, in a way she never thought was possible. She gulped, wanting to say something but bit her tongue to keep quiet.

“I had a feeling this day would come, sooner than I anticipated, but I never expected you would be so difficult,” he paused and heaved an irritable sigh. “You knew this punishment was coming hours ago, and yet, as soon as you got in the car, you had the nerve to try and weasel your way out of it. You even _refused_ to get out of the car! How do you think that makes me feel?”

She scowled, suddenly hanging her head in shame. “Angry, sir, very angry.”

“You're bloody well right it makes me angry. I shouldn't have to resort to doing that. Unless you've somehow broken both of your pretty legs in the past three hours, you're perfectly capable of walking into the house on your own.”

“I'm sorry, master. I was scared and I'm still scared.”

“I don't want to hurt you, Amy,” he said softly. “I don't _fancy_ hurting you, but unfortunately, rules are rules, and when you don't follow those rules, you must be punished. While I'm well aware that setting your alarm for class, wasn't one of those rules twenty four hours ago, that is _your_ responsibility, not mine. I shouldn't have to wake you up myself. You should already be prepared for class the night before.”

Amy nodded her head but said nothing.

“Would you like to tell me why you forgot to set your alarm?”

“Well...I-I was really tired and worn out, sir, after all we did in here last night. And plus, I had that toothache too.”

 _Not like he cares_.

“Having a toothache, as bad as you did, is something I will excuse, but being tired and worn out is not. If you have such a problem setting your alarm, you should put a reminder on your phone, or get an alarm that's already set in advance.”

She made a mental note to do just that.

“Do you think you're making a good impression with me, Amy?”

“I-I'm trying to, master,” she said softly. “I really am, but I guess I'm not.”

“Well try harder!” He snapped. “Or get out. Do you honestly think I should forgive this transgression?”

She hesitated. What was the right answer?

“Answer me!” He barked.

“That's up to you, sir, but maybe just this once...you can forgive it.”

“I will not tolerate someone that does not follow directions. For that, you will receive twenty strokes with,” he paused, causing her to jump in fright at a loud smacking sound, “the leather paddle. What do you think, Amy? Shall I add ten more and make it thirty, for your childish behavior outside at my car?”

Her jaw fell open, her heart pounding faster, tears welling up in her eyes as she shook her head vigorously. “No, sir! Not thirty. Please, not thirty.”

“Twenty strokes with the leather paddle, but first, comes the warm-up. Do you know what a warm-up consists of?”

She shuddered to think. All she hoped was that it wouldn't consist of more spankings. “N-No, sir. What is it?”

“A chastisement spanking is to remind you of the consequences of your disobedience, which is what you'll be getting with the leather paddle. The reason I use a warm-up, is so your precious little ass can actually _handle_ the pain of this paddle!”

She trembled at the volume of his voice, her eyes widening in horror at the long tongue shaped black leather paddle he thrust into her face.

Then, suddenly...it began.

He used his hand at first, those leather gloves connecting with her ass in a firm spanking. She gasped and winced, the sensation stinging at first, but not anymore than a riding crop would. It actually made her pussy tingle and throb with pleasure. However, after a couple minutes, those biker gloves he had grown accustomed to wearing, started adding a little extra sting with each spanking he paid her. She hissed and started whining, her fingers gripping the comforter and the pillows beneath her, her eyes shut tightly.

“Stop your whining.”

She fell quiet at his demand, but a couple pained groans still managed to escape her. Jesus. How many warm-up spankings was he going to give her?

She bit her bottom lip, the stinging now accompanied by a painful throbbing that caused her to whimper and groan. Refusing to open her eyes, she pressed her forehead against the bed, burying half her face in the pillows, trying as she might to put her mind on something else, anything else other than the stinging and throbbing of her backside. She was tempted, so very tempted to reach behind her and grab her ass, if only to ease the pain. As the pain increased, she instinctively reached her arms behind her to cover herself, only to get a hard slap to her hands in return, followed by an even harder spanking.

“Ow!” She cried, instantly pulling her arms back as quickly as if a bee had stung her.

“Do that again and you'll be getting those extra ten!” He snapped, striking her ass once more, just as hard as he had before, causing her to both wince and groan. “Keep your hands above your goddamn head.”

_Extra ten? Oh fuck no!_

Amy gasped softly, blinking in astonishment and quickly lifting her head. “Well how many warm-up spankings are you going to give me, master?”

Pain throbbed violently through her ass, as his hand whacked her two more times, only much, much harder. “I'm going to give you twenty more, if you don't lie there and shut up!”

_Okay, shut up now, Amy. Listen to him, and just shut the fuck up!_

Dropping her forehead back against the bed, tears welled up in her eyes as she clung tighter to the comforter, praying for it to be over, and this was only the warm-up. As the minutes passed, and his hand kept delivering spanking after spanking, tears began to stream down her cheeks. From now on, she was going to make sure her alarm was set at exactly an hour and a half before each class. Whatever the fuck it took, she was going to be up and ready everyday. She would make sure she had enough time to eat breakfast, dress, floss and brush her teeth and then run her ass out the door. That is, if she still had an ass after this.

Just as she was about to shout a safe word, he stopped, his hand gently stroking her ass in a loving caress, causing her to hiss in pain. “Bum is nice and rosy, which means we're ready to begin the real punishment.”

She whimpered, shaking her head back and forth, tears streaming down her cheeks. “M-Master?”

“What?”

“Do you think we could...” She sniffled, lifting her head then beginning to plead softly. “Can't we just consider the warm-up to be my punishment, please?”

“No. A warm-up is _not_ considered a punishment. That's not the purpose of this type of spanking. It's to spare you the shock of a much greater pain.”

Amy choked back a sob, desperately wanting to kick and scream like a child, and while she didn't scream, she did start to kick her legs back and forth. “Please, please master, please no more...”

A tense moment of silence fell between them.

“Stop begging,” he said finally. “And start counting, Amy. How many strokes of the paddle am I giving you?”

She sniffled once more, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she pressed her forehead harder and deeper into the comforter, grasping it with white knuckles. “Tw-Twenty.”

“Count.”

The tongue shaped leather paddle cut through the air with a whooshing sound, then connected with her right ass cheek in a sharp smack. “Ow! Fuck!” She cried, wincing and whimpering at the violent throbbing in her ass.

“Fuck? I don't believe _fuck_ is a number, Amy. Nor is _ow_. Shall I start again? Make it twenty-one?”

She shook her head vigorously, her voice trembling with emotion, another whimper rising up in her throat. “One! I meant one, sir.” The harsh strike of the paddle thrust down on her again, connecting with her left ass cheek, producing a harsh stinging pain. She shifted against the pillows, groaning and breathing heavily, tears rolling down her cheeks. “T-Two.”

With the third spanking, the paddle came back to her opposite cheek, only increasing the pain already there and causing her body to shake uncontrollably. Five came and hurt like hell, enough that she started sobbing softly into the comforter.

“You should of set your alarm, dearie,” he told her, delivering a sixth strike to her ass with the paddle.

“Sss-” She paused, sucking in a deep and courageous breath, nearly choking on her own mucus as she struggled to utter the word, “Six...”

By the tenth _thwack_ , her body was wracked with hard sobs, and suddenly, she started asking herself why. Why the fuck did she ever have to set foot in that fetish hotel in the first place? Why the fuck did she agree to endure this harsh bullshit? She didn't deserve this. Not setting her alarm, was a simple, stupid mistake that anyone could of made, including him, and yet, she was subjected to this.

Thirteen came, and she started to turn onto her side to curl up into a fetal position, whatever would help protect herself from further punishment. “Thir...thirteen,” she said tearfully.

Hyde grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back down to her stomach with a growl. “Mark my words, Amy, if you move again, I will tie you down for the last seven, and add ten more!” Shoving his left hand firmly against the nape of her neck, he held her down, preventing her from moving any further, the paddle striking her ass even harder than before.

“Four—teen,” she sobbed. She felt as if she had been transported back in time to when she was a child, suffering at the hands of her raging father, suffering the physical abuse with that belt.

As soon as the paddle struck her for the sixteenth time and she whimpered out the number, a knock came at the door, quickly drawing their attention, followed by the husky voice of that blonde slut of his.

“Master?”

“Brianna?” He shouted. “What the bloody fuck do _you_ want? Go back to your room!”

“I heard you punishing Amy. Can I come in and watch?”

Hearing the excitement in the slut's voice, Amy nearly screamed an array of curse words at her, appalled that she would even ask such a thing. She knew just what that bitch wanted. She wanted to see her suffer for the pleasure it provided her.

“No you may _not_ come in and watch!” He snapped. “This is a private matter between she and I, and she and I alone. It doesn't concern you. Now go back to your fucking room, before I drag you there by your hair!”

After a few long seconds of silence, Hyde scoffed. “Nosy little whore. Four more, Amy.”

 _Oh thank you God! Only four more_.

She sniffled softly, firmly squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip, her nails digging deeper into the comforter. Burying her face in the pillow, she waited for the seventeenth spanking, choking back a sob, kicking her legs back and forth as the paddle hit her throbbing ass. Her lower body was nearly desensitized to anymore pain, due to the large amount of spankings she'd already endured.

“I don't hear you counting.”

“S-s-s-seven...teen...” She trembled, slowly lifting her head to speak, the comforter now soaked with her tears. Another strike, another sob. “Ay...eighteen.” Feeling the hand on her neck gently begin to stroke her hair, she blinked in astonishment. Was he actually comforting her? Or was she imagining it?

“Shh...” He hushed her, giving her back a reassuring rub. “Just a couple more, my little one, and it'll all be over.” He made the next one a little gentler and quicker, then paused before the last one. “One more time, Amy, what are you going to do every night before you go to sleep?”

“Ss-set m-my alarm...sir. Set my alarm.”

“Yes...” He gave her ass one final paddling, then turned to walk over to his chest of drawers. “You won't be forgetting _now_ , will you love?”

She turned onto her side, wincing and hissing momentarily at the pain that radiated through her right ass cheek, pulling her legs up to her chest, curling into that fetal position she had been meaning to before. She sniffled loudly and pressed her forehead to her knees, her body trembling uncontrollably. “N-No, s-s-sir...n-never again.”

“I didn't think so,” he said, opening the drawer to set the paddle inside, then closing it back up.

Amy shut her eyes tightly, whimpering and trying not to think about the pain that rocked through her lower body. She wanted to get up and go back to her bedroom to cry her eyes out, but with the state she was in at the moment, she couldn't even move. All she could do was hope that Hyde wouldn't ask her to get up and leave anytime soon. The least he could do was let her lie there for a little while. Have some mercy on her.

She heard his footsteps approaching the side of the bed, but still refused to open her eyes. Suddenly, she felt him softly stroking her hair, sending tingles dancing over her scalp and down her spine.

“How are you feeling, Amy?” He asked, as if it were the most casual question in the world, as if he hadn't just spent half an hour or more, inflicting pain upon her with a leather paddle.

“Bad...sir. I'm feeling really bad, and I'm in a lot of pain.” She replied softly.

_There. Happy you asked?_

He continued stroking her hair lovingly, caressing her cheek with the back of one gloved hand. “Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional. To prevent further punishment, all you have to do, my dear, is start taking responsibility for your actions.”

“It won't happen again. I'll remember, I promise.”

“I certainly hope so. Open your eyes. Look at me.”

As much as she wanted to fight it, she did as he told her to and opened her eyes, looking up at him, resisting the urge to curl up in his lap and cry her eyes out.

“Given the circumstances, I must say, I'm proud of you.”

Proud of her? He was proud of her? He had just given her around thirty or forty spankings, for something as stupid as forgetting to set her alarm clock for school, even after she had gotten there on time, and now he insisted that he was proud of her? She almost scoffed at that. “For what, master?”

“For enduring it. It is never easy for a newbie such as yourself, to withstand their first punishment, but your sensitive little arse _will_ toughen up with experience, and learn to adjust to the pain.”

She didn't see how anyone could adjust to this sort of pain, but she decided she would give him the benefit of the doubt. Her heart skipped a beat as he pressed two fingers to the inside of her right wrist, staring down at his wristwatch. She didn't know why he was checking her pulse, but she wasn't about to complain about it. Maybe he genuinely was worried.

“Nice strong little pulse, not too fast, not too slow,” he said with a nod of approval. He turned her left arm over to look at the inside of it, scowling deeply, his fingers gently brushing over the long red marks still present upon it. “I see those cuff marks are still there. It'll probably take several days for them to go away.”

She nodded, trembling momentarily at his touch.

He heaved a deep sigh. “I hope you've learned your lesson.”

“I have...”

“Good. Now go back to your room and start on your homework.”

Go back to her room? Easier said than done. She didn't even know if she could get up from the bed, not without the blinding pain. “I-I don't know if I can move, master.”

“You can move. Just don't get up quite so fast.” He gave her shoulder a nudge. “Now come on, get up.”

She groaned and winced, rolling onto her stomach to make it easier for her and far less painful, then slowly pushing herself up to her feet.

“There, you see,” he said. “Piece of cake.”

Holding back another scoff, she shot a brooding gaze in his direction, before turning to bend over and gather up her clothes. For a split second, she was actually afraid that he might give her another spanking, for looking at him the way she had, especially with her paranoia working overtime at the moment, but she was more than relieved when he didn't. Slowly, she wobbled towards his bedroom door, each step making her ass throb just a little more. Without bothering to look back, much less utter another word, she slipped out of his bedroom and into the hall.

With her gaze directed down at her feet, she clutched her clothes against her chest, continuing to sway from side to side, in the direction of her bedroom. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She sniffled softly, quickly brushing them away.

“Oh no...was Amy a bad girl?”

Amy froze, her blood boiling hot with anger at a familiar husky voice, filled with a mocking sarcasm. Slowly lifting her head, her eyes narrowed in vexation when she came face-to-face with none other than that slut, Brianna. She was standing outside her bedroom door, her shoulder pressed against the door jamb, her arms crossed comfortably over her chest. “Not as bad as you are,” she remarked.

Her lips stretched into a smug smirk. “Newsflash, I like my spankings, but unlike you, I can actually handle them, every single one. And another thing, honey, I don't cry like a baby when he's finished with me.”

“Don't call me 'honey,'” she snapped, the bitch's words taking another blow at her currently fragile heart. “I don't even know why Hyde bothers with you in the first place.”

Brianna scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I could say the same thing about you.” She took a couple steps towards her, leaning in until they were eye-to-eye, lowering her tone of voice. “You don't belong here.”

“Girls!”

Both Amy and Brianna jumped, as the sound of Hyde's voice boomed through the upstairs hallway, quickly turning their heads in his direction. He stood just outside his room, his arms crossed firmly over his chest, a paternally firm and watchful look in his dark eyes.

 _Shit_.

“Is there a problem?”

Amy and Brianna both shook their heads, answering in unison. “No, sir.”

“There better not be. Get back to your rooms!” He shouted. “Now!”

Both girls exchanged a glare. Brianna sighed softly and whirled back around, slipping into her bedroom and slamming the door. Being the only one left in the hall, Amy looked back at Hyde expectantly.

“Amy...” He admonished, staring her down from across the landing. “Get going.”

She trembled with both emotion and arousal at the look he gave her. Swallowing hard, she gently nodded her head, continuing in the direction of her bedroom, the tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. At least he couldn't see them, but it didn't make her feel any less pathetic for sobbing in front of him during her punishment. Slipping into her bedroom a moment later, she dropped her clothes on the floor beside her bed and collapsed on top of it. Reaching for one of her pillows, she buried her face in it and started sobbing all over again, her body shaking with emotion.

Brianna was right. She didn't belong there. She was out of her element, out of her comfort zone, and she wasn't doing a very good job of being a submissive. Maybe she should march down to Hyde's room, and just say the word he wanted to hear...red. Fucking red!

It had only been two days, but could she honestly continue to live this way anymore?

After about fifteen minutes of crying her eyes out, she realized that her backpack was downstairs, so there was no way she could start on her homework, and as sore as she was, she didn't feel like going down to get it. Would he punish her again for not doing her homework as he'd ordered her to? Jesus God, she hoped not.

As the minutes passed, and she laid there curled up on her bed, exhaustion eventually took over and pulled her into a peaceful slumber.

 

* * *

 

      Amy wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but sometime later, she was shaken awake by the sound of a _thud_ , her heart pounding frantically in panic. With a weary groan, she blinked a few times and turned to look over her shoulder at her open bedroom door. Hyde stood there in the dim light of the room, pulling his arm back from her backpack, which he'd just dropped on the floor. She was about to turn right back around and go back to sleep, but froze at the sound of his voice.

“Amy? Are you awake, little one?”

She sighed softly. “Yeah, master.”

“It's 'yes,' my love, never 'yeah.' You need to learn how to speak properly.”

Amy winced. “Sorry, I mean yes, master. I am now.”

He stepped further into the room, his arms behind his back. “You didn't do your homework as I instructed you to, Amy. Do you want to explain to me why?”

 _Shit. Oh please God...please no more_.

“My body hurt too much to go downstairs and get my backpack, so I just came back here. I intended to do it, I just fell asleep, that's all. Please forgive me, master. Please.”

Hyde sighed softly, stepping to the foot of her bed. “Very well. I will draw you a bath with Epsom salts and you will soak in it. Dinner is at seven, so that gives you,” he paused to look at his wristwatch, “around forty-five minutes to relax.”

She blinked in astonishment, her heart warming and beating a little faster at his thoughtfulness. He was really going to do that for her? Was she still dreaming? She rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. “Really?”

“Really.” He turned and gestured for her to follow him with a curl of his finger. “Come along, little one.”

With a painful groan, she slid off of the bed on her stomach, following him out of the room and next door into the bathroom. She stood there, smiling softly to herself, as she watched him pull the shower curtain back and begin to draw her bath.

After making sure the temperature of the water was just right, he shook his hand off and stood up straight, looking over at her expectantly. “Would you fancy some bubbles?”

She nodded her head. “Yeah. I mean—yes, sir, I would.”

“Very well.” He went to the sink, opening up the bottom cupboard and pulling out a carton of Epsom salts and a bottle of bubble bath. Returning to the tub, he poured in about two cups of salt then added the bubble solution. “I'll be right back, I've got to get the key to remove your collar.”

She nodded and watched him depart, the sweet and calming aroma of the bubbles drifting up into her nostrils. Stepping in front of the sink, she ran her fingers through her hair a couple times before turning to examine her backside. A deep scowl crossed her face, tears forming behind her eyes when she noticed how red her ass was, both cheeks. Her fingers lightly brushed over one side and then the other, wincing and hissing softly as a stinging pain radiated through her ass.

Upon hearing the door open, she immediately dropped her arms back at her sides and took a deep courageous breath, refusing to cry again, refusing to let _him_ see her cry again. Noticing the bath was nearly full, Hyde went over to shut off the tub then returned to her. “Turn around, my little one.”

She turned around, holding her hair up and allowing him to unlock the collar, slipping it off of her. After he handed it back to her, she set it down next to the sink and stepped towards the tub, lifting her right leg and testing the water with the tip of her toe. It was warm, but not overly so. Climbing into the tub, she set her hands on either sides and gingerly lowered herself down into the sudsy bubbles, hissing as pain rocked through her lower body, her ass throbbing with the contact of the warm water.

“Easy, darling,” Hyde soothed. “Easy. Take it slow.”

Amy gently nodded her head, leaning her head back and relaxing as soon as her ass found the porcelain bottom of the tub. She shut her eyes and sighed softly. “Oh thank you, master. This feels amazing. It's just what I needed.”

“My pleasure,” he said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead, her heart beating a little faster as a result. “You just lie there and relax, my love. I'll call you when dinner is ready.”

“Yes, master.” She listened to the sound of his departing footsteps for a few long seconds, before something popped into her head and she opened her eyes. “Oh, one more thing. master!”

He stopped a couple feet away from the door, looking back at her expectantly. “Yes, little one?”

“What should I wear to dinner? My pajamas, another pair of clean clothes, or...?” She was about to say “nothing at all,” but secretly hoped he had enough decency not to make her sit at the dining room table naked in front of Brianna, simply so she'd be ready for their post dinner training.

“Actually, I'm delighted you brought that up, my little Amy. I've decided to cancel this evening's training.”

She lifted her head and stared shell-shocked at him. “Cancel it? Why? Did I...is this because of what I did wrong?”

“No, not at all,” he replied, his brows stitching in thought. “This afternoon, while you were at school, I set up your gym membership at the 24 Hour Fitness facility you requested, and obtained a schedule of classes, that includes yoga. After dinner, you will spend the remainder of your evening there.”

Her jaw fell open in astonishment, her own brows furrowing inquisitively. He wanted her to spend the rest of her night at the gym? After all she'd been through today? Was he insane? Did he think that this bath was going to be enough to get her back on her feet? The only thing she wanted to do after dinner was curl up in bed and rest. Maybe get her homework done at the same time. He really had no shame. “At the gym? Tonight?”

“Yes, at the gym and yes, tonight,” he insisted. “I've arranged a private lesson for you with the yoga instructor at eight thirty. And if there's time left after that, assuming you feel up to it, you can hop on the treadmill and complete your mile jog for the week.”

Yoga, okay. Well that didn't sound so bad. It was the jogging she was worried about. Her confusion grew. “If I feel up to it? You mean I actually have a choice?”

“Yes, but don't be expecting this courtesy in the future. It's only for tonight. Had I not resorted to punishing you today, you'd have no choice but to complete your mile, but I'm going to give you a bit of a break. And I assume you will use your best judgment, if you do have the time.”

She nodded gently in understanding. “Okay, master.”

“ _Yes_ master!” He corrected her. “There's no okay.”

“I mean, _yes_ , master. So I should wear...?”

“Preferably something comfortable, and easy for you to move round in.”

“Yes, master.” Her sex ached as something else occurred to her. It was probably doubtful, but she thought she'd ask anyway. “Do I have to wear the holter monitor when I go?”

“Since you're starting your exercise program, then yes, I will be putting you on the holter monitor. I want to see how your little body functions in all sorts of physical activity. You will return it to me as soon as you get home. We'll hook you up after dinner.”

Amy swallowed, her pussy still aching at the thought of being put on another heart monitor, even if, technically, he wouldn't be able to see the results until she handed it over to him. For all she knew, he could go down to the basement and be watching her heartbeat the whole time while she was away. Unless he had other plans. She nodded. “Yes, master.”

“Now, little one, if you have no further questions, I must start dinner.”

“I don't.”

“Very well. I will see you later.”

She watched him for a few seconds as he turned and slipped out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Leaning her head back against the tub, she shut her eyes, sighing wearily, listening to the sound of Hyde's heavy footsteps departing down the hall. While she had only been soaking for a little more than five minutes, she was beginning to feel those aches and pains slipping away, so at least that was a plus.

Still as she laid there, tossing the bubbles around with her fingers, she couldn't help but continuously ask herself the same questions.

Why the gym? Why now? Why today of all days? Hadn't she been through enough?

 


	14. For Old Time's Sake

       Amy pulled her VW bug up in front of the 24 Hour Fitness center around eight o' clock. When Hyde said for her to change into something comfortable that she could easily move around in, she opted for a hot pink V-neck tee, some stretchy black capris, and her pink and black Sketchers. Since she still had those cuff marks on her arm, she chose to wear a black arm band iPhone holder to hide them.

She glanced down at herself with a scowl, more than a little embarrassed that the electrodes of the holter monitor were clearly visible at the collar of her tee. As much as she wanted to, there was no way for her to hide them. Wearing a long sleeve shirt or a scoop neck tee would be worse once her body started getting overheated and she began to sweat.

Exhaling sharply, she shut off the engine, grabbed her purse and turned to get out of the car. At least that bubble bath had nearly relieved all of her aches and pains, and it definitely did a good job of helping her relax. Dinner at Hyde's table had been quiet as usual, hardly any words spoken between she, him and that slut Brianna, who she intentionally avoided eye contact with the whole time. Once again, he subjected her to another healthy meal with plenty of vegetables.

Yuck.

However, considering her punishment, she wasn't going to argue with him about it, maybe not ever, if she could help it. If she had been in pain that afternoon for breaking a rule that wasn't even in the contract to begin with, she shuddered to think how much worse her punishment could potentially be if she broke one of the bigger rules.

Amy stepped into the building, a dark-haired and older looking girl with big blue eyes greeting her with a friendly smile, from where she stood behind the front desk. Her name tag read: Stacey.

“Hi, can I help you?”

“Hi,” she said back, before slipping her hand into her purse and pulling out her Bender and Claire  _Breakfast Club_ wallet. “Um...I hope so. I just got a membership here recently. Well, I didn't sign myself up, my mass—“ She blinked in astonishment, realizing she'd almost let the word slip out. "I mean, my boyfriend did. Edward Hyde?”

Stacey nodded her head with a smile. “Mr. Hyde, of course. I remember him.”

Of course, how could _he_ of all people easily be forgotten? As striking as he was.

“Do you have a picture ID?” Stacey asked.

“Yeah,” she said, flipping open her wallet and slipping out her driver's license, handing it over to the girl.

“Thank you.” Stacey turned to the computer to her right, pecking at the keys rapidly then nodding at the screen. “Alright, we already have you in the computer, Amy. I just wanted verify that both licenses match.”

She blinked in bewilderment as she took her card back. “Both licenses?”

“Yes, your boyfriend, Mr. Hyde provided us with a copy of your driver's license this afternoon.”

Her confusion grew. A copy of her driver's license? How the fuck did he get a copy? Unless...he went through the DMV to get it or some other database, probably online. She did recall having to provide her driver's license number on his contract, along with the one at Fetish Tower, though at the time, she couldn't figure out why.

“Um...okay.” She went to slip her card back into her wallet when a familiar voice called her name. Quickly looking up, she saw Courtney's tall, muscular, dark-haired big brother heading in her direction, a bright smile on his face. “Zack! Hey!”

He stepped closer to her and threw his arm around her, pulling her into a loving embrace. “Hey! How are you, sweetie? What are you doing here?”

“I'm alright.” Her arms willingly found their way around his waist, patting his back. “And it's sort of a long story, one I'd rather not share.” Ever.

“You don't want to share it...?” Zack pulled back a moment later, crossing his arms firmly over his chest, his gaze falling upon her neck then the electrodes on her chest, causing her face to flush dark pink with mortification. His dark brows furrowed in concern. “What's going on? Are you okay?”

She exhaled sharply, looking awkwardly down at her feet. “You're referring to the holter monitor?”

“Well, yeah, that's part of it, but I'm also wondering what's really going on between you and Courtney. She says you moved out, and now she's asking me to borrow money for next month's rent.”

Amy winced, the guilt of leaving her best friend high and dry, weighing heavily on her shoulders for the third time. Slowly, she lifted her chin to meet his gaze, biting her lip nervously. “I really don't want to talk about it, Zack. I did leave a message on her phone a couple days ago though, and I don't know whether or not she deleted it, but she really needs to hear it if she wants to know what's going on with me.”

Zack sighed deeply but nodded his head. “Okay. I'll let her know and see what she says. Look, I'm not trying to intrude, but just tell me one thing, alright?”

“What?”

He glanced back at the electrodes on her chest. “Are you okay? Physically okay?”

_Damn Hyde and his fucking holter monitor!_

She rolled her eyes dramatically. “Yes! Zack, I'm fine. I just...someone...” She gestured to her chest, “my stupid doctor wanted me to wear this when I started working out here tonight. He's just checking up on my heart.”

Zack nodded his head, some of the worry on his face fading. “Monitoring you during physical exertion?”

“Yeah, exactly, but really, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me.”

_I'm just letting a sex master indulge in my medical fantasies._  
 _And spank my ass forty times with a paddle when I'm a bad girl._  
 _Oh yeah, there's nothing wrong with me at all_.

“There better not be. I still worry about you, kiddo.”

“Yeah, well, you're not the only one,” she mumbled.

He smirked. “So, now that I'm a trainer, do you want me to whip you into shape?”

She flinched at his suggestion, her eyes widening in horror, her ass throbbing at the recollection of her punishment. “No! No whipping! None...of any kind.”

Zack laughed, holding his hands up in defense. “Okay, no whipping. Gotcha. So you want to just start out slow for tonight?”

“Actually...I've already got an appointment set up with somebody else, but maybe some other time.”

His large broad shoulders slumped in defeat as he mocked a look of hurt, his bottom lip poking out in a pout. “You'd rather train with someone else? That hurts.”

She giggled softly. “No, this isn't a trainer. It's a yoga instructor.” Opening up her wallet, she slipped out a yellow post-it note that was tucked inside, looking it over. Hyde had given it to her on her way out the door. “Her name is Dana. Do you know where I can find her?”

“Dana? Oh yeah! Definitely.” He turned and gestured her to follow him with a wave of his hand. “Follow me, beautiful.”

Her cheeks flushed bashfully, her heart skipping a beat at the nickname he gave her as she followed him away from the desk, and up the stairs just off the lobby. She knew Zack had a crush on her. He had revealed that secret to her four years ago, and from his compliment and recent affection, she could see that nothing had changed. “Isn't there like an elevator or something we could take instead?” She asked, even though she knew Hyde would beg to differ.

“Elevator?” Zack scoffed. “Who needs the elevator? If I were your trainer, I'd have you going up and down these stairs for an hour straight.”

“And I would kick your ass for making me do that,” she retorted with a smug smirk. “God it feels so good to say that again!”

Zack snickered, barely glancing back at her. “Like you don't threaten to kick my ass and everyone else's everyday.”

“Not anymore,” she mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes.

He stopped half-way up the second set of stairs, looking back at her curiously. “What?”

She paused, realizing he'd heard her and shook her head. “Nothing. Forget it.”

When they both reached the top of the stairs, Zack turned and pointed left down the long corridor. “Alright, sweetie, the Yoga studio is going to be right down this hall. Second door on the right. That's where you should find Dana.”

Amy gave him an affirmative nod and an appreciative smile. “Got it. Thanks Zack.”

“You're welcome.” He reached out, giving her back a small rub. “I'll be downstairs in the main gym if you need me, or just tell Stacey at the desk and she'll track me down for ya.”

She giggled softly, her heart skipping a beat at his action. “Okay.”

“Have fun, sunshine,” he said with a laugh on his way down the stairs.

Amy sighed deeply and turned to head down the hall towards the Yoga studio, shoving her wallet back into her purse then pulling out her cell phone to check the time: 8:20. Well, Hyde would probably be pleased that she was early for her appointment, so that was a plus.

Passing the floor to ceiling glass windows, she came to the door to the studio. A lean, athletic built and attractive Caucasian brunette in her early-thirties, was sitting in a chair, her gaze directed down at her cell phone. Her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she wore a teal tank top and form fitting black capris.

Since there was no one else in the room, she assumed she wouldn't be disturbing the woman and quietly opened the door, stepping inside. “Dana?” The woman looked up expectantly. “Are you Dana?”

Setting her phone aside on a nearby cart, the brunette pushed herself up to her feet and crossed towards her. “Yes, that would be me. Are you Amy?”

She smiled softly. “Yeah.”

Dana extended her hand to her. “It's nice to meet you. Mr. Hyde's told me so much about you.”

Amy blinked as she took the woman's hand in hers, giving it a soft shake. “You too.” Her brows furrowed inquisitively. “What do you mean? I haven't even known him that long. What has he told you?”

Dana took her hand back and waved her words off. “Oh, you know, just the basics. He told me that you were starting a new fitness routine here, and that you needed help staying in shape. He knows I'm here late, even after my classes have wrapped up for the day, so he asked me to keep an eye on you, make sure you were doing alright, help you with your routine, stuff like that.”

_What the fuck? Now he's got someone else watching me? Great...just great_.

She gaped at the woman, blinking a few more times. “He told you all that?”

“Yes.” A concerned expression crossed Dana's pretty and youthful face. “What's wrong?”

Amy shook her head, crossing her arms comfortably over her chest. “Nothing. I just...didn't expect he'd make you do all that, just because of me.”

“Oh, honey, I don't mind at all, really. I've done this kind of thing for him before, and I can tell he just wants what's best for you.” She scowled deeply. “He told me you don't normally work out, on a regular basis or otherwise, and that you easily get exhausted, which is why I'm guessing he insists you wear that heart monitor.”

_Great, here we go with the holter monitor again..._

She glanced down at her chest, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment, her sex throbbing once more at the sight of the probes stuck to her skin, which hadn't really turned her on until the woman uttered the words. Wrapping her arms protectively around herself, she nodded gently. “Yeah...” Something suddenly occurred to her, quickly causing her to look up at the woman. “Wait, you've done this for him before? How long have you known him?”

A pensive expression crossed Dana's face. “Oh...I'd say about four months. He had another girl before you, a few pounds heavier, who also had some problems staying in shape.”

She learned something new about that man everyday, but did Dana know what Hyde really was? And why he had so many girls? Maybe she didn't know that at all. She wanted to ask, but if he hadn't revealed that information to the woman, she didn't want to give him away. Chances are, it would get back to him and then, she might as well kiss her ass goodbye, in more ways than one. “Oh...”

“Yeah, so are you ready to begin our first Yoga session?”

“As ready as I'll ever be.”

As Dana instructed her where she could set her things down, she told her to join her on the hard wood floors, where two mats were already spread out for them adjacent to one another. Amy pulled her shoes off and gingerly lowered herself down onto the mat, tucking her feet beneath her in Indian style.

“Have you taken a Yoga class before?” Dana asked.

“Yeah, I have actually, a few years ago back in college.”

“Oh good, so you're already familiar with the poses.”

“It's been a really long time,” Amy said with a chuckle. “I only remember a few of them. Down dog, up down, child's pose, that's probably about it.”

Dana laughed along with her. “Alright, well that's a start.”

“How long will this session last?”

“About an hour, no more than that. Are you ready to begin?”

Amy nodded her head affirmatively. First, Dana talked her through some calming breathing exercises with soothing ambient music. Amazingly, it seemed to relieve all the excess nerves and anxiety lingering inside of her. After that, she instructed her through a series of yoga poses, starting her off easy so she wasn't putting that much strain into her stretches, continuously reminding her to breathe, slow and deeply. The stretches gradually became more difficult, especially the lunges, and she found herself wincing at certain moments when the throbbing pain in her buttocks returned, her body trembling from the strain.

Dana coached her through it, asking her if she was okay every now and then and to keep breathing. She didn't rush her at all, only told her to take her time, reassuring her that her strength and flexibility would build up with time. The time passed so fast, Amy didn't realize they were finished with their session, until Dana told her to get back into the seated meditation pose, push her hands together and bow her head in “Namaste.”

“Namaste,” Amy said, looking up at her with a smirk.

“Well? How do you feel, Amy?” Dana asked.

“Surprisingly? Good. Energized,” she replied, exchanging a smile with the woman. “I forgot how energizing this stuff can be, all the breathing and everything.”

“And that's exactly how you _should_ feel walking away from this. I'm happy to hear that. Like I said before, it'll get easier the more you do it.” Pushing herself up to her feet, she stepped towards the cart, shutting off the music and twisting the cap off a bottle of water, taking a sip.

Amy rose to her feet as well, walking over to both retrieve and slip back into her shoes.

“If you have some time left over,” said Dana, “I'd be happy to give you a tour of the gym before I head home, or we could work on something other than yoga.”

She grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and looking over at Dana. “Like what?” Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she noticed it was just after 9:30.

“Well,” said Dana, grabbing her cell phone, her water and her own purse then walking over to Amy, “Mr. Hyde told me that he's also trying to integrate some Cardio into your routine, and that he wants you to be running and jogging a mile three times week. I have some experience in personal training, so I thought I'd offer to stay around and help you get your first mile done, or at least half a mile if nothing else.”

Her jaw fell open in disbelief. He told her that too? Fuck. Was he trying to set her up with a personal trainer too? If that was the case, she might as well accept Zack's offer, but would she honestly feel comfortable with him watching her so closely and worrying sick about her too?

A ghost of a smile crossed Dana's face, her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. “Or we can do it some other time. I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for.”

“That's nice to know, because Hyde would,” she mumbled.

Dana tossed her head to one side, her thin shapely brows furrowing inquisitively. “Are you not happy with him?”

“No, that's not it. It's just...” She sighed deeply, shrugging her shoulders, “stressful, that's all. Plus, there's so much going on in my life right now with school, and starting this new fitness plan and everything, and...I'm really trying to make things work with him. It's just kinda crazy for me right now, I guess you could say.”

Dana nodded her head in understanding. “Well that's the great thing about yoga. It's more beneficial in relieving stress and anxiety than you might think. Maybe that's why he wanted you to take advantage of it, to help you relax.” She nodded. “You go home and get some rest and I'll see you at my next class.”

Amy nodded once more, following the woman out of the studio and walking alongside her. A part of her was actually starting to consider her offer, but would Zack be hurt for her choosing Dana over him? Probably, but she was starting to feel a little more comfortable with her as opposed to having him around, watching her like a hawk. If she and Courtney ever did go back to being friends, she didn't want to make them _both_ paranoid with worry for how her body reacted to such physical exertion.

She followed the woman down the stairs and couldn't help but ask. “Forgive me for being nosy, but just how well _do_ you know Hyde? Not in terms of months, but is he...?”

“My friend?” Dana inquired with a smirk. “Yes, as a matter of fact, he is.”

“Did he tell you what he does for a living?”

“Of course he did. He owns a nightclub downtown.”

“And that was it?”

Dana reached the bottom of the second set of stairs, her brows furrowing inquisitively. “Yes. Why?”

_Okay, so he hadn't told her_.

Amy giggled softly and nervously. “No reason. I was just curious, that's all.”

Dana smiled softly. “Have a nice night, Amy.” And with that, the woman turned and started walking out of the building.

“Oh Dana?” The woman stopped and turned back around, an expectant look on her face. “Yes?”

She took a few steps in her direction, lowering her tone of voice. “I think, maybe, we can give that half-mile a try. Keyword, try.”

Dana smirked. “Are you sure?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Might as well try and get it done now instead of later, at least half of it. It's what Hyde wants anyway.”

Dana smiled softly, stepping towards her and slipping an arm around her shoulders. “That's a very good point. He does. Come on, Amy.”

She allowed the woman to lead her past the stairs and down a long corridor, towards the opposite end of the building, past a set of bathrooms and the locker room. They reached an open door on the right, towards the end of the hall. Amy could hear the sounds of numerous exercise equipment clinking and humming loudly inside. She tried not to cringe as they stepped through the door and that sweaty socks and locker room smell filled her nostrils. Just another reason for her to hate the gym.

Taking a long look around the huge room, she noticed there weren't many people here at this time of night. Just like every other gym, there was fitness, body building and weight equipment everywhere, each sectioned off in their own separate areas, depending on what sort of workout one was looking for.

She weaved in and out of the equipment as Dana led her towards a long line of treadmills at the back of the room. Her gaze wondered away from the woman and she spotted Zack. He was spotting and encouraging a lanky and dark-haired Hispanic guy on a weight bench. She smiled as the two met eyes from across the room, exchanging a wave with him.

“Someone you know?” Dana asked.

“Huh?” She stopped and looked over at the woman. “Oh, yeah. Zack Price. He's my best friend's big brother.” Well _former_ best friend. “We've known each other forever.”

“Ah, Zack! Yes, I know him, he's a bit of a joker, but his heart is always in the right place.”

Amy nodded in regard, glancing back at Zack with a smirk. “He is.”

“Why don't we start you on the treadmill,” said Dana, setting her hand on the railing of the one to her left, “and I'll watch your progress, step in if anything goes wrong.”

She gingerly nodded her head. “Okay.” Slipping her purse off her shoulder, she set it down beside Dana's on the floor and climbed onto the treadmill, cringing when she immediately flashed back to the stress test and how her body, or mainly, her heart had reacted to such a strain. She just prayed to god the same thing wouldn't happen here.

“We'll start you out at a jog,” said Dana, “and we can increase it to a run when you get more comfortable. Would you mind if I have a look at your monitor while you're exercising?”

Amy swallowed hard, her heart beating a little faster, her brows furrowing inquisitively. “Why?”

“I just want to pin point when you started exercising, so that Mr. Hyde knows and can find it easier when he analyzes it later, and so I can monitor your rhythm. I don't know whether or not he explained that part of it or not. Is that alright with you?”

“Um...”

“If you're not comfortable having me do that, it's perfectly fine. I can show you where the patient button is and you can record it yourself.”

Her sex tingled and ached as she slipped the holter monitor receiver over her head, handing it over to the woman.

Dana took it with a soft smile. “Thank you, Amy.” She looked down at the receiver in her hands, pressing a button. “Your heart rate is a little fast, but it looks good at the moment.” Amy swallowed hard, suddenly growing wet beneath her capris, now that someone else was watching her every heartbeat. “Nervous?” She looked up at her with a smile and a wink.

She laughed softly and nervously. “Y-Yeah, a little, but I'll be okay.”

“Of course you will. Plus, not having the extra weight around your neck will make it easier to jog.” The woman stepped closer to the treadmill, pressing a few buttons to set the pace and distance for her to jog. “Alright, let's get you started.”

Sooner than she thought, Amy began to jog forward, pumping her arms at her sides, Dana watching the monitor's receiver closely.

_Alright Hyde, you wanted to see the rhythm of my heart during exercise, you got it._   
_And worse yet, now this woman is seeing it too._   
_Okay, don't panic. Just look straight ahead and jog._

Amy's eyes widened when she saw Zack's reflection in the mirror in front of her. He was walking through the room, laughing and exchanging jokes with a couple of other male employees, and from the look of it, he was also heading her direction.

_Shit. Not now. Go away Zack! Go away!_

“Yeah! There we go, Amy! There we go!” He exclaimed, putting his hands together in enthusiasm. “Now you're getting some good exercise!”

She groaned irritably with a roll of her eyes. “Shut up, Zack!” She exclaimed, shooting a glare at him through the mirror. “You're embarrassing me. I'm not doing this by choice!”

Dana and Zack exchanged a laugh. He came up beside the woman, looking closely at the device in her hand. “How's she doing there, D?”

“Oh god, not you too!” Amy breathed, the tempo of her heart increasing as she stared incredulously at Zack.

“She's doing good so far. Her heart rate is 130 and climbing, rhythm looks normal,” Dana replied, glancing from the monitor to Zack then up at Amy.

“Good.”

Amy moaned, her heart pounding harder, her eyes falling shut, her pussy throbbing and clenching with that building wetness, the stain growing on her crotch, her juices sliding down her inner thighs.

“She's up to 140 now.”

Zack glanced from the device Dana held in her hands then to Amy, crossing his arms over his chest, a deep look of concern on his face. “140...how you feeling there, kiddo? Are you alright?”

“I'm fine!” She said breathlessly. “I just hate this is all!”

_No you don't, you love it. You love that they are watching your frantic heartbeat_.

She rolled her eyes at the voice in her head, trying to ignore it and push through her workout, despite how tired she was becoming, and the sweat accumulating on her forehead, chest and back.

“I'm going to go get her some water and a towel,” said Zack, patting his hand against Dana's shoulder. “I think she's going to need it. You keep watching her.”

Dana nodded affirmatively, barely glancing at him as he walked off. “I'll do that. I'm not going anywhere.” She looked back at Amy. “You know, Amy, you might hate Hyde for making you do this, but I know he means well. He wouldn't be doing this if he didn't care about you.”

Amy nearly rolled her eyes again, and while she refused to admit it out loud, she knew the woman was right. “I'm not a fitness girl, ever. I sweat too much, like I am now, and I hate it.”

“I know sweating isn't attractive, but it's really not a bad thing,” she said with a glance up at her. “It means that your body is well hydrated, and you're able to cool yourself down naturally. If you weren't sweating, there would be a reason to worry.”

She groaned wearily. “What about my shins and ankles burning and aching? Is that normal?”

“Yes, it is. It means you're using the right muscles in your body, and that they are expanding to become stronger. You're going to be fine, Amy. In fact, you're doing great. Just keep going.” The woman looked over the control panel on the treadmill. “You're half-way there. You can do it.”

“And you'll call...the paramedics if...you have to?” She gasped out.

Dana quickly look down at the monitor then up at her. “Of course I will, and Amy, just so you know, we're all board certified in CPR here,” she said with a smirk and a wink, “but there's no need for me to call the paramedics at the moment. You worry too much. Just trust me on this, you're going to be just fine.”

Easy for her to say. She wasn't the one on the treadmill, and even if she was, she would probably be far less tired than she was at the moment. Maybe working out in Hyde's basement really was a better idea after all. At least she could be closer to her bed, and better yet, some oxygen. Closer to resuscitating herself, yes, but if she refused to finish her workout on time, she would also be closer to a punishment.

Would it really be worth it?

 

* * *

 

      Hyde looked over at the old fashioned clock on the end table in his study. It was half past nine. His little Amy should be just finishing up her Yoga class by now. A ghost of a smile crossed his face, as he shifted to get comfortable on the sofa, tucking his right arm behind his head, an open Stephen King novel in his lap.

Yes, Dana would see to it. She would keep a very close eye on his little one, just as he'd ordered her to. She was good for that, and he trusted her to be his eyes at the gym, possibly even when Amy was away, once she befriended his sub, that is. It might seem a little extreme, having this woman keep tabs on her, especially when he had a tracking device on her collar, but for the sake of keeping her safe and healthy, he needed someone to be his outside eyes.

A knock came at the door.

He sighed softly, setting his book face down on his lap, and turning to look over at the door. “You may enter, _Brianna_.”

The door came open and she strutted inside, his cock instantly growing hard at the sheer sight of her. She was dressed in a very short, low-cut and revealing white nurse's uniform, made out of patent leather, complete with matching nurse's hat, arm band, fishnet stockings, red garter and red peep toe heels. She also had a red Littmann stethoscope hanging around her neck, the tube resting between the curves of her ample bosoms.

Quickly shutting the book, he swung his legs over the side of the couch and leaned back, his eyes lighting up with a mischievous grin. Heat rushed towards his member as she began to toy with the stethoscope around her neck, pressing the diaphragm against her chest, right over her lovely pulmonic, her eyes falling shut as she bit her bottom lip with a moan.

His tongue rolled across his lips, his hips bucking as he watched her, his hand going to the crotch of his pants, rubbing his member through it. “If you came to seduce me by listening to your own heart, you're not doing a very good job of it, my darling. The pretty red Littmann isn't even in your ears.”

She let the diaphragm fall from her chest, swinging down and brushing over the crotch of her dress. “I didn't come to listen to _my_ heart,” she said in that sexually stimulating and husky voice. “I came to listen to yours. It's time for your daily check-up, Mr. Hyde.” A playful smirk stretched across her face.

Hyde's eyes lit up with another grin, licking his lips. “Oh is it, nurse?”

“Yes, a full check-up.” She bowed her head to him submissively. “That is, if you don't mind, sir.”

“Down on your knees.” He commanded.

“Yes, sir.” Brianna obeyed, lowering herself down to her knees, her arms behind her back, her chin dropping to her chest. “Would you like me to examine your cock first, Mr. Hyde? Or your balls?”

Hyde pushed himself up to his feet. “What I'd like, is for you to lean forward and kiss my feet.”

“Yes, sir.” She leaned forward, setting her hands on the floor and pulling herself closer, pressing a kiss to the tops of each one of his bare feet. Bending down, he reached behind her, shoving her skirt up and sliding his hand over her fiercely red and bruised ass, giving it a hard spanking, causing her to gasp and moan in pleasure. “Thank you, sir. May I have another?”

Grabbing a handful of her pulled up blonde hair, he yanked her head back with an angry growl, hard enough that the nurse's hat fell off her head. Brianna groaned and winced painfully. “I told you to stop asking me that!”

“I'm sorry, sir.”

“Sorry? Sorries aren't enough! Now you listen to me, I'll spank you when I'm goddamn ready to spank you! And not because you _want_ it so badly, you little slut. The next time I do spank you, it's not going to be with my hand. It's going to be far more painful than you could ever imagine. Is that clear?”

A hint of fear flashed in Brianna's blue eyes. Perhaps he was finally getting through to this masochistic slut after all. “Yes, sir, very clear, sir.”

“What sort of master would I be if I gave you exactly what you want? Hmm? Answer me goddamn it!”

“Mmm.” A smirk crept across her face. “A good one?”

He tugged harder on her hair, actually causing her eyes to tear up as she cried out in pain. “No, you sodding cunt! It doesn't.” Leaning in close to her ear, he snarled, “for the last time, you live to serve _me_! No one else! And certainly not yourself. You've been a very, very naughty girl recently. Not to me, but to my little Amy, and I'm not going to stand for it. You've already got one strike against you, so if I were you, I would be very, very careful what you say or do from now on. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, yes, sir,” she replied, just before he shoved her head away, causing her to topple over onto her side. Raising her hand to her head, she fluffed her hair a few times, attempting to make herself look presentable yet again. “What strike, sir? I don't remember getting a strike.”

“You disrespected my little Amy, you hostile slut! Monday night, when she first moved in, at the dinner table.” He pointed a firm finger down at her. “Don't act so fucking innocent, dearie, because it's not going to work.”

“I already apologized for that, sir.”

“Yes, but I have not yet given you a proper punishment. Do you assume I'm going to let this sort of transgression slide?”

“No, sir.” She slowly crawled across the floor towards him like a pretty kitty, sitting back on her haunches when she got to his feet, dropping her chin to her chest. “Please, give me my punishment.”

He pulled both of his arms behind his back, tilting his head to one side. “Was that a plea, or an order, Brianna?”

“It was a plea, sir. You're right, I should be punished...” Her voice fell to a husky whisper, “as soon as possible. I'm a very, very bad girl.”

Cocking his head to one side, he noticed a bit of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. This little whore was playing him...again. “You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little whore? For me to comply with your request and give you what I know you so desperately crave? What you've been craving every single night for the last month and a half.”

“Yes, sir...I would.”

“Well you're not going to get it!” He shouted, his voice booming through the room, loud enough to make her flinch. “You know what, Brianna, I think I've devised just the perfect punishment for you, but I'm not going to tell you what it is. I'm going to make you wait...as long as I have to.” He turned and began pacing in front of her, back and forth, from one end of the room to the other. “That ought to give you some time to think about what you've done, and your recent behavior with my little one.”

Brianna reacted exactly the way he hoped she would, frozen in her spot, staring agape at the floor, utterly speechless, speechless and then, suddenly confused.

“I believe that leaving you to wonder, exactly how excruciating your punishment could possibly be, is better than giving it to you now, don't you?”

She sighed deeply, the pout of her lips forming in a deep scowl, but she said nothing. Well, now, if that didn't tell him she was officially upset, he didn't know what would.

Stepping in front of her, he firmly grabbed her jaw and forced her to look up at him. “I asked you a question, you fucking slut,” He snarled. “Now answer me!”

Brianna pouted, noticeably pushing a lump down in her throat, the metal neck of the stethoscope shifting against her neck, along with her collar, as she did so. “No, sir. I don't think that's better. I think you should beat me senseless and make me cry.”

He held her gaze with his dark and vexed eyes, nearly laughing at her suggestion, but remained steadfast. Oh how he'd love to break out the whips, the chains and his most hard hitting paddles, but nothing was accomplished when he was raging with fury and he gave her a punishment. He had a feeling that once he got started, he wouldn't be able to stop, and could potentially end up beating her within an inch of her life. “It's not going to happen,” he said in a low and gravely voice. “Not here, and certainly not now.”

Brianna's shoulders slumped in defeat almost immediately, looking up at him as he let go of her chin and stood up straight.

“You won't know when it's coming, but it will,” he said. “I could call you away for it at any time. In the morning, when you're making me breakfast, at dinner, when you're taking a shower, cleaning up the house, or maybe...even when you're asleep.”

The blonde noticeably trembled, dropped her chin to her chest, but said nothing.

He smiled inwardly. “Hmm...do my eyes deceive me or is that a little tremble I see? Could my masochistic and fearless Brianna be trembling with actual fright of what awaits her? Speak!”

“N-No, sir, it's...just cold in here, that's all,” she said softly.

“Nice try, love, but not even a cunning little bitch such as yourself can lie to me.” He leaned forward, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look him in the eyes again. “I can see right through you. And you know what?”

“Wh...what, sir?”

“You're afraid of me, Brianna,” he declared, much to her surprise. “Finally, after all this time, I've actually hit a nerve, and struck fear in that pretty heart of yours. And all I can say is...it's about time!”

Letting go of her chin, he stood there, looking down at her and watching her closely for a couple minutes, wondering what she would say or do next. Would she argue with him? Kick and scream? Cry? Beg and plead for forgiveness? No, that wasn't her style. She had more confidence in herself than that. Or at least...she used to. Now, he wasn't so sure.

She didn't move. In fact, she didn't even speak. All she did was sit there quietly and woefully staring down at her knees.

He tossed his hair to one side as he tilted his head a second time, cocking it to see her face. “What's that matter, my pretty whore? Cat got your tongue? Or has my threat rendered you speechless?”

Brianna slowly lifted her chin and looked up at him, a somber expression on her face, and a glimmer of tears shining in her eyes. “It's time for your check-up, sir. Would you be so kind as to let me examine you now?”

His cock jerked to attention, throbbing in anticipation of her exam. A ghost of a smile appeared on his face. He knew she was only trying to change the subject and get back to the matter at hand, but he had to admit, he did need a bit of a thrill this evening, especially with his little one out of the house. “Yes. I think that's a marvelous idea, but not here. Get up. You will examine me down the hall, in my designated exam room. Meet me there in five minutes.”

The blonde reached out and grabbed onto the coffee table, using it as leverage to push herself up to her feet. “Yes, sir.”

Side-stepping her, he left his study and strolled down to his exam room, flipping on the light as he stepped inside. He unfastened the clasp on his trousers, slid the zipper down then dropped them to his ankles, stepping out of them. Next, he undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt and stripped it off, dropping it on top of the other garment. In nothing but his black boxer-briefs, he walked over to the exam table and sat down, his cock growing harder as he felt the cool tissue paper beneath his thighs, crinkling noisily with his weight. Folding his hands between his thighs, he rested his feet on the foot stool beneath the table, which he didn't even need, being as tall as he was.

His heart started to beat a little faster in anticipation, hoping that this time would be better than the last, expecting she had learned more. She did tell him she'd been practicing. He hated having to walk her through everything. It took him entirely out of what could potentially be a bloody good scene. As he ran his fingers through his hair, that's when the door opened and in walked Brianna, looking as flawless as she had when she first stepped into his study clad her tantalizing costume. One which he hadn't bought or picked out for her, mind you.

“Mr. Hyde?” She said with a coy smirk.

“Yes, love, that is me,” he replied, returning her smirk with one of his own.

Her smile brightened. “I thought so.” She fingered the tail of the stethoscope as she sauntered towards him. “You can call me Nurse Brianna. I'll be giving you your check-up tonight.”

Hyde grinned. “Oh will you now? Well, please, nurse, get to work. We've got to make sure I'm all strong and healthy, don't we?”

She giggled softly, her blue eyes roaming over his body, from his head down to his feet, her tongue rolling over her cherry red lips. “Mm...yes, we do.” She grabbed a red clipboard off the cabinet beneath the shelves of his equipment, a few loose sheets of blank paper attached to it, along with a pen. “Would you step over here to the scale, Mr. Hyde?”

"Yes, of course, nurse." Hyde said, slipping off of the table and stepping over to the scale, the cold metal foot pad clinking nosily as his bare feet hit it, a chill dancing down his spine. Brianna reached out and adjusted the sliding weights of the mechanism on top.

“170 pounds,” she noted, giving him another once over and smiling brightly. “And a great body.”

“Why thank you, nurse,” he beamed. “I do try and keep myself in shape.”

She glanced down at the bulge straining against his briefs, arching a brow. “Mm, I can see that, not an ounce of fat at all,” her blue eyes traveled upward again, all the way to the top of his head, “and tall...so very tall. How tall are you, sir?”

“Six three, love. I wager you know that already. I haven't grown one more inch or less since my last exam.”

“That's very good to know, and if you ask me, I like tall men. The taller the better. It comes in handy sometimes...” Once more, her gaze found his cock, only causing it to throb even more, “in other places.” She winked at him then bit her lip coyly.

He arched a brow at her. “Well I _didn't_ ask you, but I think it's plain to see what turns _you_ on.”

“Mm, yes.” She picked up her pen, biting the top of it, her eyes shifting in his direction as she did so. She made a few notations on the chart then pressed it against her chest. “I need you on the table again, Mr. Hyde.”

Hyde froze, his eyes narrowing irritably as he crossed his arms firmly over his chest. They might have been playing the scene, but he was still the one who gave orders in this house, and he wasn't about to let her get away that. “Ask me nicely, say please, and perhaps I just might.”

“Of course.” Brianna bowed her head submissively. “Can you please get back on the table, Mr. Hyde?”

“Yes, of course I can. See? Now that's the way a proper nurse should speak to her patients.”He stepped off of the scale, the metal making a clatter as he did so, then slid himself back up onto the table. Returning to his previous position, his hands between his thighs, he watched her set her clipboard down in its original place then step in front of him. “I need to listen to your heart.”

And there it was. The sound of those seven words was all it took to raise the tempo of his heartbeat, his cock growing harder, straining painfully against his knickers as he watched her put the Littmann into her ears. “Please do...” He murmured. “It's been waiting for this moment all day.”

She smiled and moaned pleasantly. “Then I better give it what it wants.” Taking the diaphragm, she pressed the cool disc against his hairy chest, right over his pulmonic valve.

His eyes fell shut with a sharp intake of breath, heat quickly rushing towards his cock as he let out a moan of his own. His heart pumped harder against the chest piece of her stethoscope, suddenly wanting it on his cock. “Bloody hell. That steth of yours feels awfully good on my chest, nurse.”

“I'm glad it does,” she said softly. “Mm...and your heart is pounding. Hmm. I wonder why that is. Am I making you hard, Mr. Hyde?”

He licked his lips and opened his eyes, meeting her gaze, his breathing growing heavier. “Yes...very, very hard, you and your magic steth. But you see, nurse, it's just not cold enough for me. My pulmonic, in fact, none of my valves are happy unless they are really, really cold from the touch of a stethoscope.” Mischief gleamed in his eyes, a grin to match slowly spreading across his face.

Brianna pulled the diaphragm away from his chest. “Would you like a cold one then, sir?”

“Yes, _freezing_ cold, if you please.”

She smirked. “Coming right up.” Turning away from him, she set the Littmann down beside her clipboard on the chest of drawers. She squatted down to retrieve a colder stethoscope from the mini fridge on the right side of the room, choosing a black Sprague stethoscope instead.

“Yes, that's it...the Spragues are the best ones for chilling in the fridge. Smart nurse.”

Brianna looked back at him with a grin, shutting the fridge then rising to her full height. She returned to the exam table. “I try, sir. I think I've got the coldest one this time.”

“Better put it in my file from now on that I _only_ like ice cold steths,” he remarked.

She nodded and smiled brightly. “Yes, sir. I will make a note of it from now on. Now where were we?” She put the stethoscope into her ears and flinched. “Ooh! That _is_ cold.”

Hyde chuckled softly. “You were auscultating my rapidly pumping pulmonic valve, that's where we were.” And once again, the pumping of that heart suddenly became faster, his cock throbbing almost in sync with it as the freezing cold diaphragm made contact with his pulmonic. He threw his head back with a loud moan, gripping the table with both hands and bucking his hips instinctively. “Christ, that's cold! But it feels so fucking good! Yes...”

Brianna giggled softly. “I think it likes you too, Mr. Hyde.”

He set his hand over the one that held the diaphragm to his chest, pressing it harder into his skin, wanting to feel the cold instrument even deeper. “Oh yes, nurse, it does...all of my steths love me.”

“That's not the only thing that loves you,” she said with a grin. “Your heart is pounding even faster than before, but it sounds wonderful and amazingly strong.”

He smiled, licking his lips and flipping his hair back. “Yes...and I'm so glad you fancy it, nurse. But you'd better keep checking, make sure the rest of my valves sound just as happy and strong as my pulmonic does.”

Brianna nodded affirmatively, the smile still present on her face as she moved the disc over, pressing it to his aorta. He tossed his head back once more, gasped and moaned, reveling in and enjoying the coldness. “Aorta, right sir?”

He nodded his head in approval. “Yes, very good. I see you've been studying those diagrams. That pleases me. Now listen, and tell me how he sounds in there.”

She listened for a few long seconds, a serious expression crossing her face, her eyes shifting from side to side. “Hmm...he sounds very good,” she said, her eyes lighting up with another smile. “Loud, strong and fast, sir. He sounds like he's having a party in there.”

Hyde grinned from ear to ear. “Yees...now you're getting it! And I'll just bet he is, along with his lovely neighbor, Mr. Pulmonic.” He looked down at his chest, “you having fun in there boys? Make sure you clean up and get all that blood to the right places! Especially my willie.”

“Yes, boys, keep that blood going to his amazing cock,” she replied, her gaze shifting to the bulge in his knickers, licking her lips once again before she moved the disc downward, pressing it on the inside of his left pec. His eyes fell shut with a soft sigh and a moan, his lips stretching into a smirk. “Bicuspid?”

“Tricuspid, love,” he corrected. “The bicuspid is underneath. And you don't have to name all the valves as you go along. Just make sure you know where they're at.”

Brianna nodded. “Under your breast?” Her brows arched intriguingly. “What a great place for it, sir.”

“Yes...it is.”

“Then I better check that one instead, Mr. Hyde. It seems to be the most important.”

As soon as she pressed the cool diaphragm under his left pec, he rocked his hips towards her with a pleasurable groan. Even though the chest piece had warmed some since first touching his bare skin, it was only when pressed against the mitral valve – or bicuspid – that that extremely arousing and cold sensation returned. The outside of the diaphragm was still freezing and when tucked just beneath his pec, he nearly came from the shock of it. “Bloody fuck! Yes! Yes, right there, nurse!”

“I've got an even better place to put this stethoscope of mine,” she remarked.

“Don't!” He barked, opening his eyes and fixing his vexed gaze upon her, breathing heavily with his sudden pleasure. “You dare move it.”

“But-But I thought I was in control, sir,” Brianna said with a pout.

He froze, his face turning red, his blood boiling hot, his blood pressure rising before she had even checked it. His hands clenched into fists, but Christ almighty, he was not about to let himself fly off the handle. Not here and certainly not now. In fact, he had an even better idea. He would teach her, give her a little lesson in proper respect for her master. “Control? Control! I'll show you who's in control, you little whore.”

Pulling his fully erect cock from his underwear, he growled furiously, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of her hair. He yanked her head down to his member, grabbing the head of his member with his other hand and shoving his length all the way down her throat. Brianna cried out with the tug on her hair, gagging instinctively, the moment his cock entered her throat, her eyes tearing up, saliva dripping from the corners of her mouth.

“That's the last time I hear you gag, because you're going to eat up every drop of cum that shoots down your pretty throat.”

Despite his aggressive actions, she quickly adjusted to his length down her throat as he began to yank on her hair, forcing her head back and forth and making her suck him deep, fast and hard. Brianna moaned and winced at his tugging, the stethoscope still hanging from her ears as she dropped to her knees on the foot rest, desperately grabbing a hold of thighs, dragging her fingernails down them and clawing at his skin.

Hyde groaned, bucking his hips towards her, pleasure pumping through his veins. She sucked his length, rolling her tongue around it, her eyes falling shut with another moan. He gasped and groaned at the vibration of her mouth. “Oh no you don't,” he snarled. “Open your pretty blue eyes. Look at me!”

And open her eyes she did, looking up at him and instantly meeting his gaze, a smile in her eyes. She was enjoying this.

He tightened his grip on her hair, causing her to wince once more, moaning louder than she had before, enough to send shock waves of pleasure shooting up through his cock to the rest of his body. He hissed and groaned, his breathing quickening along with his pounding heart. “Yes...that's my good little whore. You're going to make daddy cum, and you're going to make him cum hard.”

With his free hand, he reeled in the bottom part of the stethoscope, pressing it against his mitral, licking his lips, rocking his hips and groaning at the sudden chilliness of the diaphragm. “Hear that powerful ticker, nurse? Listen to it pounding.”

The smile brightened in Brianna's wide, fully dilated pupils, another moan rising up in her throat, this one dragging out longer than the one before it, bringing him closer to release.

“Oh motherfucking bullocks!” He shouted, beads of sweat forming at his hairline and rolling down his forehead, a few drops of cum already leaking out of his member. He bit his lip, trying painstakingly to shove the feeling down. “Christ!”

Brianna cupped his balls, squeezing and rubbing his sack, then squeezing the base of his member. Even though he was controlling the motion of her mouth on his cock, it didn't stop his little whore from controlling his climax. Once she began humming a tune against his length, he knew he was fucked.

He twitched with a sharp intake of breath, trembling and yanking as hard as he possibly could on her hair, which didn't help matters because it only brought back the vibration of her mouth with her pained groans. Frantically pulling himself half-way out of her mouth, he shoved down his need to cum, but it was becoming more and more of a struggle with each passing second. “You're trying to make daddy cum a lot sooner than I thought,” he growled. “Your effort is not going to to be rewarded. In fact, just the opposite, dear.”

Her eyes went wide before she sighed against his length. That cool breath she exhaled against his shaft felt like heaven, and he knew, he could come at any second. Her fingertips slid down his thighs, over his knees and down his calves, then back up again, sending tingles down the front of his body. As her tongue began to curl and flick around his cock, he nearly came undone, trembling involuntarily as a few more drops of his semen spilled out of the head of his cock and into her mouth.

Brianna smiled, greedily sucking and licking up every drop that came out of him. She took him in her hand, tapping the head of his member against her tongue then taking him a little deeper. Hyde groaned loudly and the moment she sucked, tightened her lips around his head and gave a long moan, he was gone.

His hips rocked, twisted and convulsed as he screamed out in pleasure, long, hard bursts of cum shooting out of him and into her mouth. With his hair matted to his sweaty face, he tugged on Brianna's hair once more, forcing her head back and sliding himself out of her mouth. Even as he did so, she attempted to lunge forward to collect each drop of cum that dripped out.

As much as he didn't want to, especially with his heart hammering against the diaphragm of the stethoscope, he let the instrument fall away from his chest and took his cock into his hand, groaning as he squeezed and squirted what was left of his climax out all over her face. Brianna obediently opened her mouth, her eyes falling shut as she attempted to catch every drop. “You like when daddy showers you with his cum? You like when he spreads his seed all over your pretty face?”

Reaching up, Brianna removed the stethoscope from her ears and set it on the floor. The smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth, was all he needed to see to answer his question.

He nodded his head in approval. “Yes...and you're going to drink it all up, aren't you my naughty little whore?”

She nodded in agreement, a smile in her eyes as she set both of her hands on her knees and looked up at him, sticking her tongue out and swallowing all that he gave her, just as a good girl should.

Hyde sighed softly, flipping his hair out of his sweaty face, his heart and his breathing gradually slowly beginning to return to a normal rate and licking his lips. When he had no more left in him, he tucked his shaft back in his underwear. “I'm the one who's in control! And don't you ever forget that. Now stand up, clean yourself off and finish my exam,” he commanded.

Brianna licked her lips and smirked, “yes, Mr. Hyde, right away.” Pushing herself up to her feet, she scooped up the cum drops on her face and sucked her fingers clean, turning and walking in the direction of the sink.

“And don't leave that little steth on the floor.” He snapped, brushing the sweaty hair out of his face. “That's not where it belongs. Did you enjoy listening to the sound of my pounding heart during climax, nurse?”

She moaned softly, nodding her head in agreement and glancing over her shoulder at him. Her hair was an utter mess, now hanging off her head, half up and half down. “Mm, yes I did. It's very, very loud and strong, sir,” she said, before turning on the sink.

“Yes...” He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, shifting against the tissue paper of the exam table, which was already ripped at the edges from how much he had been squirming and clawing at it during his blow job. Folding his hands between his legs, he glanced up at the clock on the wall.

Almost ten o' clock. His little one should be arriving home soon. That is, if she followed the rules he set out for her, along with her bedtime. She'd bloody well better.

After washing her hands and her face and drying them off, Brianna readjusted her dress and her hair, trying to make herself look presentable then returning to the exam table. Squatting down, she scooped up the stethoscope and put it back around her neck. “You have a very good heart, Mr. Hyde,” she beamed. “It's incredible.”

“Why thank you, nurse. I'm glad you think so, but you'd better listen to my lungs.” He feigned a few harsh coughs, lightly hitting his chest with his fist. “They've been...giving me a bit of trouble.”

Brianna blinked and pouted. “Oh, that doesn't sound so good.” She put the stethoscope back in her ears. “I better check then.”

“On my back, nurse, not my chest, remember that,” he muttered.

She nodded in approval. “Yes, sir.” Taking the diaphragm, in her hands, she stepped to the side of the table and pressed it against the middle of his back.

Hyde bit his lip, his head falling back, his eyes shutting as he groaned plentifully at the coolness of the disc as it hit his backside, a few more drops of cum leaking from his cock.

“Now take a deep breath,” she said huskily. He sucked in a huge breath then slowly blew it out. “Wow, that's huge...almost as huge as something else.”

He glanced over in his sub's direction with a grin. “Trying to flatter me now, nurse?”

“Always.” She brushed his hair away from his back, as she moved the stethoscope across his broad shoulders, pressing it to another spot. “Can you take another breath, Mr. Hyde?”

“Yes I can,” he said, just before sucking in another breath. He waited a few long seconds before posing the question. “How do I sound?”

“Just like I said before, incredible,” came her seductive and husky voice. “It sounds healthy and normal. I don't think there's anything wrong with your lungs, sir.”

He shook his head adamantly. “Keep listening. There's gotta be something wrong in there.”

She kept listening, moving the stethoscope around his back, down, listening for a few long seconds with his next big breath, then moving it to the left to listen again. “I don't hear anything, sir.”

_Bloody hell, not again_.

He rolled his eyes. “You don't hear me breathing?”

“Only when you take a deep breath...wait, I think I can hear your faint heartbeat.”

“And?”

“It all sounds normal, sir. Very healthy.” Pulling the stethoscope away from his back, she took it out of her ears, turning to grab the blood pressure cuff from the wall holder. “Would you mind if I check your blood pressure, Mr. Hyde?”

He shifted against the exam table, his cock throbbing at her question, a grin lighting up his eyes. “No, not at all. Please do.” He held out his left arm to her, smirking to himself as he watched her wrap the cuff snugly around his arm, hoping she got it right this time.

Brianna plugged the stethoscope back in her ears, and gingerly placed the diaphragm of the steth against the artery beneath his elbow. Holding it there, she lifted his arm and took the bulb attached to the cuff with her other hand, looking over at the gauge and pumping to inflate it.

His cock grew hard all over again at the growing tightness of the cuff, of the steth against his arm. He winced when it began to get too tight, confirming to him that she still had some practicing to do. “Stop,” he said suddenly, his gaze on the gauge. Brianna stopped pumping. “That's tight enough.”

She stood there for a moment, a pensive expression crossing her face as she both listened and stared at the gauge, the needle fluctuating lightly with his every heartbeat. A moment later, after the blood drained from his tingling arm, she slowly let the air out of the cuff with a hiss. “130 over eighty-six?”

“That sounds about right,” he replied, watching the disc of the stethoscope fall away from his arm before she ripped the cuff from it, and placed it back in the holder. “Better. You're getting there.” He stole a glance down at his arm, noticing the red cuff marks, but not caring much about them. Running his fingers through his hair a couple times, he exhaled sharply. “Now what are you going to examine?”

“Hmm...” A pensive expression crossed her face as she looked over at the things on the shelves. Walking over to the chest of drawers, she picked up the pen on the clipboard and made a few notes on it. “I'm supposed to be writing this stuff down.”

“Yes, you are.”

Setting the pen down a moment later, she grabbed a tongue depressor from a glass jar and a and a lighted otoscope sitting beside it. Stepping back to the exam table, she stood in front of him. “Can you open your mouth now, sir? I want to look at your throat.”

Hyde obediently opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. She pressed the tongue depressor against it and shined the light inside, cocking her head to peer inside.

“Can you say 'Ahh...?'”

“Ahh...”

“It seems normal.” She pulled the tongue depressor out of his mouth and took a step back, slowly sliding it into her own mouth, sucking his saliva from it with a moan and a curve of her lips. Watching her action only made his cock grow even harder, and he knew, without a fraction of a doubt, that it wouldn't be long before he was going to need another release. “Your mouth tastes good, Mr. Hyde.”

“Not as good as yours, Nurse Brianna,” he retorted with a mischievous smile.

“I've got something that tastes better.” Taking the tongue depressor, she hiked up her skirt with her free hand and slid it beneath, right between her slick folds. She licked her lips, pressing them together, her head falling back with a moan as she rubbed the stick up and down through her labia.

Jesus Christ! The little whore was teasing him, just out of his reach, and it was starting to drive him mad, both insanely and furiously. He growled, his fingers digging into the sides of the padded table, resisting the urge to pull his cock out of his briefs and take care of his needs, but no, he wouldn't be that desperate. Not when he had her to do the work for him.

Biting her lip, Brianna's eyes came open and met with his, sighing softly, her breath shaky as she pulled the stick out of her folds. She strutted towards him, swaying her hips provocatively as she moved. Lifting the stick, now soaked with her juices, she patted it against his slightly parted lips. “Can you open your mouth again, Mr. Hyde? I want you to taste me and tell me if _I'm_ healthy.”

Fixing her with his dark smolder, he obeyed, opening his mouth and allowing her to slide the stick back inside, nearly deep enough to gag him. He kept his gaze on her as he closed his lips on the tongue depressor, slowly sucking the taste of her from it with a moan, as if he were savoring a mouth watering Popsicle.

She feigned a worried look with a pout of her lips, a bat of her eyelashes. “I've been worried about the health of my pussy, sir, about what comes out of it. Someone told me you were an expert on taste testing, and that you know a bad one when you eat one. Please, tell me, how do _I_ taste?”

While she wasn't the best actress, her little act did succeed in making him harder. He pulled the stick out of his mouth and licked his lips. “Normal. Perfectly normal and appetizingly delicious. You are definitely not one of the bad ones...in taste.”

“Well thank--”

He didn't give her a chance to finish that sentence, because in a split second, he was hurling the stick down at her feet, gripping her throat and yanking her towards him to whisper in her ear. “But you _are_ a bad girl for touching yourself without my permission.”

Her eyes widened in astonishment, her hands going to his wrist, struggling to speak, or breathe, he wasn't sure which. It was probably a little of both. After her initial shock, her lips curved into a smirk.

The little masochistic whore would never learn. No matter what he did to her, no matter how violent he became, she would always be turned on by it.

“You want to be treated like a whore?” Springing up to his feet faster than she could blink an eye, he dragged her towards the exam table, shoving her down on her back, the tissue paper crinkling loudly with the impact. “Is that what you want?”

She tried to open her mouth to speak but couldn't.

“Well guess what, darling? Now, you've got it.” With his free hand, he pulled his fully erect cock free from his briefs and rammed himself inside of her, filling her completely, the head of his shaft rubbing roughly against her cervix.

A loud, strangled and agonizing scream came from the blonde, her legs falling open, her eyes tearing up almost immediately.

Hyde groaned and threw his head back, hissing at the throbbing pain that rapidly pulsated up his cock. “You leave me no other choice, Brianna.” His hand loosened a little on her throat as he looked down at her with a vexed darkness in his eyes. “Are you still taking your birth control?”

Looking up at him, she vigorously nodded her head, “y-y-yes, sir, I am.”

“Good. Then I won't have to waste another minute violating your dirty pussy, and treating you like the slut you really are.” His hand got tighter on her throat, causing her to wince and choke. “And if you cum this time, without my permission, you're going to be paying for it the rest of the night, you whore, in a very, very bad way. Is that clear?”

She swallowed hard against his hand, nodding her head until he loosened his grip once more. “Yes, sir, very clear.”

He pulled himself nearly all the way out of her, then shoved himself in again with a guttural groan, the hand on her throat tightening instinctively. Brianna cringed and groaned just the same. Holding tightly to her throat, his other hand connected with her cheek in a hard slap, throwing her head to one side then the other.

Tears welled up in Brianna's eyes as she kept her head to one side, looking away from him, her pale cheeks turning red from the slap, red with the imprint of his hand. Pulling his hand away from her throat and his cock out of her opening, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her up off the table. With her free hand, his whore grabbed her throat, coughing and gasping for breath. He barely gave her a moment to get her bearings, because the next thing he did was grab a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back, both hard and fast enough to give her whiplash.

Brianna winced and yelped, frantically reaching up in an attempt to pry his hand from her hair, but he held on tight.

“I thought you liked that, my slut. Huh?” He sneered. “I thought hair pulling was one of your kinks.”

“I do. But--but you're hurting me, sir.”

Hyde shoved her face down on her stomach against the exam table. With an angry growl, he spanked her creamy white ass so hard that his hand was even throbbing with pain. Much to his growing fury, Brianna gasped then moaned, not a painful moan, but a pleasurable one.

Grabbing another fistful of her hair, he yanked her head back, making her cry out in pain. He leaned in close to snarl in her ear as she trembled beneath him. “If I spank that pale ass again, I'm going to do more than brand you with my motherfucking hand. I'm going to leave welts. Very, very deep and painfully red welts all over your pretty skin. So many of them, that you won't be able to sit for weeks by the time I get done with you. Is that what you want?”

Brianna shuddered and attempted to stiffly shake her head. “N-No, sir. I don't.”

He shoved her face back into the tissue papered table, smearing her lipstick and that make-up that was all over her pretty face. “You want to be used like a worthless whore? Is that what the little slut wants? Answer me!”

“No. I mean, yes, I mean--I don't know!”

“ _You don't know_? It's a yes or no question, Brianna, but frankly, I could give a shit less. You've teased my cock long enough, and now, you're going to get it where it hurts.” With his grip firmly on her hair, smashing her face into the table, he shoved her skirt up and his cock into her hole, grunting loudly.

She groaned painfully, her voice partially muffled by the tissue paper. “Shiiit!”

He slipped his free hand beneath her neck, wrapping his fingers around her throat and growling. “Do I have to gag my slutty nurse too?”

After another muffled response that sounded like “no,” he didn't waste another minute in fucking the shit out of her hole. He pounded her full of his cock, his strokes hard, rough, very, very fast, skin slapping loudly against skin. Brianna grunted and whined with every stroke. Pulling his hand away from her hair, he struck her red ass two more times, his hand throbbing once again from the sheer force of it. Grabbing her throat with both of his hands, he lifted her head a few inches off the table, shaking her head back and forth as if she were a rag doll, the pressure tightening on her windpipe.

Brianna winced and whined, her fingernails clawing desperately at his hands as he continued pounding into her hole. While he could only see half of her face, he was right. Her make-up was considerably smeared across her face, and mixed with that make-up were actual tears. “S-Sir...please...” She gasped out.

“What's that I hear? Are you begging, Brianna? I've never heard that out of you before.” The only sound he got from her in response was a whine. Gripping her hair, he tugged her head back for good measure then smashed her face against the table once more. From his pounding heart, heavy breathing, and pleasure that was spreading faster and faster throughout his body, he could tell his climax was beginning to draw near, but he held back.

He had to check one thing first.

Slowing his rhythm, he slipped his free hand beneath Brianna's body, dragging two fingers through her folds and rubbing to check her wetness. She mewed like a cat, moaned loudly and squirmed in response, pressing herself harder against his fingers. Well, she was certainly more wet than she had been before, but she still had yet to come. He pinched her clitoris hard, causing her to scream out in both pleasure and pain. Lifting her hips, he slapped her there with all his might, once – twice – three times.

“You little whore!” He barked. “That's all you are to me. That's all you've ever been. Nothing but a dirty little whore!”

He pinched her clit again, harder then before. Brianna screamed and made a sound as if she were choking back a sob or on spit. He wasn't sure which, but he knew that the first was impossible. His masochistic whore never cried. Pain was her pleasure, no matter how excruciating it was.

With another tug on her hair, he shoved his hand against the nape of her neck, pressing her harder against the table, his right hand gripping her hip firmly, his fingernails digging into the skin of her lower back as he quickened his rhythm again, slamming his cock into her, as deep, fast, and hard as he possibly could, with no remorse whatsoever. He was all the way in, his ball sack pounding against her buttocks with just as much force, skin loudly slapping against skin, the sound resonating through the whole room. Louder than their heavy breathing.

Hyde groaned and growled. Brianna screamed and groaned, the sound more pained than pleasurable. “Are you close? Tell me the truth.”

“All...almost, sir,” she gasped with another moan.

No sooner after she replied, did he let go, allowing his climax to consume him, throwing his head back, his body trembling uncontrollably as he let out a ferocious growl, coming hard inside of her hole. Harder than he had in weeks.

Judging from the sound of her breathing and the whimpering, kitten like noises she was making, Hyde knew that Brianna was dangerously close to her own climax and quickly pulled himself out of her, leaving her an unsatisfied, sweaty, whimpering mess on the table. “Oh no, no, no...not this time, love. Bad whores aren't allowed to come.”

As he stood there, fighting to catch his breath, Brianna remained frozen in the position she was in, panting wildly, groaning painfully, as if she had just woken up hungover from a pissed drunk night. She whined like a wounded animal, her eyes glazed over with fatigue. “Sir...please...finish me.”

“You need to be taught a lesson, Brianna,” he remarked. “Since a regular punishment isn't sufficient and will only cause the little whore to get wet again, I'm going to start by taking all of those things you desire away from you.”

She groaned irritably. “For how long, sir?”

“Until you decide to shape up!” He snapped. “And start following the rules laid out for you in the contract. Section one, paragraph one. Do you recall what the first rule was? Hmm?”

With a wince and a painful groan, Brianna rolled over onto her back, her legs falling open, exposing her slick labia, her juices shining at him in the light of the room. “No, sir. I forgot.”

Hyde marched over to the side of the table, gripping her throat tightly in his hand, cutting off her air supply. “You better remember!” Brianna's eyes went wide with panic, her hands gripping his wrist as she attempted to choke out a response. With his free hand, he slapped her hard across her flushed, make-up smeared face, her left cheek already branded with the shape of his hand and now, so was her right.

Fresh tears welled up in Brianna eyes, a hint of fear shining in her eyes. He gripped her pretty throat for a few long seconds then pulled his hand away. Brianna sucked in a deep breath, her hand quickly going to her throat as she began coughing uncontrollably.

His gaze momentarily fell upon her folds, but he quickly averted his gaze, waiting for her to stop coughing before he began pacing from one side of the room to the other, his arms behind his back. “Section one, paragraph one clearly states, that all subs will treat me and their fellow subs _with respect_ at all times. And you haven't been doing that, have you?”

Brianna coughed a couple more times. “No, sir...” She said hoarsely.

“Precisely. As I stated before, you already have one strike against you. Are you planning on making it...” His voice trailed off as he heard the doorbell rang, echoing up the stairs. “Two?” He finished.

_Little one_.

If that was her, and he didn't anticipate it to be anyone else, he made a mental note to make her a copy of the house key. He sighed deeply, looking back at Brianna, darkness filling his eyes. Glancing down at his crotch, he tucked his cock back into his briefs. “Before you decide to make it strike two, I would seriously consider thinking long and hard about the consequences of your actions.”

Brianna sighed irritably, averting her gaze, but saying nothing.

He turned to walk out of the exam room, but stopped mid-step, turning back around to face her. “You have ten minutes to clean up this room, and put everything back in its place. If I find out that you used that time to finish yourself off, and _I will find out_ , you'll be spending the next two weeks, in a very special, very uncomfortable, iron clad belt. Understand?”

The blonde's eyes widened in horror as she attempted to stammer a reply. “Y-Yes, sir. I understand, sir.”

“And you _will_ be doing my laundry, whore.” He said as he pulled the door open and stepped out into the upstairs hallway.

“Yes, sir,” Brianna replied. “I will.”

Another ring of the doorbell resounded through the foyer as he hurried down the stairs, telling himself once more to make Amy a key first thing in the morning. When he came to the bottom of the stairs, he glanced up at the clock on the wall, pleased to see that she had gotten home in time for bed, twenty minutes early. After taking a quick look in the peephole, he opened the door wide and greeted her with a warm smile. “Welcome home, little one.”

Just as he anticipated, her eyes instantly widened in surprise as she realized he was in nothing but his briefs. She noticeably swallowed hard and smiled softly. “Uh, H-Hi master,” she replied, gingerly walking in, a distinctive stench of aerobic exhaustion permeating off of her. “S-Sorry, am I interrupting something? Should I come back later?”

He shut the door behind her and shook his head, his brows stitching inquisitively, his forehead wrinkling along with it. “What a stupid thing to say. No, of course you don't have to come back later. You live here, remember?”

She winced, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. “Right, my bad.”

“On your knees,” he commanded. “Show me how much you truly appreciate me, and your new home.”

Amy's eyes widened momentarily, opening her mouth to say something until he arched a brow at her in challenge. Almost immediately, she shut her pretty little mouth, set her purse down and started to lower herself to her knees.

“Stop. Shoes off.”

She stopped short, reaching down to untie then pull off each one of her sneakers, dropping them on the floor next to her purse then gingerly lowered herself down to her knees, bowing her head in proper submission.

“Yes...” He breathed, a smirk creeping across his face, “that's my good girl.” Reaching down, he gently and lovingly stroked her hair, from her scalp to the nape of her neck. “For a beginner, you're learning so quickly. That pleases your master very, very much.”

“Well, I'm doing the best that I can, sir,” she replied. “I'm glad you're pleased with me.”

Cupping her chin in his hand, he lifted her gaze to meet with his. “Did you have a lovely workout, little one?”

“I tried to, sir.”

He blinked, his forehead wrinkling in concern, his heart starting to pound frantically with his sudden panic. “ _Tried_ to? What do you mean 'tried to?'”

“I mean, I still got my workout, sir. I did the yoga with Dana, but I got exhausted and I wanted to be here to go to bed on time, so I only did half of my mile on the treadmill.”

Hyde relaxed. “Running or jogging?”

“Jogging, if that's okay, sir.”

“That's quite alright. I'm proud of you for the time which you did put in. As of now, you've got four more days to complete your remaining two and a half miles. Three times a week, my love, and you've still got another yoga class this week as well.”

She nodded her head in regard. “Oh—I mean, yes, master. I know it's late and I'll probably have to go to bed really soon, but do you think that maybe, possibly, you could give me more time to shower, even if I go past eleven o' clock? Just for tonight? I don't want to smell tomorrow for school.”

Hyde glanced up at the clock on the wall, heaving a deep sigh then looking back down at her, letting go of her chin. “It is now a quarter to eleven, that gives you fifteen minutes. How much longer do you really need?”

“Well...it usually takes me half an hour, sir. I have to shampoo, condition and shave. It takes some time.”

“You're not getting an extra fifteen minutes,” he insisted. She quickly hung her head down in shame. “I'll give you ten. Eleven ten, and not a minute more. If you're not in bed by then, you'll be getting double the punishment you did this afternoon.”

Amy looked up at him in surprise. “I-I don't want that, master...to get punished again.”

“Then you better use that time to your advantage.” He turned and headed back upstairs, assuming she would follow, and follow she did, with her purse and shoes in hand, as quick as her little feet could carry her. He smiled to himself, knowing he was going to be getting some very lovely readings from that holter monitor later, with the sudden racing of her little pumping heart.

“My collar and the monitor, master? Can you take them off now?”

“That's what I plan on doing, my little one,” he argued. “Go wait for me in the bathroom and be ready to jump in that shower.”

Amy turned and darted off in the direction of her bathroom. His brows stitched inquisitively, his eyes narrowing just the same.

Bloody hell. If she was exhausted, or possibly still feeling her punishment from that afternoon, she certainly wasn't showing it. In fact, she looked as if she still had quite a bit of energy left in that petite body.

Stepping towards his bedroom door, he quickly slipped inside, retrieving the key to her collar in the top drawer of his nightstand then striding down the hall to her bathroom. The shower was already running, the mirrors above the sink starting to fog up when he entered. Amy was standing there stark naked, save for her collar and the holter monitor around her neck, electrodes still attached to her chest. “Come here, little one, and turn around.”

She took a tentative step towards him, looking more than just a little nervous, her expression guarded.

_Bugger. The poor little thing is still afraid of m_ e. He sighed softly. “It's alright, my little love, I'm not going to hurt you,” he assured her.

Amy noticeably swallowed and gently nodded her head, slowly turning around, her back facing him.

He looked down at her bottom, scowling when he saw the bright red welts the paddle had left on her cream colored skin. His fingers slowly brushed over one cheek and then the other. She hissed and flinched away from his touch. “Oh little one, it's alright. I just want to have a quick look.” He nodded his head, then proceeded to remove her collar. “Good. It doesn't look as though it will bruise. You should be alright. Turn around.”

She turned to face him and he handed her her collar. Next, he slipped the receiving end of the holter monitor off her neck and flipped it open, smiling brightly when he saw the beat of her heart scurrying across the small screen. “Ah...there you are, my little pumping one, and you look so beautiful. Yes...perfect rhythm,” he averted his attention away from the receiver and leaned in, speaking to her heart, “you keep pumping in there.”

Amy's eyes fell shut as she exuded a whimper and a soft sigh, tightly clenching her thighs together. “M-Master, doctor, please...”

He chuckled softly, glancing down at her mound, noticing a shiny bit of wetness spreading out of it. If he wasn't so intent on letting her shower and getting her to bed, he would take advantage of pleasuring her, but now wasn't the time. Closing up the receiver, he proceeded to peel off each of the six electrodes. “Please _what_? Please isn't one of our safe words.”

She opened her eyes and shook her head, swallowing hard. “Never mind. I'm okay now, sir.”

“Uh-huh...so, I assume you made note of the time you began each workout?”

“Yes, sir, I did, and Dana did it for me too.”

“Very good. And did you two get along?”

“Yeah, we did actually,” she said with a smirk, glancing down as he continued removing her electrodes.

“Lovely. I'm awfully glad I put her in charge of seeing you through your workout.” He removed the last electrode and rolled the leads around the box receiver. “Alright, hurry into the shower, little one.” She didn't need to be told twice, she whirled around, set her collar down on the sink then climbed in, quickly tugging the curtain around her. “Remember, eleven ten!” He shouted over the loud spray. “Not a minute more.”

“Yes, master, I will try!” She shouted back.

“It'll be your own fault if you go over that, my dear!” And with that, he turned and left her to her shower, returning to his own bedroom, stopping short when he saw Brianna step out of the exam room. “I assume the room is clean?”

Brianna nodded affirmatively as he stepped closer to her, deeply inhaling her scent. “Yes, sir. All clean, everything organized, fresh tissue paper on the table.”

He pushed the door open and took a peek inside. She was telling him the truth, the place was practically spotless. “Yes, that's a good whore.” Pulling the door shut, he turned back to face her. “Inspection! Assume the position.”

She smirked at his choice of words then turned around, bending down to grab her ankles, her ass high in the air. He leaned over, tilting his head to one side and slipping two fingers between her thighs, sliding them quickly through her folds. Brianna's breath hitched before she moaned with pleasure. Lifting his head, he cupped her shaved sex in his hand, feeling for any thick abundance of wetness against his palm, that would indicate her pussy had burst with a recent orgasm.

Brianna sighed contentedly and moaned. “I like being inspected like this, sir.”

“Shut up!” He exclaimed. “You speak again, my whore, you'll be wearing that chastity belt for the next forty eight hours.”

The blonde's shoulders noticeably sagged in defeat, but she remained quiet.

No...her sex was just as wet as he had left her.

Pulling his hand away, he conducted one last inspection, the taste test. He slipped his fingers into his mouth, tasting her juices, noting the consistency and just how fresh she tasted to his palette or lack thereof. “Hmm...” He swallowed her juices, gently smacking his lips together a couple times to fully savor her taste.

No. She wasn't fresh at all.

“Very well. You've been a good whore. You may go.”

Brianna came back up, and without so much as glancing in his direction, marched off in the direction of her room, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

“And if you slam your bedroom door again, and I will slam your pretty head against the wall.” His gaze lingered on her until she slipped into her room, quietly shutting the door behind her. “That's better!”

Turning on his heels, he returned to his own bedroom and jumped into the shower himself. Unlike his little one, he only needed fifteen minutes to shower, ten, if the extra five minutes wasn't always spent on his hair. When he got out, he rubbed a dry towel against his head as he stepped into his bedroom. After pulling on a clean pair of black briefs, he grabbed his black leather doctor bag, opening it up and pulling out his black cardiology Littmann stethoscope. He draped it over his shoulders then grabbed the bag and headed out of his bedroom.

As he approached the bathroom door, he was pleased to find that the shower was off. All he could hear were the sounds of his little one loudly brushing her teeth. He opened the door and peeked his head in, seeing her in her robe in front of the bathroom sink. “Five minutes, little one. I'm counting you down.”

She jumped in fright and looked over her shoulder at him, nodding her head in regard. “Yes, sir.”

“Did you floss?”

“Ah-huh.”

“Very well. Hurry it up.” Leaving the door ajar, he turned and stepped into her bedroom, walking over to her bed and setting his bag down on the nightstand. After pulling back the covers, he picked up one of her pillows and gave it a couple good fluffs, then placed it back at the head of the bed.

Opening the bag up, he looked over at her bedroom door, checking the time on the iPod dock on her nightstand and sighing impatiently. He stood there staring at the door, his arms crossed firmly over his chest. When he heard her footsteps in the hall, he clapped his hands together. “Chop chop, love! You're almost out of time!”

Amy dashed into her bedroom, shrugging off her robe. “Do I still have time to change into a nightgown or something?”

“No nightgown tonight. Into bed!”

Sighing softly, she quickly climbed up onto the bed and slipped between the sheets.

“Tonight you're sleeping naked. You've already wasted enough time as it is. You're not going to waste anymore by searching for something to change into.” He sat down next to her on the bed, taking the stethoscope from behind his neck and plugging it into his ears. “One last check of your vitals and then you will sleep.”

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he took the cool disc, gasping when he pressed it against her aortic valve. A smirk instantly appeared on his face at the loud sound of her rapidly thumping heart. That was one of the things he loved most about stething her pretty little heart, and hearing that excitable little pump. She was so aroused by his doing so, that her heart instantly began to pound every time the instrument touched her chest.

He could listen to her heart for hours. It was music to his ears.

His eyes fell shut, nodding his head in approval. “Yes, you're doing well in there, aorta. Hope you don't mind me recording you this evening. Just wanted to make sure you were doing your job properly. All of you valves.”

Amy blushed again, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she looked away at something else.

He moved the disc left over her pulmonic valve. “Hello, my pretty pumping pulmonic. Busy as a bee tonight? Yes....you didn't mind me recording you earlier, did you?” He paused for a moment, as if listening for an answer. “Ah, of course not.”

She noticeably swallowed hard, her amazing little heart pumping even faster as a result.

“That sympathetic nervous system just went into overdrive,” he remarked with a chuckle, moving the disc over her tricuspid valve.

Amy stared at him in confusion. “Huh?”

Hyde snickered. “Nothing, my love. You'll reach that point of your anatomy class eventually. Quiet now and let me listen to your tricuspid.” Amy fell quiet. He moved to her final valve, pressing it under her left breast to locate that mitral.

Just as he suspected, she gasped, her eyes falling shut and her chin arching off the bed with a soft moan. He chuckled deeply as her heart started pounding in her ears.

“You love it when my steth meets your mitral, don't you little one?”

“Mm-hmm...”

He lifted the covers with his free hand, taking a peek underneath and smirking to himself, seeing the proof of her arousal glistening on her sex in the soft light of the lamp. Removing his hand from the covers, he slowly dragged a finger through the slick folds of her labia. “Yes...I can tell.”

Amy gasped louder, her limbs contracting another moan escaping her. She grabbed her head with one hand and bit her lip. “Fuck...”

Hyde greedily sucked the taste of her from his finger with a pleasant moan of his own, the taste of her and the sound of her racing heart causing him to get hard all over again. “Not tonight, Amy. You've got school in the morning.”

Her eyes quickly snapped open. “Oh shit! My alarm! Can I get up to get my cell phone from my purse, master? I need to set it. Please?”

“No, you may not. You will stay in this bed until I say otherwise, and I will get it for you as soon as I'm done.”

She nodded, noticeably sighing in relief. “Yes, master.”

He looked down at her breast. “Goodnight, mitral. Goodnight valves.” He moved the diaphragm of the steth down, pressing it against one side of her ribs then the other, listening to the rise and fall of the air rushing through her lungs as she breathed in then out.

_Clear and beautiful_.

She tensed as the diaphragm moved lower, pressing against her abdomen. He scowled, his brows stitching in concern as he heard the loud growling and gurgling. He moved it from one side to the other, then above her belly button. A deep sigh escaped him as he looked down at the place he held his steth, “your mommy didn't feed you, did she?”

Another growl, this one louder and greedier than before, as if her stomach was agreeing with him.

“I ate dinner, master,” Amy replied.

He glowered at her. “Yes, but that was almost four hours ago. You didn't pick up a snack on your way home?”

She shook her head. “No, sir. I was going to, but I know you won't let me eat fast food anymore, and I had to get here in time for bed. I did have some water though, Zack...gave me some.” She cringed.

He froze, his breathing quickening, his face turning red, his blood boiling with the snapping of his temper. Quickly, he pulled the stethoscope from his ears. “Who the fuck is Zack?”

Her eyes widened in horror and without hesitation, replied. “Courtney's brother! My best friend Courtney, he's her big brother. He w—I met him at the gym. I mean, I ran into him at the gym. He goes there a lot. He's just a friend, I swear to God, master. Nothing more. Just a friend.”

Hyde held her gaze for a few long seconds, studying her face and contemplating whether or not to believe her. She had kept eye contact and there was certainly a lack of hesitation in her response. “Very well, I believe you. After all, if I suspected you were lying to me, I could always ask Dana. She was there.”

“I'm _not_ lying to you...master.”

“Yes, and mark my words, you never will. Trust and honesty. That's what I value in this relationship, but above all...loyalty.”

“Trust me, if it were between you and Zack, I would rather be here with you than him.”

He smiled smugly to himself, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Good girl. Sit up.” She pushed herself up to a seated position and he stood up, turning to stand beside her and plugging the stethoscope back into his ears. “Let's have a longer listen to those beautiful lungs.”

She noticeably swallowed, jumping and gasping softly when he pressed the cool diaphragm to her backside.

Hyde grinned at her reaction, stealing a glance over at the clock. “Relax, my sweet Amy. Take some nice deep breaths.”

“Ah-um...okay.” Her eyes fell shut as she took in a couple deep breaths, letting each one out slowly.

He smiled at the sound in his ears, the loud inhalation of air rushing through her lungs. Taking another look down at her exposed sex, he noticed she had grown wetter, some of her juices seeping out of her, and every time he moved the disc to another spot on her back, she took another deep breath and those pretty juicy walls tightened.

“That cunt of yours looks just as hungry as your belly tonight, it's salivating.” He sighed softly, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. “It's awfully too bad you've got class in the morning. I would be happy to drink and clean her right up.”

Amy whimpered, and shuddered, her eyes falling shut as she bit her bottom lip. She shifted restlessly against the bed, more of her juices dripping out of her and onto the bed sheets. “Oh master, please...please drink me.”

Bloody hell. He was tempted, so fucking tempted to suck that pussy right up, but he would not allow her to fall behind in her studies. “No.” Pulling his head away from her, he moved the disc lower. “Now take a deep breath.”

She whined, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Looking down at herself, she scowled but took a deep breath. “Is--”

“Shh! Quiet now, my dear.” He listened for a few long seconds then rose to his full height and removed the steth from his ears. “All clear, those little lungs sound fantastic.”

Amy blushed. “Thank you, doctor.”

“You may lie back now.”

And lie back she did. “Is it okay if I sleep with a towel under me from now on, master? I don't want to have to keep washing my sheets when I...well, you know.”

He grinned as he reached into his bag and pulled out the blood pressure cuff. “When you come or when you wet them yourself?”

“Both.”

“It's your bed now, love, so yes, I will allow that.” He loudly ripped the Velcro apart then held the latex cuff open. “Let's have that arm.” She gingerly lifted her left arm and held it out, allowing him to snugly wrap it around it. “Thank you.” After putting the steth back into his ears, he pressed the diaphragm to her artery, holding her arm with that hand and pumping the bulb hastily, his eyes on the gauge. He smiled to himself as he heard the artery thumping then stopped pumping when it disappeared.

He had a feeling she was still getting wetter, just the same way she did when he was listening to her heartbeat, but he was too focused on the gauge to glance down at that pretty cunt. A moment later, he released the air with a hiss, removed the stethoscope from his ears and ripped the cuff away from her arm. “129 over 92. Not too bad.”

“Master, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, my love,” he replied, returning the cuff to his bag then slinging the steth over his shoulders, holding both ends in each hand, listening intently to what she had to ask.

“Do you check Brianna's vitals too before she goes to bed?”

He tossed his head to one side, his forehead wrinkling pensively. “I have a listen to her heart and check her respiration rate. That's about it. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious, wondering if I get special treatment.”

“You _do_ , because of that sensitive little belly and that hypertension.”

Her cheeks flushed bashfully. Nodding, she pulled the covers up to her neck and settled in to get comfortable. Hyde glanced over at the clock, sighing irritably when he saw it was almost eleven thirty. Letting go of his stethoscope, he leaned in, the instrument swinging lightly and brushing against her face as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Sleepy time. Goodnight, my little one. Sweet dreams.”

She smiled softly. “Goodnight master. Oh! My phone?”

“Right!” He turned and walked over to grab her purse, slipping his hand inside and feeling around for her cell phone, slipping it out and handing it over to her with a smirk. “Here you are. Set that alarm.” He set the purse on the floor beside the nightstand.

Amy quickly powered on her phone and set the alarm. Hyde cocked his head to see the screen, making absolute certain she was in fact doing so. A moment later, she set the device on the nightstand beside her. “Done.”

“Good girl.” Closing up his medical bag, he grabbed the handle and turned to walk out of the room. “Sleep well, my darling.”

 


	15. Don't Come Around Here

      The next afternoon, Amy decided she would come straight home after school—which thankfully she was on time for due to setting her alarm. Yes, technically, she only had four days left to get her two and a half mile jog done, but after her punishment the day before, and her trip to the gym, she was far too sore to do anything else. All she wanted to do was relax, maybe take a walk in Hyde's garden, or better yet, soak in the hot tub near his pool house.

Oh yeah, that sounded like heaven.

A part of her had been tempted to try another Yoga class with Dana, but she wasn't really in the mood for that either, especially after walking up all those inclines and stairs on her college campus. So she said to hell with the gym and came home.

As she approached the front door to the mansion, she made a mental note to ask Hyde about getting her a key. This ringing the doorbell shit when she lived there was getting ridiculous and she felt more stupid every time she did it.

Less than a minute later, the door came open and her master greeted her with a sheer look of surprise and a smile. “Little one! Home so soon?”

“Yeah—I mean, yes, sir. I just want to relax today, if that's okay.”

Hyde froze, his brows stitching inquisitively. “Today?”

“Yes, sir.”

For a few long seconds, all he did was stand there staring at her, looking down on her with a firmly paternal expression, as if she had done something wrong. Suddenly, she wished she could take her words back.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he stepped back, opening the door wider and glancing towards the foyer expectantly. “Come in,” he ordered.

She blinked, her eyes widening momentarily in surprise as she hastily stepped into the foyer, keeping her body turned towards him as she did so, in a vain attempt to keep her ass from being spanked. If that's what he intended on doing. His next choice of words stunned her into silence.

“You can use the rest of the afternoon to relax,” he said, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Turning back to face her, he hit her with that dark, sinister and sexy smolder, the one that could get any girl's panties off, his pupils nearly touching his lids, exposing the white at the bottom of his eyes, “but that doesn't change the fact that you will return to your training this evening, in my bedroom after dinner, or possibly in the basement. I haven't decided where we will conduct our session yet.”

A shudder racked her body, wetness spreading through her core. That look...it was hypnotizing her. With a slow nod and a glassy eyed expression, she responded, "yes, master, I will.”

Hyde stepped forward with a grin, caressing the back of her head with his hand and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “That's my good girl,” he murmured, gently pulling back and looking down at her. “After analyzing the results of your holter monitor last night, you are free and clear to continue exercising. Heart rate looks alright, but you've still got a ways to go before you reach your target, rhythm looks nice and normal, no unusual murmurs, palpitations or PVCs. And you _will_ return to the gym tomorrow to finish up your routine for the week. Understand?”

Her sex clenched with arousal as he spoke of her heart, her wetness spreading, her eyes falling shut, not daring to look him in his again, her head bobbing up and down. “Yes, sir. I will, sir.” She felt his lips curl into another smile against her forehead, his hand continuing to caress her hair lovingly, her heart pounding as she felt his breath hot against her face, and then there was that word.

“Yes...”

Her backpack slipped off her shoulder before she reached out and clutched the sleeves of his shirt, a moan falling from her lips, her knees nearly buckling beneath her at the sound of his seductive whisper. “Oh sweet Lord...” She breathed, pressing her forehead against part of that hairy chest that peeked through the collar of his half-unbuttoned shirt.

“That's _Dark_ Lord to you, my sweet Amy,” he whispered in her ear, “or _my_ Lord, if you prefer.”

Amy deeply breathed him in, her head spinning with his overwhelming, addicting and masculine scent, but she decided not to regard his suggestion. She wasn't exactly referring to him when she said the words. It just came out, as more of a small plea to a higher power.

“From now on, every time you step foot through that door, you will greet me appropriately and with respect.” He set his hands firmly upon her shoulders and urgently whispered a command in her ear. “Get on your knees.”

As he stepped back, Amy blinked a few times, wavering on her heels for a few seconds. She frantically reached out, quickly finding something to grab onto then started to take her shoes off.

“ _Now_ , Amy,” he snapped, pointing down at his feet.

After scrambling to rid herself of her second shoe, she lowered herself to her knees before him, bowing her head in submission.

“Sit up tall! Chest out, shoulders back. Wrists crossed behind you.”

She jumped and swallowed at the shrillness of his voice, but adjusted herself to his specifications then waited for further instructions.

“Good girl. This is exactly how you will greet me from now on, unless I command you to strip out of your clothes beforehand. Nevertheless, you will always be respectful to your master and ready for my use. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” She heard him slip his hand into his pocket for something, but she wasn't sure what. The next thing she felt was his hand cupping the bottom of her chin, lifting her head to meet his gaze. In his free hand, he held a key.

“Your new house key, my dear. Add it to your key ring and keep it safe. If I decide not to renew your contract after the course of your training has concluded, you will be a good girl and return it to me.”

 _Ha! How about that?_ She didn't even have to ask. He had taken the liberty of making her one already. She took the key from him with a soft smile. “Yes, sir. Thank you, master. I was going to ask about that.”

“Well now you don't have to. Since you're neglecting to go to the gym, exactly what _are_ your plans for this afternoon, my little one?”

“Well, sir, I was thinking about either taking a walk in your garden or using the hot tub. Maybe both. Is that okay? May I do that?”

Hyde smiled to himself and nodded, his thumb brushing against her chin. “Yes, my little love, you may.”

“Thank you, master.”

“You're welcome. Now...you may rise.”

She pushed herself up her feet after he pulled his hand away, tucking a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Grabbing her backpack and her shoes, she turned back around and noticed that he was still standing there, staring at her expectantly. Was she forgetting something?

“Is there something you'd like to say to me, before you return to your room, Amy?” He inquired, arching a brow at her in challenge.

Suddenly, something clicked in her head. “Oh! May I be excused, master?”

He smirked smugly and nodded to himself. “Good girl. And yes, you may.”

With a nod, she walked past him and up the stairs to her bedroom. After dropping her backpack and shoes on the floor just inside the door, she went to her purse to attach her new house key to her key ring. Once that was done, she changed out of her clothes and into a pink terry cover up dress, matching bikini bottoms and some flip flops. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail then grabbed a pair of sunglasses. Before she headed back downstairs, she stopped to grab a towel from her bathroom. She could hear her master talking to someone as she came down the stairs.

“Yes, she was a hard one to tame...” He said. “But she's coming around, with my own personal powers of persuasion.” He laughed with wicked amusement. “You know I do, mate.”

 _Is he talking about_ me?

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, peeking into the sitting room and realizing Hyde was on the phone. He was leaning back against the couch, his right ankle resting over his left knee. She froze when he spotted her and they locked eyes, the amusement on his face vanishing within the blink of an eye.

“Hang on, mate,” he said into the cell phone. Amy started to turn and walk away, but froze at the sound of her master's voice. “Is there something I can help you with, Amy?”

She blinked and cringed, slowly turning back to face him. Hugging the towel to her chest, she stiffly shook her head. “No, sir. Just heading outside to the backyard is all. Sorry.”

Hyde nodded his head. “You're not planning on sticking your head underwater with that collar on, are you?”

“No, sir. Not at all.”

“Good.” His expression suddenly became firmly paternal. “Be on your way now.” He waved her away. “Off you go.”

Amy nodded. “Right. Sorry, sir.” Quickly turning back around, she strode through the foyer and past the stairs, feeling his gaze practically burning into her back until she was completely out of sight.

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, relieved that she had narrowly dodged a bullet, thoroughly looking forward to actually exploring his huge backyard, having the garden and the hot tub all to herself. Unfortunately, when Amy pulled back the screen door and stepped out into the yard, she froze, realizing that that wasn't going to happen.

Lounging by the pool on one of the comfy chaises, in a skimpy maroon bikini, was that blonde slut, Brianna. Her own hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, and a pair of amber colored lenses were shielding her eyes from the bright afternoon sunlight.

 _Great. So much for an afternoon to myself. Bitch_.

Exhaling sharply, she turned and headed back inside the house. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she stood there, leaning one shoulder against the wall, staring out of the sliding glass door, her arms crossed defensively over her chest. Was she really going to let this bitch keep her from enjoying herself today?

She glanced back towards the sitting room, where she could still hear Hyde on the phone. Fat chance going back upstairs. If he saw her, he would surely get suspicious and wonder why she wasn't doing what she planned on doing, then she would have to explain herself, and her reasons for having problems getting along with the bitch. She didn't know if she wanted to chance facing him again. He already seemed pissed when she interrupted his phone conversation.

 _Just ignore her. Just ignore the bitch._  
 _Go for a walk through the garden. She's nowhere near the garden_.

Hearing Hyde's amused and deep laughter, she stole a glance back at the sitting room, chewing on her bottom lip. She knew there was no way she was getting back to her room without him noticing, so that was that. It was either deal with Brianna....or deal with him.

 _Let's go with Brianna_.

Rolling her eyes towards the ceiling, she set her towel down on one of the dining room chairs, then turned towards the sliding glass door. Taking a couple deep breaths to calm her irritable anger, she slowly and quietly slid the glass door open, then the screen, gingerly stepping outside, sliding the screen door shut behind her. Glaring over at Brianna, she slipped her own sunglasses over her eyes. The blonde appeared to be in her own world and didn't even notice that she had come out, nor did she bother to glance in her direction.

Well that was a relief.

Sighing softly, she turned and headed down the arch walkway, taking the few steps down to the garden. She smiled softly to herself as she strolled off in the direction of the gushing water fountain, the spray resembling that of a geyser, reaching a good six feet in the air. Perching herself on the edge of fountain's flat stone frame, she took a long look around the beautiful and breathtaking garden, letting out a content sigh and smiling once more.

Who would of thought that an aggressive and intimidating man such as Hyde would have his own garden? He didn't seem like the type of man who appreciated nature or even flowers, but she had a feeling that he had done this more for his subs than for himself. And surely he had to have a regular gardener drop by every now and then to tend to all of this. That had to be the only reason it stayed so beautiful, and the flowers kept blooming. Well, the sprinklers helped water the plants, but he had to have someone pull weeds for him, trim the hedges, and mow the lawn, didn't he? Definitely. And as rich as he appeared to be, she didn't see any other way he managed to maintain it.

She turned and dipped a hand into the cool water, swishing and splashing it back and forth. Peeking over her sunglasses, she noticed there were a few pennies at the bottom of the tank, and it made her giggle. Was he the wishing well type too? No. Hardly. They had probably been tossed in there by one of his past subs or something. She would toss one in herself, but she didn't have any change on her at the moment. Clearly, he didn't care there was change in his fountain or he would of removed it already. Pulling her hand out of the water, she shook it dry and set both of her hands on her knees, stretching her limbs and taking another look around.

After another minute, she pushed herself up to her feet and continued walking along the cobblestone path, heading towards the gazebo. A cool light breeze blew a few loose strands of hair into her face, the rubber soles of her flip flops sinking into the damp grass as she neared closer towards her destination. Taking the few steps up, she walked to the center of the gazebo, holding her arms out at her sides and spinning around a few times with a giggle. “Amazing,” she murmured to herself as she stopped spinning, setting her hands on her hips.

Sighing softly, she left the gazebo and continued her walk through the garden, stopping to lean in and smell the sweet aroma of the flower bushes every now and then, a few red carnations here, a few pink daisies there. It was when she came to a stone and cemented path that Hyde's garden truly took her breath away.

The descending cement steps were surrounded on either sides by fir plants, maple bushes, and so many beautiful blooming pink roses and daises. The path led half-way across the yard to a long, beautiful bamboo arch way with neatly trimmed hedges along the base, and even more pink roses, hanging over head almost like a wedding chapel. She covered her mouth with both of her hands and gasped, his eyes lighting up with a smile.

“Oh wow...” She breathed.

Now she definitely knew where she wanted to get married, in an archway identical to that one. You know, if she could ever afford a place like this, or her future husband. She shook her head in disbelief, the smile remaining present on her face as she walked down the path, admiring her surroundings. She stopped every now and then to take another whiff of each bush of flowers.

“This man is just full of surprises, isn't he?” She said softly to herself.

Like a child, she giggled and scampered down the archway, then up again, then down before she finally let out a breath and began heading back towards the house. She continued shaking her head in disbelief, still unwilling to believe that Hyde owned such a beautiful garden. This man was a closet romantic. He had to be.

Amy had been so wrapped up in the beauty of his garden, that she had forgotten all about Brianna, but when she stepped back into the archway separating the garden from the pool area, there she was. No longer on the chaise but doing laps from one end of the pool to the other. She rolled her eyes dramatically, knowing there would be no getting past her to the hot tub without her looking up and seeing. Should she even bother going back to get her towel?

Maybe if she walked really fast, the blonde skank wouldn't notice her. It was a long shot, but she'd try anything just to get into that inviting hot tub.

Holding her head high, she took a breath and didn't bother with her towel. She just strode quickly, walking along the outside of the pool towards the tub across the yard. Suddenly, the sloshing of the pool water stopped, and she knew, without a doubt, she had been seen.

“Well, well, it's master's whiny little bitch,” Brianna remarked.

Amy froze, her blood boiling hot like fire as she slowly turned around to face the blonde, glaring coldly at her as she slipped her sunglasses from her eyes and placed them on top of her head. “Oh and it's master's _fucking whore_ ,” she countered, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

Brianna stared at her long and hard with a glower, splashing water in her direction, causing Amy to jump back. The bitch only got her feet wet, no further than her ankles. “He was right. You do have a real attitude problem, and an even worse mouth.”

“ _Me_?” She scoffed. “You're the one with the attitude, you whore!”

“I'd rather be his whore than his cry baby.”

Tears formed behind Amy's eyes, but she forcefully shoved them down. “I am _not_ a cry baby!”

“If you can't handle the punishment, you shouldn't even be here. I'm glad he's punishing you, because, honey, you deserve it. You're nothing but a spoiled brat tugging at his leg.” She turned and swam towards the step ladder.

Her words only succeeded in fueling Amy's anger, her hands clenching into fists. She hated when other girls called her “honey.”

Running one hand over her wet hair, Brianna pulled herself up out of the pool. “He doesn't need some inexperienced virgin when he's got me. I have more submissive experience serving him than you do. I know more about how to fulfill his desires than you know about sucking dick.”

“Well newsflash bitch, I'm _not_ a virgin! And at least I don't screw every guy I see just to get his respect.”

Brianna laughed, taking a few steps towards her, which made Amy take a few steps back. “I don't need to screw him to win his respect. I've already got it.” Her voice fell to a husky tone. “When I walk into a room, I turn heads, which is more than I can say for you...”

She glanced down at Amy's body with a scoff before she went on. “Not tits, no ass, no shape at all, you weren't even shaved when you came walking through that door. And sorry to disappoint you, sweetie, but that nose,” she pointed to Amy's face then tapped her own nose, making a face of disgust. “What the hell is that?”

As hard as she tried to hold them back, it was no use. Her eyes became glossy as fresh tears began to shine within them. While they weren't but an inch apart in height, there was no doubt about it. Brianna had a ten times better body than Amy did. From her flawless and milky skin, the pout of her lips, her plump ample breasts, the curve of her hips and those lean legs, she knew there was no way she could compete with that. Not only that, but she was also in amazing shape.

Brianna cocked her head to see Amy's face, even as she turned hers away, her lips forming in a mocking pout. “Oh no...is the little brat going to cry again?”

“He wants me here...I know he does,” she said softly, more to herself than Brianna.

“You really don't get it, do you? He doesn't love you. He never will. You're just a hole to fill.”

She brought her gaze back to the girl. “And what are you? You're the same thing, a whore, just another hole to fill.”

Brianna leaned in closer to her, lowering her tone of voice. “I'm something you'll never be. Pretty and perfect, the perfect submissive.”

Amy scoffed and took another step back, as far back as she had to to get the bitch out of her face. It was then that she noticed, Brianna had a brand of someone's hand on the left side of her face.

 _Hyde_.

She smiled inwardly at the sight, pleased to see that he had hit her recently. “I _can_ be that,” she argued, standing her ground. “And I _will_ be. Better than you.”

“Oh, right...that's why he has to _train_ you, like a little lap dog.”

Her words took another stab at her already fragile heart, hot angry tears suddenly rolling down her cheeks. “Fuck you.”

Brianna turned and strutted towards her chaise. “Sorry, honey, that's his job, not yours. I didn't need to be trained. I came fully prepared and ready, and he ate me up...from top to bottom.”

Breathing heavily, she stomped over to the blonde, her hands balled into fists at her sides, the tears still continuing down her cheeks. She wiped furiously at her eyes. “You're a whore. Is that where he found you, turning tricks on the street corner? Is that where you got your experience from?”

The blonde grabbed a towel off the chaise, patting it against her chest and rubbing it over her hair, drying herself off. She snickered. “Is that the only word in your vocabulary? Whore?”

“No, but it's the only word for _you_.”

“Hmm...and if master heard you talking to me like this, you think he would be okay with it?”

“I don't care what he thinks! You deserve to be called a whore!” Suddenly realizing what she'd just said, she froze, her eyes widening, her hand quickly going to her mouth, but it was too late to take it back.

Brianna blinked in astonishment, her hand quickly going to her chest. “ _You don't care_? Really? I'll be sure to tell him you said that.”

As she stomped closer to the bitch, Amy's temper snapped like the strings of a guitar, her blood blazing like fire, face red, breathing growing even heavier. “You're not going to tell him shit!” She barked.

She arched a challenging brow at her, the corner of her mouth curving up into a smirk. “You think I won't?” She batted her long lashes at her, feigning a look of innocence. “Before you came along, I was the eyes and ears around Hyde manor. I heard _everything_ , and I _still_ hear everything. What kind of sub would I be if I _didn't_ tell him? After all, it is my duty.”

Amy swallowed hard. No matter what she said or what she did, she knew there was no getting out of this. He was going to find out, one way or another and then, there would be another punishment, harsher than the last.

Brianna draped the towel over her right shoulder, planting her hands upon her hips. “In fact, I don't think I should wait another minute. I should tell him right now.”

Amy gaped in horror as the blonde pushed past her. With an angry grow, she grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her back. “Don't you fucking dare!”

“Hey! What the fuck? Let go of me, you little brat!” Brianna shouted, attempting to yank her arm out of her grasp, but she held on tight, digging her nails into her skin. “Ow! You're hurting me, you bitch!” The blonde's hand connected with Amy's cheek in a hard slap, throwing her head to one side.

Her cheek throbbed with pain, stunned by the bitch's action. “Oh - you fucking whore!” Seething and breathing heavily with anger, she grabbed Brianna's ponytail and tugged her head back as hard as she could.

And as soon as she had done that, she immediately regretted it, because a split second after Brianna screamed in pain, the blonde reached out, wrapping both of her hands around Amy's throat and squeezing. Amy opened her mouth, attempting to shout at her, attempting to breathe, but nothing came out. Her hand fell away from the blonde's hair, clawing desperately at Brianna's fingers, her heart pounding frantically in panic with the lack of oxygen.

“You're playing on _my_ turf, little girl,” Brianna sneered, quickly spinning both of them around, dragging Amy across the cement like a rag doll, her back now facing the pool. “I told you before, you don't belong here. So why don't you just get the fuck out!”

Everything was happening so fast, and with Amy's oxygen level quickly declining, she didn't realize what the violent bitch had done until she was suddenly forced backward, losing her balance and falling into the pool.

In the desperation to breathe, now that Brianna's hands were no longer around her throat, Amy's mouth instinctively came open, a tidal wave of water instantly rushing into her lungs. She coughed and choked, her limbs thrashing frantically. Kicking her feet, she attempted to pull herself up to the surface, but to no avail. From beneath the water, she could see Brianna still standing there, arms crossed, head cocked to one side, possibly a smile on her face, admiring her handy work.

Amy's head resurfaced for no more than five seconds, long enough for her to scream for her master at the top of her lungs, but with the water quickly rushing into her throat and suffocating her, her voice sounded more like a strangled cry than a scream. “Hyde! Help me! Hyde!”

Without the knowledge or the strength on how to keep her head above the water, she found herself slipping under again. She tried to hold her breath in a vain attempt that it might save her life but it was no use. There was too much water in her lungs for her to take a solid breath and each beat of her heart was coming slower and slower, the muscle growing weaker by the second with the lack of oxygen. And the darkness...the gentle kiss of death, was quickly closing in on her.

 

* * *

 

      The second Hyde heard his little one's desperate screams, he sprang up to his feet as if lighting had struck him, dropping the phone and darting out of the sitting room as fast as his feet could carry him. His heart pounded frantically in panic as he raced towards the backyard, violently yanking the screen door open, nearly ripping it off its track and dashing out to the pool. His heart nearly stopped, his stomach lurching when he saw the form of his little one floating lifelessly beneath the surface of the water.

“Amy!” Hyde shouted, his heart breaking, hot angry tears forming behind his eyes.

Brianna stood there, her hand over her mouth, a look of utter shock on her face as she regarded her master with glossy eyes. “Sh--she fell in. I tried to--”

Without so much as acknowledging her, Hyde plunged fully clothed into the water, slipping his arms around Amy's waist and pulling her up to the surface. He swam to the edge, scooping her up into his arms and lying her down on the cement. Hastily pulling himself out of the pool, he knelt down beside her, pressing two fingers to her neck, checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

That little heart he valued so much wasn't beating.

“No! Little one!” He exclaimed, slipping his hand beneath her neck and tilting her head back to open her airway. He leaned in, two fingers against her nose and his other fingers against her chin, giving her a big breath of air. Tilting his head to one side, he listened for any breathing, but heard nothing, so he gave her a second breath, watching her chest rise.

Setting two of his hands on her sternum, he gave her a few quick chest compressions. “One – two – three – four! Come on, Amy! Come on little one, come back to me!” He checked a second time for any sign that she was breathing, or even a pulse.

Nothing.

“Goddamn it! No!” He shouted, setting his hands back on her face. “You are not dying on me, you stubborn little one. Do you hear me?” He gave her two more big breaths of oxygen then placed his hands back on on her chest, continuing to compress that little heart, refusing to stop until he got it beating again. “One – two – three – four – five! Little heart! Come on, little heart...beat for me!”

He leaned in a third time, giving her three more breaths, one after the other. Turning his head, he held his ear an inch above her nose.

Nothing.

Hyde sat back in defeat, his heart pounding, his breathing heavy, blood boiling with fury as he shouted tearfully down at Amy. “Goddamn you, you little heart! I'm your fucking master, and when I tell you to beat, you're going to bloody well beat!” He set his hands back on his little one, rapidly pumping her chest, one compression after another. “Come on! Start pumping you stubborn little thing!”

“Master—sir,” said Brianna, taking a tentative step forward, “she's gone.”

“No she's not!” He screamed. “You shut your fucking mouth, you little whore! Her heart works for me, and I'll be goddamned if I'm going to let it stop!” He stopped his compressions and gave Amy a couple more breaths then felt for a pulse.

Nothing.

Not even a faint heartbeat.

“No!" He screamed in fury. Scooping Amy's lifeless body up into his arms, he turned and dashed back into the house, leaving a trail of water behind him, but he didn't care. She was his only concern at the moment. He hurried downstairs to his basement where he had all his life saving equipment.

“You are not dying on me, little one! Do you hear me?” He regarded her, as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Carrying her over to the operating table, he laid her down, tugging her cover up dress down over her hips and pulling it off her body.

As his heart continued to pound frantically with his growing panic, he quickly powered on the heart monitor and grabbed a string of twelve electrodes with sticky probes attached. He didn't waste another second and pasted them onto her chest, abdomen and limbs, removing each adhesive as he went along. His eyes watered with fresh tears as he heard the long steady beep on the monitor, not daring to look back at it. He didn't want to see that flat line, but he knew...

There was still no heartbeat.

“Heart! I know you hear me in there!” Setting both of his hands back on her chest, he gave Amy a few more rapid compressions, growling furiously with each pump against her sternum. “Do your fucking job! Start pumping goddamn it! Seven – eight – nine – ten! Come on!” Grabbing the Ambu bag from beneath the monitor, he quickly stepped to the head of the table, sealing the plastic mask over her face and giving the squeeze bag a few pumps.

The steady beep of the heart monitor continued, but he refused to believe that she was gone. Not yet. Not his little one. Not like this.

“Come on, my little one. Breathe. Breathe!” He glanced back at the monitor then down at her chest. “I'm giving you oxygen, you stubborn little heart, now start beating!” His voice got louder, booming through the room with his screams. “Start beating!”

No response.

Setting the squeeze bag aside, he raced to the grab the crash cart in the corner, rolling it over and powering on the defibrillator unit. The machine made a high pitched buzzing sound as he charged it to 200 joules. After rubbing the paddles together, he set them on his little Amy's bare chest, one on her sternum and the other on her apex. “You want to be difficult, little heart? Well now...you're going to get _this_!” He pressed the button on the paddles, giving his little Amy a powerful jolt.

Her upper body arched off the table with the amount of voltage that passed through her, then dropped back in its place. Hyde's gaze quickly went to the monitor.

No response.

Tears stung in his eyes, and he was starting to lose hope. He turned back to the defibrillator unit and increased the charge to 360 joules. “Amy!” He shouted, glancing back at her. “Little one! You've got to fight for me! I know you've got a strong heart in there, so you need to start using it! Start fighting, goddamn it!” He set the paddles back on her chest. “Please don't leave me, darling, please. Not yet and not like this, _please_.”

“Amy...come on!” He glanced over at the machine, the paddles ending their charge and ready for him to press the button, sending an even more powerful jolt through her body. Her chest shot upward a second time then her body laid still. His gaze returned to the monitor.

No response, still a flat line.

Hyde choked back a sob. Then, suddenly, there was a beeping, a slow rhythmic beeping with a matching pattern. It started out as a weak little heartbeat but it was gradually starting to become stronger.

He smiled, happy tears filling his eyes as pulled the paddles away from her chest, returning them to the machine beside him. “That's it, little one. That's my good girl, come back to me...yes...” He dashed around to the head of the gurney, grabbing the Ambu bag and sealing it once more over her nose and mouth, pumping it to give her oxygen.

She didn't open her eyes, but her chest did begin to rise and fall with his administration of the bag. He glanced back and forth, from the monitor to her then back to the monitor, watching the rhythm of her heart getting stronger with each pump he gave the bag.

“That's a good little heart, keep climbing, higher. Yes. There. You see? Now was that so hard?”

Suddenly, there was a spasm of Amy's chest as she started to cough. Hyde blinked in astonishment, smiling to himself as he removed the mask from her face, water slipping out of the corners of her mouth. He set the mask aside and slipped his hands under her head, elevating her neck as she continued coughing up more water, then turned her onto her left side so she could hang her head over the side of the table.

“That's it, my love, cough it up. Get all that nasty water out of your lungs.” He said, gently patting his hand against her back, scowling deeply, his brows stitching in concern when he saw just how much water had entered those beautiful lungs. “Oh, my dear...that's an awful lot of water.” He rubbed his hand against her back, both lovingly and reassuringly.

When she couldn't seem to cough up anymore, he turned her onto her back again. “There. Now do we feel better?”

She gently nodded her head. “Ah...little,” she said hoarsely, coughing and sputtering a couple more times, her breaths shallow and a little shaky.

“Let me give you some oxygen,” said Hyde, sealing the mask over her face and pumping the Ambu bag. He glanced up at the monitor then gazed down at her with a reassuring smile. “Just let the mask do its job, my little one. Let it breathe _for_ you. Just lie there and relax.” He caressed her cheek lovingly with the back of his free hand. “You're going to be alright.”

Amy moaned softly, gently nodding her head, looking up at him with glazed eyes. She still seemed a bit out of it, but he couldn't blame her for that. She had nearly drowned, and he had nearly lost her.

“Yes...” He whispered, leaning in and planting a kiss to her forehead, glancing up when he heard the beeping of her heart suddenly increase. An amused chuckle escaped him. “Ooh, so it appears you _are_ feeling better!”

She looked up at him with a soft and content moan, a smile in her eyes. Sighing softly, she shut her eyes once again as he continued to pump the bag. He kept an eye on her monitor, glancing over at it every now and then. She did appear as if she were starting to feel better. Her heart was strong, yes, at a rate of 68 beats per minute, but it wasn't _that_ strong. He could tell by the distance between each individual beat.

As he stood there watching the rise and fall of her chest, he couldn't help but notice how hard her tits were at the moment. He smiled to himself, but wasn't sure if it had more to do with how he was tending to her or the coldness of the room. It wasn't until he saw her shivering that his smile was replaced with a scowl. “Are you cold, my darling?”

Amy nodded her head.

“Alright, little one. Hang in there. I'll get you a blanket.” He removed the mask from her face, caressing her forehead lovingly with one hand. “Just as soon as I put you on some oxygen and have a look at your vitals.” Setting the Ambu bag aside, he came to the side of the table, reeling in the cord for the pulse oximeter probe and clipping it to her index finger. He glanced back at the monitor with a scowl. 92 percent. “Your oxygen level is still a bit low.”

Turning the release valve on the tank beside the monitor, an audible hissing sound filled the room. Grabbing an oxygen mask, he lifted her head a little as he slipped it onto her face. “There. That ought to help. Slow deep breaths, little one.”

Amy gave him yet another gentle nod, her eyes falling shut. There was no greater relief in the world to him than to see her alive and actually responsive, to see her chest expanding on its own to take in a few slow breaths.

Taking one more glance back at the monitor, he grabbed the automatic blood pressure cuff attached to the monitor, pressed a button to set it off every few minutes then walked around to the opposite side of the table. He wrapped the latex cuff snugly around her left arm, and almost immediately, it began to inflate on its own.

Amy turned her head with a soft moan, attempting to look down at her arm then met his gaze.

Hyde caressed her hair reassuringly, his voice soothing her, “it's alright, my little Amy. I'm just going to get your pressure here. You just lie there and relax.”

Her eyes fell shut with a soft sigh, her head returning to the center of the table. Leaving her side momentarily, he went to the new hospital bed he'd set up yesterday against the back wall, complete with its own blood pressure mechanism on the wall and heart monitoring station. Grabbing the extra blanket draped over the foot board and a pillow, he returned to Amy, aiding her in lifting her head and slipping the pillow beneath it.

“There,” he said. “Now doesn't that feel better?” Amy nodded with another soft moan. Noticing the cuff had deflated, he looked up at the monitor and sighed sadly. “Ninety over sixty,” he muttered.

She was certainly going to need some rather close monitoring for the remainder of the day, as well as a new collar. The one he gave her had surely short circuited by now, as soon as it met the water. Taking the blanket from under his arm, he opened it with a flick of his wrist then laid it over her, covering her up to her breasts.

“There you are, my love, all nice and warm.”

Another moan came from her, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, but still, she said nothing. She didn't even bother to open her eyes. He glanced down at himself, realizing he could use some warming up himself, being that his clothes were still wet, but he'd be buggered if he was going to leave her down there all by herself in her condition.

Suddenly remembering the set of blue scrubs he kept in one of the cabinets above the sink, along with a couple towels, he took a couple steps back, pulling off each one of his boots then ridding himself of his wet clothes. First, he dropped his trousers and briefs, stepping out of them then unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Judging by the unchanging rhythm of the heart monitor, his little one didn't seem to notice he had undressed. She laid still and continued to rest, her breath fogging up the mask on her face with each exhalation.

Crossing to the back counter, he opened up the top cabinets, one after the other, searching for a towel and his scrubs. When he found them, he set them on the counter, quickly drying himself off with the towel, rubbing it against his hair a few times then pulling on the blue scrub top and draw string pants. Reaching down, he pulled off each one of his socks then walked across the room to the locker against the wall.

Amy tensed and groaned in debate as the cuff on her arm began to inflate with a vibrating buzz, suddenly stopping him in his tracks.

He turned back to face her, rubbing a reassuring hand against her shoulder. “It's alright, little one. Just lie still and let that lovely cuff do it's job.” Amy shifted then settled in again, relaxing at his soothing voice. “That's a good girl.”

Hyde continued towards his locker. Pulling it open, he grabbed the white lab coat hanging up inside and slipped it on over the scrubs, tugging at the lapels, the collar, then pulling his wet hair out of it. He glanced down at himself with a smirk. Now he really looked like a doctor, or perhaps a surgeon. Surgeon was probably a better word, sans the white mask. Returning to her side, he grabbed his black Classic S.E. II Littmann stethoscope from the bag beside the table, putting it into his ears.

After pulling the blanket down to her waist, he took the diaphragm and pressed it to her aortic valve. Amy gasped initially as the instrument made contact with her chest, her heart beating a little faster as a result. He smiled softly to himself as he glanced up at the monitor. “Relax, my love.” She sighed softly and relaxed, the cuff suddenly deflating.

Another look at the heart monitor and he saw her blood pressure was slowly starting to come back up. Currently it was 97 over 65, but she still had a ways to go. His eyes fell shut as he stood there listening to the steady pumping of her aortic valve.

“Good to have you back, aorta, you stubborn little thing,” he said, glowering down her chest where his stethoscope laid. “Seems as if I finally shocked some sense into you, didn't I? Don't ever do that again. Do you hear me?”

He moved the diaphragm and pressed it against her pulmonic valve. “And you, pulmonic, you and the aorta better word a bit harder to get my little Amy feeling better. I want to see stronger beats up on that monitor.” He looked up at the screen, and right before his very eyes, the rhythm actually appeared stronger. His eyes lit up with a smile. “Yes, that's right. That's a good little heart.”

Amy moaned in arousal, her hips suddenly arching off the table, her heart beating faster. Hyde smiled as he watched the beats of her heart coming closer together.

 _“I'm the one they call Dr. Feel Good, I'm the one that makes you feel alright, I'm the one they call Dr. Feel Good, I'm going to be your Frankenstein...”_ He sang softly in his smooth tenor voice.

As soon as he started singing, Amy's eyes came open and she turned her head in his direction, the two of them exchanging a smile and a light laugh. Reaching up with her right hand, she pulled the mask away from her face, the shallowness of her breaths suddenly reaching his ears. “Yes...you are...I didn't...know you could...sing too.”

He glanced up at the monitor and scowled. “Oh no you don't.” Grabbing the mask with an irritable groan, he slapped it back over her nose and mouth, “this comes off when I say it comes off, and you will keep it on until I say otherwise. Understand?”

She nodded her head in regard, her voice muffled from beneath the mask. “Yes, sir.”

Hearing those words upon her lips again caused his heart to skip a beat, a familiar emotion gripping him at the fact that he had almost lost her. His eyes fell shut as he listened intently to the slow and steady pumping of her heart. He moved his stethoscope down to middle of her heart, erbs point, the shallowness fading, the sound of her breaths improving with the mask back on her face. He moved the diaphragm down to her tricuspid, then finally, the mitral. “Lovely to hear you two working again,” he whispered with a smile.

Moving the diaphragm lower, he pressed it over one side of her ribs then the other, getting a better listen to her lungs. Yes, on the right, they still sounded a bit shallow, but he was confident they would get better with time. He just had to keep an eye on that fragile respiratory system. Taking his stethoscope out of his ears, he slung it over his shoulders, lifting the blanket up to neck then looking up at the monitor. It appeared that her oxygen level was improving. It had gone from 92 to 93.

As the cuff on her arm began to inflate of its own accord, he turned to grab a pen light from his bag, lifting each one of her eyelids and shining it into her eyes, checking her pupils. Amy groaned in debate, attempting to turn her head away. “No, no, no, keep your head still,” he commanded.

Amy obeyed him and kept her head still, exhaling sharply against the mask.

“Good girl.” Pulling the light from her eyes, he left her side for a moment to retrieve the extra key to her collar that he kept in his desk drawer. Powering on his bank of computer monitors, he noticed that neither Brianna nor his little one's heart appeared. While he had removed Brianna's collar before she went out to the pool, he wasn't surprised when he saw that Amy's was no longer working.

Yes, that collar was utterly trashed.

Turning around, Hyde came back to the table, slipping his fingers beneath the collar around Amy's neck. At his action, she shifted her neck against the pillow with a groan. “Shh...” He hushed her. “It's alright. I'm just going to remove your collar, lovey.” He felt around for the lock, twisting the key into it until it popped open, then gingerly removed the collar from her neck.

Setting it aside, he looked to the monitor to check on her blood pressure as the reading appeared...108 over 74. He smiled to himself, “not bad.” Grabbing a stool, he rolled it over and sat down at her bedside, gently caressing her hair with one hand as he watched her rest, listening to the sounds of her steadily beeping monitor.

Amy moaned and sighed softly in contentment.

He could count his blessings, and breathe a huge sigh of relief, that her vitals were stable for the moment. When she was more coherent, he would get to the bottom of what had really happened out there. He didn't buy that little whore's excuse that Amy had simply fallen in. If she had, would Brianna actually of been so bloody fucking heartless as to let her drown? Considering how much she hated Amy? Perhaps. But did the whore hate her enough to let her die? He had a feeling there was more to the story than that.

His little one would tell him the truth. He was sure of it.

Just then, he heard a soft knocking echoing down the basement stairs. He froze, quickly looking over at the stairwell. Slowly pushing himself up to his feet, he took one more look at his little one and the heart monitor, before he turned to walk towards the stairs. Lifting his gaze to the open door, a glower crossed his face when he saw, who else, but the whore herself standing there, one hand on the door jamb and the other on the door, an unsuspecting look on her face.

With a growl, he grabbed the bannister and climbed the stairs, his free hand clenched into a fist at his side. “What the bloody fuck do _you_ want?” He softly demanded as he stepped up onto the landing.

Brianna batted her lashes innocently, her lips forming in a pout. “Just wondering how she's doing, sir.”

“Since when do you give a piss about _her_ well being?”

“Since you were so broken up about her dying. Sir.”

“Well sorry to disappoint you, you heartless little slut, but she's not dead!” He snapped. “In fact, my little one is very much alive, and that beautiful little heart of hers is pumping once again. No thanks to you.”

Brianna gaped at him, blinking in astonishment, her hand going to her chest. “To me? You think I had something to do with this, sir?”

“It certainly seems that way. And wipe that innocent look off your face! You can't fool me, you whore. What the fuck did you think you were doing? Did you think she could swim?”

The blonde crossed her arms defensively over her chest. After a moment's hesitation, she replied casually. “Yes, sir, I honestly thought she could, but it's not _my_ fault she fell in.”

Suddenly, he knew all he needed to know. “Wrong answer, my dear.” Brianna's eyes widened in horror as she tried to stammer some sort of response. “I'll deal with you later!” Before she had a chance to utter another word, he slammed the door in her face, quickly engaging the lock.

“Sir, wait!” Brianna shouted, rapidly banging her hand against the door. “Let me explain!”

“Some advice, you slut. If you expect me, or anyone else to believe your lies, you should work a bit harder at being a better actress. Up to your room, _now_!”

He waited a moment until her heard her footsteps departing, then turned and headed back downstairs. If she knew what was good for her, she would snap her collar back on by the time she reached her bedroom, but to be quite honest, Hyde was beginning to wonder if he should even keep the heartless bitch around at all.

 _Strike two, whore. Strike two_.

As his little Amy came into view, he noticed that she was beginning to stir, more than likely from the slamming of the door. Quickening his pace, he mentally scolded himself for inadvertently disturbing her, enough to pull her from her peaceful slumber. “Little one?” He called out to her as he approached her bedside, stealing a glance up at the rapidly beeping heart monitor. Her oxygen level had improved considerably and was currently holding steady at 96 percent.

She groaned wearily as he set his hand on her forehead, gently caressing her hair then brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek. Those beautiful brown eyes of hers suddenly fluttered open and found his own, her chest rising higher as she took in a big breath of air, the mask fogging up with her exhale. “Master?”

While her voice might of been muffled, he still heard her loud and clear. He smiled brightly, reaching beneath the blanket and taking her hand in his own, giving it a squeeze. “Yes, my little one, I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere.”

Amy smiled softly from beneath the mask, gently nodding her head.

He lifted her hand to his mouth, his eyes falling shut momentarily as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles, the back of her palm then gave it another squeeze. Hearing the beeping of her monitor grow faster, he glanced up at it with a bright smile. “How are you feeling?” With his free hand, he reached out and pulled the mask away from her face, allowing her to speak a bit easier.

She sighed softly, as if in relief. “A little tired, kinda groggy, maybe a little weak. And my chest hurts a little,” she cringed, “it feels like someone has been jumping on it.”

Hyde chuckled softly. “That would be me, my love.”

Amy blinked, her brows furrowing inquisitively. “Why were you jumping on it?”

“I wasn't doing any jumping on it. I was giving you CPR.”

“Oh...”

He set his hand on her hair, caressing her forehead with his thumb, sighing deeply. “You nearly gave me a heart attack, frightened me half to death. I actually thought I lost you for a minute there.”

She blinked a couple more times, her breathing becoming a bit labored. “What...happened?”

Hyde scowled, giving her hand another kiss before leaving her side. He walked around to the opposite side of the table, removing the mask from around her neck and replacing her oxygen with a nasal cannula, keeping her on twelve liters. “Just going to switch your oxygen out here,” he said, slipping the tube into her nostrils and tucking it behind her ears. “There we are.”

Amy took a breath and looked around at her surroundings, watching him move back to the opposite side, turning her head in one direction and then the other.

“You don't remember what happened?” He inquired, sitting down on the stool and taking her hand back into his, his forehead wrinkling in concern.

She shook her head. “Not really.”

“What's the last thing you _do_ remember?”

A pensive expression crossed her face, her gaze wandering to the large light fixtures above the table. “Fighting...I was fighting with Brianna.”

Hyde heaved a deep and irritable sigh. “I knew it. I knew that whore had to be involved in this somehow. What were you two fighting about?”

Amy exhaled sharply. “About you. I just wanted to go for a walk in the garden, and use the hot tub, but then she saw me and she had to start talking shit to me, about how she's so much better than me, how I don't deserve to be here, and that I'm not pretty or good enough to be your sub.”

The muscles in Hyde's neck and shoulders tensed as he felt his anger returning, boiling like fire in his blood. “The little whore did _what_?”

She swallowed noticeably and gently nodded her head. “Yeah—or yes, sir. Sorry. She said all that to me. She made me cry, she slapped me, and then she started choking me.”

Hyde hold instinctively tightened on Amy's hand, the fire within him burning hotter and hotter, teeth clenching, breathing heavy, his temper threatening to consume him. Quickly reminding himself where he was, and the fragile state his little one was in, he shut his eyes and took a few deep calming breaths.

He wouldn't allow himself to snap. Not here and not at a time like this. Heaven forbid he give himself a real heart attack, and then where would that leave her? She needed him right now, and so did the rest of her anatomy.

The sudden and frantic beeping of Amy's monitor quickly drew his attention, snapping him out of his thoughts, realizing that the change in his mood had suddenly struck fear in his little one, dropped her oxygen level to 92 percent, and had probably elevated her blood pressure along with it. 

“Bloody hell. I'm so sorry, my little one.” Assessing the situation, he let go of her hand almost immediately and placed that same one on her head, caressing her hair. “What's the matter? Are you alright?”

“I-I think so...you just scared me for a minute there. I'm sorry, master. I probably should of waited before telling you.”

“No, love.” He shook his head, the caress of his hand noticeably helping slow the rate of her heart. “I'm glad you told me, and I promise you, she will be dealt with appropriately.”

Amy nodded her head with a small smile, but said nothing.

“She pushed you in, didn't she? Into the pool?”

Slowly, she gave him another nod of her head, her voice breaking with emotion as she uttered the word, tears welling up in her eyes. “Yes...”

Hyde's heart broke at the sound. Instantly leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead, turning his head and and resting his cheek against it, his wet hair falling down into her face. “Shh...it's alright, little one. I'm here. You're safe now, you're back with me, and that's all that matters.”

She nodded her head against his own, but said nothing, just sniffled softly.

He felt a few tears roll down her cheeks and his heart went out to her. His head remained there for a minute, listening to the sound of her anxious breathing and the hissing of the nasal cannula, “shh, shh...relax, Amy.” He lifted his head, continuing to caress both her hair and forehead, speaking soothingly. “Just relax, breathe...use those beautiful lungs. Nice slow breaths, darling. It's alright. Relax...”

Hearing the slow and steady beeping of the heart monitor, Hyde looked up and smiled softly to himself. Miraculously, his soothing voice and his gentle touch worked. She was calm, nearly as calm as she would be sleeping, much like before when he had left her to speak with his whore. “There...that's my good little girl,” he murmured, wiping her stray tears away with the pad of his thumb before planting a kiss to her cheek.

As the cuff began to tighten around her arm, she opened her eyes and looked down at it, sighing softly, her lower body tensing, her heart beating a little faster as a result. “Sorry, master, I'm fine...” She murmured.

“There's no need to apologize, my love. You're not to blame, and you have no reason to believe a bloody fucking thing that Brianna told you either. She's just a jealous whore. She's threatened by every little sub I bring into the mansion. She expects my whole world to revolve around her.”

She rolled her eyes. “I noticed.” She glanced down at her arm then looked up at the ceiling with a scowl, her voice barely audible. “Master? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, love. You can ask me whatever you wish.”

“Was I...dead? I felt...like maybe I was dead for a while.”

His brows stitched in concern, a deep scowl crossing his face. “I won't lie to you, my darling girl. You were...clinically dead, for quite a bit.”

Swallowing hard, her heart picked up speed as her gaze quickly darted back to his face. “When you say 'quite a bit,' sir...does that mean like an hour, half an hour?”

His forehead wrinkled pensively as he thought back to the moments before. “Probably around twenty, twenty-five minutes. No more than half an hour.”

She slowly lifted her hand to her mouth as the cuff on her arm deflated. “Oh god...”

“But you're alive now, my little Amy, and that little heart I love so much,” he tapped his index finger lightly against her chest, “she's pumping in there again. As I mentioned previously, I had to compress that chest pretty hard and fast, but when that didn't work, I gave her a couple shocks with my defib unit and finally got her going again.”

Amy bit her lip with a soft moan, shifting restlessly against the table. “I guess it worked.”

Hyde glanced from her to the monitor. “Yes, she's quite a stubborn little thing, just like her mom,” he remarked, sending her a wink and a smile. “Blood pressure looks much, much better, 110 over seventy-eight.” He pulled the blanket down to her stomach then started to lift the stethoscope from his shoulders, so he could have another listen to her heart, but froze when she began to move, watching her curiously for a few long seconds.

Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at the electrodes on her chest then up at her heart monitor, moaning and groaning softly, her hips arching as she shifted against the table for what seemed like the thousandth time in the past twenty minutes.

His brows stitched in bewilderment. “Is there a reason you're so restless at the moment? Are you uncomfortable, darling, or are you horny?”

This time it was her who froze, slowly turning her head to look over in his direction, her face turning even redder in embarrassment when he smiled brightly. “I...uh...don't know. Maybe a little of both.”

Hyde chuckled soft and deeply. “I wager it's the latter.” He slipped his stethoscope over his head and plugged it into his ears. “Is this one of your fantasies? Lying here as you are, practically naked, your little body hooked up to every machine you can possibly imagine, and having me, Dr. Hyde...watch you and your vitals so very closely.”

Amy bit her lip, her eyes falling shut, her chin arching towards the ceiling with another moan, the monitor beeping rapidly with her sudden change in heart rate. “Maybe...” When he pressed his stethoscope to her pulmonic, she gasped, her chest arching as she nodded vigorously. “Okay, yes doctor! Yes it is. It's been...my fantasy for a very long time.”

“I figured as much, but this is hardly the time for an erotic role play. Certainly not in your condition. Lie still and quiet now. I've got to give your heart another listen.”

She pouted, but did as he told her to, allowing him to auscultate each of her valves, her eyes falling shut as he did so. She took a few slow deep breaths each time he moved the diaphragm, slowing the rate of her own heart. He smiled to himself as he listened to the strong sound of her lungs. A moment later, he removed the instrument and returned it to its original place over his shoulders.

“Better,” he remarked with a smirk. “Much better.” He nodded at her chest. “Good job in there little lungs. Have you got all that water out of your system?”

Amy nodded, patting her hand against her heart. “I think so, sir. I feel like I do anyway.” She pulled the blanket up to her neck, starting to turn onto her side to face him, but stopped when the cuff started to inflate. “Thank you, master,” she murmured.

“For what?”

“For saving my life.”

“I wasn't about to let you die on me, my little one.”

She smirked. “So what does that make, sir? Two? Or three times you've saved my life now?”

Hyde's eyes lit up with a bright smile before a pensive expression crossed his face. “It's probably been about two, unless you're counting that anxiety attack you had during your pelvic exam.”

She smiled softly then heaved a deep sigh, taking another look around at her surroundings, as if she were seeing it for the first time. “So am I allowed to get up anytime soon, master?”

“No, you are not,” he said firmly. “I nearly lost you twice, Amy, and I'm not about to let it happen a third time. You're staying right here with me until I say otherwise. Do you understand?”

She gently nodded her head. “Yes, master.”

He gently caressed her hair with a smirk, rising to his feet momentarily to plant a kiss on her forehead. “Good girl.” She gave him a small smile. “Are you sure you're comfortable here, my little love? Because I can move you to the hospital bed against the wall there.” He nodded towards the bed and she followed his gaze.

Amy lifted her head, blinking in astonishment, then dropping it back against the pillow in exhaustion. “What happened to the other bed, master? The canopy bed with the pretty lights around it?”

“I got rid of it. I thought a hospital bed would be more appropriate. It certainly blends in better with the rest of my decor, wouldn't you say?”

She gave him a nod. “I guess you're right”

“No, I _am_ right,” he argued. “I'm always right. There's no guessing about it.”

Amy noticeably swallowed. “Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir.”

He caressed the back of her cheek with his hand. “That's better. Now, would you like me to move you to the bed or not?”

“Yes, sir, you can.”

He pushed himself up to his feet, checking her blood pressure on the monitor, smiling to himself. Still normal. Walking around to the opposite side of the basement stairs, he pulled out the wheelchair tucked away there and rolled it over.

She blinked, lifting her head from the pillow. “A wheelchair, master? But I don't--”

“You are not to be up on your feet...unless I allow you to.”

Her head fell back against the pillow with a pout and a weary sigh. “Yes, master.”

He came over to unplug her electrical leads from the heart monitor, removed the cuff and pulse ox probe from her finger, then grabbed her oxygen tank, setting it down beside the chair. “Alright, come on, my little one. Let's get you into the chair.” Amy pulled back the blanket and slowly pushed herself up to her elbows. Hyde came to her side, setting his hand upon her shoulder, his forehead wrinkling in concern. “Easy now, my darling. Easy. Take it slow. You're not up to your full strength yet.”

She nodded. “I can do it on my own, master, I think...just a little weak and...” She pushed herself a little higher until she was sitting up, wincing, “kinda sore, but I can do it.”

“Stubborn as ever...” He muttered. “There's the little Amy I remember.”

She exchanged a smirk with him, brushing a few loose strands of hair behind her ear as she swung her legs over the side of the table. Her gaze roamed over his frame, from head to toe, her eyes lighting up with a bright smile. “I couldn't help but notice, but you look really sexy in scrubs, master.”

Hyde grinned. “Why thank you, little one.” He moved the wheelchair and her oxygen closer to the table, turning it sideways to make it easier for her to lower herself into it. “You can take your blanket along with you, if you like.”

Amy grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around the front of her body, holding it beneath her arm pits. He held the chair steady, watching her closely as she slid down off the table, ready to swoop in and catch her should she fall. Fortunately, she dropped into the chair with little to no trouble at all, sighing softly and leaning her head back to look up at him with a smirk. “See? I told you I could do it.”

“Yes you did,” he regarded her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Grabbing her oxygen tank, he laid it down over her lap, telling her to hang onto it then pushing her across the basement to the hospital bed.

“I've never liked hospital beds. The mattresses are always so damn hard.”

“Well not this one, my love. You just wait until you climb into it. You'll be amazed at how comfortable it is.” He turned and stopped the wheelchair beside the bed, as close as he could get it then pulled back the covers. After giving the pillow a couple fluffs, he lowered the bed until the mattress laid flat and grabbed her oxygen tank, setting it down on the floor beside the bed. “Alright, little one, into bed, then we'll get you all hooked up again.”

Gingerly pushing herself up to her feet, she turned and climbed up onto the bed. Hyde moved the wheelchair aside and aided her in slipping between the sheets. When she laid back, she sighed softly and smiled. “Oh my god, this _is_ comfortable.”

“I told you,” he beamed, finding the line that led to her electrical leads and plugging it into the heart monitor adjacent to the bed. He powered on the monitor, smiling to himself at the image of her slightly rapid heartbeat. “Never doubt your master. Only the best for my girls. The ones that behave themselves, that is. Comfort is key.”

She glanced up at the heart monitor, moaning softly then shifting to get comfortable, or make herself less horny, he wasn't sure. After tucking the covers in around her, making certain she was all nice and snug, he grabbed the blood pressure cuff attached to the monitor, pressing a button on the machine then ripping the cuff open, wrapping it around her left arm. Taking the pulse ox probe, he leaned over the bed and clipped it to her right index finger.

“There we are.” He looked down at her, caressing her hair with a reassuring smile then taking her hand in his, pressing a kiss to the top of her knuckles. “Are you more comfortable now, my little one?”

Amy nodded. “Yes, sir. Thank you...for everything.”

“You're welcome.” He moved into the space next to her on the bed, setting his free hand on the opposite side of her waist and leaning on the mattress. “Is there anything I can get you, lovey?”

She shook her head. “No, sir, but if you could...will you stay with me?”

Hyde's heart warmed at her simple request. “Of course I will, my darling.” Leaning in, he cupped her cheek in his hand and pressed his lips to hers in a tender kiss, the corners of his mouth curving up into a smile at the suddenly rapid beeping of the monitor. Her cheeks flushed bashfully as he pulled back, stealing a glance over at the screen and chuckling in amusement. “Well hello, little heart. How lovely to see you so active again.”

The two of them exchanged a laugh, falling quiet as the cuff started to tighten around her arm.

Amy sighed softly. “So...I'm guessing that my training is canceled for tonight too, after all that's happened. Is that correct, master?”

Bloody hell. Her sub training. The thought of it hadn't crossed his mind until just now that she'd brought it up. Sighing deeply, he gently nodded his head. “Yes, I'm afraid it is. It certainly appears that way now, doesn't it my darling?”

She turned her head, averting her gaze to something else in the room. “Yeah...I mean—yes.” Looking back at him, she cringed. “Are you mad?”

“No, love, of course not. I'm a bit disappointed, but I already told you, this isn't your fault. Alright?”

She nodded in regard, giving him a small smile.

“You're going to spend the remainder of your day in bed, resting up,” he gave her hand another kiss and a squeeze, “and regain back your little strength. Tomorrow night, we will resume your training.”

“So that means I have a 'get-out-of-a-jail free' card tonight?” She inquired with a light laugh.

“ _Only_ for tonight,” he retorted without a trace of amusement.

Amy swallowed noticeably. “Yes, sir.”

“I'm going to have to get you another collar.”

Her hand instantly went to her neck, her eyes widening in horror, as if she barely realized she didn't have it on. “Oh shit! My collar. It--”

“Was destroyed when you fell in the pool, my dear, but no worries, I've got more where that one came from.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, his brows stitching in thought. “I think I've got another pink in there, unless you'd fancy a different color.”

“No, sir, I liked my pink one.”

“Pink it remains then.” He stole a glance up at her monitor with a soft smile. “Vitals appear stable, blood pressure is normal, oxygen level looks lovely. How are you feeling, my little one?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Still a little tired, sir, but I think my strength is returning.”

“Get some sleep, my darling.” He lifted his hand to her face, caressing her cheek then tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. “Your little body needs it.”

“Sleep?” She blinked, looking over at the clock on the wall. “But it's like five thirty in the afternoon, master.”

“I don't care!” He snapped. “You're going to do exactly as I tell you to, for the good of your well being. You're staying down here and you're going to rest. Understand?”

Amy nodded. “Yes, sir, but can I make a suggestion? Please?”

“I suppose that all depends on what that suggestion is, my dear, but go on.”

“Don't get me wrong, this bed is really comfortable, but it's still really cold down here. I don't want to end up getting an pneumonia or something.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, pulling her hand out of his and slipping both of her arms beneath the covers, pulling them up to her neck. “I would much rather be upstairs in my own bed, if that's okay with you, master, but if it's not, I understand.”

Hyde sighed wearily. “I just want you to be comfortable, my little one, and if you're not, then what sort of master would I be? I'm not forcing you to stay down here, if you'd much rather be upstairs in your own bed.” He scooted a little closer to her, flipping his hair with a toss of his head, attempting to get it out of his face.

Suddenly, his little one's heart monitor started beeping frantically.

“Holy shit!” She exclaimed, her hand immediately going to her chest, her breaths coming a little faster.

He froze, his own heart pounding wildly in panic with the possibility that her condition might be taking a turn for the worst. “What?”

“Must you do that, master?” She asked incredulously, gesturing emphatically at his head. “The...hair thing?”

Realizing that he had excited her inadvertently, he laughed with wicked amusement. “I don't know what you're talking about, Amy.” He ran his fingers through his damp hair a few times, only causing the beeping to get louder and faster.

Amy bit her lip with a whimper as she began to hyperventilate.

He glanced from her to the monitor then back to her, scowling when he noticed her oxygen level was decreasing. Quickly reaching out, he took her hand in his with a squeeze, his thumb brushing against the back of it. “Breathe, my little one, breathe,” he said soothingly. “Nice deep breaths.”

Shutting her eyes, she nodded her head firmly, taking a few deep breaths, one after the other.

“That's it. That's my good girl.” With his free hand, he caressed her forehead, hoping it would calm her a bit more, keeping a close eye on her monitor. “Deeep breeaths...”

She obeyed him, keeping her eyes closed as she did so.

As her heart began to slow and her oxygen level came back up, he pulled his hand away from her head and kissed the one he held. He smirked down at her. “Are we feeling better?”

“Yes. Yes, sir.”

“Seems as if your little heart is still holding her own in there, and quite strongly I might add,” he remarked. She nodded with a small smile. “I'm going to consider that a bit of a stress test,” he reached out, lightly patting his hand against her chest, causing a skipped beat in her heart rhythm, “after the trauma this little one was put through. Least we know how she's doing.”

She followed his gaze to the monitor and scowled, her shoulders rising and falling in a shrug. “It doesn't seem any different from how she handled it before, master.”

“Whether its different or not, it'll be much better if I keep an eye on it, and that's what I'm going to do. I will move you up to your room if you like, but it doesn't change anything. I'm keeping you closely monitored and you will remain that way, until I decide you are well enough to be taken off these machines. Is that clear?”

Amy swallowed noticeably, giving his hand a squeeze and nodding in understanding. “Yes, master.”

 


	16. That Little Whore!

      Since Hyde didn't want his little one up on her feet, after her near drowning, he had insisted on carrying her up to her bedroom himself. Once she was snugly tucked into bed, he left her side for a moment and went to his own bedroom, retrieving all the necessary equipment he would need in order to keep her monitored: portable EKG, oxygen tank, blood pressure cuff and pulse ox probe. It didn't take long for him to make certain she was all hooked up. Using the electrical leads from her previous monitors, he just plugged them into the new one, wrapped the self-inflating cuff around her left arm, clipped the pulse ox probe onto her finger then finally tucked the nasal cannula into her nostrils.

“Alright, there we are,” he declared, smiling softly as he tucked the tube of the cannula behind her ears.

“I feel like I'm in a hospital,” Amy remarked, glancing over at the steadily beeping heart monitor on her nightstand with a noticeably hard swallow.

“You are...Dr. Hyde's hospital,” he said with a wink.

Her cheeks flushed bashfully as she shifted beneath the covers. “What about my collar, master?”

“I will set up your new collar a bit later and bring it up to you.”

“Set up?”

“The built in heart rate sensor and the—I need to make sure its online, and that I'm getting a proper signal, just like the one before it.”

“Oh, right.”

“Pulse ox appears a bit low.” He said, scowling as he pressed a button on the monitor, causing the cuff on her arm to tighten then glancing at the clock on the nightstand. “I'm going to get another check on your pressure, then I'm going to have to leave you for a bit, so I can get dinner started.” He sat down next to her on the bed, taking her hand in his with a reassuring squeeze. “Is there anything I can fetch you to keep you entertained while I'm gone, lovey? A book? A magazine? The remote for the telly?”

She giggled softly. “The remote would be good.” The smile faded from her face. “How long do you think you'll be gone, master?”

“Probably round forty five minutes or an hour. Not very long. Why?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “No reason, sir. Just curious.”

His brows stitched, his forehead wrinkling in thought. “You still want me here by your side, don't you, my little one?” He exchanged a knowing smirk with her.

“Guilty, sir.” She sighed softly, glancing over at her heart monitor and shifting restlessly beneath the covers. “I just don't like being left on these machines when I'm all by myself.”

Hyde didn't buy that excuse for one minute, but there _was_ something else he feared about her being left alone while on his monitors. “You can't lie to me, my darling.” A mischievous smile crept across his face as another blush rose up into her cheeks, his gaze shifting to the rapidly beeping machine. “I know they make you horny. You wouldn't be blushing right now, and that little ticker wouldn't be pumping at a rate of ninety-seven beats per minute if it didn't.”

Amy slumped down further in bed, covering her face with her hand, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Oh God...”

“I rest my case.”

“You know me too well, master.”

He cackled. “I do, little one. I'm afraid that's just something you're going to have to get used to, because before you know it, I'll know you better than you know yourself.”

“Yeah, that's a little scary...sir.”

As the cuff released its hold on her arm and the reading of her pressure appeared on the screen, Hyde took note of it with a soft smile. “Blood pressure looks fantastic. 128 over eighty-two.”

“Maybe my mom is the only one with hyper...” Her voice trailed off as he took his stethoscope from behind his neck, plugging it into his ears. “Tension.”

He smirked as he saw her noticeably swallow, kicking the tempo of her heart up a notch. “Relax, my love. Dr. Hyde wants to have another listen to your excitable little heart, make sure those lungs are functioning properly.” He winked at her, only causing her heart to beat faster.

With another glance at the monitor, he chuckled. “Oh!” He tapped his finger against her chest. “It appears that ticker in there is already trying to get my attention.”

Amy covered her beet red face and sank further down in bed, if that was possible. “Master...please...”

“Shh...” He said, pulling the covers away from her bare chest, and taking the diaphragm of his stethoscope in his hand, “hush now, my sweet little one.” She slowly nodded her head, shutting her eyes with a sharp intake of breath as he pressed the disc of his instrument over her rapidly pumping aortic valve.

She shuddered and moaned softly, shifting restlessly in bed, her chest arching off the mattress. “C-Cold...little cold...sir,” she whispered.

“Mmm, yes, but you fancy it that way, love...it makes you wet, doesn't it?”

With a whimper, she bit her lip and slowly nodded in agreement.

“Now do as I say and hush your pretty mouth,” he commanded, listening closely to that beautiful ticker of hers, his gaze shifting from side to side. With her eyes still shut, Amy remained quiet as he told her to. He nodded his head in approval, moving the disc over her pulmonic and smiling softly.

It was awfully too bad that she was still wearing her bikini bottoms, or he might actually be able to pull the covers back a bit more and see just how wet his little one truly was. When he pressed the instrument to her apex, Amy gasped and squirmed, her chest arching off the mattress a second time. He sighed irritably. “Master...I-I mean doctor...” She moaned.

“Naughty girl!” Setting his free hand on her hip, he shoved her back down. “Lie still. One more word out of you and not only will I tie you up for the evening, but I'll shove a ball gag in that big mouth.”

Her eyes widened at his choice of words. She quickly fell quiet and laid still.

“That's better. Nice deep breath, little one.”

She took a deep breath in through her nose, then slowly let it out of her mouth.

“And another.”

Amy repeated the process.

“Oh, yes, that's a good girl.” He moved the disc to the opposite side of her chest, commanding her to do it again. She obeyed then gasped softly as he pressed the disc against her right side, the outer side of her breast and beneath the fold of her arm. His forehead wrinkled in thought as he observed her lung sounds there, then moved his steth to the left side.

Amy bit her lip a second time and purred like a kitten. It was obvious to him how much of a struggle she was having just to keep herself from moving or squirming. One glance at the rapidly beeping monitor before him and he was grinning.

“Keep calm, my little Amy. Be a good girl for me, relax and breathe...” He said in a soothing voice. “Slowly and deeply.”

“Breathe,” she mouthed, nodding her head and doing just that.

“There you go, that's it...”

His eyes fell shut, smiling to himself as he listened to the loud rush of air in his ears as she filled her lungs, the sound of her heart beating faintly in the background of those lungs. Bloody hell, it was such a gorgeous sound, enough to get him hard all over again. There was no question about it. His little one definitely had the better set of lungs between she and Brianna.

Removing the stethoscope from his ears a moment later, he sighed softly and returned it to his shoulders. “Those lungs are doing very well. Very loud, clear and beautiful.”

Her cheeks flushed bashfully. “Thank you, doctor.”

He took her hand back in his with a squeeze. “How are you feeling?”

“A little tired, groggy, and...” She sighed heavily, “really fucking horny now, thank you, but other than that, I'm okay.”

While he smiled inwardly at the fact that he had sexually frustrated her, outwardly, he arched a brow at her. “I'm not going to have to put a chastity belt on you for the evening, am I?”

Her eyes widened in horror. “A chastity belt? What's that?”

“A special iron device, to be worn in place of your knickers, designed to keep you from touching your wet little pussy, and your hole. It's not very comfortable, my dear.”

She swallowed hard, stiffly shaking her head. “Then, no, sir, I would prefer it if you didn't put me in one.”

“Then you'd better keep your hands to yourself, if you know what I mean.” He looked down at the hand he held in his own, taking her index and middle finger between his fingers, “these little fingers better not go within an inch of your slippery cunt, and mark my words, my darling, I _will_ know whether you've been down there or not when I return.”

Amy nodded. “Yes, sir. I won't touch myself.”

“I will hold you to that.” Letting go of her hand, he lifted the covers and tucked them in around her chest. The two exchanged a smile. Pressing a button on the large walnut telly compartment at the foot of her bed, he waited a few seconds as the screen rose up out of the box, locking itself in place for her viewing.

“This TV box is so freaking cool. The way it just pops up like that out of that box and doubles as a foot board or an armoire, it's awesome.”

Hyde smirked. “I'm delighted you fancy it. Now where's that bloody remote?”

She looked around the room, pointing past the TV. “I think it's over there on my lounge...master.”

He looked over in the direction she pointed then walked over to retrieve it. “Well what's it doing over there?”

“I think I left it there when I moved in and forgot to put it away. _Sir_. I haven't used the TV since I got here, which is a shock even for me.”

His forehead wrinkled in question, as he tossed the remote onto the bed beside her. “Is there a reason why you're hesitating to address me properly, Amy?”

Her eyes widened momentarily, a genuinely bewildered expression appearing on her face. “I am?”

Hyde held his arms behind his back, nodding his head solemnly. “You _are_. There should be no hesitation on your part whatsoever, if you truly have respect for me.”

“I-I'm sorry, sir. I didn't realize I was doing it, but I won't hesitate anymore. I'll really try not to at least. Maybe it's because I'm still a little out of it, after all that's happened.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug.

While a part of him was still skeptical, there was one thing he never thought about. Whether or not she could have a concussion, or worse yet, suffered some brain damage as a result of how long she had been clinically deceased, and deprived of oxygen. A deep scowl crossed his face. A huge lump formed in his throat, his heart beating a little faster with his sudden panic. Being that this wasn't a hospital, and he didn't have an MRI or cat scan machine at his disposal, there was only so much he could do to test her brain function and check for any permanent damage or concerning side effects.

“Who's president of the United States?”

Her brows furrowed inquisitively. “Barack Obama, sir. Why?”

“Never mind why. Do you know what day it is?”

A pensive expression crossed her face. “Friday? No, Thursday! Thursday, right sir?”

Hyde let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. “Yes.” He made a mental note to grab his otoscope and pen light from his medical bag, the next time he came in to check on her. He took one more look at the strong, steadily beeping heart monitor and sighed softly, taking a few steps towards her and leaning in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You get some rest, my little one. I'm going to get dinner started. I'll bring it up to you when it's ready.”

She smiled softly. “Ooh, I get dinner in bed?”

“Yes, you do. You're in Dr. Hyde's hospital now, lovey, and as with any hospital, you are served your meals in bed until I say otherwise.”

Amy nodded in understanding. “Yes, sir. I mean, Dr. Hyde.”

He exchanged a smile with her before he turned and headed out of her room. “If you need me, little one, don't hesitate to call.”

“Yes, master.”

Stepping out into the upstairs hallway, he left the door open ajar then turned and headed down to his bedroom. After slipping out of his lab coat, he lifted the stethoscope from his shoulders, tucking it into one of the side pockets then laying it over the foot of his bed.

Running his fingers through his damp hair a few times, he heaved a deep sigh and stepped towards his nightstand. Opening the top drawer, he pulled out a ball gag and a pair of metal handcuffs then left his bedroom, walking down the hall to Brianna's bedroom. Without so much as bothering to knock, he shoved the door open and marched into her room, holding the items behind his back.

Brianna was lying on her stomach, her bare feet up in the air behind her as she flipped through a magazine in front of her. No longer in her bikini, she wore a pair of short jean shorts and a tight red low-cut tank top. She looked up as he entered her room, a coy smile appearing on her face. “Hello master. Is it time to play?”

“Naughty girls don't get to play when they nearly kill one of their own.”

Her smile vanished within the blink of an eye.

“Get up, _now_.”

Pushing herself up to her feet, she immediately lowered herself to her knees and bowed her head submissively, her arms behind her back. “Forgive me, sir.”

He growled, the sound vibrating in his throat. While he appreciated her having enough respect to kneel at his feet, it was going to be a long time coming before he decided to forgive her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he yanked her head back, forcing her to look up at him. Brianna yelped and winced painfully. “It's a little too late for apologies, you fucking whore. Do you have any idea what the bloody fuck you did?”

“It--it was an accident, sir,” she pleaded. “I swear.”

Another hard yank to her hair had her crying out in pain. Seizing her throat tightly, he dragged her up to her feet, anger seething in his eyes. “It was no accident,” he snarled. “I know precisely when you're lying to me, slut. You've been here long enough for me to pick up on your little tricks. And you've been here just as long to know the rules. How many goddamn times do I have to go over this with you?”

Brianna opened her mouth to speak, but her voice came out as a strangled cry, both of her hands quickly going to his wrist. The color, or what little color she had in her pretty, creamy white face, drained.

“Don't speak. Don't even open your filthy mouth. I'm the one who's in control now, and I'd rather hear the sound of my own voice.” He growled, shoving her down onto her bed, his hand still attached to her throat. “Do you have any idea what you did to my little one? She was clinically dead for nearly thirty minutes! And if you think you're going to go away unpunished, you've got another thing coming.”

While he let go of her throat, he didn't give her even a minute to suck up a fresh rush of oxygen, before he was slapping her across the face, throwing her head to one side and then the other. Brianna winced, gasped loudly then coughed uncontrollably. Grabbing one of the pillows on the bed, he smothered her with it, attempting to put a scare into her. Brianna cried out in surprise and squirmed in a panic against the mattress, pushing against him and fighting against the pillow.

“Sir! Sir, please!” She shouted, her screams muffled by the pillow. Something else unintelligible came out, that sounded a lot like “I can't breathe,” but he ignored it.

“How do you like that, my dirty whore?” He demanded. “It doesn't feel so good to be on the receiving end of such asphyxiation, does it?”

After a few more long seconds, he pulled the pillow from her face and threw it aside. Grabbing her chest with one hand, Brianna sat up, her uncontrollable coughing beginning again as she sucked in a few large breaths of oxygen.

“That's not a very nice feeling, is it?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Sometimes, sir...” She said hoarsely. “It can be.”

_You masochistic fucking slut!_

His blood boiled with fury, clutching the toys he still held tightly in his hand while the fingers on his other hand curled into a fist, heat rising in his face, his breathing growing heavy. He growled angrily. “ _Sometimes?_ Hmm, well maybe I should hold that pillow over your face a bit longer? Starve your pretty little body of all oxygen, until you pass out and fall into a coma, _or I kill you_? Is that what you want, you little whore?”

Brianna coughed a few more times, her eyes widening in surprise, slowly shaking her head, the hoarseness of her voice remaining, “no, sir...I don't want to die, _or_ fall into a coma.”

“That's what I thought!” He exclaimed.

She gasped and yelped as he grabbed another fistful of her hair, shoving her face first down into the mattress, forcing her onto her stomach.

Letting go of her hair, he tugged her arms behind her back. Taking the handcuffs, he slapped one metal ring around her right wrist, snapping it into place. He slapped the other cuff around her left wrist then lifted the ball gag over her head, “open your dirty mouth, whore.”

Brianna did as he told her to, opening her mouth and allowing him to force the gag inside. After buckling it tightly in the back of her head, he slipped his fingers beneath the buckle and dragged her up to her feet. She groaned in protest as he did so.

Slapping one hand on her cuffed arms, he set his other hand firmly on her shoulder, forcing her forward out of her bedroom. He led her down the hall and then the stairs. She didn't fight him, but complied, neither one of them speaking another word. He shoved her forward into the foyer, causing her to stumble a couple steps and nearly falling face first into the hard floor. Fortunately, she caught herself in the nick of time and leaned herself sideways against the wall, breathing heavily as if to catch her breath.

Marching over to her, he grabbed her left arm, pulling her away from the wall with a growl and leading her around the corner to his basement. After pulling open the door, he pushed her inside. She exchanged a look with him as he stepped in after her, then looked down into the dark basement.

“Get your ass down there,” he commanded sharply. Hanging her head down, she obeyed and gingerly descended the stairs, taking them one step at a time. Hyde followed her down, but did not jostle her. “Hurry it up, I haven't got all night.”

Brianna quickened her pace, peering up at him expectantly as she reached the bottom.

Stepping down off the last step, he flipped on the lights and pointed to the far left wall, where an iron chain was hanging down over a beam high in the ceiling, shackles cuffs attached. “To your corner, _now_.”

She walked over to the corner, looking up at the ceiling then down at her feet in shame, muttering something unintelligible that came out in a grumble.

“What was that?” He took a few steps towards her, pulling the gag out of her mouth. “Was that a complaint?”

“Are you chaining me up again, sir?”

Rather than answer her question, he shoved the ball gag back into her mouth, causing her to groan in debate. That would be for him to know and for her to find out. Unfastening the button on her shorts, he slid down the zipper and shoved them down, letting them drop to the floor and pool around her ankles. Brianna smiled around the gag with a soft moan and willingly stepped out of the garment, then pushed them aside, leaving her naked from the waist down.

Hyde wasn't surprised in the least to see the wetness glistening down the labia of her smooth pussy. He scoffed and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “Just like a whore, already wet from me manhandling her.”

Brianna batted her pretty blue eyes at him, nodding her head in agreement. Turning away from her, he stepped towards a walnut table in the far left corner of the basement, snatching up his prized dagger from the array of punishment implements laid out on top. Her eyes widened in horror when he came back to her, twisting the handle between his fingers.

For a long moment, all he did was stare at her, an evil twinkle in his eyes, the tension mounting between them. A noticeable shiver racked Brianna's body, her frightened gaze shifting from him to the blade then back to him, back and forth, her breathing growing a bit heavier, her thighs clamping together.

He lunged forward without warning, Brianna yelping as he grabbed the collar of her tank top, balling it up in his hand and tugging it away from her chest, slicing his blade straight through it. The flimsy garment easily ripped in two. What was left of it fell lifelessly at either sides of her heaving bare naked breasts. She let out a somewhat relieved sigh, as if she suspected he was actually going to cut her.

His gaze fell upon her breasts and her rosy erect nipples, his tongue rolling across his upper lip, his cock jerking to attention. Resisting the urge to slay them with his tongue, to suck them into his mouth, he set his dagger on the operating table then walked around her, stepping behind her. He popped open the handcuffs, removing them from each of her wrists. After tossing the cuffs onto the operating table, he yanked off the remaining fabric of her tank then quickly tugged Brianna's arms above her head, locking the shackles around them.

Hyde stepped in front of her, taking a moment to admire his handy work. Brianna glanced up at her bound wrists then back at him, her face devoid of emotion or feeling. In her position, the sight of her delicious ample breasts were made more prominent, her nipples still fully erect, goosebumps appearing outside of them and spreading to the rest of her chest. His gaze traveled down the rest of her body, not surprised to see that the little slut was still wet with arousal, and her juices were beginning to slide down the inside of her thighs.

While he smiled inwardly, outwardly, his expression remained dark and brooding. He met her eyes, shaking his head and clicking his tongue in disapproval. “I am very, _very_ disappointed in you, Brianna.”

The blonde's blue eyes wandered away from his face, focusing her attention on something else in the room, as if she could careless.

His hands clenched into fists, his breathing growing heavy with anger. Marching over to the table in the corner, he snatched up a cat tail whip and lashed out with a growl, striking her bottom, the crack of leather resonating through the room.

Brianna threw her head back with an anguished scream and a whimper, the sounds muffled against the gag. Her body trembled for a few long seconds. She struggled against her shackles, but to no avail.

“You are really pissing me off, you slut.” Stalking towards her, he grabbed her throat and forced her to look him in the eyes. “You will look at me when I'm talking to you, understand?”

She met his eyes and stiffly nodded her head, a glint of fresh tears in her eyes.

He let go of her throat, her chest tensing with a spam as she struggled to release a few coughs. “I know you've got more sense than that, but if you continue to disobey me, your punishment will only be worse. And speaking of punishments...” He tossed the slack of the whip over his right shoulder. Outwardly, he knew he looked a bit silly, wearing scrubs while wielding a whip, but he could careless. “You're getting one right now.”

She blinked but said nothing, an expectant look upon her face.

“Due to your recent behavior, and more importantly, causing _my little one to drown_ , you will spend the next twenty four hours down here. You will not have dinner, and you will only be allowed to sleep on the cold hard floor. If you need to use the toilet, I will provide you with a bucket.”

Her eyes widened in horror, and he had to commend himself on actually getting a reaction out of her. It might not be the worst punishment she could ever imagine, but he had a feeling it was pretty damn close. She struggled desperately with her shackles, the chain straining and clinking loudly against the wooden slab in the ceiling. She tried to speak, but her words were unintelligible. From what he could gather, it came out as more in the form of a question than an actual statement, or snide remark.

He arched a brow. “What's that you say? Does the hostile little slut have a question?” She vigorously nodded her head. He stepped towards her, pulling the ball gag out of her mouth, dropping it against her neck. “What.”

“How will I be able to go pee, sir, or sleep in this position?” She asked breathlessly.

“I'll deal with you after dinner,” he replied, slapping his hand firmly against her cheek. “We're not finished here yet.” Brianna noticeably swallowed. “Any further questions? Comments?”

“No, sir.”

“Then back in your mouth it goes,” he said, tugging the ball gag up and shoving it back into her mouth. He held up two fingers. “Strike two, Brianna. Strike two. One more and you're gone.”

Brianna's chin fell to her chest as she hung her head down in shame, heaving a deep and irritable sigh. Hyde stepped away from her, tossing the whip on the operating table. Passing the stairwell, he walked around the corner and sat down at his desk, opening up the top drawer on the right side.

Just as he thought. He still had another pink collar for his little one. He powered on his bank of computer monitors, setting up both of the devices embedded inside, making certain that the signal was working properly by testing it out on his own neck. When he was satisfied that it was, he let his monitors go into hibernation, grabbed the small baggie with the key and padlock to the collar, then pushed himself up to his feet.

He and Brianna locked eyes from across the basement. She exhaled sharply and turned her head away, looking at something else, the shackles clinking softly as she attempted to turn her body along it.

Without another word, he walked over to the wall and shut the light off, shrouding her in darkness before turning and heading back upstairs. He even went as far as to shut off the stairwell light and close the door on her. While she might not be afraid of the dark, he didn't see why she should have the privilege of light when she had been such a naughty girl. Let her fester in the dark.

Just as he said he would, he went to the kitchen to prepare a dinner for two. Since he wouldn't be serving Brianna, he didn't anticipate that it would take him very long. He tried to be quick about it, being that he was still intent on heading back upstairs to check on his little one. He didn't want to leave her alone for too long. Putting her on a chest strap heart rate monitor hadn't occurred to him until he had began preparing dinner. If he had the receiver attached to his wrist, at least he could glance down at it every now and then to check on her little pump.

A little over half an hour later, he had finished preparing their dinner, pasta with a side of store bought fruit salad and lima beans, and of course, a glass of water. Instead of lima beans, he prepared himself some fried rice. After setting both plates on a bed tray, along with some utensils and their drinks, Hyde carried dinner upstairs to his little one's bedroom.

He smiled to himself, as he heard the slow and steady beeping of her heart monitor when he approached her room, but no TV. Pushing the door open with his foot, he walked inside with a smile. “How's my favorite little...” His voice trailed off, his smile fading when he saw she was fast asleep.

Hyde sighed softly, knowing he was going to have to wake her up, whether she liked it or not. Not a bloody chance in hell was he going to let her get away without eating dinner. Her little body needed the nutrients, especially after drowning. Stepping up onto the platform, he set the tray down beside her on the bed.

Walking over to her side, he looked down at the heart monitor, observing the rhythm and rate of her little heart for a few long seconds. He smiled softly to himself. Everything appeared normal, just as it should. Pulse ox was normal, and so was her blood pressure. “Thank you for coming back to me, little heart,” he whispered to the monitor with a smirk.

Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind his ear, he reached out, caressing her forehead with the back of his fingers. Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her cheek, her forehead then whispered in her ear. “Wake up, my little one. It's time for dinner.”

Amy's head shifted against the pillow with a soft and weary moan. Squeezing her eyes tightly, she shook her head. “No school, daddy,” she grumbled. “Not today.”

Hyde chuckled softly. “You've already been to school today, my sweet girl. It's time for you to eat something.”

She groaned, shifting beneath the covers, her eyes fluttering open to meet his own. “I guess I forgot. Hi...master.”

He smiled brightly. “Hello, my darling. Dinner is ready.” He nodded towards the tray beside her.

Amy followed his gaze and smirked. “Ooh, pasta and fruit. Nice.”

“It pleases me that you appreciate it. It's certainly a welcome change from your attitude to the previous dinners I prepared. Now sit up and let's eat.”

She nodded, wiping the sleep from her eyes with the heels of her palms then setting her hands on either side of her body, pushing herself up to a seated position. Hyde fixed the pillows, standing them up behind her, so she would able to lean against them. He came around to the opposite side of the bed, pushing the tray out of the way before he sat down beside her.

“I'm guessing...you-know-who doesn't get any dinner,” she said with a roll of her eyes and a dismissive wave of her hand.

“You guess right,” he answered, lifting the tray onto her lap and fixing her with a glare. “And let's watch the eye rolling, my dear. I already talked to you about that. We're not going to have this discussion again, are we?”

Amy swallowed hard. “No, sir. I'm sorry. It was a reflex action.”

“Yes, well, if I see it again, I'm going to test my own reflexes out on your little bottom.”

Her eyes widened as she proceeded to shake her head. “It won't, master. I promise.” She lifted her right hand, wiggling her index finger with the pulse oximeter. “Can I take this thing off to make it easier for me to eat, master?”

Hyde gave her a sidelong glance. “Can the patients who are admitted to the hospital take _their_ pulse ox off, especially in the presence of their doctor?”

She sighed softly. “I guess that would be a 'no' then.”

“Once again, you guess right. You will be a good girl and leave it on.”

Amy nodded in understanding. “Yes, master.”

“And let me inform you,” he said, “that this is the only special circumstance when I will allow food in your room, or even upstairs for that matter. I don't want you leaving any sugary snacks or drinks lying about. It'll bring a trail of ants, or worse, cockroaches. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And yes, you can be punished for that too.”

“I understand, master. I won't.”

“Good.”

She flipped on the telly before the two of them began consuming their dinner, insisting that TV always went better with food. Hyde begged to differ with a shake of his head, arguing that that was also the quickest way to pack on the pounds, when one was too consumed in what they were watching to realize how much they were eating. He made a mental note to enforce a new “no eating in front of the telly” rule, even despite her weekly workout routine.

It pleased Hyde to see his little one consume almost her entire meal, nearly cleaning her plate as if she hadn't eaten in days. He finished his meal ten minutes before she did, and forty minutes later, he was pushing the bed tray aside and looking over at her expectantly.

“How are you feeling, my little one?”

She moaned softly, shifting against the pillows and tugging the covers higher to hide her chest, holding them beneath each of her arm pits. “Full from dinner, but I feel better physically, sir.”

He leaned in, pressing a kiss to her temples. “Good. That's my good girl.” She smiled softly. “I need to check a couple things on your little body, before I leave you to rest for the evening.”

Her brows furrowed inquisitively. “Like what, master?”

“Your eyes, ears, nose and throat,” he gave the top of her head a pat and a smirk, “basically everything in this pretty head.”

“Oh.” She said with a nod. “Okay, sir, or doctor.”

He returned her smile with one of his own, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Sir or doctor will work. You just relax. I'll be right back.” She nodded as he pushed himself up to his feet, grabbing the bed tray and leaving the room.

After returning it to the kitchen and placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, he headed back upstairs to his bedroom. Once he slipped back into his lab coat and draped his stethoscope over his shoulders, he grabbed his medical bag, setting it in front of him on the bed and opening it up, pulling out his pen light and otoscope. He headed back to his little one's bedroom, who smiled brightly when she saw him walk in.

“Hi Dr. Hyde,” she beamed.

His own eyes lit up with a smile. The sound of that nickname was music to his ears and caused his heart to skip a beat. “Hello, my little patient. How are we feeling this evening?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Still a little tired, but I'm okay, sir.”

“So lovely to hear it.” Hyde stepped up onto the platform, taking another look at the heart monitor before sitting down next her on the bed. “I'm going to have a look at your pretty eyes.” He shined the light into each one of her eyes, checking her pupils for proper dilation.

She blinked at the beam of light as he moved it from one side to the other.

He nodded his head in approval when he saw them dilate. “Very nice. No problems there. Now follow my light with your eyes.” He slowly moved the light from left to right, right to left, back and forth. She followed it with no trouble at all. “Good girl. That's very good.” He pulled the light away from her face. “Alright, sit up nice and tall for me.”

Amy did as he told her to, setting her hands on either sides of her waist and pushing herself a little higher up in bed.

“Now open up wide and say 'Ahh...'”

She opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out as she gave him an “Ahh...”

“Oh that's a good girl.” He smirked. “Alright, let's have a look see.” He shined the light into her mouth, peering down her throat. “Your beautiful little throat appears normal.” Slipping the pen light into the side pocket of his lab coat, he picked up the otoscope and leaned forward. “Turn your head, love.”

Turning her head to the right, she allowed him to slip the instrument into her ear, peering through the magnified viewfinder. He scowled deeply. “There's a bit of water in there, not a lot. It appears to be no bigger than a dime, but I suspect it'll come out...eventually. You seem to be able to hear alright. Is that right?”

“Yes, doctor. It's a little bit quiet on that side, but not too quiet that I can't hear you. Does that make sense?”

“Yes, lovey. It makes perfect sense.” He pulled the instrument out of her left ear. “Now turn your head the other way.” She obeyed and he slipped it inside, peering into the canal of her other ear. “There's barely any water in this one, so you don't have to worry.” She nodded as he removed the otoscope.

“I'm just going to take this off for a moment.” He set the instrument down momentarily, lifting the tube of the nasal cannula from behind her ears then slipping it out of her nostrils. “Alright, tilt your head back. Let's have a look at your nose.”

She tilted her head back and he slipped the instrument into one nostril then the other, causing her to make a face.

“Nasal passage looks good. It appears as if you got all that water out when you were coughing, both from your nose and throat.” He pulled the otoscope from her nose then disposed of the probe cover in the trash bin next to the bed, before returning it to the pocket of his coat. “Maybe not your ears, but it should clear up on its own.”

“Hope so,” she replied.

He picked up the nasal cannula, slipping it back into her nostrils and tucking it behind her ears. “There we go, your oxygen is back in place, and I promise you, love, it will.” Pushing himself up to his feet, he took the stethoscope from behind his neck. “Alright, time to get another listen to your little heart and those lungs.” He plugged the instrument into his ears, smiling brightly as he noticed her swallow and heard the sudden rapid beeping of the monitor. “Nervous?”

“Ah-A little, doctor.” She feigned a light laugh.

“As usual. Well you just lean back and relax, little one. I'll be done before you know it.” He sent her a wink that only made the monitor beep faster. Glancing over at it, he chuckled softly. “Bloody hell. That little heart is up to 100 beats a minute.”

Her cheeks flushed in mortification as she dropped her chin to her chest. However, she quickly turned her head away as he forcefully yanked the covers away from her chest, pressing the diaphragm of his steth against her aorta.

“Relax, my darling...” He said in a soothing tone. “Just relax.”

“Easier said than done,” she muttered.

“Silence,” he ordered. “There will be no talking from this point forward, when the steth is on your chest. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

He listened for a few long seconds, smiling to himself as her heart began to slow, though just barely. Moving the steth to her pulmonic, he listened there. No problem at all. Loud, clear, strong and beautiful as per usual. He had to commend himself on a job well done for managing to save her life. He had been stubborn, no doubt, but when this little one's heart was in danger, he would fight tooth and nail to make sure it continued beating.

The diaphragm was moved to her erbs point, her tricuspid, then finally her mitral. She gasped softly, her head falling back against the headboard, her eyes shutting and a moan escaping her lips. “Oh doctor...”

A grin spread across his face. He would bet money on her bikini bottoms being wet right about now. They were probably wet the moment the cool, and flat rubber surface touched the underside of her left breast. It always got that reaction out of her, and he was starting to enjoy it more and more that it did. He listened to her thumping heart for a few long seconds, before speaking again. “Nice deep breaths, my little Amy.”

She nodded in understanding and took a couple deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth. The loud rush of breath was pleasing to his ears and he smirked. Her heartbeat slowed, more than likely from the sudden influx of oxygen she was getting from the cannula.

Pulling the diaphragm away from her breast, he gave her shoulder a little nudge. “Sit up. Lean forward.” Amy opened her eyes and did as he commanded. “Let's hear those lungs a bit better. Sit up nice and tall now.”

She did so, another gasp escaping her when he pressed the disc to her left upper back.

“Deep breath.”

Amy took a deep breath.

“And back out.”

She exhaled. He moved his steth over and she repeated the process, releasing the breath when he told her to. His diaphragm continued to move down her back, over each auscultation site, from one side to the other. He smirked when he heard the faint beat of her heart, thumping faster each time he moved his disc to a new spot. When it met her lower back, she gasped softly and stiffened her spine, making it appear much straighter than it was before.

“Relax, little one. I know you're wet, but at the very least, you can try.”

As if to confirm his lingering suspicions, her cheeks flushed beet red with embarrassment, her chin falling to her chest once more.

He turned his head, peering over her shoulder and down at her crotch, hidden from his view by the buggering covers of her bed, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “It's awfully wet down there, isn't it?” He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “Are you dripping?”

She gulped and whimpered, turning her head away, the monitor beeping frantically with the increase of her heart rate.

Hyde glanced back at the screen and grinned. 104 beats per minute. “I'll assume that's a yes. Now give me another deeep breath...let's slow that heart down. We don't want you to go into cardiac arrest again, do we?”

Nodding her head vigorously in agreement, she took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

“Good girl.” He moved the disc of his steth to the right. “Again.” She did it again. Removing the stethoscope from his ears, he draped over his shoulders then glanced down at the monitor, the rhythm of her heart beginning to slow. “You sound lovely, darling. Lungs are clear and that little heart is nice and strong.”

She smiled softly, but said nothing.

His brows stitched inquisitively. “What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

“No, sir. I just don't have much to say right now, and you wanted me to be quiet when you were examining me.”

“Well I'm done now, little one. Oh!” Suddenly remembering her collar, he slipped his hand into his lab coat pocket and pulled it out, along with the padlock. He held the collar up with both hands and a smile. “I've got your new collar.”

Amy returned his smile with one of her own. “Well I'm glad it's still pink,” she remarked.

“Yes, my last pink one.” He beamed and stepped closer to the bed. “Turn around, lovey.”

She turned sideways on the bed and lifted her hair. He slipped the collar around her neck, making sure it was right over her carotid artery, before locking it with the small master lock.

“And your new collar is set,” he said.

Turning back to face him, she smiled softly. “Thank you, master.”

“You're very welcome.” He reached out, adjusting her pillows and lying them flat against the mattress. “You can lie back down and rest now.”

Turning to face forward, she laid back down. He pulled the covers up, tucking them in around her chest. “Are you really going to leave me for the night, master? I mean, are you leaving the house?”

He shook his head. “Probably not. I should be back a bit later. I've got some business to take care of, but I doubt I'll be leaving the mansion.”

Her brows furrowed but she nodded in understanding. “Okay.”

“No worries, my love. If I do intend on leaving, I'll come back upstairs and give you a kiss good night.”

She smiled softly, but her smile faded when she glanced over at her heart monitor. “Do I really have to stay on this thing all night? The beeping is getting annoying,” she glanced down at her arm with a scowl, “and the blood pressure cuff keeps tightening like it always does.”

Hyde heaved an impatient sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, glancing from her to the monitor then back to her. “That EKG is _supposed_ to keep beeping, after the turn that little heart took, so it's not coming off.” He leaned over the bed, ripping the blood pressure cuff from her arm and removing the pulse ox probe clipped to her finger, setting them behind the machine. “There. That's all that's coming off.”

“I can live with that, sir,” she retorted with a smirk. “Thank you.”

His eyes narrowed, his forehead wrinkling inquisitively. “I thought being so closely monitored was what you wanted all along.”

She swallowed. “It...it is, sometimes, but just...not when I'm sleeping. It's uncomfortable.”

He shook his head, refusing to see her point of view. “Patients are subjected to this sort of sleeping arrangement in hospitals every night. You're going to have to get used to it, love, especially as long as _I'm_ your master.”

Amy seemed to shrink even further in bed. “Yes, sir. Sorry.”

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “If I don't come back up here, you make sure the telly is shut off when you go to sleep. And no later than one.”

She glanced down at her TV then up at him. “Yes, sir.”

Stepping down off the platform, he headed towards her bedroom door, glancing back at her with a wink and a smirk. “Rest well, my little one.” Seeing her blush and hearing the beeping of the monitor increase, he laughed in delight, pointing a finger back at her. “I'll see you soon, my little heart.”

His laughter faded as he stepped into the upstairs hallway. It was time to deal with that little slut once and for all. Lifting his stethoscope from his shoulders, he slipped it into the side pocket of his lab coat then stripped the garment off. Draping it over his right arm, he headed back downstairs to his basement. When he flipped on the stairwell light, he heard a rattle of chains, and he smiled smugly to himself. She knew he was coming.

And if his little slut was smart, she would be fearing for her life at the moment.

Brianna turned her head within the faint light of the stairs, tugging at her chains as he stepped down off the last step.

Crossing to the locker against the wall, he opened the door and hung up his lab coat. Slamming the door shut, he turned and stepped towards the desk tucked in the corner. He tapped a finger against the keyboard, activating the computer screen, smiling to himself when he saw his little one's heartbeat, beating slow and steadily.

_She's nicely relaxed. Yes, that's a good little heart_.

His eyes shifted to the reading above, his smile spreading into a grin when he saw Brianna's frantic heartbeat. “Oh my...” He said with an amused chuckle. He turned his head and looked over at his whore, speaking loud enough for her to hear him. “Someone's nervous.” Pushing himself away from his desk, he stepped around the stairwell and went to flip on the operating room light. “And with good reason, you should be.”

Brianna blinked a few times, as if adjusting her eyes to the light. Her breath quickened, her delicious ample breasts heaving up and down as he stepped towards her, her eyes devoid of emotion or feeling. He stopped just inches away from her, allowing his gaze to travel downward over her naked body, a fresh and small amount of juices coating her labia.

“Still wet I see.” He gripped her chin firmly, causing her to flinch and groan. “Well isn't that just like my little slut.” Turning away from her, he stepped over to the table in the corner, the one where he had all his toys. He grabbed a black satin blindfold then returned to her, attempting to slip it on over her head, but Brianna shook her head with a groan of debate, making it difficult for him to do so.

Growling furiously, he grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking hard on it. “Stop struggling goddamn it!” Brianna cried out in pain. “What's happened to you? Has my whore finally gotten tired of being smacked around?”

With his free hand, the blindfold was slipped over her head, blacking out the look of fear in her wide blue eyes.

“You did the crime, and now you've got to do the time.”

Hyde pressed two fingers against her neck, the beat of her heart pounding against his skin. His lips formed in a pout, even though she couldn't see him. “Oh no...is that heart frightened?” A pensive expression crossed his face. “Mmm, feels about 120, tachycardia.”

He struck her across the cheek with one hand, throwing her head against her right arm. Brianna grunted painfully, still breathing heavily in panic.

“How's that tummy? Bet its hungry.”

She nodded her head.

“Tough shit.” He turned away from her, snatching the leather whip from the operating table and stepping past her, stopping a few feet away from the left side of her body. “I contemplated denying you orgasm, but why should I give you any form of pleasure when you gave my Amy pain?” He lashed out at her with the implement in his hand, the whip cracking loudly as it struck her bare ass.

Brianna screamed in agony against the ball gag, tugging furiously at her shackles.

“Not only did you cause her pain, but you also,” he spun the whip over his head with ease, the thick line and cat tail snapping against her bottom a second time, “stopped her heart!”

Throwing her head back, Brianna let out another agonizing scream, spit seeping out of the sides of the ball gag, a hard sob wracking her body. She began to beg and plead unintelligibly, shaking her head back and forth.

He tossed the slack of the whip over his right shoulder. “What's that I hear? Is that the sound of sweet submission? Have I finally broken my slut?” He stepped over to her, pulling the ball gag out of her mouth.

“Yellow! Yellow, sir!” She shouted tearfully. “Yellow!”

His hand struck her across her cheek once more. Brianna gasped and choked back another sob. “Naughty naughty. You know the rules. Safe words aren't allowed during punishments.”

“No warm-up, sir?”

“Not _this_ time. This time you've really crossed the line.”

“Y-You...you've never hit me with the whip before...” She noted, a slight tremble in her voice.

“No, I haven't.” He looked down at the whip in his hand. “Now that you mention it, I do believe the punishment should at least fit the crime, and this is hardly the way to do it.”

Brianna sighed softly, as if in relief, but said nothing. Before she could say another word, he shoved the ball gag back in her mouth, causing her to groan in debate.

He stepped back a few feet, twirling the whip over his head then striking her between her legs, hard enough to redden that wet pussy. Tears streamed down her face with another anguished scream before she proceeded to begging and pleading again. He shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

“But it's so tempting,” he remarked. “Such a perfect way to break a slut.” Throwing his whip down on the table, he grabbed the dagger and stepped towards her, lightly dragging it down her throat, though not deep enough to cut her.

Brianna gasped, her body tensing as she felt the blade against her, tugging at her shackles futilely, a whimper rising up in her throat.

“I wouldn't move if I were you, slut,” he admonished. “One inch too far and I might just slice through you.”

The tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Her whimpers were coupled with muffled pleas. She instantly fell quiet as the blade continued down her chest, sliding between the curves of her breasts, which stopped heaving the second the dagger traveled in their direction.

As tempted as he was to check her heart rate again, he didn't need to. Her pounding heartbeat had become visible through her chest, shaking the blade with each hard and frantic beat. Now there's something he never thought he'd see.

His eyes lit up as a grin spread across his face. “Well hello there, heart of my slut.” He leaned in close to her chest and whispered. “Are you frightened? You've got so much blood to pump in there, and with blood comes oxygen. I would _hate_ to see you lose that in such a pressing situation.”

Pulling the blade away from her chest, he gripped her throat tightly, squeezing her windpipe, preventing that oxygen from flowing anymore. “Or do I?” Brianna gasped, coughed and groaned in debate, struggling against her bonds in sudden panic, attempting to turn her head or pull her neck away. He wasn't sure which. “I'm going to show you exactly what it's like to be suffocated.”

She stiffly shook her head, moaning and groaning in debate. He let go of her throat, causing her to gasp and cough, spit dripping out of the corners of her mouth, her chin falling against her chest in exhaustion as she fought to suck in a few breaths of oxygen.

“Yes...” He breathed, turning and walking back to his table of toys, setting down his dagger. Grabbing a portable heart monitor with an attached pulse oximeter, he rolled the machine over to her, placing it to her right. Next, he brought over an oxygen tank, mask attached.

Hearing the noise, Brianna continued to struggle, the chains rattling nosily for almost all of one minute, before she gave up and slumped over in exhaustion.

“I don't see why you bother to struggle. You're not going anywhere, little slut. This is your prison for the next twenty two hours. Get used to it.” After powering on the monitor, he grabbed the pulse ox probe and stepped towards her, her breathing loud and heavy as he reached up and attached it to her right index finger.

Brianna tensed for a split second then quickly relaxed, as if realizing what it was, discovering it wasn't a danger. He looked over at the screen. The EKG beeped rapidly with her frantic heart rate.

_115 beats per minute_.

Her oxygen level was what he was more focused on. That's what he would need to remain focused on through the entirety of her punishment.

_Ninety-seven percent. Good enough_.

Stepping back to the table, he grabbed a large leather perforated paddle and a clothespin. He twirled the paddle a few times around his finger, as he walked back to Brianna. “There's only one way to teach _you_ a lesson.”

She tensed, tugging once more at her chains, shaking her head back and forth. Her breath hitched when he firmly gripped her jaw in his hand.

He looked down at her chest, leaning in close to her breasts, causing Brianna to moan at the feel of his breath. “You've no one to blame but your mother for this. Forgive me, heart of my slut.”

Before she had time to enjoy another second of his breath, he took her own away by placing the clothespin on her nose, sealing her nostrils, the last resort she had to breathe. He took a step back and just as he anticipated she would, she swallowed audibly, moaned and whimpered in debate, her body beginning to thrash around in her sudden panic.

His gaze shifted to the monitor, which continued its frantic beeping, not slowing for even a second. “My little one was out for nearly thirty minutes. For that, you will be getting thirty strokes with the leather paddle, while you hang there struggling to breathe.”

Brianna shook her head vigorously, flailing and groaning painfully as he struck her bottom with all his might. Once – twice – three – four times. Her milky white skin was already stained with two deep red welts from the strike of his whip prior. He smiled smugly to himself, admiring his work.

He paused to glance over at the monitor. Her pulse ox was down to 94. He still had time to get a few more spankings in. “It'll be much easier for you to save what little oxygen you have, if you stay still and keep calm.”

She whimpered and sounded as if she were trying to scream. Surprisingly though, she took his advice and stayed still. It didn't stop her whimpering, however.

Hyde struck her ass once more with the paddle, much harder than before, adding to the ones before it, making it five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten times. The tortured sounds Brianna was making grew softer and weaker with each strike. It wasn't until he saw her knees buckling and heard the alarm on the monitor, indicating a low oxygen level, that he stopped, quickly removing the clothespin from her nose and pulling the gag out of her mouth. Looking over at the monitor, he scowled.

_Ninety percent_.

Brianna gasped loudly, sucking in a few deep breaths of air and began coughing.

Dashing over to the oxygen tank, he turned the release valve and grabbed the mask, holding it over her nose and mouth. “Slow breaths...” Brianna's breath fogged up the mask as she took those slow deep breaths. “Doesn't feel good, being deprived of oxygen for so long, does it you little slut?”

She shook her head, her voice raspy. “N-No...sir...”

“Keep taking those deep breaths.” He said, glanced back at the rapidly beeping heart monitor, keeping the mask over her face as he observed the reading of her oxygen level. He was waiting for it to rise to at least ninety-six percent before pulling the apparatus away.

Brianna sucked in a few more breaths through the mask with a weary groan.

“I hope you don’t assume we’re finished yet. This was just a test.” When he saw her oxygen level reach the number desire, he pulled the mask away, allowing her to breathe on her own. “Had enough?”

She nodded, her voice a raspy whisper. “Yes, sir.”

Setting the object aside, he shut off the valve on the tank and stepped around her, standing at her side once more. “Oh what a shame.” He grabbed the ball gag, pulling it back up and shoving it into her mouth. Brianna grunted. “Because I haven’t. Twenty more strokes, slut. Better get a big breath in those lungs, because next time, you won’t be getting a warning.”

Just as he anticipated she would, she took one huge breath through her nose just before he sealed the clothespin on it. He slapped his hand firmly against her cheek. “That's right.”

Brianna’s head fell towards her right shoulder.

Glancing down the length of her body, he smiled to himself when he saw her ribs protruding against her skin. “Naughty girl! Naughty!” With all his might, he delivered her next set of spankings, putting excessive force on the paddle as he counted each stroke in his head.

_Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen..._

She moaned and whined with each hit.

_Sixteen. Seventeen. Eighteen…_

Her moaning got louder, her flat belly convulsing as she fought to keep her breath in. The very sight of her struggle, of the overwhelming tension in her belly, sent a rush of heat straight down to his cock, causing it to grow in size. Leaning in close, he proceeded to whisper in her ear. “Keep that breath in.”

Brianna shuddered and whined.

_Nineteen. Twenty!_

He paused in his punishment of her to look over at the monitor. Her pulse ox was down to ninety-three, but it was nothing to be too concerned about. She still had some will power left in her. She wasn’t in the danger zone yet, and he still had a ways to go. He swung the paddle, continuing the assault of her bottom.

_Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four…_

Brianna groaned and rose up on her tip toes, tugging desperately on her chains, her body thrashing around, as the convulsions of her tummy became more aggressive than before. She was beginning to panic, that much was clear, and it only made him hit her harder.

_Twenty-five!_

“The more you fight, the worse it'll be. Naughty, naughty.”

Suddenly, Brianna stopped fighting and stood still, putting her weight back on her feet and dropping her chin against her chest, gulping loudly.

_Twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight..._

He heard the alarm on the monitor and noticed her body was convulsing violently, but he ignored it and delivered her last two spankings.

_Twenty-nine, thirty!_

Immediately, he removed the clothespin from her nose and pulled the gag out of her mouth. No sooner after he did, did Brianna gasp loudly, sucking in a huge breath of air then coughing uncontrollably. Tears appeared from beneath the blindfold, streaming down her cheeks.

“Now that's the proper way to break a slut.” Turning the release valve on the oxygen tank, he grabbed the mask and shoved it against her face, observing the readings on the monitor and pressing a button to silence the alarm.

Pulse ox was ninety-two and rising.

Brianna choked back a sob, her body shaking with emotion as more and more tears slipped from the blindfold. She sniffled audibly, the sound of her sudden desperate pleas muffled by the mask on her face. “P-Please...please sir. I've l-learned...my lesson. But please no more, please...”

He smiled smugly to himself, pleased that he could spark this sort of emotional response out of her, out of Brianna Decoy of all people. Something had definitely changed in her. She used to take her punishments with pride, keeping a stiff upper lip through the whole thing...until now.

Had he truly and finally broken her? Possibly.

“Well now this isn't the Brianna I remember. What ever happened to that smug little face, that stiff upper lip? The pleasure you got from my hand against your sore bottom?” He leaned in close to snarl against her ear, “suck it up.”

Brianna took another loud sniffle, putting her weight on her toes as she leaned closer to him and the mask. Stealing another glance at the monitor, he saw her pulse ox reach ninety-five and quickly pulled the mask away, setting it aside.

He tossed his paddle down on the operating table, before grabbing a fistful of her hair, tugging her head back. Brianna flinched and cried out in pain. “You plan on being a good girl from now on, and respecting my little one?”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Good, because the next time you two are out by the pool, and you feel the urge to push her in, I want you to remember this night.” His free hand struck her pussy in a hard spanking, causing her to gasp and whine, tugging desperately at her chains. “Every single minute of it.”

“The burning in your lungs from the lack of oxygen,” he went on, “the panic that set in when you couldn't take another breath, the shock your body felt, your beet red and sore bottom, and all the other sensations that went through your hot little body. I could of let you go into cardiac arrest, just like her, but I didn't. If this happens again,” he seized her throat, “you won't be so lucky.”

She choked back another sob and wriggled momentarily in his grasp until he let go. “It-it won't, sir.”

“It better not.” He took another look at the monitor beside her, her pulse ox holding steady at ninety-seven. Reaching up, he removed the pulse ox probe from her finger, setting it on top of the machine and powering it off.

After pushing it aside, he turned and walked away from her, grabbing the blanket wrinkled up on the operating table and folding it in half. Walking around to the opposite side of her, he spread it out on the floor horizontally. He went to retrieve the key for the shackles from his desk drawer then came back to Brianna, slipping off her blindfold and releasing her from her chains.

The blonde let out a huge sigh of relief, but before he gave her the chance to appreciate her freedom, he quickly bent down to retrieve a new set of chains that he had embedded into the wall. Grabbing her left wrist, he yanked her closer to him. Brianna groaned in debate, tears shining in her eyes as he turned her towards the wall. Pulling her arms behind her back, he snapped a metal shackle around one wrist then the other.

“Your bed has already been made for you, my dear,” he remarked, waving his hand towards the blanket. “You've got enough slack on those chains to lie down and sleep.”

Brianna glanced down at the blanket with a scowl. “No pillow, sir?”

“As naughty as you've been, a homicidal slut like you doesn't deserve a pillow,” he growled. “The blanket _is_ your pillow. You want more than that? Try your arm.” He walked past her and around the stairwell to his desk, pausing to take a look at the computer monitors.

His little one was still resting comfortably, her heart rate holding strong and steady at a rate of seventy-two. His gaze shifted to Brianna's EKG, chuckling wickedly to himself when he saw her little heart was up to eighty-two. Still nervous. No surprise there.

Turning his attention away from the screens, he pulled out the portable, plastic bedside commode he had hidden beneath the stairs. “You need to use the loo,” he carried it over to her, setting it down a few inches to the left of the blanket, “you can go wee wee in here, but if you need to poo, you're going to be cleaning it out yourself. Understand?”

She looked over at the contraption and sighed softly, a look of relief noticeably crossing her face. “Yes, sir. Do I get toilet paper?”

He walked to the back counter, opening up a cupboard and pulling out a cylinder of antibacterial wipes, along with a roll of silver duct tape. Crossing to the portable toilet, he set the wipes on top of it, “ _this_ will be your toilet paper. And this,” he held the tape up where she could clearly see it, peeling back the edges and pulling a strip from the roll about seven inches in length, “will keep you quiet.”

Brianna gaped up at him in confusion, as he ripped the tape from the roll with his teeth. “Why, sir? Do you--” Her slutty little mouth was silenced as he pulled the spit covered ball gag back into her mouth, then pressed the piece of duct tape over it, smoothing it down on the sides at her cheeks. She groaned, her shoulder slumping in defeat.

“No more talking,” he whispered in her ear. “No more questions. You are forbidden from uttering another word until your twenty-four hours are up.” He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back. She let out a muffled cry of pain. “Best of luck sleeping tonight, my imprisoned whore.”

Shoving her towards the wall, he turned and headed towards the basement stairs, taking one more look at her before shutting off the light. She had braced herself against the wall but her head was now turned in his direction.

“Pleasant dreams, Brianna,” he said before turning around and climbing up the stairs.

Her chains rattled noisily as he got closer to the landing. There was no doubt about it. Panic was beginning to set in and she was feeling it. He debated whether or not to leave the stairwell light on, just to help her find the toilet in the dark, but she had legs, didn't she? She could feel it out herself if she really had to.

So off the light went, and out of the basement he walked, slamming the door shut behind him. Running his fingers through his hair a couple times, he walked through the foyer and headed back upstairs to his little one's bedroom. His brows stitched inquisitively and his steps slowed as he approached her room, noticing that the door was wide open.

That wasn't the way he'd left it.

It wasn't until he peeked his head in that he realized her bed was empty, her nasal cannula was lying on the mattress, and the monitor was in stand by mode.

“What the bloody hell!” He exclaimed, dashing into her room, his heart beating frantically in a panic.

Rushing to the side of the bed, he examined the monitor closer and realized that there were no leads connected to it. The line had been removed and pulled out of the machine, as if she had been unhooked.

His panic grew as he looked around the room, but there was no sign of her. He rushed to the walk-in closet, but she wasn't in there either. Turning back around, he dashed out of the bedroom and shouted for her down the hall. “Little one? Little one! Where are you?”

“In here!” She cried in a pained voice.

Darting off in the direction of that voice, he found her in her bathroom, doubled over on the toilet, her arms hugging her stomach, her head dropped down to her knees, the electrodes hanging down from her body.

“Little one!” Impervious to the ripe stench of feces, he instantly dashed to her side. “Little one? What's the matter? Are you alright? What are you doing out of bed?”

“I...I feel sick to my...stomach, master,” she replied. “I'm sorry. It just...came on suddenly and I had...to go.”

“Oh that little stomach...” Hyde scowled deeply, the smell now traveling to his nostrils, causing him to hold his fist against his nose, lovingly caressing her hair with his other hand. “You nearly scared me half to death. For a moment there, I thought someone had broken in and taken you away from me. How long have you been in here?”

Amy passed gas audibly, her face turning dark pink in embarrassment as she noticeably cringed. “Not long enough to prevent me from being totally embarrassed in front of my master.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Hyde's mouth, trying as he might not to laugh. “I'm fairly certain you're not the only one in the world, who's unexpectedly passed gas in front of others, little one.”

“Have _you_?”

He froze, crossing both of his arms firmly over his chest, arching a brow down at her.

She straightened up, her eyes wide with surprise. “Sir!”

“That's better. Now I expect a better--”

“Oh god!” She exclaimed, wincing painfully and cringing.

He took a couple steps back, lifting his fist to his nostrils again as he heard the very wet sound of her defecating. “Bullocks. That little stomach...it is terribly sick, isn't it darling?”

“Master, could you please, just...wait for me outside? Please?” She shut her eyes tightly, leaning forward again, dropping her forehead back on her knees, “I don't want you to see me, or even _smell_ me like this.”

Hyde nodded. “Of course, lovey.” He started backwards towards the door. “By all means, take as much time as you need. I'll be standing outside the door. You holler if you need me, alright?”

She nodded vigorously. “Yes, sir. I will.”

He quickly slipped out of the bathroom, leaving the door open ajar and leaning against the wall. A deep scowl crossed his face, wondering what it was that could of made her sick. Was it the dinner? He'd made pasta. Unless...

“Bloody Christ.” He looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes, nodding his head in realization. “Eggs.”

His little one was allergic to eggs. Not only that, but she was also lactose intolerant. He had been trying to keep her away from diary, to prepare her a meal that would agree with her sensitive little stomach, and what did he wind up doing? Making her sick by being a total imbecile and neglecting to read the label on the package.

_You're an idiot, Hyde._ You _should be punished for this one, not he_ r.

Well, it was his mistake, and now it was his job to correct it, to make her better again. Heaving an irritable sigh, he pushed himself away from the wall and strode down the hall towards his bedroom. After grabbing one of his many Littmann steths from the closet, he draped the black Cardiology III model over his shoulders and slipped into his bathroom. He went to his medicine cabinet, opening it up and grabbing a small box of antacids, pulling out a few individually sealed tablets.

Leaving his bathroom and bedroom, he headed back down the hall to her bathroom, peeking his head in. He scowled when he noticed she was still in the same position he'd left her. “You feeling any better, little one?”

She shook her head. “Mm-mph.”

He heaved a deep sigh. “Well you just stay there until you do.”

“Yes, sir,” she grumbled.

Turning back around, he jogged down to the kitchen, grabbing an ice cold bottle of water from the fridge then returning to the upstairs hall. He waited there for a few minutes, hearing the sound of her defecating and passing wind every so often, but a few minutes turned into ten, then fifteen. When it became more than twenty, he was starting to get worried.

Regardless of how awful the bathroom might smell, he opened the door and walked in on her.

She looked up and sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “Master...”

“Don't ' _master_ ' me. Now you're going to be a good girl,” he came to her side, handing her the two antacids, “and take these. They'll help your little stomach.”

Amy ripped open one packet and took the tablet between her teeth, making a face as she pulled it into her mouth and began chewing it up.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, “oh stop making that face. They're not that bad, and they're going to make your tummy feel better. Take the other one.”

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she finished chewing up the tablet in her mouth, then ripped open the other, doing the same.

He watched her intently, nodding his head in approval. “Good girl. Here,” he handed her the bottle of water in his hand, “drink some water.” She took the water, twisting off the cap and taking a guzzle. “Small sips, darling. Go easy on that tummy.”

She swallowed what was in her mouth, her eyes falling shut with a soft sigh.

“Once you sit there a while, those tablets should start relieving your symptoms. I hope.”

Amy nodded, looking down at the bottle in her hands. “Me too, master.”

“Dr. Hyde will be waiting for you in your bedroom, ready to have a listen to those bowel sounds.”

She gave him a small smile, but it was gone just as fast as it came.

He leaned in, setting his hand against the back of her head and planting a kiss to the top of it. “I hope you start feeling better, darling.”

“Thank you, master. I hope so too.”

Turning back around, he headed out of the bathroom and slipped into her bedroom. He sat down at the foot of the bed, contemplating whether or not he should make his little one sleep with the cuff and pulse ox on. Her vitals would most certainly have to be checked again. That was for sure.

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed that the telly was still on, tuned to an episode of TMZ, but it was currently on mute. It appeared that they were discussing another controversial run in with Lindsay Lohan. He rolled his eyes dramatically, grabbing the remote and powering it off. He looked up at the clock on the wall. It was just after ten o' clock.

After another twenty minutes, he heard the toilet flush and sighed softly, more out of relief than anything. A few minutes later, his little one stepped into the bedroom, one hand on her belly, the other holding the bottle of water.

“Little one?” He pushed himself up to his feet and rushed to her side, slipping his arm around her shoulders. “How are you feeling?” He set his hand against her belly, giving it a reassuring rub. “How's this little tummy?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug, “it's feeling a little better, sir. Not completely.”

“Well a little is better than nothing.” He ran his hand over the back of her head in a loving caress then leaning in, pressing a kiss to her temples. “Just give those antacids some time to work their way into your sensitive little system, alright?”

She nodded in regard and smiled softly. Reeling in the line that ran to the electrodes on her chest, he held it out to her. She took it from him.

“I don't want any of those leads coming off,” he insisted. “Hang onto them.”

“Okay. I'm sorry, master.”

“It's alright. Just don't let it happen again.” He stepped away from her and up onto the platform surrounding her bed, clapping his hands and pointing a thumb behind him. “Alright, back in bed.”

Amy sighed softly, obeying his command and shuffling towards her bed. She picked up the nasal cannula before climbing back into bed. Hyde followed her. Taking the line that ran to her leads, he plugged it back into the monitor, waiting a few seconds until the rhythm of her heart appeared on the screen.

“Ah, now there's that beautiful little heart,” he remarked with a smile. Turning his attention away from the monitor, he picked up the cannula. “And this,” he said as he slipped the tube into her nostrils, “goes right back in.” He tucked the tube behind her ears then adjusted the slide on the tubing, making sure it fit comfortably beneath her chin.

“Do I really have to wear this thing, master? It makes my nostrils itch.”

“Yes, you _really_ do. Your brain was deprived of oxygen for nearly thirty minutes. We can't afford to take any chances, darling. Just be glad I'm not forcing you to wear a mask instead.”

“I guess that would be worse.”

Sitting down next to her on the bed, he grabbed the pulse oximeter probe and clipped it to her index finger once more. Her brows furrowed inquisitively, the questioning look on her face growing when he grabbed the blood pressure cuff and wrapped it around her arm. He pressed a button on the monitor that caused it to tighten. “I'm going to get another check of your vitals.”

She nodded in understanding, following his gaze to the screen, her head shifting against the pillow.

He watched the machine for a few long seconds, until he saw her oxygen level pop up, “ninety-six percent, good...but not great. We'll find out your pressure in a moment.” Taking his stethoscope from behind his neck, he put it into his ears and gently pulled the covers back to expose her stomach, tapping his finger against her belly. “Time to see how that little tummy is functioning in there.”

Her breath caught in her throat, when he pressed the cool disc of his instrument to her belly, just above her belly button. He smirked. A dark crimson shade rose up into her cheeks as she averted her gaze away from him, looking over at the door. His smirk almost immediately faded, his forehead wrinkling in concern as the harsh gurgling and bubbling in her stomach reached his ears.

“Oh dear...” He said softly. “I really did quite a number on you, didn't I, little one?”

She scowled and blinked, a bewildered expression crossing her face as she looked down the length of her body at him. “A number? What do you mean?”

He lifted his free finger to his lips. “Shh...I'll explain in a moment. You're going to lie quiet now. Yes?”

Amy fell quiet, firmly nodding her head, but the scowl remained on her face. Her eyes fell shut with a small moan. He was certain he wouldn't of heard the moan at all, if it wasn't for the instrument currently in his ears.

Refocusing his attention on the task at hand, he moved the disc of his stethoscope over to the left, pressing it over the precise area of her stomach, listening closely and hearing the same sounds as before, only a bit softer. The pensive expression remained on his face as he shook his head in discouragement. His dark eyes shifted to the monitor, noting the reading of her blood pressure.

_135 over eighty-six. Not bad_.

He moved the disc of his stethoscope to the opposite side of her stomach, just over her large intestine. The scowl on his face deepened as the gurgling continued, only louder and coupled with them were a few groans. He glanced up at her and noticed the pained look on her face. “Little one? I think your tummy is trying to tell you something. Do you need to use the toilet again?”

She shook her head. “No, I think I'll be okay, sir. I just need to rest, and now that you've got all these machines on me, it's probably better if I don't get up again.”

Sighing heavily, he pulled the stethoscope out of his ears. “If you need to make another trip to the toilet, darling, then you'd better go,” he said, ripping the cuff from her arm but keeping the pulse ox on her finger. “I can easily hook you up again.”

Amy held up a hand in defense. “I promise I'll be okay, just let me lay here a little while, master.”

He shook his head with a glower. “Fine, you stubborn little minx, but if you get out of bed again,” he wagged a firm finger down at her, “you bloody well better hook yourself up when you come back. Understand?”

She laid her arms over her stomach with a pout. “Yes, sir.”

“You've seen me do it enough times, so I assume you won't have any trouble on your own.” He looked sadly down at her tummy, leaning in a little closer and lowering his tone of voice, “do your best in there antacids, and you...” His expression turned cold, “you buggering demons inside my little Amy's tummy, you better not give them any trouble. You digest them and you help her feel better.”

Amy giggled softly in amusement. “I feel better already, master.”

He flashed her a smile. “I suspected that might do the trick. Forgive me, my love.” He took her hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I made a terrible mistake and forgot to read the label on the pasta. There might have been traces of egg in there, and I inadvertently served them up to you.”

She scowled gravely. “Oh...”

“I'm so sorry. Do you forgive me?”

“Yeah—I mean, yes, master.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Sometimes I'm guilty of eating something I shouldn't, just because it's so damn hard to resist, but this was before I met you.”

He scowled, shaking his head and wagging his finger once more in disapproval. “Naughty girl. Naughty!”

Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I took my Lactaid when I did it though. I don't know if that makes any difference of how naughty I was.”

“It doesn't. If you know something is off limits to your little tummy, you should be smart enough not to take the risk.”

“Right. Sorry...master.”

“You've no one to blame but yourself for your past mistakes, but this evening, I'm actually taking responsibility for mine.” Hyde leaned forward, setting the cuff down beside the monitor then checking the time. It was well past the time he should be at work. He was going to have to phone James, and tell him to handle the club for the night.

After all, he had other pressing matters to tend to...her.

He gave her hand a squeeze then pulled the covers up over her shoulders. “I want you to get some sleep. No more telly, no music, nothing. Just sleep. Your little body needs it,” he hovered his finger above her temples then pointed down to her feet, “from your pretty head down to your little toes.”

She giggled softly and smirked. “Yes, sir.”

Leaning in, he pressed a kiss to her forehead then got up from the bed, pulling his stethoscope from his neck and draping it over his shoulders once again. He was about to turn to leave the room, but her voice stopped him.

“Master?”

He turned to look back at her expectantly. “Yes?”

“Could you stay with me? Please? Just until I fall asleep?”

His heart warmed at her simple but sweet little request, a soft smile creeping across his face. “Let me go give the club a ring, and I'll be happy to, my little one.”

“The club? You mean you had to go to work tonight?”

“Yes, love, but Dr. Hyde has a new little patient to take care of, and I want to see to it that he does.” He sent her a wink that instantly caused her to blush, and made her monitor beep even faster as a result. Glancing over at the screen, he chuckled softly in amusement, blowing a kiss to it. “I love you too, my little heart.”

She covered her face with her hand and nodded. “Okay, okay...”

“I'll be right back, lovey.”

He left her bedroom and walked down the hall to his, retrieving his mobile from the nightstand and dialing James, informing him of the situation. Needless to say, his fellow English mate understood completely, and assured him that his club was in good hands. As if there was ever any doubt. James was the only one he entrusted with his club in his absence. Ten minutes later, he returned to Amy's bedroom, pleased to see that she was still in bed.

She was curled up in a fetal position when he entered, her back facing the bedroom door. He quietly shut the door behind him before approaching her bedside. Her eyes were shut when he reached her side, but he was unsure whether or not she was asleep. He stole a glance at the monitor, checking the readings. Heart rate was holding steady at seventy, pulse ox perfectly normal at ninety-eight.

“Little one?”

A tired moan escaped her as her head shifted against the pillow and she opened her eyes. “Hmm? Oh, hi master.”

He smiled softly. “Hello. Did you fall asleep?”

“No, sir, I was just resting my eyes, and...well, everything else.”

“I see.” He reached out for the lamp on the nightstand. “I'm going to shut off the light now, alright? Bed time for you.” Before she had a chance to debate, he shut the light off with a click, the room instantly growing dark, minus the bright green glow of the heart monitor, casting shadows across the bed and his little one's face. “There we are.”

“Why bedtime, master?”

“Because Dr. Hyde says so.” Using the light from the monitor, he made his way over to the opposite side of the bed with little to no trouble. After lifting his stethoscope from his shoulders, he moved in to lie down beside her, setting the instrument beside him within easy reach. Reaching out, he set his hand on her shoulder and gave it a warm rub before leaning in and kissing it tenderly. Lifting his chin, he whispered against her ear. “Get some sleep, my love.”

“But the light from that thing is so bright and its beeping too loud,” she debated.

Hyde rolled his eyes. “Oh come on, it's not that bright. Turn towards me and it won't bother you. I can turn the noise down a bit, but that's about it.” He scooted a little closer to her, removing his hand from her shoulder and reaching over her to turn the knob counter clockwise on the monitor, the beeping becoming a little softer. Leaning back, he sighed softly. “There. It's not going any further than that. If I fall asleep next to you and something should happen, I want to hear that alarm.”

“I don't think anything will, but okay, master, and thank you.”

He growled and leaned in close to snarl in her ear. “Don't correct me. Remember what I told you?”

After a moment's hesitation, she stammered an apology, her heart rate increasing on the monitor. “S-S-Sorry, sir. I'm sorry. I forgot.”

“Yes, well make sure it doesn't happen again. You do know what happened the last time you forgot something...”

“Oh...y-y-yes, I do, but I promise, I won't, master. I'll be good.”

“Yes, I expect you will. Goodnight, Amy.”

“Goodnight, master.”

A long moment of awkward silence fell between them, and for a moment, he actually thought she had fallen asleep. Until...

“Master?”

He sighed softly. “Someone's not going to sleep like I told her to. Is there a problem, Amy?”

“N-No, sir. I'll go to sleep. I just have one question.”

“And what's that?”

“What happened to Brianna? Did you punish her?”

“That's _two_ questions,” he corrected her.

“Sorry.”

Hyde exhaled sharply. “Yes...I did, but that's as far as I'm going to go into it. What I did to her and the context of her punishment is none of your business, my dear. It's a private matter that you needn't worry about.”

“Oh...okay. Sir.”

“Now, you're going to shut your pretty eyes, and your mouth, and go to sleep.”

 


	17. Trust Is Given, Pleasure Is Earned

       After being doubled over and sick to her stomach the night before, Amy had managed to fall asleep, curled up in Hyde's warm and loving arms, and without having to get up and make a third trip to the bathroom. When she awoke that afternoon, she was feeling more like herself again, and the previous days events had seemed like nothing more than a nightmare.

As much as she really didn't want to, she knew she desperately had to get her workouts in, two and a half miles more of jogging on the treadmill and another Yoga class with Dana. Since she didn't have class the next day, she decided that she would at least _try_ and get her jogging done. Unfortunately, convincing Hyde that she was feeling up to it was easier said than done. As worried about her as he was after that bitch Brianna caused her to drown, he insisted that she stay home for the day, and while she didn't want to argue with her Master, she was determined not to have another sore backside again for forgetting something important. Especially when he had been the one to demand it of her.

So, doing something completely out of character, at least for her, she attempted to turn on her charm, to show him she truly wanted to please him, even stroking his hair a few times. Damn that hair of his was so fluffy and soft, she just wanted to roll around in it. Needless to say, he gave in and allowed her to venture out of the mansion and head down to the gym this afternoon. She wasn't surprised nor did she fight him on it when he insisted she wear the holter monitor again. Even with her wearing it, he made it quite clear that he was going to be watching her heart very, very closely from his bank of computer monitors in the basement. The fact that she had two monitors watching her heart, her collar and the holter, only succeeded in making her wet.

She found herself having to glance down at her crotch more than once while she was out, every time she felt more of her juices seep out of her core, and causing the wet spot to grow in size against the form fitting fabric of her grey Capri pants. She felt as if she had been transported back to that white room at Fetish Tower, where Hyde was standing in front of her, conducting her stress test. Every time she felt her heart quicken its pace, only one thought entered her mind, consistently reminding her of the situation she was in, so much so that it became a chant.

_My Master is watching my heartbeat. He's watching my heartbeat right now_.

Needless to say, knowing he was watching her the whole time she was out, made it even harder for her to focus on her workouts, and it didn't do much to slow her heart to what could be considered a normal rate. Fortunately, when she met Dana at the gym and began her Yoga class, doing those deep breathing exercises, she started to feel a little bit better, and the tension that had been building up inside her, seemed to fade away completely. She was starting to feel more relaxed with Dana, and they were actually starting to become really good friends.

It was only when she climbed onto the treadmill, intent on getting at least a mile and a half of jogging done, that her heart started to pick up speed again, and she hadn't even started exercising yet. Dana offered to monitor her while she did so, but she declined. That was all she needed, just one more person watching her heart. Having her Master do it was nerve-racking enough. Even though Dana respected her decision, she made it clear that she would still be around, and wouldn't go far, just in case she needed her. She could even see Zack eying her in the mirror in front of her.

Every now and then, when he assumed she was getting overly tired, he came over and asked, “you doing okay over here, kiddo?” And while she was sweating bullets, her lungs were aching, and her heart felt as if it would burst right out of her chest, she insisted that she was fine, but still, Zack's questions kept coming....“Do you need anything? Some water or something? A towel? Let me know.”

She felt like a child, but at the same time, it was sweet that he cared so much about her. By the time she finished her workout, she stopped, doubled over and pressed her forehead against her arm resting against the handle bar, breathing hard, her hammering heart the only sound she could hear.

A familiar voice shouted her name. “Amy? Amy!” She felt a hand against her back, causing her to open her eyes and see a familiar pair of black sneakers in front of her.

_Zack_.

“Are you okay?”

She gently nodded her head. “Just...tired...Zack?”

“Yeah, sweetie, it's me.” He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from the treadmill, “come on, you should sit down.” He led her over to a chair near the mirror and helped her sit down, setting his hand on her shoulder. “Just sit here and rest for a minute, okay?”

Amy nodded in regard, but said nothing, just leaned her head back against the mirror and shut her eyes, trying to catch her breath.

“Hey, Dana, get me a wet towel and some water!” Zack shouted.

She heard a couple _blips_ from her purse on the floor beside the treadmill, alerting her that she had a new text message, two probably. It was Hyde, no doubt. He was checking up on her, probably worried about her heart. The next thing she heard was running footsteps then Zack's voice.

“Thank you, thank you.” He said. There was a cracking of a seal then she felt something round being pressed to her slightly parted lips. “Here you go, sweetie. Drink some water.”

Amy opened her eyes and looked up at Zack, taking the bottle in her hand and a few big gulps of water. Both he and Dana were standing on either sides of her, their faces filled with worry.

Dana took the wet towel and started to gently pat her forehead with it. “Here, Amy, this will cool you down,” she said. “Just rest.”

When Amy pulled the bottle away from her mouth to take a breath, Zack pressed two fingers to her neck and stared down at his wristwatch. Heat pooled between her thighs at the feel of his cool firm fingers against her neck. Great, now two people were keeping an eye on her heart. Her gaze shifted from him to Dana then back to him, Dana continuing to pat her face with the towel.

_Blip! – Blip!_

She gasped softly, looking over at her purse and reaching out with her free hand. “Oh shit...Dana?” She glanced back at the woman. “Hyde...” She murmured.

“It's alright, hon, I'll talk to him,” Dana reassured her.

“Heart rate's about 145,” Zack noted, exchanging a look with Dana. “Feels like it's coming down though.” Dana nodded in regard. He glanced back at Amy, gesturing to the water bottle. “Drink some more water, Amy. You need to stay hydrated.”

Dana patted Amy's forehead a few more times with the towel, then her neck and collarbone area, but being careful not to come in contact with the holter monitor electrodes.

Just then, her cell phone started ringing, the personalized ring of “Bad Romance” by Lady Gaga, indicating that it was none other than her Master.

“Talk to...him now! Please! Get my cell phone from my purse. Just...tell him I'm okay and that you're taking care of me.” Amy gasped out between breaths, before doing as Zack told her to and taking a few more large gulps of water.

Dana glanced over at her purse. “Alright, I'll talk to him.” After setting the towel on her lap, she turned away from her and dashed over to her purse, quickly retrieving her cell phone.

“Who's Hyde?” Zack asked.

At his words, the water she was drinking ended up entering the wrong tube and caused her to choke. She lifted her fist to her mouth, coughing into it. Zack patted her back a few times. “S-Sorry, I was...” She paused to cough a couple more times, “drinking...too fast. He's...” She exchanged a hesitant look with Dana. “My new doctor. The one who made me start wearing this thing.” She glanced down at her chest, gesturing to the monitor.

Dana pressed a button on her cell phone then brought the phone up to her ear. “Hello?” Her heart started to beat a little faster in panic, fearing what Hyde would ask the woman, and what _she_ would say to him. He would be expecting her to answer the phone, no doubt, but she shuddered to think how much he was going to flip out when he realized it was Dana and not her. She exchanged another look with the woman, her gaze shifting to Zack before motioning her to move out of hearing distance of him.

The woman got the message loud and clear and put some distance between she and Zack, enough that neither one of them could hear anything she was saying while on the phone.

A skeptical look crossed his face. “And his name is Dr. _Hyde_?”

She nodded, rolling her eyes at him. “Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but that's really his name.”

“Okay...” was all Zack could say. “Is there something you're not telling me?” He looked from her to Dana then back to her, crossing his arms firmly over his chest, a questioning look on his face. “I can't help but feel like you're hiding something from me.”

She took a few more gulps of her water, patting her face and neck with the towel, glancing from him to Dana. “I don't want to talk about it.” Dana paced back and forth, her hand on her hip as she spoke to her Master, nodding and glancing back at her every so often as she did so. That couldn't be a good sign.

Zack followed her gaze to Dana then looked back at her. “Why not? Is it _that_ bad?”

“It's just...really, _really_ personal. You wouldn't understand, and I really, really don't want to explain. Please.” She looked up at him with pleading eyes. “If you value our friendship as much as I hope you do, you'll respect my privacy and not ask me about it anymore.”

He heaved a deep sigh. “Okay. Look, just tell me one thing. You're not in any real danger, are you? Whatever is going on, it's not life threatening, is it?”

Her jaw fell open in shock, offended that he would even assume something like that. “No! Of course not! Zack, I'm fine,” she lifted the items in her hands, “and now that I have this water and this wet towel, I'm super fine. Stop worrying.”

Sighing wearily, she lifted the towel to her face a second time, patting it, her throat, then the area around her collarbone. Slinging the towel over her shoulders, she leaned back against the mirror and shut her eyes, blowing out a breath, feeling a lot better than she had a minute ago. Feeling two fingers against her neck, she jumped in fright and opened her eyes, realizing it was Zack, checking her heart rate again. The walls of her sex clenched with arousal, a faint moan rising up in her throat, her heart beating a little faster and wetness pooling between her legs as a result. She exhaled sharply. “Z-Zack...please...”

“I'm just checking your heart rate, sweetie,” he said, refusing to pull his gaze from his watch. “Relax.”

She pushed his hand away from her. “I know that, but it's slowed down now, I'm fi...” Her voice trailed off when Dana walked up to them, handing her her cell phone.

“He wants to talk to you,” she said with a scowl.

Amy's blood ran cold, stomach knotting up, heart pounding frantically in panic. Shoving Zack away from her just as he started to speak, she snatched the phone out of Dana's hand and quickly clamped her hand over the microphone. “Shut up!” She shouted to him in a whisper. In an attempt to get away from the two of them so she could have some semblance of privacy, she pushed herself up to her feet, holding onto the machines around her for balance.

Noticing that she was heading in the direction of her purse, Dana grabbed it off the floor and handed it over to her. She mouthed a “thank you” to the woman before slinging it over her shoulder and continuing on her way. When she was at least thirty feet away from them, she lifted the phone to her ear with a shaking hand. “H-Hello? H-Hyde?”

“That's _Master Hyde_ to you, Amy.”

She winced at the spiteful tone of his voice, having a feeling that was coming. “S-Sorry, Master Hyde.”

Her gaze darted back to Zack and Dana, who were quietly conversing with one another, and glancing over at her every so often. No doubt they were talking about _her_. She just hoped that for _her_ sake, Dana would refrain from telling Zack about Hyde. Least not anything that could potentially lead him on or raise his concerns.

“Now what the bloody hell is going on?” Hyde demanded. “Dana told me you pushed yourself a bit too hard during your workout. Is that true?”

She stopped dead in her tracks, lowering herself down on the bench of one of the weight machines. “I-I wasn't pushing myself too hard, Sir. I wasn't running, I was jogging. I just got a little overly tired, because I didn't stop to take a break. I wanted to get at least a mile and a half done so that you would be proud of me.”

“Do you think I would be proud of you if you lost consciousness, and the paramedics had to show up at the gym to take you to the hospital?”

She winced, hoping to God her workouts would never come to that, and thankful that today's hadn't. She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. “No, Sir.”

“You are out of shape, Amy. You _should_ be taking breaks in-between your workouts. After the half mile and before you start the second. That little heart can only withstand so much, especially after yesterday's events.”

Once again, she cringed. “I-I know, and I'm sorry. _Sir_.”

“I told you I didn't want you going out today. You should be upstairs, in your bed, resting.”

“But I didn't want to disappoint you by not getting my workouts done, Master.”

Hyde heaved a deep and irritable sigh. “I want you home, now.”

A chill danced down her spine, her heart beating a little faster as she pushed down the huge lump that had formed in her throat. “Am I going to be punished?”

“We'll discuss that later. Now, you're going to do exactly as I say. Are you listening?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You're going to walk right out of that gym, get in your car and come straight home. Do I make myself clear?”

She gulped audibly and stiffly nodded her head, even if he couldn't see her. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

Before she could say another word, her phone gave two short beeps, indicating that the call had been ended and he had hung up on her. Pulling the phone away from her ear, she looked down at it and sighed irritably. “Great...” She muttered. “Just great. Cause a punishment is all I need right now.” She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling before twisting the cap off her bottle of water and taking a guzzle. Pushing herself up to her feet, she walked over to where Zack and Dana were standing. “Hey guys?”

Almost immediately, their conversation ceased and they turned to look in her direction.

“Hey sweetie, how you feeling?” Zack asked with a small smile.

“Is everything okay?” Dana added.

She sighed softly. “It's fine and I'm fine, but I really have to go. Oh!” Pulling the towel from her neck, she handed it to Zack. “Here.”

Zack waved his hand at her. “Oh, no, you keep it. We've got plenty of towels here. I don't think they'll miss one.” He and Dana exchanged a look. “Or maybe I just won't tell them about it.”

Amy giggled softly, throwing the towel over her shoulder. “Okay. Well thank you guys, for helping me. I appreciate it.”

“You're welcome,” Dana said.

“Anytime, princess.” Zack added.

And with that, she turned and headed out of the main gym, jogging down the stairs to the lobby and exiting the building. She walked to her car with a huge knot in her stomach, her heart beating a little faster, when she considered how angry Hyde was going to be with her when she got home. It was going to be a long drive, that was for sure. The moment she slipped behind the wheel, she looked over the messages he'd left on her cell phone in confusion.

_Were those two PVCs I just saw? Alright, you're done._

_Get off the fucking treadmill._

_Get off the fucking treadmill and come home. NOW!_

_Are you listening to me, Amy? ANSWER ME!_

She blinked, glancing up at the roof of her car. “PVCs? What the hell is a PVC?”

Shrugging it off as nothing, she shoved her phone back into her purse and pulled out her car keys. After taking a few gulps of her water, she draped the towel over her shoulders, her eyes falling shut momentarily with a soft sigh as the cool, wet cloth pressed against the back of her neck. The cool down felt like heaven, the kinda heaven you'd only get at a spa. Turning the key into the ignition, she started the car and powered on the Sirius XM radio, tuning it to the 80's station. Maybe the music would help her get her mind off of what awaited her at her new home.

Unfortunately, it didn't, because the possibility of a sore backside was all she could think about.

“I'm going to get a spanking...” She said to herself, followed by a whimper, her shoulders slumping in defeat. “But I don't want a spanking.”

If she was lucky, he wouldn't be too hard on her. After all, he knew beforehand where she was going, and while he was reluctant about it, he still allowed her to go out. So it wasn't entirely her fault for working herself too hard...right? She doubted he would see it the same way, but she forced herself to keep thinking positively, which was something she'd never done before. Well, there was a first time for everything when her ass was _literally_ on the line.

A little more than five minutes later, she was pulling into the driveway of Hyde manor. After parking her bug in her usual parking space, just outside the garage – but out of her Master's way, should he need to go to work – she shut off the engine and leaned back in her seat, staring at the intimidating house before her. The same intimidating house she had been residing in for nearly a week now. She chewed on her bottom lip, tapping her thumbs against the steering wheel, feeling so secure in her vehicle, so secure she refused to leave it.

_He'll come looking for you._   
_If you don't go in, he'll come out and he'll drag you inside himself._

“Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit...” She cursed softly to no one in particular but herself. She shook her head, knowing that if she kept this up, if she stayed in her car, her punishment would only be worse.

Okay, she could do this. Unbuckling her seat belt, she grabbed her purse, slinging it over her shoulder and taking a few deep breaths to steady her nerves. Taking her keys out of the ignition, she turned and climbed out of the car, quietly shutting the door behind her. She stood there for a few long seconds, taking a few more deep breaths before forcing her feet to start moving, albeit slowly, as if she had all the time in the world.

She was half-way to the door, fully ready to unlock and enter the house quietly enough to sneak up to her room, if only to prevent him from knowing she was home, but stopped dead in her tracks when the door opened and there stood Master Hyde.

“Hello Amy,” he greeted her, neither friendly nor unfriendly, “lovely to see you home... _at last_.”

Amy quickened her pace, her heart going along with it as she nodded her head in regard. “Hi Master.” Remembering the discussion he had with her the last time she had gone out, she quickly stepped into the house, setting her things down on the table just inside the door then pulling off each one of her sneakers, instantly turning towards him and lowering herself to her knees. She sat up tall, held her arms behind her back, wrists crossed then dropped her chin to her chest, bowing her head submissively.

“Yes...”

She nearly shuddered, holding back a whimper at the seductive sound of that word upon his lips. Hearing the smile in his voice, she relaxed somewhat, relieved that she had pleased him.

“Such a good girl. You remembered to do exactly as I ordered you to, but...”

_Oh shit. Here it comes..._

“While you may have pleased me with your greeting,” he said, “you have not pleased me with what you chose to do today. I understand that your only desire is to please me, and get your workouts in while you can, but when you push yourself too hard too soon, you put that hot little body of yours at risk, and that especially includes that precious little pump.”

She kept her gaze down at his pointy black leather boots until he said otherwise. “I-I'm sorry, Sir. I did just want to please you and make you proud of me for working out, and Dana was there to watch me. I didn't mean to push myself too hard. I was only jogging.”

Hyde heaved a deep sigh. “Dana was there, yes, just as I anticipated her to be, and she is given explicit instructions to keep an eye on you, but whether you were jogging or running, I informed you right before you left, that you were only allowed to jog a mile today. One mile. And how many miles did you do, Amy?”

Her eyes widened in horror as she lifted her head to look up at him fretfully, her heart plummeting to the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't for the life of her remember him saying that. She swallowed hard. “I-I thought you said to try and go over a mile, because I didn't finish last time.”

He stood with his arms behind his back, staring down at her with vexation in his dark eyes. “Unless you've suddenly developed a ear wax build up in one of your ears, you don't listen very well. That's not what I said, Amy. Now, I'm only going to ask this one more time, _how many miles_...did you do?”

“A-A mile and a half, Sir.”

“Precisely. And as a result of your overexertion, that little pump in your chest had some trouble keeping up with you, which resulted in not one, but _three_ contractions in your heartbeat. Those contractions are called PVCs.”

She scowled deeply, realization suddenly hitting her. She _had_ heard the term. It had been used on _ER_ numerous times before, and it was only now, hearing him talk about it, that she realized it had something to do with the heart. Of course it did, and only _he_ would know something like that. And unfortunately, now she was the one with the problem. Not some random trauma patient on a TV show.

“I'm sorry, Sir.” She didn't know what else there was to say. She wanted to ask if she was going to be okay, but he probably was more intent on punishing her at the moment, so she decided not to bother. Groveling at his feet wasn't going to work and begging would probably annoy him. “I-I won't do it again, I promise. I'll only do the mile you tell me to next time.”

Hyde heaved a deep sigh, grabbing both ends of the towel around her neck and dragging her up to her feet. “Get up!”

Amy whimpered, setting her hands over his that held the towel, having a feeling that this was merely the beginning of her punishment.

When she was on her feet, he pulled the towel from her neck and twisted it between his hands. “My exam room. Upstairs, now.”

She quickly nodded her head and turned to walk past him, gasping and jumping in fright when he snapped the towel against her ass, causing it to ache with pain.

“And you'd better be naked by the time I get there,” he added.

Her eyes widened as she climbed the stairs. “Yes, Sir,” she muttered. So she was getting her punishment in the exam room. Well, that was a surprise. Maybe it was due to it being a medical problem, and he wanted to use the perfect setting.

_Oh who cares why he's using it!_   
_You're getting punished_

Punished for doing something she was supposed to do? Well that was stupid. She would keep those thoughts to herself though. No use making the situation worse than it was. After quietly slipping into the room, she shut the door behind her and reached down to rid herself of her socks. She shoved down her pants then pulled her blouse up over her head and slipped out of her bra. Looking down at herself, the only thing left on her body was the holter monitor. Just the sight of the electrodes on her chest made her wet all over again. Feeling her juices sliding down her thighs, she crossed her right ankle over her left, squeezing them shut. She turned away from the door, crossing her arms comfortably over her chest and looking around the room.

Her gaze wandered to the blood pressure apparatus on the wall, to the small array of stethoscopes spread neatly on top of the cabinet a few feet to her left, to the old fashioned scale against the right wall, to the defibrillator machine on the top shelf above the cabinet. Her heart started to beat a little faster, and a huge lump formed in her throat.

“Fucking...” Her voice trailed off, spinning around as the door came open and Hyde stepped in, donning a lab coat, causing her to force her legs together again, “room,” she murmured. Her brows furrowed inquisitively. “Dr. Hyde?”

Hyde nodded his head at her, shutting the door behind him. “Good afternoon, Amy.”

So he _was_ Dr. Hyde. She didn't know whether to be relieved or nervous. Either way, she had a feeling it wouldn't change anything, except how she addressed him. “Afternoon, doctor.”

She watched him move to the cabinet, nearly whimpering as she saw him snatch up a black Cardiology Littmann stethoscope and slinging it over his shoulders. He stepped towards her, his gaze traveling over the extent of her petite frame.

“I see you still know how to follow directions. Your Master insisted that you visit my office and strip down, and you did just that. Good girl.” His gaze fixed themselves on her groin then slowly traveled up her figure to meet her own. “Is there a reason you're crossing your legs at the moment, Amy?”

Almost instinctively, she felt her sex clench at his question, more of her juices slipping down her thighs, and she was sure that this time, he could see the wetness of her suddenly glistening in the florescent lights of the room. She attempted to stammer some sort of response, but found herself stumbling over her words. “I, well, um—I...”

“Are you cold?” He inquired, stepping closer to her, close enough that she became engulfed by his highly masculine and woodsy scent, nearly causing her head to spin. Quickly pulling her gaze from his face, she stared straight ahead, at that dark and sexy chest hair peeking out from beneath his half-unbuttoned blue shirt. Leaning in, he whispered seductively into her ear, “or are you hot?”

Amy shuddered, her eyes falling shut with a whimper. “I...I...doctor...” Suddenly, she felt his palm, cupping her moist sex, causing her head to fall back with a pleasurable moan. “Oh holy shit...”

His lips brushed over the curve of her neck in a tender kiss, just before he whispered his command. “Spread those pretty knees, my nervous little patient.”

“I...I don't think I can, doctor. I'm...afraid I might faint,” she murmured.

“Not while I'm around,” he argued, slapping her pussy, causing her to ache even more, both in pleasure and pain. Before she had a chance to enjoy it, he was grabbing her throat, forcing her backwards until she felt her back make contact with the wall. “Now spread your knees,” he demanded, growling as he forced his free hand between her thighs, easily shoving them open, much to her astonishment.

Her eyes fell shut with a loud gasp as she felt two of his fingers slipping and sliding through her slick folds, entering her core, then a third. He pumped her with those fingers a few times, then rubbed his thumb against her clitoris, sending a wave of pleasure straight down to her toes. “Oh sweet mother of God...” She moaned.

Hyde let out a moan of his own and whispered against her ear. “Hot and wet, just for me. I had a feeling you were, but it never hurts for a doctor to check his patient before an exam.”

She whimpered as his thumb continued toying with her clit, rubbing circles over it and his fingers kept pumping her, stirring up a climax within her core. Her head bobbed up and down of its own accord as even more pleasure shot down her legs, nearly causing them to buckle. It was a good thing he was holding her up. “Y-Yes, doctor.”

“This is how wet I want to find you when you get home, and I _will_ be checking periodically, and the rate at which your little heart is beating right now...is perfect.”

Her sex clenched and ached instinctively at the thought he put into her head, as it continued to bob up and down in agreement, her heart pounding as fast as his fingers. “Y-Yes...doctor. You should check.”

Removing his hand from her throat, he gripped her chin firmly between his thumb and index finger. “Look at me,” he growled.

Amy's eyes snapped open to meet those overwhelmingly sexy brown pupils of his, that seemed to penetrate her much deeper than just her core. She bit her lip and whimpered.

“Was it the feel of the holter monitor that made you so wet, my dear? Or the anticipation of coming home to face the watchful eye and punishing hand of your Master?”

“I—it...it was...both, doctor,” she murmured breathlessly.

“Good girl.” His eyes lit up as his lips slowly curled into a grin. He bit his bottom lip as his fingers worked her core faster and deeper, his thumb rubbing her clit from side to side as if he were scraping ice off of a windshield.

“Oh! Fucking fuck!” She exclaimed, frantically reaching out and gripping the lapels of his lab coat, holding on tight. Her eyes glazed over the closer she got to her release, her legs twitching and trembling as more and more of her juices rolled down them. “Fuck me, Dr. Hyde. Please fuck me...” She pleaded softly.

His fingers stopped moving against her, causing her to whimper. Suddenly, pain throbbed through her cheek as his free hand connected with it in a slap, throwing her head to one side. She gasped, gaping incredulously at him, his eyes filled with vexation as he clicked his tongue in disapproval.

“Naughty girl. You know better than to make orders to your doctor.”

“I-I'm sorry, Sir.”

He extracted his fingers from her core then firmly slapped her pussy. The first one came as a surprise, causing her to gasp, her knees shaking violently. The second made her sex throb and burn with a fiery pain, and the third, nearly brought her to climax right there and then, not just from the punishment, but him shoving his fingers deep inside of her core a split second later. “Do you think you deserve my cock inside you? After going against your Master's instructions for your workout this afternoon?”

Her eyes met his, pleading with him, her lips forming in a pout. “Probably not, but I still would like it, Sir.”

“What you like and what you deserve are two entirely different things. Do you think you deserve to come today, Amy?”

She swallowed hard. “Yes, please, Sir. I think I do at least deserve to come.” She gasped loudly as his fingers teased her g-spot, his movements slow and torturous, drawing her that much closer to her orgasm, dangerously close...but not quite bringing her to release. Her walls clenched around him, attempting to rock her hips in his direction.

With an angry growl, he shoved his hand against her hip, pinning her to the wall once more, speaking in a singsong voice as he proceeded to chide her, “no, no, no, no...” He slipped his arm around her waist, his hand sliding over the curves of her ass, just before he gave it a hard smack, “naughty!”

_Damn him! Fucking teasing asshole!_

Amy whimpered, her gaze clouded by lust and sexual frustration as she stared back at him, her chest heaving up and down rapidly, her heart pounding wildly. “Please...please, I need it.”

He held her gaze for a few long seconds, a calculating look in his eyes. Then, slowly, so painfully slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her, sliding them into his mouth and sucking her juices from them. She bit her lip with another whimper, her sex clenching with arousal as she watched him taste her. “Mmm...now there's your little wet one, just as I remember her, ripe and sweet, just like a peach.”

She had a feeling he was about to make her taste herself, which made her pussy wetter just thinking about it. Unfortunately, that wasn't what he planned on doing next.

Everything was moving so fast, that she could hardly fight against him when he grabbed her wrists, prying them from his lab coat and pinning them above her head with his left hand. He used his other hand to spank her pussy two more times. She gasped, groaned and squirmed, another painful burning sensation spreading between her legs.

At this point, she was ready to get down on her knees and beg for mercy, beg for that climax that was so dangerously close to breaking every time he touched her, whether it was to inflict pleasure or pain on her aching pussy. “Doctor...”

With her juices all over the inside of his palm, he gave her another slap to the face. “Naughty girls don't get to come. Nor do you get the opportunity to taste yourself, because whatever is left of that sweet nectar,” he wiggled his fingers in her face with a smug smile, before hungrily licking the taste of her from his hand, moaning as he did so, “is all mine.”

She whimpered and pouted, nearly sinking to her knees as he pushed himself away from her, and frantically grabbing onto the wall to steady herself.

“Stop pouting,” he insisted, crossing his arms firmly over his chest and tossing his head towards the exam table, “and hop on the table. Go on.”

Her gaze shifted in the direction he was referring to, her sex clenching instinctively. She glanced down at herself with a deep scowl. She was a mess, her arousal still sliding down her inner thighs as she attempted to get her feet moving again. With her pussy still aching for release, every step she took felt like pure torture and even caused a few drops to escape her core and fall to the carpeted floor. She hoped he wouldn't notice, otherwise she was sure he would be angry with her about it.

“Chop chop, love,” said Hyde, giving her ass a smack. She gasped, the area burning in pain as a result of his action. “The doctor doesn't have all day.”

The moment she felt herself start to leak on the carpet again, she scrambled up onto the exam table as fast as she could, wincing momentarily when the side he spanked her on suddenly made contact with the table. She hissed, pressing her knees together and looking down at herself, the fresh tissue paper crinkled loudly beneath her.

“Perhaps that will teach you not to disobey your Master,” he remarked, giving her a long lingering glare as he took a couple steps backward, then finally turned away from her and stepped over to the sink to wash his hands.

Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she set her hands on either sides of her body. “Was that my punishment, doctor?” She asked.

He ignored her question until he finished washing up, then snatched a couple paper towels from the roll beside the sink, drying himself off. “That's for me to know,” he turned to face her, a conspiratorial smile creeping across his face, “and for _you_ to find out.” After tossing the paper towel in the trash, he returned to her. “I suppose you'll never know, will you, my little one?”

Her heart warmed, smiling inwardly at her special nickname, feeling as though she hadn't heard it in days. “I guess not, Sir.”

“Let's get you off of this little contraption,” said Hyde, slipping the receiver of the holter monitor up over her head. He flipped open the box, smiling to himself as he stared down at the screen. “Hello, you beautiful little pump. You look well, for the moment anyway.”

Amy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, her heart skipping a beat at his greeting. Carefully, he began to remove the sticky probes from her chest, one at a time. She felt relieved to be free of the device, watching as Hyde reeled in the leads and wrapped them around the receiver. “I'm sorry, Dr. Hyde.”

He looked up at her, his brows stitching inquisitively. “For what, my dear? For being a naughty girl and not following your Master's instructions? You already apologized for that, numerous times already, but an apology is not going to excuse what you did.”

“No, Sir. Not just for that. I'm sorry...for my heart, for making it do something...weird. That's never happened to me before.”

Hyde scowled, reaching out and setting a hand on her upper arm, the evident concern in his eyes causing her heart to beat faster. “And I hope it never happens again. You still have a lot of resting up to do, my love. That's why I gave you those instructions.”

She swallowed hard, looking sadly down at her lap, nodding in understanding. “Am I...going to be okay?” She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his again. “I mean, is there something we can do about it?”

“I certainly hope so. Some PVCs can be caused by a lack of oxygenation to your myocardium.” He tapped his finger against her chest, the spot just over her heart, “that's the muscle that lines that little pump in there.”

A chill danced down her spine at the brief contact with her skin, looking down at his finger just as he pulled it away.

“Worst case scenario, if I exhaust all my efforts to correct the problem and have trouble taking care of you on my own, we'll make you an appointment with a cardiologist.”

She scowled. “A cardiologist? But...I'd rather see you, Dr. Hyde. I'd rather _you_ take care of me.” Tears formed behind her eyes, her voice falling to a soft plea. “Please don't make me go to another doctor, please.”

The scowl on Hyde's face deepened, as he slipped the holter monitor into the side pocket of his lab coat. “Oh, my little one, please don't cry.” Slipping his arms around her shoulders, he pulled her into a loving embrace, caressing her hair reassuringly. “I might know an awful lot about the heart and how it functions, but I was...a Paramedic, not a cardiologist, darling. There's only so much I can do.”

A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and rolled down her cheek, just before she forced herself to gently nod her head in understanding, clinging to him as a frightened child. Heat pooled between her legs as the rubber tubing of his stethoscope pressed against her cheek.

He sighed deeply, planting a kiss to the top of her head. “I'm going to have to have another look at your ECG feed when I evaluate the readings from your holter monitor for the day. It's probably nothing, just a result of overexertion or stress on your part.” Gently, he pulled away from her, taking her face in his hands. “Alright, my love?”

She nodded her head, but said nothing.

“Alright,” he said, his lips brushing over her forehead in a loving kiss. Lifting the stethoscope from his shoulders, he plugged it into his ears. “Let's have a listen.”

Amy whimpered, her heart suddenly picking up speed. She bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably against the table, her knees pressing together, more of her juices leaking out of her as a result.

Hyde froze when he saw her reaction, a mischievous smile creeping across his face. “Oh...is my little patient nervous?” He glanced down at her lap then arched a brow at her in question. “Or horny?”

“B-Both, doctor. I'm not so sure I can...handle a h-heart exam right now, or any other...exam.”

He laughed with wicked amusement, fiddling absentmindedly with the disc of the stethoscope, twisting and turning it between his fingers. “Would my little one prefer to lie down?”

Her gaze fixed on the disc in his hand, swallowing hard and slowly shaking her head from side to side. “No.”

“Good, because I would rather you stay just as you are, sitting up nice and tall.” A pensive expression crossed his face, his eyes lighting up a few long seconds later. “Ah, I know just what you need.” He took the stethoscope out of his ears, letting the disc fall against his belly before walking to the head of the table.

She turned to look over her shoulder, watching him curiously, another shiver dancing down her spine at the prospect of what it could be. She had a few ideas, but knowing him, he always had a tendency to surprise her. He was a man of many mysteries.

Hyde leaned over, reaching behind the exam table, tinkering with a couple things then pulling out a long thin and transparent tube. When he stepped closer, she realized that it was what she assumed, a nasal cannula. She could hear the faint hiss of oxygen coming from it. “This ought to calm you down,” he said, slipping the tube into her nostrils and tucking it behind her ears with a smirk.

Arousal stirred in her core from the feel of the tube on her face, the air holes tickling the inside of her nostrils. She took a deep breath, of what she assumed was just straight oxygen. “Th-thank you, doctor, that helps a little.”

“Lovely. Now, let's listen to that little pump.”

She hardly noticed him putting the stethoscope back into his ears, because suddenly, she felt light-headed, the oxygen smelling a little sweeter. Blinking in bewilderment, she gasped softly as she felt the cool disc of his stethoscope come in contact with her chest, but her heart barely even sped up as a result.

“Shh...just relax, my little one,” Hyde hushed her. “Relax and breathe.”

“I feel light-headed all of a sudden.”

He smiled to himself. “That's perfectly natural, love. It will pass in a moment, just keep taking those deep breaths.” He looked down at her chest, moving the disc over to the left, “it sounds like the little pulmonic has slowed down.”

Suddenly, it began again, his cooing to her heart, as if it were a baby in a crib.

“Hello little valve, seems your mommy worked you a bit too hard today.” Shaking his head, he clicked his tongue in disapproval. “I apologize. I did warn her about that, and not to worry she _will_ be properly punished.”

She scowled deeply, wanting to lie back as the light-headed feeling increased, a tingling spreading through her arms and legs. Okay, something was definitely off about this oxygen, but the more deeply she breathed it in, the less she seemed to care, about anything. She sat still, looking down at her chest with a soft smile as he moved the disc of his stethoscope down.

“Hello Erbs. You're doing well. Yes...” He remarked, moving the disc down again.

Tilting her head to one side, she found herself suddenly fascinated with his hair. She smiled and sighed contentedly. “Your hair's so pretty...curly and pretty.”

Hyde froze, glancing up at her and chuckling softly. “Thank you, little one. That lovely gas is starting to get to you, is it?”

“Gas?” She blinked, a look of bewilderment on her face. “There's...this is oxygen gas, isn't it? Is oxygen a gas?” She giggled softly.

He snickered, moving the disc to the underside of her left breast. “I'll explain later, love.”

Amy gasped and giggled again. “Mmm...oh goodie.” Her eyes fell shut with a smile and a plentiful moan. A part of her, a very small part of her was aroused and giddy by the placement of his stethoscope, and all she could do was hope this would go on forever, but it didn't. Before she knew it, he was pulling his stethoscope away from her chest and setting it on her back, causing her jump, sitting upright. “Oooh!”

When she started to giggle again, Hyde sighed irritably, pulling his stethoscope out of his ears and away from her backside, shaking his head in disapproval. “Bullocks! Wrong dosage.” Turning away from her, he returned to the head of the exam table, leaning over to make some adjustments. On what, she didn't know. He then lifted the head of the table half-way and stepped towards her, setting a hand on her shoulder. “Lie back, little one.”

She did as he told her to with a beaming smile. “Okie doke.”

Powering on the heart monitor beside the table, he reeled in the pulse ox cord and clipped the device to her right index finger. With a slow and steady beeping, the rate of her pulse appeared on the screen to his right, along with her oxygen level. “Ninety-six, not bad, but I wish it were better.”

Suddenly, Amy started to feel different, more alert and capable of thinking and seeing a bit clearer than she had before. She blinked a couple times, her brows furrowing inquisitively as she looked over at the monitor, her sex clenching of its own accord, then up at Hyde. “What? What's better?”

Hyde quickly turned his head in her direction with a smirk. “You, I assume.” He pulled his pen light from the breast pocket of his lab coat, shining it into one of her eyes and then the other. She blinked rapidly at the beam that shined in her eyes. “How are we feeling _now_?”

Her shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. “Fine. Why? Wait...” She sniffed and lifted her head, glancing over her shoulder then back at him. “Did you give me oxygen or nitrous?”

“Actually I gave you a bit of both,” he cringed and shook his head, “but I was a wanker and I botched it up. I gave you seventy percent nitrous as opposed to seventy percent oxygen. The two should have been reversed.”

Her head fell back against the exam table with a sigh, the tissue paper crinkling softly beneath her. “So that was it.”

He placed his hand on top of her head, leaning in and planting a kiss to it. “My apologies, darling. That was my mistake.”

Her heart skipped a beat at the kiss before she gave him a small smile. “It's okay, doctor. I forgive you. It kinda felt good...for a while.”

“Well it certainly kept you nicely relaxed, my dear,” he said, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Taking the stethoscope hanging from his neck, he plugged it back into his ears, causing her heart to beat a little faster. Stealing a quick glance at the monitor beside him, Hyde laughed wickedly. “But not anymore, obviously.”

As he continued laughing, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She slumped further down the table, covering her face with her hand. “Yeah...obviously.”

Hyde's laughter died down as he reached out, giving her shoulder a nudge of his hand. “No, no, no, no slouching. Time to sit up and let the doctor listen to those beautiful lungs.”

She groaned in debate, but didn't move an inch.

“Amy...did you hear what the doctor said? You know perfectly well that he doesn't like repeating himself.”

Sighing softly, she set her hands on either sides of her and pushed herself up to a sitting position, staring at the closed door across the room. “Yes, Sir.”

“Yes...see, now that's my good girl.” He patted his hand gently against her backside. “Sit up nice and tall.”

His touch, his choice of words and the anticipation of the cool stethoscope suddenly made her wet all over again. She shifted restlessly as a few drops of cum seeped out of her core, doing as he told her to and sitting up straight. Hearing the beeping of the monitor speed up with her heart, only deepened the color in her cheeks, causing her to avert her gaze down at her knees, praying that this exam would be over sooner rather than later. And yet, deep down inside, wishing it would go on forever.

“Good girl.” He said, glancing from her to the monitor then back to her, pressing the cool disc of his stethoscope against her backside. Her immediate gasp and whimper were the only sounds she made. “Shh, shh...relax that little heart, Amy dear. Deeep breaths. There's still a bit of nitrous flowing through that cannula. It should help ease those nerves if you do precisely as I tell you to and breathe...slow and deep.”

Her eyes fell shut, her fingers digging into the soft padded leather of the table. She nodded her head. “Okay, doctor.” Putting her mind elsewhere, she slowly took a few deep breaths, in through her nose and out through her mouth.

“That's it...breathe...”

She felt him move his stethoscope to the right, continuing to breathe just as deeply as before. Surprisingly, she started to feel a little more relaxed, her heart returning to a calm and steady rhythm. Each time she felt him move the disc, she took another breath, that familiar light-headed feeling returning, but at the same time, she was beginning to get her energy back. No amount of energy or deep breaths was going to take away the aching in her dripping wet pussy.

“D-Doctor?” She breathed.

“Yes, my little one?”

“I...think I need to...lie back down,” she murmured.

He moved the disc of his stethoscope over once more, near the left side of her lower back. “Your heart rate and pulse ox readings are top notch, Amy. There's no need for you to lie back, and I'm not finished with you yet.”

_Damn that monitor!_

It might as well be a lie detector. No doubt he had checked it to either confirm or deny her choice of words. Her eyes came open as she felt him pull the disc away from her back, letting out a sigh of relief as he took the instrument out of his ears. She stared expectantly at him, wondering what the status of her condition was.

“That little heart sounds perfectly normal, and those lungs, clear and beautiful as per usual.”

She gently nodded her head. “So...what does that mean, Master?”

“It means you're doing well...at the moment anyway, but we've still got to keep an eye on that little heart, watch it a lot closer than we used to.”

At that prospect of those words, she instinctively clenched her knees together, her pussy growing wetter, so much so that she had a feeling she was going to be sitting in a pool of her own cum by the time he was done with her. How much closer could he possibly watch her heart? He had the collar on her and the holter monitor, so what else was there?

She pushed down the lump in her throat, his brows furrowing inquisitively. “Wh-what do you mean, doctor? You mean through my collar? I thought you already were.”

“Through your collar, the holter monitor, a stress test every now and then on the regular heart monitor, all of it working together to keep me updated on the rhythm and strength of that pump.” He said, turning to snatch the blood pressure cuff from the holder on the wall, ripping it open and wrapping it snugly around her left arm.

Amy's eyes fell shut as a shudder racked her body, a soft moan rising up in her throat, loving that cuff around her arm again and everything he was saying to her. “But doctor, I—”

“No buts!” He snapped. “You're my patient, and I am your doctor. You will do as I say, or I will report your disobedience to your Master, and let him decide your punishment. You've already done quite a lovely job of pissing him off this afternoon, so I don't expect he will be pleased to hear that you resorted to arguing with me about your condition as well.”

She shook then nodded her head. “Of course not, doctor. I-I will do as you say.”

“Good girl,” he said with a smirk, taking the stethoscope and plugging it back into his ears. “Have you had any chest pain since you woke up today, love? Any trouble breathing? Pain in your left arm?”

“No, Sir. Well, not really. It just took me a while to catch my breath at the gym when I stopped exercising, but I haven't felt any of those other things.” She glanced down at her arm as he pressed the disc of his stethoscope to the bend of her elbow, then followed his gaze to the gauge on the wall as he took the bulb and rapidly began inflating the cuff.

“Good.”

She bit her lip and tried to hide her small smile as she watched him focus intently on his task, his forehead wrinkling in thought as he did so, his dark eyes intense and determined as he stared at the gauge.

A moment later, he released the air from the cuff, removed the stethoscope from his ears and the cuff from her arm. “138 over ninety-two,” he noted, turning to return the cuff to the wall holder. He looked back at her in disappointment, “a bit high this afternoon, that pressure.”

Her walls clenched involuntarily as she hung her head, looking down at her lap. “I'm sorry. I don't know why it does that.”

“Stress might be to blame...” He stepped in front of her, his warm breath against her ear causing her to tremble involuntarily, “or the fact that you're a bit horny. Are those hormones still going bonkers in there?”

Her eyes fell shut as she lifted her chin and pressed her face closer to his, her head bobbing up and down. “Y-Yes...”

“Mm, I'll just bet they are,” he murmured, setting a cool hand on her left knee, nuzzling his nose into the curve of her neck, those soft, silky strands of his hair tickling her collarbone and causing her to giggle.

Amy bit her lip, whimpering as she felt his fingers slowly slide between her knees, attempting to pry her thighs open, but she held them shut with all her might. “Doctor, please...”

“How's that pussy feeling? Is it still dripping wet for me?”

Another whimper escaped her, her head bobbing up and down once more. “Yes...it really, really is.”

“Mmm...is that so?” The corners of his mouth curved up into a smile, a wicked chuckle escaping him. “Perhaps the concerned doctor should have a look see himself. That way I can be absolutely sure...that you're not lying to me.” He growled in frustration, shoving the heel of his palm against her knee, forcing her thighs apart whether she liked it or not, but just as soon as they came open, she frantically clamped them together again.

“On your back, now,” he commanded sharply, “and bend those little knees. Gyno position.”

She gulped, sliding herself backward against the tissue paper, already wet with her own juices, as he came to lower the head of the exam table. As soon as she bent her legs, she clamped her knees together and looked down at herself with a scowl, knowing she would definitely need a shower after this.

Hyde's gaze shifted from her face to her knees then back to her face, heaving a deep and irritable sigh. “Amy...what position did I just tell you to get in?”

Looking up at him, she stammered a reply. “Gy...gyno, Sir.”

“And does a woman, an obedient one for that matter, _usually_ have their legs closed during a gynecologist exam?”

She shook her head. “N-No, Sir.”

“Then I suggest you spread those little knees, unless you want another strike against you.”

In a split second, Amy did as he told her to and spread her legs, pressing her heels to the edge of the exam table.

“Good girl.” His gaze suddenly fell upon the semi-large stain on the tissue paper beneath her. “Oh my, you've already made quite a mess of yourself there, haven't you, my little one?”

Her cheeks flushed beet red in embarrassment, forcing her to cover her face with her hand.

“I asked you a question, Amy. I expect a verbal response.”

“Yes, Sir! I have.”

“That's better.” He shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “If I didn't take the proper precautions beforehand, you would have to clean that mess up yourself as part of your punishment, but fortunately for you, my dear...I have something else in mind.”

Was her punishment still coming? Shit. Hadn't he tortured her enough? Bringing her to the brink of orgasm numerous times in a row, and not allowing her to come was enough punishment for her. Her drenched pussy was still aching painfully with need because of it.

When she noticed him step to the foot of the table out of the corner of her eye, she slowly pulled her hand away and looked down the length of her body at him, her folds clenching instinctively being on display for him.

“Oh, would you look at that little pink one,” he remarked, licking his lips as he reached down and pulled out the stirrups. “Such a wet and pretty little flower.”

Amy bit her bottom lip and whimpered, folding her arms over her stomach and staring up at the ceiling instead of at his face, anywhere but at his face, or into those come-hither, bedroom eyes of his.

_Not the eyes! Never the eyes!_   
_And damn that teasing and perfectly silky hair along with it._

“Hmm. If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you've already come, Amy.” He grabbed her ankles and dragged her further down the table, the tissue paper softly ripping beneath her waist just before he set her feet in the stirrups. His cold dark gaze darted back in her direction. “Or do my eyes deceive me?”

She shook her head stiffly. “No, Sir. I haven't come yet, I swear to God, but I really wish I could...if you'll let me.”

He gave her pussy a slap, causing her to moan and instinctively arch her hips, both pain and pleasure radiating through her core. “We already discussed this, you naughty girl. You don't deserve to come today, not after what you did. All bad girls have to be punished somehow, and this, my dear, is only the beginning of yours. When you've earned the right to come, I will allow you to. Understand?”

Amy gently nodded her head with a pout. “Yes, Sir.”

Fixing his gaze on her pussy once more, he licked his lips, shaking his head in disbelief. “But I really, _really_ shouldn't let all that sweet nectar go to waste.”

_Please don't_.

She whimpered, shaking her head and biting her lip once more. While she might have been thinking it, she resisted the urge voice it out loud, to beg and plead for him to eat her out. That would not sit well with him, so she opted for keeping her mouth shut like a good girl.

Her legs trembled as she watched him slip and slide two of his fingers through her folds, quickly throwing her head back with a moan. The monitor beeping frantically with her suddenly pounding heart only succeeded in making her wetter. “Oh my god...doctor!”

“Oh my,” Hyde said with a chuckle. “You are certainly wet down here, aren't you, my little one? Soaking...soaking for me.”

Another whimper escaped her. “I-I-I…yes, doctor. I'm s-sorry, I can't...help it.”

His fingers got faster, more greedy, rubbing her slit up and down causing Amy's limbs to flail uncontrollably while she squirmed helplessly against the table, her hips rising along with her climax. It was threatening to overwhelm her at any second. All he had to do was keep going.

_Just a little more..._   
_Almost there..._   
_Oh dear sweet Lord, here – here it..._

His fingers disappeared, and along with them, went her pleasure. Her hips sank back to the table, her body covered in sweat, as she laid there, her chest heaving up and down, hair matted against her face, breathing heavily in exhaustion.

“Not this time, little one,” he said.

She whimpered looking down the length of her body at him, that darkly sensual and at the same time, mischievous twinkle in his eyes, still making her core throb with need. “Please...” She said breathlessly. “Master...I need it.”

“Too bad,” he replied. “You don't get to come until I say you can come. Those are the rules. Have you forgotten them already? I control your orgasms. They belong to me, each and every one of them. I can give them, and I can just as easily take them away.”

Amy lifted her hands, pressing the heels of her palms against her forehead and shaking her head, wanting so desperately to snap at him, to call him every curse word in the book, but she knew that doing so would only get her in even more trouble. She might not get to come for days or weeks even, and that would be the worst thing imaginable as far as she was concerned. She didn't know what more he could do to her to starve her of the pleasure she craved. It seemed that he knew every trick in the book to make a woman beg and plead, had so many ideas in his head that were just waiting to come out at any moment.

At the sound of his movement, she turned her head as he came to the side of the exam table, his gaze fixed on the gradually slowing rhythm of her heart, scurrying across on the monitor. She swallowed hard, glancing down at her wet slit then back at him.

“No PVCs,” he remarked with a nod of his head. “That little heart of yours looks normal, for the moment anyway, ninety-two beats per minute. Mmm,” he shook his head with a smirk, “beautiful.”

She shifted on the table, scooting herself a little higher up, another whimper escaping her at the mention of her heart, at the words he was using, at his watchfulness of the monitor, only anticipating what he would do next. He slowly turned his head and met her gaze with that same dark lust, causing her to tremble in fear.

When he turned away from her to walk across the room, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. Looking down the length of her body once more, she slowly and casually pressed her knees together, figuring that he was done with her, at least for now. Stepping towards the supply cabinet, he picked up the pen and clipboard sitting on top of it and began writing.

“Is...is my heart okay, Dr. Hyde?” She asked in a meek voice.

“Hope so, lovey,” he replied, without so much as looking in her direction. “For now it is, but we'll be keeping an eye on it, so much closer now, yes.”

Amy swallowed audibly, her heart beating a little faster, her core aching. Both she and Hyde's attention was suddenly drawn to the quick beeping heart monitor. Sinking further down the table, she covered her face with her hand, heat rising up into her cheeks.

“Oh my...” He said, chuckling softly in amusement. “That little heart always knows when I'm talking to her, doesn't she?”

Another whimper and Amy turned her head away, shutting her eyes and biting her lip. “Doctor, please...don't.”

“Don't?” He laughed deep and wickedly, the sound resonating, almost echoing through the room. “Don't what?”

“D-Don't...” Her voice trailed off, not knowing exactly where she was going with that sentence, but when he dropped the clipboard back on the cabinet and began walking towards her again, she lost all train of thought.

“'Don't' isn't a safe word, my dear. Have you got something else to say?”

She shook her head stiffly, “n-no, Sir. Doctor.”

His gaze darted from her face to her knees, then back to her, clenching his teeth with an angry growl. After a few long seconds of nerve wracking silence, in which the beeping of the monitor increased with her heart rate, he slapped his hands on her knees faster than she could bat an eyelash. Slowly, he curled his fingers around them, then with no struggle whatsoever, forced her legs apart once more. “I don't recall me telling you to close your legs,” he sneered, “did I?”

“No, doctor, but--” Before she had a chance to piece together some sort of explanation, he pulled her feet out of the stirrups and flipped her over until she was lying flat on her stomach. She had a feeling what was coming, even before his palm made contact with her ass, bouncing from her left cheek to her right in two fast, sharp burning smacks.

“Naughty!” He exclaimed. “Naughty girl.” Leaning in, he bit her right ass cheek, pulling a moan from her then smacking her ass again, the same burning pain throbbing through her lower torso. And the same time, she could feel heat spreading through her core.

He gave her other cheek another smack of his hand, then flipped her onto her back again, shoving her feet back into the stirrups and a firm finger in her direction, “now you listen to me, and you listen good...you will keep those little legs spread until I'm through with you, and we haven't even got there yet. So keep them open! Understand?”

Her heart pounded frantically in fear, her head bobbing up and down instinctively. “Y-Yes, Sir. Doctor, Sir.”

“Good.” Dropping his arm back at his side, his eyes shifted to the monitor with a toothy grin and a wicked laugh. “Oh that little heart...so fond of me now.” He licked his lips. “And I know another thing that's quite fond of me.”

She bit her lip, having a feeling she knew what it was he was referring to, so she simply chose to stay quiet.

Dropping to a squat at the foot of the exam table, Hyde bounced up and down a couple times there, and before she could even process what was about to happen, he grabbed her ankles and dragged her down the table until the base of her ass was at its edge. “Much better.”

Amy whined, wriggling in place and trying to pull her ankles from his hands, but he hung on tight, tight enough to cause her pain. “Ow! Hyde!”

Hyde let go of her left ankle just long enough to slap her pussy, causing her to wince, her slit throbbing with a mix of both pain and pleasure. Instinctively, she attempted to shut her legs, but to no avail. “That's _Doctor_ Hyde to you, _Amy_. Show me a little respect. Unless...” He gave her pussy two more slaps, causing her to gasp, moan then wriggle again, “you want to get it again.”

She grabbed her head with both hands, shaking it back and forth. “Dr. Hyde, please...I don't...think I can handle anymore of this.”

He froze, tossing his head back, his long dark hair falling out of his face, his brows stitching inquisitively, eyes narrowing the slightest bit. “Oh, is that so?”

Amy nodded without a word.

“You want it to stop, but that's not what I want to hear. I believe we discussed this already. 'Please' isn't a safe word, and I didn't hear the right words anywhere in that sentence either.”

She sighed deeply, and he arched a brow at her in challenge.

“My patience is wearing very thin, Amy. Either say the word now, or I'll take your silence as a green light and continue.”

Amy opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't get out a “red” _or_ a “yellow.” Her mind was simply refusing to obey her will.

_Damn him. Damn him to hell!_

“Fine.”

Suddenly, assuming her mind was made up, he shoved her feet back in the stirrups then leaned in, closing his warm mouth over her juicy folds, sucking the nectar from her with an audible and wet sound. “Holy shit!” Amy gasped loudly, throwing her head back with a moan. She grabbed onto either sides of the exam table, holding on for dear life, her hips bucking towards his mouth, giggling a little as his soft and fluffy hair started tickling the insides of her thighs.

Amy emitted another cry, louder than the one before it as he growled against her slit, the vibration sending waves of pleasure through her core, spiraling out towards her limbs, to the very tips of her fingers and toes, the beeping of the monitor picking up speed all over again.

Slapping his hands on her hips, he shoved her back down to the table and held her still. With a toss of his head, he flipped his hair back and looked up at her. “Naughty girl. I can't possibly enjoy my treat if you keep fidgeting. Now lie still.”

Her lips formed in a pout and she whimpered. Holding tightly to her hips, he gave her slit one long lick, from the bottom to the top of her opening, making her gasp loudly. His hair brushed the inside of her thighs again, the tip of his tongue darting out to flick then encircle her now swollen and sensitive bud.

“Ahh!” She screamed, pleasure pouring out of her core and shooting straight down to her toes. Grabbing a hold of his head, she tangled her fingers in those long, dark and beautiful curls and tugged slightly. “Oh fuck – my fucking fuck! Dr. Hyde! Dr. Hyde! Oh God...”

Her chest heaved up and down rapid with each breath that entered and left her body, forcing her to suck in a few deep breaths from the nasal cannula in her nostrils. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be doing much good to slow the pounding of her heart. Her orgasm was stirring again and this time, it was coming on much faster than before. She turned her head, looking over at the monitor beside her, her clit aching, folds clenching with arousal at the sight of her own heart, her pulse ox, the panicked beeping. “M-Mass...Mass...Master...oxygen...mask...”

The motion of his tongue stopped and he tossed his head back again, the sight of him licking the taste of her from his lips causing her to bite her lip and whimper, a wicked gleam in those penetrating eyes. “You don't need an oxygen mask, little one, but if there's something else you need from me, you know what I expect from _you_.”

“I just...” Her voice trailed off, her walls clenching with arousal as she watched him before her, whining softly and squirming against the table.

He slid one finger down the corner of his mouth, wiping off what was left of her juices and slowly and deliberately sucking it from his digit then arching his brow at her expectantly.

“Yellow.”

Hyde gently nodded his head. “There, you see? Now was that so hard...” He glanced down at himself, then winked,“as I am?” She slowly shook her head, but said nothing in response. “I had a feeling you were close, which is why I was going to slow down anyway. Little did _you_ know, eh?”

She swallowed hard, the beep of the monitor – which had slowed considerably – suddenly increasing with the activation of her central nervous system. “You...you were?”

“Yes. You're forgetting, little one, I _always_ look for those tell tale signs to know when you're close, and while I've only known you a short time...I am getting awfully good at mastering your little reproductive system.”

“Oh...”

“Yes...” He held her gaze for a few long seconds, fixing her with that hard penetrating “come-hither” stare that revealed the white at the base of his pupils. Amy swallowed hard, gasping softly as he setting his hands on her ankles, pushing himself to his full height. He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it out of his face.

“Holy shit...” She murmured, her labia tensing at the sight, and what a beautiful sight it was. Before she had a chance to react, Hyde was slamming his hands on the exam table, one on either side of her hips. She jumped in fright, along with her heart, the beeping of the monitor increasing with her sudden anxiety.

His gaze shifted to the screen then back to her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “How are you feeling, my little patient?”

“I...I'm...a little scared, doctor.”

“Scared?” The corners of his mouth curved up into a smile, a wicked laugh escaping him. “Of what? Of me?”

“Ah—no. Just...okay, m-maybe a little, Sir. I'm just...not sure what you're going to do next, that's why.”

Without another word, he stole another glance at the monitor, licked his lips, then slowly, began to lean in, inching closer and closer to her slick and gleaming pussy. Her breathing quickened as did her heart. She had a feeling what he was going to do. He was going to place his gorgeous mouth over her slit again, finish her up, and finally, give her what she craved, what she had been craving all damn day. She bit her lip, shutting her eyes and waiting for the moment when she felt that warmth of his mouth envelop her.

What she didn't expect, was the tingling pleasure that suddenly spread through her mound, down her legs, all the way to her toes. It brushed over her slit, causing her to gasp and writhe helplessly against the table, the teasing almost too much for her to bear. “Ohhh my holy hell!” She exclaimed, opening her eyes only to see the top of Hyde's bowed head, that incredibly soft long hair of his hanging over and brushing her pussy in a circular motion.

Her toes curled tightly as she threw her head back with a moan, her hands reaching down to grab the top of his head. However, no sooner after she did, he growled in protest and shoved them away.

“Down!” He snapped, without so much as looking up at her. “At your sides, and keep them there until I say otherwise.”

“Y-Yes, S-Sir.” Doing as she was told, she kept her arms down at her sides, curling her fingers over the edges of the table and holding on tight. If he kept teasing her at this rate, she was not going to last another minute.

“That goes for coming too, my dear.”

“Yes, Sir...doctor, Sir.”

As soon as she shut her eyes, those teasing strands of his were back, with a vengeance. The feeling was equivalent to him using a feather tickler against her, but of course, he would be the first person ever to do that to her. Oh God bless him!

Suddenly, those strands were everywhere at once, aggressive and quick with their teasing and tickling, brushing against her inner thighs, over her mound, her slit, and then came his fingers. He spread her folds open and shook his hair against her clit. She cried out then moaned in pleasure, resisting the urge to grab his head, but there was no way she could stop her hips from bucking towards the tingling and aching pleasure that was rapidly building towards yet another climax, and the worst part was, she hadn't even reached her first. He was playing her like a fiddle and he was doing it so damn well too.

_Fucking teasing bastard!_   
_Why is he torturing me this way?_

The shaking of his hair stopped as he slapped his free hand against her hips, shoving her back down on the table. She shuddered and whined as she felt his hot breath caressing her wetness, her sensitive folds, his breathing heavy out of what seemed to be weariness. The next thing she felt was that hair...slowly and tortuously dragging up and down her slit.

Amy's breath hitched. She gasped and squirmed, the muscles in her calves tensing, her hands gripping the table's edges with white knuckles, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip, whining and whimpering as she tried to fight against the firm pressure of Hyde's hand on her hip. “M-Master...please...I can't...”

But he wasn't stopping. In fact, he only made things worse for her. His hair stopped its motion and instead, he poked at her clit with the tip of his index finger. Amy gasped and moaned at the unexpected touch. He added a second finger, giving her bundle of nerves a couple pats, her limbs beginning to spasm with a well deserved climax. It was coming, she was right there, right in the zone.

Then, just like that...

It was gone.

No pleasure, no pain, no touch from Hyde...

Nothing.

With her muscles depleted of all energy and sore with the countless strain, her core aching for release, body covered in sweat from head to toe, she went limp against the table. Opening her eyes, she stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sound of her pounding heart, the rush of blood in her ears overpowering the heart monitor's beeping. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hyde step to the side of the table to observe the monitor, but she refused to look at him. Her neck and head hurt too much at this point to bother. She felt hot angry tears forming behind her eyes, but she bit her lip, attempting to keep them at bay.

Neglected of her orgasm...yet again.

“Hello little heart,” said Hyde. “Oh yes...I see. Well you're looking awfully good for the third time I've gotten this little one worked up. Or is it the fourth time?” He chuckled softly. “I believe it's the fourth, yes, but who's counting?”

With a clear of his throat, he turned towards her. She saw him lifting his stethoscope from his shoulders, and as horny as that might normally make her, she simply wasn't in the mood at the moment. Instead of regarding him, she turned away and looked in the opposite direction, the tissue paper crinkling softly beneath her head. The next thing she felt was the cool disc of his stethoscope pressing against her chest. Initially, she drew in a breath, the familiar and arousing feeling causing her pussy to both clench and ache with need, a need that she wished he would allow her to have. If only just one time.

“Is there a reason you're refusing to look at me, Amy?”

She shook her head, but said nothing.

“Once again...when I ask you a question, I _expect_ a verbal response.”

A chill danced down her spine at the edge in his voice. “I--”

“Look at me,” he commanded sharply.

Amy quickly turned her head in his direction, not surprised to see that the look in his eyes matched his tone, dark and firmly paternal, the top part of the stethoscope resting against his neck. “I just need a moment right now, Doctor. That's all.”

His expression changed, his brows stitching in concern as he looked closer at her face. “Darling, you look like you're about to cry. What's the matter? Did I honestly wear you out that much?”

“I...just...I...just want to come, and you didn't let me. Not once.”

Hyde heaved a deep sigh, crossing his arms firmly over his chest. “You're crying because I didn't allow you to come?” She nodded gently. “I told you already. You're not allowed to come, not without my permission, and certainly not until you make up for what a naughty little girl you've been today. You're going to have to earn this one, and the next and the next. This is an agreement between you and I, its in the contract, and as long as you're still in training, you will have to abide by my rules or be faced to suffer the consequences and a shit load of punishment. You don't want that, do you?”

She shook her head. “No, but I feel like I deserve at least one.” He arched a brow at her. “Sir.”

“I determine what you deserve. Why do _you_ feel you deserve one?”

“Because...because...I've had to deal with a lot today.”

His forehead wrinkled pensively. “Such as?”

“Well the whole PVC thing, and being exhausted from working out, and...yeah, what I just said.”

“Having a few PVCs and overworking yourself on the treadmill, doesn't guarantee you an orgasm when you get home. You could have hit the gym any other day, yet you chose to do it today when you should have been resting.”

She opened her mouth to debate with him, but snapped it shut at his sudden outburst.

“I'm not finished!” He exclaimed. “I gave you a bit of leeway and allowed you to leave the mansion today, but you didn't follow through with what I originally instructed you to. As far as I'm concerned, you dealt with far more yesterday than you did today, but that's beside the point. I will determine when you come and when you don't, and that's something you're just going to have to get used to, my dear.”

Amy waited for a few long seconds before slowly nodding her head. “I understand, Sir. I've just never...had to hold back before, at least not for someone or been neglected an orgasm like that so many times before.”

“Well you're going to have to learn,” he argued. “It'll get easier after a while, and if you want something badly enough, trust me, you can make anything possible, so don't tell me you can't do it.”

“I'll definitely try, Master. I really will.”

“Good girl.” Plugging the stethoscope back into his ears, he stole a glance over his shoulder at the monitor before he took the disc of the instrument in his hand. “Heart rate is coming down, and that pretty little pump is working at eighty-four beats a minute. Pulse ox is normal.” He offered her a smirk as he pressed the disc to her pulmonic valve, her sex tightening and tingling with her sudden arousal. “That's good.”

She feigned a small smile and laid still, staring up at the ceiling and folding her hands over her stomach, breathing normally as he continued to listen, not wanting to look at him or the steth on her naked chest, for fear she would become even more aroused and might just come unintentionally. A big part of her, the stubborn and bratty part of her wanted to argue with him about these rules, but she knew it wouldn't do her any good. It would only make the situation worse. She had signed the contract, and there was no going back now. Not until it expired.

This was her life now, and whether she liked it or not, she would have to get used to it, just as he said she would.

With every movement of the disc on her chest, from her pulmonic to her erb's point, from erb's point to her tricuspid, the throbbing of her pussy got stronger and stronger, and she wished like hell that he would just hurry up already. She had to bite her tongue to keep a complaint at bay. Her eyes fell shut as she heard him emit a pleasant moan, thanking God that that's all he was doing, moaning, and not cooing to her heart as if it were a baby, but she wouldn't put it past him not to start again.

“Big breath, my little one,” he commanded, breaking the sexual tension between them. She nodded, her chest expanding as she sucked in a huge breath. “And out.” She slowly let it out through her mouth. “Good girl.”

She gasped and moaned softly, pressing her knees together as the disc pressed to the underside of her breast, her heart beating a little faster in response. “Oh shit...”

“Don't you dare come because of my steth on your little valve. I know we both delight in it being on your booby, but you still don't have permission to break my rules.”

Amy bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head, forcing down her arousal. “I-I won't, Sir. I promise.”

“Look at me when I'm talking to you,” he commanded.

Her eyes came open and she finally saw him, trembling when she saw the stethoscope in his ears, his hair falling over the neck of it like a curtain, framing his handsome face so perfectly. “I won't, Doctor.”

“You'd better not. If I get down there to investigate again, and I discover an overabundance of nectar and a huge puddle beneath you, you're going to be spending the rest of the day with a very, very sore and apple red bottom.”

She cringed, but nodded in understanding. “Yes, Sir.”

He fell quiet, listening to her mitral valve for a few more long seconds, before smiling softly to himself and removing the stethoscope from his ears, draping it over his shoulders once more. “All is well in that little heart. Let's get this little thing off.” Reaching out, he lifted the nasal cannula from behind her ears and removed it from her nostrils, stepping to the head of the table and leaning over to shut off the tank.

Removing the pulse ox clip from her finger, he clipped it to a cord sticking out of the side of the heart monitor. Her brows furrowed inquisitively, wondering what was going on. 

“Am I done now, Doctor?” She asked quietly.

Hyde nodded his head. “Yes, little one, we are done.”

She pushed herself up to a seated position, letting her legs hang over the side of the table, cringing when she felt a rather large pool of wetness beneath her ass and thighs. “May I go now, Sir?”

“No, you may not,” he said. Stepping to the foot of the table, he put away the stirrups, then stood there for a few long seconds, his gazed shifting from her lap to her face. “Inspection time. Spread those little knees.”

Amy whined and felt her sex throb at his command. How did he manage to make everything sound so fucking sexy? Slowly, she parted her knees for him, as wide as she could. Just the fact that he was staring at her pussy again, only succeeded in making her wetter. She gulped audibly as she watched him drop to a squat in front of her again, her legs trembling, mostly her knees as she waited for him to do...whatever the hell he was going to do to inspect her.

Her folds constricted with tension just being eye level with him, and she was thanking God that he had completely removed her from the heart monitor. Otherwise, that thing would be beeping like crazy all over again.

A ghost of smile appeared on Hyde's face. “Excited, aren't you, my pretty little flower? I'm going to have to come in for a look.” He licked his lips, smacking them together and grinning. “And you've had quite a lot of watering today from that juicy nectar, haven't you?”

_Oh holy shit. Is it too late to use a safe word now that our game is over? Probably._

He reached out, slipping two fingers inside of her. She frantically reached out to grab a hold of the table, throwing her head back with a loud gasp and a moan. His thumb found her clit, rolling circles over it. “Oh God – please Master! Please...”

“I'm only inspecting you, my little one. Now sit still. I want to make sure you didn't come, and from the feel of it...” His voice trailed off, as he pumped and twisted his fingers inside of her painfully throbbing opening, causing her to cry out even louder than before, squirming helplessly under his touch, her thighs attempting to trap his hand where it was. She bit her lip, trying desperately to hold back, the thought of how harshly she would be punished, giving her that extra bit of motivation she needed to gain the upper hand on her raging hormones.

Just when she thought she would erupt, he yanked his fingers out of her. No sooner after he did, did she allow herself to fall backward, collapsing against the table with a weak and weary moan.

“You were extremely close,” he whispered, “ _dangerously_ close. But you succeeded in holding back and I am for one am proud of you, Amy.”

She whimpered, opening her eyes when she felt him moving around the room. He came around to the side of the exam table, and she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

“ _Very_ proud of you, and for that, I think you deserve a reward.”

She blinked, her eyes lighting up with hope. Was he actually going to give it to her now?

_Oh God bless him!_

However, what he did next, was the furthest thing from her mind. Reaching out, he set his two fingers, those same fingers that were wet with her own juices, against her bottom lip, and suddenly, she knew...it wasn't going to happen.

“Take a taste of heaven, my love. You've earned it.”

Having a feeling he would scold her if she turned her head away or refused his offering, she swallowed hard and whimpered.

“Come on,” he nudged her bottom lip with his middle finger and giggled softly. “Come on, my little one. Open up. Open your little mouth. Have a taste.”

Slowly, she opened her mouth, allowing his fingers entrance. He slid them inside, to the back of her tongue as she closed her lips around them. Her eyes met his as she tasted herself, the salty but slightly bitter juice from her sex. She moaned softly, her hips arching slightly off the table, her walls clenching in arousal. Setting her hand on top of his own, she slowly slid his fingers out of her mouth.

“Yes...that's a good girl,” he murmured. “How do you taste?”

“G-Good, Master.”

“Mmm, I know...all too well actually.” Pulling his hand away from her, he took a step back and squared his shoulders. “For the remainder of the evening, you will stay in bed. I want you resting, which is what you should have been doing today. And you will do it until I come in and tell you otherwise. Is that understood?”

Amy sighed softly but nodded in understanding. “Yes, Sir, but...I have a question.”

“Go on.”

She licked her lips, groaning as she pushed herself up to her elbows. “Do you think I can take a shower before? Please? I mean, I stink now.”

Hyde froze, fixing her with his dark, penetrating and searching eyes. His expression was somber, his lips tight, a muscle noticeably flexing in his jaw. A shiver of both arousal and fear danced down her spine, a huge lump forming in her throat as she stared warily at him. His gaze roamed away from her face, eyes narrowing in contemplation. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence, he tossed his head back, hair flipping to one side with the action. “Yes...you may take a shower.”

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in, she smiled softly, opening her mouth to thank him, but he cut her off before she could get a single word out.

“But – in _my_ bathroom...while I'm watching you.”


End file.
